If Only: A Highly Exaggerated Sequel
by Jenova Remnant
Summary: Sequel to If Only: Another Exaggerated Self Insertion, 15 years have passed and the Heroes of If Only and their children face new trouble with new technology and new worlds.Kratos X OC AU
1. New Heroes in the Making?

**Hehe, ok I lied...I said I was gonna finish FD first but you know what!? I'm too exicted that people actually want a sequel! Still don't know exactly what I'm gonna write about but, hehe, that half the fun! Oh and thanks once more Valian for some ideas. hm...like I said, I don't really know what I'm gonna write but this is the first chapter so...I guess we'll see what comes! Hehe! **

* * *

It was an average morning for the Aurion family. Kratos being the first to wake up followed shortly by his wife, Tiamatt. It wouldn't be much longer after that that their two fifteen year olds would stumble out of bed. 

"Good morning, mom!" Terrance said cheerfully, coming into the kitchen to grab breakfast. "Hey dad!"

Both Aurion parents smiled at their son as their daughter entered the room, her eyes still half shut. She was silent as she grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down. Eria was not at all a morning person but her brother made it a habit to wake her up when he did, banging on her door till she was up. But it didn't bother her very much, especially since this had saved her from the wrath of Raine who hated it when her students were late.

"Good morning Eria. Did you sleep well?" Tiamatt asked, trying to get a response out of her still half asleep daughter. The girl just shrugged, causing her mother to sigh. "Come on Eria, at least say something."

"Something." she mumbled, causing her brother to laugh. Tiamatt sighed again, shaking her head as Kratos chuckled and a small smirk formed on Eria's face. "I'm sorry mom but you said to say 'something' so I did." Tiamatt rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her breakfast.

"Tiamatt, you're planning to meet up with Kayla today aren't you?" Kratos asked, looking at his wife, who nodded. Eria and Terrance both looked up.

"Yes, her, Vincent, Alcana, and Mica want to visit with us." The Cetra couldn't keep the grin off her face at the thought of seeing her sister again. Eria and Terrance were excited just to see two of their friends again. "They'll probably be here in about an hour so you two need to be ready by the time they get here."

"Ok mom." the twins chimed in unison, finishing their cereal before heading back to their bedrooms.

Kratos and Tiamatt finished their own meals and cleaned up the kitchen before going into the living room and sitting on the couch, Tiamatt resting her head on the angel's shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes, simply enjoying his warmth and presence before opening her eyes and turnign to look at him. "Kratos?"

"Yes, Tia?"

"You'll always be with me right? No matter what happens, you'll always love me right?"

"Of course Tiamatt. Nothing could change that." Kratos reassured her, kissing her. Tiamatt smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder.

The Seraph chuckled and took her hand. He knew that while Tiamatt wasn't selfconscious about her appearence, she had a fear of rejection due to the fact that she wasn't human and because of her abnormal abilities. But from what her brother, Hiro, had told him, that fear for the most part had disappeared since she had come to Symphonia.

"Have you seen Cloud?" Eria asked, walking into the living room. She was wearing black shorts and a green three quarters sleeve jacket over a white t-shirt, armed with metal knuckled gloves. She brushed her messy bangs out of her eyes as she sat down.

"No we haven't. Have you asked your brother?" Tiamatt said, sitting back up.

"He's not with me." Terrance sighed, following his sister into the room.

He looked almost like a younger, blued eyed Kratos except for his hair was a bit shorter and more brown then auburn. He wore a dark blue jacket that was mostly zipped up, a grey shirt underneath and jeans. His weapon of choice was a gunblade but unlike the common two handed Revovler model, he chose to use a slimmer model that Tiamatt called Hyperion.

"Where could that bird have wandered off too?" Tiamatt wondered, concerned by the sudden disappearence of her pet.

"I'm not sure but this isn't the first time. I bet he's in Iselia with Lloyd and Colette." Kratos reassured her. "Which is where we're supposed to met the others correct?"

Tiamatt nodded. "Yeah, Kayla is coming through the Iselia portal and the others agreed to meet us there."

Eria and Terrance's faces brightened again. "Can we go now?!" Tiamatt looked at Kratos before nodding and standing up.

"I suppose so." Kratos chuckled causing the twins to cheer happily. "Let's go."

It didn't take long to get to Iselia and mostly everyone was there already. Kitrana, Seth, Arx, Lisea, and Ryan were all gathered by themselves, away from their parents who were remembering the journey 15 years before. Eria and Terrance quickly joined their friends as their parents went to theirs.

"Hey!" Kit waved over at the twins as the nearby portal started and her attention was directed to the gate. "Look! Alcana and Mica are coming!"

The others laughed as the Valentine family came through the gate which closed immediatly afterwards. Kayla instantly latched onto Tiamatt.

"Imoto! How are you?!" the dragoness grinned, hugging her sister before whispering into her ear. "I want all the details Imoto. Every single one."

"Kayla!" Tiamatt cried in shock, pushing her away, her face red. "I'm not telling you anything!" The others laughed as Kayla grinned and Vincent shook his head in his hand.

"Our parents are weird." Mica laughed. Her brother merely nodded.

Mica had shoulder length black hair and wore a purple t-shirt and black pants. Her most distinguishing features were her white pupilless eyes and a pair of black dragon wings. Mica, in truth, was blind but had amazingly been born a sorceress and used her powers to see the world around her, allowing her to live a fairly normal life.

Her brother, Alcana, was more secretive about his hertiage then his sister, who showed her dragon traits (the wings) out to the world. Alcana wore a red and black cloak and concealed his red slited eyes behind a pair of shades. His long black hair was restrained in a ponytail and he was usually pretty quiet. His most obvious dragon trait was hidden under his cloak, being that his left arm was a dragon claw, and while he could still use it like any normal hand, he felt uncomfortable with the way most people looked at him when he revealed his limb.

"We'll agree with you on that." Seth agreed with a laugh. Seth had inherited his father's flaming red hair along with his blue eyes but he kept his short hair usually hidden under a bandana and wore a dark grey shirt and dark jeans.

"Lisea, can we go play?" Ryan asked, tugging on his cousin's arm. Ryan was the son of Genis and Presea and the boy had short silver hair and green eyes. He wore clothes very similiar to what his father wore when he was little but Ryan's were darker in color.

Lisea, Raine and Yuan's daughter, sighed. "I guess." She had silverish blue hair, aqua eyes, and wore kakhi cargo pants and a dark green shirt.

"Wait, I have an idea." Arx said, grinning. The son of Hiro and Aya, he had blonde hair that he kept at a similar length to what his father had, about his upper back and pale blue eyes. He wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans.

"What is it?" Eria asked, smiling as a loud chirping Cloud finally flew over from Colette's shoulder, to her's.

"Well, I was thinking...You've all heard of that Battle Theater place right?" Arx continued.

"Of course. Mom and dad go all the time." Terrance nodded before looking down. "But they never let us go. They always say we're too young to enter and that they don't want us to get hurt."

Kit went wide eyed when she realized what Arx was planning. "You want all of us to go with you?!"

Arx grinned and nodded. "Thats the plan. But we have to wait till our parents are distracted before we try to open the gate."

"Um, I have a question..." the kids all looked over at Seth. "Does anyone actually know how to use the gate?"

"uh..." there was an akward silence among the kids when they realized that none of them actually knew how to work the gate that allowed them to change worlds or even just just different locations in their current world since the gates could be linked.

"I think I know how..." Ryan said quietly, shuffling his feet as he looked at the ground. "I was looking at the blueprints one day when Raine went to try and make dinner and..."

"You actually understand that stuff?!" Lisea gasped. Her cousin nodded shyly. "Its not far...I'm three years old then me and yet your in a higher grade then me!"

"I'm sorry..." Ryan muttered.

"Its not your fault Ry. Its just in your blood." Eria laughed. "Kinda like how Terri can understand Mom's mechanic talk."

Her brother gave an embarrassed grin and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah but I'm not good at much else except with Hyperion."

"Ahem," Arx coughed, gaining back everyone's attention. "I think our parents are gonna head inside the school so while we've gotta chance, I say we take it."

The others nodded excitedly and moved towards the gate, none of their parents in sight though they could be heard laughing from inside the school. Ryan and Lisea went over to the main computer system and started the gate. After double and then triple checking that the selected universe was correct, they met up with the others in front of the shimmering gate.

"Ready?" Eria asked, looking the group over. Everyone nodded. "Ok, we'll have to be quick cause the gate can't be open too long and will close soon after the first person goes through so...just run through ok?" Everyone nodded once more as Eria turned back around.

"Three...two...one...GO!"

All at once, all nine kids ran through the gate, the portal closing smoothly and quietly behind them as Tiamatt looked out the window to check on the kids. Her eyes went wide as she ran to the window and looked for the missing kids. The others gave her curious looks as she turned around, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"Our kids, they're gone!"


	2. Battle Theater

**Wow, i got four reviews already...but I have 31 hits...how does that work out? ...oh well...why do I have Dream a Dream stuck in my head...I don't even play DDR...GAR! not Waka Laka! AHHHH! ...anyways, here the next chapter! Enjoy while I try to clear my mind of annoying tunes...where did my mountain dew go?...**

* * *

"What do you mean we're too young to enter?!" Arx shouted to a girl that claimed to be one of the primary Judges of Battle Theater. 

"We mean just that. Most of your group is thirteen or younger and we don't often hold junior tournaments. I'm afraid that you're all going to have to return home." The girl's partner sighed. "Prehaps when your older then you can enter but not now."

"What?!" Lisea gasped. "We came all the way here, knowing that our parents would chew us out later, just to find out we can't even fight."

The female judge crossed her arms, looking the group over before sighing. "The only ones that could possible enter would be the Aurion and Valentine twins since they are fifteen but the rest are out of the question."

"We won't fight unless everyone gets to enter." Eria glared stubbornly, crossing her arms over her own chest as she sat down. "And we're not leaving till our fight!" The other kids looked at her and nodded, sitting around her.

The two Judges looked at the kids for a moment before looking at each other, trying to decide what to do. Valian ushered to Fishie away from the kids so that they could talk without them listening in.

"They're pretty determined. How do you propose we get rid of them?" Valian asked, glancing back at the glaring Symphonians briefly.

Fishie shrugged. "I don't know. The easiet would be to give them what they want."

"Yeah I suppose so but...who will be their oppenents?"

Fishie shrugged again. "Just pull people through like we always do."

Valian nodded and faced the kids once more. "Alright, we've both agreed to let you all fight. However, it will be carefully monitored"

Fishie nodded in agreement. "We don't want to recieving complaints or hate mail from your parents because their kids were killed here." The girl paused for a moment before laughing. "How weird would that be to send hate mail since I'm kind of a part of Tiamatt. It'd be like she's complaining to herself."

"I'd think I'd be more then hate mail, Fishie." her partner sighed, shaking his head before looking up. "Who wishes to fight first?"

"I'll go!" Terrance said excitedly, pulling out Hyperion and holding it readily at his side.

Valian nodded and snapped his fingers, sending Terrance down to the field of battle before both judges disappeared only to reappear in the Judges box while the others were teleported to the stands. "For this battle, your oppentent will be...hm...Yuffie Kisaragi."

"And the third judge will be...er...hm..." Fishie crossed her arms and closed her eyes for a second. "I got it! Though I never thought I'd have to deal this guy again since I thought Blaine had him under control but...the third judge will be Zoid!"

Yuffie appeared suddenly in the arena, looking confused, her giant shuriken on her back. Zoid, however appeared in the judges box, a blank look on his face.

Zoid looked at both of the other judges, cocking his head to the side before tilting his head to the side and laughing manically for no apparent reason. "I am Zoid from the planet Idiot. I come in pieces. Adult assembly required. Batteries not included. If its broken, too bad! Its your fault!"

Valian and Fishie blinked in shock before Fishie started laughing a Valian gave her an odd look. "You actually knew this guy?"

"Well, yeah. Just be careful though. He might try to chain you to something with an indestructable chain of sausages." Fishie giggled, while the others gave her weird looks and and Zoid just looked around, his head turning like some sort of malfuctioning machine while a crazy grin was on his face.

"O...kay...Let's just get this started..." Valian said slowly, turning his attention back to the Field of Battle. "Welcome to Battle Theater. This will be a controlled underage match between Terrance Aurion and Yuffie Kisaragi! Let the fight begin!"

Yuffie and Terrance looked at each other for a moment, observing each other. Terrance raised the Hyperion, pointing it at Yuffie, and held down the trigger. Yuffie looked at the strange weapon with a raised eyebrow as she watched the energy build up in the blade. Suddenly, Terrance threw the blade to his side as he gripped the hilt with both hands and rushed forward.

"Renzokuken!" Terrance yelled, swinging upwards before bringing it down rapidly and slashing repeatidly at the ninja. Yuffie let out a startled cry and quickly drew her shuriken, using it to block the majority of the gunblader's attacks. Terrance leapt back, a bit of energy still in the blade. "Fated circle!" The boy leapt into the air, focusing all the energy in his blade before spinning and releasing the energy in a powerful wave that sent Yuffie crashing into the field barrier.

"Is that all you've got?" Terrance looked at Yuffie in shock as she stood back up and dusted herself off. "It'll take more then take to defeat the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

The ninja threw her shuriken at the young Cetra, causing his to leap into the air to attempt to dodge it and still had to use his gunblade to block the spinnning weapon as it circled back to Yuffie who threw it yet again. The battle continued for a while with the two teenagers switching between offensive and defensive before both of them were worn out, Yuffie leaning with her hands on her knees as Terrance was crouched on the ground, glaring at her.

"I'm not giving up." he told her, slowly standing back up and pulling the blade of his weapon from the ground. Yuffie grinned back at him.

"Good cause I'm not done yet!"

"Then why don't we make this a little more interesting?"

Yuffie gave the boy a curious look as dark blue feathered wings sprouted from his shoulder blades. Flapping them slowly at first, Terrance suddenly shot skyward, spreading his wings wide to slow his upward motion before tucking his wings to his side and falling like a bullet towards Yuffie, Hyperion glowing golden as well as a small orb in his arm.

Yuffie's eyes brightened at the sight of the Materia and a grinned formed on her face as she used her shuriken to block the gunblade. However, due to the force of his attack, the ninja was forced to crouch down. "Hey, how bout you give me that materia?"

"What you crazy?" Terrance asked, flapping his wings to push himself back and land a few feet away. "Mom gave this to me for my birthday. I'm not giving this up!"

"Pancakes!" Both of the teens looked up at the judges box where Zoid was doing the Chicken Dance. Why? No body knew..."I don't wanna be a chicken! I don't wanna be a duck! So I shake my butt!"

"Er..." Terrance blinked in confusion while Yuffie suddenly saw her chance and rushed at the half Cetra, hitting his arm and somehow, knocking the Deathblow materia from it. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Hehe! Nope, its mine now!" Yuffie grinned, flipping backwards away from his gunblade. "I told you, no one defeats the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

Terrance growled, his eyes dialating to slits as he rushed at Yuffie, the blade of Hyperion once more glowing. "Oh yeah! Rough divide!"

The glow brightened on the weapon as he squeezed the trigger tighter and swung upward, releasing the trigger along with all the pent up energy. The resulting blow sent Yuffie flying upward into the top of the field barrier, knocking the materia from her hands which Terrance caught before flying up to catch a falling, unconscious Yuffie.

"Yeah! Go Terri!" Eria cheered, cupping her hands around her mouth to applify the effects. Her brother grinned and gave her a thumbs up before reequipping his materia.

"The winner is Terrance Aurion!" Fishie announced. The crowds of the stadium cheered loudly for the young boy as Yuffie was teleported home and Terrance to the stands with his friends. "So who wants to go next?"

Eria was about to step up and try to prove herself as good a battler as her brother but Alcana stepped forward. "I will fight."

"Brother are you sure?" Mica asked, looking at her brother with concern though she didn't actually see him with her physical eyes. Alcana nodded before turning towards Eria who was pouting.

"You want to fight correct?"

Eria went wide eyed as she looked at him. "Well yeah but your my friend. I don't think we should fight each other."

A small grin formed across his normally calm face. "Why not? I think it sounds found. Its just a little competition amongst friends is it not?"

Eria thought for a moment before nodding, a grin plastered on her face. "Yeah, your right. This will be fun!"

Fishie and Valian looked at the two young fighters as they stepped foward. "I thought you others wanted to fight as well. Why aren't any of you volunteering?"

"We'll go. We just want to see what its like first." Seth explained before a snore was heard and everyone turned to see Terrance who had stretched himself out on the seats and was asleep, his head back against the back of the chair and his mouth open, emitting yet another snore. "Anyone have a bowl of warm water?"

"No..." Fishie said slowly, a grin forming on her face as she realized what the red head was planning. "Thats just cruel you know?" Seth just smirked.

"Ok, back to the next fight. Eria Aurion will be fighting Alcana Valentine." Valian said, getting everyone's attention back to the pit as the two teens disappeared and then reappeared down in the field of battle. "Ready...fight!"

Eria was the first to move as Alcana stood calmly, watching her from behind his shades. Leaping into the air and then diving downwards, Eria attempted to bring her fist down on the half dragon but he merely jumped away with more power and distance then a normal human and leaving Eria's fist to collide with the earth. Dust rose into the air and the ground shook slightly from the blow but Eria ran from the dust cloud, attempting to uppercut Alcana who leapt nimbly upwards. Eria followed with a flip and kicked him into the ground but her foot was caught by his claw, preventing the attack from doing its maximum damage.

Alcana smirked as Eria growled in frustration, twisting to get free and then leaping back a few paces before charging once more. This time, Alcana didn't leap out of the way. Instead, he merely turned out of the way of each blow, causing Eria to grow more frustrated and her attacks more reckless.

"Damn it! Why can't I hit you?!"

"Calm down Eria. Focus." Alcana warned. Eria growled but gasped in shock as he stopped her fist with his human hand. "Calm down or you will surely loose this fight."

"Yeah whatever!"

Eria threw a punch at him with her other hand but he caught that one as well. Eria growled and pushed off the ground, flipping and kicking Alcana, causing him to release her hands. Something clattered to the ground nearby and looking up, Eria realized it was Alcana's shades. She gulped nervously at the sight of the dragonic slitted red eyes as they glared at her before a lighter emotion broke through and Alcana smiled.

"Good job Eria! That was an excellent move!" Eria couldn't help but grin at her friend's comment before he glared at her again, a grin across his face. "But now its my turn to show you what I can do!"

"Oh crap..." Eria mumbled to herself as he removed his cloak to fully reveal his arms.

Alcana wore a black t-shirt under the cloak and the part of his arm that went from human flesh to dragon scale was hidden under the sleeve of his left arm. He flexed his dark red clawed hand momentarily before charging only to stop as something odd began to happen in the middle of the arena.

A black rip like hole appeared from no where and from it fell a man, a black bladed sword in his hand. When he was completely through, the rip closed up, leaving the entire stadium in awe and confusion...

* * *

**hehe! Cliffhanger! Yeah! ...why do I now have Simple and Clean in my head?...oh well...read and review please! **


	3. The Stranger

Tiamatt was pacing back and forth in front of the gate, waiting for it to start back up. Hiro would've laughed at Tiamatt's pacing was it not for the fact that his own son and his friends were missing. Kratos was finding his wife's restlessness a bit annoying and finally grabbed her arm to stop her from moving and pulled her close, trying to reassure her that their children were safe. The other parents weren't much better off. Colette, kept shifting from foot to foot, ready to run into the gate once it was open as Lloyd watched Yuan start the gate. Aya had a death grip on Hiro's hand, her eyes also on the gate. Raine was trying to help her husband with the gate, the two of them both casting occasional, worried glances at each other. Kayla and Vincent just watched silently, their worry showing clearly through their eyes. Sheena and Zelos were pretty much in the same state as Lloyd and Colette and Presea was counting the seconds since they had discovered their children were missing, Genis holding her hand.

Finally, the gate came to life and without hesitation, they all entered the gate. Tiamatt's eyes instantly fell on her son who was strecth out over the seats, snoring loudly. The other kids' eyes widened at the sight of their parents as they came towards them. The Battle Theater judges looked away, down at the bottom of the arena where Alcana, Eria, and a stranger that had shown up suddenly only moments before.

Tiamatt moved so that she stood over her son, Kratos at her side as they both glared at him sternly. "Terrance Oblivion Aurion! Wake up this instant!" the boy moaned for a moment before his blue eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into his mother's almost identical one.

"Uh...Hey mom!" Terrance grinned sheepishly. Tiamatt continued to glare at her son, crossing her arms.

"Where is your sister?" Kratos asked, a similar glare directed to his son but he stood straight, arms at his sides. Terrance slowly turned his head to the arena where the stranger was slowly getting up.

The stranger as slowly standing up, dusting himself off in the progress and muttering curses under his breath. He looked taller then Tiamatt but shorter then Kratos, one would guess about 5' 9". He had brown curly hair that he wore a black ball cap over and medium tan skin. He also wore cargo shorts and a blue shirt that read "Yo!" on the front and had a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. Finally, the black bladed sword had suddenly found itself on his back as he turned his brown gaze at Eria and Alcana.

"Who are you and where am I?" the man asked, looking at the two teens.

"Uh..." both Alcana and Eria just blinked at shock at the man though Tiamatt looked ready to jump into the pit to retrieve her daughter.

"Eria Roseve Aurion! You get up here now!"

"Yes mom..." Eria sighed, revealing light blue feathered wings and flying up to the stands. To her surprise, the barrier that protected the field of battle and the stands let her through. Valian snapped his fingers and teleported Alcana back to his parents, where Kayla basically smothered him in her embrace.

"Hey! Where the hell am I?" the stranger yelled up at the Judges. Fishie looked at him, then Valian and then back at the stranger, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Answer me already!"

"You are in Battle Theater but as to how you got here, I have no idea." Valian explained before pointing to Fishie. "This is Fishie and I am Valian. We are the permanent judges here. And the others are just guest and combatants."

The stranger nodded, scanning the group, all of which now had their attention on him though the kids seemed to be sulking a bit. "I'm Nicholas and believe it or not, my sword dragged me here."

"Believe me when I say that we've had stranger things happen." Tiamatt said, still looking the strange man over. "Where are you from?" Nicholas shrugged. "Well if you would like to return to you universe then you can come with us and we'll get you home."

Nicholas raised a questioning eyebrow. "Ok..."

"You know we could do it too but if you want to take care of him then go ahead." Fishie added. "We've got enough to mess with here." Valian nodded in agreement, looking over his shoulder at the crowd that was waiting for the next fight. The Symphonians nodded before disappearing suddenly along with Nicholas as the Judges sent them back home.

Nicholas blinked in suprise as he was pulled into yet another universe while the others looked happy just to be home. "Where are we now?"

"This is Symphonia, our home world and universe." Yuan explained, his hand tightly gripping Lisea's shoulder to keep her from wandering off again.

"At least, for most of us. My family lives in another universe but we come here every now and then to visit Imoto and the others." Kayla added.

"But how is this possible?" Nicholas asked, curious as to how they could travel between different universes as often as Kayla claimed. "You sound as if you can control when and where you go."

"Thats because we can control it." Tiamatt smirked walking over to the gate. "This gate allows us to go to whatever universe we want, when ever we want."

"I see. At least you can control where you're going. Surge seems to pull me into the most random universes." the strange man explained and then sighed. "At least he isn't here..."

'He?" Lloyd asked cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Its nothing. Don't worry." Nicholas said, shaking his head before look back at Lloyd with a grin. "You're a swordsman, right? How bout we have a little sparring match?"

Lloyd put a hand on the hilt of his swords and nodded. "Alright but I won't go easy on you just cause we just met."

"Good. I wouldn't expect anything less." Nicholas smirked, drawing the black bladed sword, Surge, from his back. The others watched in interest as they backed away to a safe distance. "I'll warn you now, most people who go against me suffer more then a simple loss."

"Well you've never fought the Eternal Swordman before." Lloyd smirked back, Flamberge, which Kratos had eventually given him, and the icy Vorpol Sword drawn.

It seemed like there was a silent countdown between the two before they flew at each other, the sound of metal on metal ringing through the air. The two swordsmen broke apart momentarily before launching at each other again and exchanging blows at an amazing pace, neither seeming to land a blow on the other. Nicholas seemed to be easily blocking and dodging Lloyd's two swords while Lloyd was skillfully blocking Surge's blows. Colette and Kitrana cheered from the sidelines but Lloyd didn't let himself get distracted and kept at it.

"Kinda reminds me of our little matches Tia." Hiro laughed from next to the Cetra. Tiamatt smiled at the memories and nodded.

"A lot has changed Hiro except for one thing." Hiro looked at his sister curiously, waiting for her to continue. "Your still a brat!"

"Hey!" the blonde shouted, faking anger and pushing her playfully. "What are little brothers for?"

There was a cry of surprise as Lloyd found himself on his back in the dirt, the tip of Nicholas' blade at his neck. "Alright! You win! Now let me up!"

Nicholas gave a victorious smirk as he backed away to allow Lloyd to stand back up. "I'll admit your an ok swordman but you still have a way to go. I could probably help you if you like."

Lloyd mumbled something to himself as he put his swords away and dusted himself off. All the angels could hear were "show off." and "thinks he knows everything". Lloyd wasn't at all happy about the loss and how Nicholas had only called him an okay swordsman after he had held him off for so long. It reminded him all to much of when Kratos first joined the group during the quest of regeneration.

Nicholas couldn't keep his smirk from getting bigger as he heard Lloyd's mumbled words before he made a realization and turned to the others. "I don't think you're told me who all of you are."

"Sorry." Colette apologized as Lloyd continued to mumble to himself as he stood beside her. "My name is Colette and this is my husband, Lloyd and our daughter, Kitrana." Nichloas nodded to Kit when she gave a friendly wave in his direction.

Genis spoke up next. "I'm Genis. This is Presea and my son Ryan." Ryan and Presea both nodded to the black blade swordsman.

"The name's Kayla and this is my husband, Vincent and our two kids, Alcana and Mica." Vincent and Alcana both silently observed the newcomer as Mica tipped her head to the side curiously, 'looking' at his sword.

"I am Raine and this is Yuan and Lisea." Yuan was examining Nicholas carefully as Lisea gave him a friendly smile.

"I am the famous Zelos and this lovely h-ow!" Zelos rubbed the side of his head where Sheena had hit him while Seth laughed at his father's pain. "Uh, this is my wife Sheena and my son, Seth."

"I'm Hiro and this is Aya and our son, Arx." Hiro introduced. Aya gave a shy hello while Arx just stared in awe at Nicholas.

"I am Kratos and this is my wife, Tiamatt and our two children, Eria and Terrance." Tiamatt gave a small smile while both twins gawked at the newcomer.

"Can you teach us to do that?!" They shouted. Nicholas laughed while Tiamatt and Kratos sighed and shook their heads.

"Eria, you don't even use a sword." Tiamatt pointed out. Her daughter merely shrugged.

Nicholas laughed again. "Thats ok. I know quite a few hand to hand moves that I wouldn't mind teaching if your children are willing to learn as well as some sword skills."

Lloyd coughed into his hand. "Showoff!" Colette giggled beside him as the kids cheered happily.

"Um, Mr. Nicholas, sir?" Mica said slowly, trying to get his attention.

"Just call me Nicholas."

"Ok. Um...I was wondering, whats with your sword? It seems different from a normal sword." Mica asked, pointing to the black bladed Surge that was still in his hand.

Tiamatt nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'm curious too. Its not normal. It almost reminds me of Ryukinogami. Its like its semiconscious."

Nicholas looked down at his sword for a moment, thinking quietly for a moment before raising it slightly so the other could see it better. "Well, Surge is different from a normal sword. Its what brought me to that Battle Theater place and your right, it does have a little intelligence. For example, it will only let me wield it and refuses to be carried at my side but rather across my back."

"Strange." Tiamatt muttered, looking at the sword curiously. "It must not be too overly powerful otherwise the Keeper would have already come to retrieve it. Like he did for Ryu after Jenova was sealed away."

Nicholas' eyes widened a little at the Calamity's name. "Jenova? She was in this dimension too?"

All the adults' eyes narrowed at his question. A low unhuman growl could be heard coming from Tiamatt. "She's in your dimension?! What are you?! A Remnant!"

"What? No! I'm just saying I was in a dimension where some psycho woman was calling herself Jenova. She kept sending these weird creatures out to get me for some reason. I was just lucky Surge decided to rip through to another dimension then." Nicholas explained, trying to calm Tiamatt down. Her eyes had dialated to slits but after she listened to what the newcomer had said, calmed down. "I'm guessing you all have dealt with her before."

Tiamatt snorted at that. "Right, I was the one she had selected as her perfect host body. I was lucky though. We were able to lock her spirit away but that also cost the life of my father." Tiamatt said the last part quietly, remembering Terran and missing her father.

"I see. Then I apologize for bringing up the subject."

"No, its ok. I should be over it by now." Tiamatt shrugged before trying to change the subject. "Its getting late. We should all head home and get something to eat. Prehaps we can meet back up in the morning."

"Yeah, good plan Imoto. " Kayla agreed, yawning widely and leaning slightly on Vincent. "We'll probably just stay at the inn here in town. See you tomorrow."

The others quickly said their good byes till only Nicholas and the Aurions remained.

"You're welcome to come with us for the night." Kratos offered. Nicholas nodded thankfully and walked towards them.

"I'd like to speak with you a little more anyways." Tiamatt added. "If its not too much of a problem that is."

Nicholas shook his head, still grinning a little. "No at all. So I guess I can kiss going home right away good bye eh? Not that I mind."

Tiamatt laughed a little as the twins began to ask about his sword and how he got his skills, causing the newcomer's eyes to widen at the number of questions the two teens were asking him. Kratos gave his wife a curious look. "You know, he kinda reminds me of someone I knew back on Earth."

"Is that so?" Kratos chuckled. Tiamatt nodded, smiling as she grabbed his hand, glancing over her shoulder to see both Eria and Terrance still questioning Nicholas.

It wasn't long before they were home and right away, Terrance and Eria wanted Nicholas to teach them something. Tiamatt started to scold her kids for trying to get their guest to teach them something but Nicholas nearly shrugged and said it wasn't a problem. It wasn't long till the sound of Hyperion hitting the edge of Surge rang through the air of the clearing that the Aurions called home as well as the cries of both Aurion twins as they tried to fight hand to hand with their new mentor in a practice match.

Tiamatt watched cautiously from the window, as any mother would, noting how quickly her children seemed to take a liking to the newcomer and how quickly they were learning.

"Maybe he can teach Eria patience." Kratos joked from beside her. Tiamatt smiled and laughed before going to call everyone in for dinner...

* * *

**Er...I hope I got Nicholas right...Thanks Valian for creating especially for this. I think he'll be a fun character. I just hope I got him right. Anyways, read and review and tell me what all you readers think about the story and the characters! Thanks!**


	4. Dreams and Secrets

**Hehe, I can't believe I'm typing this chapter while I'm at school! Gotta love DMACCs WiFi! Hehe! Anyways, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I wanted to but I needed the hours at work (even though I gave some of my weekend hours to a coworker...). Anyways...Enjoy!**

* * *

_Tiamatt didn't know where she was, all she knew was she was alone and she didn't like the feel of the place. Where ever she was, it was cold, the air seemed abnormally heavy, and she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. The corridor she was walking down was poorly lit, the only light coming from the starlight that could be seen through the large, gaping holes in the ceiling and walls of the building. _

_The building on a whole, looked ready to fall apart, piles of rumble scattered everywhere. Accompanying the dilapitated building was also the scent of decay which was almost overpower for Tiamatt's enhanced senses, forcing her hold back her natural gag reflex at the smell._ _Futher down the crumbling hallway, she could hear voices, several males and seemingly, one female. _

_"Have you located them yet?" an icy male voice asked. His voice seemed to hold some amount of authority and Tiamatt couldn't keep a chill from going down her spine as she tried to get closer to the destroyed room where the voices originated from. "Well?" The voice was getting impatient and Tiamatt could hear who ever was in the room with the commanding voice was nervous by the sound of shuffling feet._

_"S-sir, we don't know their current location but..." the voice seemed to belong to a younger man. _

_"But what?!" _

_"We believe we could lure them to us." This time it was the woman, her voice causing Tiamatt's eyes to widen in shock and then fear as she istantly recognized it. "We have something of great importance to them. Actually, several somethings." _

_Tiamatt had just reached the door and cautiously peered into the room, trying to avoid detecton. She repressed a gasp when she saw several unconscious shapes laying on the floor nearby until she was forced to repress a growl of anger. However, a small growl still came from her throat, startling her as the woman in the room turned towards the door way. Pressing herself against the wall in fear, Tiamatt could hear the two men and the woman say something quiet to each other. Wanting to hear what they were saying, she slowly leaned her head towards the doorway again only to stop as someone grabbed her from behind, wrapping their arms around her and pinning her arms to her side. _

_"So you finally come to me?" the voice cooed. _

_Tiamatt shuddered at the sound of the voice and the feel of the man's breath on her neck. She tried to fight back and escape his grasp but he just tightened his grip on her as he began to plant kisses on the side of her neck, turning her slowly till she was facing him. He grinned as he looked at her with lustful green slitted eyes, scanning her entire body as he pinned her to the wall. _

_"Now Tiamatt, don't tell me you came all the way here and are now having doubts?" Dsanios said softly into her ear, pressing his own body against hers, making his full intentions realized. _

_"Get away from me!" Tiamatt screamed as he once more began to kiss her neck but she couldn't fight back. Her strength felt drained and her magic blocked. Where's Kratos? My kids? My family? My friends? Why am I alone? Where is everyone? Please help me! Tiamatt screamed mentally, screaming physically in fear as Dsanios began tearing madly at her shirt and she could hear the others laughing. _

_Kratos! _

"Tiamatt, wake up!"

Tiamatt's blue eyes bolted open, still filled with the fear and confusion she had felt during her nightmare. Leaning above her was Kratos, looking concerned. Instantly, Tiamatt was up, latched onto Kratos and crying into his shoulder.

"Tia, whats wrong?" the angel asked, concerned by his wife's actions and shocked by the death grip that she had on him.

Tiamatt turned her head slightly and rested it on his shoulder, tears still streamign down her face. "This dream I had...I was a lone and...there were these weird people...I didn't get a good look at them...they were talking...trying to lure someone to them...I saw these people laying unconscious on the ground...I don't know who they were but I was angry. Then the woman must of heard me growl cause she said something to the other people she was with. I tried to hear what she was saying but someone grabbed me and..." Tiamatt had to stop, fresh tears now falling as she increased the grip she had on her husband.

"And what Tia?" Kratos asked, rubbing her back and trying to comfort her.

"K-kratos...the man that grabbed me...it was Dsanios..."

The Seraph's eyes widened before narrowing. "He's dead Tiamatt. We both know that."

"I-I know but...he seemed so real and he...Kratos, he tried to...tried to..." Tiamatt couldn't say it but Kratos got the point and embraced her protectively. "I was so scared...I didn't know where you were or anyone else...it felt so real..."

"Tiamatt, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. Dsanios nor any other man will defile you in such a way against your will." Kratos reassured her, anger in his voice at the thought of, Dsanios, the Remnant they had faced so long ago, forcing himself upon HIS wife. "I promise I'll always be there to protect you."

Tiamatt sniffled and nodded into his shoulder, a few quiet sobs still escaping her throat. "Thank you Kratos. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Me neither Tia." Kratos whispered, still hugging her tightly before letting go and slowly allowing her to lay back down. "Now go back to sleep. Remember I'm right here Tia."

The Cetra nodded, giving her husband a thankful smile as he gently kissed her and caressed her cheek before she closed her eyes and her breathing calmed. Kratos didn't lay back down right away, instead, he continued to watch Tiamatt sleep, curious as to what would cause such nightmares. Finally, he sighed and layed back down beside her, watching her for a moment more before falling asleep himself...

00000000000000000

"Jeez Tia, you look aweful. What's going on?" Hiro asked, sitting beside Tiamatt as she watched her children, Arx, and several of the other kids train with Nicholas. Kratos, sitting on the other side of his wife, looked equally concerned.

"I haven't been able to get much sleep because of these strange nightmares. Kratos wakes me up every night apparently when I start screaming in my sleep." The Cetra explained quietly. Kratos nodded in agreement.

"So what are they about or are they so bad that you don't want to talk about them?" Aya asked from beside Hiro.

Tiamatt sighed and shook her head. "I keep dreaming that I'm alone, walking inside an old building crumbling building. The air stinks of death and decay. And there's these three people, two men and a woman. There might be more but if they are, then their really quiet. These people, they sounded like they were trying to find someone or a group of people. They were planning on using what I guessed were friends of who they were targeting, as bait. When I saw them though...I got mad. I don't know why but the woman heard me growl and they quieted down. Next thing I knew, Dsanios was back and had forced me against a wall in an attempt to...well..."

Hiro and Aya nodded. "Do you think it means anything?"

"We're not sure." Kratos spoke up this time. "All we know is that the dreams are becoming more frequent and from what Tia has told me, more vivid." Tiamatt nodded, still watching as the kids all surrounded Nicholas as he showed them something.

"Its strange but...I think the dreams have some connection with him or if not with Nicholas, then his sword. After all, he did say his sword was different and that its what dragged him through several of the universes." Tiamatt noted, watching as Nicholas showed the kids a basic disarming technique. "And I started having these nightmares not long after he showed up."

"You don't really think that do you? I mean, he seems like a good guy, a little bit of a show off but a good person none the less." Hiro noted, having also turned to watch what Nicholas was showing the kids. "But that sword...your right about it being strange. What exactly do you think it is?"

Tiamatt shrugged. "Who knows. Nicholas doesn't even seem to know everything about the blade so who knows what secrets Surge is hiding."

"True..." Hiro sighed.

"Hey Tiamatt!" The Cetra looked up a little at Nicholas as he walked towards the group, the kids following him. "These kids are pretty good for their age and I was wondering if maybe I could take them on a little training trip."

"Sure, I'm fine with the idea as long as you bring them all back alive and with all their limbs. But you better ask the other parents too." Tiamatt nodded.

"The trip could be a good experience for them. Afterall, the world is full of monsters and enemies much tougher then the creatures that roam these woods." Kratos agreed. Eria and Terrance's faces brightened immediately at having both of their parents' approval.

"I agree with Kratos. Its a goos learning oppertunity." Hiro grinned.

Aya nodded in agreement with her husband. "It will also allow them to see more of the world too."

"Thats great!" Nicholas grinned. "I'll ask the others when they come to get their kids. We'll probably leave in a few days after we gather supplies if thats ok too."

"Of course." Tiamatt nodded, smiling. "I trust you with our children and you've helped them so much already in just two weeks."

Nicholas' grin got a little bigger as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehe, thanks."

Tiamatt nodded before standing and turning to Aya. "Could you help me fix dinner?" The teal haired woman nodded and followed Tiamatt inside. "Aya, can I tell you something?"

"Of course. It the least I can do for one of my friends." Aya nodded, following the Cetra into the kitchen. "What is it?"

"First off, promise me that if I tell you then you won't tell anyone else. Not Hiro, not Arx, not anybody!" Tiamatt said sternly, her eyes never leaving Aya's.

Aya nodded excitedly. "Ok, I promise."

Tiamatt looked around the room before facing Aya again. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Congr-!" Tiamatt covered her mouth with her hand.

"SHHH! Aya, please! I don't want Kratos to know yet!"

"Why? He's your husband. He should know."

"I know that but...the when I was pregnant with the twins, he wouldn't let me do anything. He was so scared he'd lose either me or them and I understand that but I was so bored." Tiamatt sighed. "I'll tell him soon but not right now. And please don't tell Hiro or anyone else cause one of them will likely tell Kratos and then I'll just be sitting around again."

Aya laughed but nodded. "Alright, I promise I won't tell but you really should tell him your pregnant. I wonder how Eria and Terrance will react."

"Yeah, thats the other thing. What if they get mad at me for having another child? After all, they're used to it just being the four of us." the Cetra explained, placing a hand on her stomach.

Aya gave the other woman a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry. I think they'll be excited about having a little brother or sister." Tiamatt smiled back at her. "So how long have you known?"

"Um well...about two weeks. I was pretty sure I was pregnant shortly after Nicholas showed up cause I felt different. Its not like I get morning sickness like most women do."

'Lucky you." Aya snorted, remembering her pregnancy with Arx. Tiamatt laughed before Aya shook her head and walked towards the refrigerator. "Well, we better get dinner started otherwise the guys are going to be wondering what we were doing."

"Yeah, we better." Tiamatt laughed again. "And Aya, thanks."

"Its no problem." the teal haired woman smiled before digging through the cupboards for cooking supplies...


	5. Preparationand Departure

"Alright, show me everywhere your planning to go." Tiamatt placed a map of Syphonia out on the table in front of Nicholas. "Obviously you're starting in Iselia and am guessin that you'll probably make your way to Triet correct?"

"Yeah," Nicholas nodded, tracing the route with his fingers. "We're going to head through the desert and over the mountains before heading up to Mizuho to restock on supplies. We'll probably cross the ocean from one of the fishing villages along the coast and make our way to Hima and then down to Asgard or Sybak. We'll keep making our way south till we get to Altamira and then head back here."

"I see, so you're not going to stop in Heimdall?"

Nicholas shook his head. "Nah. I don't know if they'd let me enter anyways."

"True." Tiamatt sighed, leaning back on the couch and closing her eyes till Kratos came into the living room and handed her a cup of hot tea before sitting beside her. "You have everything you need for tomorrow right?"

Nicholas nodded and laughed. "Yeah. Why? Are you having second thoughts about your kids leaving?"

"I just worry about them, thats all." Tiamatt admitted quietly. Kratos chuckled but nodded in agreement. "But it'll be nice to just have some alone time and get out of these woods for a while."

"For who? You two or the kids?" Nicholas joked, stretching as he stood up. "I think I'm gonna hit the sack. See you in the morning."

Tiamatt and Kratos watched him walk down the hall to the room they had given him before Tiamatt turned towards her husband. "Kratos,"

"What is it?" The angel waited for her to continue.

Tiamatt took a deep breath and took his hand. "Kratos, I'm-"

"MOM! DAD! Terri took my gloves!" Eria yelled, stomping into the room, pointing down the hall at her brother.

"I did not! You probably lost them!" Terrance yelled back, following his sister. Tiamatt sighed and shook her head as Kratos stood up to try and sort out the issue.

"Quiet down you two." Kratos said, giving them a stern look. "Now tell me, whats the problem?"

Eria gave an annoyed sigh and pointed once more at her brother. "He took my gloves and won't give them back."

"What?! What would I want with your gloves?" Terrance answered back, glaring at his sister.

"I don't know! Why don't you tell me?!" Eria snapped, glaring right back at him.

"Eria! Terrance! Calm down!" Tiamatt warned, standing beside Kratos. "Terrance has no reason to take your gloves Eria so there must be some other explaination. Could you have misplaced them?" Eria shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Kratos asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I searched my whole room and couldn't find them." the auburn eyed girl explained. Tiamatt and Kratos sighed till they heard a muffled chirp and turned to see Cloud dragging the missing gloves out of the kitchen. Eria's eyes brightened and she quickly picked up both her gloves and the paragriff. "Good boy Cloud! You found them!"

"Eria," the teen looked back at her father. "I believe you owe your brother an apology."

Terrance nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as Eria sighed and turned to face him. "I'm sorry. I forgot I took them off before dinner."

Terrance shrugged. "Don't worry about it." Yawning, he turned back towards his room, giving a small wave over his shoulder. "Night."

"Good night sweetheart." Tiamatt answered back, laughing as she heard her son moan before he closed the door to his room. Kratos chuckled as well.

"I'm gonna go to bed too. Good night!" Eria said, sounding much happier due to having found her gloves.

"Good night Eria." Kratos smiled at his daughter who smiled back before closing her door. With the house once more mostly quiet, the angel turned back towards Tiamatt. "Now what were you saying earlier, Tia?"

Tiamatt froze for a second before shrugging. "I can't remember. I'll tell you when I do though. Good night." She started to walk off to their room but Kratos grabbed her arm, causing her to look back at him.

"Tia, I know your lying. I thought we promised each other no secrets." Kratos reminded her, his auburn eyes staring directing into her blue ones. It seemed like there was a silent match between the two before Tiamatt finally sighed.

"Alright." Tiamatt sighed, turning fully around so that she faced him and took his hands. "Kratos, I'm pregnant."

Kratos looked at her for a moment as a smile creeped across his face and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "That's great Tiamatt. But why were you nervous about telling me this? You know I'll always be happy to hear that we're having another child."

"I know but, I guess I just worry how Eria and Terrance will react. What if they don't accept the baby?" Tiamatt asked, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I want this baby but what if Eria and Terrance don't?"

"Tia, I think you underestimate our children. Eria and Terrance are good kids. I'm sure they'll love the idea of having a little brother or sister." Kratos reassured her. "We'll tell them in the morning and allow them to get use to the idea while their on their trip. Now let's get to bed ok?"

Tiamatt took a step back and smiled. "Alright. Oh and Kratos," The Seraph looked at her expectantly. "Excious called earlier, he asked me to help with the SeeD exams and said he wanted my help with something. I'll probably leave shortly after Nicholas and the kids do. Do you want to come?"

"Tia," Kratos sighed at the news of the SeeD exams as they entered their bedroom.

"You're not going to try and stop me are you? Cause I promised Excious I'd help with the Exams and I'm not about to break it."

"No, I won't stop you but I do want you to be careful." Kratos explained, sitting on the bed. "Do you know where they're going for the exam?"

Tiamatt sighed and nodded. 'Apparently, the current President of Galbadia is trying to regain the power it had back during the second Sorceress War. They apparent invaded a small town called Timber just the other day and the townspeople have requested assistance." Kratos nodded and waited for her to continue. "The Forest Owls have apparently been revived as well and are doing what they can to hold back the Galabadian troops untill SeeD can arrive."

"I see. Do you know what Excious wants to talk to you about?"

Tiamatt shook her head and fell back on the bed. "Not a clue. Course it could be almost anything. Oh well...guess we'll find out tomorrow." Sighing, she closed her eyes, only to open them again when Kratos gently put a hand on her stomach and smiled at her. "Thank you Kratos."

"Tia, I really should be thanking you. Two wonderful children and now a third, not to mention all the love and support you've given me over the last fifteen years. I owe you so much." The Seraph whispered, lying beside his wife and pulling her close. Tiamatt smiled at him again, kissing him before buring her head in his chest. "Good night Tiamatt."

000000000

_Tiamatt was cold and her whole body hurt, Dsanios standing over her triumphantly as she slumped against the wall, crying. She could see the bodies of the people supposed to be bait but couldn't clearing identify them except that they were hurt and unconscious. She heard someone say something but ignored them, only to feel Dsanios grab her arm and drag her further into the room and throw her to the floor. _

_"Are you satisfied now?" the woman asked, eyeing the defiled woman on the floor as Dsanios just grinned. "You may have her if you wish after we have stripped her completly of her powers Dsanios." _

_The Remnant's eyes brightened and he bowed slightly. "Thank you." There was a small moan as one of the prisoners started to wake up but Dsanios kicked the boy in the stomach, causing him to fall back to the floor. _

_One of the men in the room growled and turned towards the room. "What do we do with them now?" He was pointing towards the unconscious people on the floor. _

_"Kill them. We now have all the Time Compression compression magic we need without risking our own lives. They are now longer needed, Lukon." _

_The man refered to as Lukon nodded and moved towards the prisoners, putting one up and forming a small crystal like dagger in his hand. The girl's eyes suddenly shot open, revealing red , pupilless eyes, an animalistic like growl coming from her throat as energy shot up around her, engulfing her and startling Lukon enough to release his hold on her. The energy quickly took shape, red orbs lighting themselves along the creature's side as it roared and snapped at Lukon with sharp fangs. _

_Tiamatt could only watch and listen, weak from the strange energy drainage and the abuse she had taken earlier. The creature snarled, the snapping of its jaws heard before it screamed._

_"No..."_

00000000000

Tiamatt bolted straight up in bed, startling Kratos who had been watching her sleep the entire night. She was shaking, sweating beading on her face as her mind tried to recover from the nightmare.

"Tiamatt, are you ok?" Kratos asked as she put her head in her hands and sobbed. "Tia?"

"It was the nightmare again but...it was different...it was so horrid Kratos..." The Cetra whispered as the angel sat up and pulled her close. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know Tia but it was just a dream. Nothing more." Kratos reassured her. Tiamatt seemed to calm down a little and lay back down but she stayed awake, staring at the ceiling. "You need to sleep Tiamatt."

Tiamatt nodded and turned on her side so that she faced him and snuggled closer to the angel and closed her eyes but as much as she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. Finally, she accessed a materia and cast Sleep on herself, hoping the nightmare wouldn't return.

000000000000000

The next morning seemed normal enough, considering Eria and Terrance wouldn't quit bugging Nicholas about when they were leaving. Kratos and Tiamatt kept exchanging glances at each other, trying to figure out when would be the best time to tell their children that there would soon be a new edition. Finally, the twins quieted down and Tiamatt decided to try and break the news to them.

"Eria, Terrance?" her children looked at her. "We have some big news for you two."

The twins' eyes widened in fear that their trip might be canceled until Kratos spoke up. "Your mother is pregnant." Eria and Terrance blinked in shock and just stared at their mother who was clearly nervous about her's childrens' reactions.

"That's great!" Eria cheered while Terrance continued to stare in shock. "I always wanted a little brother or sister!"

Tiamatt smiled, relieved by her daughter's word as Terrance sighed and nodded.

"So it won't be just us anymore?"

"Well...no but I think you two can handle the change." Kratos answered. "Don't worry Terrance, not everything will change."

"Alright." Terrance sighed, walking back to his room to finish packing his gear, Eria following him till she got back to her room.

Nickolas turned to the Aurion parents and grinned. "Congratulations on the news. I hope everything goes well."

"Thank you." Tiamatt said, smiling now that the news of telling her children that they were going to have a younger sibling was done and over with. "The others should be in Iselia soon. We should get going."

Nickolas nodded and turned back to tell the twins only to see them walking towards the door, packs ready. "Alright. Let's go!'

**Iselia**

"Alright, we're all set." Nicholas said, checking over their supplies as the kids waited, all of them exicted about the trip.

Lisea and Ryan stood beside their parents as the others said good bye. The two cousins were considered too young by their parents to go and somewhat wondered why some of the other parents were letting their children go with someone they had only met a couple weeks earlier.

"So do you two have everything?" Tiamatt asked, smiling even though she was nervous. The twins nodded, both grinning. "Good."

"Eria, Terrance, look out for each other and your friends. And please, come back in one piece." Kratos asked, putting on a smile even though he too was nervous.

"Don't worry Dad. We'll be fine!" Terrance reassured his father, as Eria hugged her mother before hugging her father. Terrance just smiled and nodded at Kratos while Tiamatt on the otherhand, tightly embraced her son, telling him how much she loved him and would miss him. "Everything will be fine, Mom. You don't have to worry about us."

"I can't help it. I'm your mother and I'll always worry about you two." Tiamatt laughed, letting him go as Nicholas called the teenagers over to him. "Take care!"

Eria and Terrance waved at their parents as did the other kids as Nicholas watched before turning and starting out of Iselia. The parents looked somewhat relucant to see their children go but knew the trip would be good for them and before too long, the traveling group was out of sight.

"Tia, we need to get to Terra Garden remember?" Kratos reminded his wife as she continued to stare at the exit to the small town even after the other parents had went home.

"Yes, I know. Let's go." She sighed, turning towards the back of town where the gate was located as her children began their own journey...


	6. The Real Start of the Trip

**Yeah! Another day, another chapter! But I'm just warning you now that I can't really update Tuesdays or Thurdays cause of work. Sorry but I need the hours. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Eria POV**

Terri sighed and fell down on one of the beds in our room after Nick had payed for them downstairs. It had taken most of the day to get to what used to be a House of Salvation but it was now just a traveler's stop since Big Brother and the others had proven that the old religion was a false one. I was exhausted and my feet hurt from walking so far. I don't think I've ever done so much walking in one day in my entire life and I was pretty sure the others felt the same.

"Hey Eria?" I looked over to my brother who was sprawled over his bed, his hands behind his head.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling. I don't like it. It feels like something bad is going to happen." Terri sighed, turning his head towards me as I sat on the bed next to his. "I'm not saying that this trip is a bad idea. I just feel like..."

"Something could go wrong?" I finished. Terri nodded. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine and we'll be home with Mom and Dad before we know it!"

Terri snorted. "Right but things will be different won't they? I mean, Mom's having a baby. It won't be just us anymore, you know?"

I cocked an eyebrow as I looked at him and couldn't repress a laugh. "Oh come on Terri! Don't tell me you're scared of the baby?!"

Terri glared at me, scolding. "I'm not afraid! Its just...Mom and Dad won't have as much time with them preparing for the new baby and everything."

I sighed and laid down on my bed. I knew what he was getting at. Terri was scared that our parents wouldn't have anytime for us anymore and in truth, I was also scared that might happen even though I highly doubted that that could happen at the same time. "Don't worry Terri. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah...hopefully." He sighed again, rolling over on his side away from me. "Night."

Sighing, I looked at my brother for a second longer before following his example and rolling onto my side and falling asleep.

000000000

"Eria," I felt someone nudge my shoulder but I just groaned and ignored them. "Eria!"

"Just a few more minutes..." I mumbled. I heard who ever is was nudged me again but I didn't move and then stomp off. Next thing I knew, something was thrown at my head, hard. "OW!" I shot up and glared at who ever it was, grabbing the object that was thrown at me. "Terri, what was that for!?"

He dodged the shoe I threw back at him, laughing. "You wouldn't wake up so I threw something at you!"

I growled glaring at Terri as I stood up. "You could've let me sleep for a few more minutes, you know? The suns barely up."

"Whatever. Everyone is already awake and Nick decided to get an early start but you were still asleep so..." Terri explained with a shrug, walking towards the door after he grabbed his bag. "You've got about ten minutes so hurry up!'

"Alright, alright. Go already so I can get ready. Tell the others I'll be down in a couple minutes ok?" I sighed, digging through my pack for my supplies. Terri laughed but nodded and I heard the door click shut behind as he left.

It didn't take long before I was running out of the traveler's inn, outside to where the others were waiting. Nick had apparently just finished explaining todays goals when I joined them and sighed.

"Eria, try to wake up on time please." Nick asked, turning south. "And someone please explain to her what I just told you guys. I don't want to have to repeat it all again."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I apoligized, rubbing the back of my neck before turning to my brother. "Wake me up when you get up from now on, ok Terri? Even if you have to throw another shoe at me to get me up." Terri grinned and nodded, causing me to sigh as we started walking.

It seemed like we were already setting a pattern when we traveled. Kit was always near the front following Nick and observing her surroundings. Arx usually was nearby or behind her with me, Terri, and Mica in the middle. Alcana usually just stayed in the back, watching quietly.

"Hey Alc!" I said cheerfully, pausing for a second till I was beside my friend. He merely nodded in acknowledgement. "So...what are we doing today?"

The half dragon sighed. "Nick wants us to reach Triet before sundown. He said that that is where we'll truly start our training." I nodded and waited for him to continue, trying to get him to talk and open up more. "Apparently, we're going to the old Fire Seal tomorrow."

I felt my eyes widen. "Really?!" Alcana laughed and nodded. "Cool! I can't wait to go there!"

"Just make sure you wake up on time tomorrow, Eria." Alcana joked.

I laughed this time and caught a small smile from my friend from behind his cloak. Suddenly, he turned serious and pulled out a small gun, pushing me out of the way and unloading several bullets into something behind me. Annoyed at first, I spun around but my mouth fell open at the sight of the now dead scorpion that had been only a couple feet from me.

"Thanks Alc." He nodded, keeping his gun out as he spun around to meet another monster.

"One scorpion directly behind you Eria!" Mica yelled, casting sorceress fire at one of the snakes that had decided to acompany the giant insects.

I spun around, crouching low as I did so and kicked the scorpion away. It clicked its pincers angerily and raced at me but I leapt into the air and flipped, slamming my foot into it's back before having to leap away immediatly to dodge its stinger.Sparing a quick glance, I saw the others in similiar fights and dodged the stinger of the scorpion again before clenching my fist and slamming it into the insect. There was a sickening cracking sound as my fist hit the tough exoskeleton of the scorpion and the bug twitched wildly before going completely limp.

"Ewwwww!" I whined, lifting my fist to see bug ooze on my gloves. "Nasty!"

"Eria! Come on!" Kit yelled.

I turned to see that everyone had finished off their monster and were now racing towards the middle of the desert. Why? I had no idea till I heard a loud hiss and turned to see several dozen snakes and more scorpions scuttling towards me.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I screamed, running after my friends. This was gonna be a rough trip...

00000000000000

**Tiamatt POV**

It was strange. I felt an immediate difference in the the Lifestream when we crossed through the gate into my original dimesion and into Terra Garden. Something seemed off about it but I could be wrong. After all, I had grown so used to the Symphonian Lifestream that I suspect that any other Lifestream woud seem somewhat alien anymore.

"Tiamatt! Kratos! It's good to see you two again!" Excious said cheerfully, shaking Kratos' hand and giving me a light hug. "Where are Eria and Terrance?"

"They're on their own journey." Kratos explained simply. I noticed him look at some of the passing cadets and SeeDs with a confused look as they watched in awe or surprise. I couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"Kratos, they're only looking at us like that because of my reputation I gained when I lived here. I was the Prophecy Warrior after all." I laughed. Kratos sighed and nodded causing me to laugh again before turning to Excious. "So, fill me in."

"Yes ma'am." the Remnant nodded, signalling for us to follow us as we started walking towards the elevator. "As you know, the SeeD Exams are today and we've asked you to help. Their mission is to remove the Galabadian Army from Timber. I'm sure you're familiar with the area Tiamatt?"

I nodded. "Of course. That is where the second war truly began.Rinoa and the Forest Owls were attempting to assinate the Galabadian President but the train they hi-jacked held an imposter. They eventually had to flee Timber to head to Galbadia Garden after G-troops began to swarm the town in search of the resistance. That eventually lead to the attempted assination of the Sorceress Edea who killed the real President and tried to take over Galabadia." I sighed as we boarded the elevator and Excious hit the button for the third floor. "It all got tangled up from there and eventually lead to the attempted Time Compression, the defeat of Ultimecia and ...the seperation of Jenova from my body along with the loss of my memories."

Kratos listened and was silent for a moment before speaking up. "So this Galabadia is attempting to regain the power they lost all those years ago. But, if they remained harmless for so long, why are they suddenly causing a problem?"

"We don't know." Excious sighed as the evevator doors opened onto his office and we followed him in. "But we need to stop them before they can cause any serious problems by attacking other major cities like Edge, Junon, or even worse, Esther."

I nodded. "Especially Esther. Having lived there before the first war, I know who technologically advanced they are, even over a million years later. But after Adel's reign, you can't blame them for wanting to be prepare and its because of them that the Sorceress Memorial that later sealed Adel was built along with her prision, which I believe parts of it are still in orbit."

Excious nodded, approaching a closet and throwing some clothes are me and then Kratos. "You'll need these if you wish to help out with the Exams."

I nodded, grinning as I looked at my old SeeD uniform that I had somehow forgotten here. It still looked in good condition considering how old it was and the dark blue of the uniform had yet to fade. Turning towards Kratos, I noticed my husband looked anything but pleased about having to wear his.

"Kratos, I'm afraid that if you want to help, you'll have to wear that otherwise you'll have to stay here." That got his attention and he nodded. "You can change in that room over there."

"Thank you." He said quietly, waiting over to the room I had pointed to.

I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction at having to wear something other then his normal purple uniform. Excious pointed to another small side room for me to use and by the time I came back out, Kratos was standing near the elevator with Excious, trying to straighten out the edges of his uniform. I coudn't help but smile as I walked up beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Kratos, you look as good as ever." I reassured him. The Seraph sighed but smiled back at me.

"Its just different, thats all." He answered back, once more fiddling with the jacket of the uniform. "Its only for today, correct?"

"Of course. Then you can be back to your normal clothes." I nodded, grabbing his hand as Excious chuckled to himself, files in hand as the elevator door opened and we took it back to the first floor where the cadets, SeeD, and instructors waited. "Just remember not to do anything stupid while in that uniform. It reflects back on Garden."

My husband chuckled but nodded as Excious approached the instuctors and began giving them clip boards and files to be used to help decide weither someone was SeeD materia or not before standing before the cadets.

"Good afternoon. I hope you all are prepared for todays exams." Excious started. I noticed some of the cadets looked nervous while the other looked confident or just plain bored. "72 hours ago, we recieved word that the Galabadian army had invaded the small town of Timber. Your mission is to force the Galabadian army to retreat from Timber. Various resistance groups such as the Forest Fox and the Forest Owls are currently doing what they can to hold off the enemy forces and will aid you as they can. If a problem arises, one of our various SeeD will assist and sort out the situation before returning you back to base. Understood?"

The answer was a unified, loud, and clear, "Yes sir!" Excious looked the group over once more before turning towards me and Kratos.

"We are lucky today to have the aid of our former headmistress and her husband. For those of you who don't recognize them, they are two of the heroes from the first world we connected with and Tiamatt is also known as the Prophecy Warrior." Excious explained. I noted that several of the cadets' eyes widened as they stared at us in shock before Excious drew their attention towards him again. "They will be aiding those who need it as well as take care of any enemy that may pose a major threat to you cadets. Now, report to the transports immediately."

"Yes sir!" rang through the air again as everyone saluted and began to move outside where the battle transports waited.

I glanced at Kratos and noticed that he looked somewhat nervous, probably from fighting in an unfamiliar world with mostly strangers but when I squeezed his hand, he looked at me and smiled. "Let's go."


	7. Mysteries

**Tiamatt POV**

We were sitting near the front of the transport with the squad we had been sent to observe. The two boys and the one girl all looked pretty young, probably no older then 17. The girl, I believe she said her name was Maria, was sitting quietly, arms streched along the back of her seat, staring at the ceiling, a gunblade in her lap. The boys sat across from her, seeming to want to avoid her. The boy, Leon, was leaning with his head in his hands, trying to concentrate on the upcoming task while his partner, Kory, looked over at him.

"Yo Leon. Show me your gunblade, will ya?" Kory asked, looking a little excited.

"..." Leon continued to look down, trying to ignore Kory.

"C'mon man!"

"..." Leon still didn't answer and the feeling of familiarity continued.

"Just a peek!" Kory begged.

"..."

"Tch, fine..." Kory huffed, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kratos watched in amusement as I finally realized why this scene seemed familiar. The same thing happened when Squall, Zell, and Seifer took their exam before the second war began.

"Yeah, yeah...Why you being so selfish?! Scroooooge!" Kory taunted, turning once more to Leon.

"..." Leon didn't respond.

Kory got annoyed and slammed his fist into the back of his seat. "Say somethin' will ya!? W-what's on your mind?"

"...Nothing." Leon said finally.

Kory looked at him, looking greatly annoyed and stood up, beginning to trow practice punches into the air. He practiced for a moment before the girl turned to him, looking annoyed.

"Stop that...it's annoying." Kory stopped and glared at her. Maria grinned and sat up to look at him. "...Chicken wuss."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Kory shouted. Maria leaned back in her seat and laughed.

"Knock it off!" Kratos warned, finally feed up with their childesh behavior. Kory looked at us before sitting back down and crossing his arms as Maria continued to snicker. I couldn't repress my own laugh at the situation, causing everyone to look at me. "Tia?"

"This is probably the worst case of deja vu ever! I swear you three just reenacted something that happened over a million years ago!" The others just continued to give me strange looks as an instructor, Xu, walked from the cockpit and sat down. "What next? A giant mechanical spider?"

"..." Leon and the rest continued to look at me like I was crazy and even Kratos was giving me an odd look.

"Do you feel ok?" Kory asked when I finally stopped laughed.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that." I apologized, turning to look out the window to see the small town of Timber nearby.

I was amazed by how little it had changed but from what I understood, the town's people tried to change it as little as possible to preserve its history. I could still see the Timber Maniacs building as well as the main train station. A small platform was just down the street and to my surprise, a small two car train waited there as well as two people who were talking calmly. They looked almost familiar but it could've just been my imagination.

"Ma'am," I turned to look at Xu who was holding a sheet of paper out to me. "This is from the Headmaster."

"Thank you." I took the sheet from her and looked at it, Kratos reading it over my shoulder. What I read shocked me and I had to reread it. "What does he mean? I can understand heading for Galbadia and confronting the president but ...what does he mean by 'old companions'?"

"I'm not sure. Do you know anyone from here or Galbadia?" Kratos asked as I handed him the orders so he could read them again as well.

I sigh. "I did but that was over a million years ago." I felt the slight bumb of the the transport landing and stood up as the hatch opened. "Good luck on your exam."

"Save that for someone who needs it." Maria scoffed, resting her gunblade on her shoulder as her squad members stood beside her.

I couldn' repress a laugh as another memory resurfaced. "Well then, in that case, good luck Maria." The girl glared at me before turning away.

"Remember, the only rule is to stay out of my way! Now move out!" Maria ordered. Leon and Kory glared at her but followed her none the less as Xu sighed.

"My apologies. I wish you luck on your mission." Xu said quickly with a slight bow of her head before running after her squad.

Once she was gone, I turned to Kratos. "Come on, we're supposed to meet whoever it is by the old station."

My husband nodded and we made our way through the squads to the back of town, eliminating any Galbadian soldier that tried to get in our way. It didn't take long before the old station and the platform were in view, along with the train and the people I saw earlier. One of them had blue bandana and wore a yellow vest over a white t-shirt. The other had short spiky black hair, black shorts and a blue shirt. They seemed so familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen them before. Pushing the thought out of my mind, we continued towards the main station, the two men apparently ignoring us.

"Boy, the forests of Timber sure have changed..." One of them sighed. I froze, the words sounding familiar and a reply instantly popped into my mind.

"But the Owls are still around." The men looked up and smiled and I felt my face drop as I finally recognized them even though I had only met them briefly in the past. "Watts! Zone! B-but how? You two are supposed to be dead?!"

Zone rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well...we'll explain it to you later. We gotta get to Deiling City first."

000000000000

**Eria POV**

It seemed like we had been running from the monsters for hours and to tell the truth, I was tired of running. I wanted to turn around and fight but everytime I stopped, Nick or someone else would yell at me to keep going. I was sure the others were tired of running too.

"AHH!" Seth tripped beside me and fell to the sand, the scorpions and snakes just behind us. "Eria! Help me!"

I stopped immediately and turned around knocking a snake back and giving Seth a chance to get back to his feet and he pulled out several kunai. "Are you alright?" The red head nodded and threw one of his knives at a scorpion, the blade burying itself in the insect's head. Several snakes hissed angerily as more scorpions scuttled over to us and clicked their pinchers. "Seth, go get the others! I'll hold them off!"

"Are you sure?" Seth asked in shock, throwing another kunai with deadly accuracy. I nodded and slammed my fist down on one of the snakes. "A-alright but be careful!" I nodded again, kicking another snake away and hitting the tail of a scorpion away as Seth ran after the others for help.

I instantly began regretting letting him go as more monsters began to circle me till I was trapped. "Damn it!" I tried to swing at a snake but it ducked and coiled it's head back before sinking its fangs into my arm. "AHH!" I stumbled backwards in shock, allowing more monsters the oppertunity to strike at me, the sharp sting of the scoprions and snakes begining to fade as their vemon did its work. I fell foward, holding myself up on my hands and knees, my vision becoming fuzzy and a strange feeling surfacing in the back of my mind. I couldn't believe, second day of training and I was going to die here...

000000000000

**Third Peron POV**

"Eria!" Terrance yelled, looking around fractically for his sister. The others were curious too as they realized that Seth was also missing. "Where is she?"

"Hey!" The entire group looked up to see Seth, panic etched on his face as he waved his arms and pointed back behind him. "We have to help Eria!"

Terrance's eyes widened and he sprinted past Seth, the others close behind only to gasp as they saw the scorpions and snakes swarm over something, attacking the fallen Eria. Terrance growled angerily, pulling out Hyperion and charging forward, screaming angerily.

"Eria!"

Nick's eyes widened as he saw the second Aurion twin charge at the monster in an attempt to save his sister. "Wait! Terri, no!"

Terrance ignored him and continued towards the mob of monsters, some of the others following him but he stopped as a strange growling was heard from underneath the monsters. The pile of snakes and scorpions seemed to explode as the creature pushed itself off the ground, spreading light blue wings and roaring angerily. It looked like a feathered velcodragon, the same light blue feathers that covered its wings, also covering its body.

"W-what it that?!" Terrance stammered, staring at the dragon as it snarled and snapped at the monsters with animalistic rage.

The dragon roared as one of the snakes bit its leg before releasing a stream of flame at the small serpent. Several of the scorpions tried to encircle of the dragon but they died in a flash of fire and fangs as the dragon continued to attack. Finally, the monsters were destroyed and dragon examined the chared carcasses of the monsters, paying no attention to the people nearby.

Alcana looked shocked by the merciless attack of the dragon on the monsters and looked for Eria's body but didn't see it. That's when it hit him ."Eria?" The dragon turned it's head towards him, growling as it's auburn slitted eyes were revealed. "Eria, its us. Your friends."

Eria didn't seem to care and snarled as she tucked her head down and charged at him, wings flared out behind her. Alcana's eyes widened and he raised his arms for protection but the hit from the dragon never came. Instead, when he looked up, Terrance stood in front of him, arms spread out protectively as he glared at his sister who growled back, glancing over her brother at Alcana.

"Eria, stop this!" Terrance shouted. Eria snarled and bared her fangs but didn't move. "What's wrong with you? Attacking Alcana? I thought he was your best friend?"

The dragon stopped growling, her eyes flickering back to round pupils as she fell foward, the dragon shape seeming to dissolve around her as she fell to the sand, unconscious. Terrance, as well as everyone else, breathed a sigh of relief before he knelled beside his sister and checked to make sure she was ok.

"Terri, she'll be fine. Eria is just tired." Nick assured him as he picked Eria up. Terrance nodded though he still looked worried.

"What happened? Why did she transform into that thing?" Arx asked, curious as to why his friend had turned into a dragon and had slaughtered the monsters.

"I don't know." Terrance said quietly, still shocked by it himself. "Hey, Alc. You ok?" The half dragon nodded, causing Terrance to sigh. "Good."

"Let's keep moving so that we can get to Triet before it gets too late." Nick said, Eria still unconscious in his arms. "Try to avoid the monsters if you can. If you can't you all have to do the fighting." The kids all nodded.

00000000000

"What is going on?" Why is there a sudden increase of aggression in monsters?" A woman asked.

"How should I know Flona?" A man retorted sharply.

"You watch over the animal spirits don't you Kilon?" Flona snapped.

Kilon growled and glared at his fellow guide. "I can't control those that are living Flo!"

"Both of you quiet down!" A second man snapped. The two other spirits quickly shut thier mouths and looked down. "Something is aggatating the monsters. As to what, not even Mana knows yet. The Keepers are currently investigating our issue along with issues that other universes and worlds are suffering with."

"I see." Flona said quietly.

"What are we to do then Riso?" Kilon asked.

Riso sighed. "Wait till the Keepers can supply us with the cause of the problem and possibly a solution. Until then, we can't do anything to interfer with the living world."

* * *

**Ha! Take that! Are you confused? Well don't worry cause if your aren't, you will be and then I'll sort it all out! Yes! Thats exactly what I'll do! Hehe! **


	8. Into Deiling City

**Tiamatt POV**

Kratos eyed the Zone and Watts carefully, unsure of what to think of them. Me, well, I was just trying to figure out how they could be alive when they had aided Rinoa during the second war.

"We'll explain how later on the way to Deiling City. Lets get on the train first." Zone said as Watts opened the door to the train and stepped inside. I nodded and started up the platform but Kratos grabbed my arm.

"Tia, who are these people? Can we trust them?" He asked, moving beside me protectively, his eyes never leaving Zone or the train.

"Don't worry. I trust them. Besides, these two aren't fighters. Watts speciality is collecting information and Zone's excuse is usually a stomach ache." I laughed, leading him towards the train. Zone raised a questioning eyebrow as he followed us on board and closed the door.

"Who's he?" Zone asked, looking at Kratos. Watts seemed to want to know the same thing.

Kratos started to open his mouth to introduce himself but was quickly cut off. "Whats going on, yo?" We all turned to look at the speaker and my mouth dropped to the floor as he gave a small wave. "Hey Tiamatt!"

"Reno?" The red head nodded. Before I turned to Zone and Watts. "What the hell is going on?!"

Zone rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess we gotta explain everything." I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest as he sighed and started moving towards a small room. "Alright, follow me..."

Watts waited till Reno, Kratos, and I were in before following behind us and stood near the back of the room while we took a seat. Reno leaned back in his seat, hands behind his head with his feet proped up on the table in the middle of the room while Zone sighed once more and looked at us.

"About a week ago, something happened in the Lifestream. No one is quite sure what happened but suddenly we were able to return to the living world and not just as apparitions but as full flesh and blood people. Some people took this oppertunity and escaped, others only following to retrieve the others." Zone started. "Then there are those that are being forced out against their will. No one knows what is going on but if it continues, it will effect the entire Sol System."

I nodded. "Obviously, Earth's Lifestream is truly the Lifestream of all nine planets. If one suffers, they all do. But I'm curious, who are the ones that escaped?"

Reno sighed this time and sat straight, removing his feet from the table. "You're not gonna like it, yo. But if you wanna know then..." The red head sighed once more. "Adel, Odine, Dsanios, Naric, Kej, Meiya, Palmer, Scarlet, Rufus, Hojo, Caraway, Seifer, Raijin, Fuijin, Ultimecia, Deiling...there's too many to list, yo."

"Hojo is alive!?" Kratos growled, glaring at Reno and clutching my hand tightly. Reno nodded. "Dammit!"

"Kratos, Hojo is the least of our worries. Dsanios and the other Remnants are also revived as well as Adel and Ultimecia. Pray to Holy that they don't regain their powers. And Odine...he could easily strip me of mine." I told him.

My husband looked at me with concern. "Tia, I almost lost you because of Hojo as well as our children. I doubt that he will leave us alone, especially if he finds out that you're pregnant again." I noticed the eyes of the others widen but I ignored them. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Kratos, Terrance and Eria are both alive and healthy and I'm still here with you. I promise you, nothing will change that." I reassured him, squeezing his hand.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Kratos admitted, giving me a small smile before turning towards the others, who were still giving us strange looks.

"I thought there was something between you two but...kids? I never saw you as a kid person Tia." Reno said, looking surprised.

"People change, Reno, and I'm no exception. I never expected to be where I am today during Meteor nor the Apocolyptic War but here I am, happily married for the last fifteen years with two kids and soon a third."

"So...you really are pregnant, ma'am?" Watts asked slowly. I nodded, smiling. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this. Perhaps you should just stay with the train and let Kratos handle the mission."

Kratos chuckled as I sighed and shook my head. "No, I promised to help and I'm keeping my promise. Besides, I'm only a couple weeks along. My pregnancy shouldn't cause a problem for another couple months."

"Tiamatt, you should-" Zone started.

"I'm not going anywhere unless Tiamatt is beside me and from what I understand, I can protect her far better then you two could." Kratos said, indicating Watts and Zone. "But to get back on track, what is our mission?"

"You three are going into the city. You'll meet up with more familiar faces there and will get your true mission there. We're just supposed to get you there and tell you that much." Zone explained.

"I see." My husband nodded. "Are there any dangers?"

"Only the usually, yo." Reno said. Kratos looked confused. "Monsters. This track doesn't run completely into Deiling City. Then we're supposed to head to the old gate tower to meet with the others."

I nodded before Watts directed our attention towards him again. "We will be arriving shortly. I suggest you change into clothing that will not draw so much attention."

0000000000000

Kratos, while I wouldn't allow him to change back to his normal clothes due to the fact that they weren't considered normal in this world, changed into something very similiar to the clothes that he wore whenever he went into the realworld all those years ago. He now wore a dark blue t-shirt with dark jeans, his sword straped to his side.

I, on the other had, changed into something alot like what I wore when I was younger. Actually, it was the exact same outfit. I now wore a light blue t-shirt with khaki pants, the Oblivion Blade slung across my back.

Reno, well...being Reno, just kept his Turk uniform but that was fine since he didn't wear it properly anyways. He always had it unbuttoned and the shirt untucked and often walked around with his hands in his pockets. Can't get much more causal then that.

"You ready to go, yo?' Reno asked as the train stopped and we met him by the door that we entered through.

"Of course Reno." I sighed as Zone and Watts approached us. "Thank you."

"Not a problem ma'am." Watts and Zone nodded.

"You comin' with us?" Reno asked.

Watts shook his head. "No sir. Collecting information is my specialty, sir."

Zone, on the other hand, groaned and cluthed his stomach, moving to crouch in the corner, continuing to groan and moan. "My stomach..."

I rolled my eyes as I shook my head and Kratos chuckled. "Good luck."

"Good luck to you too sirs and ma'am." Watts nodded, waving as we got off the train. The door quickly closed and the train took off again.

"Come on!" Reno shouted, already walking towards the city. "We've got a mission to do!"

I cocked an eyebrow in curiousity. "I've never seen him this happy for a mission. I wonder why?"

"I'm not sure but we better catch up." Kratos sighed. I nodded with a grin and spread my wings. "I guess we fly then." He chuckled, revealing his mana wings and leaping into the air.

We quickly shot past Reno, who yelled curses for us to come back or wait for him, which we eventually did but it was still funny. Finally, we made it to Deiling City and thankfully, we were on the opposite side from where I was first attacked by Apocolypse. I wanted to aviod that area as much as possible if I could and was happy to just be in the busy city. I could see the gates a little further into town and wondered who we were meeting.

As we neared the gates, I began to feel like someone was watching me but at least I could start to make out the people we were supposed to meet. They waved at us and we waved back and I found myself running towards them.

"Marth! Nightfire! Jo!"

"Hey Tia!" all three yelled back. I hugged them when I reached them.

"Its been forever, Tia. We didn't think you were gonna come back." Nightfire grinned before Kratos and Reno stopped beside me. "Hey Kratos! How are ya?"

"Well. And you?" Kratos smiled.

"Ah, you know. Same old, same old. I mean its a little different since I got Rita and Flara now." The pheonix shrugged.

"Flara is your daughter right?" I asked. Nightfire nodded.

"Yep! Only thirteen and she's already a SeeD!" Nightfire said proudly. "Course so is Wil." Marth was now the one grinning proudly.

"And what about you, Jo? Hows your family?"

"They're doing well. Iris is starting Garden this year." Jo smiled.

Reno, sighed impatiently. "Come on, yo! What's the mission?!"

"Oh yes!" Marth, pulled out a sheet of paper. "We're supposed to confront Deiling. Apparently he's reastablished himself as the President of Galbadia. We're supposed to talk peace but if nessacary, force maybe used."

"Alright." I nodded. "Let's go." The others nodded and started towards the President's house but everythign suddenly became silent except for my own foot steps. Looking around, I realized that everything besides myself was frozen. "What's going on?"

"Do you like my power?" I spun around, trying to find out who said it but there was no one there. "It's taken me over a million years to get my magic to this level. But from what I understand, your kind has acheived this in only a few decades."

"Who's there?!" I yelled still trying to find out who was speaking.

The man laughed and several shadows raced towards each other, a man forming from the shadows. Actually he was too tall to be human and his voice sent chills down my spine. He was shrouded in the shadows, only his glowing red eyes and his long horns that went back, were visable.

"Who are you?!" I yelled again.

The man laughed again. "My my...I'm shocked. Am I not one of your creations? My creator, how could you forget the world of Nikotu that you created so long ago for a mere story? How could you forget Dico Valni, the Vinrid, the Aqui?"

I looked at him in confusion, not knowing what he was talking about till something surfaced from my human memories. A story I had created and started when I was younger, Chaos World. A story of a world that was destroyed, a world inhabited by dragons, leviathans, phoenixes, aqui, vinrid, trolls, zakio, flamrics, and lava worms. The world of Nikotu and its destroyer, Dilex, a former dragon turned into some strange demonic like creature from his years of mistreatment and study in dark magic.

"Dilex? Thats not possible!" I shouted.

'Oh, of course it is, my creator. Now what was that nickname you stuck me with when you first started? Hm...Oh yes. Demon X. Yes that was it." Dilex grinned from the shadows.

"What do you want?" I growled, reaching for my sword.

Dilex laughed. "I want a great many things. One of which is the return of my beloved Comet. If you can bring her back, I will spare your world."

"Why should I believe you?!" I snarled but he just laughed and disappeared into the shadows. "Get back here!"

"Tia? Who are you yelling at?" I turned to see Kratos and the others giving me odd looks.

"Nothing..." I mumbled. "Let's go."

0000000000

"Man, I'm so bored!"

"You know Lloyd, you could go take Noishe for a walk." Colette suggested. The said protozoan lifted his head from where he lay and barked happily.

"Fine. You wanna come with Colette?" Lloyd asked. Colette nodded happily as Noishe got up and stood by the door, barking for his friends to hurry up. "We're coming! We're coming!"

"Alright Noishe! Let's go!" Colette cheered, opening the door. Noishe barked once again and and shot outside.

Lloyd and Colette laughed till they noticed that Noishe had tackled a deeply confused looking man. "Noishe!"

The protozoan whined and let the man up. He looked confused as he looked at the Irving-Aurions with blue eyes. "Who are you and where am I?"

"It can't be!" Colette gasped, looking at the man.

"Colette, go contact the others and see if you can get a hold of Tia and Dad!" Lloyd told his wife but Colette was already heading back to the house to do just that.

"Are you deaf? Answer my questions?" The man said annoyed.

Lloyd turned back to the man, shocked. "You don't remember me?"

"No, I don't even remember my name." The man explained. "All I know is I'm looking for someone. A woman, I think..."

* * *

**Confused? GOOD! hehe! Read and review! **


	9. Return

**Third person POV**

Eria moaned, sitting up and startling her brother. "Oh man, I feel like I was tackled by Noishe. What happened?"

"You turned into a dragon and slaughtered all the monsters. You tried to attack Alc afterwards." Terrance explained. Eria's eyes went wide. "Don't worry, he's ok. For some reason, when I talked to you and told you to stop, you did and then passed out."

"Oh..." She looked down. "Thank you."

Terrance smiled. "Your my sister. I'd do anything for you and its not like I was going to allow you to attack our friends." Eria nodded. "Come on! The others are waiting!" Eria hesitated but her brother grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the door. "Come on!"

"But Terri!" He looked back at her. "What if...what if they're scared of me now?"

"They won't be. Don't worry. And if they are then I'll knock some sense into them ok?" Terrance grinned, still pulling his sister through the building. Everyone was outside, talking to each other when the Aurion twins came outside. "Hey, look who finally decided to get up!"

All the kids smiled at Eria, who still looked worried. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Seth grinned. "It wasn't your fault. I shoud've stayed with you and helped you fight the monsters."

Nick sighed and looked at the entire group. "It was bizarre. From what Tiamatt and Kratos have told me, the monsters usually aren't that aggressive nor do they usually gather in such large groups. Something is irritating them."

"This isn't the only world that is suffering." The group all turned around to face a cloaked figure. "Gaia is also suffering from similiar problems and many other worlds are facing difficulties."

"What? Who are you?" Arx asked, glaring at the stranger.

"He's a Keeper." The teens all turned towards Nick. "Which one, I'm not sure but I'm sure of his level."

The cloaked spirit laughed. "Yes, I am a Keeper. One of many, in fact. I am known as the Keeper of Truths though there are things even hidden from me."

"I see." Alcana examined the man from behind his shades. "Do you know what is happening?"

"Not much. But why should I tell you squirt?" The Keeper taunted. Alcana crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the spirit.

"Please tell us." Kit asked again.

"Alright, since you said please, I'll tell ya." the Keeper sighed. "But where to begin?"

"How about whats going on with Sylvarant and the monsters?" Terri suggested.

Truth nodded. "Hmm...yes that will work. Let's see, to put it simply, the Lifestream is malfuctioning. The Guides are losing control over their sectors and the monsters, which are more intune with the planet then humans, elves, half-elves, or even Cetra for that matter, have felt the disturbance and are panicing."

"Wait, the monsters attacked because they were scared?" Eria asked, confused.

"Exactly. Different creatures react differently to fear and the monsters react by attacking anything that moves." Truth explained with a nod.

"Why is this happening though?" Nick finally asked.

"Apparently some people from several different dimension are looking for a few things in the hope of controling EVERYTHING. They hope to overthrough the Master." Truth sighed. "And we have reason to believe that your sword is one of the things their after."

The kids looked confused as Nick put a hand on the hilt of Surge and glared at the spirit. "Why?"

Truth snorted and rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten all the dimensions it pulled you through? That's why! DUH!"

Seth leaned towards Mica and whispered into her ear. "I never thought spirits could be complete smartasses."

"I heard that!" The Keeper shouted, startling Seth who laughed nervously. "Hmph, anyways, as I was saying. Everything's gone screwy. People who should be dead or even locked away for that matter, are alive or are slowly coming back."

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Arx asked, trying to turn the Keeper's attitude right back at him.

"I don't know, I figured Balance was going collect the sword but he hasn't. I wonder why? Maybe I should ask him...or maybe Knowledge..." Truth thought for a moment before shrugging. "Eh, not my problem. See ya!"

"Hey wait!" Eria shouted. Truth looked at her. "You couldn't have come all the way here just to tell us that! Why are you really here?" The others seemed to agree and nodded.

The Keeper grinned. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." The spirit snapped his fingers and a woman suddenly appeared. "Ok, my job is done. Adios!" The Keeper seemed to dissolve rapidly into sand as the woman blinked in confusion.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around the town. She had long brown hair and matching brown eyes. "Triet? Hmmm, who are you?"

"The name's Nick. These kids are training with me." Nick explained as the teens waved at the woman. "And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Anna." The woman smiled. Kit's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Grandma?" the blonde girl gasped. Anna looked at her curiously before she smiled at the girl.

'I see, so you're Lloyd's daughter. I really have missed a lot." Anna sighed before she spotted Eria and Terrance and laughed. "Its easy to see who your parents are."

The twins looked at each other confused as to what this strange woman was talking about. "What do you mean?" They both asked, causing Anna to laugh again.

"You two are Tiamatt and Kratos' kids right?" Anna asked. They both nodded. "You can really tell." Eria and Terrance looked at each other again before they too laughed. "So who are the rest of you?"

The introductions went quick but before more could be said, the GS Nick had recieved from Tiamatt began to ring.

"Er, hello?"

"Nick, you need to bring everyone back as soon as possible!" Colette practically shouted into the device.

"What? Why?"

"Just get here as soon as you can!" Colette repeated before the line was closed, leaving Nick confused.

"I guess...we're going back to Iselia." He sighed, pocketing the GS. The kids and Anna nodded.

0000000000000000

Lloyd had brought the strange, confused man inside while Colette contacted the others. Noishe whined happily and licked the man's hand until he scratched behind the protozoan's ears.

"So, you don't know who I am?" Lloyd asked. The man shook his head.

"Like I said, I don't remember much. I know I'm looking for a woman and the last thing I remember was this weird white place." The man sighed. "Do you know who I am?"

Lloyd laughed. "Of course I do. You're Terran!" The man blinked in confusion before understanding filled his eyes and he nodded.

"Yes, I remember now. Terran. That is my name." Terran smiled. "And I was a Lifestream Guide. But why am I here? What happened? Who am I looking for?"

"Er, well...from what you told us before, you came to the living world to correct whatever mistakes you had caused in Tia's life." Lloyd explained as Colette came into the room and sat beside him with a sigh.

"Tia?" Terran asked. Lloyd and Colette both went wide eyed. "Who is that?" The two Irving-Aurions could have fallen to the floor in shock.

"You don't remember Tiamatt?!" Lloyd asked in shock. Terran shook his head.

"No. Should I?"

Colette looked saddened. "Terran, Tiam-"

"Hey bud!" Zelos yelled from outside. Lloyd gave an annoyed sigh from the nickname but went to let him and Sheena in. "So what this for?"

His eyes went wide when he saw Terran and Sheena's mouth dropped. "Its not possible!"

"Tell us about it." Lloyd sighed. "Colette, did you get ahold of Dad and Tia?"

"No, I'm sorry." Colette said quietly before turning towards Terran. "Tiamatt is going to be so happy to see you again!"

"What? Why?" Terran asked, still confused. Sheena and Zelos looked at the spirit in shock. "What does this Tiamatt have to do with me?"

"You can't be serious! How in mana can you forget your own kid?!" Zelos shouted.

Terran still looked confused. "I have a kid? How can that be?"

"Oh man, this is rediculious!" Zelos sighed. 'How the hell do you think Tia got here?"

Terran gave the ex-Chosen a disgusted, disbelieving look, looking him and the others over to see if they were lying. "I really do have a daughter?" They all nodded. "How old is she? Is she happy? Does she know?"

"Yeah, she knows." Sheena laughed. "And believe it or not but Tia is over 10,000 years old."

"How is that possible?" Terran asked in surprise.

The Symphonians exchanged nervous looks about telling the man that it was because of the experiments he allowed her to survive that she was still alive.

"We'll let Tiamatt tell you that herself." Lloyd told him before turning to his wife again. 'Colette, try and get a hold of Tia again. She need to know this."

"Alright." Colette nodded, standing back up.

00000000000000

"Tiamatt, what's wrong?" Kratos asked, noticing that his wife seemed uneasy.

She sighed and gave a small laugh. "I guess I'm just nervous about the mission. Its been a long time since I've done something like this."

Kratos gave her a slightly skeptical look but nodded. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"He's right, yo." Reno agreed. Nightfire, Marth, and Jo also nodded in agreement. "All we gotta do is talk some sense into the guy and get him to order the retreat of his men right?"

Marth nodded. "Yeah but there's rumors that he's got allies already."

Tiamatt snorted as they approached the presidental residence. "Wouldn't surprise me. He used Sorceress Edea, the "ambassador" of Galbadia to gain more power and also began attacking Dollet and Timber then. Course Edea used him so she could gain control and killed him. Then she went on parade like nothing happened and people seemed to ignore that fact that she said she would kill them all. Idiots." The others laughed.

"Vhat do ve have here?" Tiamatt turned and growled at a short man in a lab coat as he approached the group. "Amazing, so you vere the one that inherited Ultimecia's powers."

"Odine, what do you want?" Tiamatt growled.

The scientist laughed as another figure made itself noticed and Tiamatt gasped as something sped past her and attached something to her wrist. She looked down at the strange braclet that had a red orb in it and gasped as it glowed.

"What the hell is this?"

"Do you like my newest invention? Hojo improved on this vhile I vas gone." Odine laughed as a man came to stand beside him. Tiamatt, Kratos, Nightfire, Marth, and Jo, all drew their weapons as Dsnaios grinned at them.

"Hello Sister." the Remnant grinned.

"Do not speak to her!" Kratos warned, noticing a flash of fear appear in his wife's eyes.

Dsanios laughed. "I heard you have chosen this human as your mate, Sister. What is it he possesses that I do not have?"

"Kratos loves me for me. Not like you! I know what it is you've always wanted from me!" Tiamatt snarled. Dsanios frowned. "What the hell are you doing back anyways? Jenova is gone!"

"The Calamity doesn't matter. Ve serve a new master. And they vant your powers." Odine laughed.

"What do you mean?" Nightfire warned, tightening his grip on the Phoenix Fury.

"Ve've said too much. Dsanios, take the voman." Odine sneered. Dsanios nodded, bladestaff in hand.

"With pleasure!"

* * *

**Ha! I did again! Are you confused yet , cause I am and I'm the one writing it! Hehe!**


	10. Confusion

Tiamatt raised her sword to block a blow from Dsanios' bladestaff and forced his weapon away. Kratos took his chance to attack instantly and tried to keep Tiamatt behind him. Dsanios noticed this and growled as a Materia glowed in his arm before he sped off in a blur. Turning, Tiamatt blocked but the Remnant twisted the staff slightly and one of the bladed ends came towards her. Her eyes widened and she tried to teleport out of the way but the braclet on her wrist only warmed and nothing happened. She closed her eyes, preparing for the attack, but the blow never hit. Instead, Dsanios cried out as Jo knocked him out of the way.

"You will pay for that!" Dsanios snarled, transforming into his red and black dragon form.

He slashed at Jo with his claws, forcing the serpent to block with his fake arm. The pseudo limb didn't stand a chance against the Remnants claws but it gave Nightfire and Marth their own oppertunities to attack as Kratos looked at his startled wife.

"Are you alright?" Kratos asked. Tiamatt nodded. "Reno, get Tiamatt out of here!"

The red head blinked in shock but nodded and grabbed her arm, causing Tiamatt to glare at him. "I'm not leaving!"

"Come on Tia! The guy is after you. We gotta get you outta here!" Reno told her, trying to pull her from the battle as Kratos returned to fighting. Tiamatt glared at the Turk, her eyes dilated. "That trick don't work on me, yo. Now come on!" Reno turned back towards the exit but Dsanios blocked his path.

"I'm afraid I can't let you take Sister." The Remnant growled, knocking Reno to the side with his bladestaff and slashing at Tiamatt before she could raise the Oblivion Blade. The Cetra's eyes widened as Dsanios grinned and she looked at the wound across her stomach in shock. "Oh I'm sorry, Sister. My hand must have slipped."

Tiamatt looked back at the Remnant, her eyes completely dilated and her fangs bared. "You will pay!"

Dsanios' eyes widened this time as the Cetra charged at him, Oblivion Blade ready to strike but before she could attack, he laughed and disappeared into shadows. Still growling, Tiamatt looked around for the Remnant, paying no attention to the blood that was pouring from her stomach until Kratos put a hand on her shoulder and she collapsed.

"Tiamatt!" Kratos looked worried by her collapse but when he saw the gash across her stomach, his eyes widened in panic and he immediately put his hands over her stomach. "First Aid!" The wound glowed for a moment and closed up, stopping the bleeding.

"Is she alright?" Marth asked, concerned for his friend and the amount of blood she seemed to have lost.

The Seraph sighed as he picked her up. "Hopefully. You four try to complete the mission while I get Tia somewhere safe."

"Are you sure? What if Dsanios comes back?" Nightfire asked as Kratos started walking back to the main part of town.

Kratos stopped for a second, glaring over his shoulder. "I will not lose Tiamatt!" The others nodded in understanding and allowed the Seraph to continue walking. It was only once he got to the square that he spread his wings and took to the air. "I will not allow someone I love to be taken from me again due to my inability to protect them..."

000000000000

"Something just doesn't seem right." Hiro said quietly, causing those that possessed angelic hearing to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Colette asked as Hiro watched Terran. The spirit was sitting quietly, looking around the house from where he sat while Noishe sat beside him, his head in Terran's lap.

"Its not like Terran to forget stuff and how could he forget Tia? She's his daughter!" Hiro pointed out, unsure to think about the confused spirit. "Not only that but he seems to remember being a Guide but can't remember any of the spirits that I know he had connections with."

Yuan nodded. 'Yes and not to mention the fact that he is supposed to be locking in Ryukinogami. I was told that he could never return unless something happened to the sword or the Keeper."

"I wonder what is going on..." Lloyd sighed. "So when are the kids getting back?"

"I believe they borrowed some rhierds and should be back soon." Raine told him. Lloyd nodded and smiled at the thought of seeing his daughter again even though it had only been a few days since they had left.

"What about Tiamatt and Kratos?" Aya asked.

Kayla sighed. "Excious said that they were on a mission and couldn't be contacted till after it was complete. Apparently Galbadia is causing problems and they went to try and solve it."

"Damn, Tia's the one who really needs to be here too." Hiro said, turning towards the others. "Maybe I should go see if I can find her and tell her."

"Hiro, they'll be back soon enough. Don't worry." Sheena reassured him as he started to stand up but stopped at the sound of rhierds outside. "Guess the kids are back."

Sure enough, the door opened and the group of teenagers entered, most of them being crushed by their parents almost immediately. Eria and Terrance looked confused as to why their parents weren't there and wondered who the stranger was but their attention was soon directed towards Lloyd and Colette as Kit pulled Anna towards them.

"Mom! Dad! Look!" Kit said excitedly. Lloyd's mouth dropped instantly as Anna smiled at her son. The others watched slightly confused as to what was going on as Yuan too, recognized Anna.

"It can't be..." The blue haired Seraph gasped. "You're supposed to be dead."

Anna laughed. "Yes, I guess I am but something is wrong with the planet and I was allowed back." She looked over at Terran, looking confused. "Aren't you from Gaia?"

"What are you talking about?" Terran asked, looking as confused as Anna and the teens.

"Mom?" Anna looked back at Lloyd. "You're really here aren't you?" Anna nodded, and Lloyd hugged her. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Lloyd. I can't believe how much you've grown." the woman smiled, returning the hug before letting go. 'But please, don't tell your father."

"Why not? I know he misses you too!"

Anna nodded and sighed. "Exactly and I don't want to cause any tension between him and Tiamatt when they've been together for so long now and they have Eria and Terrance."

"Oh..." Lloyd said quietly. "What are you going to do then? You can't really hide."

"Anna can stay with us." Yuan offered, smiling at the brown haired woman. Raine nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Anna smiled as Lloyd's GS went off.

The small holoprojector opened and Excious appeared on the screen. "Lloyd, Kratos and Tiamatt are on their way back."

'So soon?" Hiro asked, shocked by the speed of their return till it hit him. "Something happened didn't it?"

Excious sighed and nodded. "Yes, unfortunately. They were to confront Deiling and try to convince him to order the retreat of his troops from Timber. When they reached the presidental residence, they encountered Odine and Dsanios and Tiamatt was severely injured."

"What?! Is she ok?" Aya asked, concerned for her long time friend.

"She's alive but she's lost a large amount of blood from the wound on her stomach. Kratos decided it would be best to bring her home and let her recover." the Remnant explained. Eria and Terrance's eyes went wide. "I suspect they should be there anytime."

"I see, thank you." Lloyd said. Excious nodded and the line closed. "Tia must really be hurt if Dad wanted to bring her home instead of letting her recover at Garden."

Anna nodded before turning towards Raine, Yuan, and Lisea. "Prehaps we should go while we can." Raine nodded and Yuan started towards the door as Anna hugged Lloyd again. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Ok mom! Take care!" Lloyd grinned. Anna smiled at him before Kit latched herself onto Anna and hugged her.

"Can I go with Grandma?" Kit asked, looking at her parents with pleading eyes. Lloyd and Colette looked over at Raine and Yuan who both nodded. Lisea looked happy to have her friends come too. "Thank you!"

"We gotta go too." Genis sighed. "Ryan has to be in Palmacosta in a couple hours for classes." Presea nodded in agreement as Ryan looked down and sighed.

Sheena nodded in agreement to the idea of leaving. "I need to return to Mizuho before Orochi throws a fit and starts sending search parties after us." Zelos laughed and put an arm around her waist, leading her towards the door as Seth walked on the other side of his mother. "Bye!"

It didn't take long till mostly everyone had gone home except for Nick, Eria, Terrance, Hiro, Aya, and Arx. Lloyd and Colette were trying to make sure everyone was confortable and were still recovering from the shock that not only was Terran sitting in their living room, but Anna had also been there only a little while ago.

"Lloyd! Colette!" Someone yelled outside.

Lloyd quickly ran to the door to let Kratos in, Tiamatt still unconscious in his arms, her clothes stained with the blood from her wound. Colette lead the angel to a spare room where he set Tiamatt down. After checking her wound once more, Kratos left the room to let her rest and returned to the living room. Terran gave him a curious look as the Seraph sat down.

"Who was that woman?" Kratos looked up at Terran, his eyes widening in shock. "What happened to her?"

"Terran? How can you be here?" Kratos gasped, shocked at the sight of his father-in-law before more confusion clouded his features. "And what do you mean 'who was that woman'?"

'Kratos, Terran doesn't remember anything. He didn't even know his name till Lloyd told him." Hiro explained. Kratos continued to look at the spirit in disbelief. "He doesn't even remember Tiamatt."

"Dad, who is this guy?" Eria asked, still confused about who the strange was. Terrance nodded, wanting to know the same thing.

Kratos looked at the confused Terran, wondering if he should actually tell his children that this was their grandfather but he didn't have to as unsteady footsteps were heard along with a gasp of pain and shock. Kratos turned to see Tiamatt leaning against the wall for support, one arm across her stomach. The Seraph was instantly at his wife's side, helping her into the room and sitting beside her.

"That is Terran, my father and therefore, your grandfather." Tiamatt explained, looking at Terran. The spirit looked at her confused for a moment before his eyes brightened and he looked concerned. 'You remember me now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I don't know how I forgot my own daughter." Terran nodded before turning towards Eria and Terrance and smiling at them. "And these are my grandchildren?"

"Yes they are." Kratos nodded. Eria and Terrance continued to look at the spirit in curiousity, not really sure what to think of him since only moments ago, he didn't even know who Tiamatt was and now he was call them his grandkids. "Terran, why are you back?"

"I don't know. I don't remember much. Only the white void that is where Ryu took me and Jenova. That woman has issues." Terran sighed.

'Don't we all?" Tiamatt laughed only to gasp in pain. Kratos looked concerned by the way she continued to hold her stomach but figured that why his spell had stopped the bleeding, the wound still needed to heal on its own. "Maybe we should see if we can contact the Keeper?"

Nick looked up. "About the Keepers, we ran into one. The Keeper of Truth."

Arx nodded. "Yeah, he was real smart ass."

"But he did tell us why the monsters were so aggresive." Eria added. "Apparently the Lifestream is malfuctioning and spiting people out."

"The same thing is happening to Gaia..." Tiamatt sighed. "But Dad isn't apart of the Lifestream. Why is he back?"

"Ryukinogami was stolen." The entire group turned to look at a black haired woman that had appeared suddenly into the room. She had the same swirling green eyes that the Keeper of Balance had but they also had streaks of yellow in them. She wore silver kimino with a light blue sash.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked, ready to call the Eternal Sword if nessacary.

"I am the Keeper of Prophecy." the woman explained, stepping lightly towards the center of the room.

Tiamatt's eyes widened as she looked at the spirit. "So you're the one that wrote the my prophecy all those years ago!"

Prophecy nodded. "Correct. And a new one has been written though not for you. It concerns all of you."

"Then you know whats going on?" Hiro asked.

"Yes but no. Only the Master knows that. Now would you like me to explain as to why the Guide has returned?" Prophecy asked, indicating Terran. The entire group nodded, all of them curious. "As I said before Ryukinogami was stolen from Balance. He released Terran in the hopes that he could act as a messenger to what is happening but something happened and his memory was erased instead. At least he seems to be recovering."

"So you came because the Keeper of Balance screwed up? Don't you guys run everything? How can you make mistakes?" Nick asked.

Prophecy laughed. "True that we do control everything that you know of and even things that you don't but like you, we spirits also make mistakes. Isn't that right Terran?" Terran looked confused for a moment before he lowered his head in guilt.

"I'm sorry...I should have never left..." the spirit said quietly. Tiamatt gave her father a sympathetic smile.

"Dad, I forgive you. You at least came back to try to correct some of your mistakes and you saved not only me but Symphonia too." Tiamatt told him. Terran looked up and returned the small smile.

"Ahem, as I was saying." Everyone looked back at the Keeper. "A new prophecy has come. Materials are being gathered and worlds disrupted. Darkness will reign where light once lived. The swords are the keys to salvation..."

"What do you mean?" Kratos asked but the Keeper suddenly disappeared, her words echoing through the air, leaving everyone confused...

* * *

**Hehe! This is fun! I like writing this though I'm still confused...oh well, that what I'm good at. Screwing things up and sorting them all out! Hehe!**


	11. Shattered

Tiamatt couldn't sleep, not because of her wound, which was almost completely healed thanks to Kratos' healing spells and the regenative powers of her Jenova cells, but because her mind was racing, trying to sort out everything that had happened. The Lifestreams of both Gaia and Symphonia were faulty, spitting out people and allowing them to escape.

Odine had placed a device on her wrist that prevented her from accessing her sorceress powers and Dsanios had attacked her, threatening the life of the child she carried. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell Kratos what had happened.

The next shock was returning home and seeing her father alive in her step son's house. As much as she loved that fact that Terran was back, she was still confused. Even after the Keeper of Prophecy told her and the others that Ryukinogami was stolen from the Keeper of Balance and that Terran was released to serve as a messenger. Then came the prophecy itself.

_"Materials are being gathered and worlds disrupted. Darkness will reign where light once lived. The swords are the keys to salvation..."_

"What did she mean?" Tiamatt muttered quietly to herself.

"Tia, you're still awake?" Kratos asked from beside her. Tiamatt looked at her husband, who had decided to sit beside the bed rather then sleep beside her to avoid aggitating her injury.

"I can't sleep. I keep thinking about what has happened the last couple days and the prophecy the Keeper told us." She sighed, her eyes glowing slightly in the dark from past mako exposure. "What did she mean by swords?"

"I'm not sure but I would imagine one of the swords could possibly be the Eternal Sword."

"Possibly but what would the other swords be?"

"Who knows." Kratos sighed. "Tia, is the baby ok?" The Cetra's face fell and she turned away. "Tia..."

"I'm sorry Kratos..." Tiamatt said quietly, still not looking at him. "It all happened so fast and the wound was deep...my Jenova cells healed me but the baby...I should have been able to block Dsanios' attack..."

Kratos sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Tiamatt towards him, hugging her tight. "Tiamatt, its ok. It wasn't your fault. I should have been able to protect you better."

"No...I should have listened to you but I didn't. I'm sorry." Tiamatt answered, tears falling silently. "Maybe it was for the best."

Kratos looked at her curiously. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted another child?"

"I do but...everything is getting chaotic again. I don't want to repeat my experiences from my last pregnancy."

The Seraph gave a short laugh. "It really is a mircle that we have those two. And it seems you still haven't broken your habit of getting in trouble."

"I guess your right. Thank you Kratos." Tiamatt gave him a small smile as she hugged him before letting go and lying back down. He smiled back at her, watching as she finally fell to sleep before deciding that he should get some rest as well...

00000000000

"So...what are we supposed to do?" Nick asked, sitting in the recliner.

"Prophecy said we were part of the new prophecy and that worlds were in disorder." Terran reminded.

"We know that but how are we supposed to fix the problems and restore order?" Nick snapped, annoyed by the spirit's answer.

"She said the swords are the keys, right?" Eria said. "Couldn't the Eternal Sword be one of the swords?"

Terrance nodded. "Yeah and what about Surge? It pulled you all over the place didn't it?" Nick nodded.

"That makes sense since Surge could probably take us to the worlds that need to be fixed while the Eternal Sword corrected the what needs to be done." Tiamatt pointed out.

Kratos nodded in agreement. "That means that Lloyd would have to go."

"One problem. Surge can't control where it pulls me." Nick added.

"I wonder if it would be possible to synchronize the gates to Surge so that we could go to all the dimension you've been to." Tiamatt wondered.

"It might be possible and its probably more reliable then using your powers to rip hole in space-time with Time Compression." Terrran added. Tiamatt sighed and held up her wrist, showing him the restricter braclet. "Oh...I guess the gates is our only option."

Kratos nodded and stood up. "I'll contact Yuan and Raine and tell them the plan. They should be able to help." Tiamatt nodded as her husband walked out of the room to make the call.

"Hey Nick, can we go outside and train some more?" Terrance asked. Eria's eyes brightened and she looked over at her mentor.

"Alright." Nick sighed, standing up and heading for the door. "Let's go." The twins both nodded and followed him eagerly.

Terran smiled at his grandchildren before turning towards Tiamatt. "You did a great job raising them. I'm so proud of you."

Tiamatt smiled at her father. "Thanks Dad. I still wish you could've been here when they were little."

"So do I." Terran sighed before he laughed. "You named him after me didn't you?"

Tiamatt blinked in confusion for a second before she nodded. "Terrance? Yes, it was Kratos' idea since neither of them would be here had you not used Ryu to lock Jenova away. Kratos really thinks highly of you, you know?"

The spirit looked down. "Why would anyone look up to me? I'm a coward. It was because of me that you grew up without a family."

"Dad, you were scared. It was something new, something you weren't used to and weren't prepared for. I don't blame you for what you did. You think I wasn't scared when I found out I was pregnant with the twins? You can ask both Kratos and Hiro. I thought I wasn't ready and if it wasn't for their support, I probably wouldn't have been." Tiamatt said, causing her father to laugh. "And you came back when I needed you. If you hadn't come, I wouldn't have my family. Hell, there probably wouldn't be a Symphonia either."

"Thanks Tia." Terran smiled as Kratos came back into the room.

"Yuan said he'd be over in a while to help with the gates." He told his wife. Tiamatt nodded before they heard a cry and leapt to their feet.

In just the few seconds that it took them to get outside, they noticed a flash of light along with the disappearance of Eria, Terrance, and Nick. In their place was a small swarm of miniture black wingless dragon like creatures with red eyes and what looked like living lavaballs with beaklike mouths filled with sharp fangs, a fire like mane, and black beady eyes.

"What are they?" Kratos asked, pulling his sword as the energy blades shot from Terran's wrist and Tiamatt pulled the Oblivion Blade.

She looked at them for a second before she recognized them. "Minons and flamrics!"

"What?" Terran asked, confused as he looked at the strange creatures.

The flamrics growled and hissed, not charging for some reason as a taller minon stepped forward. This one was different from the others, larger and winged, its eyes shining with more intelligence and understanding then the others.

"Where has the sword gone?!" The larger minon growled, baring its fangs.

"How should we know?" Terran shot back, causing one of the minons to screech a warning.

"Silence scum!" The larger minon snarled. "How dare you speak to I, Valclaw, that way!"

Tiamatt's eyes widened as she looked at Valclaw. "What? Not again..."

"Tia?" Kratos looked at his wife curiously as Valclaw chuckled to herself. "What do you mean?"

"Valclaw is one of the creatures for a story I started writing a long time ago in my human life. She serves under a powerful being named Dilex, who was trying to destroy the world of Nikotu." the Cetra explained never taking her eyes off the small, yet powerful minon.

"Correct and since you know that, I am guessing you are the creator my master was taking about. His master would be pleased if I brought you to him, creator." Valclaw growled, a dark aura surrounding her as strange blades began to appear on her arms, legs, and tail. Her form grew bigger, easily ten times her original size which was about the size of a large dog, Finally, her transformation was complete and she roared, charging at Tiamatt.

The Cetra's eyes widened and she blocked Valclaw's fangs with her sword as Kratos and Terran fought off the minons and flamrics that were now attacking as well. Tiamatt leapt back and tried to swipe at Valclaw but she dodged easily and slashed at the Cetra with her claws, causing her to leap back again. Flames surrounded the Oblivion Blade as Tiamatt increased her grip on the hilt before charging forward.

"Dragon's Flame!" Tiamatt leapt into the air and spun, the flames from the sword surrounding her as it hit Valclaw but suddenly her blade was caught in the minon's teeth. A cracking was heard and Tiamatt's eyes widened as the sword suddenly shattered and she fell to the ground, holding only the dragon hilt of the sword. "No..." She stared blankly at the broken sword, not believing that it was destroyed.

"Tiamatt!" Kratos yelled, getting her attention just as Valclaw charged again.

Tiamatt raised her arms on instinct, preparing for the blow, the hilt of her broken sword still in her hand. The hilt glowed white and dissolved in her hand, the light that came from it, engulfing everything in white.

"Tiamatt!"

She looked up and saw Kratos running towards her. She felt something pull her back just as Kratos grabbed her hand and then, as if on some giant rubber band, they were shot forward. Tiamatt didn't know what was happening as she suddenly felt hard ground beneath her once more before blacking out, Kratos beside her.

0000000000000

Terran was confused. Tiamatt, Kratos, Valclaw, the minons, and the flamrics had suddenly disappeared in a bizzare white light, except for himself. He looked around frantically for any sign of his family but all he could find were the twisted shards of metal that once made up the Oblivion Blade.

"I have to tell the others." Terran said to himself, gathering what pieces he could of the blade before running towards Iselia and Lloyd's house...

* * *

**Hehe, I know short chapter but oh well. Now it gets really fun! Hehe!**


	12. Into the Forest

**Tiamatt POV**

"Tia, wake up!" the voice sounded paniked and I felt something nudge my shoulder. "Tia!"

"Kratos, what is it?" I asked, slowly opening my eyes to see the face of a dark red furred cat staring at me, its face only an inch from my own. I leapt to my feet but instead of landing on two feet, I landed on four...paws? I stared at my feet in disbelief and spun around to see my light brown furred tail. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know..."

I turned back to look at the auburn furred tom in front of me, my mouth dropping in shock. "Kratos?" The cat nodded, and just by looking in his still strangely auburn eyes, I knew it really was my husband.That and the fact that the fur on his head still tried to retain its spikey look that his hair as a human, possessed. "What happened?"

Kratos shook his head. "I'm not sure. I remember the light and the slingshot effect and then waking up here. Other then that, I'm not sure."

"What about Eria and Terrance? Have you seen them?" I asked. Kratos shook his head again. "I hope their safe..."

Kratos nuzzled the side of my neck and licked the top of my head. "I'm sure their fine. They have Nick with them. He won't let anything happen to our kids." I nodded and returned the nuzzle, surprised to hear a pur come from my throat. "Does this seem at all familiar to you Tia?"

I looked around and noticed we were at the edge of a forest, a series of strange scents coming from it. I also noticed a fence that seperated the human neighborhood from the forest. I couldn't place where we were but it seemed familiar and I heard russling coming from a nearby bush. Kratos stood beside me, the fur bristling on the back of his neck in unease.

"Come on out!" He said, scanning the bushes. The rustling stopped and Kratos stared at one spot. "I know you're there so come out!"

A ginger colored tom with flame colored fur and green eyes and long haired grey tom with yellowish eyes walked slowly from the bushes, eyeing us curiously but also giving us a clear warning.

"Who are you, kittypet? Why are you hunting in Thunderclan territory?" the grey tom asked.

"Tell us who you are first?" Kratos asked sternly, looking back and forth between the two strange cats.

"Kratos, I think I know who they are?" I said quietly. He glance at me, waiting for me to continue. I stepped forward and bowed my head slightly. "Forgive my mate, Kratos. We do not mean to cause problems. We are only looking for our kits and we got lost. We even searched through some of Twoleg Place for them but to no successs."

The ginger tom looked at me. "You lost your kits?" I nodded and he looked at his companion. "Greystripe, maybe we can help them."

Greystripe's eyes widened. "Fireheart, what about Tigerclaw? He'll have our pelts!"

Fireheart sighed. "I guess your right. Maybe we should bring them back with us. Maybe Bluestar will let us help them." Greystripe throught for a moment before he nodded. "Ok, follow us and don't get lost again." The two forest cats took off, leaving me and Kratos to catch up.

"Tia, what's going on? What is a kittypet? Or a twoleg for that matter?"

"A kittypet is a cat that is owned by a human and a twoleg, well...that should be obvious." I told him. I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye and noticed that Fireheart and Greystripe had stopped outside a large, protecive bush with a small tunnel for an entrance way.

"I'll go first and you two go in the middle. Greystripe will follow." Fireheart explained.

We nodded and followed the ginger tom into the camp, Greystripe behind us. The camp was pretty big with several dens scattered at the edge of the clearing. I noticed a couple she-cats watching over a couple kits that were playing outside what I assumed was the nursery. I also saw a den were a bunch of elderly cats were gathered around a tree stump and two more dens that I guessed were for the apprentices and the warriors. Under a ledge sat a blue-grey she-cat with icy blue eyes who was talking to large dark brown tabby tom with dark eyes and strangely long front claws.

"Wait right here. I'll see if I can get Bluestar to speak with you." Fireheart said before scampering off towards the she-cat.

I noticed that he lowered his head slightly towards her and noticed that she seemed to hold a lot of respect for Fireheart but if my memory is correct then I knew why. I noticed the dark furred tom glared at the young warrior but my attention was drawn away from him as I noticed Bluestar walk towards us with Fireheart at her side.

"Fireheart has told me that you have lost your kits. Is this correct?"

"Yes Bluestar." I answered, bowing my head slightly, Kratos following my example. "We have searched for some time now. I'm curious if they may have wandered home by now but our home is very far away."

Bluestar nodded. "I see.Well, I don't see any harm of you staying here for a short time but if you stay, you must help support the clan. Besides, I think Starclan has sent you to us."

"Understood." Kratos said even though I could see he didn't know what Starclan was.

Bluestar swished her tail, appearing to make a mental note to herself. "May I ask your names?"

"I am Kratos and this is Tiamatt."

Bluestar nodded. "What strange names...hm...could you be the ones Starclan mentioned?" Kratos gave me a curious look as Bluestar turned and leapt on top of the ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the High Ledge for a Clan meeting!"

The clan cats began to move towards the ledge, giving us weird looks as they passed us and muttering among themselves. I noticed Kratos looked uneasy from all the attention we were getting but that was probably partially due to the fact that we were now cats.

"Starclan spoke to me in a dream, saying that a pair of cats would come to help the forest. Today, those cats arrived!" Bluestar annouced. More mummering rose from the cats under the ledge. "Tiamatt, Kratos, please step forward." Kratos and I looked at each other before approaching the ledge where Bluestar leapt down to meet us. "We welcome you to Thunderclan and give you your clan names."

I heard some of the cats give disapproving meows and noticed Tigerclaw, the dark tabby that Bluestar was talking to earlier, glaring at us. None the less, both of us bowed our head.

"Kratos, I give you the name Flameclaw. May Starclan protect you." Kratos bowed his head again as Bluestar turned towards me. She seemed to look at me forever before she finally spoke up. "Tiamatt, a strange aura comes from you, one that I do not understand though Starclan seems to speak easily to you. Therefore, I give you the name, Auraheart. May Starclan protect you." I looked at her, shocked as I noticed that just as Bluestar had said, I was still sensitive to the Lifestream even though this world's Lifestream felt odd. Finally I bowed my head. "As is tradition, Flameclaw and Auraheart will hold silent vigil tonight."

"Flameclaw! Auraheart! Flameclaw! Auraheart!" Fireheart and Greystripe cheered. Some of the others cats joined in but half heartedily.

Kratos looked at me, still looking slightly confused and I would've answered but as I started to open my mouth to speak, Bluestar gave me a stern glare, reminding me of the silence rule. We padded towards the center of the clearing, nodding to some of the cats that welcomed us before all the cats started to make their ways towards the dens. I looked at Kratos and sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night but what did Bluestar mean by we were sent to help the forest?

0000000000000000000

**Eria POV**

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around the strange forest we had appeared in. The forest was strangely silent when we arrived and Nick cusing at Surge seemed to echo through the trees.

"I don't know. Ass won't tell me." Nick huffed, Surge slung across his back as he seemed to being trying to avoid the sword. Terri and I just gave him an odd looking, causing our teacher to scold. "Come on let's see if we can find out where we are."

"Can't we rest for a while?" Terri asked, looking worn out. He also had a nasty burn on his arm and another one on his back from one of the strange fireball monsters that had attacked us before Surge pulled us here.

Nick glared at my brother. "The sooner we find cilization, the sooner we can get that treated. Untill then, we need to keep moving."

Terri sighed and tried to stand up only to gasp and fall back down into a sitting position. I ran to his side. I looked at his back wound, trying to figure out away to help him stand without causing him more pain but even the top of his shoulders seemed to be burned. Terri moved only slightly, stopping as he gasped from the pain the burn caused.

"Terrance, Eria, come on!" Nick yelled impatiently. I wondered what had come over him and why he wasn't trying heal Terri.

"Nick, he needs to be healed now!" I yelled. Nick glared at me but sighed as I just glared right back and started walking back towards us. "Terri can't travel in this condition."

"Eria, Surge used some of my energy to pull his here. I don't have the energy to cast a healing spell otherwise I would." Nick explained. "You can't cast any magic can you?" I looked down and shook my head.

Terri looked at both of us, trying to smile to cover up his pain. "Its alright. I'm fin-AHHH!" Terri fell back down again when he tried to stand up.

"Terri, stop moving!" I growled. Terri looked at me and sighed.

"Fine...but what are we gonna do?"

Nick looked around, and wandered over to some broken tree limbs. "We'll stay here for the next and allow all of us to rest a little. Eria, can you find more wood for a fire?"

I nodded and ran into the wood. You would think being in a forest that there would be plenty of firewood but this forest seemed unatuarally clean and cared for. It made me even more curious. As I made my way deeper, finding only a little bit of wood, I heard a strange humming. It was soft and while I was unsure of where it came from, I wasn't scared. I eventually found myself stopped in the middle of the forest, eye closed as I listened to the humming the came from the trees around me. When the sound stopped, I felt strangely refreshed and opened my eyes only to leap back in shock, the creature in front of me giving a startled cry.

It was bizzare looking, like a scrawny light green leafy dragon or something. It stood on four legs, its front ones were really long and looked fragile but seemed to still be able to support the creatures weight. It also had wings that looked like they were covered in leaves and had the same leaves on it's head, around it's neck, and on it's wrist as well as on the end of it's tail. It blinked its dark eyes as it cocked its head to the side and looked at me.

"What are you? I've never seen your kind before." The creature said, leaning closer as I felt my mouth drop at hearing it speak. "Can you speak?" I nodded slowly as a small cluster of leaves on its neck extended forward on a strange vine like arm and the creature prodded my shoulder. "Tell me then, what are you?"

"I...I'm a Cetra." I finally managed to say. The creature smiled and trilled softly in approval.

"Cetra? Never heard of that before."

"Um, well...I'm not even a full Cetra since Dad is human..." I admitted, recieving a curious look from the dragon creature. "Um, what are you?"

The creature looked at me in disbelief before its laughed. "I'm a vinrid! My name is Clearleaf. What's yours?"

"Eria. But please, I need to hurry and find fire wood. My brother and Nick are waiting for me." I answered, looking around the 'vinrid' or whatever he called himself. Clearleaf gave a concerned look, seeming to ask if something was wrong without really speaking. "Terri was burned by these weird living fireballs. He can't be moved till its healed."

"I think I can help." Clearleaf said suddenly. "Where is your brother?" I pointed off in the direction I had come from and felt the vine claws grab me before I found myself on the vinrid's back. "Hold on!"

Clearleaf leapt suddenly into the trees, leaving me to wrap my arms around his neck in an attempt to not fall off as he moved through the forest with ease. What surpirsed me about the vinrid is while he appeared to be scaled like a dragon, up close I could see that he was covered with small feathers. I also noticed that his wings looked alot like the wings of a bird, more so then my wings which still looked slightly dragonic.

"Is that them?"

I looked over his shoulder and saw Nick and Terri down below. Nick was pacing impatiently and Terri looked worried. "Yeah, thats them." Clearleaf nodded and leapt down from the tree, starling Nick who pulled out Surge. "Nick, its ok. He's wants to help." I told him.

Nick looked at me as I slid off the vinrid's back and then at Clearleaf. "Please listen to her. I only want to help." Nick looked at the vinrid in disbelief as I led him towards Terri who just looked at him in shock. "Please, relax."

Terri nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to relax as much as his burns would let him. With that done, Clearleaf started humming, his voice soft and clear. I felt at peace as he spread his wings, the leaf like feathers at the edge of his wings glowing. I looked at my brother and watched in shock as his burns healed at an amazing pace before all that could be seen was unmarked flesh. When the healing was done, Clearleaf stopped humming and he folded his wings back. Terri slowly opened his eyes and looked at his previously burned arm.

"Wow..." He muttered, touching the new skin in disbelief. I was shocked too and I could tell Nick was as well.

"How did you do that?" Nick asked, looking at the vinrid.

"The gift of the healing song is given to us vinrid when we are born." Clearleaf answered. "As we grow older, other songs come to us." Nick nodded and then looked around.

"So where are we?"

Clearleaf chuckled. "Tivega Forest, south of Dico Valni, on the world of Nikotu."

"Where?" Terri asked. I nodded in agreement with my brother.

"Nikotu. In the ancient language, it means life giver." Clearleaf explained. We all slowly nodded only to freeze as a strange shrill cry came from the forest. The vinrid looked startled. "Come on, we have to get to the valley!"

Clearleaf took off, leaving us to chase after him as answering cries were heard...

000000000000

**Third Person POV**

Terran sat nervously, the shards of the Oblivion Blade still in his hand as Lloyd paced nervously, waiting for Yuan and Raine to arrive. Colette was trying to comfort the spirit was Hiro and Aya, who were contacted mainly for the bond and friendship they had with Tiamatt and her family. The others were not told of the situation and allowed to continue with what ever they were busy with at the moment.

"I can't believe it..." Hiro muttered, looking at the broken pieces of the sword. "Its not right. Tia's had the sword for as long as I've known her and only now did it break. Then she disappears along with Kratos in a weird light. And we have no idea where Eria, Terrance, or Nick are."

"You don't think they're..." Aya drifted off. Hiro shook his head.

"There's no way. Even if she doesn't have her sword, she still has other ways to defend herself."

Terran sighed and looked at the Aoyama's. "I think they were taken to another world."

Lloyd stopped and looked at the spirit. "And my brother and sister?"

"Surge probably pulled Nick and the kids somewhere safe during the attack." Terran explained. "I hope they're safe anyways..."

"I'm sure they are. I bet they're all trying to get home too." Colette added, trying to keep everyone's spirits up. The all nodded and sat quietly, praying that Colette was right as they continued to wait for Yuan and Raine...

* * *

**I know, I know. You're all probably thinking "WTF?!" But this is one of the real twist of this story. Don't worry, plenty more are to come! hehe!**


	13. The First Worlds?

**Tiamatt POV**

The night was uneventful and boring. Morning was a welcome sight as the rule of silence ended as the cats began to emerge from their dens. I could tell Kratos was tired, something he probably hasn't felt for thousands of years. Of course, I was tired too and couldn't wait to sleep.

"Auraheart! Flameclaw!" We turned to see Fireheart coming towards us, a small bird in his mouth. He set the bird down in front of us and smiled. "You two didn't eat last night. You have to be hungry."

I nodded as I realized he was right. "Thank you." The ginger tom smiled again before going to get his own breakfast. Kratos eyed the bird as I began trying to pull the feathers out.

"Tia, you're not really going to eat that are you?" Kratos asked.

"Unless you'd rather starve Kratos, we're going to have to eat what is caught. I guess its easier for me to say that since I've learned to survive in more then one form." I sighed, and took a bite. "Tell you one thing, its a hell of a lot better then Raine's cooking."

My husband chuckled and slowly leaned towards the bird, sniffing it before he slowly took a bite. His eyes brightened and he took another bite. "This is pretty good."

"That's only because we're cats right now." I laughed, nuzzling his neck and surprised to hear him pur in response. "You know, we better not tell Lloyd and the others about this or we'll never hear the end of it."

"I suppose you're right." Kratos agreed, licking my head. "But how are we supposed to get home?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I guess we should speak to Bluestar about what is going on here." Kratos nodded and followed me as I walked towards the crevice that was the entrance to Bluestar's den, Tigerclaw standing guard. "We wish to speak with Bluestar."

"She doesn't have time to speak with you." Tigerclaw said with a slight growl, glaring at us. I returned the glare, unable to keep the fur from bristling on the back of my neck.

"Tigerclaw, let Auraheart and Flameclaw enter. There are matters I must speak with them on." Bluestar said, padding up towards the entrance.

Tigerclaw glared at us for a second longer before bowing his head and allowing us to follow the Thunderclan leader. The tunnel was short and we quickly entered a large chamber with a hole in the top that let in light and air. In the center sat an old dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes. I assumed this was Yellowfang, Thunderclan's medicine cat.

Bluestar sat beside the medicine cat, signalling us to sit as well with a slight flick of her tail. "Starclan has told me that you were once Twolegs. Is that true?"

I looked at Kratos who nodded. "Yes, we are human or Twolegs as you would call us."

"How did you become cats?" Yellowfang asked.

"We don't know. We were attacked when our children disappeared and shortly afterwards, we arrived here as cats." I sighed. "We only wish to find Eria and Terrance and then go home."

Bluestar nodded. "You must be worried about them." I nodded and felt Kratos rub against me to comfort me. "Unfortunately, I don't think that is possible at this time. You see, we believe that you were sent to help us get rid of the strange dark creature that has been terrorizing the clans."

"What?" I turned to look at Kratos. "You don't think this is one of the worlds the Keeper of Prophecy told us about do you?"

"It's possible..." the Seraph turned cat said quietly. "Assuming that, I guess that our son and daughter are facing a similiar situation on another world."

"Other worlds? Are places outside the forest facing similiar problems?" Bluestar asked, curious about what we were talking about.

I nodded and faced the blue-grey she-cat again. "Yes, people we thought were dead are suddenly alive again and some of them are after us."

"Did they follow you here?"

"I doubt it. I haven't fully learned how to track mana signitures through the gates though I'm sure its quite possible." I sighed, receiving confused looks from both cats. "Nevermind."

'What was it you wished to speak with us about?" Kratos asked.

Bluestar looked at us, looking worried. "Tonight the clans are meeting at Four Trees but I'm worried the creature may attack. I am asking you to come along to help us fight the creature if it decides to attack tonight."

I looked at Kratos who nodded before turning back towars the Thunderclan leader and medicine clan. "We will come."

Yellowfang smiled, showing the reason she had her name. "Your help is appreciated. I recommend you rest so that you are prepared for tonight."

"Thank you." Kratos and I both said, bowing our heads before heading out of the den.

It was still early in the day but due to the silent vigil last night, we were both exhausted and I walked over to what I guessed was the warrior's den. Crawling through small entrance into the surprising large den, I wandered over to what looked like an unused cornered and curled up. Kratos rubbed against me, purring before he lay down beside me, causing me to pur in response.

"Rest well, Tiamatt." Kratos said softly, nuzzling my neck again. I knew he was trying to keep me comforted due to our situation, the unknown location of our children, the recent loss of our unborn child, and the shattering of the Oblivion Blade and I greatly appreciated it. I was glad that he was with me and fell to sleep, content that he would always be with me...

In the late afternoon, we were woken by a pale ginger she-cat named Sandstorm. The she-cat seemed to have a little bit of an attitude towards us but I remembered that she also seemed to make fun of Fireheart due to the fact that he used to be a house cat and had made warrior status before her.

"Come on! Its time to go!" Sandstorm said as we got up and stretched and she left the den.

Kratos followed me out of the den when I followed Sandstorm into the the clearing. "Tia, I was thinking. How are we supposed to fight like this? We don't have weapons and I doubt we could cast spells..."

"I'm not sure but I guess we'll find a way." I sighed walking towards the entrance to the camp where Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Yellowfang, Sandstorm, and several other cats had gathered. "We're ready to go."

Bluestar nodded and with a flick of her tail, signalled for the other chosen cats to follow her out of the camp. Kratos and I stayed near the back, listening and watching carefully for anything that seemed out of place. Luckily, everything was peaceful and we soon reached the area where the four territories of Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan met.

There was a large rock where three other cats sat talking to each other. I assumed they were the clan leaders as Bluestar joined them and Tigerstar most likely went off to speak with the other deputies. Even Yellowfang left to speak with the other clans' medicine cats leaving me, Kratos, and the other warriors and a couple apprentices to do as we wish till midnight when the meeting of the clans began. Kratos and I wandered the edges of the clearing and I noticed that as the night went on, I could feel a sense of unease coming from the forest.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight." I mumbled. Kratos nodded. "It feels too much like...when the Remnants are close by."

"You don't think they might of come here do you?"

I sighed as I looked at him. "I'm not sure...its possible...some of them do possess the ability to transform like me but why attack here?"

Kratos was silent for a moment as he sat down. "Maybe...its like how you described the Lifestream of the Sol System...maybe every world is connected. Prehaps if one world is disrupted, so are the others."

"That would make sense...since we know several worlds are all facing problems." I agreed. "But if thats the case then we need to deal with the source of the problems instead of helping every world otherwise this will never be solved." Kratos nodded but turned his head sharply towards the edge of the clearing as a strange growling came from it.

"What is that?" He asked, standing back up and peering at the bushes carefully. He leapt back with a yowl of surprise as a spike of ice shot up from under him and several dark furred cats stepped from the bushes, laughing.

"What do we have here?" one tom laughed. "Sister and her mate are cats? How sad..."

I growled, wishing for my sword. "Leave this world!"

"And why should we?" a she cat asked as some of the clan cats noticed the 'rogue' cats. "Our new masters want you and we are here to fulfill their request."

One of the other Remnant cats growled in annoyance. "This is taking too long. Fira!"

The air around me grew warm and flames quickly appeared, singing my fur as I leapt away. I noticed that the spell had startled the clan cats and they scattered for safety from the strange attacks. I was curious how the Remnants could still use magic and became curious if maybe I could too.

"Demi!" I shouted. The air around the she cat darkened and began to twist as the gravity crushing spell took effect. She yowled in pain as it hit her before it released her but it didn't matter. I got the information that I needed and apparently Kratos did too as he began to charge mana. "Haste!"

I sped off, attacking with my claws as Kratos' attack finished charging. "Thunder blade!" A rune formed under the Remnants at the electrical sword came crashing down on them. The she-cat was severely injured now and tried to flee but a Firaga stopped her, killing her as more Remnants came out of the bushes. "Tia, there's too many!"

"I know, just do what you can!" I shouted to Kratos. He nodded and closed his eyes, chanting and causing his sapphire mana wings to appear. I blinked in shock before returning to casting my spells. "Meltdown!"

"Judgement!" Kratos yelled, his wings glowing at the beams of light rained from the sky and killed several of the Remnants but more continued to come. "Tia, we need to get out of here!"

I looked around but the Remnants had completely surrounded us. "How?" As if to answer my question, a dozen warriors raced at the Remnants, taking them from surprise and givng us a slight up hand and time to cast more spells. "Ultima!"

"You imbeciles...can't even capture the target without losing a dozen of our own." Everyone stopped and looked at the large black cat as he stepped forward. "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us Sister."

I growled at the new Remnant cat as he got closer. "No. Now leave this place." The cat growled as a large amount of energy built up around him. "Leave!"

"Not without you Sister." The Remnant laughed, the energy around him forming the familiar smirling dark mass that was Ultima. "Ultima!"

My eyes widened as the dark energy raced at me but Judgement rained down and stopped it...at least for a moment to give me time to cast my own spell. "Planet, hear my prayer. Lend me your power. Holy!" The white energy surged forward and hit Ulitma, causing an explosion. The last time I remember is the blind white light and Kratos calling out my name...

0000000000000000000

**Eria POV**

My mouth fell open at the sight of the golden, jewel embedded gates at the place Clearleaf called Dico Valni. It was amazing and I could feel an emmense amount of energy radiating from the gates as Clearleaf lead us through them. The inside of the valley was even more amazing then the gates themselves. Dragons, phoenixs, four legged sea serpents, strange furred wingless dragon like creatures, and more Vinrid wandered the valley which was more like a giant city in itself. I saw large fields of crops, several small lakes, and a lot of buildings but the grandest of them was a gold and silver temple in the middle of the valley.

"This..is amazing..." Terri gasped. I nodded in agreement as Clearleaf chuckled. "You live here?"

The vinrid nodded. "Yep but we used to like in the forest but that was before the attacks got really bad. After that, Fireleaf brought everyone here. She probably speaking with Tycu and the other leaders at the temple."

"Tycu?" Nick asked, his eyes wide as he scanned the area.

"Yeah, he's the representative of the dragons. There's also Koto of the Aqui, Diunika of the Zakio, Nightfire of the phoenixes, and Fireleaf of the Vinrid." Clearleaf explained.

I couldn't help but laugh when I heard Nightfire's name. "We also now someone named Nightfire but he lives on another world." Clearleaf gave an amused look as on of the furred dragon like creatures approached, allowing me to see that he also had large ears and what looked like a blade at the end of his tail.

"Clearleaf, where were you? Fireleaf has been worried sick!" The creature scolded.

Clearleaf lowered his gaze and looked at the ground. "I wanted to visit the forest for a while, Falit. I'm sorry."

Falit glared at the vinrid. "Tell that to your mother, young one." Clearleaf nodded as Falit finally noticed us. "What are these creatures?"

"We're humans." Terri said, glaring at the strange creature. "What are you?"

"I am a Zakio. We are distant relatives of dragons just as Vinrid are distantly related to phoenixes." Falit explained.

"Thats weird..." I muttered. "So what are we to do now?"

Clearleaf looked at me for a moment before looking at the temple. "Oh, we need to talk to the leaders and then you can stay!" I was yanked forward as he grabbed my arm with his vine arm and he rushed towards the temple. "Maybe they know how to get you home too!"

"Hey! wait up!" Nick shouted, him and Terri running after us. Clearleaf stopped when he reached the steps and waited for Nick and my brother. "Damn, warn us next time you take off like that."

"Sorry..." Clearleaf muttered as the doors to the temple opened and a large orange scaled dragon with a scar on his left walked out. "Tycu!"

The dragon looked at the vinrid and smiled but at noticing us, wore a curious look. "Who and what are they?"

I sighed. "How many times do we have to explain this!?"

Nick laughed as he stepped forward. "We're humans. My name is Nick and these two are Terrance and Eria."

Tycu nodded. "What are you doing in Dico Valni?"

"Clearleaf brought us here." Terri explained as the vinrid nodded. "He said we would be safe here."

"Hmph, that will be true enough as long at the magic in the gates holds." Tycyu snorted before walking off.

"Whats his problem?" I asked, shocked by his behavior. I was curious how someone like him was supposed to represent the dragons of this valley.

Clearleaf sighed. "Forgive him. He just hasn't been the same since Ash was killed. Tiamatt and Zane deaths only added to his problems..."

"Tiamatt? That's our mom's name!" Terri said in shock before looking down sadly. "I wonder if Mom and Dad are looking for us..."

"Of course they are Terri!" I reassured my brother. He looked up and nodded. "Just watch, we'll be with them again soon!"

"Yeah..."

Nick chuckled as he turned back to Clearleaf. "We are supposed to talk to the other leaders right?"

"Oh yes. Come on!" Clearleaf took off again, having us follow him till we got to a chamber where a gold plumed phoenix, a golden eyed zakio, a sliverish aqui, and vinrid with red tinged feathers sat, taking quietly among themselves. "M-Fireleaf!"

The older vinrid turned towards us, smiling at Clearleaf before glaring sternly. "I'm disappointed, Clearleaf. You know that all but warriors are forbidden to leave the valley!"

Clearleaf lowered his head. "Sorry Fireleaf..."

Fireleaf sighed before looking at us. "And who are you?" We all sighed and reintroduced ourselves and explained out situation. "I see...You are welcome to stay here until you find a way home but we must ask you to help while you are here."

Koto, the aqui, nodded. 'Yes, you see, it time to harvest the Soozu fields and we need as much help as possible."

Nick looked at me and Terri and we both nodded before Nick turned towards the leaders again. "We understand."

"Good, then Clearleaf, take your guest home and allow to eat and rest." Nightfire agreed. Clearleaf nodded and walked towards the exit.

"Come on!"

We followed him through the valley and just looking around this strange new environment, I knew this was going to be interesting.

00000000000000000

**Third Person POV**

Terran was impaciently pacing back and forth as Yuan and Raine tried to track down Tiamatt, Kratos, Terrance, Eria, and Nick's mana signitures. So far, they hadn't had any luck but they continued to work at it. The kids were also restless, worries about their friends and wondering about their adventure.

"You think anything like that will happen to us?" Arx asked, glancing over at his father who looked worried.

"Don't know." Lisea shurgged. "I'm kinda jealous though."

Kit nodded. "I know what you mean. I want to go on a journey and do something big like what Mom and Dad and everyone else did fifteen years ago!" the other kids nodded in agreement.

"You think Eria and Terrance are ok?" Alcana asked.

Seth grinned and nudged the half dragon. "You worried about your girlfriend Alc?"

"What?! No! I mean, yes! I mean! Eria is not my girlfriend! She's practically my cousin! I just worry about her and Terrance." Alcana stumbled causing the others to laugh.

"You know...you two aren't really related so it would be ok if you really did like Eria like that." Ryan pointed out, still laughing as Alcana's face turned red.

"He's right brother!" Mica agreed. Alcana muttered something into his cloak. "What was that brother?"

"Nothing..." Alcana mumbled, turning away and causing more laughs to break out among the kids. "I hope everyone is ok..." The kids became silent and nodded, Yuan and Raine crossing several more universes off the list...

* * *

**Ok, I know your probably confused about the Chaos World part with Nightfire and Tiamatt and that but let me explain. The Nightfire of CW that Eria and Terrance have just encountered was created several years before the Nightfire used a couple chapters ago and in the original If Only and Final Destiny. And the Tiamatt is obviously not the same Tiamatt that is with Kratos. The Tiamatt that Clearleaf is talking about is one of Tycu's five hatchlings. She was killed by a leviathan at a young age and never really got a big part of the story. Zane was killed by the deadly Faizu Flu. And Ash...well...that one will be explained later... hope you enjoyed this chapter! R and R please!**


	14. Trouble and Tension

**Eria's POV**

Clearleaf led us to a small house.It had a kitchen, small living room, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. It was then that I realized that while the creatures that lived here seemed really primitive, they actually had technology to match ours.

"Eria, you take that room." Nick said, pointing to the room to the right. "Terri and I will take the other one."

I looked at them in confusion. "Why?'

"Eria, your a fifteen year old girl and even if I am your brother, people could get the wrong impression if we share the same room. Besides, you can't tell me that you don't want your own room." Terri explained, moving towards the room that he was sharing with Nick.

I grinned, knowing that he was right as I moved to my room. "Alright, night!"

"Good night sis." Terri smiled back as Nick followed him into their room.

I sighed as I closed the door behind me and laid down on the bed, quickly falling asleep.

Clearleaf came early and like my brother had promised he would, Terri came to wake me up. Clearleaf seemed to think it was funny that I had such a problem about getting up on time and as we walked towards the fields, began to tease me about it but I was so used to Terri making jokes about it that I just ignored it till the vinrid stopped.

"Here!" Clearleaf threw a bag to all of use before leading us closer to the fields. "Your job is quite simple. Just pick the ripe soozu and place it in your bag. When its full take it to the store house over there." He pointed towards a large building where I could see dragons, vinrid, and zakio loading the crop into the building. "There will be others working in the fields too so if you need help, just ask them."

"Alright. Thank you." Nick nodded. Clearleaf grinned and took to the air, going to a less occupied part of the field. Walking towards one of the tall plants, Nick pulled the soozu from the stalk and looked at it. "So this is soozu? It looks like corn to me."

I laughed as I noticed he was right. "Guess they have different words for things we are familiar with."

"Guess your right." Nick laughed, putting the crop in the bag he was given.

"Can we just get this done?!" Terri said impatiently, already having pulled several ears of soozu and placed it in his bag. I nodded and began to help the harvest.

00000000000

Three hours we've been picking the soozu. It gets boring quick but this was how we were supposed to help so I shouldn't complain. We ran into Tycu and his two remaining hatchlings, Neku, a red female, and Dizun, a dark blue male, and helped them till Tycu looked up suddenly. The orange dragon's mouth fell open as he looked over the mountains that surrounded the valley and when I looked at what he was watching, I noticed a black scaled dragon flying towards the fields.

"It can't be...Ash?" Tycu muttered as the black dragon stopped and released a stream of flame on the crops. Tycu took to the air immediately followed by Neku and Dizun.

"You three get out of the fields!" Neku warned before following her father and brother. Nick nodded and signalled for us to follow him.

"Whats going on?" Terri asked, looking back as Tycu confronted the black dragon he had called Ash. I was confused on what was going on but I hoped they would be ok as we headed back to the safety of the house as I noticed aqui, phoenixes, zakio, and vinrid make their ways to the fields...

**Third Person POV**

The kids were all outside while their parents tried to find out what had happened to Tiamatt, Kratos, Terrance, Eria, and Nick. They were still wondering what they could do to find their friends and soon decided to head towards the forest to search the area where the Aurions and Nick had disappeared.

They moved quickly through the town, luckily avoiding any curious adults and Anna, who was walking around the small town. It didn't take long before they reached the Aurion house and the clearing it was located in.

"Alright, look for anything strange." Kit said, scaning the ground.

The other kids nodded and looked over the area. After an hour, all they had found were a few small shard of the Oblivion Blade that Terran had missed and some areas of scorched grass.

"What exactly do you think happened here?" Seth asked, looking at the burned earth.

Mica scanned the grass, looking confused. "I'm not sure but...what ever creatures attacked them weren't natural."

"Of course they weren't!" Lisea snorted. "I've never of creatures like that before except maybe Fire Elementals and Bombs. But what Terran described didn't seem like either one of those."

"Thats not what I meant." Mica sighed, kneeling on the ground and running a hand over the scroched ground. "What ever those monsters were, they weren't born or evolved from anything. They were created."

"Created? How is that possible?" Arx asked, confused.

Alcana shook his head. "Who ever did it has to be powerful. Its no wonder the Oblivion Blade was destroyed though I'm sure other factors were involved."

Ryan nodded, looking at the small shards of metal they had gathered. "Only question now is, where are they?"

They all nodded with a sigh before there was a strange explosion of white light and the sound of something hitting the ground was heard.When the light faded, the kids all gasped in shock as Tiamatt lay unconscious on the ground.

Arx's eyes widened and he ran to her side. "Aunt Tia! Wake up!"

Tiamatt moaned and opened her eyes as she pushed herself up to look at her nephew. "Arx? Am I home?" She looked around her for Kratos but didn't see him, only the kids. "Where is Kratos? Did he get left behind?"

"What are you talking about?" Kit asked, confused as to what the Cetra meant. "Hey where's Terrance and Eria?"

Tiamatt looked at Kit in shock as she stood up. "They haven't returned yet?" Kit shook her head. "Damn it! I hope their safe."

"I'm sure they are." Alcana reassured her. Tiamatt nodded sadly. "Prehaps we should return to Lloyd's and then you can explain what happened."

Tiamatt nodded with a laugh. "You know, you're really serious for your age. Too much like Vincent. Its ok to act like a kid everynow and then." Alcana sighed as he turned back towards the path that would take them back to Lloyd's.

When they got there, Tiamatt basically had her ribs crushed by Terran who was relieved to see his daughter.

"Dad, please! I'd like to be able to breath!" Tiamatt gasped, causing Terran to release her. "Thank you."

"Where is Kratos? Eria? Terrance?" Terran asked as Tiamatt was hugged by Hiro and Aya.

"I don't know. Kratos and I didn't end up in the universe as the kids and when I came back, Kratos wasn't with me. I don't know where he is." She explained, looking worried.

"Maybe Dad ended up in a different part of the woods?" Lloyd said after thinking for a moment.

Tiamatt nodded. "Yeah, hopefully. I'll see if I can find him."

Hiro and the others were about to say they'd help but Tiamatt was already out the door heading back towards the woods in hopes of finding her husband...

00000000000

Anna, not really understanding what was going on with the gate situation, walked around Iselia, worrying about Kratos and Tiamatt. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at Tiamatt, even if she was happy that Kratos had moved on after her death. Still, Anna was alive again but her husband was married to another woman and while she didn't want to break them apart...she wanted him back.

"No Anna, he's got Tiamatt now and two kids. You can't interfer." She said outloud to herself, not noticing as she slowly left Iselia. "But...we had a family together too. And wasn't I his, first?"

Anna sighed and shook her head, trying to clear her head of the thoughts that could only cause problems for the people she loved and called her friends. Finally, she looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of the abandoned Human Ranch and slowly wandering to the cliff where she had fell after Kratos tried to stop her from killing Lloyd.

She sighed again as she looked at the back of her hand where her keycrestless ex-sphere had sat before being removed by Kvar and casuing her to transform into an exbula. She could still feel the pain that the sword caused as it pierced her heart and the look of heartbreak on Kratos' face at the deed he had done. But if he hadn't, she might have killed Lloyd.

It was hard to believe that had happened thirty years ago and Lloyd was now grown up with his own family and Kratos had moved on to someone who shared a similiar pain and someone that she considered a friend even though they had only briefly met. Back then, she wanted Kratos to move on and be happy but she was trapped in an ex-sphere then. Now, she was alive again and know that, she couldn't hold back a feeling of jealousy.

Anna continued to look at the old building until her attention was drawn to a bright flash of light at the base of the cliff. Running to the edge and looking over the edge, she saw Kratos unconscious down below. She raced down the cliff to him, knelling beside the Seraph and shaking his shoulder.

"Kratos! Wake up!"

The angel moaned and opened his eyes, blinking slowly as he sat up only to gasp in shock as he saw the woman in front of him. "Anna?"

The brown eyed woman smiled and nodded. "Yep, its me Kratos."

Kratos continued to look at her in shock, slowly reaching a hand out to touch her face. "I can't believe it..."

"Believe it!" Anna laughed standing up.

Kratos stood up beside her and pulled her into a tight embrace, surprising her. "I missed you so much, Anna. I'm so happy that you're back!"

Anna tried to say something as Kratos leaned towards her but before she knew it, Kratos was kissing her and while she tried to remind herself that he had Tiamatt and she needed to remind him of that, she couldn't help but give into him.

0000000000000

Tiamatt was wandering throught the woods, looking for any sign of Kratos but she was having no luck. At least untill she noticed a flash of light a little further into the woods.

"Kratos!" Tiamatt took off towards where she saw the flash which was deeper in the woods then she thought. When she finally did make it to where the light had originated from, she stopped, shocked at the sight before her.

Kratos had his arms tight around another woman. Not only that but he was kissing her, the strange woman melting in her husband's arms. Tiamatt felt her heartbreak as they finally broke the kiss and Kratos smiled softly at the unknown brown haired woman before he heard a sob and looked up to see Tiamatt. The Seraph gasped as he realized she had seen him kissing his late wife, Anna. Anna, curious as to why Kratos had a horrified look on his face, turned and gasped at Tiamatt, who turned around and ran into the forest.

"Tiamatt!" Kratos yelled after her, releasing his hold on Anna to run after the Cetra but she had already disappeared deeper into the forest...

* * *

**Ok, ok...just to tell you, I've been planning this for a while now. Just another twist! Hehe! Read and Review please!**


	15. Betrayl

I couldn't believe it. Kratos had been kissing another woman. Not even really kissing, more like shoving his tongue down her throat. I couldn't believe he had done that! I knew the woman was Anna but still, wasn't I his wife too? Wasn't I the woman he was currently married to? Or was I just some tool to help take his mind off his dead wife?

I growled angerily at the thought, trying to tell my self it wasn't true but the scene I had just witnessed continued to resurface. I couldn't believe he would do that, even if it was Anna. How could he betray me like that?

"Tiamatt!"

I ignored his cry, knowing he was just going to try to explain it but I didn't want to talk to him. Not after what he had done. I ran back to Lloyd's house, hoping that maybe Kratos would give up when I reached the house. Hiro was outside with Aya and I ran to my brother.

"Tia? Whats wrong?" Hiro asked, looking concerned as I ran to him and hugged him. "Tia?"

"Did you find Kratos?" Lloyd asked, coming outside.

I glared at him when he said the Seraph's name. "I don't care what happens to that bastard!" I growled causing Hiro, Aya, and Lloyd to give me concerned looks as the "bastard" and Anna finally caught up, tightly gripping hands.

Hiro glared at Kratos. "What did you do to her?!" The blonde noticed that Anna had ahold of Kratos' hand . Growling angerly, Hiro ran at Kratos, fist raised and hitting the angel square in the jaw, causing him to stumble backwards. "I can't believe it Kratos. I thought you were a better man then that!"

"What? No! Hiro let me explain!" Kratos said, trying to defend his actions as Hiro clenched his fist again and stood in front of him, glaring angerily. "I was shocked that Anna was alive. My mind went blank for a moment."

I growled as I stood up and glared at him. "Your mind went blank? You forgot all about me just because Anna showed up again?! Well, its nice to know what I've actually been to you all these years after I gave my heart, body, and soul to you. You only used me to lessen the pain of losing Anna, didn't you?!"

"No! Of course not!" Kratos answered, looking hurt. "Tiamatt, please, I'm sorry."

"If you're sorry, why are you still holding her hand!?" I shouted, pointing at Anna. Kratos looked at her and she let go before the Seraph tried to take a step towards me.

"Tia, please, I'm sorry." He pleaded.

I continued to back away as Hiro and Aya stood beside me, Lloyd watching in shock as the others came out and joined him. I growled as I twisted the wedding band off my finger and threw it at him. "You leave me alone Kratos! I want nothing more to do with you! Take your ring! Take your fucking name! Just leave!"

"Tiamatt..."

Hiro glared at him, his hand still tightly clenched as he stepped in between Kratos and me again. "If it wasn't for Terrance and Eria, I'd kill you now for hurting my sister. I suggest you leave now Kratos before I change my mind."

I could tell Hiro was serious as Kratos looked at my brother in shock before he looked over at Terran who gave him an angry, disapproving glare. The Seraph then turned his auburn gaze at me, his eyes begging for forgiveness but I turned away and heard him sigh sadly.

'Tiamatt, I love you. I'm sorry." Kratos said quietly. I didn't answer and refused to look at him as I heard him and Anna walk away.

After a moment I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my father, who pulled me into a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry that happened Tia. I never thought Kratos would do that."

"Neither did I..." I mumbled, still crying. "I really do love him but why did he have to do that?"

"Hey Tia, you think you'll ever forgive Dad and take him back?" Lloyd asked, shocked by the sudden breakup.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Lloyd. I love your father but...you can't imagine how much pain I felt when I saw him kissing Anna. I know that was his first wife and your mother but it doesn't lessen the pain. I don't know if I can forgive him to this betrayl but if he is willing to prove himself loyal to me then prehaps our marriage can be saved."

"Oh..." Lloyd said quietly, looking down.

I sighed and walked towards the house, ignoring the sad and sympathetic looks I was getting from most of the group. When we got back inside I wandered over to the gate, trying to decide if I should return to Gaia until I calmed down.

"Tia?" I looked over at Aya, the teal haired woman looking concerned. 'What are you going to do now?"

"I...don't know. I just want to be alone for a while and think things out. Can you please keep looking for Terrance and Eria for me?" I asked. Aya nodded along with Hiro, who know looked more concerned then angry now that Kratos had left. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"We know." Sheena said, giving a reassuring smile. "Good luck."

I nodded as I started the gate and soon found myself in Terra Garden. Several of the cadets and SeeD smiled at me but I ignored them and quickly went outside. I just wanted to be alone for a while. Spreading my wings and taking to the air, I soon found myself flying over what used to be Icicle Village, my hometown. Though it still had that name, it was now more of a resort town where people came to ski on the mountian slopes and much busier then it was when I was growing up.

It was strange walking through the once familar town. Even stranger when I saw a hotel where my house used to be. Of course, the house had been destroyed shortly after Shinra took me for the experiments. I wasn't even allowed to get the letters Sephiroth had sent me during the war back then.

Sighing, I began to wonder what my life would be like if we had been able to live our lives out together instead of being ripped apart by Shinra and Jenova. I shook the thought from my head, reminding myself that even if Kratos and I were currently seperated, I was still techniquely a married woman. Besides, any chance Seph and I might have had together was long past and he was now a part of the Lifestream.

I shivered slightly from the cold and realized that I probably looked like an idiot standing outside in the snow covered environment with only a t-shirt and jeans. I decided to head for the inn to rest and hopefully get some warmer clothes but when I opened the door, I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry sir." I apologized taking a step back to him through but when I looked at him, my mouth fell open as my eyes were drawn immediately to his bright green ones. "Sephiroth!"

The silver haired man blinked in surprise before smiling. "Hey Tia! Never thought I'd see you again!" I nodded with a laugh. "So...where's Kratos?"

I stopped laughing and couldn't help but growl as I remembered his betrayl. "I don't care where the hell that bastard is!"

Sephiroth looked shocked by my words. "Did you two have an arguement?"

"Arguement? I went to go find him only to see him sticking his tongue down some other woman's throat!" I shouted. Sephiroth gave me a sympathetic looked and hugged me gently.

"I'm sorry Tia." Sephiroth whispered. "I know that hurts."

I snorted. "Right, how would you know?"

"Because I watched you fall in love with him, Tia." Sephiroth said quietly. "When you met him, I was forced from being your one and only to just a past lover and friend. You think it didn't hurt me when I saw him comfort you, help you when you needed it. It hurt when I found out you were pregnant with his children when I couldn't provide you the family you wanted even when we were together."

I just looked at him in shock as he spilled his heart out to me. I had never thought how my relationship with Kratos would affect him. I noticed that while he was trying to fill the role of a friend, he wanted more. In truth, I did too and latched on to the silver haired man.

I suddenly released too that I actually understood why Kratos had done what he had done. The only difference between me and Sephiroth and him and Anna was that I had a longer time to adjust to Sephiroth's death and knew that there could be nothing more between us. At least, until now...but wouldn't that just be getting back at Kratos for the pain he had caused me instead of living out a long awaited desire? I hate temptation, especailly when I know it wanted me as much as I want it.

"Seph, I'm sorry. I didn't know." I admitted, rubbing my face into his shoulder. He froze when I did that, still holding me in a loose hug. "I just want you to know that I still love you and I would do anything for you."

Sephiroth stood still and I knew his was internally arguing with himself over what I was offering. Hell, I almost couldn't believe it myself. Finally, he looked down at me and pried me off of him. "I'm sorry Tia, but you belong to another man. I can't take advantage of you no matter how tempting it is or how much I love you. All I can provide you as comfort as a friend."

I sighed as I released my hold on him and nodded. "Yes I suppose your right. I shouldn't ask that of you."

Sephiroth gave another reassuring smile, though I could see the glint in his eyes. "Don't get me wrong Tia, if you two were more then just seperated, you'd be all mine." I couldn't repress a laugh at this as he stepped out of the way slightly and held the door open. "You have be cold Tia. Let's just get our rooms and go to bed alright?"

"Ok." I nodded, stepping inside the warm hotel and walking towards the counter to order my room...

00000000000000

**Nikotu (Chaos World)**

Tycu, Neku, and Dizun flew quickly towards Ash, the black scaled dragon that was scorching the fields as hidden up in the mountains was Valclaw, along with numerous Minons, watching the destruction.

"Ash!" Tycu yelled finally reaching the black dragon. "I can't believe your alive!"

She looked at the orange dragon in confusion as the two younger dragons smiled at her. "Why are you calling me Ash? My name is Nightwing!"

"Ash, what do you mean? What happened to you?" Neku asked, confused by her sister's words and by the strange metal leg that replaced her real right one.

"Don't you remember your family?" Dizun asked.

Ash/ Nightwing growled angerly. "My family? My family abandoned me and left me for dead!"

Tycu looked shocked that his duaghter could think such a thing. "We would never abandon you, Ash. We could never abandon family.'

This only seemed to anger the black dragon even more. "You are not my family!" She held her hand out, a black bladed sword appeared and as she gripped the hilt, black flames surrounded the blade.

As Ash/ Nightwing prepared to attack Tycu, Valclaw signaled for the Minons to attack and accessed the power her master had given her to call the Flamrics.With her orders given, she spread her wings and flew down to aid Nightwing.

Eria, Terrance, and Nick watched as the the Minons swarmed down into the valley, only to be stopped by a strange barrier that appeared suddenly, protecting the valley. The Flamrics however, having been summoned directly from the burning fields, were wrecking havoc until the aqui, zakio, and dragons stopped them. The phoenixes had left the protective barrier to chase off the minons as the vinrid chanted to put out the flames. Ash's attack had been stopped when Nightfire rammed into her, protecting his friend and ally. Ash quickly retreated as more of the Five Clan Army brought its attention on her. In the end, no one was injured but half the crop had been destroyed.

000000000000

"I can't believe it. Ash is alive!" Tycu said, still in shock even hours after the attack. "But why was she attacking the valley?"

Nick shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she's allied with those other creatures that attacked."

"Are you suggesting that she is working for the enemy?" Koto asked, giving the swordsman a curious look.

"She could be. I mean, you said she disappeared right? And that you thought she was dead?" Terrance reminded, sitting with his arms crossed over his chest. "What if the enemy found her?"

Tycu sighed as he looked at the young human. "But she should still remember us."

"Well, maybe she has amnesia." Eria suggested. Tycu looked at her with interest. "What if she hit her head or something. If its bad enough, it could make her forget stuff right?"

"Yes, prehaps..." Tycu noted before looking towards the other leaders. "I say we attack Dilex directly!"

Diunika gaped at him. "Are you saying that we should charge into enemy territory without any clue on Dilex's true strength or location for that matter? All we know is he is located near Lozint Plek." Tycu shrugged.

"You truly are a reckless one, Tycu." Fireleaf sighed. "I understand that you want your daughter back but Diunika is right. We know nothing of his base."

"Hey!" All five creatures turned to look at Terrance. "If you guys do attack this Dilex guy, can we come too?"

The five leaders all gave the half Cetra a sketical look as Eria nodded in agreement with her brother. "Please? We really could help!"

Nick laughed but had to agree with the twin Aurions. "We may seem small and frail compared to you but we've trained hard and would like to help you as much as possible."

The five leaders looked at the humans for a moment before turning to each other, talking quietly. Finally, they faced them again and Nightfire spoke up. "Agreed. We will allow you to aid us but we want you to practice extreme caution when we finally attack."

"Alright." Nick agreed, Eria and Terrnance nodding beside him.

* * *

**Hehe, this is getting fun to write! Don't worry, I'll involve the others more next chapter! Read and Review please!**


	16. Worries

Anna couldn't believe it. Tiamatt had pracitcally given Kratos to her in her rage. Inside, Anna was crowing victory though part of her was overcome with guilt as she watched Kratos. It was easy to tell that the Seraph felt miserable about what he had done but Tiamatt wouldn't listen to him, even throwing her wedding band at him. Kratos still had the ring clutched tightly in his hand as they walked around the woods.

"Kratos, it'll be alright." Anna said, trying to comfort the Seraph. Kratos didn't say anything and kept walking silently. Anna paused, biting her lip as she tried to think of someway to pull Kratos out of this slump he had worked himself into. Maybe, just talking to him would work. "Kratos, what's wrong? I've never seen you like this before."

The Seraph stopped, looking at the ground and Anna noticed that the hand holding the ring clenched tighter. "What if she is right?"

"Right about what?" the brown haired woman asked, stepping beside him.

"About just using her to lessen my own pain, what if I really did that?" Kratos asked. Anna shifted uneasily, unsure how to respond. "What if...these past fifteen years with her, were built on lies that I convinced myself were true?"

"Kratos..." Anna started but stopped.The pain from the break up with Tiamatt and her words that were said seemed to cut the Seraph deeper then Anna would have ever thought possible.

"What about Terrance and Eria? Our children? What will they think when they hear this?" Kratos asked quietly.

"I...I don't know Kratos." Anna mumbled in reply, putting a hand on his shoulder. Kratos looked at her as she then hugged him. "I'm sorry Kratos. It's all my f-"

"No, its not. It's mine. I was the one unable to control myself and that is why Tiamatt left. I betrayed her trust and losing her is my punishment."

Anna frowned at this and hugged her husband tighter. "I'm still here for you Kratos."

The angel stiffened slightly before slowly bringing his arms up to return the embrace. "Thank you, Anna."

0000000000000000

Everyone was still shocked by what had happened earlier. The kids were confused but wondered how Terrance and Eria would react when or if they found out. Hiro was worried about his sister, knowing that she had suffered more from the experience then she let on when she returned to Gaia. He was also concerned for his neice and nephew, both of which were still currently missing. Terran was wondering if he should find Tiamatt and help her the best he could or if he should just wait for her to return on her own. The spirit constantly would start walking towards the gate before turning around and sitting back down, unsure of what to do.

"Terran, we understand if you want to go. Tia is your daughter after all." Lloyd said, also fighting with his own emotions over the situation.

Terran sighed and looked at the Eternal Swordsman. "I know, but...how would I talk to her about this? You must remember I have no experience as a parent even if I am her father."

"I don't think it matters much as long as you let her know that you love her and are there to help her." Colette said, trying to reassure Terran, who sighed again.

"Maybe so but I also wish to know that my grandchildren are safe."

Everyone nodded in understanding as Raine and Yuan continued to try tracking the Aurion Twins' mana signitures.

00000000000000

Eria was excited. Finally a real battle even if it was a few days away. Terrance was excited too and quickly decided to declare a competition with his sister once they got to Dilex's fortress. Nick laughed when he heard this and only warned them to be careful. The five clans that inhabited the valley were all preparing for the attack as well, especially after a young phoenix scout had discovered Dilex's location. Still, tension now hung over the valley after half the crop had been destroyed and other then preparing for the attack, the clans hardly interacted with each other.

Eria and Terrance, sore from yet another day of picking the corn like soozu, were talking with Clearleaf who had quickly become friends with the young Aurions. He would often explain thing about Nikotu, the valley, and the clans that the twins were curious about. Nick often joined in but when he wasn't, he was often heard arguing with Surge about trying to get them home or speaking with one of the clan leaders for more information on the attack.

Nick was currently sitting with Eria, Terrance, and Clearleaf. "I'm curious, what exactly are those minons and flamrics? Surge said that they weren't normal but couldn't explain why."

"the minons and flamrics? Well, rumor has it that Dilex creates and controls them with strange powerful magic." Clearleaf explained.

"Ok, but what about Dilex then? He keeps being brought up during discussions but why?"

Clearleaf sighed. "Nobody really knows much about Dilex. They call him a demon though some think he's mortal like us. He also the one that creates the minons and flamrics like I said earlier. He's got some really weird magic from what I've heard too."

Terrance and Eria looked at each other. "Sounds kinda like what Mom told us about when Jenova contolled her."

Eria nodded in agreement and turned back towards the vinrid. "So do you think we can win?"

"I ...don't know..." Clearleaf said, looking down. "Maybe but we'll be out numbered. Unlike Dilex, we have a limited number of allies. That and we don't know how strong Dilex is and the journey to Lozint Plek will be difficult. You three will probably have to fly with some of the dragons or some of us vinrid." Eria and Terrance couldn't help but laugh.

"Right, Nick might have too but we don't!" Clearleaf gave Eria a confused look. "We can just fly on our own."

"How? You two don't have wings!" Clearleaf said. The twins looked at each other again before revealing their blue feathered wings. "Amazing! Is this a normal trait in you humans?"

Terrance shook his head as he folded his wings away. "No, its not. But Mom and Dad aren't really normal. You see, Dad is an angel and Mom...well, apparently she was experimented on when she was younger but she doesn't like to talk about it."

"True. I know I don't know much about what happened either but whatever happened to her gave her some strange abilities and she passed some of them onto you two." Nick agreed. "I still wonder what you two are capable of but I guess we'll find out in a couple days."

They all nodded in agreement and before long, returned home to rest for the journey to Lozint Plek that would start the next day...

The following morning was spent gathering supplies and those leaving Dico Valni for the attack were preparing their weapons, wether it was swords, arrows, claws, or fangs. The vinrids, being healers and not fighters, made sure they had whatever medicine they might possibly need. Eria, Terrance, and Nick held a small, simple review of their skills, both offensive and defensive but before too long, it was time to leave.

"Nick," the swordsman turned to look at Tycu as he approached, Dizun at his side. "You are going to be flying with Dizun."

"Thank you but I'm curious, how exactly am I supposed to stay with you?" Nick asked.

Dizun laughed and turned slightly to reveal a make shift saddle on his back. "Diunika had this made. It's crude but it should work."

Nick eyed the indeed crude saddle as Dizun laid down on the ground to allow Nick into the saddle. Slowly, Nick got himself situated so that he was relatively comfortable and carefully slid his legs though the loops meant to serve as stir-up and gripped the think strap of tanned leather that was meant to be held onto. Dizun twisted his neck around to look at Nick as Eria and Terrance spread their wings, everyone waiting for the Nick to give the signal that he was ready. After making sure he was secure, he nodded to Dizun, the blue dragon grinning slightly as he faced forward once more and leapt skywards along with a large mass of dragons, many of which carried aqui and zakio, phoenixes, and vinrid.

"Holy shit!" Nick cursed, surprised by the sudden take off and the speed of the dragon. Dizun laughed, glancing back at his rider with a grin. "Take it easy Dizun! I'm not used to this!"

"Well, neither am I!" Dizun laughed back.

"Oh come on Nick! It can't be that bad!" Eria giggled as Dizun picked up more speed and she noticed that her teacher tightened his grip on the leather strap that served as reins.

"Easy for you to say. You're flying on your own wings!" Nick shot back, causing both twins to grin and laugh. "Hmph."

Tycu chuckled from nearby but gave them a stern glare. "Please stay alert. Even if we are just outside the valley, we are still vulnerable to attack."

Everyone nodded, quieting down as they continued to fly east towards the coast and the sea port of Lozint Plek. Finally, as the sun was setting, the port city came into veiw but it was no longer the busy city it once was. Lozint Plek was now silent, having been destroyed by Dilex, whose fortress could be seen only a few miles away. A tall, dark spike covered tower that was swarming with minons, flamrics, anf firey worms that seemed to made of molten rock. After choosing what appeared to be a relatively safe place, the army attempted to rest for the attack that would come the next day while keeping a watchful eye on the tower...

000000000000000000

Tiamatt had visited Sephiroth in his room, right across the hall from hers, telling him of the last fifteen years and some of the current situations. The Cetra's primary concern was over her still missing children and their reactions to the break up. She knew she couldn't stop Kratos from seeing, not that she wanted to do that after she grew up without a family. As for Kratos, while she now had more understanding of why he had done what he had done, she still couldn't forgive him. He had made a mistake that could have easily been avoided and he, for the most part, destroyed the trust Tiamatt had placed on him. But she was gratefully that she had a sympathetic ear to talk to.

"Tia, I'm sorry. Prehaps you should at least talk to Kratos. Tell him what you told me about understanding. Maybe you can patch things up. If you don't, Anna might claim him." Sephiroth said. Tiamatt rolled her eyes and looked away. "If you're not going to do it for yourself then do it for your kids. Eria and Terrance deserve to have both parents there for them at all times."

"I know...I...just don't want to talk to him right now." Tiamatt said quietly. "I...almost wonder..if maybe I'm right..."

Sephiroth gave her a curious look. "What do you mean?"

Tiamatt sighed and looked at the silver haired man, tears starting to form in her eyes. "What if I'm right? What...what if he never really did love me? What if I really was just a tool to him?"

Sephiroth sighed and walked the few feet seperating them to pull her into his arms. "Tia, Kratos loves you. Just as I love you. I'm sure what he did was an accident and that he realizes that. You just need to talk to him." Tiamatt let out a sob, causing Sephiroth to hug her tighter in reassurance before releasing her. "It's late Tia, and you need your rest. We can talk more in the morning if you want to."

Tiamatt nodded and stood up. "Thank you Seph. Good night."

Sephiroth smiled at her as she left, silently wishing she would stay though he knew better. Tiamatt had Kratos and even if she was mad at him and left him, she was still married and therefore, off limits. Still, it didn't stop his feelings towards Tiamatt, who he knew shared the same feelings towards him.The silver haired man sighed and turned off the lights before lying down and dreaming of a life that could have been but never was...

Tiamatt couldn't sleep, no matter how tired she was. The room was oddly empty and cold, and not because she was in Icicle Village. Fifteen years with Kratos had caused her to grow used to his presence while she slept and without that comforting presence, Tiamatt couldn't seem to sleep. Finally she sighed and sat up, looking at the door for a moment before standing up. She peered across the hall at Sephiroth's room, wondering if the silver haired man would allow her to sleep in his room, just in a chair or on the floor, somewhere where her mind would hopefully not wander to secret desires. Slowly, the Cetra walked across the hall and knocked on the door to the quiet room and heard footsteps before the door opened.

"Is something wrong?" Sephiroth asked, looking concerned.

Tiamatt was silent for a second, looking down at the floor. "I can't sleep. I was wondering if I could...possibly sleep in your room. Not like the bed or anything, just the floor."

Sephiroth chuckled and stepped out of the way to let her in. "Of course Tia. But your getting the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, it's your room, you take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor!" Tiamatt said stubborn, setting the pillow and blanket she had taken from her room on the floor as she sat down.

The silver haired man cocked an eye brow as he looked at the stubborn woman before bending down, picking her off the floor and carrying her to the bed.

"Sephiroth! Put me down!" Tiamatt yelled, struggling to get free of his grasp but he had a tight grip on her. "I said put me down!"

"Alright." Sephiroth laughed, letting drop onto the bed. Tiamatt glared at him and started to stand up to return to the floor but Sephiroth stopped her and forced her to sit back down by putting his hands on her shoulder. "Tell you what. This bed is pretty big. If we sleep on opposite sides then I think nothing will happen. What do you say?"

The woman glared up at him but could tell he had honest intentions and that as long as they controlled their own emotions and desires, nothing would happen. "Alright, but if anything happens then I'm putting my foot upside your head. Got it?"

Sephiroth nodded as he walked over to the other side of the bed. "No touch. Got it Tia. Question is, how good is your control cause I'm struggling with mine but I think I got it under control for tonight at least."

Tiamatt laughed as she laid down on her side and looked at him, laughing. "So says the man who claimed me as his own at sixteen because of lack of control."

"Hey, not my fault I find you so irrestible. Besides, you can't say you didn't enjoy it." Sephiroth grinned, a lustful glint in his eyes. Tiamatt blushed and looked away. "You were so different back then, kind of wild. Hell, we terrorized the town when we were younger remember?"

"Yeah. Whose idea was it again to freeze shut every door in town, including the door to our own home?" Tiamatt laughed, her face still slightly red. Sephiroth laughed as well before quieting down as Tiamatt rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. "I'm surprised we weren't arrested for some of the things we did or kicked out of town but I guess thats one of the advantages of growing up under the protection of Shinra. Then we grew up a little and you taken for the war. I miss the days when we were together."

Sephiroth smiled, and slowly scooted closer to her, reaching out to caress her face. Tiamatt looked up at him, her eyes being brought to his immediatly as he pulled her closer. "So do I Tia. So do I."

* * *

**Hehe, Looky! Tia's not as innocent as she seems. Nope not at all! Good thing she grew up, eh? hehe. you know...that was kinda fun to write...and the Battle! Yes the Battle! Yippe! That'll be next chapter I promise! Yeppers! Next chapter and I promise it'll be good! Read and Review please!**


	17. Acerbus Ignis

Everyone was tense as they finished the final preparations for the attack. Flamrics, lavaworms, and minons surrounded the tower, growling warning to the scouts who dared to fly over the tower grounds. Also scattered among the minons and flamrics were large, lumbering, dimwitted humuniod troll like creatures that threw large rocks and boulders at the flying scouts.

Back at the clan camp, everyone was preparing for the attack. The Vinrid gathered small pack of herbs as most of the phoenixes eat a plant that caused their flames to burn hot yellow and white. The dragons and zakios prepared bows and swords as well as a few energy weapons for the attack along with the sharpening of their own claws. And the aqui were equiped with strong yet light weight, waterproof bladed armor with a small energy cannon perched on their backs. This was mainly due to the fact that without water to fight in, aqui are mostly defenseless on land and the land around the tower was dead of all plant life with only a few small polluted streams that struggled to remain.

"Wow...Eria! Look at this!" Terrance said excitedly as he picked up a small handheld energy cannon similiar to what was attached to the backs of the aqui. "Isn't this cool?!"

Eria sighed and shook her head. "Terri, I think you've been helping Mom with her machines too long..." Terri glared at his sister for a moment before turning his attention back to the firearm.

"Still...it is pretty cool. Not as cool as my Hyperion but still..." Eria couldn't help but laugh at her brother as he finally set the gun down and drew his gunblade. "Nothing will beat Hyperion!"

"Oh of course not brother! Nothing could ever stop your gunblade!" the auburn eyed girl taunted.

Terrance just grinned and cocked the weapon over his shoulder. "Damn right! Specially with my new move! Those monsters out there won't stand a chance!"

"Just save some for us, tough guy." Nick laughed as he walked towards the twins, Surge ready in his hand."Come on, Tycu and the others are about to give the final orders."

00000000000000000000000

"We found them!"

Terran was the first to the gate where Yuan and Raine were recording and locking the universe coordinates where they believed his grandchildren might be. "You found them?" Terran asked again as the others followed him into the room with the gate.

"Yes. Eria and Terrance are in a world we've never seen before but we've found them." Raine reassured the spirit, who sighed in relief.

"I believe Tiamatt and Kratos should be told." Yuan added. The entire room fell silent and Hiro clenched his fist as he remembered what had happened the other day. Yuan seemed to notice and turned to the blonde. "Hiro, they both need to be told where their children are. I understand that you are protective of Tiamatt and are still mad at Kratos for what he did but this is not the time. They need to know where Eria and Terrance are."

Hiro thought it over for a minute before nodding. "Alright, we better find them then."

Lloyd nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I think you, Aya, Terran, Vince, and Kayla should head to Gaia. You guys know that world better then we do and could find Tia faster. The rest of us will try and find Dad."

"Can we go too?" Arx asked.

Aya turned to her son and put a hand on his shoulder. "Arx, you and the other kids need to stay here. You'll be safe here."

Arn sighed and looked down. "Ok..."

Hiro smiled at Arx. "Don't worry. We'll be back soon. Just stay out of trouble." Arx and the other kids nodded.

Soon the parents were gone. Hiro, Aya, Terran, Vincent, and Kayla having gone through the gate back to Gaia while Lloyd and the other Symphonians searched Iselia and the area around it for Kratos. With the adults gone, the kids quickly gathered around the gate.

"You can get us to where Eria and Terri are right, Ryan?" Lisea asked.

Ryan nodded as his fingers flew over the keyboard. "As long as your mom and dad didn't lock install a password, we'll be fine. Otherwise it might take a little longer."

"You can do it Ryan!" Kit encouraged. Ryan nodded and within minutes, the shimmering gate was open. "Let's go!"

00000000000000

Tiamatt was guilt ridden when the morning came and the memories of the night flashed through her mind. She couldn't believe that she slept with Sephiroth, even if he was a past lover. Sephiroth himself felt just as guilty and tried to reassure the Cetra that what occured wasn't just her fault.

"Sephiroth, what am I supposed to do now? I've sunken lower then Kratos! Theres no way I can talk to him now..." Tiamatt said sadly.

"Tia, its not your fault. I'm the one who started it." Sephiroth tried to reassure her. "I'll just explain what happened to Kratos and I'm sure there won't be a problem."

"...I can't believe I did that. I was so stupid!" Tiamatt muttered to herself.

Sephiroth sighed and grabbed her shoulder, turning the woman till she faced him. "Tiamatt, you are not stupid. You are one of the most intelligent women I know. We just made a stupid mistake but I'm sure that once we explain what heppened, Kratos will understand."

"Hopefully..." Tiamatt sighed. "Seph, thanks for listening yesterday. I think that, now, I'm ready to talk to him, but I'm scared of how he'll react when he finds out about last night..."

"I'll explain it to him, Tia. Don't worry."

000000000000000000000

Kratos was awake all night, Anna leaning against his shoulder, silently watching the small fire die. He had still had the wedding band tightly clenched in his hand as he thought of what he had done.

"I have to talk to her..." Kratos said quietly to himself.

"Hm?" Anna mumbled slowly opening her eyes to look at the angel. "Good morning Kratos."

"Did you sleep well?" Kratos asked as Anna sat up.

"With you beside me, how could I not." Anna laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek but he stopped her.

"Anna...I'm sorry. I love you but...I love Tiamatt too." Kratos said quietly. "And, while thirty years ago we may have been husband and wife. Tiamatt is and has been for the last fifteen years my wife and the mother of two of my children. I have to at least speak with her."

Anna looked at the Seraph sadly. "I see...so, our time together really is over."

I'm sorry Anna but Tiamatt, Eria, and Terrance, they need me. My family needs me and I need them just as we once needed each other." Kratos explained.

Anna nodded and smiled. "Protect those important to you, Kratos. And if Tiamatt is the one important to you then...go to her. I'll understand."

Kratos' face brightened and he stood up, helping Anna to her feet. "Thank you Anna!" The Seraph fell silent suddenly and looked down. "But what about Terran and Hiro? They most likely won't let me near Tia."

"Who cares? If you love her and she loves you back then thats all that matters!" Anna shouted and before she sighed. "Jeez, I can't believe I'm actually encouraging you to go back to her. Tiamatt is basically my rival when it comes to you."

Kratos chuckled. "I've realized that."

"Right, well, come on! The sooner we find Tiamatt, the sooner you two can go get your kids right?" Anna reminded. Kratos nodded. "Then lets go!"

00000000000000

"Fated circle!"

"Burning rave!"

A powerful shockwave raced along the ground, causing the earth to crumble under the mions, trolls, and lavaworms after Eria's fist made contact with the ground and an energy shockwave went racing through the air from Terrance's Hyperion. Nick then rushed past the twins to finish off any enemy that had somehow survived the combo before signalling them to go ahead.

The Aurion twins ran ahead, dodging minons, flamrics, lavaworms and battling allies as they steadily made their way towards the tower. Up ahead, Tycu and his family and be seen fighting fiercely in hopes of finding Ash. A minon suddenly screeched, charging Eria from the side and sending her to the ground.

"Eria!" Terrance pulled the trigger tight on his gunblade while thrusting one hand towards the minon. "Get away from my sister!" Fire mana charged around him before being focused infront of his palm and launched at the minon, knocking it away from Eria before charging forward and slashing at the creature. Only once he was sure that it was dead did he turn to face his sister. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Eria suddenly darted past her brother, slamming her fist into the face of a flamric. The creature screeched as the impact caused it to shatter into embers. Eria cringed as she shook her hand out, the metal knuckles glowing red hot. "Man thats hot!"

"Come on!" Terrance laughed, getting his sisters attention again just as more minons and other creatures decided to attack the twins. "Guess its time to test our new moves."

Eria nodded in agreement as she grinned and cracked her knuckles. "To bad Nick is busy back there. I really wanted to show him what I could do."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"ONE!"

Eria and Terrance started to rush forward but a bullet ripped between them and instantly killed the troll directly in front of them. The startled twins looked behind them to see Alcana standing calmly, a small trail of smoke drifting from the end the barrel of his gun. Kit, Arx, Seth, Ryan, Lisea, and Mica all stood beside him.

"Sorry we're late!" Seth grinned, pulling a kunai from a small pouch strapped to his side and flicking it with perfect aim at a lavaworm.

"Nah! You're just in time!" Eria laughed as they rushed forward to get more into the battle. "Now where were we?"

"I believe we were gonna try out our new moves." Terri reminded. Eria grinned again and nodded, racing forward.

"Meteor barret!" Eria leapt into the air, charging energy into her fist before slamming it down on a group of minons, killing them instantly and leaving a small crater.

"Nice but now its my turn!" Terrance raised Hyperion above his head, holding down the trigger and charging energy into the blade. A light exploded from the weapon and surged skyward, greatly lengthing the blade before swinging it downwards on the battle field.

The attack left an open path towards the tower which the kids immediately took. They raced forward, killing any enemy in their way until they were only a few feet from the doors. The air suddenly seemed heavy and hard to breath as an overwelming dark energy seemed to appear suddnley.

"Flamma moenia." A wall of fire suddenly surrounded the kids, forcing them to stop.

"What the? What's going on?" Arx shouted.

"Are Tycu and the other 'Great' leaders so desperate that they are sending human children into battle? How pathetic."

"Who's there!?" Lisea yelled, causing the unseen enemy to laugh.

"Guys, be careful. Whatever or whoever is with us has extremely powerful magic." Mica warned, scanning the area around them with her powers. "AH! Damn it! He's blocked my magic! I can't see!"

Alcana stepped closer to his sister and took her hand with his human one to reassure her. "Show yourself!"

"Very well." The group all turned towards the voice to see a group of shadows swarm together on the ground and then rise to form a clocked figure with long horns that went towards his back and red, slitted eyes.

"You! You're Dilex!" Terri growled, raising Hyperion.

Dilex chuckled. "Indeed I am. And you are the offspring of the Sorceress and her friends correct?" The group all glared at the demonic creature, causing him to laugh once more. "Good. You could prove usefull then. Lukon!"

A man walked from the flames, his hair a bright firey red and his eyes amber in color. "Yes, sir?"

"Capture them." Dilex said simply before dissolving back into shadows. Lukon grinned as he turned to the kids and held open his hand. In it appeared the same black flamed sword as what Ash/ Nightwing had used when she attack Dico Valni. "Meet Acerbus Ignis, the sword my master stole from the one you call the Keeper of Balance!"

* * *

**Hehe! I think thats enough for now! And remember people! I've warned you before that I'm making this up as I go! Though I was kinda planning some of this, not much, but a little...oh well! hehe! This is fun! Yeah! ...sorry...too much sugar...Oh and sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I had a essay that was due and I ended up working 5 or 6 hours on it and 7 pages long. Then I got sick and you can't really write anything when you don't feel good so...yeah! Read and Review please!**


	18. Power of Dark Fire

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?!" Terran shouted to a startled Excious.

"I mean exactly that. I didn't even know she had returned to Gaia." The Remnant tried to explain to the spirit. "I can try to locate Tiamatt through her GS. If that doesn't work I can send out search parties."

Terran nodded, glaring slightly as the headmaster of Garden walked to a computer terminal in his office. "I hope she is alright."

"Terran, its Tiamatt we're talking about. She'll be fine." Aya said to reassure the spirit.

Terran sighed and shook his head. "You'd be surprised at how much trouble my daughter actually gets into. These last few years may have been peaceful but the years before that..."

"Aya, you were lucky you came back after everything was solved. I wasn't there for everything but from what the others have told me...I'm just glad you were able to get her back Terran." Hiro said.

"I couldn't leave my daughter to be controlled by Jenova." Terran replied simply before looking down sadly. "Especially since it is my fault that she survived the experiments that allowed Jenova to control her."

"That may be true but had you not done that, things may have actually been worse." Vincent pointed out. Terran sighed and nodded as Excious walked back towards them.

"It seems like Tiamatt is the upper part of Esthar." Excious explained before chuckling. "Doesn't surprise me that she went to the most technologically advanced city on Gaia. Course she could just be passing through on her way back here since we're currently just south of the city."

"Let's go find Imoto then." Kayla said. The others nodded and followed the dragoness out of Garden.

000000000000000

"Tia, what exactly are we doing here?" Sephiroth asked as they took one of the many platforms that carried citizens through the continent sized city.

"Well, I was think that since this is on the way back to Garden, that maybe we could stop here for on the way. Its been forever since I've been to Esthar and besides, I need a new weapon." The Cetra explained as their platform stopped and they reached the northern business district that also housed a large array of stores.

Sephiroth stopped, confused and looked at her. "What do you mean a new weapon? What happened to the Oblivion Blade?"

Tiamatt stopped and sighed sadly as she looked over her shoulder at the silver haired man. "Seph...a few days ago, we got into a fight against some strange enemies and well...the sword shattered. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Tia. I'm just shocked. Hell, I am shocked it lasted as long as it did." Sephiroth laughed."But I'm glad it was so useful. Especailly for how much it was to get that for you."

Tiamatt laughed and gave him small smile. "Thank you Seph." Sephiroth smiled back as they approached a small weapons shop.

Inside was an old man behind the counter as well as a young teenage boy. The glass counter displayed all sort of weapons, from guns, to daggers, and even nunchuks. Swords and gunblades as well as other bladed weapons lined the walls.

Tiamatt and Sephiroth weren't the only customers in the small shop either. Leaning against the counter was a young man with short blonde hair in a light grey trenchcoat with red crosses on the sleeves. He had a slash across the bridge of his nose and what appeared to be two lackies. One was a woman with a patch over one eye and silver hair that went to the bottom of her ears. She also wore a blue long sleeve shirt and her arms were held loosely behind her back. The other lacky was a man with tan skin and short black hair. He had a blue vest with black pants and had is arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't care if its not for sale! Just give me the damn weapon!" The blonde man yelled pointing to a slim gunblade on the wall.

The old man shook his head. "I'm sorry sir but that model is hard to comeby any more and I wish to keep it." The blonde man growled and slammed his fist into the glass counter, causing it to crack. "Sir, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you and your companions to leave."

"What?!" the man hissed.

The woman sighed before turning around only to stop, her one visable eye going wide. "INSTRUCTOR."

"Fujin?" Tiamatt asked in confusion as the other two turned to face her. "Seifer? Raijin? What the hell are you doing here?"

"You still aren't dead?" Seifer asked with a growl. "Damn, you're almost as annoying as Squall."

"May I ask exactly why the Discplinary Committee is terrorizing an shop owner?" Sephiroth asked, glaring back at Seifer.

"We ain't terrorizing no one." Raijin defended."We just need weapons, ya know?"

Tiamatt sighed as she approached the counter. "Please excuse them sir, but could I perhaps buy that weapon from you?" The old man shook his head and opened his mouth to speak until Tiamatt pulled a small card from her pocket and placed it on the counter. "I'll pay you whatever you want and will contact Garden. Perhaps they can find another Hyperion model for you."

The old man looked at the card in shock and slowly nodded as the boy went to get the gunblade. By the time Tiamatt, Sephiroth, Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin left the shop, Fujin and Raijin also had new weapons and Tiamatt had a sword to use temporarily till she could find a better one.With new weapons in hand, Seifer's gang left to wander the shops and get more supplies, leaving Tiamatt and Sephiroth to head back to Garden so that they could use the gate and talk to Kratos.

"Seph, I'm scared about how Kratos will react." Tiamatt muttered as they took yet another platform south further into the city. "What if he wants to end our marrage after he finds out?"

"Tiamatt, from what I've seen, Kratos doesn't seem to want to let you go, even before you two were married. He loves you, Tia. When Jenova seized control of you, he could of just said 'to hell with it' but he didn't. Kratos was even willing to use Ryu in order to get you back until it choose you father to weild it instead." Sephiroth explained, trying to reassure the Cetra. "Everything will work out, Tia. Don't worry."

"..." Tiamatt didn't say anything and just looked at the ground as their platform stopped and they walked along the streets till they could find another platform station that would take them futher south.

"Tiamatt!" The woman looked up to see Terran, Hiro, Aya, Kayla, and Vincent all walking towards her. "We finally found you!"

Hiro smiled at her till he noticed Sephiroth standing beside her and glared at the silver haired man with uncertainty. "What are you doing here?"

"I ran into Tiamatt in Icicle Village and am taking her back to Garden so she can go home and talk to Kratos." Sephiroth said before lowering his head. "We also have to explain...something to him."

Everyone looked at Tiamatt in shock, her head low in guilt and shame, before looking back at the ex-SOLDIER and seeing a similar look of guilt and shame. Hiro, Aya, and Kayla instantly turned to glare at Sephiroth as Terran turned his attention on his daughter.

"Tiamatt, what were you thinking?!" Terran shouted. "I know Sephiroth was your boyfriend along time ago but you're a married woman!" Tiamatt didn't repond but her head fell even more. "What about your children? What will they think when they learn about this!?"

Tiamatt started to tremble, eyes still on the ground as her father continued to chew her out. Hiro looked at her and noticed this before turning to Terran. "Terran, thats enough."

The spirit ignored him and continued to shout at his daughter. "I'm very disappointed in you Tiamatt. I would hope that you knew better then to sink as low as to cheat on your husband."

Tiamatt clenched her fist and looked at Terran with teary eyes filled with anger and guilt. "Thats tough talk coming from a coward who abandoned his wife as soon as he found out she was pregnant!"

Terran instantly became quiet and looked down, now being the one who was trembling. "There's not a day that I don't regret that, Tiamatt. If I could change the past, I would've never left but the past can not be changed. Because of my mistake, I wasn't there when Cilla needed me. I wasn't there when you were born or while you grew up. I really am a coward and I must live with the pain of my mistake for all eternity."

The entire group was silent till Tiamatt finally spoke up. "Dad, I'm sorry. I was out of line but I also have to live with my mistake."

Sephiroth sighed and stepped forward. "Please Terran, don't be so hard on her. What happened was my fault. I started it." The silver haired man instantly had two pairs of blue eyes glaring at him angerily as Kayla and Aya tried to talk to Tiamatt to calm her down as Vincent watched quietly.

"You slept with my sister even though you knew she was married?!" Hiro growled, fist clenched. Sephiroth eyed the blonde nervously as Terran also glared at him. "I warned you about hurting her again, Sephiroth."

"Hiro, wait please. I have to go with her to explain to Kratos what happened! I honestly want the best for her but after not being with her for so long...I, well, couldn't control myself."

"You still had no right to sleep with my daughter." Terran said sternly. Sephiroth gulped nervously as he remembered the first time he had died and how after he found out that Terran was Tiamatt's father, he was chewed out.Terran seemed to notice the former Shinra general's nervousness and gave another warning glare. "At least you are trying to help her out of the situation you put her in but there better be nothing more going on between you two."

"Of course not sir!" Sephiroth answered quickly.

Terran gave him one last glare before turning. "Let's go. The sooner we get this over with the better."

Everyone seemed to agree and followed the spirit back through the city towards Garden., Hiro and Terran both still keeping a close eye on Sephiroth...

000000000000

**Nikotu**

Nick sighed as he finished off the minon infront of him and looked around. "Terrance? Eria?"

"Is something wrong?" Nick turned to look at Clearleaf who had been staying close to the small group of humans in case any of them got hurt. "Where are Eria and Terri?"

"I don't know. I was about to ask you the same thing." Nick sighed before having his attention drawn towards the tower where a wall of flame had suddenly appeared. "Damn it. I have a bad feeling about that."

Clearleaf nodded as Nick took off running towards the tower and flew directly above the human as they both hoped that the Aurion twins were safe.

000000000000000

Eria, Terrance, Alcana, Mica, Seth, Kit, Lisea, Arx, and Ryan all eyed Lukon nervously as well as the black flamed sword in his hand. The man grinned as he noticed fear flash through some of their eyes and raised his Acerbus Ignis.

"Mica," Alcana said quietly, his sister's hand still tightly grasped in his. "Stay with Ryan and Lisea."

Before Mica could respond, Alcana released her hand and pulled out his gun as the other teens revealed their own weapons. Seth had numerous guardian cards and kunai ready as Kit revealed a small bow and a quiver full of arrows. Arx pulled out a crystal bladed sword as Terrance raised his gunblade and Eria raised her fist.

"What? You're all going to try and fight me? How pathetic." Lukon taunted causing all the teens to glare at him. "Come on then. Show me what you got!"

Lukon launched himself at the group of teens who scattered to the sides to dodge his attack. Acerbus slashed the ground, causing the dirt and rock to melt and glow red before a lavaworm snaked its way up from the soil. When the blade was pulled from the ground, it left a small patch of molten rock that quickly cooled as the lavaworm that cam from it hissed and shot fire balls at the group.

"Reflect!" Alcana shouted, causing the fire balls to be shot back at the worm who quickly reabsorbed the flames.

While the fire was reflected, Kit shot several arrows at lavaworm but it released a stream of fire, destroying the shafts and ulimately, the arrows flight. With the arrows gone, Arx charged forward and quickly finished off creature before being forced to turn around to block Lukon. Arx tried to push the older man back as Seth threw several kunai at him but Acerbus suddenly split into two swords. Lukon easily blocked the knives with the new sword before spinning and attempting to slash at Arx but the blonde boy leapt back out of the way and watched as the second blade suddenly turned to ash.

"How did you do that?" Arx asked in shock. The others seemed to want to know the same thing as they carefully watched the red haired man.

Lukon laughed and looked at Acerbus before looking back at Arx. "I see. So you've never seen a FORGE sword before, have you?"

"FORGE sword? What are you talking about?" Seth asked, confused.

"Hmph, enough of this." Lukon ignored Seth and spun around charging at Eria before she could react. Twisting Acerbus carefully, the flat of the blade hit her head and she crumpled to the ground unconscious. "One down, eight more to go."

Terrance growled and held down the trigger on his gunblade as he charged at Lukon. "Renzokuken!"

The young Aurion slashed madly at Lukon who calmly blocked each swing and even the attacks of the other teens by replicating Acerbus Ignis once more. Finally, Lukon blocked the Hyperion once more before swing his own blade and like he had done to Eria, knocked Terrance unconscious with the flat of the blade.

"Whose next?" Lukon asked as he turned away from the unconscious Aurions. Everyone glared at him angerly but Arx was the most visably mad which Lukon noticed. "Your the son of the Seraph that defeated Void aren't you? Considering your hertiage, you're weaker then I thought you would be. I thought the desendants of Ziran's line were protectors and yet you can't even protect your friends. Guess what they say about Seraphs is false."

Arx's eyes narrowed as he gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. "Don't ever insult my family or my hertiage!"

Lukon cocked an eyebrow as he blocked Alcana's bullets. "Oh really. Well come on then. If Seraphs really are so powerful then show me. Or do you need more reason to?" Lukon sped past Alcana and knocked him to the ground before entertaining himself by blocking Kit and Seth's attacks.

"Arx, please, help them." Mica asked, Ryan clinging to her and Lisea standing beside her in shock and fear.

The young blonde didn't need any encouragement as his eyes glowed white and he charged at Lukon who grinned as he blocked his attack. "I've always wanted to fight a Seraph!"

Arx didn't say anything as he as he attacked Lukon with more power and speed then he possessed before, slowly pushing Lukon towards the fire wall as Seth and Kit added their own attacks. Acerbus spilt suddenly into two swords again and swung them in an X causing the fire from the wall to surge forward and knock Arx back. Lukon grinned as he walked towards the fallen and dazed boy.

"Guess I shouldn't have expected much from you." Lukon laughed. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, only five more to deal with."

Lukon raced at Seth and Kit but something sped through the fire wall, blocking his attack. Lukon grinned as he traced the black blade to its owner. "Nicholas, what are you and Surge doing here?"

"Its none of your business Lukon. Now leave these kids alone!" Nick warned, pushing Acerbus away.

"Now now Nick, can't we work this?" Lukon asked, blocking Surge. "Come on buddy! Work with us and we can get you home. All we ask is you give us Surge."

"Never!" Nick growled, slashing at Lukon and forcing him back. Daring a glance at the kids, Nick yelled over his shoulder at them. "You guys try to put out those flames!" They nodded and quickly began casting water and ice spells to douse the flames.

"Lukon, enough of these games." Everyone stopped to look over to where a woman had suddenly appeared. She glared at Lukon with black eyes that had a few specks of blue, causing the red haired man to shudder but nod. Pushing Nick and Surge away before making a run for Eria, Terrance, and Alcana and disappearing in a flash of flames.

"No!" Nick yelled before directing his attention towards the woman only to gasp. "Tiamatt?"

The woman looked at him with a smirk. "Now that a name I haven't been called for many years."

"It not possible...how could it happen?"

"Not possible? Boy, anything is possible. It all depends on what dimension you are in. But enough of this. I have other matters to deal with." Tiamatt laughed before disppearing in a warp of space/time, leaving Nick and the remaining kids to stand there in shock.

"Oh man...how am I suppose to explain this to their parents?"

* * *

**Hehe! Another chapter done! Yeah! ...I need to calm down but...I'm so happy! I can't wait for next month! YEAH Fall Out Boy! ...sorry...it probably doesn't help that I have a large amount of sugar in my system...oh well...at least I haven't resorted to coloring what ever I can in permanent marker..or started singing Waka Laka...Read and Review please!**


	19. Forgiveness and Anger

Tiamatt eyed the shimmering gate nervously, unsure of what would happen when she returned home to confront her husband. The others stood patiently nearby, just waiting for the Cetra to gather the courage to finally enter the portal home. Sephiroth stood beside her, trying to reassure that everything would be fine while Terran and Hiro continued to give the silver haired man warning glares. Turning away from the gate and taking a deep breath, Tiamatt suddenly turned and ran at the gate the others watching her disappear before following her.

000000000000

Kratos sat patiently in Lloyd's house, Anna sitting a little off to the side, constantly reminding herself that Kratos was focused on another woman. Lloyd and the other Symphonians were just waiting for Terran, Hiro, and the others to return with Tiamatt. They noticed their kids were missing but figured that they were somewhere around town. They had yet to tell Kratos that they had found Eria and Terrance as his resolve was currently on speaking with Tiamatt.

When the gate finally started up on its own, Kratos was the first to his feet, eager to speak with his wife. Sure enough, Tiamatt was the first to come through the gate, flying towards the Seraph, who caught her in his arms.

"Tia, you're back." Kratos smiled at her. Tiamatt looked up at him in shock before pushing herself away from him and looking at the ground. 'Tia?"

"Kratos...I'm sorry..." The Cetra mumbled quietly as Terran, Hiro, Aya, Kayla, Vincent, and finally Sephiroth came through the portal. "I'm so sorry...I was an idiot..."

Kratos looked at her in confusion as Sephiroth sighed and looked at the Seraph. "Can we talk outside?"

Kratos looked at him curiously before looking at Tiamatt, who still wouldn't look at him, her head hung low in guilt and shame. "No Tiamatt, don't tell me you...How could you?" the Seraph asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry Kratos..." Tiamatt mumbled, still looking down as tears started to well up in her eyes. "I didn't mean to..."

"Kratos, can I talk to you outside?" Sephiroth asked. Kratos glared at him but followed the silver haired man outside none the less. "Kratos, please don't blame Tia for what happened. She really loves you and is afraid you'll leave her because of what happened between us but its my fault."

The Seraph's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

00000000000

Tiamatt was sitting on the couch now, still crying as her father tried to comfort her. The others weren't sure what to think of the situation except that Tiamatt was clearly upset about what she had done. Hiro explained to them what Sephiroth had said had happened, hoping that they wouldn't think badly of his sister.

After many tense minutes, Kratos and Sephiroth reentered the house. Sephiroth walked off to the side of the room as Kratos made his way to his wife.

"Tiamatt," The Cetra didn't respond even as he knelled in front of her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I understand what happened and I know you regret it. Just as I regret what I did and am sorry." Tiamatt still didn't return the hug and continued to cry. "I love you Tiamatt. I promise to always love you. Just promise me you won't do something like that again."

Tiamatt looked at Kratos before looking down again. "But I..."

"Tia, please, lets at least try to work this out. For our children's sake."

"For Eria and Terrance, I will try." Tiamatt said quietly, finally returning the Seraph's embrace. "I really do love you Kratos. I'm sorry."

Kratos smiled and pulled her back away from him so that he could look her in the eye. "Its alright Tiamatt. I promise, everything will work out. All we need to do is find Eria and Terrance."

"Speaking of which, now that you two have settled things, we located your kids." Yuan spoke up. "I would imagine that you want to leave as soon as possible."

"Of course!" Tiamatt shouted, instantly to her feet. "Open the gate!"

00000000000000

"Nick, where did Eria, Terri, and Alcana go?" Kit asked, confused at all that had happened. "And wasn't that woman Tiamatt?"

"I don't know." Nick answered truthfully before sighing. "She is going to kill me..."

The remaining kids sighed before a loud roar was heard and they turned their attention to the sky. Tycu and Nightwing could be seen, weaving through the air in a deadly aerial battle of claws, fangs, and flames. A sharp cry echoed through the air as Nightfire joined the fight, attepting to knock her from the sky and somehow get her to remember who she really was.

"I think we should get out of here." Arx advised.

The others nodded in agreement and quickly began to make their way back towards the clan camp, killing any of the minons, flamrics, or other enemies that attempted to get in their way.

Once back at camp, Nick turned back to the kids. "Alright, you all need to go home. I know you used the gate so who has the watch?" None of the kids stepped forward and just be looking quickly, realized none of them had one. "Alcana has it, doesn't he?" They all nodded, causing the swordsman to sigh. "Thats just great! What next?! Tiamatt coming here to discover her kids are gone?"

"What did you say Nick?!" a voice growled from behind him. He slowly glanced over his shoulder to see a fuming Tiamatt and Kratos, both Aurions glaring angerily at him while also scanning through the kids. "Where are Eria, Terrance, and Alcana?!"

"Surge, now would be a good time to help me out here!" Nick muttered to the sword which was once again slung across his back as he turned to face the Cetra and her husband.

"Nicholas, where are they?" Kratos asked, his angry glare enough to make Nick gulp nervously, especially when he looked at Tiamatt whoses eyes were already slits.

"They were taken by Lukon but to where, I don't know." Nick answered nervously.

Tiamatt growled again before recognizing the name. "Lukon? He's real?"

Nick looked at her in confusion. "You know him?" Tiamatt shook her head. "Then how?"

"The dreams I've been having, Lukon was one of the people in them." the Cetra explained before returning to glaring at Nick. "You let him take my kids!?"

"No! It was an accident. I was trying to protect them but another Tiamatt showed up."

Kratos looked confused. "Another Tiamatt?"

Nick sighed and nodded. "Yeah, she wasn't like you though. I mean, she responded to Tiamatt but she didn't look anything like you." The Aurions both waited for him to continue. "Her eyes, they were almost completely black with just a little blue. Her hair was also a lot darker. But she still sounded like you."

The Tiamatt in front of him was silent, thinking over what he had said. "I guess, its possible. There are thousands of dimension that are almost a perfect mirror to our own but have some differences. I'm sure that there is a possibility that I have an opposite or negative self in one of those other dimensions. The only question is how did she get here?"

"I don't know but when she left, the air looked like it warped alittle." Nick shrugged.

"Time Compression?" Kratos asked, looking at his suprised wife.

"It sounds like it. But it still doesn't explain how she could amplify her powers enough to jump dimensions. We have to use the gates to make jumps but she doesn't." Tiamatt agreed, confused on the way the other Tiamatt could use her powers.

"Aunt Tia?" The Cetra looked over at Arx. "Will they be ok?"

Tiamatt nodded despite how worried she was. "Of course. We'll get them back."

Kratos nodded in agreement. "Yes, and I think it would be wise for all of you to return home."

The six remaining kids all sighed in disappointment before Tiamatt activated the portal back home.

"Um, Tiamatt?" Mica asked slowly. Tiamatt turned her attention to the half dragon as the other kids started going through the portal. "I don't know if this helps but I remember Terri talking to someone called Dilex and that he was the one that ordered Lukon to attack us."

"Thank you Mica. Now hurry back home and please tell the others what happened. "

Mica nodded and ran through the gate which closed behind her. Only then did Tiamatt look towards the battle field and truely take notice of her current surrounding.

"I see, so we've come to Chaos World. So Dilex should be here and he should know where Eria, Terrance, and Alcana are." Tiamatt said, recieving confused looks from Kratos and Nick.

"And why would you assume that, sorceress?"

Tiamatt spun around instantly to face Dilex and didn't even attempt to hold back the angered fueled dragon transformation as she charged him. "Where are they!?" She roared, knocking Dilex to the ground with a clawed hand at his throat. "Where are the children?!"

Dilex laughed and melted into shadows before reforming a few feet away. "They are safe but for how long, I do not know. I have no control over the others. And as your question as to where, well...I'm sure you can use your machines to find them."

"Quick playing games and tell me!" Tiamatt snarled, charging the demonic creature once more but he leapt to the air and spread dark grey wings with the veins lined in an equally dark red.

"Tiamatt!" Kratos yelled, spreading sapphire wings and flying upwards to try and calm her down as she continued to try to attack Dilex who easily dodged her attacks. "Tiamatt, stop this!"

"Yes sorceress, you wouldn't want to cause any unnecessary injuries would you?" Dilex laughed, folding his wings to drop a few feet in order to dodge her claws.

"I just want the kids back!" Tiamatt snarled but Kratos got in front of her. "Kratos move!"

The Seraph shook his head. "No Tia, you need to calm down. You're not thinking clearly." Tiamatt gave another warning growl but Kratos still didn't move. "They can take care of themselves till we get there but right now is not the time. We don't even know where they are."

Tiamatt sighed, lowering her head as she returned to a mostly human form with only her wings out. "I'm sorry Kratos, but our kids..."

Kratos hugged her. "I know I'm worried about them too."

"Hey!" Both Aurions looked down at Nick who was pointing towards where Dilex was. "He's gone!"

Tiamatt and Kratos quickly turned to see that he was right, Dilex had disappeared and with him, the information of where Eria, Terrance, and Alcana were.

00000000000000

"Terri! Terri, wake up!"

Terrance moaned and slowly opened his eyes to see his sister and Alcana standing over him. "What happened?"

"We knocked out and apparently taken by Lukon away from the battle field but to where, we're not sure." Alcana explained as the Terrance sat up and looked around.

They had been placed in a small holding cell with little light. In the corner was a small container with what looked like water but it hadn't been touched yet by any of the teens. The air of the place seemed abnormally heavy and had an overall uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Are we the only ones?" Terrance asked standing up and peering through the bars of the cell in the hallway but he couldn't see or hear anything.

"It sure seems like it. Unless the others are being held in a different cell block." Eria sighed.

"What about getting out of here?" Eria and Alcana shook their heads.

"Its no use. Something about this place is draining our magic and strength. We're powerless here. All we can do is wait for the others to come and get us." Alcana explained, sitting down against the far wall. Eria nodded sadly and sat beside him.

Terrance looked at his sister in disbelief. "I can't believe you're giving up Eria!"

"Brother, I can't even make a dent in those walls and Alc can't use his magic. We're stuck untill someone rescues us." Eria tried to explain but her brother just glared at her. "Terri, its useless wasting what strength we have on trying to escape throught the walls. Maybe if we wait, we can attack a guard or something."

Alcana nodded in agreement. "If we work together then we might have a chance of getting out of here but its absolutely necessary that we rest while we can."

Terrance sighed and sat down beside his sister. "Alright, I guess if thats the only option we have..."

Eria tried to give her brother a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. If that doesn't work, then I'm sure Mom and Dad will come for us." Terrance returned the smile and nodded before leaning his head on the wall and closing his eyes only to open them again as a shiver went down his spine.

"Something isn't right..." He whispered, looking to the front of the cell.

Eria and Alcana must of realized it too because they were staring at the front of the cell as foot steps could be heard. Finally a woman with strange dark eyes and a man in a lab coat stopped outside of the cell. It was easy to tell the woman was uneasy around the man and didn't like him. The man on the other hand, didn't pay any attention to her as a grin formed across his face at the sight of the three teens.

"Ah, finally. I have the specimens I've desired for so long!" The man laughed.

The woman beside him sighed. "Hojo, they are not to be harmed. You are only to immobilze them so they can be scanned and open a permanent link to their dimension."

Hojo glared up at the woman but shuddered as she returned the glare. "Fine."

Satisfied, the woman opened the door to the cell to allow the man in, who pulled out a syringe full of clear liquid. "I think I'll start with the girl." Terrance and Alcana were on their feet instantly, blocking Hojo from getting to Eria. "A little assistance please?"

The two boys let out startled cries as they suddenly found themselves pressed against the wall by an unseen force. With the path to Eria, who was also frozen in place due to the magic, clear, Hojo quickly sedated the girl. The woman picked up Eria, carrying her out of the cell and releasing Terrance and Alcana from the magic.

"Bring her back!" Terrance shouted, pulling on the bars of the cell in a futile attempt to get back his sister.

The woman stopped directly under one of the few places that was decently lit in the hallway and looked over her shoulder at the boy. "Your sister will be fine. After all, you three are too valuable to our plan to have something happen to you."

Terrance gasped when he finally got a good look of the woman and backed away in shock. "No...it can't be...Mom?"

Tiamatt laughed. "I am not your mother. Now both of you be good and perhaps nothing bad will happen."

Alcana and Terrance could only glare at her as she continued to follow Hojo, Eria knocked out in her arms...

* * *

**Ok...I'm confusing myself...is that bad? hm...I honestly don't know...oh well, guess thats what happens when I write stuff off the top of my head.**


	20. Truth of the Spirits

Tiamatt had been mostly silent since they had returned from Nikotu back home to Symphonia, worried about the safety of her children. Kratos was also worried about his chidren but with his relationship with Tiamatt still in its recovery stage, he was doing what he could to simply comfort her that their children would be ok till they could get them. Nick was just relieved that he received only a scolding for not being able to protect all of the kids but it still didn't stop him from feeling guilty for not being able to protect all nine kids like he had promised both them and their parents.

Kayla and Vincent were not happy to see that only one of their children came back, the other having disappeared with Eria and Terrance. Mica was hit hard when her brother disappeared. Alcana was always with his sister, helping her and protecting her as much as he could, concerned about Mica's safety since she is blind. Now, with Alcana gone, Mica felt alone, even when her friends tried to comfort her.

Of course, the event that occured on the other world effected everyone else as well. Everyone was concerned with what had happened on Nikotu and what the children had said about Dilex, Lukon, and Acerbus Ignis. Terran was shocked to hear the swords name but kept quiet.

"Dad," Terran looked over at Tiamatt, who was giving him a curious look. "Is something wrong?"

"Besides my grandchildren missing, no." Terran answered.

His daughter sighed but continued to look at him. "Dad, you've been thinking about something every since Arx mentioned that sword Lukon used. Is something bothering you?"

The spirit glanced around the room, noticing that everyone was looking at him, waiting for him to explain what he knew. "This isn't the first time of heard of Acerbus Ignis nor Surge for that matter."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, confused by what Terran meant.

"I am or at least, used to be a Lifestream Guide, a higher spirit then those that were once alive but have now returned to the planet. My rank, while higher then that of living spirits and of the living themselves, is a low rank in the hierachy. Two other spirits hold the title of Lifestream Guide on Gaia. Hikin watches over flora, plant, spirits. Rethian over fauna, or animal spirits. My job was to watch over the humuniod spirits. Above us Guides is the spirit of the planet itself. For me, its Gaia. For you of Symphonia, it is Mana." Terran explained, pausing to make sure everyone understood. "Above the Planet are the Keepers, they are the enforcers, the police of the spirit hierarchy and of essentially, everything. It is because of the Keepers that anything is possible. There are many Keepers, most of which I don't know. Obviously, the Keepers of Balance, Truth, Prohecy, and Knowledge are known to you though Knowledge has only been mentioned. The only other ones I know of are the Keepers of Life, Death, and Choice. They all have 'true' names but only the Master knows of them. Above the Keepers are the Forgers.

They are the creators if you want to say, that craft the Master's ideas in reality, or the illusion that we call reality. The Forgers created the dimensions, the universes, the galaxies, stars, planets, animals, plants, and people. They are the reason we exist. The only thing the Forgers did not create was the Master and the Keepers though they are the ones that assigned the Keepers their roles.

They did create weapons called the FORGE swords. Not many are known but Surge and Acerbus Ignis are two. I also beleive that Ryukinogami may have been one even though a different dimension's Kayla claimed she created it. This may be true but only partially. I think the Forgers allowed Kayla to create Ryukinogami because from what I heard, the FORGE where the swords were created, was locked for unknown reasons."

"So...the key swords of the prophecy, you think they are really FORGE swords?" Lloyd asked, looking still slightly confused. Terran nodded. "Ok...so, couldn't the Eternal Sword be one of the swords?"

"Its possible but wasn't it created when Mithos made the pact with Origin?" Terran asked, looking at Kratos.

The Seraph nodded. "Yes it was. Origin created the Eternal Sword for Mithos so that he could seperate the two warring continents of Sylvarant and Theth'ella into the two worlds that were reunited only fifteen years ago. It is also the Eternal sword that allowed Mithos to create the regeneration system that controlled the worlds for so long."

Yuan nodded with a sigh. "The Eternal Sword is extremely powerful but like Lloyd, I am curious if it could be one of the FORGE swords you mentioned."

"Hmm..." Terran closed his eyes, trying to recall old knowledge before his opened his eyes again. "To be honest, I am not sure. It is certainly powerful enough to be one but all the FORGE swords, while having great power, also have a drawback.

Surge, while if can take itself and its weilder to different dimension, can't control the flow or direction that it is going. Ryukinogami sealed away the soul of the enemy but also that of the weilder. Acerbus Ignis can only activate its duplicating abilities if there is a source of fire nearby. It is also nearly powerless unless there is an open flame nearby to fuel the sword's own fire. I beleive there is also another of the swords that I've heard of that while it can be extremely destructive, simply dropping the blade can destroy it."

"Fascinating!" Raine shouted, turning her attention to Nick who was cleaning Surge while Terran had been explaining the FORGE swords. "I simply must study these swords! To have been created by the higher spirits, just imagine their histroy!"

Nick eyed the half elven woman nervously as she began to make her way towards him, her eyes bright as she looked at Surge signalling that Raine was clearly in Ruin Mode. "Oh no, not Surge." Nick said but Raine ignored him and before too long, Nick was running from Raine as she tried to get Surge from him. "Go find your own FORGE sword Raine!"

"I only want to examine it for a moment!" Raine yelled back, making a grab for the sword but missing by just an inch, causing the Professor to crash to the floor. In a matter of seconds, she was back on her feet but now Yuan was holding on to her, stopping Raine from continuing her chase for Surge.

"Raine, please, not now. There are other things we must worry about." Yuan reminded her. Raine looked at her husband and sighed in defeat but not before glancing at Surge once more. Lisea looked like she wanted to go hide after witnessing her mother's Ruin Mode while Genis just shook his head.

Hiro sighed before standing up and stretching. "It getting late and it been a long day. I think we should all head home." The others seemed to agree, especially the kids who were tired and worn out from the fight with Lukon. "Nick, I think you should stay with us tonight."

"Thanks but I'll just get a room in the inn. I've caused enough trouble anyways." Nick answered, glancing over at Tiamatt and Kratos. The two parents didn't say anything though they were clearly worried and a feeling of tension could still be felt between them. "Well, good night."

After Nick left, the others began to make their way back home or at least to the inn for the night. Terran, Tiamatt, and Kratos left Lloyd's together, walking quietly towards the front of town and the inn where Terran was also staying.

"Dad, who is Cilla?" Tiamatt asked suddenly. Terran froze, causing both Tiamatt and Kratos to stop and look at the spirit.

"How do you know that name?" Terran asked in shock and confusion.

"Well, back in Esthar, you said something about Cilla. Were you talking about-"

"Your mother? Yes, I was." Terran cut in before sighing sadly and looking back at his daughter. "I imagine that you want to know more about your mother." Tiamatt nodded. "Alright, but tomorrow. It too late tonight and you both need your rest."

Tiamatt sighed but nodded. "Alright. Night Dad."

Terran smiled at her as he turned towards the inn. Kratos didn't miss the warning glare Terran shot his way before he disappeared into the inn, causing the Seraph to sigh.

"Come on Tia, let's go home." Tiamatt turned towards and nodded, walking beside him quietly. "What's wrong?"

"...nothing..." Tiamatt muttered, not looking at her husband.

"Tiamatt, you're lying. Tell me whats wrong?" Kratos asked again, looking concerned while still holding the sterness in his voice.

"I'm just worried about the kids, thats all." the Cetra said.

Kratos sighed and grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop and look at him. "Tiamatt, I'm worried about them too but there is something else bothering you. Please, tell me what is it?"

Tiamatt looked up at him, her eyes once more filled with shame and guilt. "I still can't believe what I did, Kratos. I was stupid and let my emotions for Sephiroth cover up my logic and sense of right and wrong. And yet you welcomed me back like nothing had happened. You're a better man then what I deserve..."

"Tiamatt, do you want to know why I took you back?" Kratos asked. Tiamatt nodded. "Because you knew you had done something wrong, something that I hope you will never do again. Not only that but Sephiroth explained not only how he had seen you react but how ashamed he was of the deed. The guilt and shame you both admitted to, showed that while you two care for each other, you also know your place." Kratos explained as Tiamatt's eyes welled up with tears. Pulling the Cetra to him in a tight embrace, he continued. "No body is perfect. We all make mistake but its up to us if we want to try and correct those mistakes. I love you Tiamatt and I'm sorry for what I did. Please, stay be my side, Tiamatt, and forgive your self like I have forgiven you."

Tiamatt hugged him tight, crying a little before she gave a small laugh and pushed herself away fro him so she could look her husband in the eye. "You know, you sounded alot like Lloyd right then."

"..." Kratos glared at her, causing Tiamatt to laugh again.

"That's better!"

Kratos chuckled and pulled the Cetra in for a kiss, continuing to hold her close even when they broke apart. "I love you Tiamatt. I love our family. I promise we'll find the children."

"I know." Tiamatt grinned. "Now lets go home." The Seraph raised an eyebrow as he caught a mischievice glint in his wife's eye, causing her grin to widen. "Whats that look for Kratos?"

"Nothing, lets just get home." Kratos answered, releasing her from his arms and started to walk back to their house. Tiamatt gave a short laugh at his reaction before catching up to him.

000000000000000000

The next day seemed like a huge improvement compared to the day before but to Tiamatt, it really was. While she was still ashamed of herself, waking up in her husband's arms instead of Sephiroth's reminded her that she had been, for the most part, forgiven.

Things, while chaotic, were coming together. Now they could concentrate on finding the misssing teenagers and trying to fix the problems that had arisen when the Keeper told them of the new prophecy. But until the kids could be located, all any of them could do was wait.

Tiamatt sighed, scanning through the information that flashed up onto the portal's main computer before turning and seeing Terran standing nearby, looking worried.

"Any luck?" The spirit asked. Tiamatt shook her head sadly. "I see...Do you still want to learn more about your mother?"

"Of course!" Tiamatt said, eyes bright in interest. "What did she look like? What was she like?"

Terran chuckled and signalled for his daughter to follow him out of the house. Only once they had taken the north western exit out of Iselia did he finally speak up again. "Your mother, Cilla, was a beautiful woman, much of which you inherited. All you really got from me were your eyes. Cilla had strange yet beautiful aqua colored eyes. She was also intelligent and kind hearted, always willing to stick up for those she cared for. But she was one of those women you wanted to avoid when she was mad. Cilla also had no sense of organization. How that woman got through life like that simply amazes me."

Tiamatt laughed. "I wished I could have met her. You must miss Mom alot?"

"Yes I do." Terran agreed. "But...I haven't seen or spoken to your mother since her death..."

"Why not?"

"Well...although you may have forgiven me, I'm afriad that Cilla won't." Terran said quietly.

"Dad...if Mom is anything like you said she is then I'm sure she would forgive you." Tiamatt said, trying to reassure her father. "And your a Lifestream Guide so you could talk to her any time, right?"

"...I suppose..." the spirit muttered.

Tiamatt sighed and hugged her father. "Come on Dad, it won't be that bad. I promise. Besides, I want to meet her too."

"Alright, but not right now." Terran laughed, returning the hug. "So where are all the others?"

"Kratos and Lloyd are currently practicing over on the other side of Iselia. I think Arx asked Hiro for help on his Seraph abilities while Aya is with Colette and Kit. Zelos, Sheena, and Seth all went back to Mizuho for a while and Raine, Yuan, and Lisea I think went to the old Sylvarant base for supplies. Kayla and Vince also went home for a while. The others are wandering around Iselia somewhere." Tiamatt explained.

"What about Nick?"

Tiamatt shurgged. "Don't know. I haven't seen him all day. He probably out training somewhere though."

Terran nodded and was silent for a moment before he remembered something and pulled out a carefully padded bag. "I almost forgot to give you this. You thought you would want what remained."

Tiamatt took the bag and gasped when she saw the broken shards of the Oblivion Blade. "My sword...I still can't believe it was destroyed..."

"Prehaps Kayla could reforge it." Terran suggested.

"...maybe..." Tiamatt muttered, looking at the shards before sighing and returning them to the bag. "I think I'm gonna go find Kratos. Oh and thanks Dad."

"Anytime Tia." Terran smiled, watching his daughter walk away before he sighed and looked up at the sky. "Will she really forgive me?"

00000000000000

Kratos and Lloyd were blocking each others blows at an amazing pace, neither swordsman landing a blow on the other. Nearby, Colette, Kit, Aya, Hiro, and Arx could be seen watching the fight. It was easy to see that Arx was exhausted, the blonde haired boy looking like he could fall asleep any second. Aya seemed to notice this and took her son home as Tiamatt finally reached the area and sat next to her brother.

"How's Arx holding up?" Tiamatt asked as she watched her husband and step-son continue to spar.

"He's having a little trouble but he's getting the hang of it." Hiro answered, a proud smirk spread across his face.

"Kinda like you when you first started using your powers." the Cetra laughed. "You don't use your Seraph powers much anymore."

"There hasn't been any need to. Its not like Void is around anymore." Hiro admitted before he sighed. "Its probably for the best anyways. I mean, Cruxis Angels were thought to be holy beings till fifteen years ago right? If the people here found out I was a Seraph, they'd probably try to kill me."

"True." Tiamatt sighed, watching as Kratos and Lloyd both stopped moving, swords at each others throats.

Lloyd smirked and put his swords away. "That was a good one Dad."

"Indeed." Kratos said simply as he returned his sword to its scabbard even though the glint of pride could be seen in his eyes when he looked at his son.

"Daaad! Can we go home now?!" Kit yelled from beside her mother. Colette giggled but seemed to agree.

Lloyd grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sure. See you later Dad! Bye Tia, Hiro!"

Tiamatt smiled at her stepson and his family as they went back home and Kratos sat down beside her. He noticed the bag in her hands and gave her a questioning look. "The Oblivion Blade."

"I'm sorry." Kratos said quietly, know that the sword had meant a lot to the Cetra. Even Hiro gave his sister a sympathetic look.

"Its not your fault Kratos." Tiamatt laughed before falling silent.

"Do you think it could be reforged?" Hiro asked, picking up a rather large shard that still held a piece of the sharp edge of the Oblivion Blade.

"I don't know. Dad thinks it could but I don't know." Tiamatt admitted, looking at the piece Hiro had. "Nothing could replace the Oblivion Blade, not after how long I've had it and whats its gone through with me." Kratos and Hiro looked at her in understanding. "I was shocked at how well Seph took it. He's the one who gave me the sword after all."

"I don't think he expected it to last as long as it did." Hiro pointed out. "You've had that sword as long as I've known you, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I got it about four years before I was taken for the experiments, just before Seph left for the war with Wutai." the Cetra admitted.

"There is a way it could be reforged." Tiamatt, Kratos, and Hiro all looked up at a strange human/ raven mixed creature that had appeared suddenly in front of them. His head looked like that of a raven but the black feathers continued to cover his entire body, even under his silver cloak, his hands and feet where talons, and large black feathered wings sprouted from his shoulders yet he held himself the way any human would. "There is a man in another dimension who could reforge your sword, Cetra."

"Who are you?" Hiro asked, standing up and putting a hand on the hilt of his sword as Tiamatt and Kratos did the same.

The raven man laughed. "Forgive me. I am the Keeper of Knowledge. I know about everything that was, is, or ever will be. I know everything there is to know about you three. But I am here to help you."

Tiamatt eyed the Keeper with uncertainty before speaking. "You said you know of someone who could reforge the Oblivion Blade?"

"Yes. But like I mentioned before, he is in a different dimension. Do you wish to ask for his assistance?" The Keeper asked.

Tiamatt thought for a minute before glancing at Kratos. "Its your decision Tia." Hiro nodded in agreement before Tiamatt looked at the Keeper again.

"Take me there." Tiamatt said confidently, tightly gripping the bag that held the shards.

Knowledge grinned and spread his wings. "Very well, but be careful."

The three gave him a confused look before he flapped his wings sending feathers scattering around them, blinding them. The next thing they knew, there was a screeching of brakes. Tiamatt's eyes went when she caught sight of the teenage girl in the driver's seat of the white car only a foot from her, looking at the Cetra with the same look of shock.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

**Hehe! Another twist! Yeah! Believe me, there are PLENTY more to come! Hehe! And Happy Halloween!**


	21. Crazy! I Was Crazy Once!

I couldn't believe it. All I wanted to do was get out of Des Moines and drive around Jester Park for a while. Everything was going fine till I actually got to the park and three people suddenly appeared just in front of my car. I don't think I've ever been more startled in my life. To make matters worse, one of the people, a woman looked way too much like an OC from one of my stories. I mean, I could've passed them off for cosplayers if it wasn't for the fact that they had suddenly appeared in the middle of Jester Park, at least a good thirty minutes drive from where any anime conventions might even possibly be held.

"What the hell?!" I was shocked but how could I not be. Its not like this happens everyday! None the less, I got out of the car to see if they were ok. "Hey, are you alright?"

The blonde looked at me in confusion. "Aren't you Madison?"

Ok, if I was at work, I wouldn't mind strangers calling me by my name but thats cause I have to wear a name tag but here,... this guy was seriously freaking me out. "How do you know my name?!"

"Er...um well..." The blonde haired man looked over to the woman who looked like Tiamatt. "Tia, you explain."

"Wait what?! Did you just call her 'Tia' as in 'Tiamatt' or is her name actually 'Tia'?" I asked shocked at the coincidence. All three of them exchanged glances till 'Tia' faced me again.

"Madison, I know this may seem hard to believe but...I am the real Tiamatt, the one from your story, Final Destiny but alot of other things have happened." The woman explained. I just looked at her, dumbfounded and at a loss for words. She paused, looking at me for a moment to see my reaction. "And this is Hiro Aoyama, my brother, and Kratos Aurion, my husband."

If my mouth wasn't hanging open already, it was now. I just looked at them for several minutes before finally reaching a conclusion. I had finally lost it. Yes, that was the only solution. I had finally sunk into total insanity and these people were just figments of my imagination, hullucinations, nothing more. Better call Broadlawn's psych ward and tell them I'm comin',...if only I had a cell phone. Hmmm...

"Madison?" My head snapped up to look at 'Tiamatt'. "Are you ok?"

"Oh sure! I'm just fine! Just don't mind me as I go bash my head against that tree over there." I laughed, pointing to one of the many trees that lined the park road. Doing an about face, I turned to walk towards the tree but someone put a hand on my shoulder. Wow, those are some hullucinations...

"Madison, please, we're real. We didn't know we were going to come here and obviously you didn't either but we need help." Tiamatt asked. I stood silently, just listening to her. "We need to find someone who can forge a sword. Please help us."

I looked over my shoulder at her before glancing at Hiro and Kratos as well. They all looked as confused and shocked by the current situation as I felt. "Get in the car." Tiamatt's face brightened and she smiled.

"Thank you Madison." Kratos said, smiling slightly. Hiro nodded happily too as he opened the back passenger door and got in. Tia took shot gun and Kratos sat behind me.

This was going to be interesting...then again, maybe this was just a dream. Yeah, one of those dreams that are insanely real and you are somewhat able to control. Those were fun! except when your flying and then falling and then wake up suddenly. Hm...maybe I should just go with it,...or maybe...this really is real...

"Whatever." I muttered, getting back into the car and putting the car back in drive. I hadn't realized my MP3 player was still going, blaring loudly through the car speakers and I noticed Kratos flinch a little. Turning the volume down, I began to look for an area where I could turn around. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. We're just grateful for the help." Tiamatt smiled. I knew that she knew that I was still in a state of shock and was trying to make this as easy on me as possible which, I was grateful for.

Still, the atmosphere in the car was so tense, it was almost unbearable so I attempted to turn my attention off the passengers in my car and rather onto my music.

Do you think about  
Everything you've been through  
You never thought you'd be so depressed  
Are you wondering  
Is it life or death  
Do you think that there's no one like you

We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death  
I need to figure out who's behind you

We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death?

We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (Crowd)  
(We stand) We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (We Stand)  
We stand above the crowd

(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd  
(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd

"What is this?" Hiro asked. I glanced back at him for a second as I pulled into one of the gravel parking lots that were scattered through the park.

"'One X' by Three Days Grace. Why?" I asked, turning the car around and getting back onto the road that would take us back to the highway towards Johnston and then Des Moines.

"No reason. Just curious." Hiro answered before falling silent.

I sighed and returned my attention back on driving and partially on the music. I swear I have the most random MP3 player ever when its on shuffle cause as soon as "One X" ended, it pormptly went to "Supercalifragilisticexpialidicious". Why? I just don't know but I really didn't want to listen to it so I reached beside me for my MP3 and pushed the next button. "I Constantly Thnak God for Esteban." Panic! At the Disco, nice and one of my favorite songs of theirs too! I couldn't keep myself from singing along, causing the three otherworldly passengers to give me odd looks but they kept quiet.

"Give us this day our daily dose of faux affliction  
Forgive our sins  
Forged at the pulpit with forked tongues selling faux sermons.  
'Cause I am a new wave gospel sharp, and you'll be thy witness  
So gentlemen, if you're gonna preach, for God sakes preach with conviction!

Strike up the band!  
Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning  
Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it  
No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you move.  
Strike up the band!  
Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning  
Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it  
No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you move.

Just stay where I can see you.  
Douse the lights!  
We sure are in for a show tonight

In this little number we're graced by two displays of character,  
We've got: the gunslinger extraordinaire walking contradictions  
And I for one can see no blood from the hearts and the wrists you allegedly slit  
And I for one wont stand for this if this scene were a parish you'd all be condemned.

Strike up the band!  
Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning  
Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it  
No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you move.  
Strike up the band!  
Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning  
Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it  
No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you, don't you move.

Just stay where I can see you  
Douse the lights!  
We sure are in for a show tonight  
Just stay where I can see you  
Douse the lights!  
We sure are in for a show tonight

Stay where I can see you  
Douse the lights!

Strike up the band!  
Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning  
Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it  
No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you move.  
Strike up the band!  
Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning  
Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it  
No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you move.  
Don't you move  
Don't you move  
Strike up the band!"

Tiamatt, Hiro, and Kratos continued to stay silent but me, now that I had music, felt much more comfortable. Comfortable enough to even start singing "A Pirates Life for Me" when that started playing.

"..."

"What?!" I asked, looking at them as they gave me a look that showed that they clearly thought I was crazy, I look I was used to recieving from when I was in high school. "It a classic!"

"..."

I couldn' help but snicker as I turned onto the road that would take us past Fort Dodge towards Johnston and Merle Hay Road. I suddenly wondered what would happen thought when we got back to the city, especially with Kratos in the car. Oh boy, better hope no one recognizes him. And what about when I get home? I think my grandma would freak if I suddenly showed up with three "strangers." Maybe I could pass them off as DMACC students...hm...Oh! "Bicycle Race" is playing!

Bicycle bicycle bicycle  
I want to ride my bicycle bicycle bicycle  
I want to ride my bicycle  
I want to ride my bike  
I want to ride my bicycle  
I want to ride it where I like

You say black I say white  
You say bark I say bite  
You say shark I say hey man  
Jaws was never my scene  
And I don't like Star Wars  
You say Rolls I say Royce  
You say God give me a choice  
You say Lord I say Christ  
I don't believe in Peter Pan  
Frankenstein or Superman  
All I wanna do is

Bicycle bicycle bicycle  
I want to ride my bicycle bicycle bicycle  
I want to ride my bicycle  
I want to ride my bike  
I want to ride my bicycle!"

More "...". Hehe! This was fun!

"You're crazy." Hiro said as I continued to sing. I paused from the song, unable to stop from grinning.

"Crazy! I was crazy once! They locked in a padded room and in this room lived mice! Mice drove me crazy! Crazy! I was crazy once! They locked me in a padded room and in this room were two plants! One grew short, one grew tall! The short one drove me crazy! Crazy! I was crazy once! They locked me in a padded room and in this room there wa-"

"Ok! Ok! We get it!" Hiro and Tiamatt both yelled as Kratos once more "..."ed.

I couldn't help but laugh and made a mental note to thank Kayla if she was online when I got home.

"I'm gonna kill Kayla for that..." Tiamatt muttered.

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye in shock. Kayla? How did she know that I got that from Sis? "How do you kn-"

"Well, another version of you is combined with my mind and we kinda drug Sis into Sylvarant before the light seal." Tiamatt explained.

"Another version of me?" I asked, slightly confused by what she meant. After all, I had basically designed Tiamatt as my otherworldly self.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm still kind of you but I'm Tiamatt too, if that makes any sense."

I laughed as we finally reached Johnston and followed Merle Hay back into Des Moines. "Nothing makes any sense in this world today. Oh, yeah, what was it you need help with?"

"We need someone to reforge a sword." Hiro answered.

"Ok...couldn't you just do that back on Gaia or Symphonia or whatever?" I asked back, confused on why they could come here, to the middle of Iowa for help on reforging a sword. Hell, we didn't even get crap for concerts or they won't go far into the state, usually Cedar Rapids or Sioux City, but almost never Des Moines. All Iowa is known for is its State Fair and ethanol.

"The Keeper of Knowledge brought us here saying that someone here could reforge the Oblivion Blade." Kratos added. It a good thing we were at a stop light otherwise I guarentee I would've crashed.

"What?! Thats impossible! Its the Oblivion Blade for crying out loud!" I shouted, apparently loudly enough that people in neighboring vehciles gave me odd looks. "There is no way that sword could've been destroyed!"

"Imagine how I feel..." Tiamatt mumbled, looking at a bag that I just now noticed she had with her. I assumed the remains of the sword were there for the reforging. "Hopefully, someone in your world can reforge it."

I nodded, thinking over something. Joe and Midget collected alot of swords, maybe they would know about someone. If they didn't then I guess we'd have to check the internet for any information.

The car in front of me stopped suddenly, honking its horn at something in front of him as I forcing me to slam on my brakes to avoid a collision. Geez, why does everything want to wreck my car or force me into an accident today? I noticed someone run onto the curb to get out of the road and Tiamatt, Kratos, and Hiro's eyes widened.

"Madison, pull in over there!" Tiamatt pointed over to a parking lot that lead to a nearby Walgreen's. I looked at her in confusion but she just glared at me. "Just do it!"

"Jeez, ok ok! Just calm down." I yelled back as I switched lanes and pulled into the desired parking lot. The guy looked confused at where he was and even more confused when I pulled the car up as close as I could towards him. "So who is he?"

"Nicholas, a friend of ours." Kratos answered as Tiamatt got out of the car to talk to him. The guy looked relieved to see Tiamatt and walked with her over to the car.

"Hey, sorry about that. I had no idea Ass was gonna try and switch dimension on me." Nick apologized, pointed towards the sword that was slung across his back. I shrugged before I looked at the sword and jumped from the car.

"Shit! You guys can't have your swords out here!" I yelled, fumbling with the keys to open the trunk.

"Why not? Its not like we're actually going to use them." Nick shrugged as the others got out of the car. "Besides, I don't think Surge will let me put her into the trunk of your car."

I finally popped the trunk open and glared at the swordsman. "Well tell Surge or whatever the hell it's name is that if it doesn't go in the trunk then it risk being confiscated by the cops across the street!" I pointed across the busy road towards the Johnston Police Department. Nick took one glance at it before removing Surge and carefully laying the black bladed sword in compartment, followed by Tia's, Kratos', and Hiro's swords. "Good, now back in the car. It'll be a tight fit but you should all fit."

They all exchanged glances before do just that, this time, Nick was in the middle of the back seat. Now all I had to do was get them home, convince my grandma they were DMACC students, and then get ahold of Joe or Robert but knowing them, they were probably at Joe's playing "Dark Alliance" or "Kingdom Hearts" or probably just playing with the wooden swords Robert made. Then again, they could be working on the comic/manga thing Joe had started. Eh, guess I'd find out soon enough.

Luckily, when I got home, I had explained that they needed to say they were students at the same college I attended. Also, luckily, my grandma wasn't home so there was no need for that and as long as they stayed relatively quiet, my grandpa wouldn't mind. But then, there was Katie, the white westie. I knew she'd start barking when we got home but then again, she barks alot.

"You live with your grandparents?" Hiro asked, curious as we entered the house. Katie quickly ran up, barking, wanting attention and to check out the new comers.

"Yeah. My dad lives about 2 hours away and my mom couldn't pay the rent so she lives with some of her friends now and I came here. I actually don't mind. My mom was...well, she didn't have a lot of time for me. She was always asleep and she couldn't seem to hold a job." I explained as I checked the note my grandma had left on the kitchen counter before grabbing the phone.

"What about your father?" Kratos asked.

"Like I said, he lives a couple hours away. I'd actually prefer to live with him then Mom but I don't think I could deal with my step-sister. She's so spoiled, her real dad gives her everything she wants and she's actually tried to attack her mom a couple times." I answered. I got a sympathetic look from the group but just shrugged it off. "Its not that bad. At least I got my grandparents. Now hold on a sec so I can call Midget."

The group nodded and went into the living room to sit down after I pointed to the room. After a couple minutes on the phone, I came into the living room, sighing as I sat down in the chair in front of the computer.

"Anyluck?" Tiamatt asked.

"No, neither of them knew anything but they said they'd check. Robert also said that we're all welcome over to Joe's if you're up to it." I explained, looking around the room. Hiro and Nick shrugged while Tiamatt looked over at Kratos. The Seraph, to my suprise, shrugged as well.

"I guess its ok." Tiamatt said, looking back at me.

I nodded and stood up. "Alright, let me grab my laptop real quick. It'll be easier to search the internet for a forge if we have to computers so..." The group nodded in understanding.

I quickly went into my room and grabbed my backpack. It still had my biology and composition book in it as well as my psychology book but I didn't care. My laptop was in there too and the sooner I helped these guys out, the sooner I could stop thinking I was crazy. Not that I deny the fact that I am crazy. I aready knew that, but this level of crazy was something new and personally, I was starting to wonder if maybe I was scitzophranic.

"Alrighty, lets go!" I grinned as I heard them sigh and stand up.

Within minutes, we were all loaded back into the car and driving clear to the other side of town. I knew this encounter was gonna be fun since Joe and Robert both knew Tiamatt was my main OC that I used and now she was here as a real person. If only she had drug Marth and Jo with her too. Oh well, can't get everything we want, now can we.

The group was mostly silent as we drove over to Joe's, the only noise was really my music or discussion about what was going on. Jeez, I thought learning that Tia was married to Kratos was a shock but to hear that they also had kids, that was the real shocker. Both parents were obviously worried about their kids though but after what they had told me had happened, I couldn't blame them and I found myself even more determined to help them so they could get the sword fixed and then go find Eria and Terrance. Hiro, while I could tell he wanted to help Tiamatt and Kratos, looked like he wanted to go home but he did say that he had a wife and son back home so who could really blame him. And Nick, he looked like he just wanted to help Tia and Kratos. I sure hope we can find a forge quick so that they can go home and get what they need done.

Finally, we reached Joe's but as I pulled into the drive way, Robert charged the car, wooden sword in hand. Grinning, I couldn't resist pushing the accelator slightly, causing him to jump roll out of the way. Turning off the car and getting out, Robert tried to charge at me but luckily, I know what he's scared of. The otherworlders watched in amusement as I walked calmly towards Robert, glaring at him and fist clenched.

"Oh shit!" Robert dropped the sword and turned to run, only to run into Joe. "Joe, protect me!" Joe raised an eyebrow as Robert hid behind him before looking at me.

"Hey Joe!" I said happily, ignoring Robert, for the moment anyways. Turning to the side, I let Joe look at the four otherworlders I had brought with me. "The woman is Tiamatt, the guy in purple is Kratos, the blonde is Hiro, and the last guy is Nick."

Robert stepped out from behind Joe to look at them. "So...they really are real?" I nodded as well as the others. "Cool!'

"You guys need help with a sword right?" Joe asked, stepping towards them. Tiamatt nodded, holding the bag with the shards of the Oblivion Blade tightly. "Alright, guess we better go inside."

Grabbing my laptop from the car, we all went inside, crowding inside the computer room. Joe started the computer and let Tiamatt take the chair as I sat on the floor with my laptop. Kratos, Hiro, and Joe all looked over Tia's shoulder, giving advice on possible swordsmiths.

"Hey, make sure they're a master swordsmith, not just some average one." Robert reminded. We all nodded and continued our search.

It seemed like we didn't anything good till almost an hour later. Joe spotted a small article about a Japanese swordsmith that was said to be one of the last great swordsmith in Japan, Shinji Hojiko. A stange look came across Tiamatt's face at the name but she eventually shrugged whatever she was thinking off.

"Guess we can try him but how would we get to Japan? Its across the ocean right?" Tiamatt asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, but if you wanna get there, you're gonna have to take a plane. Unfortunatly, I don't have the money to send you or to go myself." I explained. The entire group sighed before Tiamatt dug into her pockets for her wallet.

"This should be enough right?" She asked, showing me the open wallet. Apparently, any Gald or Gil or whatever had been turned into American money when she came here. I nodded, dumbfounded, causing her to smirk. "Then lets buy those tickets!"

Joe nodded and quickly found an airplane that would take them to Japan though they had to transfer at San Diego. Tiamatt even asked if we wanted to go which was a stupid question. To Japan? Of course except that we couldn't due to obligations back here. I had work and school to worry about while Joe and Midget both had to work. We couldn't just leave suddenly to Japan. Beside, Tiamatt and the others had a task to due, we would only slow them down.

Luckily for them, Des Moines International Airport (yeah right...), said they could pay for the tickets once they arrived at the airport. Now all we had to due is set the Otherworlders up in a hotel for the night and then take them to the airport in the morning. Then maybe things would be normal again. Not to say that this day wasn't interesting but still, it was pretty crazy.

"Thank you Madison." I looked up at Tiamatt as we reached the hotel they were staying at, and the otherworlders got out of the car.

"For what?"

"For helping us. We all really appreciated it." Tiamatt smiled.

I couldn't help but grin even though I shrugged. "No big deal. I mean, if I came to your guy's world, you'd help me out too, right?"

Kratos and Tiamatt exchanged amused glances before the Seraph chuckled. "Of course."

"Thanks. Well, I'll pick you all up in the morning alright?" I asked. The enitre group nodded before starting to walk towards the hotel entrance. "See ya later!" They waved before disappearing inside as I started my car back up. It was getting dark and I knew my grandma would ask questions but oh well, nothing I couldn't deal with. I just wanted to sleep after how crazy today had been. I still partially wondered if this was a dream or not as I drove home...

000000000

"Eria! Eria, are you alright?" The girl moaned and opened her eyes, her brother and frined leaning over her. "You alright?"

"I...don't know." She said as she slowly sat up. "I'm still in one piece so I guess I'm ok. How long was I out?"

"A couple hours." Alcana explained, carefully watching the area outside of their cell. "Do you know why they took you?"

Eria shook her head. "Not really. Everything was kinda hazy so I don't remember much."

Terrance sighed. 'Figures. I hope we can get out of here soon." Eria and Alcana nodded in agreement, before they all fell silent, wondering what else would come.

* * *

**Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me  
We pillage, we plunder we rifle and loot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
**

**Oh, sorry bout that! Hehe! Holy crap! that's the longest chapter I've written in a long time but you know what, that was fun to write! Hehe! Read and Review please!**


	22. Take Off

**Ok ok, I know I haven't updated for a while but I've been busy and I had a minor case of writers block. That I just finished Final Destiny and just started Primary Destiny. Jeez, I'm writting everything backwards or at least out of order. Also, I've been so tired recently that I can hardly concentrate on anything, including my stories. Oh and can't forget the essays and take home tests. I've now have to write a full out research paper thats at least 6 pages and was just assigned a reflective essay...then there's my 220 question Biology pretest and my Psychology test...GAR! At least I get to go see Fall Out Boy!!! Yes! Sorry for rambling, (I sure seem to do that alot...wait...I'm doing it now! GAR!). Anyways, sorry about the lack in updating. Er...here you go!**

* * *

It felt good to finally get to our room and to have a chance to rest and sort out all that had happened today. Hell, my human self had almost run us over and if I another version of herself wasn't fused with my own mind, I would have thought she had completely lost it. I thought she took our appearance into her world quite well and acted pretty normal considering who she was. Madison and her friends were also helping us so that the Oblivion Blade could be reforge though we couldn't leave till tomorrow. 

Oh well, I wanted a good nights rest after everything that had been happening lately. If Kratos would let me that is. I could understand last night after he found out what had happened between me and Sephiroth and it wasn't as if I didn't enjoy it. I just wanted a night to rest and collect my thoughts.

"Kratos?" I asked, falling back on the bed.

"Yes Tia?" Kratos asked as he sat beside me.

"Do you think the kids are ok?"

I could see the worry in his eyes that I was sure was also in mine as he sighed. "I'm sure they're fine, Tia. As long as they stay together, they'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Easier said then done." I muttered quietly, closing my eyes. I heard Kratos sigh again before he laid down beside me and pulled me close to him. I opened my eyes to glare at him. "Kratos, no."

The Seraph blinked in confusion before chuckling. "Is it wrong for me to simply want you close?"

"No..." I muttered, embarrassed that I got his intentions wrong. "I'm sorry."

Kratos chuckled again and kissed my cheek. "Rest. You need it."

I gave my husband a small embarrassed smile before closing my eyes, sighing in content before sleep claimed my mind.

00000000000000000

**Madison POV**

Its offical, I hate mornings or at least waking up early, say...hm...7. Techniquely, thats sleeping in for me but only by an hour. And I would hope that on the one day that I don't have to wake up at 6:15 or the ungodly hour of 5 A.M., that I could sleep till noon. But no. I also hate my alarm clock which is actually my DS so in truth, I only hate the alarm clock feature but at least its better then the F.U.N. Song from my Spongebob alarm clock or that annoying beep from the alarm clock that I had had for almost ten years. Even hearing a similar beep makes me paranoid and pissed off which isn't a good way to start the day. But that alarm clock was fortunately smashed in the sidewalk with a hammer a few years ago. Yeah!

Unfortunately, today was one of those days were I didn't want to get up and when I finally did, I managed not only to stumbling to the doorway to my room but also to the bathroom, the kitchen, and then finished my returning to my room and tripping over my playstation controller wire. Thankfully, I'm what I call a natural born klutz with extremely good balance/reflexes. In other words, I trip over nothing but manage to stay upright. Except for the floor hugging incident back at North...I literally tripped over thin air...

Sitting on my bed till I woke up completely so that I didn't have anymore repeats of the almost accident, I slowly remembered yesterday. Was it yesterday? It could have been but it seemed like a dream. That could be it. But...it seemed to real. Oh man, what if it was real?!

"Shit!" I muttered, grabbing my wallet, MP3 player, and car keys before racing out of my room and out the back door. Fumbling with the keys to unlock the doors, I dropped them at least twice before finally opening the door and then finally turning on my MP3. I have to have music. Silence kills me and my mind tends to wander more if I don't have music. "Come on! Hurry!...Yes!"

"Brothers and sisters put this record down  
Take my advice ('cause we are bad news)  
We will leave you high and dry  
It's not worth the hearing you'll lose

It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless  
The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."

We're only liars, but we're the best (we're the best)  
We're only good for the latest trend  
We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense

Brothers and sisters, yeah, put these words down  
Into your notebook (spit lines like these)  
We're friends when you're on your knees  
Make them dance like we were shooting their feet

It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless  
The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."

We're only liars, but we're the best (we're the best)  
We're only good for the latest trend  
We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense

We're only liars, but we're the best  
We're only good for the latest trend

We're only liars, but we're the best  
We're only good for the latest trend  
We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense."

"Our Lawyer Made Us Change the Name of This Song so We Wouldn't Get Sued", a good song by Fall Out Boy though it never aired on the radio. Still, I liked it and sadly enough, I had the entire CD memorized. I only hoped my mind wouldn't go to "Of All the Gin Joints in All the World" as soon as this song ended. I didn't want to go through "From Under the Cork Tree" in my head. It may be fine when I'm swimming and I need a way to entertain myself while swimming long distance but now, no.

Right now I had other things to do, like get to the hotel and getting Tiamatt and the others to the airport. Funny thing was, the hotel Tia and the others were staying at was directly across the street from Des Moines Area Community College that I was currently attending. I sure hope I know how to get there since I never go to the south side of town where the airport is located...

"You're late." Tiamatt said as I finally reached the hotel, to see her, Kratos, Hiro, and Nick all waiting for me to arrive.

"I'm sorry but I'm still getting use to the fact that you guys are real." I apologized. "Besides, I had a hard time waking up this morning." They all sighed. "What?! Its true!"

"Can we just get going?" Tiamatt asked, walking towards my car. I looked at her curiously, wondering what had gotten into my OC who yesterday didn't seem to be so moody.

"Don't let her bother you." Hiro said as we walked back towards my car where Tiamatt was waiting rather impatiently. "I think Tia just wants to get her sword reforged as soon as possible so she can go get her kids."

I nodded before getting back into the car. Tiamatt was back in the passenger seat, arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed. Personally, I thought something else was wrong cause Tia was doing something I typically do when I'm pissed or upset. She seemed to be trying to tune everything out, sitting quietly, eyes closed. I glanced back at Kratos who looked concerned by Tiamatt's actions.

Sighing, I restarted the engine and drove out of the hotel parking lot. "Hey, I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry. Do mind if I stop at work and grab something to eat?"

Tiamatt didn't say anything while the others shrugged. "Go ahead. We have a couple hours till the flight anyways. " Nick answered. I nodded before turning back on to University and following it west. My MP3 player, like always, was still going.

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry

Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry

Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy

Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry

It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie

I never really understood some of the lyrics but it was a good song none the less. And to think that I got it from the Digimon movie...I still want to get "Strange". That was a good song too.

It didn't take long to get to the HyVee that I worked at. Tiamatt wanted to stay in the car and due to his concern for his wife, Kratos also stayed while Nick and Hiro went with me into the store after I offered to buy them something to drink and eat.

"Hey Madison!" I looked over towards the register where one of the cashiers stood grinning, Sumit. His brother, Rohit, was at another register. "You working today?"

"Nah, I don't work till Thursday." I answered back, snagging a Code Red Mountian Dew from the Pepsi cooler. Nick and Hiro looked through the drinks for a moment before grabbing their own as I walked through the aisle with the soups. "Grab something easy. There's a microwave in the backroom that I can use if you get something like that. If you just want junk food then the chips are aisle 35 and the candy is 36."

"Alright." Nick answered and soon disappeared with Hiro towards one of the mentioned aisles.

I sighed as I grabbed a can of Campbell's Soup to Go before heading towards the chip aisle and grabbing a bag of Lays. I found Hiro with a box of cookies and then Nick with a cheese pizza.

"Nick, we have a pizza oven in the back but I don't think Tiamatt want's to wait that long. See if there are any cheese pizza rolls." I told him, causing him to frown slightly before exchanging the pizza for pizza rolls. "Good, now come on."

"Wait, shouldn't we get Tia and Kratos something?" Hiro asked as I started to walk towards the front of the store.

I paused and shrugged. "You two techniquely know them better then I do, even if Tia is my OC. You get what you think they would want."

After another five minutes, we finally got to the front of the store to check out. I glanced out the front window at my car and saw Kratos leaning between the front seats to talk with Tiamatt who was clearly upset. I hoped everything was alright but with Tiamatt's behavior this morning, I almost doubted it.

"Madison." I snapped my head towards Rohit who was giving me a confused look. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and quickly handed him the money that I owed. "No. Hey, we're gonna use the microwave in the breakroom really quick, ok?"

'Ok. Better tell Mike that." Rohit answered. I nodded before turning around to head to the back of the store to the breakroom, Nick and Hiro following.

A few minutes later, we returned to the car. Tiamatt had crawled into the back seat with Kratos, who had his arms wrapped around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. I noticed the other two looked concerned and in truth, I was too. After telling myself it wasn't my business, I began the drive towards the airport.

Like the day before, everyone was mostly silent, the only noise coming from my MP3 player. Everyone was tense though it was easy to understand why. I had a bunch of OCs and a video game character in my car and they had suddenly appeared into an unknown world. They also had their minds on issues back home. And yet all I could do was take them to the airport. I wish I could do more to help them but I'm not even sure what all they've gone through lately. I hope everything turned out well for them.

When we finally got to Des Moines 'International' Airport, we had gotten lost a total of five times and made it only a half an hour before the San Diego flight where they would transfer to finish the trip to Japan.

"Well, the last few days have been strange." I laughed, trying to cheer up the group who was concerned over Tia's current quietness. "Anyways, it was cool being able to see you all. I wish you guys good luck."

"Thank you. Your help was appreciated." Kratos smiled. Tiamatt nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we'll see you again." Hiro said.

I couldn't help but grin at the thought of the idea. "Yeah, that would be cool."

"They're loading the plane. We should go." the others looked at Nick before nodding. "Thanks."

"No prob! Good luck!" I shouted as they started towards the loading hall. I stayed long enough to watch their plane take off before returning to my car to go home, grinning. "Valian is never gonna believe me when I tell him about this."

* * *

**...ok, so its not my best work but I wanted to update since I hadn't done that in a while and I wouldn't be able to update again till at least next Saturday since I'm not gonna be home long enough to anything till then. I also held back on the Japan part since I'm doing my research paper on Japan so I can not only get the info I need for my paper but also use that info for the upcoming chapters. Anyways, read and review! Oh and have a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	23. Plans and Revelations

**I haven't update in forever. I know, I'm sorry but my schedule been hectic but with final over and the chance for me to sleep in present, I hope to start updating a little more often...if FFX doesn't keep drawing my attention. Especially since I just got Bahamut and am still wanting to get Anima. Freakiest Final Fantasy summon ever but she's so freakin' cool! Anyways, once more, sorry for the lack of updates. I hope this chapter statisfies your needs.**

* * *

Japan. I didn't know a lot about it but I knew it was someplace Madison had always wanted to go. Now Kratos, Hiro, Nick and I stood outside Hiroshima Airport after transfering in Tokyo. We only stayed in Japan's capital long enough to switch flights though I definately tempted to stay awhile. But with our current situation, it was best to hurry to Hiroshima. Besides, Kratos was barely surviving a mobbing by fangirls. We only escaped by telling them we were cosplayers and were only here to transfer flights. It worked but barely though Hiro and Nick seemed to help encourage the girls' will to leave after a quick demonstration that they're swords were indeed real. 

The only thing I remembered from my human life about this city was it was once the target of an atomic bomb during the second World War. From what I could see, it looked like the bomb never was. Mountains surrounded the city to the north and to the west while numerous rivers flowed through the busy city itself. But even here, we couldn't linger long. I think Kratos wanted to leave Japan period though we had traced Hojinko to the outskirts of a small port city called Kure. Now we just needed to wait for the train to come.

"Tia, are you ok?" I looked over at Kratos and sighed.

"I'm not sure anymore. So much has happened...so much has gone wrong..." I looked down at the ground beneath me, resting my head in my hands. "Everything seemed fine a few weeks ago and then...it all went downhill...we lost the baby, our children are missing and in the hands of monster, the Oblivion Blade shattered, and ...what happened between us...whats next? Hojo's return or Jenova's?" I sighed and shook my head. "I'm sick of this. Why couldn't we just live a normal life with our family?"

"Tiamatt," Kratos said quietly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I remember you once said we would never have a normal life because we are who we are. Sadly enough, you were right."

I heard Nick sigh as he sat down on the bench beside me. "I'm sorry Tiamatt. You trusted me with your kids and I failed but I promise, I will get them back." I looked up at him, and noticed a look of determination in his eyes. "I only hope Lukon doesn't do anything to them."

I nodded and my thoughts wandered to Dsanios. He was connected with Dilex and there for, Lukon. The Remnant always did have a thing for me and I was scared he might go after Eria. If he does, he will pay dearly. Kratos seemed to notice my anger at the thought and rubbed my back, trying to keep me calm. "If anything happens to either of them, I will personally kill the one responsible." I growled, clenching my fist.

"They'll keep each other safe. I know it." Hiro said, trying to keep me reassured.

He was right. Terrance and Eria had always been really close and always watched out for each other. Alcana was with them as well. I knew he'd keep everyone together.

"You're right Hiro." I agreed, standing up as the train pulled up to the platform. "Eria, Terrance, and even Alcana, they're all strong. They'll keep each other safe." Kratos, Hiro, and Nick all smiled and nodded before we boarded the train.

It was packed, people commuting into and out of Hiroshima, some reading newspapers while others read mangas. It wasn't even a minute after we found a seat that the train started to move again and I glanced out the window to see a park where the metal frame of a destroyed domed buidling stood. It seemed to have some importance as I noticed that the area around it was well taken care of before the park was out of my view.

"What was that?" I asked quietly, catching Kratos' attention as he peered out of the window.

"Is something wrong, Tia?" Kratos asked, turning towards me after a second, having missed the building I was curious about.

I shook my head and turned back around. "No, its nothing." Kratos nodded before glancing around the train, I suppose for more deranged teenage girls, before sighing, causing me to laugh. The Seraph shot me a glare but I ignored it and closed my eyes. "I hope this Hojinko guy can help us."

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Why do people keep disappearing?" Lloyd asked as Terran paced back and forth and Aya and Arx sat quietly on the couch.

"The Keepers...What are they planning?" Terran mumbled quietly, pausing for a moment, causing the others in the room to look at him.

"Terran, what do you mean?" Yuan asked, causing the spirit to look at him.

Terran sighed. "The living really are kept blind to the truth." The others continued to give him confused looks. "The Keepers have planned out everything though I believe the current situation is one they did not plan and are trying to control."

Aya looked at the spirit in shock. "Everything is planned out? You mean everything Tia and Hiro went through? Void? That was all planned out?"

Terran nodded. "Yes but it took me many years to find this out. If the Keepers truly wanted to, they could've defeated Void with no problem and Void knew this. He also knew the Keepers wouldn't interfer which is why he did what he did. Hiro's life too, was planned out. Tiamatt's as well though her's was altered after I...returned to the Lifestream."

"Why was her's altered after you left?" Genis asked quietly, knowing Terran still had trouble dealing with something that had happened thousands of years earlier.

Terran sighed and looked down. "The Keeper of Balance recently revealed to me that if I had stayed in the living world instead of returning to the Lifestream, I could have had the chance to raise my daughter myself though Cilla would have still died...but instead...she had to go through things no one should have to go through...I was so stupid!" Terran growled in anger at himself, fist clenched.

"Terran..." Aya said quietly, standing up and putting a hand on the spirit's shoulder. "I know you're still angry at yourself but Tiamatt forgave you and I know that you can't make up the time you missed but you can still spend time with her and tell her more about the family she never knew."

Terran turned around and smiled at the teal haired woman. "Thank you Aya. I'm as old as Gaia herself and yet I'm still learning." Aya smiled back at him as he stepped towards the door. "I think I will return to Gaia for now. Prehaps I can find out more information on what is going on. If you learn of either Tiamatt's or my grandchildrens' locations then don't hesitate to contact me."

'Of course. Good luck Terran." Yuan agreed before the spirit left.

"Mom," Aya looked back at Arx, who was still sitting on the couch. "What about Dad? Do you think he's ok?"

Aya smiled at her son and sat back down beside him. "I'm sure Hiro is fine. He's been in a lot worse situations then this and Tiamatt, Kratos, and Nick are with him. They'll all be home soon."

"Yeah, Dad and the others will be back soon." Arx agreed, nodding before he stood up. "I think I'm gonna find Kit and the others."

"Alright, be careful." Aya warned before her son disappeared out the front door, leaving the adults to the matters of finding their missing friends and what exactly was going on.

0000000000000000000

"I want my powers back." A strange woman growled, glaring at the black eyed Tiamatt. "You have had them long enough." The woman wore a red open fronted dress, her silver hair fixed to look like long silver horns as two symterical tattoos trailed down from her hairline, along the outside edge of her eye to her cheeks.

Tiamatt returned the glare right back at the former sorceress. "I am not the Tiamatt who inherited your powers Ultimecia. I delvoped my own powers, therefore I had no need to inherit yours."

"Kurse you!" Ultimecia snarled, turning away from the other sorceress, her claw like fingered curled in a fist before they relaxed and she glance over her shoulder back at Tiamatt. "Odine might have a solution. After all, he did seal her powers with the braclet, did he not?" Tiamatt nodded. "I see. Then I suppose I kould ask him for assistance."

"Yes you could." Tiamatt agreed, smirking slightly before she continued. "But of course, you would have to ask Dilex for permission. After all, he is the one that gathered us all." Ultimecia glared at her once more. "So what about Adel? No doubt she wants her powers back as well."

"Of kourse but that shouldn't be a problem. The Cetra will come for her children, and when she does, then I kan reclaim my powers as Adel klaims hers."

Tiamatt nodded, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned back against the wall. "And what about the others? Their father and the Seraph could cause problems as well as Surge's chosen weilder. All count in all their allies that have escaped the Lifestream due to Dilex's meddling. What will you do if more Seraphs decide to aid her or if other worlds ally themselves with her?"

"That is why we are gathering our own allies, sorceress." Tiamatt and Ultimecia both turned to see Dilex a few feet away, his red eyes glowing under the darkness of the hood of his cloak. "We have the upper hand currently as the Cetran woman won't do anything to risk harm to her children, allowing both you and Adel to reteive your powers from her. Nick, since he is also allied with her, also won't risk anything but if he does, I have already found someone to take care of him, along with some of the others. You need not worry about anything though...I do have a special request to ask of you, Tiamatt." The sorceress gave the demonic dragon a curious look as he turned his gaze to Ultimecia. "Why don't you find Odine as you had planned to do, Ultimecia?" The woman nodded, muttering a quiet thank you before hurrying off to find Odine.

"Sir, what is it you ask of me?" Tiamatt asked once Ultimecia was gone. Dilex turned back towards her, looking his gaze with her's as he stepped closer.

"You are familiar with the One Winged Angel, Sephiroth, correct?" Tiamatt nodded, causing the demon to smirk under his hood. "I thought so. I've also noted that you somewhat sympathetic towards the Aurion twins. Could it be that you desire your own child even after all these years?"

The woman's dark eyes went wide before she shook her head and looked down. "N-no sir. That may have been a desire once but no longer." Dilex seemed to frown before he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I know you lie to me, Tiamatt but I am willling to forgive you if you can produce me a powerful warrior."

Tiamatt's eyes widened even more before a smirk crossed her face. "I see sir. Then it shall be done."

Dilex stood up, a pleased look in his eyes as he looked at the woman. "Good, then go. You have as much time as you need to fullfill you task." Tiamatt bowed her head and in a bending of space/time, disappeared. "Valclaw!"

In a flash of black flame, the minon appeared and bowed to her master. "What is it you call me for, sir?"

"How goes the war on Nikotu?" Dilex asked, peering down at the much smaller creature.

"Well sure. Two more forts have fallen and the Gates of Dico Valni have cracked." Valclaw reported obediently.

Dilex grinned, red eyes glinting brightly. "Good. Soon another world will fall under my control. Dismissed." Valclaw bowed her horned head and disappeared in another flash of black fire. "Now to collect the FORGE swords..."

000000000000000000000000000

It took a while to get to Kure but we got there and we soon found ourselves standing in front of a small house on the outskirts of the port town. I didn't know why but I felt uneasy. Something just wasn't right but the reason soon became clear as we knocked on the door and an all too familiar scent filled my nose. When the door opened, a middle aged man with greying black hair that was held in a ponytail looked at me in horrified shock through glasses as I held a sword at his throat, Hiro's blade right beside mine.

"Hojo!" I snarled, pressing the blade against the soft skin that protected the ever vital vein. "What are you doing in this world?!"

Hojo blinked in surprise, switching his gaze between me and Hiro. "Hojo? Now thats a name I thought I left behind in Gaia. How is it you know that name?"

"Don't play dumb Hojo!" Hiro growled, eyes flashing angerly. I was thankful Void was gone cause I was sure my brother would have gone to the half demon form easily or even one of the tailed beast stages of Void.

"Um, guys, what are you doing?" Nick asked.

I turned enough to see him in the corner of my eye while still keeping Hojo in my sight. "This man is Professor Hojo of the Shinra Electric Power Company. He is the one that experimented on me and Hiro!"

"I see...so you two are experiments...I'm sorry." I snapped my head in shock as I looked at Hojo, his gaze towards the ground. Hiro looked equally shocked. "If you wish to kill me. For how angry you two are, I must deserve it."

"You...you're different from the Hojo we know..." Hiro said slowly, lowering his sword as I lowered mine.

"Yes, I managed to escape here after a spirit showed me what I was to become. I didn't like what I saw, a man who gained pleasure in the pain of others through sadistic torture and experiments. I gave up my name when I came here as well. I am Shinji Hojinko of Japan." Hojo explained. "I'm sorry for the confusion but if you were experiments then I do not blame you. Please, come in."

Hiro and I looked at each other in shock as Nick simply followed Hojinko inside. Kratos gave me a surprised look before following Nick. Slowly, Hiro and I walked inside to speak with the man that had once been Hojo...

* * *

**I know this is a weird chapter but bear with me. besides, I did promise this would be 100 crazier then the original! hehe! And I finally updated too! Yeah! Oh and by the way! The metal dome in Hiroshima is the Genbaku Dome in Hiroshima Peace Memorial. Its the only structure to have survived the Atomic Bomb. Even Hiroshima Castle was destroyed. Anyways, Read and review please!**


	24. Taking Action

I could only stare in shock at this alternate version of Hojo that stood before me. Everything seemed wrong...his scent, his voice, his appearence This was clearly the man that had come to haunt my nightmares and risk not only my life but the life of my family, but...it wasn't... Hiro also seemed a little on edge but stayed quiet, keeping his eyes on Hojinko the entire time.

"Why is it you sought me out?" Hojinko asked, scanning through our group.

"Well, we came to ask you to reforge Tiamatt's sword but..." Nick explained before glancing at me. I nodded and opened the bag that held the remains of the Oblivion Blade, allowing the smith to see the shards.

Hojinko carefully picked up a piece, examining it closely. "This is strange. I've never seen this material before."

"What do you mean?" I asked curious about why he said that when it was just tempered steel.

Hojinko turned his gaze back towards me. "I see, so you think this is just steel. Well, its not. This metal is something I've never seen before but I can feel the energy that sword once held. How long have you had the sword?"

"Well..." How long have I had that sword, some ten thousand years? But its older then that since it didn't follow me through Time Compression..."The age of the sword itself is probably close to about a million years. But I've only used it for about ten thousand years."

Hojinko's eyes went wide and he nearly dropped the shard he was holding. "Ten...thousand...how is that possible?"

I sighed. "The experiments...they stopped my body from aging. I'll live till someone kills me or my world dies." I noticed Hojinko's gaze dropped to the floor. "Will you be able to reforge it?"

The former Shinra scientist looked up and nodded. "Yes, I should be able to though it will take sometime."

"How long?" Hiro asked.

"Usually about a month but with the decrease in business, I can have the sword completed in two and half weeks."

"Two weeks! We can't wait that long! There must be a faster way!" I shouted causing Kratos to put a hand on my shoulder.

Hojinko sighed. "I'm sorry but two week is the fastest I can have the sword completed if you want it down correctly and that is still pushing it."

I looked down and felt Kratos tighten the grip he had on my shoulder before he spoke up. "Please, there has to be a way this can be done faster. Our children are in danger."

"I'm sorry but-"

"What if we give you some of our Materia?" We all turned to Hiro who had pulled the Fire Materia from his arm. "I heard Wutai used Materia to help forge some of their weapons faster. Couldn't you do it if you provided you the Materia?"

"Perhaps, if the materia will work in this world. After all, the laws of this world are much different from Gaia and the people here have long forgotten true magic." Hojinko explained as he took the green orb and examined it closely, smirking as a small glow emitted from the center of the cystal. "I think you are in luck though. What other materia do you have?"

I immediately pulled the Haste materia from my arm and handed it to the black smith as Hiro handed him him Contain materia. "That's mastered isn't it Hiro?"

My brother nodded. "Yeah, it should have both Aero and Water on it."

"Good, with these I should be able to complete the sword in a week." Hojinko said as he equipped the materia. "I will return your materia then too."

"Alright, I guess we'll stay here in Kure why you work. Thank you." I bowed my head slightly and noticed Hojinko do the same before I started to turn for towards the door.

"You're welcome but can I ask you something?" I stopped and looked back at the smith. "What is that device on your wrist? I've noticed it glow several times."

I looked down at the restricter braclet, the metal device glowing slightly just as Hojinko had said. "Its a device to seal my sorceress powers. It can't be removed."

"Really? Let me see it." I exchanged glances with Kratos before walking back to Hojinko and held out my wrist for him to see the braclet. "I've never seen anything like this but it must be annoying to not have all your powers readily available."

I nodded. "Yes but I've already tried to remove it and its very durable. It won't come off."

"Hmm...it appears so but I think that if it were to receive a direct hit, it would shatter." As Hojinko said this, he grabbed a small dagger, causing my eyes to go wide as well as everyone elses. "I am going to try to remove it but you must trust me. I promise I won't cut your hand off."

I eyed the knife for a moment before nodding. "...do it."

Hojinko nodded back as he raised the dagger before the small blade was brought down on the braclet. I snapped my eyes shut automatically, almost expecting to feel the dagger cut into my hand but instead I only heard the shattering of metal.

I opened my eyes to look at my now free wrist before looking up at Hojinko. "Thank you."

The smith smiled and nodded. "Hopefully you now have full use of your powers." To prove his point, I teleported back beside Kratos before turning back around to face Hojinko. "Be careful though. Magic takes more energy here then in our world."

"We'll keep that in mind. Thank you." Kratos answered as Hiro and Nick both bowed their heads slightly before going through the door. I noticed Hojinko pick of the bag with the shards before I followed my husband outside. "Where should we go now?"

"Why not go back to where Madison is? You knows her and she'd probably help us again right?" Nick asked.

"True but she could be at either her house or Joe's, mostly likely Joe's." I agreed. "I think I could probably teleport us there but it'll take a lot of my energy and I won't be able to do it again for a while."

"But you'll be recovered within a week right?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, I can get us back here too. The only question then is how to get home or where ever the kids are."

Nick sighed, and shook his head. "Surge might be able to help there but then again maybe not. She's pretty unpredictable. Maybe a Keeper will step in again though."

"I doubt we will be that lucky." I sighed as I began to access my powers once more. "Ready?" The group nodded and I unleashed the space/time warping magic...

00000000000000000000000

"Alc, are you sure about this?" Eria whispered as all three teens watched one of the strange dragonic creature walked towards their cell with their meals.

"We need to get out of here, Eria but we all have to work together." Alcana answered, not taking his eyes off of the minon.

Terrance nodded and put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Be ready Eria. You're better at hand to hand then us so you need to be up front. Me and Alc will be right behind you."

"...ok.." Eria sighed, clenching her bare fist as the minon stopped in front of the door to the cell and the door opened. "Now!"

The small creature screeched as Eria' s fist sent it flying across the hallway and into the wall and the three teens ran from the cell. More minons quickly appeared, attempting to baracade their escape but the teens kept attacking, slowly making their way through.

"We need to find our weapons!" Terrance shouted, doing his best to beat back the minons.

Eria and Alcana nodded and began moving towards the first door outside the cell block only to find it empty. The next five rooms were the same.

"Damn it! We don't have time for this!" Eria yelled, slamming her first into yet another minon. "We need to get out of here!"

"We know Eria. Calm down." Alcana said, trying to calm the girl down. "I'm only curious as to why we've only ran into these creatures and not Lukon or that other Tiamatt."

"Maybe they're all on lunch break or something." Terrance growled in frustration as yet another room ended up being empty. "Just be glad we don't have them coming after us, Alc!"

"TERRI!" The blue eyed twin's gaze was instantly turned to his sister who was being held up against the wall by a man with long black hair pulled back in a pony tail and green slitted eyes.

"My, what do we have here?" The man asked, ignoring Alcana and Terrance. "You must be the daughter of Tiamatt. Eria, correct?"

"Put her down!" Terrance shouted, eyes switching between normal round pupils and dragon slits.

The man turned away from Eria who was still struggling in his grasp. "Hmm, I see, so you must be Terrance, Tiamatt's son. And you, you're that half dragon boy, Alcana."

Alcana growled and raised his claw, ready to strike. "And who are you?"

"Dsanios, Mother's most loyal servant and a follower of Dilex."

"I've heard of you! You're a Remnant!" Terrance gasped.

"Correct but now I believe its time you go back to your cell." Dsanios extended his free hand where an old beat up sword appeared. The sword no longer had a point and its edges looked dulled to the point that they probably couldn't even cut paper.

Terrance and Alcana exchanged glances before both teenagers busted up laughing. "You gotta be kidding me! You really think you can fight us with that?"

"What?!" Dsanios snapped, tightening the grip he had on both the hilt of the sword and on Eria's neck, causing the girl to gasp. "How dare you?! This is Fargus N'aspira, one of the FORGE swords!"

"FORGE swords? Isn't that what Lukon had?" Terrance asked quietly as Alcana dropped his cloak on the floor, followed by his shades. "Alc?"

The half dragon seemed to ignore him as he took a step towards the Remnant. "Release Eria now."

"Or what? Your guns are gone and against a FORGE sword, you don't stand a chance." Dsanios taunted, raising the sword once more. "I'm telling you one more time, go back to your cell."

"Not without my sister!" Terrance growled, causing the smirk on the Remnant's face to widen to a full taunting grin.

"Come then boy. Show me if you have inherited your mother's power!"

Terrance growled again and charged foward only to stop as Alcana stepped in front of him. "Move Alcana!"

"You need to calm down. I'll take care of Dsanios." Alcana warned, the scales that covered his left arm spreading across his neck and right arm. Dark red scaled wings erupted from his shoulder blades as the bones in his legs shifted.

In seconds, Alcana stood in full dragon form, fangs bared before charging at the Remnant. Dsanios grinned, dismissing N'aspira before transforming his own free hand into a scarlet scaled dragon claw and knocked the young dragon to the side. Alcana quickly got back to his feet, charging once more only to end up dodging a pillar of flame from the Remnant. Terrance continued to watch his friend continue to try to attack Dsanios as his sister remained trapped in his grasp. Knocking Alcana away once more, Dsanios called Fargus N'aspira back once more, muttering somthing as a strange pale glow surrounded the dull rust colored blade. Terrance screamed, clutching his head in both hands as Dsnaios laughed, before he fell silent.

00000000000000

Sephiroth wandered the streets of Edge, searching the street for other spirits that may have escaped the Lifestream. So far he hadn't run into any one but he knew there were at least a few people who had come to the ancient city. Excious had offered to send some SeeD to help him but the former Shinra general stubbornly refused.

"I should have took Excious' offer..." Sephiroth muttered, walking through the crowded streets. "I could've found someone by now... '

"Who are you looking for, Seph?"

The silver haired man froze and slowly turned to face the voice's owner. "Tiamatt, what are you doing here?" The woman cast her eyes down. "Still having problems with Kratos?"

"Yes..." Tiamatt said quietly, keeping her eyes down for a moment longer before looking back at Sephiroth. "But I thought I'd try and find you and maybe we can talk..."

"Sure Tia, any time!" Sephiroth nodded before rushing forward and pinning the woman to the wall of one of the many buildings lining the street. "If you were the real Tiamatt that is!"

The woman smirked as her eyes and hair darkened. "Oh, I'm Tiamatt. I'm just not the one you're familiar with." She disappeared from his grasp suddenly before reappearing behind him and pressed the silver haired man against the wall. "Now theres something I want from you love and I promise I'm not leaving empty handed."

Sephiroth's eyes widened as the alternate Tiamatt connected her lips with him, keeping him immobile with her powers as the city of Edge disappeared around them...

* * *

**Gar! Sorry it took so long to update but I've been suffering a serious case of Writer's Laziness. I can't call it Writer's Block cause I know what I want to write, I'm just too lazy and tired to do it. Again, sorry. I hope to update this again soon but only after I update Primary Destiny since that story is also suffering. I hope you liked this chapter. Read and reveiw!**


	25. Truth of the Demon

Terrance screamed, clutching his head as Dsanios laughed before pointing Fargus N'aspira towards Alcana, who was getting back to his feet.

"Kill him."

Terrance fell silent as the glow left N'aspira before turning towards Alcana, the dragon's eyes going wide as his friend suddenly charged him, fist raised. Alcana dodged the blow, quickly transforming back to his mostly human form before leaping out of range of Terrance's attack once more. Eria watched in shock as her brother attacked one of their best friends, unable to do anything to stop the fight as Dsanios kept her up against the wall.

"What did you do to him?" Eria asked, still struggling in the Remnant's grasp.

Dsanios grinned as he turned his attention back to the girl. "Fargus N'aspira allows me to control my enemies though there is a limit as too how many I can control. However, I think if your brother is still alive after this then I might keep him." Eria's eyes narrowed into an angry glare as she glared at the Remnant. "Of course, once Tiamatt is here, neither of you will matter." Eria continued to growl as Alcana continued to dodge Terrance's attacks. Dsanios on the otherhand, completely ignored the fight as he caressed Eria's face."Though perhaps, Dilex will allow me to keep you as a pet."

Eria's eyes dilated suddenly to dragon slits as Terrance suddenly stopped, both twins growling as green energy suddenly surged from under both of them. Dsanios, startled by the sudden appearance of Lifestream, dropped Eria and backed away as the life energy completely enveloped her, leaving only her now glowing, pure red eyes visable. The mana took shape quickly, forming a large green dragon, its wings spread wide as red orbs lit themselves along its side. Eria roared when the transformation was complete, the left over energy dissolving into the air before she turned her rage filled eyes towards Dsanios.

The Remnant backed away nervously before turning around as a angry hiss came from behind him. A white dragon now stood where Terrance had stood only moments before, its six wings loosely folded along its back as it completely blue eyes kept careful watch over the Remnant.

"W-what is this? What did you do?" Dsanios stammered, continuing to edge away only to find Alcana behind him, once more in his own dark red dragon form.

The white dragon hissed again as he examined Dsanios, the Remnant's eyes still filled with shock. **What should we tear off first, sister?**

The green dragon seemed to smirk, allowing the Remnant to see the three inch fangs that lined her jaws. **_How about his limbs? I don't think he'll need those._**

Dsanios eyed the two dragons, watch them carefully while keeping an eye on Alcana behind him. He glared down suddenly at N'aspira before dimissing the sword. "Damn it, Dilex! You tricked me!"

"Perhaps I did. Or maybe you just underestimated the will of the Aurion twins." Eria and Terrance both snarled at the sight of Dilex who appeared behind them. "I really thought you could handle them, Dsanios but you instead relied too much on the power of the FORGE sword."

Alcana glared at the demonic creature before making eye contact with Eria and Terrance who nodded despite that fact that they still growled warnings towards both Dilex and Dsanios. Suddenly, all three dragons took off down the hall, hoping to find a way to escpae. Dsanios started to chase after them but was stopped by Dilex who appeared in front of them.

"Let them be. They won't make it back to their home dimension right away and the sorceress and her party are still on their way here, Surge included." Dsanios glanced back down the hallway but nodded. "Good, now return to your post."

"Yes sir..."

000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Arx, are you ok?" Mica asked as the blonde haired boy joined his friends outside by the school.

Arx looked up at the half dragon in surprise. "I should be asking you that. After all, Alcana was taken by Lukon when Eria and Terri were."

Mica nodded and looked down. "I know but I brother can take care of himself." Arx smiled and nodded back.

"So Ryan, got any plans yet?" Kit asked

"Why do you always think I've got something planned!?" Ryan shouted at the blonde girl, who laughed.

Seth laughed as well. "Cause you're the brainiac, Ry. You always got something schemed up in that head of yours. You must know how to get us to where we can help Eria, Terri, and Alcana."

The silver haired boy sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. Aunt Raine locked all the nearby gates. We can't go anywhere unless one of the adults unlock one."

"So we're stuck." Lisea said plainly, crossing her arms over her chest before looking up. "What if we asked to go to Garden?"

"Huh? Why?" Kit asked.

"I get it. If we can't go and find Eria, Terri, and Alcana, we can at least train to get stronger in case that Lukon guy shows up here." Arx pointed out, grinning as Lisea nodded.

"I bet our parents would at least let us do that since Tiamatt and Hiro have connections with Garden." Seth agreed, before turning and running towards Lloyd's house where the adults had gathered. "I'll go ask them!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Look! A portal!" Alcana shouted from from his perch on Eria's back, forcing the green scaled dragon to run on all fours but it was the most effective way from keeping her from turning around to go find Dsanios so she could attempt to tear him to pieces. Eria growled in annoyance as he pulled on one of her horns and yanked her head up a little. "Sorry Eria!"

**Serves you right! **Terrance, still in his own dragon form, seemed to be laughing but quieted down after his sister took a warning snap at his tail. He growled back at her before blocking the hallway as Alcana ran to the portal and put his hand on the mana scanner.

"Come on! Hurry!" the half dragon muttered, looking nervously past Terrance as a series of screeches could be heard but it was the small approving beep that caught Alcana's attention. "Yes! Terri! Eria! Let's get out of here!"

Both dragons nodded before following their friend into the portal...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it Midget! I'm going to kill you!"

Tiamatt, Kratos, Hiro, and Nick all blinked in shock as Robert shot past them and scrambled up a tree where Joe sat up near the middle, looking amused as Madison growled down below. The girl continued to glare at Robert before a smirk crossed her face.

"Hey Joe, I think we should give Midget a new name. What sounds better, Roberta or Dot?" Madison yelled.

Robert's eyes widened. "WHAT!?" Robert leapt down from the branch he was perched on, grabbing a wooden sword that had somehow been tangled in the branches.

Madison didn't look impressed as her friend stood in front of her with a wooden sword. "You may have that but I've got them." The girl jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the group of dimensional travelers.

"Sorry Madison but we're not in this." Tiamatt answered with a smirk. Madison's face fell as she sighed. "Still, having no help has never stopped you before."

Madison looked back at the Cetra and grinned. "True, so very very true."

Robert's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen and took off once more, dropping the sword as Madison chased after him.

"Do they always act like this?" Kratos asked Tiamatt quietly as Madison suddenly knocked Robert to the ground, the teenage boy curling his legs for protection though it didn't keep his attacker from flipping him over before a loud smack was heard as her hand made contact with the back of his head.

"...yes, actually..." Tiamatt mumbled as Madison walked back towards them, looking pleased as Robert wiped the dirt from his clothes.

"Think this is bad. I followed him around school on class day just so I could smack him in the head every five minutes." Madison grinned as Joe climbed from tree and Robert glared at the girl for a moment. "What are you guys doing back so soon?"

"Hojinko said it would be about a week for him to reforge the Oblivion Blade so we came back here." Nick answered.

Tiamatt nodded in agreement before focusing her attention on Madison. "Do you remember anything about that story you were writing in middle school, Chaos World?"

Madison blinked in confusion before slowly nodding. "Yeah...what about it?"

"Do you know anything on Dilex?" Tiamatt asked sternly, knowing the teen indeed had information on him which was proved when she nodded.

"Wait, Dilex is a creation of her's just like you?" Hiro asked, now confused himself on what was going on. Kratos and Nick didn't seem to be any better.

"Yeah...I created him a long time ago for a story I was writing, Chaos World." Madison said. "I originally called him Demon X before using his true name, Dilex. Why do you need to know about him?"

Kratos sighed before looking at the girl. "He is the one who has our children."

"Oh...I'm sorry." Madison muttered, looking down.

"Hey! I remember that story! You let me read what you had down so far!" Robert shouted suddenly. "How come you never finished it?"

Madison shurgged. "Don't know. Just never did." Robert nodded before Madison turned back towards Tiamatt and the others. "I'll tell you all you want about Dilex but lets get inside first."

0000000000000000000000000000

Tiamatt, Kratos, Hiro, and Nick all sat in the living room, their attention on Madison while Robert and Joe preoccupied themselves with Dark Alliance in Joe's room.

'So you really want to know everything about Dilex?" Madison asked, looked at the otherworlders, who all nodded. "Alright...

Dilex, as you already know, is my creation. His home world is Nikotu, a world of dragons, phoenixes, aqui, vinrid, zakio, and other creatures." Nick nodded in recognition but stayed quiet. "Dilex himself, is, or at least, was once a dragon. His mother died when his young and his father blamed him for his mother's death and constantly beat him. Dilex eventually snapped and killed his father, who was a respected member of the community.

Because of his 'crime', Dilex was locked away. Dilex's older brother, Draco, lost all trust in his brother and took his anger out on him for the death of their father. It went on for so many years that Dilex became unresponsive to toture and came to hate everything and everyone. To get revenge, Dilex began studying forbidden magic and eventually escaped his prision, fleeing to Devil's Mountian, a then active volcano. It was there he first created the Flamrics and leads an attack on his home village. Draco attacked his brother in hopes of stopping the attack on the village but a female dragon named Comet stepped in before the final blow could be cast and protected Dilex.

Comet took care of Dilex till he recovered from his wounds and eventually fell in love with him. Dilex had two sons, Roci and Zeke but like his father before him, Dilex favored Roci, believing that Zeke was weak. When Comet tried to stand up for Zeke, Dilex grew angry and banished both her and Zeke to the village. Draco found them and took them in, eventually falling for Comet too. Angered, Dilex and Roci attacked the village and blinded by his rage, Dilex killed Comet while Zeke killed Roci. Devastated, Dilex fled back to the mountain before suddenly disappearing from the world.

Somehow Dilex had found a way to leave Nikotu and took over the sister world of Nenic before moving on to many other worlds. He returned to Nikotu, ready to finally seek the revenge he wanted for so long. Consumed by his hate and anger, Dilex was no longer a dragon though neither is he a demon. He doesn't age but yet...he is not invincible. Chaos World was suppose to be the story of his return, his defeat, and the reconstruction of the worlds."

Everyone was quiet, shocked by what they had heard before Tiamatt spoke up. "What do you mean reconstructon of the worlds?"

"Dilex does his own sort of terra forming using his magic, destroying cities, forest, rivers, and mountains. Nikotu is eventually left looking very much like it did when it first formed, a ball of molten rock, an ideal habitat for his minons, flamrics, and lavaworms." Madison explained. "However, some part of Nenic escaped destruction and the inhabitants of Dico Valni feld to Nenic after the attack of Lozint Plek failed and Dilex retailiated by attacking the valley."

"You had everything planned out didn't you?" Nick asked, eyes still wide in shock. Madison only nodded. "So how do we defeat Dilex?"

Madison sighed, leaning with her elbows on her knees. "Well...Tycu is supposed to defeat him along with the rest of the Five Clan Army."

Nick nodded and sighed. "I get but how?"

"A sword."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Man, I can't believe our parents let us go!" Seth grinned, rubbing his hand together excitiedly as Excious lead the group of teenagers into Terra Garden. "Too bad Ryan and Lisea couldn't come though."

Excious sighed and glanced over his shoulder at the red haired boy. "Garden is no place for children their age. You four, however, are old enough and strong enough to use the training facilaty which I heard you wish to use." The kids all nodded.

"Actually, I wanna check out the gym and the sparring area." Seth said. Kit and Mica nodded in agreement while Arx sighed.

"I'm heading to the training facilaty."

Excious smiled and nodded. "Very well, then I suggest you speak with Dr. Lecia in the Infirmry and she can give you some potions and other supplies to take with you into the training facilaty. "I trust you know where it is, Arx." The blonde haired boy nodded. "Good. Then I'll show the rest of you to the gym."

Arx waved at his friends as they followed Excious but instead of following the Headmaster's advice and heading to the infirmry, the young Seraph headed immediately to the training center. "Now the perfect time to practice all the stuff Dad showed me."

As the metal hallway gave way to a monsterous room with a dirt and grass floor, Arx drew his sword, keeping a close eye for any of the monsters that roamed free in the training center. For an hour he fought though various monsters, trying to test not only what his father had taught him, but Nick as well. Stopping to catch his breath after a battle with a couple of Bite Bugs, Arx heard a roar a little ways off and made his way over to where he had heard it.

A boy with black hair and green eyes stood panting, sword in hand as he glared up at the growling T-Rexaur. The red dinosaur like creature took a step forward, roaring in the boy's face before it raised its head to strike. Arx widened and he charged at the T-Rexaur, charging energy in his hand as he ran.

The blonde leapt up suddenly, slamming a ball of swirling light into the monster's chest. "Divine!" The T-Rexaur roared in pain as it was shot away from the young Seraph before its eyes faded and it fell to the ground, dead. Arx looked at the dead monster in shock before looking down at his hand. "I..did it. I finally did it!"

"Hey," Arx turned around to face the kid he had just saved, the boy looking about his age. "Thanks. What was that you used on that thing?"

"Oh, its Divine, a move my dad taught me." Arx said, grinning after finally having done his father's favorite move correctly. "Anyways, my name is Arx. Who are you?"

The black haired boy smiled and stuck out his hand. "The name's Ryu. Nice to meet you, Arx!"

* * *

**Gah! Finally done! After so many distractions! Though the show on Spontanious Human Combustion was kinda cool...And I'm updating faster then normal! Yeah! Opps! Better not jinx it! Hope you like it! Read and reveiw please!**


	26. How the story should have ended

**Ok, I know its been a while since I've updated but I've honestly been busy. Now this chapter is gonna be a little different but I've had this idea in my head for a few days so...hehe!**

It's been a few days since Tiamatt, Kratos, Hiro, and Nick returned from Japan to wait till the Oblivion Blade could be reforged and for the most part, they were doing fairly well. At least until Midget decided to play Tales of Symphonia.

Tiamatt and Kratos watched in silent shock and awe as they watched what was supposed to have happened during the Journey of Regeneration fifteen years ago.

"So much is the same but some much is different..." Tiamatt muttered, watching as Robert saved and handed the controller to me so I could play my own file after complaining about wanting to kill Mithos again. Tiamatt, Kratos, Hiro, and Nick gave me weird looks when I said that. "We don't enjoy killing people, Madison."

I sighed, looking away from the tv screen as the intro started up. "I know but in this world, its a game. If it makes you uncomfortable then you don't have to watch."

"I am curious as to what was supposed to happen instead of what did happen in our universe." Kratos admitted, causing Tiamatt to sigh but nod in agreement.

"Ok then." I turned back towards the tv, pressing the start button and scrolling through my several files till I found my favorite file and also, original file.

Pulling up the equipment menu, I checked to make sure Lloyd had his Devil's Arms weapon equipped before checking to make sure I had a few magic lens, plenty of gels, and a few life bottles just in case. Finally, I entered the Tower of Salvation. I noticed Kratos watch sadly as I made my way up to Derris Kharlan and the angel city of Welgaia.

"Are you ok Kratos?" I asked, pausing the game again when I got to the spot where the Derris emblem had been.

Kratos closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. "Yes, please continue."

I glanced over at Robert who looked as unconvinced as I felt but I shrugged it off and went back to the game. It took under a minute to kill the dragon that guarded the gate to Yggdrasil's throne and within a couple minutes, Mithos Yggdrasil stood in front of the entire party.

"_Home...I'm going home..." _Yggdrasil muttered, eyes closed as he floated a few inches off the floor. I could barely repress a laugh at this scene and wished that I could ask him where his ruby slippers were.

"_Mithos...listen to me! We don't have to fight!" _Genis pleaded. I always admired him for not giving up hope after making friends with Mithos while he was traveling with the group. _"Please return the Great Seed to us so that we can reunite the worlds."_

"_Home...I'm going home..."_

"_...Something's wrong. He sounds like a puppet..."_ Lloyd said. I noticed Tiamatt shift uneasily on her feet for a second.

"_W-wha?" _Colette gasped as a red orb left her crystal and was absorbed into Yggdrasil who opened his eyes.

"_...I need to thank you for going through all the trouble to bring me back here. I'm finally myself again." _

I sighed as the conversation continued with Yggdrasil denying his sister's death and then doing his normal speech on everyone becoming a lifeless being so that everyone would be the same race and discrimation would end.

Within a couple minutes, the battle with Mithos began but it ended quickly just over a minute before the second round began. I always wondered what that weird machine was that Mithos had encased himself in but the game never revealed it. Instead gamers were left with another mystery...well actually several...

"_Mithos is!..." _Colette gasped as Mithos' Cruxis crystal projected the lead Seraphim's image.

"_Its just like Alicia! Mithos will continue to live as long as the cruxis crystal exist!"_ Presea explained.

"_And eventually...I will be taken over by the crystal."_

"_Mithos..." _Lloyd muttered, as the screen continued to show the see through version of Mithos.

"_I'm tired of playing your game of good-and-evil. Hurry up and destroy the crystal. If you don't, Derris Kharlan will continue to drift away." _

"_Mithos..." _Lloyd said, finally taking his hands off the hilt of his swords.

"_Do it now! Before I, too, am no longer myself..."_

Genis stepped forward, drawing Lloyd's attention. "_Lloyd! Please...help him! Let him die while he's still himself!"_

"_...Alright." _Lloyd sighed, turning back toward Mithos, preparing to draw one of his blades.

"_Farewell my shadow. You who stand at the end of the path I not to follow. I wanted a world of my own so I don't regret my choice. I would make the same choice all over again." _The image of Mithos closed his eyes as Lloyd approached the crystal. _"I will continue to choose this path!"_

In one slash, the crystal shattered before the shards surrounded Lloyd and were absorbed into his exe-sphere. The Eternal Swordsman looked down at the blue crystal sadly. "_You could have...you could have lived with us in our world! Damn it..."_

"That's Lloyd for you. Always able to see the good in others even if they ignore it." I sighed as the game went to another cut scene. I looked back at Tiamatt and Kratos to see the Seraph had a sort of dazed and spacey look. "You ok, Kratos?"

"He was my student and I failed him..." Kratos muttered quietly, clenching his fist. "I should have been able to keep Mithos from twisting Martel's dream but I failed..."

"Kratos..." Tiamatt said softly, trying to comfort her husband. "It wasn't your fault. Things happen. Thats just the way the world is. Besides, its not like we have to worry about Mithos anymore. He's gone."

"You're right." Kratos admitted looking at Tiamatt. "Thank you."

Tiamatt smiled back at him before returning her attention towards the tv and watching the final scene when the worlds were reunited and the mana tree reborn. "I still find it strange that Lloyd named the tree Yggdrasil but...its fitting..."

"Yeah, but its not finished. There's more after the credits though...I'm not quite sure you'll like them..." I agreed before trailing off. I received odd looks from the otherworlders.

The credits seemed to drag on forever but soon enough, the true final scenes of the game began to play.

The first scene showed Colette standing amongst the villagers of Iselia, her grandmother and father included.

"_Grandmother, I'm home."_

"_Ohhh! Chosen One!"_

"_No Grandmother, I'm not a Chosen anymore."_

"_Oh yes..Colette, you made us all proud." _

"_...Welcome home, Colette." _

"_It's good to be home, Father."_

The scene switched, this time to Raine and Genis at Altessa's.

"_I see, so Kratos will travel with Derris Kharlan where ever it may go." _Kratos, Tiamatt, Hiro, and Nick's eyes all widened in shock but remained silent. _"What are you going to do? Go back to Iselia?"_

"_No, we're going out to visit new lands." _Raine explained.

"_We're going around the world to try and make it easier for half-elves to be accepted."_

"_It sounds like you have a difficult journey ahead of you."_

"_We can return to Iselia when we're tired." _Raine added.

"_We will always have a home there." _Genis agreed.

Once more, the scene changed. This time to the village of Mizuho.

"_Hi everyone! I'm back!" _Sheena announced happily.

"_Sheena! I'm so glad you're safe!" _One of the shinobi said in relief.

"_Congratulations Sheena!"_

"_Don't congratulate me yet! A whole new world lies before us now_." Sheena said, turning away slightly.

"_We have to inform everyone about the revival of the Igaguri style."_

"_Yes." _Orichi agreed. "_And for when Kuchinawa returns as well."_

"_Yeah! Come on everyone. Let's work as hard as we can! We're gonna make the village of Mizuho a ninja clan to be proud of!"_

The scene switched again, this time to Zelos in the Tethe'ella palace.

"_See, look what happened! Its all because the Pope opened up his big mouth and tried to banish me and stuff. The whole world got messed up."_

"_Well then Chosen One, what would you have me do?" _the King asked.

"_We'll send an emissary of peace to Iselia."_

"_Emissary? Who do you plan to send?"_

"_How bout Sheena from Mizuho? She's already involved."_

"_So the emissary of death becomes the emissary of peace..."_

"_I won't let you say no. Until you do something about the Church of Martel, I still have the rights of the Chosen, remember?"_

The scene now switched to the top of the Lorenzo Company in Altamira where Alicia's headstone was, Presea standing in front of it.

"_Alicia...I'm finally myself again. Time is finally starting to flow again from that night sixteen years ago. You know what? I'm twenty-eight years old now. Can you believe that?"_

"_Were you...talking with Alicia?" _Regal asked from behind Presea.

"_Yes..."_

"_I just got back from seeing the destruction of part of the mine. Now that thats done...we can rest assured that no new exe spheres will be excavated."_

"_Thats good to hear. What are you're plans now?"_

"_I'm going to devote the full resources of my company to revitalization projects in order to build a new and better world"_

"_I'll help too. I'm sure Alicia and Daddy would have wanted me to."_

It finally changed to the scene where Kratos and Lloyd stood outside the destroyed Tower of Salvation.

"_Are you really going to Derris Kharlan?" _Lloyd asked.

"_If a half-elf of cruxis remains here, the other half-elves will have no place to live. As a surviving member of Cruxis, I must bear the responsibility for what has happened."_

"_I'm going to collect all the exe spheres remaining in this land."_

"_...And I will discard all of Cruxis' exe spheres into space." _Kratos agreed before sighing. "_I've dragged you into this until the very end."_

"_It's ok..."_

"_It's time for me to go. Please use that sword to send us to Derris Kharlan."_

"_...Goodbye...Dad!"_

"_..." _the scene switched slightly again, this time the screen panning out from the ground and through the clouds. "_...Don't die before I do, Lloyd...my son..."_

Tiamatt turned suddenly, glaring at her husband. "If you had tried that with me I would've flown up there and brought you back myself."

Kratos blinked in surprise before kissing her. "I never even thought of it. Not with my family to take care of." Tiamatt's gaze softened and she gave a grateful smile.

"Guys, its not done yet!" I said, getting their attention back on the tv where it was now at Dirk's house where Lloyd stood in front of Anna's grave.

"_Mom, Dad...left. That was ok, wasn't it? For me to let him go...it was ok, right?"_

"_...Lloyd." _Dirk called from behind Lloyd. _"You wanted to go with him, didn't you?"_

"_No, I have my own path to follow. And Dad has his...And besides, I have a dad here already!"_

"_I see. Then I won't say anymore."_

"_...Mom, I'll leave Dad's sword here beside you." _Lloyd said, turning back towards the stone and laying the Flamberge in front of it before turning back towards Dirk. "_Well..I'm off!"_

With that, the game finally ended, leaving the otherworlders slightly shocked.

"Thats it?" Hiro asked slowly as I turned the gamecube off and set down the controller.

"Yep. At least till Knights of the Ratatosk is released." I answered, causing Kratos to look at me in disbelief. "I guess you're familiar with Ratatosk?"

"Yes, that is the name of the mana tree during the Kharlan War." Kratos nodded. "Why is it being brought up again?"

"Chill Kratos. Its the sequel to the Tales of Symphonia. Its supposed to be two years after the reunion of the worlds into Symphonia or Aselia as it referred to." I explained before sighing and looking down. "I still have a hard time believing Lloyd led a massacre on Palmacosta..."

"WHAT?!" the shout came from all four otherworlders.

I blinked in shock while Midget continued to stay silent. "Hey thats just what is shown in the trailer. Oh and by the way, it isn't clear if you ever return Kratos. Though...there's a guy who looks like he's your replacement..."

"..."

"Oh! They also made the game into an anime though they changed some things." I added, receiving more '...'. "I still can't believe that Yggdrasil looks more like a girl in the anime then he did in the game!"

Hiro and Nick started laughing as Tiamatt giggled. Kratos, on the other hand continued with his normal '...'.

"Hey Madison," Robert spoke up. I turned to him as the others tried to recompose themselves. "It's getting late. Pat is probably gonna kick us out soon."

I sighed but nodded. "Yeah, I'm just glad Joe's dad let me bring everyone with me." Robert nodded as he stood up and stretched. "Let's go ahead and get you guys back to the hotel. I got school in the morning anyways. I'll pick you guys up afterwards since your hotel is just a couple blocks from DMACC."

"Alright." Tiamatt agreed, stretching slightly also before moving towards the door. "I would like to see what other thing there are that have to do with our world."

I nodded as I followed her outside, the others close behind. "Can do. I'll see what I can find."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Told you it'd be different. I'll do a more "normal" chapter later but I been toying with the idea of some of the Tales characters finding out what was supposed to happen and learning about Ratatosk. hope you liked it. **


	27. Reunions

Terran wandered the plains outside Esthar, heading no where in particular though Tear's Point could be seen nearby. As he walked, the former Lifestream Guide thought about the current situations that were causing trouble not only for Gaia but for the reunited world of Aselia. Nick had told them that a world called Nikotu also suffered problems while Tiamatt had said that a world inhabited by warrior cats was facing trouble too.

"What in Holy is going on?" Terran muttered, pausing for a moment. "I fell so useless now. If I was still a guide then at least I'd have more of an idea of whats going on."

The spirit sighed, shaking his head before stumbling as something or rather, someone jumped onto his shoulders, their arms wrapped around his shoulders for support as their feet dangled several inches off the ground.

"Hey Terri! Long time no see!"

Terran turned his head to see who had latched onto his back to see a young woman with short, spiky green hair grinning at him. "Hikin, get off me!"

The woman frowned and jumped back to the ground as Terran turned to face her. "So thats how you greet your old friends after fifteen years?"

"Hikin, what are yo-" Terran paused as he noticed a strange lion/iguana like creature sitting beside Hikin. "Rethian! You're here too?"

The Iguion seemed to grin as it nodded. "Of course Terran. I still can't believe you left me alone with her though."

"Hey!" Hikin shouted, slapping Rethian as Terran laughed. Hikin looked up, smiling as Rethian rubbed the back of his head with one of his clawed hands. "We really missed you, Terri. We're glad you're back!"

"I'm glad to be back but can I ask why you two are here? Aren't you supposed to be watching over your sectors?" Terran asked, regaining his composure as he brought up the more serious topic.

"Gaia allowed us to come to the living world for a short time to visit you since its been such a long time." Rethian explained. "But we also wish to give you some information we have gathered from the Keepers."

Terran's eye lit up. 'Really? Please tell me what you know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where's Madison?" Hiro asked as he sat in on a couch that was in the hotel room. Nick sat on the other side of the couch as Kratos sat on the edge of the bed.

"She has school, remember?" Tiamatt reminded as she sat a laptop on the table and sat down. "She said she'd pick us up later. And she was kind enough to let us borrow her computer."

Tiamatt looked at the windows that popped up before closing them and opening the Internet explorer only to have small window pop up in front of the web browser.

_Qshotish: Yo_

"What the?" Tiamatt blinked in shock. **Who are you?**

_This is Ish, remember?Ish, the one who's been chatting with you for almost a year now? That Ish?_

Tiamatt continued to look at the screen in confusion before typing a reply. **I'm not who you think I am. Madison had to go somewhere. I'm just visiting.**

_Oh, hehe, hello. What's your name?_

Tiamatt paused, wondering if she really should tell him who she was. **Tiamatt Aurion.**

_...So you've read Fishie's stories, eh?_

**No, I haven't. But I'm one of the character in her stories.**

_Uh..okaaay...Sure._

**What can I do that would prove to you I am who I say I am?**

_For starters, you could tell me your real name, or if you really are Tiamatt and I'm being rude, you could teleport the short distance from Iowa to my house and say hello._

Tiamatt sighed, thinking about his request before shaking her head and replying back. **I'm sorry but I don't have enough energy to do that.**

_Yeah, and besides,now that I think about it, why would you do so much just to prove who you are to someone you don't know._

**Sorry. But you'll just have to believe me.**

_There might be another way though...do you think you can activate Fishie's webcam?_

**Her webcam? Yeah, I think so...Hang on. **Tiamatt looked at the chat options for a moment before finding the webcam and clicking on it and watching as a little viewing window popped up on the screen.

_Holy cow! You are Tiamatt!_

The Cetra laughed, grabbing the attention of some of the others who gave her curious looks. **Told you so! Why did you doubt me?**

_You can never tell if people are being truthful over the Internet. Besides, would you believe I was from another world if you'd never seen a gate in you life?_

**No, I suppose you're right. You're taking this fairly better then Madison did. She was muttering about losing all her sanity.**

_Hehe, I suppose that the distance has something to do with that. Then again, I am a bit older too, which may have something to do with it, and I also helped with ideas in her stories. So it isn't too far fetched for me to accept your existence. That, and I know there are other dimensions anyway, so it isn't that shocking._

**You aren't at all phased by any of this?**

_Yeah, a little...Ok, a lot. I truly hope I'm not dreaming right now cause that would be the biggest let down of all time._

Tiamatt laughed again, finally causing Nick to stand up and see what she was doing. **No, you're not dreaming.**

_Well, thats good. I totally can't believe I'm actually talking with someone from another dimension. Well, I can. I just can't get over the shock._

**Hehe, now you know how I felt when I first learned about Madison.**

_You mean when you were in the Lifestream?_

Tiamatt's eyes widened. **How do you know about that?**

_Fishie wrote about it._

**Oh...yeah.**

_I know I can't go with you when you leave, but I can offer you any assistance if you need it._

**Thank you.**

"Hey Tia, who are you talking to?" Nick asked as he looked over her shoulder at the computer screen.

"Ish, one of Madison's friends. Why? Do you want to talk to him?" Tiamatt explained, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Sure, why not."

_Though I wish from the bottom of my soul I could go with you...Damn, I hate this._

Tiamatt sighed as she read this, remembering a similar feeling from years earlier. **Don't throw away your peaceful life so easily. You have no idea of the suffering out there. Live here and be happy with your life.**

_I wish it were that easy._

"Hey can I talk to him now?" Nick asked again. Tiamatt nodded before typing another message.

**There is someone else here who wants to say something.**

_Who? Is Kratos with you?_

Tiamatt laughed and glanced over at her husband who was watching curiously. **Yes, but he's not the one I'm talking about. This is Nick. **Tiamatt moved out of the chair to allow Nick access to the computer though she now stood behind him.

_Nick? Wait a minute,you don't mean..._

**Yo.**

_...Yo back to you. So...how's it going?_

**Not bad, I guess. Could be worse as you know. **

Tiamatt laughed as she watched Nick talk to his creator and basically, other self. "They seem so casual." Tiamatt noted as she sat down beside Kratos.

"You and Madison get along fairly well too." Kratos pointed out. Tiamatt laughed again but nodded.

_Yeah...I know. So...what's it like, being out there?_

**It's like Tia said, you should stay here and be happy. Life out there, as you put it, isn't what you might think it is now. I had to learn that...the very very hard way.**

_Oh...I kind of assumed that it is like nothing I can imagine. It is the unknown after all._

**True...Just keep working hard at your dreams and you'll be fine. That's what your other selves said anyways.**

_Woo hoo, I have more other selves! Are any of my a-holes?_

Nick laughed. **Plenty. One's a plumber, one's an architect, and one's the president of the US, but he was assassinated. Those were the a-holes though. There were some good ones though, I'd say more good then bad.**

_That's good...what about her?_

**She's...** Nick paused for a second. **There as well, in different places and of different beliefs.**

_Oh, thats good. I hope you're not getting into too much trouble then._

**Haha, no, not too much though that changes when Surge changes her damn mind.**

_Good old annoying to hell Surge. I wonder if she'll ever be nice to you._

**I think you know the answer to that and how do you know about Surge anyways? None of the others did.**

_I told Tia earlier, I helped Fishie with some of her story ideas, that included Surge and several of the FORGE Swords. I designed Surge. Fishie did that fire sword that splits up into copies of itself. Speaking of FORGE Swords, don't kill that girl who's always trying to kill you._

Nick's eyes widened in shock and confusion. **What are you talking about? What girl?**

_You know what girl I mean, that girl that's faster, stronger, and always completely zoned out while she's beating your ass. Don't kill her. She's important to your future._

Nick looked even more confused. **How? What do you mean? Who is she?**

_Your daughter sent back from a failed future to kill you and allow for Dilex's ascension at a faster and more successful rate._

**What?!**

_You protect Tia from a mortal wound that would have removed her from the fight too early. Though in that future, Dilex still won, it was you who delayed his ascension. I don't know the details because it's Fishie's story, but I do know you can't kill her, it would be murder._

**What the hell do you mean?!**

_I don't know anymore then that. Sorry. Anyways, I got to go to class. Ttyl._

"What the hell is going on? What did he mean?" Nick shouted as Ish left the chat. Tiamatt, Kratos, and Hiro gave Nick curious looks as he closed the laptop and sat quietly, thinking over something.

"Is something wrong?" Hiro asked.

"I'm just confused." Nick admitted. "Maybe Madison will know more."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Dilex is trying to gather the FORGE Swords. This isn't good." Terran said to himself as he walked back towards Esthar.

Hikin and Rethian had long since returned to the Lifestream to continue there duty as Guides but not before telling their old comrade what they knew about Dilex and his plans. Now Terran was alone, left to think over what they had said. It wasn't long before the spirit made it back to Esthar but he knew he needed to get to Garden to tell Excious what he had been told.

"Terran!" Terran turned to see a woman with light blond hair wearing a white dress running towards him. She seemed relieved to see him. "Thank Gaia I found you!"

"Lorille, what are you doing here?" Terran asked, curious as to why a woman who should be in the Lifestream was wandering the streets of a living city.

"Razen, Cilla and I were helping gather up the other that had escaped but we found Sephiroth instead. Terran, he's in really bad shape. Please help us!" Lorrile explained. Terran's eyes widened and he nodded, following Lorille back to where Sephirorth was.

A woman with long, light brown hair was knelling in front of Sephiroth, trying to get him to calm down though is his eyes were full of fear, made more clear by the fact that he was trembling.

"Get away from me!" Sephiroth shouted, pushing the woman away, when she laid a hand on his arm.

The woman sighed as she stood up, brushing some of the hair out of her eyes though some fell back to cover her left eye. "Sephiroth, please, calm down. I don't know what happened to you but I won't hurt you." The former Shinra general didn't answer, still shaking in fear.

"I don't think talking to him is going to help." The woman turned and smiled at Terran as he walked up to Sephiroth, a materia glowing in his arm. "Sleep." The spell worked instantly, the silver haired man suddenly relaxing as he fell to sleep. "I think it would be wish to take him to Garden. We can figure out what happened there."

"Alright," A blond haired man, Razen, agreed. "Can I use your GS to contact Excious then?" Terran nodded and handed the device to him while the brown haired woman glared at Terran.

"I can't believe you Terran! Its been a million years and you still won't talk to me! What the hell is wrong with you?!" The woman yelled.

Terran turned towards her though his eyes were downcast. "Cilla, I-" The spirit stumbled suddenly as Cilla slapped him.

"Damn it Terran! I'm not mad at you! You protected our daughter just like you said you would! When are you gonna get it into that thick skull of yours that you've been forgiven?" Cilla shouted again, stepping towards him, before hugging him. "I missed you, Terran. Please don't leave again."

"Cilla..." Terran said quietly, slowing hugging his wife back. "I missed you too."

Razen and Lorille laughed. "We told you everything would be fine Terran but Cilla's right, you just couldn't seem to accept the fact that you would be forgiven."

Lorille nodded. "Neither Tiamatt nor Cilla are the kind of people to hold grudges for eternity, Terran. At least not when its family."

"...I'm sorry..." Terran muttered quietly, causing Cilla to giggle.

"Stop that Terran. You're forgiven already. Besides, we've got other matters to worry about." Cilla reminded, pointing towards the sleeping Sephiroth.

"Excious said he'd have a transport here in a couple minutes." Razen said, holding the GS out back to Terran who released his hold on Cilla to return the device to his pocket.

"Good, I have something important that I need to tell him." Terran said before looking at Cilla. 'Then perhaps I can fill you all in on what has been happening the last few years."

Lorille smiled as Razen walked by Sephiroth and started to pick him up, one arm slung over his shoulder to help support the ex-SOLDIER's weight. "We'd like that. Thank you."

**Gah, finally! I'm updating again! Yeah! First off, I wanna say that I actually had a good reason for updating sooner this time. My laptop hard drive crashed and I had to wait for HP to send me a new one. Course this meant everything on my old hard drive is gone since I was stupdid and didn't make a backup but at least I can update again. That and we had a blizzard so no work, no school, just a full day to write. Hope you liked it. Oh and thanks Valian for your help with this chapter! Read and review please!**


	28. More Plans?

**Gah, sorry for the delay. I admit I suffered from minor writer's block and then got carried away writing more chapters for Primary Destiny. Doesn't help that I spent all Thursday at Steven's playing his Wii or that I've been sick the last few days or that I went on yet another anime binge...anyways, heres the next chapter!**

"What's wrong with Sephiroth, Razen?" Terran asked the blond man.

"I don't know. We found him like that." Razen replied, looking over at the silver haired man who was glancing around the room as if looking out for someone. "He seems calmer when Cilla isn't nearby though."

Terran nodded with a sigh. "Lecia said that his reaction is most likely from a traumatic experience but what could be so horrible that it would reduce Sephiroth to this?"

"Jenova?" Razen asked.

Terran shook his head. "No, she's locked away in Ryukinogami. Besides, Jenova chose Tiamatt as her perfect host. And Sephiroth never suffered like this from her control." The spirit was silent for a moment, thinking over something till his eyes went wide. "It was another Tiamatt!"

Razen gave the former guide a skeptical look. "You're not implying that Sephiroth was raped by another dimension's Tiamatt are you?"

"It's the only thing that could explain his current condition and his reaction to Cilla. Tiamatt does look a lot like her mother after all." Terran nodded.

"True...and the bond that Tiamatt and Sephiroth share...I believe you're right on what happened." Razen agreed before turning towards the door. "The only question is why but we can find this out later. I believe Excious wanted to see us."

Terran nodded and followed the blond haired man out of the room to see Cilla leaning against the wall, glaring at him, with her arms crossed. "Cilla, is something wrong?"

Cilla's eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed again. "Is something wrong? That's all you have to say?! You said you missed me and wanted to talk but as soon as we get here, you leave me standing in the hallway of who knows where!"

"Cilla, calm down. We're at Terra Garden." Terran said, putting a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her. "I promise we'll talk later but right now there are some other matters that need to be taken care of."

"Hmph! Can I at least see our daughter?" Cilla asked, still glaring at her husband.

Terran sighed, removing the hand he had on her shoulder to run it through his hair. "Tiamatt is currently missing but Raine, Yuan, and the others are looking for her as well as our grandchildren."

Cilla's eyes went wide as her anger disappeared and a smile crossed her face. "We have grandchildren?" Terran nodded, a small smile on his face till Cilla started glaring at him again. "But they're missing too?"

"I'm afraid so. Dilex kidnapped Eria and Terrance along with one of their friends." Terran explained, causing Cilla's eyes to go wide. "Cilla, I promise I will tell you more later but we must go speak with Excious."

"Alright..." Cilla agreed, following the spirit towards the headmaster's office only to stop when they saw Razen. Lorrile, Nightfire, Marth, and Jo standing outside. "What's going on?"

Nightfire sighed, leaning against the wall. "Apparently, one of the new students almost got killed in the Training Center."

"He's just lucky Arx was in there otherwise he would've ended up as lizard chow." Marth finished, causing Nightfire to glare at him.

'I was about to get to that, mutt!"

Marth just shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "Not my fault you're slow, turkey."

Nightfire growled and clenched his fist. "For the last time! I'm not a turkey! I'm a phoenix!"

Jo just sighed and shook his head. "Somethings never change..."

Terran and the others laughed at that before the door opened and Ryu and Arx stepped out of the office, Excious standing behind them.

"Try and be more careful next time, Ryu." Excious suggested as the dark haired boy sighed and nodded.

"Yes sir..."

"It could've been worse, Ryu." Arx pointed out, ignoring the fact that Razen and Lorille were looking at him in shock. "You've could've been kicked out of Garden."

Ryu nodded. "Thats true. I glad it was just a lecture though. I wouldn't have anyplace to go if I did get kicked out."

"Really?" Arx asked. Ryu nodded. "Well, I bet my dad would let you stay with us if you did get kicked out."

Ryu looked up to the blond haired boy in amazement. "Really? That'd be awesome!"

"Ryu," Both boys looked back at Excious, who had his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm glad you've made a friend but you need to get to class now."

Ryu sighed again before nodded and walking towards the elevator. "Yes sir. See you later, Arx!"

"See ya!" Arx called back, waving at his friend while Excious sighed again.

"Arx, you should go find your friends and get ready to head home. Its getting late there." Excious told the boy who nodded and started to walk off.

"Wait," Arx stopped and looked at Razen. "Arx, isn't it? Your last name wouldn't happen to be Aoyama would it?"

"Err, yeah. I'm Arx Aoyama but why are you asking?" the blond boy asked.

"Well, I'm asking because I'm your grandfather." Razen admitted, laughing as the boy's eyes went wide.

"You're Razen?" Arx asked in disbelief. Razen chuckled but nodded. "Then...can you help me with my training?" 

"He acts a lot like Hiro did when he was being trained." Lorille commented with a laugh. Razen could only nod in agreement.

"If you want me to help train you then I will but I must speak with with Excious and the others first. When we are done, then I will come find you." Razen explained to his grandson who nodded before running off. Smiling, Razen turned back toward the office where Terran, Cilla, Nightfire, Jo, Marth,and Excious waited. .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Man its boring..." Hiro sighed, looking up at the ceiling fan before looking over at his sister. "Can't we go train at least?"

"No. Its not safe here." Tiamatt answered, not looking up from the papers she had put together. "Now if you would quit bugging me, maybe I could concentrate more on trying to figure out to build a gate to get us home."

"Wow, never though I'd see this. Tiamatt struggling with building something? I thought you were supposed to be a technological genius?" Nick mocked, looking away at the T.V. As Tiamatt growled in annoyance.

"Well it would be easier if you would be quit and also if this world's technology matched ours." Tiamatt snapped before sighing. "I've got the plans to the normal gates memorized. The trick is modifying it so that it will still operate with such inadequate technology."

"Just do what you can." Kratos encouraged, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

Tiamatt looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Kratos. Its just a look of pressure since we have two days left before we go back to Japan and we need to find the kids."

"Hey guys," the entire group turned to Madison who had been sitting quietly, listening to music while on her computer. "I just talked to Ish, he said you could use his place to activate the gate since he lives in the middle of nowhere. You just gotta teleport everything and everyone to his place before hand."

"Well, that one problem solved..." Tiamatt sighed.

"Oh and Ish brought something else up too. The government always has a bunch of weird projects stashed away. Its possible that they've tried building a gate before but gave up on it cause of this world's lack of knowledge on magic. I have a couple friends who may be able to hack those files and get you the plans."

"Well, if hackings the case, I could probably do it." Tiamatt admitted but Hiro shook his head.

"You've got enough to worry about Tia and you're already working on the gates aways. Let Madison and her friends handle it." Hiro pointed out.

Madison nodded and turned back towards her computer."If Anger Management is on, then he can contact Tom for me and see if he'll help us. I'll also contact AJ and Thomas and see if they might knowing anything about hacking. Damn it! He's not on!"

"Send him an email." Nick suggested, looking over his shoulder at the girl.

"Oh, theres something else I'm wondering about. Even if I do design a modified gate, where would I get the parts to build it?" Tiamatt asked, drawing Madison's attention back towards her.

"Well..." Madison thought for a moment. "I guess from Des Moines Scrap. You should be able to get what you need there."

Tiamatt nodded and fell silent, thinking of more ways to modify the gate to world in the current world..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Find anything yet?"

Yuan sighed, turning away from the computer console to look at the Eternal Swordsman, who had been pacing the room. "No Lloyd but we'll tell you as soon as we locate either group."

Lloyd sighed and sat back down next to Colette who looked worried. "I know Dad, Tia, Hiro, and Nick are fine. I'm just worried about Eria, Terrance, and Alcana."

"I'm sure they're ok Lloyd. They're strong." Colette said, trying to reassure her husband.

"Lloyd, why don't you go to Nikotu and check how things are going there?" Raine asked, trying to think of something to get the swordsman's thoughts off his half siblings. "It's important that we keep good relations with them since they could prove to be good allies."

Lloyd nodded and stood back up, attaching the watch that Yuan handed him to his wrist. "Alright. Contact me if you find out anything."

"We will, Lloyd" Yuan agreed as Raine started the gate.

"Thank you." Lloyd answered before walking through the gate.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dilex stared down at the woman before him, ignoring Hojo as he walked away with an empty syringe. "Are you satisified now?"

The woman smiled slightly, a hand to her stomach as she looked at the demon like creature. "Very. Thank you."

"Hmph, just make sure nothing happens to that child. After all, it is part of our deal." Dilex said before turning away. "Oh and I suggest you stay here while you are using the growth serum. The Tiamatt traveling with Nick almost died when it was used on her."

Tiamatt's dark eyes narrowed as she looked at Hojo who remain silent. "I will not die from these injections!"

"Even so, I don't want to risk losing my newest warrior." Dilex responded before glaring at Hojo. "You are not allowed to touch her other then to inject the serum and to counteract their effects. If anything other then that is done that you will regret ever having been revived!"

Hojo gulped nervous and nodded. "Y-yes sir!"

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I have matters to attend to on the home world."

**Hehe! Finally! Another chapter! I've actually been writing a lot lately like I said earlier. I've been updating Primary Destiny mostly but I also got the first chapter of Chaos World up on Fictionpress (same penname). Check it out if you're interested! Oh and Read and review please!**


	29. Fixing the Gate

Tiamatt sighed as she set a small piece of the new gate down beside her and stood up, stretching her arms and legs. "I hope I can get this finished tonight since Hojinko said the sword would be complete tomorrow."

"Will the gate even work in this world?" Nick asked as the Cetran woman sat back down and started working on the gate again.

"It should. This world may be ignorant in the ways of magic now but the people in this world did once have it. The rules are just a little different from the ones we're used to." Tiamatt explained, not taking her eyes off the piece she was working on. "Even so, getting this gate started is gonna be tricky. We only have one shot or we'll have to start over or find some other way home."

Hiro sighed from his seat beside Nick. "I can't wait to go home."

"At least its easy for you guys to get home. I haven't been home in..." Nick paused, thinking for a moment. "Let's just says it been way too long since I've been home."

"I'm assuming its because of Surge, right?" Kratos asked, leaving Tiamatt to her work.

Nick nodded. 'Yeah, she keeps pulling me from place to place. Surge just never seems to pull me home."

"Almost done!' The group turned to Tiamatt who was returning all the pieces of the gate she had been working on back to her rotator. "All I need is the mana crystal and then we're set!"

"So I guess this means you're finishing it at Ish's house?" Hiro asked as Tiamatt stood back up.

"Yeah, I can do the final adjustments then." Tiamatt answered setting the rotator on the table before walking towards Hiro and Nick. "Now shoo! I'm tired and wanna get some sleep!"

Kratos chuckled as he watched his wife usher her brother and their friend from the room before she fell back on the bed next to him. "It will be good to get home."

Tiamatt nodded, worry flashing through her eyes. "I hope the kids are alright."

The Seraph sighed, laying beside her and pulling her close. "I'm sure they're fine. They might have even escaped themselves."

"Maybe...maybe Raine and Yuan have located them by now." the Cetra mumbled quietly before sighing and closing her eyes. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Good night, Kratos."

"Sleep well, Tiamatt."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"What?! You're leaving so soon?!" Madison shouted, staring in shock at the small group of other worlders. She had arrived about noon to pick up the group and had stopped home to grab something only to learn the other worlders were planning to leave right away.

"Yes but we need to get home as soon as possible." Tiamatt explained before turning to Hiro. "I'm going to Japan alone. I want you to teleport everyone to Ish's place."

"T-Tia, do you know how long its been since I've done that?" Hiro gasped.

Tiamatt sighed but nodded. "Not since the battle with Void all those years ago. I know that Hiro but you can do it."

Hiro sighed but gave in, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them, his blue eyes now white. "Guess I'm ready when ever you guys are."

"Madison, thank you for your help. Its greatly appreciated." Kratos said.

"It was no problem, really." Madison admitted. "I'd do it for any of my friends."

"Thanks." Nick added. "Guess we better go. See ya!"

Nick, Kratos, and Hiro disappeared, leaving only Tiamatt and Madison standing outside. "I should be going as well."

"k, it was cool being able to see you guys. Good luck." Madison said.

"Thank you. Take care." Tiamatt answered back before accessing her sorceress powers and leaving the teenager standing by themselves.

Madison sighed and turned, walking towards her car. "Well...that was fun while it lasted..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Tiamatt sighed when she appeared in front of Hojinko's house, wondering if coming here by herself was a good idea. "He's not the same Hojo that haunts my nightmares...besides, I'm only going to be here for a few minutes."

Knocking on the door, she waited for the smith to open the door but instead heard a string of Japanese. Confused, she knocked again and this time the door opened to show an angry Hojinko glaring at her till he realized who it was.

"Oh Tiamatt, my apologies, I thought you were someone else. Come on in." Hojinko apologized, letting the Cetra in.

"No, its fine. I just came to get the sword."

Hojinko nodded. "I thought as much. Which reminds me, I wasn't able to reforge the sword back to its original shape. It was a long sword before wasn't it?"

Tiamatt nodded, watching as he moved to a table where numerous swords and tools were laid out. "Yes it was. Do you know why you couldn't reforge it as a long sword?"

Hojinko scanned through the piles of blades before picking out one that had been set to the side. "To be honest, no, but the sword is strange. Its has so much energy, it also seems alive. I swear, if swords could talk, then this one could."

Tiamatt laughed. "I think its cause while Oblivion's spirit is no longer fused with the blade, a small portion of it remains. That could be why it almost seems like its alive."

"Oblivion? Who is that?" Hojinko asked, walking back towards her.

"A friend of mine, a wolf of Mars. He died years ago trying to free me from Jenova's control." Tiamatt explained as Hojinko held the sword out to her.

"I see," Hojinko smirked as Tiamatt pulled the newly reforged sword from its case, her eyes wide as she looked at the katana. "Then I think I have the perfect name for this new sword. Shitsunen no Kiba."

Tiamatt paused from examining the sword to look at the smith again. 'And that means?"

Hojinko's smirk widened into a grin. 'Fang of Oblivion."

A smile crossed Tiamatt's face as she looked back at the sword. "Shitsunen no Kiba. It's perfect. Thank you."

Hojinko laughed. "Its no problem. It was my pleasure to reforge your sword after I've caused you so much pain in the past. Oh yes, before I forget." Hojinko pulled several green orbs from his arm and handed them to Tiamatt. "I believe these are yours."

"Thank you." Tiamatt said again, taking the materia and putting them in her own arm and putting Shitsunen away. "I can't thank you enough but I must get going."

"I understand. I'm just happy to have been of help to you." Hojinko answered, following her towards the door. "Good luck. I hope you can find you're children."

"So do I. Thank you." Tiamatt said again, walking outside and once more accessing her powers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tiamatt blinked in confusion when her magic dissipated, leaving her near a house that sat on a tree lined hill. Several dogs barked nearby but she didn't pay any attention to them as she scanned the area and saw Hiro, Nick, and Kratos, all three guys having already started constructing the gate with the instructions Tiamatt had given Kratos beforehand.

"Tiamatt!" Hiro yelled, waving at his sister. "Did you get your sword?"

The Cetra nodded and walked towards them, pulling the relatively simple blade from its case. "Yeah, I know it looks a lot different and has a new name but it's still the same sword in a sense."

"A new name?" Kratos asked, examining his wife's new weapon.

"Yeah, Shitsunen no Kiba. Fang of Oblivion." None of them could miss the smile on Tiamatt's face as she said the new name. "I only hope it can live up to the original sword."

"I'm sure it will." Kratos reassured her as she put the blade away and looked at the progress of the gate.

"It looks like you guys got quite a bit done." Tiamatt noted, examining the nearly half assembled gate. "I think we can use a materia as a temporary mana crystal but Eden still need to put some of his energy into for it to work."

"So this is going to get you guys home?" The entire group turned to see a young man walking towards them from the house. Tiamatt, Hiro, and Kratos all looked back at Nick for a second who just waved.

"I'm assuming you're Ish?" Kratos asked, watching the man carefully.

Ish nodded. "Yeah. And I already know who you all are. Tiamatt, Kratos, Hiro, and Nick, right? It nice to finally meet all of you."

"Same here." Hiro answered back. "Thanks for letting us come here."

Ish shrugged. "Its no problem as long as the gate doesn't remain here too long. Do you need any help?"

"Sure, why not?" Nick said, turning back towards the partially completed gate.

"While you guys work on that, I'm going to try and get a hold of Eden. I hope I can summon in this world." Tiamatt sighed, closing her eyes and trying to access the Guardian Force. When her eyes opened, a small hole seemed to be ripped in the air itself. From the hole came the pointed, blue and white head of Eden, his golden eyes bright. "Eden, I need you to make another mana crystal."

Eden made no sound and merely looked at Tiamatt before withdrawing back to the small rip of space/time. Stepping away, Tiamatt used her magic to suspend the chosen materia in front of the rip. The hole seemed to suddenly leap forward and swallow the entire group, leaving them in a strange black emptiness.

"Where are we?" Nick asked, startled by the suddenly act and not noticing Eden's full body emerging from the darkness behind him.

"We're in Between Space, the realm Eden inhabits. He usually doesn't bring people here so I guess you're in for a show." Tiamatt explained, as what looked like digital read outs surrounded the area.

A grid pattern formed suddenly and pulled back, a small hole forming at the end where the materia could be seen still in the real world. The grid continued to stretch till it surrounded the magic orb before seeming to flatten out again and a grid formed above Eden. A low buzzing sound filled the air as energy was charged in the massive cannon Eden carried above him before firing it upwards at the grid above where the materia could now be seen. Where the blast hit, a giant rune formed, surrounded by several smaller runes that rotated the main one till they locked into place. The rune seemed to stretch towards Eden before being shot skywards suddenly, sending all the energy of the attack to the materia. Only once energy dissipated was the materia brought down to Tiamatt's level where she grasped the now gold glowing orb.

"Wow..." Ish said simply, looking up at Eden who remained as silent as ever. "So thats how the mana crystals are made."

"Yep." Tiamatt grinned, still holding the new mana crystal as she turned to face Eden. "Thank you Eden. You can take us back now."

Eden continued to remain silent as he faded back into the black abyss and disappeared. Once he was gone, the void seemed to retract, returning the small group to the real world before the rip of space/time closed up silently.

"That was cool!" Hiro shouted before quieting down as he thought about something. "Couldn't he have taken us home though?"

Tiamatt shook her head. "No. Eden is limited to his realm and the universe I summoned him in. However, his attacks can cross several dimension. Thats the power that is fused into the crystals though the energy is slightly altered for gate use."

"And you know this how?" Nick asked.

"Eden told me." the Cetra answered simply, turning back towards the gate as the others gave her a confused look.

"He told you? Eden didn't even look like he could talk." Ish pointed out, causing Tiamatt to sigh and tap her head.

"GF, remember? He's connected to my mind. Thats how he communicates." Tiamatt explained, attaching another piece to the gate. "Now can you please help me so we can get home?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Lloyd followed the strange leafy creature through the temple, stunned at his new surroundings.

"You are related to Eria and Terrance aren't you?" the vinrid asked, looking at the Eternal Swordsman.

"Yeah, they're my little brother and sister. Why?" Lloyd asked back, confused why the young creature was asking about them.

"Because they are my friends. I was wondering if they had been found yet?" Clearleaf explained, head down.

Lloyd sighed and shook his head. "No we haven't found them but we're looking."

"Oh..." Clearleaf continued to look down before looking back at Lloyd. "You wished to speak with the leaders right? They should be just ahead."

"Alright, thank you." Lloyd started to walk towards where Clearleaf had indicated but stopped as a loud bell started ringing. Startled, the swordsman looked back to his vinrid companion. "What's going on?"

The young vinrid's eyes were filled with fear as he looked back at the gates to the valley as an explosion was heard. "The demon..he's here!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelos sighed as he looked at Yuan, Sheena standing nearby, talking to Colette. "You mean we just missed him?"

"Yes. He went to check on the world of Nikotu since they could be strong allies." the blue haired Seraph nodded.

"Oh man, why'd he have to go and run off there?" Zelos sighed.

"You know Zelos, we could go after him." Genis piped in from nearby. Presea nodded from beside him.

Zelos' face brightened and he looked back at Genis. "Yeah, you're right. Professor, start the gate."

Raine sighed but nodded, starting the gate up once more as Zelos, Sheena, Genis, and Presea prepared to go after Lloyd. "Be careful. We don't know much about that world."

"Don't worry sis. We'll be fine." Genis reassured her before walking through the gate...

**Ok, another chapter done! Hehe,read and review please!**


	30. Battle on Nikotu

**Ok, I know you all got another alert about this chapter but thats cause I deleted the old one and uploaded a new one. I've added more to it, not a lot but enough that I hope it helps clear some confusion. I'm sorry the original chapter was such a disappointment and to be honest, I really wasn't satisfied with it either. I hope this is better. Enjoy!**

Lloyd stared in dumbfounded shock as smoke billowed from the destroyed gates and the creatures of Dico Valni raced forward to protect their home from the minions and Flamrics that were swarming through the gates. 

"You, human!" Lloyd turned to face a large orange scaled dragon, a scar on his left eye. "You should go to the back of the valley with the young and the hatchlings. You'll be safe there."

Lloyd shook his head, his hands resting on the hilt of his swords as he looked back towards the gate. "Its Dilex thats attacking, right?"

Tycu nodded. "Yes. Thats why it would be wise for you to retreat for now. Three of your kind have already been taken by the demon."

"I know, two of them were my younger siblings and the other was one of their friends." Lloyd explained. "Thats why I can't run away. I have to find Dilex and get them back."

"..." the dragon leader was silent for a moment before turning to Clearleaf, who was still standing near by. "Clearleaf, you are to aid the human. Stay by his side and heal him as necessary, understood?"

"Yes sir!" the young vinrid answered. 

"Good, just be carefully. Fireleaf would shred my wings if anything happened to you." Tycu sighed before walking off out of the temple and towards the battle ground. 

"I have a name you know." Lloyd muttered as the orange dragon walked away before facing Clearleaf. "I'm ready when you are."

"Hey bud! You're not leaving without us, are you?" 

Lloyd and Clearleaf turned to see Zelos, Sheena, Genis and Presea, weapons ready at their side as they walked towards them. 

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Lloyd gasped at the sight of his friends.

"What do you expect? We came to help you." Genis sighed before looking over at the battlefield. "We better go help them." 

Lloyd, Sheena, Zelos, and Presea nodded in agreement and ran from the temple to the gates. As they reached the battle, Sheena and Genis fell back and immediately began charging mana as Lloyd, Zelos, and Presea continued forward.

"I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unless thy fury of thunder, Indignation!" Genis cried, a rune forming under a group of minions and flamrics before a dome of lightening surrounded the creatures and a massive bolt of electricity was sent crashing down on them. 

"Thanks Genis!" Lloyd yelled back at his childhood friend before racing forward into the new opening. "Beast!" The shockwave from the Eternal Swordsman's swords knocked down the next row of enemies just as Sheena finished her own casting. 

"I call upon the red giant, the ruler of hellfire. I summon thee, come, Efreet!" The fire mana that had surrounded Sheena during the casting shifted under the fallen minions, burning the ground and beginning to melt the ground as the Summon Spirit of Fire appeared and slammed his fist into the ground, sending up a wave of fire that slammed into the fallen enemies.

A few small flames remained from the attack but instead of dying out, Flamrics and Lavaworms surged from the flames. Behind them, the tall cloaked form of Dilex could be seen, Lukon, and an unknown woman standing by his side. 

The young woman had long mahogany hair tied back in a single braid though several bright red highlights could be seen twisted into her hair. Her milky blue eyes stared out at nothing as she stood silently. She wore a long white cloak that reached the ground over a brown leather vest and old yellow shirt. Several pockets could be seen on her medium length battle skirt and she wore standard leather military boots. The hilt of a rapier could be seen just under her cloak on the left side though she left the weapon untouched. 

"Foolish humans, don't you know that my creatures are born from fire?" Dilex laughed as the small group of humans looked at the new enemies in surprise. 

Lloyd raised the Flamberge and Vorpal Sword as he glared at the dark creature. "Who are you?"

Clearleaf trembled behind Lloyd, looking at Dilex and his companions in fear. "Lloyd, that is Dilex, the demon trying to destroy our world."

"Destroy? Now why would I want to destroy my home world? I am merely looking for the Swords." Dilex continued to laughed as Lukon suddenly leapt away to block an attack. "Its too bad Rai is no longer in our ranks." 

"Where are Eria, Terrance, and Alcana?" Presea asked, the Gaia Cleaver ready.

Dilex looked at the ax woman in amusement and shrugged. "The twins and the half dragon? I have no idea. They escaped not long ago. They should be back in your world by now." Sighing, Dilex turned away and spread large black scaled wings, numerous scars etched into the thin membrane in between the scaled covered ribbing. "Aurora, take care of them. I can't keep Tycu waiting any longer."

The young woman, Aurora, didn't say anything or even nod in response. She merely reached under her cloak for the hilt of her sword and, in about three seconds, had drawn the blade and started attacking Lloyd. The shocked swordsman barely had time to block the first couple hits and was struggling to block the rapid onslaught of slashes and thrust. 

"Hold on Lloyd!" Sheena yelled charging at Aurora and flinging a magic infused card at her but Aurora flipped out of the way and behind Sheena, attempting to bring her sword down on the summoner but Zelos slid in between the woman just in time. "Thanks Zelos." 

"No problem, my voluptuous hunny!" Zelos smirked, causing Sheena to sigh before her eyes widened, drawing her husband's attention back to the young woman in front of him.

Aurora had suddenly leapt away from Zelos and into the air, a strange surge of wind keeping the woman in the air as she turned around and headed for a different part of the battlefield. Confused, the entire group watched as the silent woman flew over towards where Dilex could be seen, seeming to stand in mid air while Tycu, had to use his wings to stay aloft in the mostly dead air. 

"What's going on? Why did she suddenly leave like that?" Lloyd asked, just as confused as the others.

Zelos shrugged and crossed his arms. "I don't know. Maybe she realized she couldn't defeat the Great Zelos Wilder!" 

Sheena growled slightly and reached over to smack her husband. "Yeah right, Zelos. Now come on, we better keep going otherwise this place will be over run in no time."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I wonder whats taking them so long? They should have been back by now..." Raine thought, looking at the gate in impatience. 

Yuan sighed and looked up from the montioring system for the gate to look at his wife. "Raine, we were told that Nikotu has had a lot of battle recently. Its possible they got caught up in one of those fights." 

"I suppose...What the?" Raine's eyes widened as the gate suddenly started but instead of Lloyd, Genis, and the others as expected, Tiamatt, Kratos, Nick, and Hiro walked from the shimmering green portal. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, sorry, we were back on Earth." Tiamatt explained, surprised to see only the two half elves in the house. Hiro looked equally surprised as he looked for Aya and Arx. "Where is everyone?"

"On Nikotu. Aya is currently watching over all the kids since they came back from Garden." Yuan explained. "Tiamatt, how did you get back here? Earth shouldn't have gate level technology and I know none of you had a gate watch with you."

"Tia built a temporary gate to get us back here." Nick explained before sighing. "I hope Ish can hide the gate though. We don't need technology like that being discovered in that world."

Raine nodded in agreement before turning back to Tiamatt. "I'm sorry to ask you this but could you go to Nikotu and help Lloyd and the others."

Tiamatt's eyes widen as she turned to look at Kratos. "Do you think its Dilex?"

"It could be. If Dilex is there then its best that we go immediately." 

Tiamatt nodded and looked over at her brother and Nick who both nodded as well. With the others approval, the Cetra turned back to Raine. "Restart the gate."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tycu hovered in the air, a gold hilted sword in his claws as Dilex stood in front of him, wings hidden as he simply used his magic to remain standing in the air and a look nothing short of shock, visible in his red tinted eyes.

"That sword...I haven't seen that since..." Dilex muttered before lifting his gaze to Tycu, who was glaring at Dilex, fangs bared. "I'm interested in where you found such a blade, Tycu."

Tycu chanced a quick glance down at the sword before snarling a reply. "This sword once belonged to the dragon hero, Draco. Its been passed through my family ever since his death!" 

Dilex's eyes narrowed. "I see, so that is my _brother's_ sword!" The demon dragon spat before he started chuckling. "This is too perfect!"

"What do yo-" Tycu started, startled by his enemy's behavior. 

"Silence!" Dilex roared, causing the entire battlefield to fall silent. "Tell me, Tycu, has that blade shown any...abnormal abilities?" 

"What do you mean?" Tycu asked again, confused on what the cloaked figure was up to and not noticing Aurora coming from behind him. "Why do you want the sword?"

"Because I believe it could be one of the FORGE Swords I need to over throw the Keepers." Dilex hissed in impatience, before charging forward. "Now, give me the sword!"

Tycu raised the sword in defense but the demon's attack never came. Instead, the orange scaled dragon found himself on the ground at the other end of the valley, many dragons, vinrid, aqui, zakio, and phoenixes looking confused by the suddenly teleportation. Lloyd, Genis, Presea, Sheena, and Zelos looked just as confused till they noticed the four people standing nearby. 

"Sorry about that but Dilex's forces were making short work of you guys. If I hadn't moved you all, you'd be dead or dying." Tiamatt apologized before looking back were Dilex's army was. "We're not strong enough to defeat him yet but if we can get more allies and work together then we can beat him."

Fireleaf and the others leaders nodded. "You are right, human, but where should we go to gather more allies and where should those who were caught in the middle stay? The gates to the valley are destroyed, the last stronghold of Nikotu has been defeated. Where should we go now?"

"Why not come to Aselia and Gaia? Its safe there." Nick suggested. Tiamatt, Kratos, and Hiro nodded. 

"It would probably be wise for you to stay in Gaia though. My world is still recovering from the destruction of Cruxis fifteen years ago." Kratos added. "Gaia also has the Nine Ruling Species. It is more likely that your people would be accepted there."

Tycu looked at the other leaders and the army behind him before facing the humans and nodding. "Agreed, we'll stay in your worlds for now till we are ready to reclaim our own." 

Tiamatt nodded and activated the watch she had grabbed during her brief time back home while Kratos activated another. "Hiro, Nick, Lloyd, Genis, Presea, Sheena, and Zelos, you guys watch for any incoming attacks. Stay close to the rear of the group and prepare to go through the portals."

"Alright, Tia." Hiro nodded, running towards the back of the army with the others to watch out for possible attacks but Lloyd stayed behind for a second.

"Tia, did you find them?" Lloyd asked hopefully.

Tiamatt sighed but shook her head. "No, I didn't have time to ask Raine and Yuan if they found them yet either since they sent us here as soon as we got home." 

"Oh...ok...I better go help the others." Lloyd said slowly, his concern over his half siblings' whereabouts obvious. 

Tiamatt watched Lloyd run to the back of the group before glancing over at Kratos, his eyes filled with the same worry Tiamatt believed showed in her own eyes. Sighing, the Cetra turned her attention back on the gates and the creatures going through.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nick scanned the area carefully, trying to shake the feeling of unease he was getting as he watched Dilex's army suddenly retreat. "It doesn't seem right..." 

"You alright, Nick?" Hiro asked, walking towards him. 

"Yeah...I guess. Something feels off though." 

Hiro nodded and looked towards where the battle had been only moments before. "I know what you mean but I think thats just cause we're fighting a war where we don't know much about the enemy."

"Maybe...Its a good thing Raine and Yuan sent us here right away though otherwise we would've lost a lot of allies. Not to mention Lloyd and the others." Nick noted, looking at the battlefield for a moment before looking back at Hiro. "Is everyone through the gates?"

"Yeah, they're just waiting for us."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tiamatt sighed and leaned against Kratos' shoulder as Lloyd and the others went over the information they had gotten over the last couple days and from the battle earlier. 

"Are you alright, Tia?" Kratos asked, noticing his wife start to drift off.

"Hm? Oh, just tired. I think I used too much energy going back and forth between Japan and Iowa. Not to mention that summoning Eden uses some of my energy along with moving everyone off the battlefield back on Nikotu." Tiamatt mumbled, not lifting her head off his shoulder. 

Kratos chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder before turning his attention back on the conversation.

"...Tycu said that Dilex mentioned over throwing the Keepers." Genis reminded.

"But how? The Keepers are the enforcers of everything. They can't be over thrown!" Lloyd shouted before quieting down. "...can they?"

"I'm not sure...It could be possible but how I'm not sure." Raine said, thinking for a moment. "It might have something to do with the FORGE Swords Terran told us about."

"Maybe.." Yuan agreed before a small handheld communicator beeped and the half elf answered it. "Hello?...You found them?!...We'll tell them right away. Thank you, Regal!" Yuan closed the communicator before looking over at Kratos, Tiamatt now asleep, still leaning against her husband's shoulder. "They found the kids. Regal has them at his office in Altamira."

Tiamatt shot up immediately at that news, startling everyone, who believed the woman was asleep. "They found Eria and Terrance?!" 

Yuan chuckled but nodded. "Yes, Tiamatt. They're in-" But Tiamatt was already out the door, pulling Kratos behind her as she headed back home where the greatly under used aerospace ship, the Ragnarok, waited...

**Finally! An updated! Sorry it took so long! Read and review please!**


	31. Oddities

"Tiamatt, slow down. Eria and Terrance aren't going anywhere!" Kratos shouted as his wife continued to pull him through Altamira towards the ferry to Lezareno Company. Tiamatt shot the Seraph a glare over her shoulder but otherwise ignored him.

Luckly, the Seraph soon had his arm released when Tiamatt caught sight of her children, Alcana, and Regal standing near the ferry dock. The older Cetra immediately latched onto Terrance, muttering her worries to him.

"Mom! We're fine!" Terrance said, trying to reassure his mother who was looking both kids in search of any injuries.

"Are you sure? Did Dilex do anything to you?" Tiamatt asked, now hugging Eria.

"We're perfectly fine, Mom. Honestly." Eria laughed, running to Kratos and hugging him as well after her mother had released her. "Dad! I missed you!"

Kratos smiled and returned his daughter's embrace. "I missed you too, Eria. I hope you and Terrance are alright." Both twins nodded, causing the Seraph to smile once more.

"Did my family not come with you?" Alcana asked, looking slightly disappointed.

"No, they didn't. But they were notified just a little while ago. Kayla, Vincent, and Mica should all be waiting at Lloyd's." Tiamatt explained, keeping a careful watch on her children as if they would suddenly vanish into thin air before turning to Regal. "Where exactly did you find them, Regal?"

"Someone apparently found them several miles away from the city and brought them here. George notified me shortly afterwards that they had been brought here." Regal explained.

"Thank you Regal." Kratos then turned back Tiamatt. "We should return to Iselia. I'm sure the kids all just want to go home." Sure enough, Eria, Terrance, and Alcana nodded in agreement.

Tiamatt smiled as she looked at the teenagers and nodded. "Thank you for watching them till we could get here, Regal."

"It was no trouble. If you ever need my assistance again, contact me."

The Aurions nodded once more before leading the teenagers out of Altamira back towards the waiting Ragnorok. Once they were gone from view, Regal boarded the ferry back to the Lezareno Company and returned to his office. George could be seen leaning against the wall, unconscious as the elevator door was locked shut, preventing entry into the office.

"Hmph, I guess this sword is more then just a piece of rusted metal. Good job, Mr. Bryant. Dilex should be pleased." Regal didn't respond at all to the voice and stared blankly at the man who was currently sitting at his desk, feet propped up on the table, a dull rusted blade in his hand. "Hm...but what do to now...Should I release you from Fargus N'apira's power? No, that wouldn't work since you'd ruin the plan...Hm..." The rusted sword disappeared from Dsanios' hand as he took his feet of the desk and rested his chin on his knuckles. "I'm sorry Mr. Bryant but until further notice, you will have to remain under my control. But don't worry, Dilex is sure to reward you well for your aid."

A flicker of defiance could be seen in Regal's eyes for only a split second before N'aspira over powered him once more. Dsanios seemed to notice this a laughed.

"Its useless, Regal. Theres no point in fighting against the power of a FORGE Sword." the Remnant taunted. "Besides, if they fail, you may be the one who will complete my plan." Dsanios sighed and spun the chair around so that he was facing away from Regal. "Of course, Dilex wanted Tiamatt killed or stripped of her powers to prevent a repeat from the last multiverse...but that can't happen. At least, Tiamatt can't die. She is too important to Mother's plans and to mine as well..."

"..." George moaned, drawing the Remnant's attention towards him.

"Looks like my times up. Act normal, Mr Bryant, and everything should turn out fine." Dsanios smirked before disappearing from the room.

Regal instantly relaxed and went to help George. "Are you alright?"

"Master Bryant,...what happened?" George asked, slowly getting to his feet with Regal's help.

"There was an intruder but he's been taken care of. The guards are currently taking him to Meltokyo."

"I see. Thank you Master Bryant."

000000000000000000000000000000

"Alcana! Thank goodness you're ok!" Kayla cried, embracing her son, who was startled by his mother's sudden ambush.

"I'm fine, Mom." Alcana reassured her before turning to Mica and hugging her. "I missed you sis."

Mica blinked in surprise before slowly returning her brother's embrace. "I missed you too, brother."

Alcana smiled as he released his twin before looking at his father. "Hey, Dad."

"I'm glad you're safe, Alcana." Vincent smiled at his son before turning to Tiamatt and Kratos. "Thank you for bringing him home right away."

"No problem. I know you've missed him as much as we've missed our kids." Tiamatt answered back, looking at Eria and Terrance who were standing quieting despite the fact that it was obvious they wanted to go home. "I guess we better go."

"Alright. Thank you Imoto, Kratos. We'll see you later." Kayla, Vincent, and Alcana started towards the gate but Mica, lagged behind, deep in thought as the Aurion family headed back to their own home. "Mica, honey, are you ok?"

The young half dragon looked up at her mother upon hearing her name. "Huh? Sorry, what was that, Mom?"

"I asked if you were ok? Don't you want to go home?" Kayla asked, looking concern. Alcana and Vincent also stopped and looked back at her.

"Um..." Mica looked at Alcana for a second before nodding to her mother. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go home."

0000000000000000000000000000

"Cloud, come here! Pleeeeeeeeeeease!" Eria called out to the paragriff. Since arriving home, the griff had refused to come near Eria or Terrance, staying constantly on Tiamatt shoulder, raising confusion through out the entire family. "Please, boy!"

Cloud just clicked his beak in warning and stayed firmly planted on Tiamatt's shoulder, despite her own encouragement to go to the young Aurion girl. When Tiamatt had asked for Kratos' help to dislodge the paragriff from her shoulders to give to Eria, Cloud merely sunk his claws through his owner's clothing and refused to budge.

"Why won't Cloud come to me?" Eria asked, saddened by the family pet's behavior.

"He could be upset that you were gone so long. Birds are known to do that sometimes." Tiamatt explained, flinching slightly from the mini griff's claws piercing the skin on her neck and shoulders. "Come on Cloud, this is Eria, remember?"

Cloud just clicked his beak again causing Eria to sigh. "I guess not...I'm going to bed, night."

"Good night." Kratos smiled at her and Terrance as both twins went to their rooms. Only once both doors clicked shut did Cloud relax and curl loosely around Tiamatt's shoulders. "Why did Cloud react like that, Tia?"

Tiamatt looked just as confused as she looked at her pet from the corner of her eye. "I'm not sure. He's always loved the twins. I've never seen him act like this before." Tiamatt glanced at the door of the room that the Aurions had let Nick use while he was in Aselia. "I wonder if Cloud did the same thing to Nick."

"You should ask him in the morning." Kratos suggested. Tiamatt nodded, scratching Cloud's feathery head, while she thought about something. "We should get some rest, Tiamatt."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll ask Nick about Cloud tomorrow. Let's go to bed."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Dilex looked down at the small child that was in the arms of the dark eyed Tiamatt. If the hood to his cloak was done, a smirk would've been visible but the dragonic demon hadn't removed the hood nor the cloak for quite sometime. Not since the defeat of potentually one of his most useful allies.

"You've done well, Tiamatt. This child will soon prove his worth once Nightwing has taken him to a past timeline for a short time." Dilex explained before turning to Hojo who was standing at the other end of the room. "You have also done well, Hojo. Without that growth serum of yours, I would have had to wait almost a year for the child."

"..I'm glad to be of service..." Hojo answered though his gaze was constantly on the small boy in Tiamatt's arms. "Can I ask what the boy's name is?"

Tiamatt looked up from her child to look at the scientist. "Siceth."

"Siceth, yes that will work." Dilex chuckled before turning his red gaze directly to Tiamatt. "And as much as I hate to tear you away from your child, I have a new assignment for you." Tiamatt looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "You are familiar with the demons that the Gaian Seraph fought years ago, correct?"

"Yes but they were killed. At least all of Void's army was."

"Well...not exactly." Dilex chuckled, causing both Tiamatt and Hojo to give the dragon a strange look. "Aex is still alive. However, he's behind a seal."

The new mother sighed as she got to what Dilex was planning. "You want me to release him to fight Hiro, right? What if he refuses?"

"He won't, not when he has the chance to avenge Void. And if he still refuses after this reminder, offer him Bigguken." Dilex would have once again been smirking if it wasn't for it being hidden under his hood.

Tiamatt's eyes lit up in recongition and nodded. "Alright, I'll do it. But nothing better happen to Siceth."

"Of course not. I can't afford for him to injured after all." Dilex took the small child carefully from the woman. "Just make sure Aex is willing to work with us." Tiamatt nodded before disappearing with Time Compression.

**Hehe, I know this is really short but I think this is enough twists for one chapter. Hehe, read and review please!**


	32. Confusion, Reunions, and Release

**Hehe, time for more fun!**

**?? POV**

"Hey, wake up!"

"Ugh...where am I?" I moaned, slowly sitting up and opening my eyes. "Ahh!"

"Look Mormo, you scared her! I told you not to be in her face like that."

I looked at 'Mormo' in shock. He looked like some weird cat creature but it had a short tail and on its tail were...wings? Behind Mormo stood a young man with short, auburn hair, almost the same color as Dad's, though his eyes were a light brown. He looked about my age.

"Um...who are you?" I asked, looking around till I spotted two other people nearby, both unconscious. "Alc! Terri!" I hurried to my brother's side and gently shook him. "Brother, wake up!"

Terri moaned and opened his eyes. "Eria...where are we? Are we home?" I shook my head as he sat up and looked around, spotting Alcana and nudging him. "Hey Alc, wake up."

The half dragon's eyes snapped open instantly as he sat up, his glasses falling to the ground beside him. "Where are we? Home?"

"Huh? Are you guys lost or something?" We all turned to look at the strangers.

"Who are you?" Terri asked, getting to his feet. Alcana had put his glasses back on to hide his eyes.

"Oh sorry. My name's Mormo and this is my partner, Tybalt." the creature introduced while Tybalt flashed a friendly smile. "What are your names?"

"Um..I'm Eria and this my brother, Terrance, and our friend, Alcana." I introduced, dragging my gaze away from Tybalt.

Terri held out a hand to Tybalt who shook it. "Just call me Terri."

Tybalt nodded. "Alright. So are you guys Descenders too?"

"Huh?"

Mormo sighed, looking over us all. "I guess not. Besides, you don't guys don't smell of mana like Tybalt did when I first found him."

We were all still confused. Luckily, Alcana spoke up. "Excuse me, but what are 'Descenders'?"

"People born from the World Tree." Tybalt answered, pointing behind us where a HUGE tree stood.

The tree was absolutely massive! The size of a town at least! _I wonder if Yggdrasil will ever get that big..._I laughed as I turned back to face Tybalt and Mormo. "We're definitely not Descenders then. We have parents."

"...I wonder when we'll ever see everyone again..." my brother mumbled looking down.

"Don't ever say that!" I shouted, startling the others. "The whole time you've told me not to worry cause Mom, Dad, and Brother were out looking for us but now you've suddenly given up hope!"

Terri looked at me in shock before looking down again. "But theres an infinite number of dimension. The probability that we'll be found soon is slim..."

"Eria, sadly enough, Terri is right. We probably won't be found for a while." Alcana admitted.

I sighed and looked down. "I wanna go home...I miss Cloud..."

"Um..." Mormo and Tybalt just looked at us in confusion. "If you guys need somewhere to stay till your parents or friends come, go to Ailily and go to the guild. Mention 'Ad Libitum'. The people there should be able to help you."

"Oh, thanks. I guess it'd be better then just standing around this place, huh?" Terri asked, now acting more like his normal self. "Let's go check it out!"

"Alright, we'll take you there." Mormo smiled, taking off ahead of us, Tybalt chasing after him.

"Come on!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tiamatt looked worried the next morning, Cloud once more clinging to her shoulder as she looked at Nick. Eria and Terrance were still eating breakfast in the kitchen with their father, leaving the Cetra to talk with Nick.

"Nick, I'm curious, did Cloud act strange when you got home?"

Nick looked at the griff in confusion before shaking his head. "Nope. He was his normal in your face 'love me now' Cloud. Isn't that right?" To Tiamatt's surprise, the griff chirped and flew to Nick, sitting in his lap with his front claws on his chest, begging for attention. "See?" Nick laughed, petting the paragriff who chirped in content and curled up in his lap.

"Strange...why is he afraid of Eria and Terrance then?..." Tiamatt mumbled quietly, looking at her pet.

"Huh? He's acting weird around the twins?" Nick asked, overhearing Tiamatt.

The woman nodded, concern showing in her eyes. "Its odd but maybe its just cause they haven't been around for so long. Its possible that Cloud started to feel like they abandoned him."

"I guess..." Nick trailed before looking up. "When are you going back to Earth?"

"I suppose this afternoon though Excious contacted me earlier and asked me to come to Garden. He said to come as soon as I could so it must be something important."

"Hey Mom!" Tiamatt turned to look at her daughter as she came to sit down beside her on the couch while Cloud retreated to Nick's shoulder, clicking his beak once more in warning. "Can me and Terri spend some time with Arx and the others today? You know, to catch up and stuff?"

Tiamatt sighed but nodded. "Only as long as your father agrees too."

"I have no problem with it." Kratos answered walking into the living room with Terrance behind him. "Just as long as you don't mess with anymore gates."

Terrance laughed. "Don't worry Dad, we won't. We just want to see our friends again."

Tiamatt nodded and smiled. "I understand. Have fun. If we're not home by 7, call Lloyd. You should be able to stay with him till we get back."

"Alright. Bye Mom, Dad, Nick!" Terrance waved at them as he and his sister walked out the front door.

"Do you want to come with us, Nick? We'll probably head to Earth from Gaia if you want to visit it one last time." Tiamatt offered standing up and stretching.

Nick nodded, Cloud flying off his shoulder and onto Tiamatt's as the swordsman stood up. "Sure, why not?"

"Tiamatt," the woman turned to look at her husband. "Perhaps you should return home after you are finished at Garden. Nick and I should be able to remove the gate from Earth and I know you want to spend time with Eria and Terrance."

Tiamatt sighed and gave a small smirk. "So I'm that easy to read anymore, huh?"

Kratos chuckled and shook his head. "After being married for fifteen years, I would hope I could tell how you feel just by watching you." Tiamatt sighed again. "Besides, it would be good for both you and the twins. I know how much you've been worrying over them since they went missing."

"Alright. I'll come home as soon as we've finished whatever it is Excious wanted us at Garden for." The Cetra laughed in agreement. "Now we better get going. Hiro is probably waiting for us since Excious asked for him as well."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dad, please!" Arx begged his father, who sighed. "I want to go so you can meet Ryu!"

Hiro looked at his pleading son before looking at Aya. "Should we let him go?"

"I would like to go too so Arx might as well come with us." Aya admitted, smiling at her husband before looking at her son. "Besides, I'm interested in this new friend of his."

"I am too for that matter..." Hiro sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before looking at Arx. "Alright, you can come. Just don't cause trouble."

"YES! Thanks Dad!" Arx shouted running to the gate. "Can we go now?"

Hiro smirked as he and Aya followed their son. "Calm down Arx. We have to wait for Tiamatt and Kratos."

"Theres no need. Go ahead and start the gate." The Aoyama turned to see the Aurions and Nick. Tiamatt frowned slightly when she saw Arx and turned to Hiro. "Have you seen Eria and Terrance? They said they were coming over to see Arx before going to find the other kids."

"Maybe they went to Lloyd's first?" Aya suggested, trying to keep her friend from worrying.

"I'm sure they're fine, Tia. The others will keep a close eye on them while were gone." Kratos reassured his wife.

Tiamatt nodded and smiled, taking a step towards the gate. "You're right. I guess I'm just nervous that they'll disappear again. Now lets go. We shouldn't keep Excious waiting."

Kratos chuckled as Tiamatt started the gate. Yuan and Raine were no longer at the controls, the two half elves going home with their daughter shortly after the Nikotians transfer from their home world, to Aselia, and then to Gaia. With the portal open, the group stepped through into Terra Garden's Quad where Excious along with several other people stood waiting.

Hiro's eyes instantly widened as he recognized his parents but Arx was already running over to greet them while Aya stood in equal shock beside her husband. "Mom, Dad! I can't believe it! You came back!"

"Its good to see you again Hiro. Same with you, Aya." Lorille smiled, hugging her son and daughter-in-law. "I wonder if Galn and Lila were able to come back yet. I'm sure they would want to see you too."

Hiro froze for a moment at the mention of Aya's father. "I hope he doesn't kill me..."

Aya giggled, squeezing her husband's hand. "He won't. Father is loyal to the Seraphs, remember?" Hiro nodded though he still looked nervous about meeting his wife's father again after so long.

Tiamatt, on the other hand, had her attention directed else where. More specifically, on the woman standing beside her father. Kratos and Nick looked surprised as well and looked at Tiamatt before looking at the woman and then back to Tiamatt.

"M-mom?" Tiamatt asked slowly, in disbelief. Cilla nodded, smiling at hearing her daugther call her 'mom'. "You're really here?"

"Yes, Tiamatt, I'm really here." Cilla laughed as Tiamatt slowly walked over to her.

Terran smiled at his wife and daughter as Tiamatt hugged her mother upon reaching her. "She's been asking about you since we found each other, Tia. She wants to meet Eria and Terrance too."

"They stayed back in Aselia to catch up with their friends." Nick explained before extending a hand out to Cilla. "My name's Nick. I'm a friend of Tia's and Kratos'. It's nice to meet you. "

Cilla smiled again and shook his hand. "Same here. I'm Pricilla Seirei but please, just call me Cilla. As you've already learned, I'm Tiamatt's mother."

'Seirei? Is that our family name?" Tiamatt asked, looking at Terran who nodded while Cilla was glaring at him.

"You never told her that?" Terran blinked in shock as his wife shouted at him before crossing her arms over her chest. "Just what am I going to do with you, Terran?" The group laughed before Cilla turned her aqua glare to Kratos. "So you must be my son-in-law, right?"

Kratos nodded, smirking slightly as he realized how alike his wife and mother-in-law actually were at times. "Yes, I suppose I am. I am Kratos Aurion. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Kratos, eh? Hm..." Cilla scanned the auburn haired Seraph over carefully before finally smiling at him and her daughter. "Looks like you picked a good one, Tiamatt. I'm happy for you."

Kratos blinked in surprise while Tiamatt smiled back at her mother. "Thanks, I'm really lucky to have him or to have met him at all, for that matter."

Someone cleared their throat, drawing everyone's attention to Excious who was waiting for everyone to finish their reunions. "I'm sorry to interrupt your family reunions but Tiamatt, there is another reason why I asked you to come here. Kratos, it may be best you come with us." Tiamatt and Kratos both nodded and walked towards the Remnant. "The rest of you are free to do as you wish except wander the second level. Written exams are currently taking place and the students don't need any distractions."

"Alright, thats fine. Arx wanted us to meet a friend of his anyways." Hiro nodded before looking at his parents. "Besides, this is a good chance to catch up."

Excious nodded in agreement and turned to Tiamatt and Kratos. "Follow me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it...why do I have to release Aex?" Tiamatt growled, looking at the strange dark gate, numerous chains keeping the door shut but Tiamatt knew they were made from more then just metal.

One hand out stretched, she focused her powers on the chains before closing her hand, the chains bunching together in a ball before falling to the ground. With the chains now gone, the gate flew open and a man fell to the ground. Everything he wore was black, shirt, cloak, pants, even his hair was black. He could've passed for human if it wasn't for his eyes, which were a bright crimson.

"I've...been released?" the man gasped, standing up and looking around till he spotted Tiamatt standing nearby, her arms crossed. "You!" The man opened his hand and a black ball of energy formed.

"I haven't come for a fight, Aex. I came with a request." Tiamatt sighed. "And the sooner you agree, the sooner I can return to my son."

"Son? You?" Aex laughed, causing the sorceress to glare at the demon. "You and Aoyama make it way too easy for me!"

"Silence!" Tiamatt shouted, the spell muting Aex. "I am allied with Dilex, not the Gaian Seraph." The look on Aex's face clearly asked 'who the hell is Dilex?', causing Tiamatt to sigh. "Dilex is the one who asked me to release you. In exchange, he is asking you to join us."

Aex glared at her till she removed the spell. "Why should I? What's in it for me?"

Tiamatt smirked. "Aya as well as a FORGE Sword. Not to mention that Aoyama is still alive."

This caught the demon's attention, lust showing in his eyes for a moment at the mention of Aya before being replace with anger. "Aoyama...he will pay for what he did to Lord Void!"

"Hmph! Void was a fool!"

"WHAT?! How dare you insult Lord Void!" Aex snapped, grabbing Tiamatt's throat but the woman just teleported from his grasp, leaving the demon confused.

"I am only speaking the truth. Void believed th-"

"That's LORD Void!" Aex growled.

Tiamatt sighed. "I am not a follower of Void nor am I afraid of you so I will call Void whatever the hell I want." Aex continued to glare at the woman but she ignored him. "Anyways, are you in or not? Dilex needs help in getting rid of those who hinder his plan."

"..." Aex turned away from Tiamatt. "What is a FORGE Sword?"

The woman couldn't help but smirk as she called Bigguken forward. "This, Aex, is a FORGE Sword. A weapon created by the Smiths, spirits ranked above the Keepers."

Aex spun around, his eyes going wide as he looked at the sword before he scoffed. "It looks kinda like the sword that spiky haired blond used that was allied with Aoyama."

"This is not a Buster Sword, Aex. Its destructive power is much greater." Tiamatt threw the enormous sword easily to the demon, who almost dropped the blade. The woman laughed at the awed expression on Aex's face. "Just don't drop it."

"What a strange sword...so big yet...so light weight..." Aex gasped in amazment before turning to Tiamatt again. "If this sword will allow me to defeat Aoyama then I will join Dilex."

Tiamatt smirked, activating her time compressive magic to send them back where the demonic dragon waited. "Good, he should be pleased."

**Hehe! Finally got that done! Yeah! Read and review please! **


	33. New Problems?

"Excious, what was it you wanted me to see?" Tiamatt asked as they paused outside one of the single dorms.

Excious sighed and turned to the woman, one hand on the door handle. "Sephiroth was found in Edge in a severely distressed state. It has taken several hours to get him to calm down and only only the other day did he start to speak though he refuses to speak of what happened to him. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to not fully enter the room to prevent him from panicing."

"What?!" Tiamatt gasped. Kratos seemed equally shocked. "But why would he react that way to me?"

"...we believed he was raped by an alternate version of you. Why? I'm not sure but it is currently being investigated."

Tiamatt looked down, trying to hide her concern over her childhood friend and former lover. "Tiamatt," The woman looked up at her husband who seemed to be thinking over something. "I am still angry at Sephiroth for what happened between you and him but I understand the bond you have with him, as well. If you wish to try to comfort him, you may. Just, please, do not let him take advantage of you."

The Cetra could only look at her husband in shock before shaking it off. "Thank you, Kratos. Nothing will happen. I promise."

"Kratos and I will go in first. Sephiroth knows you two are married so if he doesn't react to Kratos then, Tiamatt, you can come in if you want but stand behind us to that Sephiroth doesn't see you." Excious explained. Tiamatt nodded and stood to the side as the Remnant and Kratos entered the room. "Sephiroth, you have a visitor."

The silver haired man looked up from his huddled position against the wall to look at Excious and Kratos. His green eyes widened in recognition when he saw the Seraph. "S-she's not here, is she?"

"Tiamatt?" Kratos asked, causing the former SOLDIER to nod. "No, she's not. Its just us."

"Sephiroth, can you please tell us what happened? Many people are concerned about you." Excious asked after seeing Sephiroth relax a little.

"I don't want to talk about it..."

Kratos sighed, knowing Tiamatt was listening outside and that she was curious about what had happened as well. "I understand, Se-"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he looked at the Seraph. "No, you don't, Kratos. You don't know what it is like to have the love of your life, the one person you'd do anything for, use you. I-I know the Tiamatt I fell in love with, the one you're married to, would never do that but when ever I think of her, I see only the one who..." He trailed off, unable to finish but his point made.

"Seph.." Tiamatt whispered, leaning against the wall, just outside the room. "I'm sorry...I wish I could prevent what happened from happening at all but...Time Compression...its too dangerous to use...I'm sorry."

Kratos heard her clearly, glancing at her over his shoulder before looking back at Sephiroth. "I'm sure Tia would try to prevent what happened to you if she could, Sephiroth."

"..." the silver haired man looked away. "...maybe, but..." Sephiroth sighed and looked at Excious. "She told me she was only trying to fulfill the promise I made her."

"Promise?" The Remnant was confused by what the former SOLDIER meant while Kratos' eyes widened, and, outside the room, Tiamatt lightly touched the ruby and silver pendent that hung around her neck.

Sephiroth sighed again and nodded. "During the Nibelheim mission, I gave Tiamatt a pendent in the form of a ruby and silver dragon. I made her a promise on it that we would escape Shinra together and finally start our family. But due to Jenova...I was never able to follow through with my promise."

"Tiamatt still wears it. She says she's had it so long that she doesn't feel complete without it and I don't mind that she still wears it." Kratos admitted.

"...I know...she had it when we met in Icicle Village...and in Edge..."

Excious sighed, shaking his head. "Sephiroth, I am truly sorry about what happened to you but I suggest that you pull yourself together and try to resolve your fear of Tiamatt. With you in the living world, we may need your help in the fight against Dilex and his forces and, as you already know, Tiamatt is involved in this fight. Possibly the Tiamatt who raped you as well though she is more then likely sided with Dilex."

Sephiroth thought it over for a moment before nodding slowly. "I...agree, but...give me time."

"Of course. Let us know when you are ready." Sephiroth nodded again as Excious and Kratos left the room.

The Seraph's attention was instantly brought to his wife, who was crying silently, one hand clutching the pendent around her neck. "Tia, are you alright?"

Tiamatt nodded and wiped away her tears. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe that he's so afraid of me. I'd never do that to him."

Kratos sighed and pulled Tiamatt into his arms, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "I know you wouldn't Tia but another dimension's Tiamatt did. Give him time, Tia. Sephiroth will get over it."

"Yeah..." She answered back quietly before laughing. "You know, I didn't think you say something like that after what happened."

"He is important to you. It would be wrong for me to ban you completely from him. Just please, try not to be alone in the same room as him." The Seraph explained.

Tiamatt laughed and nodded again. "Don't worry. I won't. Now lets go find the others."

000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm not going!"

"Ryu, this is not an option. You are coming home now." A black haired man ordered.

Ryu sighed but stood his ground. "I am home, Dad, and I'm not leaving."

A blond haired woman standing next to the older black haired man grabbed Ryu's arm. "I will not have my son staying in this place to become some mindless military dog!"

"Excuse me but if thats what you think, you obviously don't know much about Garden." the family turned to see Hiro, Aya, and Arx walking towards them.

"Who are you to stick your nose in other people's business?" Ryu's mother sneered as the boy pulled his arm from her grasp.

Arx ran to his friend's side and whispered into his ear. "Who are these people?"

"My parents and sisters." Ryu whispered back pointing to his parents and the two girls standing near them. One girl had her arms crossed over her chest, a satisfied grin on her face as she looked at her brother while the other, younger girl stood quietly behind her parents.

"I'm Hiro Aoyama. This is my wife, Aya, and our son, Arx." Hiro introduced, looking the family over, not noticing Ryu's eyes were wide in recognition. "Who are you?"

Ryu's father glared at Hiro as he stood up straight. "I am Dawson Gran. This is my wife, Laura, my daughters, Lina and Gwen, and my son, Ryu." Dawson introduced before turning to his son. "Now, if you excuse us, WE are going home."

"I told you I'm not leaving!" Ryu shouted, stepping away from his father. "Garden is my home and theres nothing that will make me leave!"

"If he wants to stay in this dump then let him." the blond, Lina sneered. "Its not like he'll be missed."

"...That's not true..." Gwen whispered quietly, looking at her older brother.

"Ryu Alexander Gran, we are leaving this instant!" Laura ordered, grabbing her son's arm once again and trying to pull him forward.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to release him, Mrs. Gran." The Gran's and Aoyama's all looked up to see Excious, Tiamatt, and Kratos standing nearby. "Though you may be his mother, Ryu is a cadet Seed of Garden and is therefore under my protection. I can not allow you to remove him for the premises."

The look of relief on Ryu's face at seeing the headmaster was seen by everyone. "Thank you, sir."

Excious nodded before facing Ryu's parents again. "Now I must ask you to leave Garden immediately or you will be escorted from the property."

"Wait, sir, can Gwen stay here at Garden?" Ryu asked, catching his family by surprise.

"Hm...I suppose so. Gwen, would you like to stay here?" Excious asked the brown haired girl, who glanced at her brother before nodding. "Good, then its settled. Ryu, would you please show your sister the school while I escort your family to a transport?" 

"Yes sir." Ryu saluted before turning to his sister. "Come on, Gwen." The quiet girl nodded and ran to his side while Excious followed his father, mother, and remaining sister outside. "Oh, before I forget," Ryu turned to Arx and the others. "This is my sister, Gwen. Gwen, this is Arx."

Arx smiled. "Nice to meet you, Gwen!" Gwen nodded, a slight blush on her face.

"..Ryu, who are they?"

"Oh yeah, um well.." Ryu paused as he looked at Aya, Hiro, Tiamatt, and Kratos.

"I'm Aya Aoyama, Arx's mother and this is-" Aya started, but Ryu cut her off.

"He's Hiro Aoyama! He helped during the Prophecy Wars!" The boy blurted out, surprising everyone. "Sorry..."

"Its alright." Hiro laughed.

Ryu gave a small grin before looking at Tiamatt and Kratos. "And you're Tiamatt, right? The former headmistress and the Prophecy Warrior, right?"

"Yeah, thats me. And this is Kratos, my husband. Its nice to meet the both of you." Tiamatt smiled.

"Same here. Anyways, we better get going..."

"Wait, Dad, can I stay here with Ryu and Gwen for a while?" Arx interupted, turning to his parents.

"I see no problem with that. Just don't stay too long." Hiro sighed. The younger blond nodded and ran over to his friends.

"Thanks Dad!"

Hiro sighed as Aya smiled at her son and Tiamatt laughed. "Reminds me when you and Arxen, Hiro."

"Yeah...I know what you mean...I wonder if he'll come back too..."

"I'm sure he will if he can, Hiro." Aya reassured him.

'Oh yeah, Hiro, Aya, have you seen Nick?" Tiamatt asked suddenly.

"I think he's still waiting by the gate." Aya answered, pointing towards the quad. "Does this mean you're going to leave already?"

"Yes, Nick and I will go retrieve the temporary gate while Tiamatt goes home." Kratos explained.

Hiro nodded. "Alright. We'll probably be heading home soon too. Oh and what was it that Excious wanted you for?" Tiamatt looked down and touched the pendent around her neck again. "Sephiroth?"

The Cetra nodded. "Yeah...I'll tell you more later."

"We understand."

"Thanks. Anyways, lets get going."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eria, Terrance, and Alcana looked around in amazement as Mormo and Tybalt lead them through Ailily. Despite the fact that the town had only recently been freed from the control of someone Tybalt called Ganser, Ailiy was prospering.

"What do you mean you gotta test me first?!" A young man with long bright red hair yelled, a woman with long light brown hair at his side.

"I can not just allow anyone to join Ad Libitum. I must know wither I can trust you with the town people's request." Eria and Terrance's eyes widened as they heard a second man speak and instantly took off to the opposite side of the square the where the voices were coming from.

"Eria! Terri! Wait!" Alc shouted, running after his friends and leaving a confused Mormo and Tybalt behind.

"Luke, you should listen to him. He has a good point." The woman answered, trying to keep the young red haired man calm.

"Shove it! Why should I have to go do some stupid test when I can show my moves right here!" Luke snapped, drawing a sword and stepping away from the group. "Watch this! Demon Fang! Light Spear Cannon! Hehe, how you like that?"

"...Your techniques lack focus and force. They seem merely for show. Until you can prove yourself to me, I can not allow you to join Ad Libitum."

"WHAT!? Why you!"

"Luke, calm down. He is right. You have trouble even defending yourself in battle due to your fear of killing another human." The woman intervined, putting a hand on his shoulder. "The rules of battle are much different from what you know, Luke."

"..." Luke continued to glare at the older man. "Fine. Let's go, Tear." Tear sighed and followed Luke from the square as Eria and Terrance finally caught sight of the man who Luke was talking to.

"No one should have to deal with the burden of taking a life..." the man sighed before stumbling at the twins latched themselve to him.

"Dad! You found us!" Eria shouted, hugging a very confused and uncomfortable Kratos.

Kratos looked at the teenagers in shock for a moment before prying them off. "I'm sorry but I have no children. You must have me confused with someone else."

"What? Dad, what are you saying? Its us, Terrance and Eria, remember?" Terrance said in confusion, wondering why his own father denied their relationship. Eria looked equally hurt as Alcana, Mormo, and Tybalt caught up.

"Kratos, I mean, sir." Tybalt

"Tybalt, who are they?" the auburn haired man asked, looking at Eria and Terrance and still trying to figure out why they had called him 'Dad' and why Terrance looked disturbingly like himself.

"Oh, this is Eria, Terri, and Alcana. We found them at the foot of the world tree." Mormo explained. "They were lost so we brought them here."

"...I see. Let us return to the guild. There are matters that need to be explained." Kratos sighed, shaking off his feeling of discomfort and walking further into town.

"...Isn't that Dad?" Eria asked quietly.

Terrance shrugged. 'I thought so at first but I'm not so sure now. We better follow him though." Eria and Alcana both nodded, following Tybalt, Mormo, and Kratos to the guild...

**GAH! Almost didn't think I'd finish this tonight! You know how hard it is to write a story when you can't quit laughing from watching...er...listening to Kung Pow!? Lol, anyways, read and review please!**


	34. Captured

"So just you and Nick are going back to Earth to pick up the gate?" Tiamatt asked Kratos. Nick, Hiro, and Aya stood patiently by the gate waiting to either go home to Aselia or to Earth.

"Yeah, it shouldn't take long. All we gotta do is tear it apart and bring it back here." Nick replied, strapping a watch to his wrist before looking at Kratos. "Ready when ever you are."

Kratos nodded and then turned to Tiamatt. "We'll be home soon, Tia."

"I know. Just be quick. We don't want to cause trouble for Ish or Madison." Tiamatt reminded, hugging her husband before activating the gate. "Good luck."

Kratos smiled back at her while Nick waved before both disappeared through the gate, leaving Tiamatt, Hiro, and Aya standing in the relatively empty Quad.

"So..." Tiamatt sighed, faced her brother. "Do you want to find Arx and head home now or are you gonna stay here a while longer?"

Hiro opened his mouth to speak till something behind Tiamatt caught his attention. "Turn around Tia."

Tiamatt looked at the Gaian Seraph in confusion but sighed and turned around only to find herself on her back, a large silver wolf grinning down on her.

"Miss me, Tia?" The wolf asked as Hiro, Aya, and a few other people started laughing at the sight of the Cetran woman being tackled by the wolf.

Tiamatt, on the other hand, blinked in shock before suddenly sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oblivion!"

The wolf laughed as his form shifted to that of a humans and he returned his old friend's embrace. "Glad to see you still remember me, Tia!"

"I could never forget you, Oblivion. Not after everything you've done for me." Tiamatt said as she released him and stood back up. "Are you the only one back right now?"

"Reno and most of the other Turks are back too but they decided to head to the cafeteria first. Kai and Sivu are back too but they're currently speaking the Marth, Jo, and Nightfire." the former wolf king explained before remembering something suddenly and turning to Hiro and Aya. "Oh and there are people waiting to see you two also. I think they're eating with the Turks right now though."

Hiro and Aya's eyes widened in surprise but they both nodded.

"So I guess you two will stay here for awhile longer?" Tiamatt sighed, starting to feel anxious from wanting to send time with her children.

"Yeah, we'll go home in a little while. You go ahead and go home to Eria and Terrance." Aya reassured her.

Oblivion gave Tiamatt a curious look before a smirk crossed his face. "I'm guessing Eria and Terrance are your kids, right?" Tiamatt smiled and nodded. "I'd like to met them."

"Alright." Tiamatt nodded. "Hiro, Aya, I'll see you later then." Hiro and Aya nodded in agreement as the Cetra restarted the gate before turning back to Oblivion. "Ready?"

Oblivion eyed the shimmering gate for a moment before nodding back to his friend and following her through. The wolf's eyes widened as he looked at around at the reunited world and Iselia. "So, take it you guys succeeded?"

Tiamatt laughed but nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't able to participate in the final battle though because of the twins. But Kratos and the others defeated Mithos and Lloyd reunited the worlds."

"Speaking of your kids, I still want to meet them." Oblivion smirked, as he continued to look around the small town.

"They might have gone home by now or they may be at Lloyd's. I guess we can check Lloyd's first."

The wolf nodded, following his friend. "Speaking of Lloyd, how did he react when he found out he was going to be a big brother?"

"Well...at first, not so well. You see, Lloyd found out Kratos was his father at the same time he found out I was pregnant and well..." Tiamatt trailed off.

"That must have been rough for him to find his father and learn that he's in love with someone other then his mother."

"Yeah but thats in the past. Lloyd has accepted me and I can't thank him enough for it." The Cetra smiled as they reached their destination and she knocked on the door. "Lloyd, Colette, you there?"

There was no answer, nor any noise coming from the house, which greatly worried Tiamatt. Oblivion gave her a curious look after she knocked again, still not receiving a reply.

"Where are they?" Tiamatt muttered, clearly concerned by the empty and silent house. Eying the door, she gentle pushed the door, causing it to swing open. "Lloyd? Colette? Kit? Noishe? Anyone here?" There still wasn't a reply though Tiamatt noticed the house seemed to have been left in a rush, Lloyd's swords, Colette's chakrams, and Kit's bow and arrows were all missing. "Something's not right..."

Oblivion noticed his friend's worry and put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe they're out training."

"No. They're always home by now and they don't leave the door unlocked. Somethings wrong, I just don't know what." Tiamatt walked out of the house, closing the door behind her before reaching for the hilt of her sword. "Come on, we're going to search the town."

She started to walk off till she noticed Oblivion wasn't following her. Behind her, Oblivion had returned to his wolf form, nose to the ground as he tried to pick up Lloyd's scent. "I think I can track them, Tia. Hold on a second." Tiamatt nodded before strange noises coming from the other side of Iselia caught her attention. Oblivion also noticed them, ears perked up as he tried to pinpoint and recognize the sounds. "A battle?"

"Could be. Let's go check it out!"

Oblivion nodded as Tiamatt spread her wings and took off towards the origins of the sound, the wolf following close by. Tiamatt stopped in shock when they reached the scene, causing Oblivion to almost run into her when she landed.

"Eria, Terrance, whats going on?" She asked, looking around the small battle field. "Did you two do this?"

Bodies of the towns people littered the ground, the dirt stained with their blood. Off to the side, Lloyd, Colette, Kit, Genis, Presea, Ryan, Sheena, Seth, Zelos, Kayla, Vincent, and Mica all stood breathing heavily, the surviving towns people behind them. On the opposite side stood Eria, Terrance, and Alcana, strange weapons in their hands. Eria and Alcana both appeared to be using simple swords but the sword in Terrance's hands was instantly recognized by both Tiamatt and Oblivion.

"Tia, he's got Ryukinogami!" Oblivion snarled, eyes never leaving the diamond bladed FORGE sword.

"Terrance, where did you get that sword? Balance was suppose to have tak-"

"Quiet, _Mom." _Terrance snapped suddenly. Eria smirked at her mother's shocked expression. "Dilex gave me this sword in case we failed in capturing you."

Tiamatt shook her head in disbelief, stepping towards her children. "What are you saying? Why would Dilex give you a sword? It doesn't make sense."

"This is outrageous! You seriously can't tell us from your real kids?" Eria laughed.

"Eria, what do you mean?"

"Tiamatt! Be careful! Those aren't the Eria, Terri, and Alcana we're familiar with!" Lloyd shouted, holding on to his left arm, which hung limp at his side, thought no wounds were visible on the flesh.

"We've messed around long enough. Let's just get the target and return to Dilex." Alcana said from beside Terrance before disappearing suddenly only to reappear behind Tiamatt "Sleepel."

Tiamatt's legs buckled as the spell put her to sleep but Alcana caught her before a dark portal opened beside Eria. Terrance stayed outside the tunnel with Ryukinogami ready while Eria entered the portal first. Before Alcana could reach the portal, Oblivion raced forward and sank his fangs into the half dragon's leg, trying to prevent him from escaping with Tiamatt.

Terrance started to move towards the wolf but Alcana shook his head before dropping Tiamatt to the ground. Oblivion noticed this but didn't loosen this grip on Alcana's leg, even when the young half dragon's form started to change.

"I will not allow you to interfere with Dilex's plans, wolf!" Alcana roared, the silver wolf still hanging onto the dragon's leg even as Alcana craned his neck around and grabbed the wolf's back. Both creatures growled as they attepted to pry the other off, till a cracking noise was heard along Oblivion's ribcage. Oblivion yelped in pain but retailiated by sinking his fangs further into Alcana's leg. Annoyed by the wolf, the dragon began to trash his head, trying to yank Oblivion off his leg.

"Stop! You'll kill him!" Colette yelled, moving forward only to stop as Terrance put the tip of Ryukinogami to Tiamatt's chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Terrance taunted. The group all glared at him but remained motionless.

Oblivion suddenly yelped loudly as Alcana used all his strength to removed the wolf and threw him into the side of the school, causing the wall around the impact to crumble. With Oblivion dislodged from his leg, Alcana returned to his mostly human form and picked Tiamatt back up before walking through the portal.

Terrance turned towards the portal and was about to step through before pausing and looking at the group of people behind him. "Don't worry, we'll bring her back, though she may be a bit different from what you all remember."

"Wait..." Oblivion muttered, slowly climbing from the rubble from the broken wall. The wolf's silver coat was stained red from the blood seeping from the wounds caused by Alcana's fangs but he ignored his injuries and stood up. "I won't let you take her!"

"Oblivion, don't you'll get yourself killed!" Lloyd shouted, but the wolf didn't listen and charged at Terrance. The boy merely smirked and walked through the portal, which disappeared as soon as he walked through.

Oblivion snarled as his fangs met the ground that Terrance had stood on a second before. "Damn it! Get back here!"

"Oblivion, calm down! Theres nothing we can do!" Genis told the wolf, but he was ignored as Oblivion turned his rage filled gaze towards the group.

"Why didn't you fight back?! Why didn't you stop them from taking Tiamatt?!"

"Oblivion, those people were Eria, Terrance, and Alcana. Tiamatt's kids and Mica's brother." Lloyd explained. Oblivion instantly looked shocked by this and lowered his head. "They were also faster and stronger then what I remember. Not to mention Terrance had a FORGE sword..."

"...so you mostly didn't attack cause they were family, right?" the wolf asked slowly. Lloyd nodded, causing Oblivion to sigh. "Why did they just take Tiamatt then?"

"We're not sure." Vincent answered, shaking his head. "I can't believe I couldn't tell my own son from an imposter."

"Dad...its ok...I should of said something when Alcana first came back..." Mica mumbled, looking down.

"Its not your fault either, Mica. We all should have been able to spot them out." Kayla said, trying to comfort her family. "I just hope Imoto will be alright..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Step away from the machine and put your hands in the air!" A man in a blueish grey uniform ordered. Numerous men and women stood around and beside him, encircling the gate with raised firearms of various sizes.

Kratos and Nick blinked in surprise as their sudden situation and after a quick evalutation of their position, stepped away from the gate and raised their arms skyward. The man in the uniform nodded to a small squad of soldiers to his right, signalling for them to move forward. The squad obeyed and quickly relieved Kratos and Nick of their weapons before they were handcuffed.

"What is going on here? Why are we being arrested?" Kratos asked as the squad lead him and Nick to an armored truck.

"You are being arrested for illegally trespassing into United States territory. You will be taken to Wright Patt Airforce Base for introgation." the uniformed man explained. "You will be kept there till further notice."

As the door closed, Nick leaned against the wall and sighed. "This sucks. What are we supposed to do now?"

"I'm not sure but we'll figure out something. I'm also assuming we're not the only ones arrested. Its highly likely Ish and Madison were arrested too, along with anyone they may have had recent contact with."

"True but how are we supposed to get back to Gaia or Aselia now? They have the gate and Tia's not with us to build another gate." Nick pointed out, as Kratos closed his eyes and thought over something.

"I'm not sure, Nick. Perhaps we can negotiate with these people and return home." Kratos suggested.

Nick sighed again as he noticed the soldier that accompanied them end the back of the truck giving them odd looks. "Maybe. I hope you're right, Kratos..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oh shit...what did I do to get into this mess? _I eyed the camo uniformed soldiers around me nervously, not sure why I was being taken to Camp Dodge or even why I had been taken in the first place. Hell, I had been at work when they came. _I hope I don't get fired cause of this...grams is gonna be pissed. Mom and Dad for that matter too..._

I couldn't think of any reason why I could be arrested. I hadn't done anything wrong. Hell, I hadn't even grounded for over 6 yrs now. _It doesn't make sense unless...what if they found the gate? That has to be it. But does that mean Ish got arrested too? What if some of my other friends got arrested too? Damn it, I hope nothing bad happens..._

**Done! Finally! Sorry for taking so long. I had finals last week but now I'm done. Unfortunately, now I'm trying to get more hours at work but I'll still try to update, hopefully more often then once a month. T.T Read and Review please!**


	35. Troubles in the Real World

_I can't believe they dragged AJ, Dam, Midget, Joe, Steven, Kayla, and even Chris into all this. Just what the hell is going on? _I sighed as I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on "Kimi to iu Hana", which was playing on my MP3 player. I had been lucky to get it back before the National Guard decided they were gonna fly me and my friends to another military base.

Also, I had been given back my backpack, which I always took to work with me. It had a few items to keep me and couple other people entertained after the military decided it was safe for me to keep.

I knew that if the gate were to be discovered, it would be a big commotion but I never imagined my friends would get dragged into this, but then again, they knew about my stories and some of them were inspirations for some of the characters.

"Hey Imouto," ...and that would be Chris, a friend of mine from middle school. He's not all that much taller then me and he's pretty lanky. Chris also always wears a purple jacket. I swear he's had it as long as I've known him. He's also a World of Warcraft freak. Thats about all he does besides play his DS. I really wish he'd grow up a little.

I growled slightly and glared at Chris, who held his black DS lite in his hands. _Why did you have to sit next to me? Why? _"Chris, if this is about your digimon game, then shut up. I don't want to hear about it."

"But-"

"Chris, I don't care about the game right now. I currently got other things to worry about." I snapped before turning the volume up on my MP3 player and tuning him out as a new song started. Chris looked down but didn't attempt to say anything while the others just sighed.

"Come save me from walking off a windowsill  
or I'll sleep in the rain.  
Don't you remember when I was a bird  
and you were a map?  
And now he drags down miles in America  
briefcase in hand.  
The stove is creeping up his spine again,  
can't get enough trash.

He took the days for pageant  
Became as mad as rabbits  
With bushels of bad habits  
And who could ask for anymore?  
Yeah who could have more.

His arms were the branches of a Christmas tree  
preached the devil in the belfry.  
He checked in  
to learn his clothes had been thieved at the train station.  
The rope hung his other branch  
and at the end was a dog called bambi  
Who was chewing on his parliaments  
when he tried to save the calendar business.  
He tried to save the calender business

He took the days for pageant  
Became as mad as rabbits  
With bushels of bad habits  
Who could ask for anymore?  
Who could have more?"

_I'm seriously beginning to wonder if Panic just made this song to see if anyone was actually listening to the lyrics...oh well, still a good song. _With Chris' attention on his game and my anger towards him currently dulled, I took one of my headphones out and turned to the rest of my friends. "Anyone got a deck of normal cards?"

"Don't bother starting a card game. We'll be landing at Wright Patterson Airforce base in a few minutes." A soldier said from beside Dam.

I thought it was funny Dam was being watched so closely even though the only reason he was even here was because of me but I guess the Airforce and the Guard were just keeping an eye on him cause he's a ceritfied hacker. Dam was making jokes of it though, saying it was because he was Mexican but the soldier just scoffed and didn't reply.

Dam's about the same height as Chris but not as lanky. He was wearing what he called his 'anti-goth' outfit, white trips with black seams, a white t-shirt under a white hood. He's also an energy drink junkie. He's also a natural with computers which is probably why he's an ethical hacker. It was probably because of Dam though that they wouldn't let me have my PSP, even I would've just played Crisis Core or Tales of the World if I had it.

_Well, we have a few more minutes..._ Sighing I pulled a black plastic deck box from my backpack and pulled at my deck, all the cards in blue sleeves. Shuffling the cards for a moment, I set the deck on my knee and drew the first five cards. _Morphing Jar, Soul Release, Lightning Vortex, Yomi Ship, and Caius the Shadow Monarch...for a Different Dimension deck, I'm sure not drawing a lot of D.D. Cards..._ I shuffled the false starting hand back into the deck before drawing more cards. I couldn't help but smirk as I looked at the cards that actually showed the potential of my deck. _Dimensional Fissure, D.D. Warrior Lady, D.D. Survivor, Sakuretsu Armor, and Brain Control. Nice, I could actually work with this hand. Now what would my next card be... Penguin Soldier! Yes! Definitely workable! Now all I need is Raiza and Drastic Dropoff and this would be an excellent hand!_

"Thats a pretty good hand. It a 2 Gauge D.D. Deck right?"

I looked up at Steven who was leaning over the top of my seat to look at my hand. Steven's a big guy, he's got about 9 inches over me and when I say big, I mean, well, can't call him fat cause thats just mean but he's...fluffy. Yeah, that works. He was wearing a red t-shirt, black pants, and glasses.

I grinned as I shuffled the hand back in and put the deck back in its box. "Yeah, do you have your cards on you?"

Steven sighed and shook his head. "No. Vonsai's got them. I won't be able to get them back till the next release."

"Oh..." _I still need to get Blue-Eyes Ultimate back..._

"So whats going on? Why are we here?"

I looked down, not quite sure if I should tell him now or wait for the military to explain when we got to the base. "Well...its kinda hard to explain...I'm sure everything will be fine though. Don't worry."

Steven gave me a skeptical look before sighing and sitting back in his seat. _At least...I hope everything will be fine..._ With no one else talking, I turned my attention back to my music once again.

"Its not so pleasant

And its not so conventional.

It sure as hell ain't normal

but we deal, we deal."

_Camisado? Another good song but...I wanna listen to something different... "This Side"? No..."Basketcase", Greenday's awesome but nah. "The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes", gah, as much as I love Fall Out Boy, I'm gonna have to pass. "Boondocks"...better not let AJ hear or it he's gonna want to listen to it. Next song!_

"We call them Cool

Those hearts that have no scars to show

the ones that never do let go

And risk the tables being turned

We call them Fools

That have to dance within the flame

Who chance the sorrow and the shame

that always comes with being burned

But you got to be tough when consumed by desire

Cause its not enough just to stand outside the fire

We call them Strong

Those who can face this world alone

Who seem to get by on their own

Those who will never take the fall

We call them Weak

Who are unable to resist

The slightest chance love might exist

And for that forsake it all

They're so hellbent on giving, walking a wire

Convinced its not living if you're standing outside the fire

Standing outside the fire

Standing outside the fire

Life is not tried, it is merely survived

If You're standing outside the fire"

I hadn't realized that I had closed my eyes till someone tapped my shoulder and I opened them to see a soldier, most of my friends already standing up and ready to get off the plane.

"Miss, we've landed at Wright Patterson Airforce base. I'm to escort you and your party inside."

I sighed and nodded, turning off my mp3 before sticking it in my pocket and grabbing my bag as I stood up. I didn't say anything as I followed the soldier off the plane and no one else seemed to want to talk either.

The soldier lead us all inside the base and to a fairly large room, a large table in the middle. Nick and Kratos sat near the far end along with Ish who was talking quietly with Nick. Kratos looked almost as if he was sleeping, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest but he could also just be thinking over something.

Another young man sat a few seats away, leaning back in his chair, headphones in with the music up loud enough, I could almost hear it. He had long blonde hair that was a couple inches above his shoulders and wore a dark blue hoodie and blue jeans.

On the otherside of the table sat a young girl with shoulder length dark brown hair. It looked like the military had given her a pen and some paper to draw on. She just wore a plain blue t shirt and black pants with two white lines down each side.

_I guess she's Cassie so the guy there must be CR11. Didn't he tell me his name was Jay once? Oh well, I can always ask him if I'm not sure. _

"Fishie, who are these people?" AJ asked, looking around the room as the others noticed us. AJ currently looked like Dam's opposite, black trips with red seams, and a black t-shirt. "Why are we even here?"

I shrugged before turning back to Ish, Jay, Cassie, Nick, and Kratos, and giving a small wave. "Hey."

Jay smiled and stood up from his seat and removing his headphones before walking towards us. "So you're Fishie. Its nice to finally meet you in person."

I nodded. "Yeah, same here." I turned towards Cassie who was also up. "Cassie, right?"

My eyes widened when she suddenly stood up and hugged me. "Hi aneki!"

I could only blink in shock as Aj play pouted and hugged my arm. "No! My Fishie!"

Nick and Ish smirked from where they sat while Kayla grabbed my other arm. "She's my sister so she my Fishie!"

"When the hell did I get so popular?" I muttered, looking back and forth between AJ and Kayla before pulling my arms from their grasp while the others laughed. Sighing, I sat down at the table and watched as the others introduced themselves. "I still don't get why all of us were brought here?"

"Its because of the gate." I looked over at Kratos who was standing beside me. "Nick and I were arrested as soon as we returned to this world to retrieve the gate. I'm guess your government wants to use its technology but I can't imagine what for."

I sighed again and shook my head. "Theres a lot of reasons why the government would want it. What I don't understand though is why they drug Cassie, AJ, Dam, Kayla, Steven, and Chris into all this. They never had any contact with you while you guys were here."

"So what happens now that we're all here?" Robert asked, directing everyone's attention to him.

"Well, we've all been questioned already." Ish explained. "I guess you guys are next."

Sure enough, as soon as he said that, a couple soldier entered the room and beckoned for me, Kayla, and Joe to follow them.

_Well,this should be fun..._

00000000000000000000000000000000

Tiamatt moaned and slowly opened her eyes before gasping at the sight of the silver haired Ultimecia standing in front of her, Dilex standing off to the side. "You, you're dead!"

Ultimecia chuckled, tapping a long claw like finger on her folded forearm. "Yes, I suppose I was. At least before Dilex revived me." Ultimecia closed the gap between them and leaned down to look Tiamatt in the eye. "And now that I am alive again, I would like my powers back."

Tiamatt growled, eyes dilating to slits as she suddenly pushed herself up and reached to her side for the hilt of Shitsunen no Kiba. Her eyes widened when she noticed it not only missing but in the hands of Dilex.

"Looking for this?" Dilex chuckled and drew the blade, looking at it before tossing it to the side. "Hmph, I'm surprised to see you carrying a toy like that, Cetra. Did you actually plan on using that?"

"How dare you!" Tiamatt growled, charging past Ultimecia and diving for the sword only to have Dilex slam her against the wall. "What do you want with me?"

"Its just as Ultimecia said, to return her powers to her. I'm afraid I can't trust you with Time Compression after that last stunt you pulled. I finally had access to the Forge till you decided to destroy everything!" Dilex's eyes flared angerily under his cloak as he glared at Tiamatt, the woman looking at him in confusion. The demonic dragon's anger suddenly disappeared as he used one clawed hand to keep Tiamatt against the wall and used the other to beckon Ultimecia. "But that doesn't matter cause I promise I will succeed in this multiverse!"

Tiamatt snarled, eyes still slits as she tried to finished the dragon transformation but a surge of power from Dilex froze the transformation, leaving her partially dragon as Ultimecia laughed and Dilex suddenly stepped away, the hand that had held her to the wall still stretched outward as he mumbled something under his breath.

The Cetran woman only gasped as a Dilex's magic forced the sorceress magic from her body before sending the magic to Ultimecia. The last thing Tiamatt saw before blacking out was Dilex walking away as Ultimecia laughed and a man in a white lab coat coming towards her...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eria, Terrance, and Alcana all sat quietly as Kratos rubbed his temple, trying to absorb all the information the three teens had told him. Tybalt and Mormo stood a little ways off along with a young boy with silver hair in blue and a woman with the same silver hair in orange. On the other side the room stood a red clad twin swordsman along with a man with long silver hair tied back in ponytail, a bow and quiver across his back. A girl with short pink hair stood nearby the archer, watching the Twins and Alcana.

"You expect us all to believe you are from another dimension in which I am your father? " Kratos asked slowly, looking up at the three teens.

Eria nodded. "Yeah, cause you are. I mean, here, you're not but where we're from, yeah."

Kratos sighed before looking at the other members of Ad Libitum. "What do you think of all this?"

Tybalt and Mormo looked at each before Mormo spoke up. "I believe them. We did find them at the foot of the world tree and Eria and Terri do look a lot like you. I think they did come from a different dimension."

The red clad swordsman nodded in agreement. "I think so too, Kratos. We should let them stay till they can find a way home."

"Lloyd, do you really think we can trust them?" The archer asked but the pink haired girl put a hand on his arm.

"I believe them too, Chester. I trust them."

Chester glared at the girl for a moment before sighing. "Alright, Kanono...I guess I'm fine with letting them stay."

The silver haried woman nodded too but her eyes shined brightly and if it wasn't for the younger silver haired boy holding on to her arm, she would've been in the faces of the three teens, asking them of their world. "Yes, and I would love to learn more of your world!"

Eria, Terrance, and Alcana exchanged glances. "Ok, but...please don't go into Ruin mode, Raine."

Raine frowned slightly but nodded.

"I guess it's settled then. You'll stay here in Ailily till you can return to your world." Kratos sighed, standing up. "Ad Libitum will aid you till then but please, try to refrain yourselves from calling me...'dad'." Eria, Terrance, and Alcana all nodded, causing Kratos to smile, just slightly, in relief. "Good. Tybalt, I want you to watch over them for now."

"Yes sir." Tybalt answered back before walking up to the small group of teens. "Lets go and see if we can find a couple open rooms in the inn first. Then I'll show you guys around town, ok?"

**Well, I didn't get as much done as a wanted but this is mostly meant to be an intro to the major real world stuff I have planned! And despite the seeming random beginning to this chapter, I do have stuff planned, don't worry. I just had a little bit of trouble with this chapter, thats all. I hope its not too bad. i'll fix it later if it is. Read and review please!**


	36. Authoress' Note

I'm sorry to have to do this but until further notice. I am going to have to put my stories on hiatus. I am currently facing some difficult situations at home and while I may try to update at least one of my stories, it may not be possible. As to why I am suspending my stories, it is because of the current health of my grandpa.

I have known for several months that he was terminal and while his health seemed to be improving for a short while, I'm afraid it has gone completely down hill. His mental health has deteriorated significantly to that of a child and he has been having hallucinations. To make matters worse, he no longer has the strength to walk on with own without the aid of his walker and my grandma. There has been numerous times the last several weeks where I've been woken up during the middle of the night to help my grandma get my grandpa back to his feet and back into bed.

As you all can tell and/or guess, this is a very difficult and stressful time for me. I hope to continue updating but with my current family situation, that may not be possible. I hope you all understand and thank you for your time and support.

Jenova Remnant AKA Fishie


	37. Confinement and Restraint

**Well, I'm back. These last couple weeks were pretty rough but I think we're all just relieved that Grandpa is in a better place even though I think he's still hanging around the house. The door to my room keeps unlatching and opening clear to the wall when everyone is in the living room or other side of the house. I can't pull the door open either with out turned the handle and the click of latching and unlatching is clearly audible. Gah! Hasn't Grandpa ever heard of privacy? Lol, j/k! **

**Anyways, I'm glad to be back though my updating may still be slow for a while. Anyways, on with the story!**

I stared blankly at the soldier in front of me. He had yet to say anything and just looked me over. I admit it, I was nervous. Hell, I probably haven't been this nervous around military personal since my junior year in high school in MCJROTC when 2nd Lieutenant Falcheck, Project Officer of the 9th Marine Corps District, inspected me.

The soldier in front of me finally sighed and looked at the folder in front of him for a moment before returning his gaze to me. "I'm assuming you already know the reason why you are here, correct?"

"Yes sir. It's because of the gate that Nick and Kratos came through." I answered, nodding slightly and trying not to sit in the position of attention just cause a uniformed man was in front of me.

"I see. Then I suppose you wouldn't know how it works, would you?" The soldier asked.

I shrugged. "A little but to be honest, I'm not quite sure how exactly it works. You'd have to ask Tiamatt."

The soldier sighed and scribbled something down in the folder. "Thats what your friends said too. As far as I'm aware, Tiamatt Aurion is a character created by you, correct?" I nodded but stayed quiet. "May I ask where she is? I would have thought that she would have come for this gate if she's the one that knows how to operate it."

_Jeez, you know so much about her already besides the fact you've probably looked through my stories too. Where do you think she is, smart one? _"She's probably back home in Aselia." _Whats the point of asking me question you could learn from my stories? _

"Again, thats what your companions said. Is there anything you can tell me about Tiamatt that you did not include in your stories?"

"Why? If you really wanted to know about her, you could look through all my notebooks from school and that. I'm always scribbling something down. You'll probably find what you want in those." _But theres about 20 something notebooks you have to go through..._"But I have my own question. Why did you bring Steven, AJ, and Dam into this? They don't have Ocs based off them nor did they have contact with Tia and the others when they were here?"

The soldier seemed amused that I was asking this question, like it should be obvious to me. "You are with them often, correct?" I nodded, knowing what he was getting to. "We simply assumed that you would have told them information you did not write down or post on the internet."

"Why? I had no reason to. Steven may be my best friend but that doesn't mean I tell him EVERYTHING. Besides, he reads my stories and he's actually helped me design a couple of the characters but thats it. And AJ and Dam, I don't think they've even been on Fanfiction."

"So you're asking me to take them home?"

I nodded and leaned back in my seat, arms over my chest. "Yeah, they had nothing to do with this till you drug them here. I don't care if you have people watching them for a while. I just don't want my friends involved in something they should have never been a part of in the first place."

The soldier sighed as he stood up. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You're friends have seen to much now and we can not allow any of you to return to the general population."

_Asshole... _

00000000000000000000000000000

"How was it Fishie?" Aj asked, as me, Kayla, and Joe walked back into the room. 

I shrugged as sat back down and pulled my mp3 out of my pocket. "Just a couple of questions. Nothing personal though. Mostly about how to work the gate or for info on Tia."

"Couldn't they just get that info from your stories?" Jay asked from his seat on the other side of the table, on head phone still in his ear. I nodded. "Then why were they asking you about that?"

"I don't know. Probably just cause they want to know everything we know on the gates and the other world." I sighed, leaning back in my seat and putting one of my headphones in while scrolling through the song list on my mp3. "I just wonder whats gonna happen next."

"I'm assuming that they are still studying the gate. If thats true then it won't be long before we are called for again or someone comes here to talk to us as a group." Kratos said from the far end of the table near Nick and Ish.

Nick nodded in agreement with the Seraph. "Yeah. If they come for us, they'll probably take us to the gate and it'll probably be me, Kratos, Ish, and Madison just for the fact we have the closest connections with the gate. Just be ready."

Sure enough, a soldier soon came into the room but he was dressed different then the soldier who interviewed me. I guess he must be an officer and following him were several lower ranked air force men. He scanned the room, examining all of us before looking at Kratos.

"That gate you and your friend came through is very interesting. Who built it?"

Kratos looked the officer over before speaking. "My wife is responsible for the the main design of the gate and was the one that constructed this particular one. I, myself, can not tell you exactly what components were used nor how the machine works except on a basic level."

The officer cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so? Then could you please what you know about this gate?" 

"..." Kratos glared at the man before glancing at Nick before then looking at me and the others. _Don't do it Kratos, last thing we need is the US with there hands on a gate to other world. _"...I'm afraid I can't do that." _Thank you Kratos! _

The officer's eyes narrowed. "And may I ask why not?" I could tell he was trying to keep his cool but I doubt he could keep his bearing for long.

Kratos glared right back at the officer, not seeming intimidated at all by the man. "I know little of this world or you intention for the gate. Why should I trust you enough to tell you how to operate it?"

"I agree with Kratos. What exactly do you plan to use the gate for?" Nick asked, arms crossed over his chest. The rest of us only nodded in agreement and waited for the officer to respond.

"That information is confidential and can not be divulged to civilians."

This time, Kratos cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. "Then I feel know need to tell you what I know of the gate."

The officer was starting to look flustered and turned away to face one of his soldiers. "Please escort them to seperate holding cells until further notice."

The soldiers nodded and stepped forward.

_Great, now how are we supposed to get outta this?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lloyd sighed as his left arm as held against his chest in a sling while he ran his rested his head in his good hand. "What the hell is going on? Why did the fake Eria, Terri, and Alcana take Tia?"

Oblivion sat not far away, bandages wrapped around his torso due to the would he received from Alcana's dragon form. "I'm not sure but Dilex must see Tiamatt as a threat. I'm guessing it has to do with Time Compression. I can't imagine what would happen if he got his hands on that magic or more of that magic."

"Tiamatt's never told me much about Time Compression but then again, the only time I ever really saw her use it was when Fralex and the Remnants ambushed us outside of Mizuho. She was trying to reverse another sorceress' magic if I remember correctly." Raine recollected, Yuan and Lisea sitting on either side of her. "I wasn't able to see much though due to the battle that was going on."

Vincent sighed, Kayla beside him with her arms around Mica, trying to comfort her daughter. "Time Compression, from what I experienced while in the Lifestream, the complete compression of space and time, past, present, and future, into nothingness. It would be as if Gaia and is universe never existed in the first place."

Oblivion nodded before cringing in pain as he turned to look at the gunman. "Thats why Tiamatt never really used it. She was scared she might mess something up."

"In any case, we should restart our search for the missing kids as well as try to track down where Tiamatt was taken. Finding her might reveal Dilex's location as well." Yuan suggested before sighing. "I have a feeling things are only to get more complicated from here on out. We should contact Excious as well and tell him what has happened."

Genis nodded in agreement with his brother-in-law. "The more people we have searching the thousands of possible worlds out there, the sooner we're likely to find the kids and Tiamatt."

"Hey, see if you can get a hold of Terran too to see if he knows away to reverse Ryukinogami's effect." Lloyd added, indicating his limb left arm as Raine, Yuan, and the others stood up.

"We will Lloyd. Don't worry and just take it easy till we can figure something out." Sheena reassured her friend before following her husband, Genis, Presea, and most of the kids outside to help out the remaining townspeople while Raine went to the gate to continue the search for their missing companions and Yuan went to find a GS system in order to contact Excious at Terra Garden..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Terrance sighed as he fell back on his bed in the inn, hands behind his head. "Man, whats with this world? Why did we come here?"

Alcana chuckled as he sat on his own bed near Terrance's. "Who knows why we came here but we'll have to adjust till we can find a way home. And find new weapons."

"Mom's gonna kill me for losing Hyperion." The young Aurion said, closing his eyes.

"You think my dad isn't going to be pissed when he learns I lost my weapon?"

Terrance opened his eyes again and looked at his friend. "Think about it Alc, its my mom and that gunblade was the original Hyperion that Seifer Alsmay used. She put a lot of work into getting it back into a battle ready condition."

Alcana laughed slightly. "True. I feel sorry for you, Terri."

A knock was heard on the door and Terrance sat up, leaning on his hand. "Come in." The door opened and Eria came in, smiling at her brother and friend. "Whats up, Eria?"

"I just talked to Tybalt. He said he's willing to take us all on a mission near the World Tree where he found us tomorrow."

Alcana nodded and smiled at the auburn eyed girl. "I'm fine with that. It'll help us learn the land better."

"Yeah, sounds good but we need new weapons before we leave the town. We're not hand to hand fighters like you, sis." Terrance laughed. "Want me to wake you up again tomorrow morning?"

Eria gave an embarrassed smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. "If you could please, Terri, that'd be great!" Both boys laughed at the girl's request but nodded none the less. "well, I guess I'm off to bed then. I'm in the room to the right of yours. Just wake me up at seven."

"Alright, good night Eria."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

I moaned and slowly opened my eyes, my whole body feeling tingly, like when your foot falls asleep with the pins and needles feeling only this was through out my entire body. Its was strange and I couldn't figure why I felt this way till I heard someone laugh and opened my eyes fully to see the man that haunted my nightmares.

"Ah, my precious specimen! Finally you wake up!"

I growled as I looked at the former Shinra scientist and pulled at my restraints, before I realized something was wrong. I hadn't transformed into a dragon. In fact, I didn't even feel any hint that the transformation was trying to start up. "Hojo! What did you do to me!?"

"So you've noticed!" Hojo laughed and stepped closer to me. "You truly are a remarkable specimen. The information I have collected from you through out the years has been invaluable to my research. Even now, you have provided me with valuable information concerning Jenova Cells. Because of you, I was able to learn how to not only completely disable the Cells but found a substance that can effectively kill the Cells without causing damage to the host body."

_What? Kill the Jenova Cells? But if that true, then...I should be dead. _I heard Hojo laugh again, redirecting my attention ot him.

"By your expression, I'm guessing that you've figured out your situation." Hojo cackled and walked to a table and picked up a small vial with green liquid in it. "Due to the large amounts of Jenova Cells injected during the initial experiments, your body became dependent on them. And since the Cells are now dead, you're body's organs are slowly failing."

"What? NO!" I screamed and pulled on my restraints again. "Reactive the Cells! Please! I have to stay alive for my family's sake!"

Hojo's eyes lit up and he stepped up to the edge of the table I was tied to. "Oh yes, your family. I almost forgot about them. Your children and husband could prove quite valuable to my experiments."

_What?! No! _"I won't let you!" I yelled and continued to fight the restraints only to fail. "I'll kill you before you even get near them!"

"I doubt that Cetra." Hojo laughed again before turning away and walking out of the room. "I highly doubt that"

_Damn it! I have to get out of here somehow, before anything happens to my family..._

**This is it for now. I'll write more later. I just wanted to update since its been nearly a month since I updated. Again, thank you for your patience and support. I really appreciate it. Review please!**


	38. Escape

**Ok, finally an update but this chapter was written by I.K.A. Valian so thank you Valian. And since its been so long since an update...onwards with the story!**

"Hello, sister."

I didn't even need to open my eyes. Not that I had the strength to. I could already feel the affects of the Anti-Jenova Cell Serum working through my legs and fingers. They felt asleep, as if the blood had been cut off from them. I could still lift my arms and legs, though only as far as the metal restraints allowed.

I opened my eyes and glared up at Dsanios. The twisted Remnant grinned lecherously down at me and I knew he was thinking of rather disgusting things. I sneered as best I could in an attempt to wipe that grin off his face. It didn't work.

"Sister, Sister," he tched. "It seems you're losing your touch. I can remember when I actually recoiled when you looked at me like that." Dsanios closed his eyes and shivered while breathing in deeply. "Ahh, I can remember those days. Back when Mother was free and you were running about like a Chocobo with it's head cut off."

"What do you want, Dsanios," I growled. His ranting was annoying me and I was already dying. "If you've come to gloat then can you get over with it and leave me to die in peace?!"

Dsanios, if possible, widened his grin even further. "Oh no, Sister," he gushed insanely, "I'm not here to watch you die. After all, Mother wouldn't want her perfect host to die. I'm here to save you."

I blinked a few times. Did I just hear that correctly? Was Dsanios, the servant of Jenova, the bane of my life, going to try and save me? I guess in a twisted way it did make sense. Dsanios was just using Jenova as cover for his own sick desire to have me.

By now the numbness had taken my legs in full, I couldn't even move them one bit. My arms were beginning to go as well. I could feel the numbness growing up my arm from my fingers as if they were being dunked slowly into life sucking ice water.

"Now, this is going to hurt, Sister," Dsanios said as he leaned over me, "Try and enjoy it… I know I will." Without further fanfare Dsanios moved his mouth to my neck and started licking it. I squirmed, trying to get my neck away from him.

"What the hell do you think you're – Ahhh!" The bastard bit me. I could feel him sucking on the side of my neck. He was going to kill me if he didn't stop. "No," I moaned feebly, the numbness speeding up and taking my entire body in just a few seconds. "I- I'm sorry, Kratos, Terrance, Eria… Everyone, I'm…. Sorry."

Dsanios stood up and smiled. Now only the release of Mother and then the possession of Tiamatt as her vessel would save her from death. His own live Jenova Cells would hold off the Serum for a while, just long enough for her to figure out what had to be done. He laughed inside his head, giddy with joy that Mother would be returning soon, after being gone for so long.

Dsanios reached into the pocket of his ratty and torn trousers and pulled out Tiamatt's GS, Shitsunen no Kiba, and her Rotator and laid them next to her head on the table. The GS had a green blinking light on it, indicating an active emergency locator beacon. Dsanios grinned down at Tiamatt once more and then turned to leave. As he passed a frozen Hojo, caught in Fargus N'aspira's power mid step, he stopped and looked him in the eyes. Hojo was screaming inside his mind. A fact which was plainly visible in his eyes.

Dsanios laughed long and hard, right into Hojo's face. Then just for kicks, he used Fargus' power to make Hojo start doing the "I'm a little Teapot" dance. Dsanios left him that way, dancing a silly little dance, as he walked from the room laughing his head off.

"Everyone!"

The doors to Lloyd's modest house burst open and Genis rushed in, out of breath. Those gathered: Sheena, Zelos, Colette, Lloyd, Oblivion; all looked up, each sporting one injury or another. Oblivion's chest was wrapped up in bandages in an attempt to help the healing process of his multiple fractured ribs and sore spine. Colette's arms had patches of bandages from the scrapes and gashes she acquired while fighting the false Eria. Sheena was similarly bandaged like Colette, only her arms were completely covered in bandages from fingertip to elbow. Zelos appeared to have gotten off lightly, only acquiring several bruises after being thrown back into a building. Lloyd was trying to act like he was fine, and appeared to be so, if you ignored his arm in a sling and the cuts still healing on his face and neck.

There was a scrambling from above as the kids all raced down the stairs to hear the news that Genis had brought. He was still attempting to catch his breath by the time everyone arrived to hear his news.

"What is it Genis?!" asked Lloyd.

"Genis, tell us what is wrong?" Colette asked, standing up.

"Did they find Tiamatt?" asked Oblivion.

Genis held up a hand. Once he was done calming himself down, he stood back up and said, "Raine just picked up Tia's GS signal."

There was a scrambling as everyone attempted to rush past Genis and out the door at the same time. Eventually, everyone managed to get out of Lloyd's house without damaging the door frame too much. They all raced to the Gate where Yuan, Raine, Vincent, Kayla, and Presea were waiting.

"Professor Raine!" shouted Lloyd as they arrived, "You found Tiamatt?!"

Raine was stooped over the computer console that controlled the gate. Yuan was right next to her in the same position. Both were looking at the screen, then at each other, and then back at the screen.

"Raine," said Genis, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she said without looking up. "At first we had a lock on the dimension that Tiamatt's signal was coming from, but then it disappeared. Then it locked again. And then it disappeared once more. It's like the dimension she's in isn't stable. I just can't get a lock on it. I know that the GS signal is coming from it though."

"You cannot lock onto the dimension because Dilex has stationed one of the FIVE there."

"Even so," said Raine, "that doesn't mean we should give up." It took several moments, but Raine finally realized that it wasn't anyone she knew that said that. "Who could have said," she muttered as she turned. Behind the gathering of people around the gate stood a man, except he wasn't really a human. His whole body was that of a raven, with black feathers covered by a silver cloak. His beady black eyes seemed to glare at everyone and everything he was facing, but the aura that the large creature gave off was one of peace and solemnity.

"I am the Keeper of Knowledge," said the raven in perfect English.

"You're one of those Keeper guys that Terran mentioned," said Zelos.

"Terran knew of me," said Knowledge, "though he has never yet to meet me, Zelos Wilder, former Chosen of Tethe'alla and one of the great Heroes of the Reunification."

"What did you mean about a 'five'," asked Oblivion anxiously.

Knowledge turned his penetrating gaze toward Oblivion. "Peace, Prince of the Mars Wolf Clan, all will be explained." Knowledge took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Tiamatt has been secreted away to a dimension that plays host to one of the FIVE. The FIVE are five special FORGE swords that have the ability to mask a dimension's presence. When gathered together in one place, the host dimension ceases to 'exist' as a dimension that can be traveled to. So far, Dilex has only acquired one. It is that one of the FIVE that allows him to remain hidden from his enemies while striking out at them. It is also this one of the FIVE which keeps your device from acquiring the dimensional address."

"But then that means that we can't go save Tiamatt," cried Colette. "What are we going to do?!"

"Peace, Colette Aurion-Irving," said Knowledge, holding a black feathered wing up like a human would hold a hand up. "Because of one of the FIVE, you are unable to reach Tiamatt in her hour of need. That is the purpose for which I have appeared. I will take four of you to Tiamatt. But once you're there, you'll have to find your own way back. Be prepared though, she is being kept in the deepest parts of Dilex's fortress world. It will not be easy to escape. You have fifteen minutes to prepare. I will wait for you in the school house."

Knowledge disappeared just as fast as he appeared. One second he was there, and the next he wasn't. His departure left everyone stunned.

"Do you think he really meant everything he just said," asked Lloyd.

"Chance of Keeper of Knowledge lying, Zero percent," stated Presea. "He also said that only four of us can go."

Yuan nodded, thinking silently for a few seconds. "We should probably also send word to Garden about this."

Fifteen minutes after Knowledge disappeared; he reappeared inside the damaged schoolhouse. Already waiting for him was Lloyd, Kayla, Oblivion, and Raine. Knowledge nodded to all of them.

"Your return watches will not function inside of Dilex's base so long as he has one of the FIVE in such proximity. He has gates of his own, however. You'll need to find your way to one of his gates to get out. Also, be aware that Dilex himself is not there at the moment, but he will be returning soon. You don't have long."

Before anyone could say anything, Knowledge raised his wings into the air. All at once, the sound, smell, and sight of the school disappeared, faded away to be instantly replaced by cold metallic and earthen walls lit by white lights. The four of them found themselves in front of an examining table, upon which Tiamatt lay unconscious.

"Imoto!" Kayla rushed over, Raine hot on her heels. After several minutes of examination, the healer looked up at the three worried faces and nodded.

"She's alive," said Raine. "Though there's something off about her Mana signature."

"That doesn't matter," said Oblivion. "As long as she's alive, then everything is alright. Let's just get her and us the hell out of this place." Oblivion unsheathed his sword, Lunar Punishment, and cut the chains holding Tiamatt down in four swift strokes.

"I'm a little Tea Pot, Short and Stout!"

Oblivion spun around, joined by Lloyd, who wielded the Eternal Sword with his last functioning arm. The both of them had their swords pointed toward Hojo, who was hopping around the room and singing while contorting his body into strange shapes.

"Here is my handle, here is my spout!"

"Uh…" began Lloyd.

"Wow," said Oblivion, "That's… actually more disturbing than he normally is."

"When you heat me up and hear me shout!"

"He doesn't appear to be here to stop us," said Kayla dubiously. "I wonder how he got like that?"

"Let us save that for another time," said Raine. "Help me get Tiamatt off this table."

Oblivion turned and sheathed his sword. He fell down and the others thought he'd tripped until a large silver colored wolf appeared in Oblivion's place. He walked next to the examining table, just an inch shorter than the actual table itself, and said, "Put Tia onto my back, I'll carry her while we find a way out of here."

By the time they'd gotten Tiamatt onto Oblivions' back and secured her and her sword there, Hojo had started on the second verse of his song. The four walked past the deranged scientists, though, Lloyd stopped and knocked him out with the flat of the Eternal Sword's blade.

The passages all looked the same. The fortress was a giant maze. It took them several hours to make it to the surface. Along the way, they found and confronted several grunts, Flamrics and Lavaworms mostly. It was what they saw on the surface that stopped them though; it stopped them cold.

"That's… incredible," said Lloyd for everyone present. They remained speechless after that, only nodding in agreement. Before them, on the other side of a large window, was a great valley filled with fire and lava. Beasts, monsters, and men of all kinds roamed about. Some were enslaved and being driven in their work. Others were marching about the place, practicing drills. Still more were servicing starships that were either in a variety of stages of being built or were simply being refueled.

The starships themselves were of a variety of designs, the most popular being a large flat round disk with enough gun placements to decimate an entire city. There were hundreds of these ships. Some were in the air, most of them in orbit around the planet, and then the one's on the ground.

The building that the four stood in was the tallest one that could be seen. It was built into and on top of a mountain, the tallest in a long range of mountains, themselves capped with buildings. The room they stood in was large and spacious, with windows looking out upon the entire surrounding area. It was almost as if the person who lived there wanted to be able to look out upon everything that was going on.

After quite a bit of staring, the four turned and inspected the room they'd entered. There wasn't much inside of it. Just a large round space in the center, a throne like chair to the right, and on the far side, a large door made of transparent steel.

In the center of the wide open space was a pedestal in the floor. Stabbed into the pedestal was a non-descript short sword with a white hilt and gold hand guard. Carved into the mirror polished floor was a seven pointed star, at the center of which was the pedestal and the sword.

Raine approached the sword, wanting to get a better look. However, just before she passed over edge of the star, there was a loud snapping noise and Raine flew back into Lloyd. The two fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"Professor!" shouted Lloyd, attempting to get up, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," said Raine by the time she was on her feet again. She wobbled back and forth a little bit, but remained standing. "I'll be fine. I wasn't expecting there to be a ward."

"It's probably to protect the sword," said Oblivion. "That is probably that FIVE sword that the Keeper was talking about."

"But it looks so… weak," said Kayla. "How could something that small be powerful enough to hide an entire dimension?"

"Simple enough," said a flame haired man as he walked nonchalantly up behind them. "It is a FORGE sword. It doesn't have to be the strongest looking thing to do its job."

"Who are you?" asked Lloyd and Oblivion at the same time. Lloyd summoned the Eternal Sword to his hand while Kayla unsheathed Souba and leveled it at the newcomer. Oblivion settled for growling menacingly.

"Oh, the great and illustrious Nicholas didn't tell you about little old me?" the flame haired man asked in surprise. "How disappointing…"

"How is it that Nick knows all these people?" asked Oblivion.

"Heh," sneered the man. He held out his hand and a black bladed sword appeared in it. He then summoned a fireball into his hand. The blade of the sword immediately erupted into flames and heat waves. "I'm called Lukon and this is the FORGE sword Acerbus Ignis." Lukon tossed the fire ball to the ground, where it rolled around for a few seconds before it found a nice position to sit on the floor in. "Considering that I just caught you four trying to escape with a prisoner of ours, I'd say I'm well within my rights to kill you here and now. Any complaint?"

"Yeah," snarled Oblivion. "How long do I have to look at your ugly face before you actually attack us?! Dumbass!"

Lloyd snorted. "That's a good one."

Lukon on the other hand was not amused in the least. His face was screwed up as he drew the Acerbus Ignis back and dashed forward. The four scattered, leaving Lukon to choose which one to follow. He stupidly went after Oblivion and received a nice dog bite to the butt after Oblivion hopped to the side and somehow rolled behind the taller man without hurting Tia on his back.

"Arg! You stupid mutt!" Acerbus Ignis suddenly flashed and Lukon slashed at Oblivion with a double of the original. The blade missed, but the searing heat around the double's blade caused the skin on the bridge of Oblivion's nose to bubble, not to mention the fur was totally singed off.

"Ahhh!" Oblivion cried out, blinded by the intense heat.

"You die here, dog!" Lukon dropped the double of Acerbus Ignis, which disappeared in a puff of smoke, and slashed downward at Oblivion's head.

"Raging Beast!" Lloyd slammed the Eternal Sword into Lukon's side and sent the man flying into the air. Instead of going after him, he kneeled down to see of Oblivion was okay.

"Don't worry," said Raine as she ran up, "I'll take care of it." Lloyd nodded and took off to help Kayla, who tried to engage Lukon but was having no luck at all. Raine cast a quick 'Cure' spell on Oblivion, which stopped the bleeding and allowed the wolf to see, but didn't re-grow his singed off hair.

After several more minutes of this back and forth, each person trading places fighting Lukon, the fireball on the floor suddenly dissipated. With that, the flames around Acerbus Ignis disappeared instantly. Lukon, in his rage to defeat the enemies, failed to notice this as he swung a killing blow at Kayla's head. The blade barely came into contact with the outer parts of her hair before it shattered into a billion small shards that looked more like soot than metal.

Lukon stared in horror at the broken sword hilt. In his stupidity, he forgot to pay attention to what Raine was doing, and so was knocked unconscious when she walked up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head with her staff.

"That was rather exciting," she said.

"Easy for you to say," whined Oblivion. He was looking cross-eyed down his snout. "I'm bald!"

"It will grow back," Lloyd said placatingly. Oblivion turned and stared blankly at Lloyd. "It… will grow back, right?" Oblivion shook his head and walked toward the door on the far end of the room, not even bothering to answer the Eternal Swordsman. "You mean it wont?!" shouted Lloyd, following the Wolf King. Raine paused as she passed the sword in the center of the room.

"Damn…" she muttered.

On the other side of the giant door, they came face to face with the large behind of a fire creature they'd never seen before. It was made of rock, mostly, but an un-natural flame lived in the creature's hollow chest. Where human bones would connect, this creature had flame connecting them.

"What do we do?" whispered Lloyd.

"We should sneak over that way," said Oblivion, turning and trotting down the side of the building.

"Wait," said Raine. She pointed through the huge creature's legs. "I think that's a gate over there."

"Wow," said Lloyd, taking a gander for himself, "you have good eyes Professor."

"I… I think he's asleep," said Kayla. She stealthily crept around the large monster's legs and looked up at its face. Indeed, Kayla was right; the huge fire creature was asleep. "Wow, Dilex's security is pathetic."

"Let's not waste this opportunity," said Oblivion. He took off toward the gate, everyone else hot on his heels. Raine immediately started trying to decipher the language that the control console was written in. It didn't take her long to start pressing buttons.

However, just as Raine was putting in the last sequence. Tiamatt decided to wake up. And because of the horrible amount of burning that she was experiencing because of the war between the Serum and the live Jenova Cells inside her body, she screamed. Very loudly.

The giant fire creature instantly woke from its slumber. It roared and stood at its full height, fire engulfing its entire body. It charged forward, intending to burn the intruders to a crisp.

Raine got the gate open and working just seconds before they were all turned into melted meat popsicles. Each of the rescue team hopped through the gate and home in turn, Oblivion going last. He could feel the hairs on his tail singed off as he reappeared on the plains just outside of Iselia. Fortunately for everyone on Aselia, the gate deactivated before the flaming rock monster could get through.

Oblivion whined and wagged his tail about, trying to put the small flame still burning on the end of it out while trying to ignore the moans coming from Tiamatt on his back. Lloyd took pity on the Wolf King and smothered the single flame between his fingers.

"Thanks," he said.

"Not a problem," Lloyd said with a nod. "We should get Tia back to Iselia, the others should have contacted Garden by now. Maybe they'll know more about what they did to her." Each nodded and started walking quickly for the border of Iselia, which they could barely see in the distance.

It was early morning when Terrance and Tybalt crept into the room that Eria had claimed. In their hands were buckets filled with their secret weapon. Minutes before, they tried to wake the sleeping girl up with all manner of techniques, including a couple slaps in the side, pulling the sheets off, yelling, screaming, jumping up and down on the bed, telling a joke, and poking her with a long, sharp stick. None of those worked, so now they were going to try four gallons of ice water, with lots of ice.

Kratos glared at them, all of them. Terrance and Tybalt for doing something so stupid, and Eria because there was a crater now where the Inn used to be. A crater filled with four buckets worth of ice water.

"I'm not angry," the Seraph finally said, "merely irritated." Terrance snorted and Eria giggled. Tybalt turned and stared at them incredulously. "Do you find my irritation amusing?" Kratos asked slowly.

"No, sir," Terrance and Eria said quickly.

"Good," Kratos said and walked off.

"That was close," said Tybalt. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and loosed a deep sigh of relief. "I've never seen him so angry before."

"Heh, you know what they say," said Terrance. "I would know too, because I've lived with him for fifteen years."

"You do know that this Kratos isn't your father, right?"

Terrance turned to Tybalt with a grin on his face and nodded. "Yep, I know. But he's the same in every universe so far. Anyway, what I was going to say is that Dad doesn't get angry, other people just don't know how to deal with his awesome might so they cower on the spot."

Eria shook her head. "I heard it was that Dad is so mighty that he doesn't need to walk, the world just moves beneath his feet."

Tybalt laughed. "Those are great. Where did you hear them?"

Terrance laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "We had a lot of free time at home. I even taught Cloud to break-dance!"

"How did you teach a cloud to break-dance?" Tybalt asked quizzically. "And what is break-dancing?"

"Cloud's our pet Paragriff," said Eria, "and break-dancing is just another form of dancing."

"Cool," said Tybalt, nodding his head. "Well, now that we're up we might as well get that mission from Raine. Mormo said he would meet us there."

The three headed to the guild and passed by Kratos, who ignored them, and headed straight for the back. Before they could get to Raine's desk, there was a loud whooshing sound and Mormo landed on top of Tybalt's head.

"Took you long enough," he said. "What was that loud explosion I heard outside? And why was Kratos steamed when he came in?"

"Uh… Maybe you don't want to know," said Tybalt. "Anyway, let's get the mission."

"No need," said Mormo as he hopped onto the ground. "I already got it. We have to investigate some strange sightings near the base of the World Tree. Someone said they saw some blond haired guy in white sneaking around."

"Alright," said Tybalt, "let's go then."

"Uh…" Terrance's objection brought the two descenders to a halt. "I don't know about you guys, but Alcana and I need some kind of weapon. You wouldn't happen to have any Gunblades lying around, would you?"

"I'm not sure what a Gunblade is," said Tybalt, "but we have bows and arrows."

"A… bow," said Alcana, his stare boring a hole into Tybalt's head. "I'll pass."

"I think I'll settle for a sword," said Terrance with a wave of his hand. "A Gunblade is just an over glorified sword anyway. I'll just have to get used to not using something as awesome as Hyperion."

"It's okay Terri," Eria said, walking up and placing a consoling hand on her brother's shoulder, "I'm sure we'll find something that you can use."

It didn't take long for them to reach the place that Raine had designated as the disturbance sight. It was within the roots of the World Tree itself that they found the one they were looking for. He stood at about the same height as Terrance. True to the report, he had blond hair that went past his shoulders and wore a white outfit witch seemed to accentuate the more feminine side of the man. In his hand was a short sword that was totally black except for the blade itself, which had a long dark strip reaching from the hilt toward the tip of the sword. The strip, like the sharp double edge itself, tapered off into a nasty sharp point that looked potent enough to outperform a scalpel.

"So you're the one sneaking around here," announced Tybalt as the group of them came to a halt. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The blond man turned and sneered at the five kids. Without saying anything, he pointed his sword at a large boulder. For a moment, nothing happened. But then, all at once, a glowing transparent energy, similar to a heat wave, grew on the edges of the sword. The energy built up and launched at the boulder. The boulder immediately began reshaping before their eyes. When it was finished morphing, the invisible energy dissipated and before them stood a living, breathing, Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"I've no time for these Inferior Beings," sneered the blond man, "eliminate them, immediately."

The T-Rex didn't waste any time. It charged at the five kids without waiting for the blond man to say 'go' or for the kids to get ready. The five of them scattered though, leaving the T-Rex without a meal for the moment.

"How are we going to bring down a monster that huge!" shouted Tybalt across the clearing. He unsheathed his sword and took up a defensive stance. He craned his neck back as far as he could to look up at the twenty-eight foot tall dinosaur.

"Tybalt! Mormo!" shouted Alcana. He ran up behind them and stopped to watch Eria jump onto the T-Rex's head and punch it in between the eyes. The blow made a solid thud that reverberated around the clearing and dazed the huge monster.

"You two go back to town and get some help," Alcana ordered. "If he could make that out of a boulder, imagine how many more monster he could make with all the trees around here. We'll be outnumbered fast if we don't get some back up soon!"

"What about you three?!" shouted Tybalt. "We can't just leave you here!"

"Tybalt!" The young man turned toward Terrance, who was trying to avoid being stepped on by the dazed T-Rex. "Don't worry about us; we'll hold it off for as long as possible. We'll be fine. Just hurry back with some help, will ya!"

Tybalt stood still, watching the dinosaur sway as it got its bearings back and forth. Hesitantly, turned and ran back toward the town. Mormo jumped onto Tybalt's back as he passed. "Don't die!" they shouted behind them, "We'll be right back!"

"Where did that guy in white go?!" shouted Eria as she did a summersault over the T-Rex, delivering a roundhouse kick to the face as she passed by. The force of the kick sent the dinosaur to the ground. It writhed around in the dirt, trying vainly to get up. Alcana stood back, vainly wishing for his guns back.

"I think I saw him run off that way," said Terrance. "I'll get him!"

"Be careful Terri!" Eria rushed up to the T-Rex and delivered another boulder pulverizing punch, this time to the gut area of the beast. The T-Rex gave a pitiful groan as it tried to fill its great lungs with air.

Terrance ran around a large root of the World Tree and headed further into the dense forest. It wasn't long until the sounds of battle faded into the back ground. Terrance continued to dash through the underbrush and dodge trees as he made his way along the edge of the World Tree's perimeter. He was about to jump over a gap between two particularly large roots when his foot caught and he fell to the ground hard. The sword he was holding flew off into the foliage of the forest, lost from sight.

"I can see that you're a persistent pest," said the blond man as he walked up to Terrance. He kicked him in the side to make sure that the boy stayed down. "Fine, if you don't want to die, or run away, I'll just use Atomilla here to kill you."

Terrance looked glanced down at his leg to see that it was encased in a locking cuff, a metal locking cuff that had grown out of the bark of the World Tree's root. Terrance tried to pull his leg free, but it was no use, the cuff was form fitted tight. Angrily, he looked up at the blond man who was standing over him with the sword he was using to change things held high above his head.

"Who are you?" growled Terrance.

"I'm the rightful wielder of the Eternal Sword," the man said with a grimace of disdain. "That pathetic Inferior Being, that… Son of Kratos took it away from me."

"The Eternal…" The man lowered Atomilla and waited for the boy before him to work it out in his head. He grinned viciously at him as the truth dawned on Terrance. "You mean, my brother, Lloyd took the Eternal Sword from you?! That could only mean that you're…"

"That's right, I am Mithos Yggdrasill. And now, I'm going to kill you, second Son of Kratos!" Mithos raised the sword Atomilla above his head and swung downwards. Out of nowhere, Alcana flew into Mithos and knocked him off of the root and onto the ground.

"Alcana," shouted Terrance, "boy am I glad to se you!"

"Save the thanks until you're out of danger," said Alcana as he bent over and began working on the leg cuff. "Your sister said that she would finish off the beast and come find us as soon as she was done. We'll just have to hold out until then."

"Right," said Terrance as the metal lock around his ankle snapped open. "That shouldn't be too hard, this is only Mithos Yggdrasill we're facing. I just need to go get my sword. It flew off over there somewhere." Terrance pointed behind Mithos, who was not sprinting back toward the two boys with a murderous fury in his eyes.

"I always wanted to try my hand at fighting Mithos," said Alcana, "too bad I don't have my guns."

"Do you think you can distract him while I look for the sword?" Terrance glanced away from the approaching Mithos at Alcana, who was grinning slyly.

"Just don't take too long," he replied.

The two boys jumped in opposite directions as Mithos leaped into the air and brought Atomilla down where their heads used to be. Mithos glanced back and forth and decided to go after Alcana first. He had a score to settle with him for knocking him off the tree moments before.

While Alcana did his best to outmaneuver Mithos, Terrance made it to the forest floor and started searching through the foliage. It took him several minutes, but he finally found the hilt of the sword he lost sticking out of a gnarly tree root knot.

"Terrance, hurry it up!" Alcana shouted, running up a steep part of the tree trunk and back flipping over Mithos to land behind him. Mithos swung into the tree and left a gash six inches deep. Tree sap began flowing from the cut almost immediately.

"I'm trying," Terrance said. He grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled with all his might. "It's stuck in a root!"

"Well unstick it!" shouted Alcana, purposely falling down to avoid a decapitating blow by Mithos.

Terrance pulled with all his might. He pulled so hard that his sweaty hands slipped from the hilt and he fell back onto the moist ground. Grunting in annoyance, he jumped back up and took a deep breath. He did what his father and mother told him to do. He took several more deep breaths, centered his internal energy, gripped the hilt, and pulled. He could feel bits and pieces of the Mana he'd gathered into is muscles for the job get sucked down into the sword, and then there was a click, followed by a loud explosion beneath Terrance's feet.

Mithos and Alcana stopped fighting to watch the splinters and smoke fly into the air. When the smoke cleared, Terrance stood in bewilderment, holding onto a very large weapon. It was an axe, basically, but the two heads, one a pointed blade, the other a cleaving axe head, were not attached to the haft. Rather the two rotated around the metal haft like two planets orbiting a sun. At the end of the haft was the large barrel of a high millimeter, small cannon.

Mithos promptly forgot about Alcana and dashed toward Terrance. He leaped into the air and spread his multicolored wings. When he had enough height, he dive bombed Terrance in an attempt to skewer him with Atomilla. Terrance looked up and reacted on instinct.

The two clashed in a shower of sparks as Terrance swung the giant axe up at Mithos and the former Cruxis leader had to change targets to prevent himself from being split in half. Terrance kept the pressure up behind the axe, which was surprisingly easier than he though it would be. Some part of the back of his mind noticed that Mithos wasn't looking so sure of himself anymore. It also noticed that the two heads had spun around until the cleaving side faced Mithos.

"That is the FORGE weapon I've been looking for," said Mithos angrily. "Give it to me!"

"Not on you life, dirt bag," said Terrance. "You know what my brother said about beating you? He said that you were so obsessed about saving Martel that you lost all focus when her name was even mentioned."

"You don't have any right to say her name, you Inferior Being!" Mithos spat venomously. The Angel pushed any doubt from his mind and shoved Terrance back. But just as he was about to leap forward and show the boy in front of him a new meaning for the word pain, Lloyd jumped down in front of Mithos with the Eternal Sword pointed at his throat.

"Why can't you stay dead, Mithos?" the twin swordsman asked.

"You!" shouted Mithos.

"Are you sure that you want to fight with all of us?" asked Kratos from his position behind his former student. His own sword was at Mithos' neck.

"Ah, the traitor," growled Mithos. He was about to come up with another snide remark when he noticed all of Ad Libitum's warriors looking down at him from on top of the Tree roots. Their weapons of choice were at the ready, their stances prepared for a fight.

"I suppose you win this time," Mithos said to Lloyd. Then he turned his head slightly and to Terrance said, "I'll be back for that, boy." With that Mithos and Atomilla vaporized into a cloud of water vapor and blew away on the wind.

It's probably understandable that I have a bad feeling about the situation I now find myself in. I mean, I've been arrested by the US military and now I'm being held in solitary confinement. And all I did was volunteer to let _them_ use the gate they built to get home at my house. You'd think compassion was a federal crime.

Maybe it is. Who knows, right? The way this country is going today, maybe Washington will start telling everyone what they can and can't do in their everyday lives. So much for the land of the free. Then again, it could just be me they're doing this to. Why is the military so touchy about extra terrestrials anyway?

"I'll ask you again," the interrogator said. He seemed to be irritated with me, even though I've been answering all of his question truthfully. What an ass. "What happened when they activated the ring? Did they use any special key or some other device?"

"And like I said last time, no, they only build the gate at my house and left through it. I didn't see any special key, device, or contraption when they activated it. They just walked up to it, it activated, and then they walked through, that's it."

The interrogator sighed wearily. Like he had any right to be irritated or tired. I've been holed up in this solitary cell for quite a long time. I don't even know how long because I can't see outside. That and I'm tired as hell because they keep blasting psychotically heavy metal music into my cell at all hours of the night. Seriously, they could wake the dead with that crap.

With a grunt, the interrogator stood up from the stool he'd brought into my cell. Immediately the door screeched open and two soldiers marched in with their M-16's pointed at me. What the hell was a sleep deprived twenty-three year old going to do to two highly trained killing machines with big guns?

The interrogator picked up his stool and left the cell. Over his shoulder he said, "Mr. Ali, if you don't feel like cooperating, that's fine with me. We'll just have to keep you here even longer."

"Heh," I laughed. Sleep deprivation makes me loopy, so what? "Haha, gonna stay for even longer! Why in the _world_ would I even want to leave this lovely place?" The soldiers started backing out of the room, but I kept on babbling. "I mean, you guys' have given me a penthouse suite all to myself. It's got a bed… a sink… great, around the clock security, randomly played music. What could possibly be bad about that?!"

I winced when the metal lock was slammed shut. Yeah, they're jerks. But hey, tax payer dollars at work, right? I decided to try and get some sleep while there was silence. No doubt the music would start up again pretty soon.

The moment I laid my head down, I was out like a light. My dreams where chaotic and involved a certain amount of watching soldiers march around a totem pole, to which I was strapped. And it wouldn't be a messed up dream if there weren't crazy witch doctors around the totem pole. They looked like they were trying to cast a spell on me, but before I could even wonder what was going to happen next, Metallica jerked me out of my sleep.

The next time the interrogator entered my cell, I had a stupid smile on my face. I was past caring now. Time to screw with the guy's head. Hey, if they wanted straight answers, they should have let me sleep, bastards.

"Good morning, Mr. Ali," said the interrogator. "Did you sleep well?"

"Nope," I said languidly, "but you should know that your mom and sister didn't either."

The man gave me one of those looks that said, 'if you don't grow up, I'll cut off your balls and stuff them down your throat.' I had to contain a giggle because I thought he looked funny. Being sleep deprived has its benefits I guess. I could be staring at a starved grizzly bear right now and not give a crap.

"Mr. Ali," the guy said slowly, "I don't believe you realize the enormity of the situation." I just continued to stare at him lazily. "You are guilty of harboring illegal aliens. Not only that, but you're also guilty of treason for aiding and abetting these aliens activities, which include espionage, procurement of rare materials, hacking into secure government databases, unregistered use of a deadly exotic weapon, etc. etc. The list goes o- Mr. Ali, what are you staring at?"

I snorted. "Did you realize that your nose inflates every time you use the letter 'O'? It makes you look like a pig. Oink, oink!"

"Mr. Ali," the interrogator said, giving me a hard stare that would have bothered me several sleep cycles ago. "If you don't take this seriously-"

"_Seriously_!" I shouted. "What the hell do _you_ know about serious? The entire world could be turned into a chick farm and you wouldn't know the meaning of serious. You turds keep asking me about that stupid gate. Well guess what?!" My mind decided to pull up the memory of a SNL skit involving Will Farrell and Christopher Walken. Putting on my best Walken impression, I continued the skit playing out in my head. "I got a fever! And the only prescription, is More Cowbell!" After this I proceeded to laugh my head off and, I must say, produced one of my best ever evil laughs, one that could make a mad scientist green with envy.

The guard walked out of the cell shaking his head. Behind him, Ish was still laughing, quite loudly. He was fairly disturbed by the sudden change from the interrogation only four hours previous. Before the young man looked and acted tire, now he was acting like a lunatic that belonged in a crazy house. With a certain amount of satisfaction, he walked over to the music controls on the side of the wall next to the door and cranked the heavy metal up as loud as it would go. Though the music didn't sound very loud outside in the hall, he knew that Ish's ears should be bleeding right about now. He smiled as he walked away when he heard a tortured scream coming from the cell.

The interrogator, Sgt. Barney, didn't take long to get to the door he was navigating too. A plaque on the wooden surface read 'Gen. Hammind'. He knocked and waited several minutes before hearing the General grant him entrance. When he opened the door and walked in, he was surprised to see the General had another visitor. He was fairly short, about five feet four inches, but he compensated for that by holding himself like a three time war veteran. He even sported a scar over his left eye, which was missing, that still looked nasty now years after actually received the injury. Also strange about the man was that his clothes were not like anything Barney had seen in his career in the military. None that he'd seen on Earth, anyway. The short man didn't show any indication that he noticed Barney as he entered.

"General, might I introduce Sergeant Barney, one of our interrogators." General Hammind said, motioning toward Barney. Then he turned to Barney and said, "Your report, Sergeant?"

"Ah… Yes, the prisoners have all basically repeated their story… or grown delirious with fatigue. The loud music has appeared to be effective as a stopping force against the special interest prisoner, but the sleep deprivation does not seem to have had any effect on him. The rest show signs of fatigue as per the normal symptoms of sleep deprivation. No new information has been obtained from any of them for forty-eight hours. That is all."

Barney saluted and was about to leave when the short man spoke. "I want you to force them one way or another to sleep. After they've woken up and are fully refreshed, whether that means body cleanliness, and/or consuming sustenance, I want them taken to the hanger with the gate."

Sgt. Barney stared that the short man and then glanced up at General Hammind. "Do you have trouble hearing, Sergeant? Or must you be demoted before you start following orders?!"

"No sir!" Barney replied quickly, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. "I'll get right to it, sir." Barney nodded at General Hammind and saluted. Then he left the office without another word.

"As for you, Hammind," said the stout man, "I want you to prep a flying vehicle for the transportation of the gate to a more secure site. We'll be taking those prisoners of yours with it, for safety sake. Information about the gate or my true identity, can escape before the coup. In seven days time, this planet will be at war with itself, a war the likes of which has never been seen in the worst nightmares of its people."

General Hammind bowed low, his head nearly knocking into his own Mahogany desk. "Yes, General Scarr," said Hammind, "it will be as you say." Hammind picked up his phone, the black one next to the red phone on his desk, and waited for his secretary to pick up on the other end. When he did, he went about ordering a C-130J Super Hercules for the transport of the gate and all related materiel and personnel to Area 51 in the Nevada Desert.

Silence! Sweet, wonderful, glorious _silence_! Of course, they could have spared me the tranquilizer, but hey, what was I going to complain about? They put me asleep and let me sleep. I don't know how long I slept, but after a wonderfully dreamless sleep, a soldier came in and woke me up. And wonder of all wonders, he wasn't using the barrel of a gun to do it! This must be my lucky day.

They let me shower, because I stank worse than a dead moose. Then they gave me Kellogg's Rice Krispies for breakfast, which I totally drowned in a pile of sugar. One of Fishie's friends, I think his name was Chris, asked me if I wanted some more cereal with my sugar. While I was eating, I overheard the black haired guy sitting next to Fishie ask if I was okay. She just responded with a shrug and added some more Maple syrup to her pancakes, which truthfully, was more syrup than pancake at this point.

Everyone else either had eggs or pancakes themselves, except Cassie, who was happily vacuuming down a Cinnamon Bun with what looked like more than a healthy dose of gooey frosting on top. Kratos was the only one with a small meal, which consisted of a single half slice of toasted bread.

"Hey, did anyone else get the feeling that something's up?" asked Jay. "I mean, first they're acting all nice and letting us use a nice conference room, and then they stick us in those cells and torture us, now they're acting all nice again. I think they're going to put us in some secret base and never let us see the light of day again."

"Most likely, yes," said Kratos quietly.

"In all likelihood they don't want information about the gate getting out," said Nick as he leaned back in his chair, "and that means they've already taken your stories off the net and erased all presence you used to have, for all of you. What they've told your family and friends, I don't know, but to be sure, they don't want them asking around for you."

"There's just got to be a way out of this," I mumbled to myself.

"Well it's not like I have anything I want to go back to," said Cassie quietly, "maybe this is a good thing."

"How can you say that?!" shouted Kayla. "You think being locked up for the rest of our lives is a good thing?!"

"Well, it's not like I have much to miss," Cassie shouted back. "My life totally sucks."

I watched this argument escalating before me and tried to think of a way to cool everyone down. Then an idea hit me, as ideas are oft to do.

"Why don't we break out?" I asked loudly enough for everyone to hear. I get stared at from everyone, except Kratos and Nick, who I assume were thinking along the same lines. "I mean, why are we letting these guys do what they want with us? Why don't we break out and destroy that gate so they can't do anything with it?"

"That is what we came back for," said Nick.

"May I have your attention," said one of the soldiers as he entered through the front doors to the cafeteria. He looked familiar… He's that guy who was interrogating. I also think he's the jerk that made my ears bleed. "If you would please follow me, our General would like to have a word with all of you."

"Why can't he talk to us in here?" asked Fishie. The soldier sneered at her, which she physically recoiled from, and leaned over and said something to the several guards in the room. They nodded and raised their weapons. Great, so we get to be moved around at gun point.

"You're coming whether you like it or not," said that bastard of a man.

Kratos snorted as he stood and started walking. Nick coughed a very dirty description of the guy. And after they stood, the rest of us followed. We left the cafeteria and headed across the tarmac of the Air Force Base toward a large hanger. Several aircraft, such as jet fighters and others, were taxiing for take off or to a parking spot.

At the side of the huge hanger that the soldier dude led us to was a regular sized door. One of the guards escorting us held it open as we all walked in. Inside the Hangar was a short man with his back to us. In front of him was a table with all of our confiscated things on it, including Surge and Kratos sword. Behind the table was the gate, which had been propped up to stand on its edge.

Back to the scary short man, his clothes looked like something out of a science fiction movie like Star Wars or something of that nature. His hair was even a shade of dark black and blue, weird. The guards stopped us in front of this man and our favorite interrogator (may he burn in hell) walks up to the man and salutes. The man nods and turns around. When I see his face, I wished he'd kept facing the other direction. His face was covered with scars and he was missing an eye. One of the scars even went up into his hairline making him look like half his face fell off and was sewn back on by a surgeon named Bozo the clown. I shuddered and had to concentrate from upchucking all the sugar I just ate, and cereal.

"I," said the scarred man, "am the General, but all of you may call me General Scarr." Scarr nodded at the guards and other random soldiers about the room. They all nodded back and then turned and walked out of the hangar. It took about two whole minutes for this to happen, and they were jogging fairly quickly too. Damn this place is huge.

"I assume you have many questions, but I'd like for mine to be answered first." The man picked up Kratos' sword and shield. As he held them up, he asked, "Who do these weapons belong to?"

"Those are mine," said Kratos. "I would appreciate if you gave them back."

Scarr snorted. "Not likely," he said as he put them back onto the table. Next he picked up Surge and held her up for everyone to see. "I would like to know even more who this particular sword belongs to, it being a very uncommon type of weapon, even on this planet." That comment certainly raised a few eyebrows, I know mine flew up. This planet, what the hell does that mean? Is he a-

"That's Surge," said Nick, "and I wield her. I also suggest you put her back down before she gives you a migraine you'll never forget."

"I don't believe that, how do you put it… ah yes, I do not believe that this sword has the chutzpa to give the likes of _me_ a headache." Scarr laughed and dropped the sword noisily back onto the table. Nick growled and winced. No doubt the mind link he and Surge shared was filled with screaming about right now.

"Why are you asking this," piped up one of Fishie's friends. I think she said that was Dam. "You read the stories and the notes by now. You should know about all of this already."

"Ah yes," said Scarr as if having a revelation. The started pacing in front of us, which in all honesty, was freaking me out. The guy looked like he had no trouble offing a few kids with his bare hands.

"The stories and the notes," the General said, "are interesting indeed. But it is what they don't tell me that I'm more interested in. That is, what my master, Dilex is interested in."

"Dilex!" half of us gasped. Actually, it was all of us, except Kratos, because he's all stoic like that.

"Yes," grinned Scarr, "Dilex. I was plucked from my world because I was the best warrior alive. I, General Scarr, conquered an entire galaxy before Master Dilex found me. He of course, wasn't always my master. In fact, I tried to kill him. But even I am no match for that… creature's power. Instead of killing me though, he offered me a chance to serve under him, and to grow more powerful than ever before. As a reward, he gave me this."

Scarr held out his hand and before our very eyes a sword materialized. I was too mesmerized by it to notice the gleam of awe in everyone else's eyes, or the shock in Kratos and Nick's face. Come on, anyone would be mesmerized by this kind of thing if they never saw it every day. And for us plain old normal people, this was just cool! Plus, I have a thing for swords…

Hold on a tick. I remember Psychosis! I created it. Or at least, I came up with it. I actually haven't drawn it yet. Does that mean that… I create FORGE Swords? Or do the FORGE swords create the ideas in my head? Whoa… deep.

"This," said Scarr though barely controlled reverence, "is the FORGE sword Psychosis."

"Wow," was all I could think. I know that the others said things as well, but I wasn't paying attention to anything at the moment. All I wanted to do was get my hands on that sword. Even if it was just to touch it.

"Feh," snorted Nick. "That's nothing compared to Surge."

Scarr froze and slowly turned his head to stare creepily at Nick. "Do you want to bet?" he asked quickly. He looked crazed, like he relished the idea of chopping our heads off in a fight, even if it would just be a slaughter. Nick just stared back. After a few more moments of that, which made me want to piss my pants, the General grinned a horrible grin.

"How about a demonstration of Psychosis' power?" he asked. He pointed the blade, which didn't look out of the ordinary from any other sword present, at Fishie. Her face went a few shades lighter. "How about you try to kill Ish Ali, Miss Madison Rager!"

"What?" she and I shouted at the same time. "No!" she said vehemently. But regardless of what she said, she spun around and leaped at me. I barely dodged out of the way in time. In the end, she still clipped me in the shoulder, causing me to spin around and fall to the floor. Before I knew what was happening, I felt a pair of hands around my neck, squeezing my airflow off.

I squinted up at Fishie, who was crying as her arms bulged in an attempt to kill me. I knew that if something didn't happen, then it was kick the bucket time for me. I really, really didn't want to die.

Thus it was with great relief when, through the black spots in my vision, I saw a bunch of hands pry Fishie off of me. The majority of it was Kratos, but Cassie and a couple of Fishie's friends were holding her down as well.

Of course, now that I could breathe again, the spots were going away. And I was coughing, a lot. I've never been choked before, so this was a new experience. Note to self, don't cause anyone to want to choke me. Ever.

"Do you believe in Psychosis' power now?" Scarr asked Nick.

"Yes!" I coughed out, "For God's sake yes!"

"Enough of this," Scarr said, suddenly serious, as if he didn't already look serious enough. Fishie stopped struggling against Cassie, who'd found her way into pinning the larger and older girl down on the floor. I guess all those lessons in grappling paid off here. "What I want from you, before I kill all of you, is the gate control crystal. It seems normal crystals don't work in this gate. It's custom made, so that's not surprising. I know one of you has the crystal because, as you pointed out so well, David, I read the stories and the notes."

I laughed. And then I shit myself. Why did I just attract the attention of a man that can kill me with his ears? "I'm curious what it is that you find amusing." Well… this situation's already gone down the shitter, so might as well push my luck. It can't get any worse.

Scarr seemed to notice the shift in my stature, which wasn't hard considering I started openly smiling at the psycho. In a show of defiance, or rather, in an attempt to keep myself from laughing my fear away, I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"You read the stories and the notes, but you haven't read the unrecorded chat sessions me and Fishie had. Stupid Messenger wouldn't save it right. You don't know where the control crystal is because you never read about it." Heh, good thing he doesn't know what actually happened to it.

"Oh," said Scarr questioningly, "and why is it good that I don't know what actually happened to it?"

Oh shit! I guess that means I give Psychosis the power to read minds. "Guys," I said, "be careful, he can read minds with his sword."

"Answer my question!" Scarr roared.

Okay, if he wants to know what my answer is I'll tell him. I stared into the General's eye and for a moment there, all the emotions clouding my mind cleared away. It was like nothing I'd ever experience before. It was all so crystal clear.

"Nick," I said, "take off your scarf."

"Heh," smirked Scarr. He pointed his sword at Nick before the guy even got a chance to ask what the hell I was talking about. In that instant, he froze. "Do you think I'm that stupid? Do you honestly think some Earth trash like you could outsmart me, a great warrior? Do you really think you can think of anything that I won't know about as soon as you think of it?"

I smirked back, and I'm sure everyone around me thought I was insane. Hell, I thought I was insane. What the hell was I doing standing up to some psycho with a FORGE sword? But, that's exactly what I was doing.

"Well, considering that you have a sword at your throat, I'd say yes." The General looked down at the ebon blade at his throat with a rather curious look on his face. "I'll explain," I said condescendingly, "in small words so that you'll be sure to understand. You froze Nick, yes, but you can't freeze Surge." I pointed at the black blade in Nick's hands. "Surge is beyond Psychosis' power, and as such, she can move Nick's body when he cannot. It's sort of like two minds in one body. Psychosis can only attack one at a time, and chose the weaker one. Yeah, sorry Nick."

"Don't mention it," he said. His scarf wasn't off, at least, not technically. He was simply holding it in his hand. Kratos walked to the table and picked his own sword and shield up.

"It looks like we get to go home after all," said another one of Fishie's friends. Ahh… what was his name… Robert? No, wait, that's who she calls Midget. I can't see why, he's as tall as she is.

"Aheh," chuckled Scarr. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa! Excellent! A true and worthy opponent. Come, let us fight!" Scar jumped back, crouched on his feet, and leapt at Nick. Nick suddenly found himself dodging and weaving around blows that should have been easier to dodge and weave around.

Before he jumped in to help Nick with the fight, Kratos turned to us and said, "Get out of here, this fight's going to be hard enough without having to worry about protecting you." And then he was gone, rushing after the two combatants.

Fishie and her friends, as well as Jay and Cassie, started heading toward the door. I moved to follow them but something stopped me. I turned and looked at the gate, and a stupid, and I mean stupid on the level of walk off a cliff and wonder why I'm falling stupid, idea popped into my head. So, instead of doing what my logical side said, (for God's sake, run! Run till your legs fall off and then crawl as fast as you can!), I ran toward the gate. Who needs logic anyway?

"Hey, where's Ish?" asked Kayla.

Fishie stopped and looked back into the Hanger. She spotted Nick and Kratos having a merry old battle of DOOM with General Scarr on one side of the very spacious building. And back at the gate, she saw me. "What the," she muttered, "Hey, Ish, come one!"

"I have an idea!" I shouted back, as if my idea was one of the best in the world. Fishie shook her head and ran back for me. She probably intended to drag me away kicking and screaming. And I'd do it too, just for shits and giggles. What she did instead was march up to me just as I was extracting the Materia that acted as the control crystal from my arm. It sent a tingle up my spine when I did that. I actually spent an entire afternoon pushing the Materia in and out of my arm. I'd never seen anything like it before. I mean, come on, this is actual Materia, Life Stream solidified.

"Alright," Fishie said when she got close enough to see what I was holding. "What is your idea then?"

"Just watch," I said. I went over to the small control console on the side of the gate and placed the control crystal in the slot it was meant for. Then I hit the execute button at the bottom of the panel. Almost immediately the gate activated and a wormhole type shimmering pool of pure awesomeness appeared in the ring. "Yeah!" I shouted, "it still works!"

"So what?" asked Kayla. "Do you expect us to go through that thing?" I nodded enthusiastically. She shook her head and regarded me like a lunatic. "You must be crazy; I'm not going though that thing."

"The Gate!" General Scarr shouted. "So you did have the crystal. Thank you. Now you'll all die." The General rushed toward us with Psychosis held high. The words 'Oh shit' passed through my mind several times. Fortunately, the general had a good deal of hangar to cross, giving us a few seconds.

"I don't give a shit if you don't want to go through," Fishie said suddenly, "get in the fucking gate!" Without waiting for her to say anything, she grabbed Kayla and shoved her though the gate. "Come on!" she shouted, "Go, go, go, go!" One by one Fishie's friends jumped into the gate. Cassie was the last to go, leaving me and Fishie as the only two left. "You're next," she said.

"I can't," I said. "I have to take the crystal out so no one else can activate it."

"You think I care?!" she shouted. She moved to grab me, but I held up my hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay, I'll go." I walked past her quickly and before she knew what I was doing, I grabbed her shirt and sung around. I let go at just the right moment and watched her scream of no get cut off as she disappeared into the swirly pool of silvery coolness. I must be out of my mind. Why the hell was I sacrificing myself to do protect this damn thing?

Without wasting another moment, I ran back to the controls and removed the crystal. The effect was immediate, the pool of shiny awesome might disappeared like the picture on one of those really old TV sets. The residue ball of light at the center disappeared to, just as the General came within reach of it. For several seconds he growled in frustration and then he turned to me. Why me?

Well, I _was_ holding the control crystal. But for some reason, he didn't do anything; he didn't even ask me for the crystal. Then I realize he wasn't looking at me but at the two people behind me. Several prayers were answered right there. Of course, that still meant I was in between him and Nick and Kratos.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Kratos and Nick clamped a hand down on my shoulder and pulled back. I think I need a break from all of this excitement. How does Nick do it all the time?

"Just you wait," shouted Scarr as the emergency return portal closed behind us, "Once I'm done harvesting the magic from these pathetic humans, you'll be next!" And then it was over. Thank God! I fell to the ground and hugged it as best I could. Thank you, thank you. It was finally over… for now.

**Thank you again Valian for writing this. Its greatly appreciated. Read and review please!**


	39. Creator and Creation, Jay and Hiro

**Jay's POV, before going through the Gate. **

_Why the hell am I here? I didn't do anything bad! Well, besides that one time with Alan- But it wouldn't be this bad! _I thought to myself. Hello, if you all are wondering, my name is Jack Dixon, but I go by Jay. I am from New York, the state, not the city, but I was taken to some military base down in Ohio. To say I was pissed off would be a complete understatement. I was literally dragged out of my apartment. Benny didn't even help me out! The government are full of assholes, period.

I didn't even understand why I was here. Sure, I've done a couple of little crimes, but not a federal crime! God I'm not that damn stupid! I was pretty pissed too that they took my wallet, my keys, and my damn car! However, I got the better of them, I secretly brought my cellphone and my beloved MP3 with me. Stupid bastards didn't check everywhere. Just to prove that they can be careless at points. I smirked, feeling quite proud of myself, but my smirk quickly disappeared when I heard the door behind me shut. Footsteps were heard, and I didn't turn around. I knew it was some damn interrogator.

"Hello Mr.Dixon." A man walked over to the table I was sitting at, and held a bright yellow folder in his hands. "You seem troubled, I assure you that-"

"Oh get on with it damn it. I know I'm in trouble, don't assure me anything." Yes, it may seem stupid to be a smartass to these guys, but right now I didn't care. They pissed me off by dragging me out of my apartment. I have a reason to be a smartass.

I could tell by the interrogator's face that he was annoyed by my actions, but he apparently let it slide. "I'm assuming you know Mr.Ali and Ms.Rager." He said, looking at me like I was a troublemaker. Those two names sounded familar, and I thought for a moment. I then remembered Ali was Ish's last name. Fishie must of be Rager. I pretended to be in deep thought, just to get on the guy's nerves. Wouldn't Alan be proud?

"Yes, those two names are familar to me. Ish is Mr.Ali correct?" The man nodded. "I'm guessing that Rager is Fishie." Again the man nodded. I wondered what they wanted with us? We're just three people from three different states.

"You write stories, correct?" I was surprised by that, but it faded when I remember how nosy the government is. I nodded, not feeling like responding to the bastard. "You also created a character named Hero Aiyame, right?" I sighed, but smiled a little inside. _Dumbasses_.

"Hiro Aoyama. Hiro is spelled with a i instead of a e." I explained to him, looking at him like he was a five year old child. I noticed his expression was that of pure annoyance. I was getting under his skin. "Yet I have a question, why the hell am I here? What did I do? I've never done anything to get me arrested like this." I said, sounding annoyed. Yes, I did that on purpose.

"Your friend, Ish as he is called, had a gate at his home for fictional characters to go through." I was pretty surprised by that, and impressed.

"Really? Interesting, but what does this have to do with me?" I asked. I mean, I would stick up for Ish, but right now I wanted to know why these bastards got me, and why they were asking about Hiro. "I mean, I never knew about the gate until now." I explained, and the interrogator looked at me as though I was lying.

"Anyway, how close are you to Mr.Ali and Ms.Rager?" He asked.

"Well, I've never met them in person. In reality, I've only talked to them on the internet." I explained. I wasn't very close to them. Hell we lived in three different states!

"I see. Do you know anything at all about the gate? Anything? The design, the function, how you work it?" God what did he expect me to tell him what I know? I mean, I knew what they were talking about, I just don't know how to work that gate. I shook my head, and, yet again, this bastard looked me as if I was lying.

"I'm not lying dammit! If I was lying, then I would be a nervous wreck! Besides, I don't lie alot. I seriously have no clue how you work the damn gate!" Oh how pissed off I was getting. I wanted to calm down, but the bastard wouldn't stop. I wanted to punch the guy.

"Anyway, let's change it to another subject. You created Hiro Aoyama, correct?" He asked, and I nodded. If he saw Hiro, he would be able to tell. I have some of Hiro's traits, hell, I'm who he was based off of. "As I heard, he was one of the characters that went through that gate." My eyes widened. _Hiro Aoyama, my creation, was here? In the real world? How in the hell? Are these guys smoking? _I thought to myself. No, that's impossible. He couldn't be. He noticed what I was thinking apparently. "I thought you would look like that, but it's true. Infact, outside our two characters. Kratos and Nicholas."

I was brought here completely alone, so that's why I didn't see them. Here is exactly what happened. I was home alone, well, I lived alone. I'm sixteen, and I live alone. My life was one big hell hole. That's why I lived alone. However, I did keep contact with my family. It's just my past was hell, and something had happen recently that made my parents, even my steps, agree that I should live in a apartment alone. I didn't care for a while, but it did get lonely. Anyway, I was writing a songlist for the next gig me and my friends do, but all of a sudden there was a knock on the door, but it was forced open all of a sudden. Five men rushed in with guns, and literally dragged me out of my apartment. They then drove me from New York to Ohio.

I noticed the man was about to speak, but the door was opened and shut again. This time I turned aroud to see a man in a suit. "We got done searching his car sir." Wait, what? They searched my car? My 1993 Mustang? Bastards! "We found a guitar, a number of CDs, which are heavy metal, rock, and punk rock." I heard the man sigh. I remember hearing that they would sometimes blast heavy metal music in your cells, from my friend Alan. That would be great to us. "We found notes, picks for guitars, change, and this." He took out something from his pocket, and it was something that was precious to me.

It was a picture of a Japanese girl with long black hair, and she looked like a sixteen year old Utada Hikaru. The man sighed. "Who is this?" He asked. I didn't respond. He didn't even need to know. I swear to God if he does anything to that photo I'm going to kill him. I seriously will. "Well, if you won't tell me, then say goodbye to the little Asian."

I stood up and punched the man across the face with alot of force, causing him to drop the photo. I caught it, and I put it in my pocket, while the man pulled out his M1911 pistol. He pointed it at me, and I didn't move. "Why you punk ass brat!" I noticed his mouth was bleeding a little. Yes, I know I was in deep shit because of hitting a military man, but did I really care at the moment? Hell no. I was pretty pissed that he was about to tear my photo of her. "Don't you ever touch me again or else I'll blow your head off!" He yelled at me. I didn't move a inch. Yes, I admit, I was pretty scared, but I got over it. This man didn't seem all that scary anyway.

"Enough. Take him to the lobby. Let him keep the photo too." I was surprised that he was letting me keep the photo, and actually stopping this guy from shooting me. I felt pretty good at the moment. The man grabbed me by the collar, and pushed me out the door. I hated this.

When we made to the lobby, I saw four other people. Two of them, by my memory, I knew was Kratos and Nick. I saw a young girl too, which I was guessing to be Cassie, a girl Fishie told me about. The other man, which I could tell was older than me, must be Ish. "Get the hell in there and don't cause trouble, stupid ass brat!" The four turned their attention to me when I was pushed onto a couch, and the man walked out. Ish blinked in surprise.

"What happened to the guy's mouth? A little blood was coming out of it." Ish asked, and I sighed.

"I punched the asshole in the face." I explained, sitting back, placing my feet on the table. I wore my black VANS today, along with my dark blue jeans, and my dark blue hoodie. Underneath it was a Foo Fighter T-Shirt. "He was annoying me, ya know? I'm guessing you're Ish, right?" I asked, and Ish nodded. I held out my hand. "I'm Jay. Nice to finally meet you." Ish said the same, and shook my hand.

"Jay, who are you? Why did the government catch you?" Kratos asked me. I was pretty surprised that a video game character was talking to me, in person, in real life. However, I just kept normal.

"Well, you know Hiro right?" Kratos nodded. "I created him. Along with Aya and Void." Kratos looked surprised, but then studied me a little. He must of been seeing if I based some of my looks off of Hiro.

"You do share some looks with Hiro." He said, noticing. I nodded. "You have the same temper too. He punched me in the face as well. Damn did it hurt.." He said, holding his jaw for a moment.

"So where did you come from Jay?" Nick asked me. I explained to them where I was from, and how the hell I came here. I told them about the interrogation, and how I punched the guy in the face.

"Wow, you seem pretty cool Jay!" said Cassie, as she continued to draw. I smiled, and I thanked her.

"So they didn't give you anything to do either Jay? Cassie had to beg to get paper and drawing utensils." Ish said, but I smirked. They looked at me curiously, and I dug deep down in my pockets, and pulled out my black MP3 player. "Woah, how did you get that past them?" Ish asked, and I shrugged.

"I just know ways."

I placed the earphones in my ear, and turned on the MP3. I scrolled through the songs, and decided to listen to a Metallica song, called _Ride the Lightning_. I turned the volume up to what I usually would do in places like this, and started to listen. I closed my eyes, and began to listen, also, at the same time, thought of what was going on. What would Alan and the others think if I was gone? What would my family think? They would all worry, I know that much. However, I should think of way to get out of this. Though, I really want to help them get out of this too. I looked at them to notice that all their eyes were on me.

Ish was saying something, but I couldn't hear. Then I noticed he was mouthing the words: It's to loud! I didn't care, I just shrugged, and began to listen to it again. I noticed two of them, Kratos and Ish, was annoyed by the loud music, yet I didn't care again. I just listened to the music. I closed my eyes, and listened to the song. I remembered playing this song with my band at Leah's party. It was pretty wild. I also played one of my personal favorite songs, _Of Wolf and Man_, there. I decided to change it to that song, and started to listen to it with total concentration.

As the song went on, I remembered Alan doing the guitar solo, where he was banging his head along while doing it. He remembered David yelling out: "Got any wolfs out there?!" Like Jason Newstead did at the Metallica S&M concert, and everyone besides me howled, since I was getting ready for probably the most important part of the lyrics. I really wanted to play my guitar right now, remembering right before the part where I had to play. When it was getting to the part, I started to mumble the lyrics:

_I'm feeling change back to a better day._

_Hair stands up on the back of my neck._

_The wildness is the preservation of the world._

_So seek the wolf in thyself._

I quickly realized what I did, and I opened my eye to see if anyone heard me and was looking at me. To my luck, no one did. I sighed in relief, and began to relax again. All of a sudden, I heard, somehow, footsteps and chattering. I opened my eyes to see a group of people I haven't seen before. _I'm guessing that's Fishie and her crew. _I noticed her waving her hand in a small wave, and mouthing something, probably a hello. I stood up, taking out my MP3 and putting it away. I walked over, and smiled. "So you're Fishie. Its nice to finally meet you in person."

She nodded, and smiled. "Yeah, same here." She turned to Cassie. "Cassie, right?"

I was pretty surprised when she stood up and hugged Fishie. "Hi aneki!"

Another boy, who I could tell was a bit older then me, pouted and hugged her arm. "No! My Fishie!"

Nick and Kratos smirked from where they sat while another girl, who I was guessing was Kayla, grabbed her other arm. "She's my sister, so she's my Fishie!"

I heard her mumble: "When the hell did I get so popular?" I couldn't help but laugh a bit. We all sit down, and intoduced ourselves. All the people with her were AJ, Dam, Midget (Robert) , Joe, Steven, Kayla, and Chris. They talked about, while I was to busy thinking, about what was going on.

"Well, we've all been questioned already." Ish explained to them. I guess they were before I was. "I guess you guys are next."

Almost a couple of minutes after that, a couple of soilders came in and beckoned for Fishie, Kayla, and Joe to go talk to them. They went, while exactly when they left, the man who I punched came in. "Brat, come with me. You're going to your cell early." I sighed, and stood up. I nodded towards everyone else, and walked off.

When I reached my cell, I was surprised to see it without bars. It was just a iron door. The man opened it up, and pushed me in there. There was a bed, a sink, a light, a window, and a toliet. "Have fun." He said, closing the door, and shutting the thing you can look through. I sighed deeply, and laid down on the bed. I wanted to sleep, but I felt a vibration coming from deep within my pockets. I dug through them, and found my cellphone. On the caller ID, it said Alan, and I sighed. I answered it, only to hear a bunch of voices saying random things at the same time.

"Alright look you guys have to calm down if I am going to be able to understand you. I'm still surprised that I can talk to you guys. I thought this place would be a dead zone." I explained, talking a bit quiet.

_"Jay, where the hell are you?" _That was Alan, my best friend. He had some of the personality traits of Arxen, even though Alan never created Arxen, niether did I.

"I was arrested by the government. Apparently, it had to do with my original character Hiro Aoyama." I explained. "Right now, I'm in a cell, with no music this time. Apparently, they knew that heavy metal music wasn't going to drive me insane."

I heard them laugh at the end of the line. _"That would be paradise for you there Jay." _That was Leah, Alan's girlfriend, and a very close friend of mine. They've been together for a while, and I hope they don't seperate.

"Yes Leah, yes it would." I said, chuckling a bit. They knew all about my story, and my character. I would tell them the chapter before I even wrote it.

_"So do they feed you crap or regular food?" _My idiot, but very caring friend, Lee said. _"I heard they gave you crap." _He explained, and I laughed a bit.

"I don't really know Lee. They're making me sleep and miss dinner apparently." I said, running a hand through my hair.

_"Why? What did you do this time?" _Alan asked, and by the tone of his voice, I could tell that he was narrowing his eyes.

"This guy tried to rip up the picture of _her._" I said her like it was a divine word, and when I did that, they knew who I was talking about.

_"So did you punch the guy hard?"_ David, the pervert of the group, asked.

"Hell yea! Bastard was bleeding!" I said, but all of a sudden I heard footsteps. "Oh guys, I got to go, I'll talk to you guys later, or eventually." I said quickly, and hanged up the phone. The eye thing opened to reveal a soilder, who apparently was checking up on me. He sighed, and closed it, then walked away. I sighed in relief, then laid down on the bed. _What the hell did I do to deserve this?_ I thought to myself, drifting into sleep.

I awoke late at night, and I opened my eyes to see only darkness, but little light was coming in through the window. _My eyes will adjust, thank God for the moon._I thought, sitting up. I didn't hear anything. I sat up, and leaned against the wall. What did I really do to deserve all this? I didn't believe them at first about this, but I had to believe them when I saw Kratos and Nick. It was crazy. I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair again.

All of a sudden, my phone vibrated softly, and I pulled it out of my pocket. The caller ID didn't say a name, but I answered it anyway. "Hello..?" I whispered, and a voice sounded completely worried. I knew the voice well. It was soft, and it sounded very nice to hear at this time. It almost sounded like Eureka from Eureka Seven.

_"Jay..Jay are you alright? Please oh God tell me you are alright.." _The voice said, and it sounded as though the person has been crying.

"Hiroko..Hiroko I promise you I'm fine. It's just the asshole government, you know?" I said softly, trying to reassure her I was fine. Hiroko was the Japanese girl in the photo, the girl who was very important to me. "Alan told you didn't he?" Alan of course would go behind my back and tell her what was going on. Alan was a good friend of Hiroko's.

_"Y-Yes he did, I was so worried about y-you Jay." _She has been crying, she may still be crying. _"He also told me about Hiro being involved in this. Is it true?" _Hiroko asked me.

"Yes. It is true. I met Kratos from T.O.S. and a friend of mine's character. It was pretty werid." I admitted. I explained to her about everything that has happened. The interrogation, punching the guy in the face, meeting everybody, and talking to the others. "It was crazy Hiroko, only if you were here.." I said.

_"Promise me you will be alright Jay, promise me."_

"I promise Hiroko." I swore to her that I would be alright.

_"Thank you so much. I have to go, but I'll call you later. Better yet, you should call me. Goodbye."_

"I lov- Goodbye Hiroko." I hung up, and I placed the phone back into my pocket. I couldn't say those words anymore. I sighed, and laid back down on the bed. I looked up at the dark ceiling, and wondered what my original character, Hiro, was up to at this moment. _He is probably doing better then me. _I thought, turning and trying to fall to sleep.

* * *

"Hiro, are you worried?" Hiro looked at his wife, Aya, who was looking at him with complete worry. Hiro was about to say something, but Aya cut him off. "You don't have to be worried Hiro, we're seeing old friends of ours. I wonder what how they will react by seeing us together, married, with a child of our own?" Aya said, laughing a bit.

"Yea, it will be pretty shocking for them." Hiro lied. _I'm not worried about seeing them, I'm worried about seeing her. _Hiro thought to himself, as they walked to the cafeteria. There were alot of people in there, so they couldn't tell who was waiting for them. Hiro hoped he didn't have to see her now. Aya looked around a bit, and so did Hiro. All of a sudden, two voices were heard.

"Aya!!" A woman with long silver hair and a woman with auburn hair tackled the teal-haired woman, who laughed. They both wore black leather outfits, and they were smiling. "Aya we've missed you so much!" said the silver haired woman, who Hiro and Aya knew very well.

"Kadai and Ara it is so good to see you again!"

The three girls got up and had a group hug, while Hiro sighed. _No hellos for the guy that saved their lives. _Hiro thought, but someone jumped on his back, and made him fall to the ground. "Hiro! Man it's been so long! And you still look young!" Hiro looked up to see Kadaj, who was smiling. Yazoo was beside him, smiling as well to see his old friend again. Kadaj got off of Hiro, and they both stood up.

"Hey guys, how are you two?" Hiro said, standing up. He wiped himself off, while Yazoo smiled.

"Pretty good for a lot of reasons. Being alive and seeing you two again are two of the main reasons." Yazoo said. "We're not the only ones back too. Come on, we'll show you who else is back." Yazoo and Kadaj led Hiro through the group of people to a table near the back. Sitting on the table, in a Indian style way, was a man with long blue hair, like Zack Fair's when he was younger. His eyes were a emerald green, and he wore a black t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

Hiro stopped suddenly, and his blue eyes were locked on the man's green eyes. "It's been awhile. Well, more than awhile, more like a very, very, very long time." The man said, smiling. He jumped off of the table, and was infront of Hiro. Hiro was shcoked to see his best friend alive.

"Oh hi Arxen."

"Oh hi Arxen." Arxen mocked him, in a werid voice. "After all these years?" Arxen said, eyes narrowed. Hiro laughed, as did Arxen, and they both hugged each other. It may of seen werid to the cadets, but these two didn't care. Arxen let go of Hiro, but still had his hands on his shoulders. "So, how's everything in this world? I've heard somethings."

"Pretty good actually. Met some new people, battled some dick about fiveteen years ago.."

"Fiveteen years ago? You look like you're what, twenty-two? Dude that's totally werid." Arxen said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea I know. I have some new powers too. Terran, Tiamatt's father, gave me some dragon abilites so I would fit in. Though, since I'm actually using a bit of my Seraphim powers, I think I'm going to stop using the dragon powers." Hiro explained. He then noticed a spikey blonde haired man standing up. He had a goatee, and his eyes were green. "Holy crap, Cloud?"

"Good to see you again Hiro."

"What the hell is up with the goatee?" Hiro asked in shock, but a girl stood up, and wrapped her arms around one of his. She playfully gave a dirty look to Hiro.

"Don't make fun of my husband because of his new facial hair! I happen to like it, and Hiro you know better than that!"

"Tifa? Wow you haven't changed much. Still as protective of him as ever." Hiro said, smiling, while Tifa let go of Cloud and hugged Hiro. He hugged back, but someone hugged him from behind. There was a giggle, and Hiro knew who it was.

"Aeris. Did Zack put you up to this?"

"Hey I didn't do anything!" A man with black hair said, wearing a SOILDER 1st class uniform. He waved his hands infront of him. The girl behind him, who wore a pink dress, smiled.

"My giggle gave me away, didn't it?" She said, letting go of Hiro. Tifa did the same, and Hiro nodded. All of a sudden, a huge black man appeared near Hiro, and placed him in a headlock.

"Well, well, well, how ya doin' kid?" The giant man asked, and Hiro smiled a bit.

"Hey Barret, I'm doing pretty well." Barret laughed and let go of Hiro, smacking him in the shoulder with his metal hand, making Hiro's eyes to twitch everytime it hit him. Barret noticed, and sighed.

"I got to stop doing that."

A person laughed, and there was a cigarette in his mouth. "Yes Barret, you do." The middle-aged man said, laughing, but Hiro grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth, and threw it to the floor. He stepped on it, making the man to glare at Hiro. "Brat! I wasn't done!"

"Cid, didn't we make a deal years ago? We win, you stop smoking." Hiro said, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. Cid grunted, and crossed his arms.

"For a year! I did. I quit smoking for years! Now that I'm back, I might as well start smoking again, since you're not dead." Cid said, smirking.

"Old habits don't die, even for old men." Arxen mocked, making Cid stand up. Arxen noticed, and just placed his hands on the back of his head.

"I'll kick your ass brat!" Cid warned the blue haired warrior, who just mocked him by saying exactly what he said, expect in a high pitched voice. Cid growled, but someone stopped him from hitting him.

"That's enough Cid." said a voice. Hiro blinked, and looked to see a woman with long brown hair, down to her shoulders, with green eyes. She wore a light blue shirt, and wore light jeans, with a pair of sandals. She had a blue jacket on, and she smiled. "Hey Hiro, you remember me right?"

"How can I forget you Larsina? How are you?" Hiro asked, smiling. Larsina smiled, and walked over next to Arxen. She grabbed his arm, and Hiro was pretty surprised.

"You two-"

They nodded.

"Damn! I don't even want to imagine your children." Hiro joked, and Arxen growled at his best friend's insult. Larsina rolled her eyes. _Same old Hiro._

"Hiro. It's good to see you again!" Hiro looked down to see _Red XIII_, or Red, the nickname he gave him. Hiro smiled, and petted him.

"It's good to see you two old friend. How are you? Didn't you have kids?" Hiro asked, remembering Ziran mentioning something about that. Red nodded, and was about to explain somebody hit Hiro in the back of the head. "Ow! Who-" Hiro turned around to meet a pair of orange eyes, which was narrowed in pure annoyance. The man who was infront of him wore a white t-shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans, and black boots. He had long black hair, which was sort of spikey, but was in a pony tail. He also had a goatee like Cloud, expect black.

"Thanks for not saying hi to me." The man said, and Hiro hugged him quickly.

"Zek! It's nice to see you!"

Zek laughed a bit, and hugged him back. "It's good to see you Hiro. You've seem to have gotten stronger." Zek said, then blinked. "And taller."

A woman who was wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers appeared beside of Zek. She had long, dark brown hair, and green eyes, smiling. "No hug for me?" She pouted playfully, and Hiro brought her into a hug too. He was smiling, but was on the verge of tears. It was so good to see all of them again.

"Hiro, don't cry man. You're like what, over a thousand or something?" Zek joked, and Hiro let go of them, wiping his eyes.

"Aww.." Larsina said, taking out a camera, but a voice caused her to stop what she was doing.

"Is my grandson going to cry? They better be tears of joy, because I went through hell to get here."

Hiro's eyes widened greatly, becoming bigger than saucer plates. _That voice, it couldn't be! _Hiro turned around to see a man with grey hair that was smoothed back with some gel, and wore black glasses, along with a small grey beard. He wore a blue work-shirt, and khaki pants, along with nice brown leather shoes. A brown leather belt held the pants on his waist, and he smiled. "It's good to see you again, grandson."

Hiro, almost at the speed of sound, went up to him and embraced him, crying a bit. This man was not his blood-related grandfather, no, he was more important. It was Dr.Joseph Dexel, ex-scientist of Shinra, a enemy towards Hojo. "Dr.Dexel, I'm so happy that I get to see you again." Hiro said. Dr.Dexel was the name Hiro has called him since he was a four year-old in the Shinra building. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop calling him that.

"I'm happy to see you too, just can you let me go, you're to strong.." He said, and Hiro quickly let him go. Hiro apolgized, and Dr.Dexel laughed. "It's fine my boy. I'm guessing you are happy to see us again?"

"So happy!" Hiro said, smiling like a five-year-old boy on Christmas. Everyone laughed. "I've got so much to tell you. My life now, and I have someone I really want you to meet." Hiro said.

"And who-" Cloud began, but a voice cut him off.

"Sir Hiro!" A voice cried out. No one had to guess who that was, it was none other than Galn Kasma, father of Aya. His hair was a bit messy light brown, covering his forehead, a bit longer than Hiro remembered it. His eyes were a very light blue, like his daughters. He had a light brown beard to go along with his hair. He wore a long white cloak with black lines, and he appeared infront of Hiro, embracing him.

"Sir Hiro! I'm so happy that I get to see you again Sir Hiro!"

The reason he was being called _sir_from Galn was because Galn is one of the Seraph's loyal followers. The don't worship the Seraphs, no, they believe in what the Seraphim believe in, and help them as much as they can. Another reason, which was the reason Hiro thought of first, was because he didn't know that Hiro was married to his daughter.

"Hi Galn, it's nice to see you. You can drop the _sir _title. You're one of the family." Hiro said, dropping a hint. He didn't want to just tell Galn flat out that: I'm married to your daughter and I had a child with her behind your back. Wouldn't that be a pain in the ass? Hiro has had troubles with fathers before.

"We've known each other for awhile, but you're considering me apart of your family? I'm touched." Galn said, while everyone were confused. What did Hiro mean by that? Galn let go of Hiro, while Reno appeared near Hiro, and whispered in his ear.

"Look man Tiamatt told me. You'll have to tell him now, and you'll have to tell them now. You're just luck-Nevermind." Reno changed the last subject, because he knew that he would probably get his ass kicked. "Pretty much all of the Turks know anyway..." Reno said, and Hiro sighed.

"Fine, everybody-" Hiro began, but a voice was heard before he could speak.

"Father!" Everyone looked to see Aya running and hugging her father, Ara and Kadai following her. Another woman was following as well. She had light blue hair, and blue eyes. She wore a light blue dress, and she wore sandals. It was Lila, Aya's mother. Galn hugged his daughter tightly, and Lila smiled.

"Hello Hiro. It's been awhile. " She said. _Aya must of told her. _Hiro thought. Hiro nodded to her, smiling. Lila didn't take it that he didn't want to talk to her. She knew that Hiro had alot going through his mind.

"Oh Father, I'm married!" Aya exclaimed, making her father to smile.

"To who? I must meet him!" Galn said, while Lila and Hiro sighed. He was clueless at points.

"Hiro! I'm married to Hiro!"

Everyone in the group was totally silent, besides the Turks, who continued eating. Avalance, Arxen, Zek, Rachel, and Larsina were shocked because they always thought Hiro would of gotten married to this other girl. Galn was shocked, just because she was married to the man he was suppose to be loyal too. Galn's head slowly moved to Hiro. "Is it true?"

Hiro nodded. Then all of a sudden Galn appeared near him with a sword, and placed it against Hiro's neck, surprising every single person in the room. The cadets who knew Hiro were shocked because he just let Galn did that. Hiro could of easily done something to get out of it. "You hurt my daughter, you die!" The natural overprotecitve father mode was acitve.

"Galn, dear, have you forgot who you just did that to?" Lila said, and Galn blinked, then quickly gasped. He dropped his sword, and bowed.

"Sir Hiro please forgive me! I didn't mean anything by it! I'm just over-" Hiro cut him off by sighing.

"I know Galn, I know. Same thing happen to me before." Hiro admitted, and Avalance chuckled, remembering that time.

"And drop the _sir _title, you're my father-in-law." Hiro said, and Galn nodded. It sort of shocked Hiro that Galn would do that. He was one of the most loyal warriors that he had ever met. _Guess every loyal man has a dark side, especailly when it comes to their daughters. _

"Alright Hiro.." Galn tried. He wasn't use to calling a Gaian Seraphim just their name. He always had to add _Sir _or _Madam. _

"You'll get use to it Galn. Aya, why don't you go get something to eat with the Remnants and your parents? I need to talk to them about something private." Hiro said, pointing to the Turks and Avalance. Aya thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright. I'll be back in awhile." Aya said, smiling sweetly at her husband, then taking her mother and father away through the crowd of people. Hiro smiled, then turned around to see the shock faces of Avalance. Hiro knew why, and sighed.

"I love Aya guys. I loved her during the war with Void, though I still had feelings for Yuffie too." Hiro explained, and everyone was still shocked, besides Arxen, who knew all about it. Everyone though Hiro loved Yuffie, but didn't know he had a secret love for Aya. Tifa spoke up, losing her shock status.

"So do you still love Yuffie though?" Tifa asked, and that got everbody's attention to turn on Hiro, even the Turks. Reno smirked, and knew the answer. It was sort of simple.

"Of course I do Tifa. I will always love Yuffie. I will never stop. I still have to keep the promise to her." The promise was, that he would return to the Lifestream, and would stay with her for eternity. Even when he married Aya, he still needed to keep that promise. He wanted to complete that promise.

"Yuffie couldn't come back at the moment, though she wants too." Aeris explained, still a bit shocked about Hiro marrying Aya. Cloud sighed, and shook his head, causing everyone's attention to turn to him.

"When Yuffie finds out, you know she'll be heartbroken Hiro?" Hiro didn't respond, but looked down, his long blonde hair in his eyes. No one pushed the subject farther, until Hiro looked up.

"What happen to Yuffie when I died?" Hiro asked, and Arxen was the one to answer.

"Yuffie was heartbroken, but she was determined not to be completely depressed. She lived through alot of things, she even grew her hair out, like you asked her too. She kept it that way. She had some boyfriends, but she didn't get married at all. She almost did, but the man left her at the altar. Yuffie was heartbroken for about a day, but returned to her feet," Arxen chuckled a bit. "because she said, exactly: I have someone waiting for me." Arxen explained. Hiro smiled a bit, and was about to say something, but Arxen cut him off. "No Hiro, she didn't have sex with any-"

"I wasn't going to ask that Arxen!" Hiro growled. "I was going to change the subject. Where are Xen and Loz?" Hiro asked, crossing his arms. He didn't want to talk about Yuffie any longer. It started to stir things up inside of him.

"They're also in the Lifestream for the moment. Xen stood behind with Yuffie, and Loz just didn't want to come back for awhile." Zack explained. "Oh, and he's still a big baby too."

"No surprise there." Hiro said, and noticed Red's eyes were on his sword. "Red what's up?" Hiro asked, and Red blinked, looking up at Hiro.

"Where's _Angel's Nagareboshi_? This is just a katana." Red pointed out. _Angel's Nagareboshi (Angel's Shooting Star)_, is a legendary blade. One of the most powerful swords in existance, it is the most powerful weapon used by a Seraphim. _Nagareboshi_, as Hiro called it, is his favorite, and most prized sword. It chose him as it's true owner, but Hiro knew one day he had to pass it on to Arx.

"I put it away in a secret place. I don't need it right now. I got rid of Void's blood, and Void himself, fiveteen years ago. He controlled me when I was helping out my friends in this world. He wasn't as strong as he was when his soul was controlling my body. I was afraid he was going to kill everyone, but luckily Tia was strong enough to stop him. Void has been destroyed completely, well, I hope. I don't need his cocky ass trying to rule this world." Hiro explained, running his hand through his hair.

"What about your other weapons?" Cloud asked, and Hiro thought for a moment. He never knew what happened to his three other swords, well, he remembered leaving the crystal sword to Kadaj.

"I think Tiamatt has them. She had _Spirtus_. That's how Aya came back." Hiro said.

"So how is Tiamatt?" Dr.Dexel asked. "Did she ever find someone else besides Sephiroth?" The name Sephiroth made Cloud's right hand to twitch, almost as though he would of pulled out his weapon.

"Yes, she did infact. His name is Kratos, a Seraph in this world. Though he wasn't originally a Seraph, he was transformed by something called the Cruxis Crystal. He is a nice man, though I've threatened him a couple of times. I even hit the bastard straight in the face once." Hiro said. He was still a bit mad at Kratos for doing that Tiamatt. Kissing Anna wasn't a good thing to do, even though it was his first wife. Yet, what would happen if Yuffie came back, and Hiro kissed her? What if Aya found out about it? That would make Hiro a hypocrite. A lying hypocrite.

"I'd like to meet Kratos. He seems interesting." Dr.Dexel said, smiling. "Besides, I haven't seen my granddaughter forever-"

All of a sudden, a siren wailed through Garden, causing everyone to panic, besides Hiro, Avalance, and the Turks. "What the hell is going on?" Arxen yelled out through the wailing noise, and Hiro shook his head. Was Garden being attacked?

"Hiro!" Hiro turned to see Excious, who was running towards him. Excious stopped infront of him, and he looked as though he saw a ghost. "Garden is being attacked! A group of people who claimed they knew Tiamatt are attacking the mysterious attacker right now! However, I saw Arx and Ryu running towards the direction where the attack was coming from!"

Hiro's eyes widened. "Arx? What the hell? Hiro is that some clone of me or something?" Arxen asked suddenly, but was ignored when Hiro teleported. "Dammit! Hiro still does that.."

* * *

Outside, a man with a gunblade, and a scar, was fighting a mysterious man with a hood over his head. The mysterious man carried a regular sword, and was easily defeating whoever got in his way. The outside, the park, was messed up. Trees were torn down, and some craters, with other people in them. One of them was a girl with long brown hair. The scarred man growled as he slashed at the mysterious warrior, who blocked it with ease. "You'll pay for hurting them. Especially for hurting Rinoa." The scarred man warned.

Another man, who had a tatoo on the left side of his face, was behind the scarred man, breathing heavily. "Squall, be careful..that guy is fucking tough. I'd kick his ass if I wasn't so tired..." The tatooed man said, on his knees, blood running down his face.

"Don't worry about me Zell." Squall told his friend, jumping back near him. The mysterious man just scoffed, and slashed the air, hitting Squall in the stomach, making him fall into Zell. Zell was knocked out because of Squall landing on him, and Squall couldn't move, mostly because of the pain in his stomach. _Damn. We're to rusty. Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, Ward, Kiros, and even Laguna didn't even stand a chance. Just when we came back we're going to die._

The mysterious man began to walk over to him slowly, but a white ball hit his arm, making him stop. It hurt him a bit, but not much. He and Squall looked over to see Arx and Ryu, weapons drawn. The mysterious man gasped a bit, and Arx growled. "Leave these guys alone! They never did anything to you!" Arx yelled out, and Ryu nodded in agreement.

Squall looked over to the two. "You two kids! Get out of here!" Squall yelled, but Ryu already was charging at the mysterious man, swinging his sword at him. However, to everyone's surprise, the man caught it with his gloved hand. He picked Ryu up into the air, litteraly, and threw him over near Squall. Ryu landed on the ground hard, and groaned in pain.

"Ryu!" Arx yelled, and he glared at the man, preparing to attack. The man looked over to him, and actually growled, surprising everybody. Squall was curious why he did that.

"You...you look so much like him. You piss me off by just looking at me." The man muttered, preparing to attack, and Arx's eyes widened. The man disappeared, surprising them. Arx looked around, but the man appeared right above him.

"Above!" Squall yelled out, and Arx jumped back just in time to avoid the attack. _What the hell is that guy? Is he like Edea? No, he seems way different. _Squall thought to himself, while watching the mysteious man taking his sword out of the ground.

"You are so much like him. You look like him, you hold the sword the same way as him, you act like him, you must be him!" The mysterious man swung his sword down at Arx, who dodged some of them, yet was cut badly by a couple of them. Arx fell to the ground, and the mysterious man chuckled, placing his blade on Arx's neck.

"What happen to your body Aoyama? You shrink?" The man asked, and Arx just looked at him in shock.

"H-How did you know my last name?" Arx asked, shocked. Squall was slowly getting up, and was planning on attacking him again, but he was to weak, and he fell to the ground. _Damn. I can't do anything. So much for coming back._ Squall thought, and he watched the scene unfold.

"What? You don't remember? Aoyama you sealed me years ago. Hiro Aoyama stop acting as though you don't remember me!" The man growled, pushing the blade to make it feel more painful on the neck.

"Hiro Aoyama is my dad! My name is Arx!"

Everything was silent, and the man gritted his teeth. "Wait, what?! You're that bastard's son!?" The man yelled in anger, and Arx nodded, not wanting to anger the man anymore.

"M-My mother's name is Aya.."

"What!?" He made him even madder, and Arx was afraid of this man. He was terrified. "I might as well just kill you now, you little bastard! I don't need-"

All of a sudden, the man was punched in the face, sending him flying into a tree. Hiro stood near his son, and he growled. "Don't touch my son you bastard!" Hiro yelled at the man, removing the katana from it's sheath. He looked down at his son. "Are you alright?" Hiro asked, and Arx nodded. "Get some help, and get back here, I see that this guy caused a ruckus." Hiro told him, and Arx nodded. He stood up and ran away inside of the building.

Hiro turned to the direction where the man flew off, and he heard laughing. "It's been..so damn long.." The man said, getting up from the ground. Hiro's eyes narrowed, and the man could tell he was thinking. "You don't remember who I am Aoyama?" The man chuckled, and removed his hood, to reveal Aex.

Hiro's eyes widened. "You! How the hell did you get out of that seal?" Hiro growled, and prepared himself. Aex was one of Hiro's greatest enemies. Void's personal favorite slave.

"That stupid bitch released me. Tiamatt? They said I should work for some man,Dilex or something, but I don't need them. All I need is revenge. Revenge for you defeating Lord Void! By the way," Aex smiled evily. "you know that his blood runs through your veins at this very moment?"

"I knew Aex. I took care of that problem. He's dead." Hiro said, smirking. Aex's eyes widened. Hiro knew that would of made him angry.

"What? Lord Void...you...AGHH!" Aex charged, and swung his blade at Hiro, but the Seraph blocked it. They held the blades near each other, and Aex growled. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!!" Aex yelled in fury, and Hiro didn't respond. "You took my Maiden and defiled her! You killed my Lord!! I will destroy you!"

Hiro pushed Aex back, and slashed him across the chest, making his shirt to tear. He threw a punch at Aex, punching him in the jaw, yet Aex remained attached to the ground. Aex jumped back, however, and growled.

"I should kill you right now!" Aex's eyes glew blood red, and three black demon wings popped out of his back. The three wings stayed on his back for about 10 seconds until they melted, the black goo landing on the ground, making a disturbing hissing noise as it did. Squall watched in shock. _That man is not human. What so ever._

"Come Aoyama! Let's fight as we did years ago!!" Aex yelled out, and Hiro didn't respond. Aex's eyes glared at him. "Come! Don't be a coward!"

Hiro threw his katana to the side, surprising Squall. No one noticed that alot of people, led by Arx, appeared at the doors. Aya's eyes widened greatly, and hugged her father. She began to sob, and Arx looked at his mother, confused. What was up with her? He has never seen his mother like that before.

Hiro held out his right hand, and out of the air, a white light shined. A long blade appeared into his hand. The blade was a white-silver, and guard were two large angel wings that were spreading. The hilt was white, and the pommel was a star with a amethyst in it. The guard was looked pretty nice, having some jewels on it. Hiro looked at the blade for a moment, and swung it around for a second. He smiled a bit, remembering using the sword before, then all of a sudden, his face became serious again.

Hiro's eyes turned white, but the outlines of the eye could be seen. His hands had strange symbols in them. On each hand was a diagram, and in the middle was a angel wing pointing the direction like the hand it was in. There was a left wing in his left hand, and a right wing in his right hand. Some lines went up his arms, on to his chest, but the black shirt and black jacket he wore covered it up. Four angel wings appeared out of his back, and stayed there for 10 seconds, then shattered like glass. Aex's eyes widened.

"The four winged state...how did you..?" But he wasn't able to continue when Hiro punched him, sending him flying back. Aex hit the ground a couple of times, and laid on the ground in pain. Hiro started to walk towards him, and Aex started to get up. He noticed Hiro, and swung his blade, making a black wave to fly towards the blonde Seraphim, but Hiro just slashed it, making it fly away from him, hitting Garden's walls.

Aex didn't give up, and slashed the air three more times. Hiro blocked them again, making them fly in random directions, hitting the walls of Garden, or various objects outside. Luckily it didn't fly towards Squall, who was still to tired to get up. Aex growled in annoyance. He has trained himself in the seal, yet Hiro was still stronger than him? How could this be? Aex charged for Hiro again, and swung downward, but Hiro blocked it, and slashed Aex across the chest again, making his wound deeper.

Aex closed one eye and grunted in pain, but slashed at Hiro again, who just blocked it again. He did a roundhouse kick to Aex's head, his foot colliding with the demon's head, making Aex to fly up into the air, but he recovered. Aex roared, and threw his sword down at Hiro, but Hiro caught the blade with his left hand, making a huge cut to appear in his hand, blood dripping to the ground. Sure, he could of dodged that, but he decided to catch it for one reason. He flipped the blade around, and used it as another weapon. Aex's eyes widened in shock.

Aex appeared infront of Hiro, who swung both swords at him. Aex jumped back, and growled. When Hiro was holding his blade vertalically Aex did a frontflip kick, hitting the pommel of the blade, making it fly out of his hand. Aex grabbed it in mid-air, and slashed when he returned to the ground, but Hiro knocked the attack away from him, and punched Aex in the stomach hard.

Aex couldn't help but puke because of the force of the punch, and blood came out after the puke. Aex growled after puking, and another wing popped out of his back, melting just as it hit the air. Hiro wasn't surprised, and Aex jumped back. The same markings, besides his being demoic, were on him. He glared at Hiro. "We're far from over.." Aex said, and began to do a flurry of slashes at Hiro, who began to block them, also getting some attacks in.

When they were both done, they jumped back, and they threw their fist at one another. Somehow, the two fists hit each other, making blood to come out of their knuckles from the impact. They both looked at each other, and Aex managed to push Hiro back. He then slashed Hiro across the chest, making various cuts to appear on him, blood pouring from the wounds, dripping to the concrete ground. He grunted in pain, bending to hold his wounds. Aex laughed, and kicked Hiro in the face as he was bent over.

Hiro flew back, almost falling to the ground, but Aex grabbed him by his leg. He started to swing him around randomly, making him hit various objects around them, and even the ground. After doing it a couple of times, Aex threw him up into the air, and jumped up with him. Aex swung his sword at him, yet Hiro quickly blocked it. "I'm not that weak Aex.." Hiro said, and pushed him back down to the ground.

Aex landed, and jumped back as Hiro attacked him. _Nagareboshi _was stuck in the ground, and Aex smiled, taking his chance. Hiro quickly noticed what Aex was going to do. He placed his middle finger and index finger on his left hand together, making a small white energy to come out light a small dagger. Aex charged and swung his blade, yet Hiro blocked it with the white dagger. Aex slashed at him a couple of times, but Hiro blocked it with luck. Pulling his prized sword out of the ground, he blocked the final slash Aex threw at him.

He smirked, and Aex growled in annoyance again. The tiny white dagger disappeared, and Hiro swung his sword at Aex, making the demon jump back. Hiro didn't move for a minute, and Aex noticed why, a white ball was being charged in his hand. Aex grinned in pure delight. "Just like old times Aoyama!!" Aex yelled, summoning a black ball in his hand. Hiro stabbed his sword into the ground, as did Aex.

They both charged each other at full speed, in a flash to some people, and threw their attacks at each other. The two attacks collided, making a huge shockwave to hit the outside of Garden. The two warriors, one a brave Seraph, the other a disturbed demon, were trying to push the attacks at each other. They both had the same strength, and they were pushing the attacks equally. They both glared at each other, and pushed the attacks even harder, however, this time, making the attacks to explode, sending them flying.

They both hit the ground near their swords, and they both laid on the ground for a couple of seconds, but they both got up slowly. Each was breathing heavily, and Aex smirked. "I see you have changed. You have gotten way stronger then the last time I saw you."

"You've actually have changed yourself bastard." Hiro said, wiping the blood from his mouth. Aex chuckled a bit, but then turned serious.

"I suppose right now isn't the right time to fight you, yet I will return. For Aya.." Aex's pure red eyes were on Aya, who shuddered at his glance. Hiro growled and charged, but Aex teleported away, leaving his sword behind. Hiro stood their for a moment, then transformed back to normal. He fell back on his rear end, and sat there in silence.

Arx ran towards his father. "Dad! Dad! Are you alright?" Arx asked his father. The word _dad _shocked some of Avalance, yet they weren't very surprised. He looked and acted like Hiro. Hiro sighed, and nodded.

"Yea Arx, I'm alright." Hiro said, but grunted in pain when he got up. He grabbed _Nagareboshi_, pulling it out of the ground. He took a long look at it, and Arx smiled.

"Dad that was awesome! You're really strong! I've never seen you fight like that before!" Arx praised his father, who smiled a bit. _Nagareboshi _disappeared out of his hands, and he sighed. "By the way, what is wrong with Mom? She's crying." Hiro turned around and saw Aya walking towards him with Galn. Aya let go of her father and ran to Hiro, hugging him tightly.

Hiro held her close, and placed his hand on her head. "Let's just say Arx, that man did something to your mother that scarred her for life." Hiro said, but then turned his attention to his wife. "Aya, please, calm down. Aex is gone. I'll make sure he doesn't do that to you again." Aya looked up at him. "I promise."

Aya smiled a bit, but still cried, yet she was feeling a little better. "W-Well, maybe I should forget about it." Hiro nodded, then nodded his head towards Galn and Lila, who were watching the scene. "Oh! Arx, I want you to meet your grandparents, my parents." Aya said, out of Hiro's hug, guiding Arx over to them. Hiro sighed, and noticed some of the cadets going over to the unconscious people. The two people who weren't, Ryu and Squall, stood up. Ryu was fine, but Squall was being taken to the Infirmary, as was the others.

Everyone else walked over to Hiro, who was looking at the damage he and Aex created from their fight. "Well, just like old times, huh kid?" Cid asked, patting Hiro's shoulder. Hiro narrowed his eyes in annoyance at Cid, who just chuckled.

"Why didn't you go to your real form Hiro?" Cloud asked him, and Hiro shrugged. "You should of, you would of been able to kill Aex. I don't know why you didn't."

"I didn't have enough energy to do it. I don't know why." Hiro admitted. "Well, I think we should go to Tia's house. Maybe people are there." Hiro said, and Excious walked over to him.

"I overheard what you said, you aren't serious are you? You are injured pretty good." Hiro nodded.

"I know I am. But I have to tell Tia that Aex is back. God knows how she'll react." Hiro said, walking back to the others. Avalance followed him.

"Everyone, listen up." Everyone listened to Hiro. "Get ready, we're going to Tiamatt's. Before I do that, I need to do something. Arx, get Ryu and Gwen. They're coming with us." Arx grinned, and ran off. "Alright, go to the gate." While everyone was walking away, Arxen stayed behind.

"Hiro, I need to talk to you about something." Hiro nodded. "I see that you named Arx after me. Thanks. But that's not the problem. I noticed that when Arx saw us, he didn't do anything special. When Cloud told him who he was, Arx didn't know about him. Why?" Arxen asked. Hiro sighed.

"I didn't tell him the story about Void. I haven't told anyone in this world, or the other world, about Void. The only people that truly know are Vincent, Tiamatt, Aya, and probably Kratos." Hiro told him.

"Why haven't you told him about us?" Arxen asked, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I have told him about you. But Avalance, well, I haven't. One of the reasons is because I would have to tell him of Yuffie." Hiro said, and Arxen nodded.

"I see. Well, I'm going to the gate, do whatever you need to do."

Hiro walked into the Infirmary, and Lecia was looking at a clipboard. "Excuse me, Lecia, any one of those guys awake?" Hiro asked, and Lecia nodded.

"He's in that bed over there." Lecia pointed out. "How is young Arx doing by the way?"

"Pretty good. His Seraph training is going well too." Hiro said, smiling.

"Like father, like son." Lecia said, and Hiro laughed. Lecia chuckled a bit, then Hiro has always been curious about Lecia, so he decided to ask. He never had the chance to before.

"So, I have a question for you. Is there anything special about you? Like Tiamatt being dragon, Excious being a Remnant, Me being a Seraph?" Hiro asked. There was a bit of silence, and it seemed as though Lecia was hesistating to answer.

"I'm..a Remnant."

Hiro was surprised. "You're a Remnant too? Wow. Didn't see that one coming." Hiro admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about being a bit hesitant Hiro. It's just, well, you know because Remnant are known to have sided with Apocolypse during the Prophecy Wars. Yet there are good Remnants."

"Don't worry about it Lecia. I should know about good Remnants." Hiro said, remembering Kadaj, Kadai, Ara, Yazoo, and Loz. "Well, I'm going to go talk to this guy for a minute." Hiro said, walking over to the bed. Squall was sitting up, looking down, in deep thought apparently.

"Hello."

Squall looked up to Hiro, and nodded. "So you tried to fight Aex? Tough bastard ain't he?" Hiro asked, and Squall nodded. It was silent, until Squall spoke up.

"What is he? What are you? Who are you?" Squall asked. He seemed confused, and Hiro knew why. He'd never seen a angel and a demon fighting. Hiro sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"My name is Hiro Aoyama. I'm a Seraphim, the highest rank of angel. That was Aex, a cruel demon. We're pretty much sworn enemies. Sorry if that scared you at all." Hiro said, smiling, and rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait, Hiro Aoyama? That name, you wouldn't happen to know Tiamatt would you?" Hiro blinked in surprise.

"Yea, she's my sister. I'm seeing her in a bit. You know her?" Hiro asked him. Squall nodded.

"Tell Tiamatt that Squall says hello." Squall said, and Hiro nodded.

"Alright Squall. Well, I'll come check on you sometimes. Tiamatt will probably come see you soon." Hiro said, walking away. "Good to meet you by the way."

"Yes, same here." Squall said, as Hiro walked out of the Infimary. Hiro walked through the halls, his wounds had stop bleeding awhile ago, and he sighed. Why did Dilex release Aex? Was it because Dilex needed someone to be a foil to Hiro? _Bet the dumbass didn't know Aex would be rebellious._Hiro thought to himself, as he walked to the gate.

When he got there, everybody was ready. "Alright, ready? Excious, start the gate." The gate was opened, and everyone besides Hiro ran through it. Hiro nodded towards Excious, who nodded back. Hiro then went through the gate.

* * *

_Jay's POV, after going through the Gate._

I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was on the ground. I was looking towards the sky, where the dark clouds slowly flew by the orange sky. I was guessing that it was late in the afternoon. I got up to see everyone looking at me. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. I never liked waking up and people were just staring at me. "What?" I asked, and everyone just turned back to their own bussiness. I looked around. "Where the hell are we?"

"Iselia. We're near my house. Over there." I looked back to see a pretty big house. Wouldn't I love to have one of those? I stood up, and wiped my self off. Everyone started walking towards the house, while I was behind them all. I took out my cellphone, only to see that it had no reception. I knew that would happen. I put it back in my pocket, and took out my MP3 player. I turned it on. It still worked. I grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" I looked at Steven, and held up my black MP3.

"Still works." I smiled like a little boy on Halloween, getting favorite candy. Steven laughed, and we walked on. However, another gate opened behind me, and someone landed right ontop of me.

"Who the hell!?" I said, and the person above me got off. I stood up, wiped myself off, and turned to confront the person who landed on top of me. However, I was shocked to see who it was.

It was Hiro Aoyama. My own creation.

"Sorry about that." Hiro said, rubbing the back of his head, smiling. I just blinked in shock. I looked to see Avalance, the Turks, some of my other creations, Fishie's creations, and Arxen. I was standing there in pure shock. "Uh, buddy, are you alright?" Hiro asked, looking at me strangely.

I managed to say something. "Hiro Aoyama?"

Hiro blinked in surprise. "How do you know my name?" Hiro asked, surprised. Everyone was surprised.

"My name is Jay. Jay Dixon. I'm your creator." I managed to say it outloud. Everyone just gasped in shock, besides Hiro. He was blinking in shock. Cloud walked over to us, and examined us.

"I see. You two almost look alike. Thin, long blonde hair, blue eyes. Wow. You must be his creator." Cloud said, blinking in shock.

Hiro and I looked at each other again, and everyone was waiting for what we would do next.

"So, you're my creator?"

'Yep, you're my creation."

We both stared at each other a little longer, then we both smiled, and at the exact same time: "Swwwwwweeeeeeeetttt."

Everyone laughed, and Hiro placed his hand on my shoulder. "Well, am I your only creation?"

"No. Aya, Zek, Larsina, Rachel, Dr.Dexel, Galn, Lila, Razen, Lorrile, Ziran, and alot of other people are my creations. Well, please don't kill me, but the demons are too. Including Void." I decided not to mention Aex.

"Wow. So our life is pretty much what you created it?" I nodded, feeling a bit ashamed.

"That's pretty cool." Hiro admitted, smiling. I noticed Arx, Ryu, and Gwen.

"Hey. I created you too. Same with Ryu and Gwen." All of a sudden I saw a look of annoyance, and anger in Hiro's face. I was pretty surprised, and a little scared. What was he going to do? He placed his arm around Aya's shoulder.

"No Jay, Arx is our creation. It was a long, difficult, tiring job, yet very fun and very good." Hiro joked, making Aya's face to turn blood red, and everyone to laugh, besides Galn, who removed his sword.

"I warned you!!" Hiro's eyes widened, and he ran from Galn. Galn's eyes had fire in them, and he was choping away at Hiro, who dodged all his attempt to hurt him.

"I was joking Galn I was joking!"

Everybody laughed, even I let a couple of laughs out. It was really cool meeting Hiro. "Galn, can you please stop?" Lila asked, sighing. Galn didn't stop, making Lila growl. "Galn...stop..I'm warning you." Lila muttered, and Galn still ignored her. Everyone was just suspecting to let him go, but everyone didn't expect Lila screaming at the top of her lungs. "Stop it Galn!! Now!!" Galn stopped quickly, and he ran over to his wife. He came back to his senses, and apoligized to Hiro, who stood a safe distance away from him.

Everyone, besides me, was shocked for probably the one hundredth time today. Hiro walked over to me. "Did you create...?" He started to whisper, but I cut him off.

"Oh yea, I created a bitchy side for most of the females I made.." I whispered back. Hiro laughed a bit. "You know, it's cool that I get to meet my creation face-to-face. Since we share some of the same features, interests, and even personality." I said, and Hiro nodded.

"Nice to meet my creator."

"Jay what's taking you- Woah." Fishie appeared, and she was looking at me and Hiro in shock. "You two do look almost alike." Fishie pointed out. We both nodded and at the same time we said:

"We know."

"Alright...we should probably get to the house. Hiro you got your GS?" Hiro smiled and pulled it out. Giving a thumbs up. "Trying contacting Tiamatt. Kratos already contacted Zelos and the other, who are coming over to the house." Hiro nodded, and contacted Tia.

A hologram of Tiamatt popped up. "Tiamatt, you alright?" Hiro asked, and Tiamatt nodded.

_"Fine. We're heading back to the house. Where are you guys?"_

"Near the house. Oh how many people I want you to see." Hiro said, smirking.

_"What do you mean?"_

"You'll find out when you guys get back. Alright. See ya later." Hiro then ended the transmisson. He turned to everyone else. "Come on, we're going to Tiamatt's house." Hiro said, and he turned to me.

"Wonder what will happen when Tiamatt meets you?" Hiro said, as we began to walk to the house. I shrugged, hopefully she won't treat me the same way as Hiro.

When we made it to the house, everyone was mostly outside. I saw Vincent, who was shocked to see Avalance. They began to talk, and the TOS gang began to talk to Kratos, Nick, and the other real world people. Hiro went off to talk to Aya. I was left alone pretty much.

It really sucks that I didn't have my guitar and amp. I would be playing right now instead of standing and looking at the sky. All of a sudden, I felt someone poke me. I turned to see Arx, who smiled. He was thirteen, only three years younger than I, but he seemed way younger. "So you created my dad, mom, and me?"

"Well, not according to your dad." I laughed a bit. Arx did as well.

"You do remind me of Dad." Arx pointed out. "You look a like him a little too."

"Thanks."

* * *

_Third Person POV_

Arx walked over to Arxen, who was looking at the sky the same way Jay was. "So you're Arxen right?" Arxen looked down, and smiled.

"Yep. I'm the guy who your dad named you after." Arxen said. "Pretty cool huh?" Arxen said, smiling.

"Yep. It is cool." All of a sudden, Barret and Cid appeared near Arx.

"So you're Hiro's kid? Why you do remind me of the kid." Cid said, smoking. "Bet he told you of all the times I've saved his life."

"Or the time I dissed the asses who were harrassin' your dad." Barret bragged. They were hoping that Arx would think of them as heroes, but were shocked when Arx blinked.

"Who the hell are you two?" Arx asked. They were pretty shocked that Arx didn't know who they were.

"We're Avalance! Friends of your dad's? Cloud, Tifa, Red, Aeris, Zack, Barret, Yuffie, and me, Cid?" Cid asked, completely shocked.

"Nope. Don't know." Arx said, and Cid was about to walk over to Hiro, wanting to confront him, but Tiamatt appeaered. Raine, Obilivon, Lloyd, and Kayla were following her. The first person that Tiamatt noticed, since he was the closest, was Jay.

"Who the hell are you?" Tiamatt asked.

"Jay. I created Hiro."

She scanned him for a minuted, then nodded. "You two do look-" Hiro sighed, and cut her off.

"Alike. We know that." Hiro said. "By the way, look who we ran into at Garden." Arxen appeared beside Tiamatt, and smiled.

"Hey Tia." Arxen said, smiling. Tiamatt jumped at his voice, probably because he just popped up beside of her. She quickly hit him in the stomach, making him fall to the ground. She noticed who it was.

"Arxen! I'm sorry!" Tiamatt said, getting down to help him up. Arxen groaned, and Hiro repressed his laughter.

"You still pack a punch." Arxen said, and Tiamatt chuckled a bit.

"Tiamatt, yo ain't gonna say hello to us?" Tiamatt looked over to see all of Avalance, Cloud sticking out with his new goatee. Tiamatt couldn't help but ask.

"Cloud what the hell is up with your new goatee?" Tiamatt asked, causing Hiro to laugh. Cloud sighed.

"Hiro asked the exact same thing. I like my goatee, so please, don't ask anymore." Cloud said in annoyance, making everyone to atleast laugh. Everyone got to meet each other, and talked for a bit, while Hiro was to busy thinking. Jay noticed, and walked over to him.

"Hiro, something wrong buddy?" Jay asked, and Hiro nodded.

"I'm worried about Eria, Terrance, and Alcana. I'm trying to think of places they would be." Hiro admitted, and the three names got everybody's attention. Hiro noticed, and took the chance to explain what he was thinking. "Look, we need to focus on finding them. There is no way in hell I'm just going to go kill Aex while those three are lost." Hiro said.

"I agree with Hiro. We need to find them. Finding them should be our main objective." Yuan said, and everyone, besides Avalance, who didn't know who they were, agreed.

"Where should we start Hiro? We don't have any leads or any clues whatsoever." Zelos pointed out, and Hiro shook his head, not knowing of where to start.

"Don't get mad at me for asking, but who are Eria, Terrance, and Alcana?" Cid asked, confused.

"Eria and Terrance are my children. Alcana is Vincent's son." Tiamatt explained, and that made Avalance all gasp in surprise. Vincent, who was standing near Hiro, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"What?"

"Vincent has a kid. Wow, that is unbelivable." Arxen said, and Hiro held up two fingers.

"Two kids, that's his daughter Mica." Hiro said, pointing at Mica. Arxen's eyes became plates.

"Vincent has _two _kids? What is this, the Twilight Zone?" Arxen asked, and Kayla was about to attack Arxen for saying that about her husband, but was stopped by Vincent.

"Trust me Kayla. Arxen is, and never _will _be worth it. He's a dumbass, and he always will be." Vincent said, sighing afterwards. Arxen heard, and laughed.

"Me? A dumbass?"

"Arxen he's right. You _are _a dumbass." Zack said, and Arxen glared at him.

"Who's side are you on?" Arxen complained, but Hiro stopped the both of them.

"Don't change the subject. We need to concentrate on finding the kids." Hiro reminded them, and they stopped fighting. "I don't know what to do. Maybe one of Dilex's soilders will attack us, then we can beat the information out of them."

The sky has turned dark, and the stars filled the sky. Everyone was silent for awhile, and Hiro couldn't help but feel it was his fault, but he got over it. They needed to find them. Hiro needed to be alone to think, so he started to walk away, but turned around to face everyone. "I'm going to find somewhere to think. Please, I need to be alone." Hiro said, but remembered something. "Oh, and Tiamatt, Squall says hello." Hiro noticed her surprised look. "I met him at Garden. He's in the Infirmary if you want to see him." Hiro then walked off, but didn't notice the worried eyes that were watching him leave.

* * *

_Hiro's POV_

As I walked through the forest, I started to think about all that has been going on. It was so peaceful for the fiveteen years after the whole incident with Mithos. Everything was good for me, watching my son Arx grow, being with my family, spending time with my wife Aya. Even though I don't age fast, and still looked as though I am in my early twenties, it didn't bother me. Only one thing hurt me through my marriage. One thing that hurt me the most. The promise I made Yuffie. Remembering her all of a sudden was hard for me.

Right now it didn't help either. Especially with Eria, Terrance, and Alcana missing. Not to forget Aex returning, the last remaining member of the Demoic Five. With him returning, it must of stirred alot of emotions up in Aya. A long time ago, something horrible happened to her, and it use to haunt Aya at the beginning of our marriage. She would wake up in the middle of the night, crying and shaking. I would comfort her, reminding her that it was just a dream, and that Aex is gone. What he did to her made Tiamatt and I so pissed.

He almost raped Aya, in a middle of a bloody war. Before he could even do the evil deed, I appeared and saved her. I have always carried a hatred for Aex, but the hatred grew deeper during that final battle I had with him years ago. He almost raped Aya, and said that he would murder everyone that was important to me after he was done killing me, especially Yuffie. I tried to kill him, but something held me back. I didn't know what, but the force was strong. However, I damaged him enough that he couldn't move, giving me the chance to seal him. I thought forever, but I was wrong.

I was actually glad that I strayed from my thoughts of Yuffie. Thinking about her just brought up the pain that it would be hard keeping that promise. Wait, damn it! My thoughts were on her again.

I remembered when I first started to date Yuffie. It was in Rocket Town, and she hated me at first, well, she told herself that. She finally realized her feelings for me, and we started to date for two years, until my _death_. Along with Cloud, I fought Sephiroth, but Sephiroth had the upper hand at fighting, since I was pretty rusty. However, my Seraphim powers, and Void, refused to let me die, sending me into some strange realm. I found out that it is actually a place in the middle of the Lifestream, and the living planet. I finally got out a year later, after some event with the OMEGA weapon. Yuffie was engaged, trying to numb the pain of having me gone, and tried to think of a way of getting me off her mind completely.

The plan backfired, since the man she was engaged to was actually a demon in disguise. I killed him, and, later on, forgave Yuffie. Then the whole drama started with Void.

The whole war was the worst memories, and some of the best, that I had. Some of the best was because of meeting new friends, and becoming closer to my old friends. More importantly, the relationships I had with Yuffie and Aya. The worst, I'd rather think about them. I'll probably have more nightmares of them soon enough anyway.I will never reveal the story to anyone. It's to hard for me to tell. My own son doesn't know about it. Sure, he knows about me defeating Void, but he didn't know everything. I just told him I defeated the God of Demons. I didn't go into deep detail, even if he asked me to.

I never forget about them, but I focus more on the moments happening now to get my mind off of the pain. I remember coming back. I still had Void within me, still manipulating me, but I refused to give in. I remember meeting Lloyd and the others. They were nice people, and they reminded me a bit of Avalance. Brought back old memories for a little bit, but I focused on what was going on at the moment. I remember fighting along side of them, and I remember when they were impressed by my skills at fighting.

I remembered Mithos controlling me. Void was pretty pissed, and scared Mithos off. Void is a scary demon, and I was actually scared of him deep down, as was everyone who knew him. However, Tiamatt and I got very use to Void, and the fear of him went down a bit, yet Void had ways of bringing it back. Void can be viewed as the ultimate evil. Cold, manipulative, had no mercy for anyone, pyschopathic, had zero empathy, cruel, mass-murdering, and would even kill his own for entertainment. I could write whole damn list. Void must of got to Mithos, as he did to me.

I remember finally killing Void. He was actually quite easy to fight, since he didn't have his real body and he was only his blood. I defeated him quickly, and I remembered him saying that he would have his revenge. I remember saying: _Look at you. You use to call me weak, patheic, useless, any thing you can call me to get to me. Now, I am the one who is saying that. Void, today is your final day. Goodbye, and have a funny time in hell. _I killed him with _Nagareboshi_, my prized sword. I wondered why Void died, if he's a god. Of course, I realized that Void was sort of a god, creating demons, weapons, everything in the demon realm. Just not a true god. So I guess that he did infact hold the title of God of Demons. Hell, he was the most powerful demon in existence.

I finally made it to a clearing, a small clearing with a stump in the middle. I walked over to the stump, and sat down. I started to think of what to do about the current situation. What should I do about it? How will I find out where they are? How will we get to where they are? Those questions ran through my mind fast. I hope everyone else was thinking of the same thing. I know Tiamatt, Kratos, Kayla, and Vincent are. Well, I'm sure everyone is. I'm just to confused right now to think straight.

"I need a sign, just a sign.." I muttered to myself, looking up to the sky. The stars twinkled, and I smiled a bit when I saw a big star in the middle of some. It was a very bright star. I didn't know that they had the same stars as we did in Gaia. The stars always calmed me down and helped me, even when I was a small child. I would always come out and look up at the stars. I remember making a wish on a star. I wondered if that wish ever came true? Wait, I'm getting off track. I need to think about the kids. I began to think again. Silence. Utter silence was all there was around me. No sound. However, something broke the silence.

"Hehehe, what are you thinking about?"

My eyes widened greatly. That voice, I knew it. I looked up.

A woman was infront of me, leaning on a tree, the moonlight on her. Her eyes were hazel, and her hair was a long brown, reaching her shoulders. She wore a ninja's outfit, and she didn't have a headband on, which was strange if other people saw her. She smiled sweetly at me.

"You never answered me."

I still couldn't speak. Was this a dream? A trick? I didn't know. My heart raced at a incredible pace. My heart was actually shaking in my body. It was strange. I tried to answer, but my voice wouldn't work. Luckily, she didn't get annoyed, but smiled. "I see you don't want to answer. Somethings never change." She said, walking towards me. I wanted to keep sitting, but my body made me stand up suddenly. She was near me, right infront of me. I managed to get out a word, a name. A name that would always be in my heart, as long as I existed.

"Y-Yuffie?"

Yuffie smiled, and nodded. "It's been so long..Hiro." She placed her arms around me, and kissed me softly.

I wanted to get out, but my mind told me not to. My heart told me not to. I was told myself awhile back that I would never do what Kratos did. However, I am a hypocrite and a liar. I admit that now. I enjoyed this. Completely enjoyed it. However, to my luck, she stopped it. She let go of me, and got back a little bit, hands behind her back, the moonlight revealing a blush on her face.

"It's been so long that I could do that. It felt like the kiss back in Rocket Town a long time ago."

I blushed as well, and just nodded. She giggled at my reaction. "You're acting like a thirteen year old that just got his first kiss Hiro, what's up with that?" She said, and I sighed, making her smile, her beuatiful smile, to disappear.

"We're going to have a long talk..."

* * *

**Yo. Name's Cloudrules11, or Jay, whatever ya want to call me. Just to make a note: I have never played TOS, so I'm not use to it. Same with Final Fantasy 8. Seven is the game I'm really good at. Also, sorry about focusing more on Hiro then any other character, if I did that. Sorry bout that folks. I hope, however, you enjoyed my chapter I wrote for Fishie's awesome story, If Only: A Highly Exaggerated Sequel! Hope you all enjoyed it! Signature time!**

CR11

**Thanks Jay for writing this. I know you have a lot going on right now but thank you none the less. I was originally going to have Cassy (Kratos's Apprentice) write the next chapter if she wanted to but I think i might try to write the next. Thank you again Jay and thanks to those reading this. Please read and review!**

Jenova Remnan AKA Fishie


	40. Author's Note: To the readers

To all the readers,

I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy with work and school and this summer I joined a text based RPG site that certainly didn't help either. I've also been under a lot of stress and have been thinking over things. And for now, I've decided that for now, all my stories will go into indefinate hiatus untill I have things straightened out.

I'm sorry to have to do this but if anyone is interested in helping continue If Only: A Highly Exaggerated Sequel or If Only: Alternate Destiny, please pm me about it. Again, I am sorry to do this but I need to be able to think clearly about things and changes in my life with out worrying about what I'm going to do for the the next chapter or if I will continue the stories or not.

Thank you for your patience,

Jenova Remnant AKA Fishie


	41. OMG! I'm Alive! oo

**Well, I think I'm ready to start writing again. I'm sorry for the delay in updates. This is due partially to writer's block, laziness, school starting again, and lastly, addiction to a text based rpg site. I think I may have conquered it….maybe…anyways, on to the chapter!  
**

I cringed in pain as I walked beside Oblivion, the large silver wolf casting a concerned glance at me and whined.

"Tia, are you sure you're ok?"

_It feels like my body is on fire and I'm dying. You really think I'm ok? _I looked at my long time friend and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Tiamatt, what happened while you were there? Why were you unconscious when we found you?" Raine asked.

I knew they were all concerned but I couldn't tell them I was dying...if I did, they'd probably try to keep me at home, try to cure me. I can't do that, I have to find Eria, Terrance, and Alcana. Nothing else matters but finding them.

"….Hojo, he ran a few experiments" I couldn't repress a shudder at the thought of the man who still seemed to be a controlling factor in my life even thousands of years after the initial experiments.

Everyone instantly stopped walking and looked at me with more concern then before, all of them knowing of the hell I had put through in the past.

"I'm fine, promise. Don't worry about me. Let's just get back home." I lied and started walking again. I could feel everyone watching me but ignored them and continued in the path I knew would take me home.

Everyone walked quietly as we continued walking but I could feel them watching me, observing me carefully. I knew they probably didn't believe me when I told them I was fine but oh well. They couldn't know that I was dying. If they did, they would try to find a way to keep me alive instead of focusing completely on the missing kids. I just wonder how long I have….

"Tia," I looked down at Oblivion, the large silver world staying at my side still and was now eying my Shitsunen no Kiba. "Whats with this sword? Where's the Oblivion Blade?"

I paused for a second, putting a hand on the hilt of my new katana and looking at my old friend. "The Oblivion Blade shattered. This katana is the reforged Oblivion Blade, Shitsunen no Kiba, Fang of Oblivion."

Oblivion's ears and tail drooped at the news of the dragon hilted sword shattering but his ears quickly perked up at the new name. "Shitsunen no Kiba? That cool, Tia!" A smirk crossed the canine's face as he wagged his tail. "Just don't shorten the name to Shit though, Tia. Call it Kiba or something."

Lloyd, Kayla, and Raine all left out a laugh while I smiled. This blade is far from being 'shit', Oblivion. I would never call Shitsunen, Shit"

The wolf king smiled at this and looked at the katana once more. "I wonder why the Oblivion Blade shattered. I know the sword was old and looked pretty ordinary but it kinda weird. Always has. Why would it suddenly break?"

"I have no idea, Oblivion. I wish I knew though." I sighed, talking a step forward only to cringe as a wave of pain suddenly shot through my body.

Lloyd noticed the cringe and looked at me, concern in his eyes as he stepped forward. "Tia, are you ok? Maybe you should let Oblivion carry you still we get back to the house."

I ignored the pain, trying to shake it off as I shook my head. "I'm fine, Lloyd. I can walk on my own two feet."

Raine gave me the same disbelieving look everyone else was giving me, the healer's eyes scanning over me as if looking for any open wounds before looking directly at me. "Tiamatt, Lloyd's right. You should take it easy an-"

"I told you already, I'm fine." I sighed, turning away.

"Imouto, we're just worried about you."

I couldn't repress another sigh as I turned to looking at Kayla. "I know, Sis but I'm ok. Really."

"But-"Oblivion started before the beeping from my GS cut him off.

Silently thanking whoever had just called me, I fished out my GS from my pocket and opened the comm. Line to see small hologram of Hiro's head and shoulders.

"Tiamatt, you alright?" Hiro asked.

I nodded. "Fine. We're heading back to the house. Where are you guys?"

"Near the house. Oh how many people I want you to see." My brother smirked.

I blinked in confusion as the others listened in on the conversation. "What do you mean?"

"You'll find out when you guys get back. Alright. See ya later." The comm link closed down, leaving me confused yet a little anxious to get home to see what Hiro meant. I was sure the other felt the same way.

Sighing, I looked back at the others. "Guess we better hurry home."

0000000000000000000000000000

**Fishie's POV**

_I can't believe it! I'm actually in a video game world! I'm in Aselia! I have to be dreaming! This can't be real! Please don't let this just be a dream!_

I looked around at my new environment, shocked at the fantasy that had somehow always been an altered reality. It was a lot to take it. I'm pretty sure everyone else is as shocked as I am or at least in some level of shock. I mean, this isn't exactly something that happens everyday! I never imagined that…ok, that would be a lie. Of course I imagined something like this happening but my mind's logic killed that idea at least till I almost hit Tia, Kratos, Hiro, and Nick with my car a while back.

_Maybe this is all just one really big, somewhat torturous dream! No, that couldn't be possible. I trained myself to forget my dreams before I wake up a long time ago. I highly doubt I'd remember a dream of this length and detail anyways…_

I looked down at Jay who was just opening his eyes. Poor guy must of got knocked down when I pushed everyone through the gate but hey, we were in a bad situation. It couldn't be helped. At least now we're safe. At least I hope we are.

Jay stood up, looking irritated as he looked at the rest of us. "What?" the majority of the group looked away and looked at the new environment before Jay looked around too. "Where are we?"

Kratos sighed and pointed to a two story house in the middle of a clearing. Well at least if it was Tia's house then it would be in the middle of a clearing. I could just barely see it through the trees. "Iselia. We're near my house. Over there."

Everyone nodded and started walking towards the house, Kratos and Nick leading the while I filtered to about the middle near Aj and Dam. I couldn't help but feel the old sense of uneasiness surface in my mind even though I was in a group of my friends. Maybe it was just old paranoia resurfacing. The feeling of not really fitting in. I knew I had no need to feel that but it was there, like always.

"Fishie, you ok?"

I looked at Dam and nodded, brushing a few loose strands of hair behind my ear. "Yeah…I'm fine"

"You sure?" Dam asked again. He had been around me long enough to know that even if I said I was fine, I was just covering up my problem and keeping it to myself, like always.

And like always, I nodded. "Ok, Fishie. Just making sure."

I know he was just concerned about me like all my friends were and was just trying to help but its when they try to help that I start to close off. I've been so used to doing things myself, not being able to ask for help that even when its offered, I'll turn it down. I've never liked asking for help, never have. That's probably my biggest flaw too. But it was me so everyone would have to deal with me as is.

"_I don't want to be anything other then what I've trying to be lately. All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind. I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I'm supposed to do, or who I'm supposed to be. I don't want to be anything other then me"_

I was almost tempted to listen to music as we walked to the house but my amazement of the new world around me kept my interest enough that I just left my iPod in my pocket. We'd be getting to Tia's house soon anyways and I knew her and the others would want to talk to us and probably try and think of somehow to get us home or take us somewhere safe. Knowing Tia, she'd probably recommend Garden but I wouldn't blame her.

With all the SeeDs and other soldiers at Garden, we would be safest there. Then again….such a concentrated area of our sides soldiers and warriors could draw Dilex there to destroy Garden. If that happened…we'd pretty much be screwed. Tia would probably have to use Time Compression and destroy everything to defeat Dilex and his forces. The obvious downside is that we would all die too. _Hm…maybe me, Jay, and Ish are able to alter stuff though since we made some of the characters…nah…then it'd be too easy. The Keepers probably wouldn't let us do that._

"Who the hell!?" Everyone paused and looked back to see Jay on the ground once again, an older blond on top of him before quickly standing up and letting Jay stand back up as more people, many of them familiar Final Fantasy characters, came through the gate that the older blond had come out of.

_Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Zack, Barret, Cid, Red Kadaj, Yazoo, hm…some of these people must be Jay's OCs so…Hiro, Zek, Larsina, Rachel, Aya. The old man must be Dexel and the blue haired guy Arxen. The younger blond must be Arx and then the boy next to him must be Ryu and then his sister Gwen. Some of these people I don't really recognize but I guess they might be Hiro's parent and Aya's too along with more of Jay's OCs …hm… did they bring everyone with them?And whats with Cloud's goatee?_

Jay got back to his feet, dusting himself off before his eyes went wide as he looked at the older blond. Hiro on the other hand, just rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry about that." Jay didn't blink and just stared at the group in front of him. "Uh, buddy, are you alright?"

"Hiro Aoyama?" Jay finally managed to get out while both groups looked each over.

Hiro as well as everyone in his group and most everyone in ours seemed surprised by this. "How do you know my name?"

_This is déjà vu all over again….at least Jay didn't almost run over his other self. _

Jay looked Hiro over again, obviously still in shock. "I'm Jay. Jay Dixon. You're creator." Mostly everyone gasped at that announcement.

_Yep, this is definitely déjà vu. But I was more shocked at seeing Tia then she was me…then again…the current Tia is a fusion of the Final Destiny Tia combined with an altered version of myself so I guess her seeing me isn't that big of a shock._

After explainations, introductions, and a joke that ended with Hiro being chased by Aya's father, our now much bigger group started to walk again. I was still snickering at the thought of Hiro being chased by an over protective Galn. Hiro muttered a quick 'shut up' which I only laughed at before quieting down. I didn't feel like dying at the moment and staying on Hiro's good side is probably a good thing.

It didn't take long to reach Tia's house after that and many of Tales gang was waiting there along with some of my OCs. I didn't actually see Tia there but then again, Hiro had called her and she did say she was on her way back. Everyone seemed to split into separate groups after that and since I was Tia's creator and apparently known by the Tales group, me and most of my friends were drug over to them to talk. I noticed Jay was left to himself but Arx quickly joined him.

"So you're a different Madison from the one that's combined with Tia?" Colette asked. I only nodded, already feeling uncomfortable from being in a group of mostly 'strangers'. The questions weren't helping.

Zelos gave his trademark smirk as he looked at me. "No need to be so timid, Madi. We're all friends here."

"…" I tensed a little and shot a glare at the former Chosen. "Don't call me Madi. Either Madison or Fishie but not Madi."

Zelos chuckled and raised a brow. "Alright, Fishie."

"Madison, you created Dilex didn't you? So doesn't that mean you know his strength and weaknesses?" Genis asked next.

_Damn, I was still in the process of thinking him out when I was writing…_ "Not really…"

Genis looked skeptical. "But you made him, right?" I nodded. "then you should know everything about him."

I sighed and shook my head. "I was still in the process of finishing him…"

Genis opened his mouth to say something else but thankfully, Tiamatt, Lloyd, Oblivion, Raine, and Kayla showed up and ended the interrogation as everyone turned their attention on them. I sighed in relief and moved to the back of the group, Aj, Dam and my other friends staying close.

Chris stood beside me, smiling and pushed his glasses up. "This is pretty cool. I can't wait to meet Nightfire." I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the back of the couch. "What?"

Kayla giggled. "Chris, I can't imagine you and Nightfire being around each other. I think you'd drive us all insane."

Chris frowned and huffed, crossing his arms. "Whats that suppose to mean, Kayla?"

"Chris, out of all of us, you're the one who still acts like he's 5. You're 21, Chris. Grow up for once." I smirked. "I just hope Tia and the others don't give you a weapon."

Chris turned and glared at me. "Why not? If I was trained, I might be pretty good."

I rolled my eyes and pointed to my thigh. "Right birdbrain. Did you forget that you shot me with an arrow? I'm just lucky that particular arrow you grabbed didn't have a tip to it."

"I told you my finger slipped!" Chris shouted in defense but I just sighed and glared at him again, silencing him.

"Chris, shut up and grow up a little." Aj, Dam, Steven, Kayla, even Joe laughed. Midget however sneaked up beside and touched my hair. I growled in annoyance and quickly smacked the back of his head. "Stop it! You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Ow! Ok ok!" Midget rubbed the back of his head where I had hit him and backed away a few steps while Aj frowned a little.

"Fishie, you seem tense. Whats wrong?"

I looked at AJ and shrugged. "I guess just from the situation we're in. I've got a lot going through my mind right now."

Steven smiled a little in understanding. "I know what you mean. I haven't read you're stories for a long time but to be here, its weird."

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement to this before falling silent and looking around at the numerous characters and OCs around us.

_This is differently odd….I just hope we can all get out of this alive and return to our normal lives…_

**Tiamatt POV**

_Its good to be home…_I flinched slightly as a wave of pain shot through my body, trying my hardest to hide it from the others. Oblivion gave a whine of concern and looked up at me.

"Are you sure you're alright, Tia?" Oblivion asked quietly.

I nodded and lightly patted his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Oblivion wagged his tail and gave a small canine smile before looking ahead. I turned my attention in front of us and smiled at seeing everyone that was gathered in front of the house, a few grabbed my attention though. The closest one was a blond haired teen who looked surprisingly like my brother.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, scanning the kid over. I had had enough of clones and imposters. I just hoped this wasn't some imposter of Hiro.

The kid turned and looked at me, looking me over in much the same way I had him, only his eyes lit up a little in recognition. "Jay. I created Hiro."

I scanned him over again and nodded. "You two do look-"

Hiro sighed and cut in. "A like. We know that." My brother smiled a little and motioned behind him. "By the way, look who we ran into at Garden."

Same darted past Hiro and next to me suddenly at Hiro's introduction. "Hey Tia!" I jumped at little, and growled, slamming my elbow into the person's stomach in reaction, sending them to the ground before turning to see who it was.

"Arxen! I'm sorry!" I gasped, kneeling down to help Hiro's best friend up. Arxen groaned while the others laughed but grabbed my hand to help him stand.

"You still pack a punch." Arxen said, rubbing his stomach where my elbow had hit him. I couldn't repress a light laugh. _Good to know my strength hasn't gone yet…_

Another voice quickly caught my attention, distracting me from my thoughts. "Tiamatt, yo, aren't you gonna say hello to us?"

I turned to face the voice, my eyes going wide at seeing Avalanche standing nearby. Everyone looked about the same, a little older but the same. Except for one thing..

"Cloud, what the hell is up with your new goatee?"

Cloud sighed in annoyance. "Hiro asked the exact same thing. I like my goatee so please, don't ask anymore." Everyone laughed a little at this before going through the introductions and catching up a little.

I strayed from the group though towards Kratos who was watching everyone quietly. I smiled at him, getting him to smile back in return and hug me lightly.

"Tia, where were you? Where are Terrance and Eria?" Kratos asked.

I sighed, cringing again before looking directly at my husband. "Kratos, those weren't our children. They attacked us and took me to Dilex's fortress world…"

Kratos' eyes widened almost in disbelief but also in worry. "So our children are still missing. Are you alright?"

I looked down a little and nodded. "Yeah..I'm fine. I just wish we could find our kids." I sighed and looked back up at him. "I was honestly hoping to have a relatively quiet and peaceful life with our family but I keep being dragged back into fighting. All I've done my whole life is fight. I liked the peace."

Kratos hugged me tight in an attempt to comfort me. "I know, Tia. But we must fight, for our children. Once Dilex has been defeated, then we can have that quiet life that you want."

_If I survive that long that is…_I returned the hug and closed my eyes, taking in his warmth. _I'm going to miss this. I don't want to die. Why does fate have to tease me like this? _"I know…"

The Seraph pulled back, a sudden look of concern in his eyes as he looked at me. "Tia, something is wrong."

I winced as another wave of pain shot through my body and forced a smile. "I'm fine, Kratos. Really. Lets just concentrate on finding our kids."

"Tia…." My husband sighed and locked eyes with me. "Some is wrong. Tell me." I opened my mouth to speak before looking down. "Tia, no secrets, remember?"

I sighed and looked up at him a little. "Kratos, I…" I looked down again, trying to avoid the gaze that was filled with concern and pleading for an answer. "…I'll tell you once everyone has gone home…"

"Alright Tia, but I expect a full explanation later."

I looked back up at Kratos and nodded. "Of course…" I felt horrible seeing the concern and worry in his eyes but…now wasn't the place or the time to tell him. I had every intention of telling him later though…just…not now.

"Hiro, something wrong buddy?" Jay's voice brought my attention back to the main group, everyone looking at Hiro as he nodded.

"I'm worried about Eria, Terrance, and Alcana. I'm trying to think of where they would be." Everyone's full focus was now on Hiro, even Madison, who had moved to to the edge of the clearing, removed her headphones and looked over towards him. "Look, we need to focus on finding them. Theres no way in hell I'm just going to go kill Aex while those three are lost."

_I couldn't agree more, Hiro…_ The entire group nodded with the exception of Avalanche who all looked lost on the subject.

"I agree with Hiro. We need to find them. Finding them should be our main objective." Yuan agreed.

"Then where should we start, Hiro? We don't have any leads or clues whatso ever." Zelos said. Hiro sighed and shook his head.

_None of us no where to start…theres too many possibilities…._

"Don't get mad at me for asking but who are Eria, Terrance, and Alcana?" Everyone turned to look at Cid this time, the old pilot obviously confused.

I sighed a little, looking at my old friend. "Eria and Terrance are my children. Alcana is Vincent's son." Kratos gently squeezed my hand in reassurance while Avalanche gasped, Vincent seemed annoyed by their shock.

"Vincent has a kid? Wow, that unbelievable." Arxen gasped. I laughed lightly as I noticed a slightly irritated look on Kayla's face as well.

Hiro held up two fingers before pointing to Mica, who was hiding behind her father from all the sudden attention. "Two kids. That's his daughter, Mica."

Arxen's eyes widened as he looked at Mica. "Vincent has two kids? What is this, the Twilight Zone?"

Kayla growled in annoyance and looked like she was going to strangle the blue haired man but Vincent grabbed her arm and sighed. "Trust me Kayla. Arxen isn't, and never will be worth it. He's a dumbass and always will be."

"Me? A dumbass?" Arxen laughed.

"Arxen, he's right. You are a dumbass." Zack smirked.

Arxen glared at the ex-SOLDIER. "Who's side are you on?"

I sighed at their behavior, wish they could stay on topic. Hiro apparently thought the same thing and spoke up. It seemed like we came up with several dozen ideas before I noticed Hiro slowly wander off into the woods. _Somethings bugging him..I wonder what…_

"Tia," I turned my head to look at Kratos, the Seraph still looking at me with concern. "Can we talk now?"

I nodded slowly and walked towards the house. "Yeah…its only right that you know.." I said quietly, walking through the front door and into the thankfully empty living room before facing Kratos. "Kratos…I…" I froze, I couldn't seem to be able to tell him. "..I.."

Kratos noticed this nervousness and locked his eyes with mine and pulled me into his arms. "Tiamatt, its ok. You can tell me. Now whats wrong?"

I looked off to the side , still feeling reluctant to tell him before gathering my courage and sighing. "Kratos…I'm dying…"

"…" Kratos' grip on me tightened into a protective embrace. "..Tia…please tell me this is a joke…"

"Why would I lie about something like this? Especially to you?" I sighed and hugged him, burying my face into his shoulder. "Hojo…he did something that killed all the Jenova Cells in my body…without those cells…my body is slowly dying, Kratos. I don't know how much longer I have nor how long till I'm too weak to fight..I'm sorry…"

Kratos pushed me to arms length in front of him, locking his eyes with mine. "We'll find someway to reverse the affects, Tia. I won't lose you."

I looked down at his words only to cringe again as another wave of pain surged through my body. "…Kratos…focus on finding our children…I'll be fine till then."

"Aright, Tia" My husband sighed, nodding in agreement. "But as soon as the children are back home, we focus on finding a solution."

"Ok, we can do that." I tried to smile to reassure the Seraph who smiled back, worry still in his eyes. "Kratos, theres also something I need to discuss with everyone. I suggest gathering everyone back at Garden."

His auburn eyes turned serious but he nodded and walked towards the front door. "Let do that then."

I laughed lightly as I followed my husband out of the house and back into the clearing. A large bonfire had been lit a fair distance away from the house where I could see everyone gathered. Well, mostly everyone, Hiro was still missing. Madison seemed to have wondered off as well.

"Hey Tia, whats going on? What was that about?" Oblivion asked, back in his human form and leaning back on his hands. Everyone looked at me for a moment.

"Just something I need to speak with Kratos about." I sighed before looking at the rest of the group. "We're leaving for Garden. Arxen, Lloyd, go find Hiro and Madison and meet us there."

Arxen blinked in confusion as he got to his feet. "Alright, I'll go find them. But whats the rush?"

"Theres something I need everyone to here, that includes not only you here but those at Garden and our allies from the Nikotian world."

Nick raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Must really be serious then." Stretching briefly, he started towards the forest. "I'll help Lloyd and Arxen look for Hiro and Madison. We'll meet you there like you said to."

"Alright, Nick." I turned and walked towards the gate, quickly entering the dimensional code and starting the gate. "Lets go."

**Madison POV **

I yawned sitting against a tree at the edge of the clearing by Tia's house, iPod on and playing, trying to drown out the conversations around me and my own thoughts racing through my head. Glancing up at the sky, I sighed and looked at the bonfire for a moment before quietly standing up.

"Lets see if I can find somewhere a little more peaceful…" I glanced back at the group before walking quietly into the forest, pulling my headphones out of my ears and pocketing my iPod.

I must of walked for about 20 minutes before all noise from Tia's house had faded out. I smiled a bit and looked around more at my surroundings. Tree towered over me in every direction and unfortunately, their branches blocked the stars from my veiw.

"Oh boy….i don't really want to do this but…" I stepped up to the base of a tree and jumped up to grab a low hanging branch. "Ok Fishie…you can do this…" Dangling from the branch for a moment, I managed to swing a little to use the trunk of the tree as leverage and pulled myself onto the branch. I glanced down for a second before looking up at the numerous branches above me. "One down…a dozen more to go. At least it should be easier now…"

I sighed and grabbed the next higher branching, stepping onto another to pull myself higher. After stopping briefly a couple times to calm my nerves I finally made it to a sturdy branch near the top. I smiled as I sat down carefully, leaning my back to the trunk and scanning the skies for the one constellation I always seemed to look for first.

Three particularly bright stars caught my attention, each of them nearly lined up perfectly. Above them were another two stars while two more were below the line. To the right of formation were several stars forming a curved arc and another, fainter line with into the bottom half of the constellation. Orion the Hunter, his shield, or bow depending on your preferences, stretched out in front of him with his sword at his side. At his feet was Lepus the Hare and just behind him were his hunting dogs.

I smiled as I traced the familiar constellation with my eyes before I searched elsewhere for other familiar constellations. "I wonder how good my astronomy memory is…"

**Third person POV**

"Woah….this is so cool!" Terrance yelled, looking over his strange new weapon once more. The strange ax heads rotated slowly around the shaft as the boy loosely gripped it.

Eria giggled at her brother's obvious excitement. "Brother, you're only happy cause you found a FORGE weapon."

Terrance grinned at this. "Why wouldn't I be? You saw what this thing did when I found it." He tightened his grip on the hilt for a second, causing the axe heads to lock into place before releasing his grip and setting the axe beside him. "I can't wait to show the Gun Axe to Mom and Dad!"

"The Gun Axe?" Alcana raised a brow at the name, leaning against the wall to the room they were currently using since the inn was in the process of being cleaned out and repaired. "Couldn't come up with anything more original, Terri?"

"What? Its an axe with a gun built into it. I think its appropriate." The half cetra defended. "You find your own FORGE weapon and you can name it what you want, Alc."

Eria giggled again as she listened to the boys the noise of others entering turned her attention to the doorway. "Hey Lloyd, Raine, D-Kratos."

Lloyd smiled at the kids as he quickly snatched one of the chairs in the room as Raine sat down nearby, a pen and notepad in hand. "Hey Eria."

Kratos shot a glare at the girl who gulped nervously. "Sorry, sir…"

The Seraph sighed, shaking his head before turning to Terrance. "I'm curious about all that happened back at the World Tree and about that weapon you found. Explain."

"Um…well.." Terrance trailed for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I don't really know much. I know Mithos had a FORGE Sword and that my Gun Axe is a FORGE weapon but how they got here or why, I have no idea."

"Hey Terri, no offence but whats a FORGE weapon? What makes it different from a normal sword?" Lloyd asked, eying the axe. "Its looks pretty fancy to be but why?"

Kratos sighed and nodded in agreement as Raine scribbled down on her notepad. "I would like to know that as well."

"A FORGE weapon isn't a normal weapon. We've only encountered a few so far but what we've seen, they appear to be fairly powerful." Kratos turned his head to look at Alcana, the young dragon folding his arms over his chest. "There's one that's made of fire but it looked like it needed a source of fire nearby for it to work. Then there's the one that Mithos had. And of course Terri's but that's about all be know."

"Interesting…" Kratos turned away from Alcana, looking the Gun Axe over. "So Yggdrasil was after the axe....Terrance."

The boy looked up at the man. "Yes sir?"

"Keep that weapon on you at all times. We can't have Yggdrasil getting ahold of it."

Terrance nodded and grinned. "Yes sir. Don't worry, sir."

"Heh," Kratos turned away from the kids, signaling for Raine and Lloyd to stand up before walking from the room, the other two Ad Libitum members following.

"That was weird…but I guess we can't blame them for being curious." Eria looked from the door to her brother and friend. "I'm still curious about whats going on. Do you think we'll ever get home?"

Terrance sighed and looked down. "I hope so, Eria…I miss everyone."

Alcana nodded in agreement, worry evident in his voice as he spoke. "Same here, and I'm worried about my sister."

"Hey, we'll get home soon! We just got to keep looking on the bright side of things." Eria chirped, trying to lighten up the mood she had started. "Now come on! Let's see if we can find Tybalt!"

Terrance grinned and stood up, quickly strapping the Gun Axe to his back. "Sounds good, sis. Come on, Alc!"

The half dragon chuckled, following his friends out of the small room and into the main lobby of Ad Libitum. Tybalt and Mormo were on the other side of the room, talking to themselves before Tybalt saw his new friends out of the corner of his eye and turned with a smile.

"Hey guys, Kratos didn't chew you out, did he?"

Eria shook her head. "Nah, not like we haven't heard his lectures before." Terrance chuckled and nodded in agreement with his twin sister while Alcana sighed.

"I've been lucky enough to only hear one of those so far …" Alcana said quietly, obviously glad to have not been anywhere near Kratos when he had learned about some of the mischief Eria and Terrance had gotten into. "I hope I never have to hear one again."

"Aw, but it was so worth it, Alc!" Terrance whined. "I mean, did you see how high Eria jumped when we poured the ice water on her?"

Eria's eyes narrowed as she remembered the other day and reached over to smack her brother's head. "That was cruel, Terri."

"Ow!" the boy glared at his twin, rubbing the back of his head where she had hit him. "but it was funny while it lasted."

"Eh…except that you guys damaged the inn…" Tybalt pointed out. "No one is really happy about that.."

"Sorry…" all three otherworlders mumbled.

Mormo laughed and flew in front of them. "hey hey! Its ok. It was an accident! Don't be so hard on yourselves."

"Well well, lookie here." All four kids and Mormo turned to see a cloaked man leaning againt the front desk. "Didn't think I'd run into you kids again for a while."

"You…" Terrance started, narrowing his eyes as he looked the man over, trying to place why he seemed familiar before it dawned on him. "Wait, you're the Keeper of Truth, aren't you?"

Truth chuckled. "Correcto mundo, kiddo. How long did it take ya to figure that one out?"

Terrance thought for second. "Um…well…"

"Terri, it was a rheotical question…" Alcana sighed. Terrance nodded and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while Alcana turned his attention to the Keeper. "What are you here for?"

Truth laughed and waved his hands in front of him. "Who said I was here for anything? Can't I just check in with the little dimensional jumpers?" None of the kids seemed convinced and turned to glaring at the Keeper. "Alright Alright." Truth grinned and leaned back on his elbows. "Just thought you guys could use a change of scenery."

"What do you mean, Keeper?" Tybalt asked, confused on this situation as he continued to look the strange man over. "Eria, Terri, and Alc just got here the other day. They can't leave yet."

Eria nodded. "Yeah…we just got here. Besides, our friends and family can't find us if we keep jumping to new worlds every few days. How are we suppose to get home?"

"That I can't tell you. I can tell you that its time to leave. But don't worry, you should be able to see your friends here sometime in the future." Truth grinned, raising a hand. "Now come along children, we have places to go and things to do." With a snap of his fingers, Terrance, Eria, and Alcana disappeared, leaving Tybalt and Mormo blinking in shock.

"H-hey! Where'd they go?!" Tybalt yelled, shaking off his shock and glaring at the Keeper once more. "Bring them back!"

Truth chuckled and stood up straight, a grin seem beneath his hood. "'fraid I can't do that. Tata now!" With a simple wave of his hand, Truth vanished into thin air leaving Tybalt and Mormo in stunned silence.

**Woah, that's a big chapter x.x guess I owe it though for not updating for so long. I hope it turned out ok. I actually had to reread my own story to remember where to go. Well, like always, read and review and thank you for your patience.**


	42. Concert at Garden

**Ok, this chapter was a chapter written by Cloudrules11. I thank him for doing this and hope that others like this. Now, on with the story ^^ **

**Real World**

"Give it to me, now."

"There is no way in fucking hell I'm letting you touch my prized Ricken-"

"Just give me the damn bass DAVID!"

Two young men stood outside of a large brickhouse, one with curly brown hair. He was tall, and he wore a black Metallica t-shirt, the AJFA album, his personal favorite. He wore black jeans, and his body was pretty bulk. He wore a pair of black work boots as well, with a long red cut on the right one. A little "improvement" he made.

"Fine, mother-" You couldn't understand the other. His name was David, a sort of big boy. He was a little round, and shorter than Alan. He wore a KISS t-shirt, and had black Vans with a pair of blue jeans on. He would always threaten him to tell people that they didn't know that he was tall, instead of him being short.

"Look David, I'm sorry, but we're going out to get Jay. And we're doing a GIG right after that at my cousin's party near there. I'm taking five of your basses." The tall one said, as he took the Rickenbacker bass and placed it in a giant van, which had a huge drumkit within. Also ten guitars were in there, which would happen to be Jay's and his.

"I see.." David said, and then looked. "How the hell are we going to get the effects there? We barely have room for my basses."

"The effects and amps are behind the drumkit, and you'll be sitting in the front seat. Lee will sit in the back with the stuff."

"It's fucking unbelieveable how you manage to always do that Alan!" Another young man just popped out of nowhere. He had short spikey brown hair, and was shorter than David. He wore a Thin Lizzy shirt, and wore blue jeans. He wore blue Converses, and he hoped in the back of the van.

"I'm SO pumped mother fuckers!" He said, closing the doors after Alan, the guitarist, put David's last bass in the back.

David sighed as he went back inside his huge house. He was the richest out of the four band members. He walked up his long set of stairs. He walked into his room, and picked up a couple of his favorite magazines, Alan's, Lee's, and Jay's as well. For Alan and Jay, it was Guitar World. For Lee, it was a drumming magazine. For David, Playboy.

He grabbed a couple of snacks, put it in a bag, and walked out of the room. He walked out of his house, closed the doors, and he went up to the black van, opened the front door, jumped in. He looked back to notice Lee was asleep, and he smirked, giving a look at Alan, who just shook his head, a smile on his face.

David then slammed the door, making Lee jump, hitting his head on the cieling of the car. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Lee shot a glare at David, who smirked, throwing him the drum magazine.

"Anyway, we heading out?"

Alan looked at David, nodded, turning on the van. "You gonna miss home and Leah any Alan? We'll be gone for awhile."

"As in the words of Metallica, Where I lay my head is home."

"Always quoting Metallica..is that ALL you do Alan?" David asked, and Alan laughed, but all of a sudden, before he could turn on his radio, guns clicking were heard. They looked up to see S.W.A.T.

"What." Alan said,

"The" David said,

"Fuck." Lee finished.

"You three, out of the van right now! Or we'll fire!" said a man. David and Lee were about to get out of the car, but Alan turned on the radio, and one of Alan's favorite songs was on.

"Alan..what the hell are you doing?"

Alan smirked, and all of a sudden, as the song began.

_Get me Fuel_

_Get me Fire_

_Get me that which I desire!_

The wheels on the van span fast, and the S.W.A.T team got out of the way as Alan sped through them, going at top speed.

"Are you out of your FUCKING mind?!" Lee yelled out, as he clinged to his drumset for life. David was shocked as well, but just kept reading his Playboy.

Alan grinned with victory, however, it was short when he saw military vehicles chasing him. "Oh damn!" Alan yelled out.

But a voice entered his mind, and time itself slowed down.

It is time to join your friend, young ones...

A light flashed.

**Iselia**

"So...you're married."

Yuffie sat behind Hiro on the stump, looking down. Hiro was too, a bit ashamed.

"I'm sorry Yuffie. I'm really sorry. I mean.." Hiro began, but Yuffie elbowed him.

"It's alright, we all have to move on." Yuffie said, lying through her teeth. Hiro, however, fell for it. As much as the dumbass he is.

"Really?" Yuffie sighed a bit, but smiled too. She missed his stupidity.

"Yea..but you'll still keep that promise, won't you?"

"Of course!" Hiro said, smiling too, getting up from the stump. Yuffie got up too, and reached for his hand, grabbing it.

The two look at each other, and Hiro sighed. "As much as I shouldn't be doing this, I'm going to anyway.." Hiro muttered, and Yuffie let go, much to Hiro's surprise.

"Yea, I don't want you to get introuble with Aya." Yuffie said, walking up beside him. The two then began to walk, until they heard a familar voice.

"And that's Sirus!"

Hiro looked up to see Madison in a tree, pointing at stars, talking to herself. Hiro sighed, and Yuffie just looked at him. "Who's that?" She asked, and Hiro shook his head.

"That's Tiamatt's creator.." Hiro said, walking up to the tree. He kicked it, making Madison fall, screaming, but he caught her just in time.

"What the hell?!"

"You were out of it so I just decided to scare you!" Hiro said, laughing a bit. Madison's angered face then turned to shock when she saw Yuffie, who was staring at her curiously.

_Yuffie Kisaragi!? The hell? This is bad. This is VERY bad. _Madison thought to herself, but Hiro noticed.

"It's fine...I talked to her." Hiro explained, and Madison just kept staring at Yuffie.

"I'm also a bit shocked about her hairdo. Haha..." Madison changed the subject, and Yuffie smiled a bit.

"You like it? Thank you, it took me a while to grow out." She said, and Hiro laughed, but his laughter was cut off by a voice.

"My Hiro!"

Hiro turned to see Arxen jumping on him, Lloyd and Nick laughing as he did.

"What the hell Arxen?"

"I'm trying to keep you away from Miss Kisaragi!" He joked, holding him close, and Yuffie just laughed.

"Nah, he's not mine..."

Arxen was pretty shocked by that remark. As was Madison. Lloyd and Nick just stood there.

"Well, umm..may I ask who that is?" Nick asked, pointing at Yuffie.

"A special friend of mine." Hiro said, smiling. Yuffie smiled a bit too, but deep down, it hurt her heart that she couldn't be his anymore. Nick noticed that smile was a bit filled with pain. He decided to ask Arxen about it later.

"Anyway, what are you three doing here?" Madison asked them.

"Well, we were suppose to take you guys to Garden, so you coming?"

**Garden:**

"Who are you three and what are you doing here?" Excious asked Alan, who just laughed.

"A pervert, a dumbass, and a pyro maniac. Guess which one you DO NOT want to piss off?" Alan said, even though he had a bunch of people with guns around them. Lee was hiding behind David, who was just standing there, listening to Alan run his mouth.

"Yet how did that..thing." Excious pointed at the black van, and Alan shrugged.

"I don't know. Just appeared here."

Jay sighed as he walked around Garden with Tia, who was showing him around. He wish he had his guitar...his Fender Telecaster, the one he left in the car.

All of a sudden, he heard a familar voice.

"I'll throw you in prision!"

"I don't give a shit you stupid bastard!!!!"

Jay quickly ran toward the direction of the voice, as Tia didn't notice.

Jay moved through the crowd, and noticed Alan face to face with Excious.

"Alan?"

Alan looked over to see Jay, as did David and Lee. "Jay!!" They all yelled, rushing for him. Excious just watched as they all grabbed Jay and put him in a circle, squeezing him to death.

"Haha, what up fellas?" Jay asked.

"We came looking for ya! Brought our gear too!" Lee said, pointing to the van. Jay, curious, walked over to the van with Alan. David and Lee just stood there.

All of a sudden, another voice was heard. "Hey, who are these two?" David looked over to see Madison, Hiro, Yuffie, Lloyd, and Nick, who were looking at them strangely.

"Hmm..hey there." David said, walking up to Madison. Unknowning to them, the rest of the gang was coming up, wondering who the two young men were.

"Umm..hi..." Madison said, confused, but was shocked when David placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know what they say about bassist?"

"Umm..no."

David then pointed at his crouch area, smiled, and said. "They have longer necks."

"EW!" Madison then kicked David square in the nuts, making him fall to the ground. Lee sat there in laugh.

"I kick you bow, you fucking pervert!"

David groaned in pain as Lee almost fell to the ground, laughing. "Fucking bitch.." David muttered.

"What was that!??"

"Wow..you did bring everything Alan." Jay said, as he looked at all the gear. "Somehow."

"Yep. Well, it's useless now. We got nowhere to play." Alan said, and then he noticed a smirk on Jay's face.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking." Jay said, closing the van doors.

"You're a bitch!"

Jay and Alan sighed at the same time, turning around looking at David, who was holding his croutch, glaring at the woman infront of him. Alan then noticed the fictional characters behind them, and was pretty surpirsed.

"How the hell...?" Alan said, grabbing Jay and turning him around.

"Long story.." Jay said, as he got out of Alan's grip. "Anyway, let's go and stop the dumbass."

Jay and Alan walked up to the group, David turning to them. Lee was still laughing, while everyone, the soliders, the game characters, and the people from the real world looking at them.

"Thank God, tell this psychotic bitch to leave me the hell alone!" David said, pointing at Madison, who was shooting knives at him with her eyes, well, if she could.

"You came on to me-"

"Fishie, this is David..David, meet Fishie." Jay said, smiling a bit. Alan's eyes widened, then squinted when he began to laugh. Lee laughed harder.

"Wait, you're Fishie?"

"You're David?" She had the urge to kick him again.

"Bet you sure know how to suck!" David said, resulting in Madison to kick him in the croutch once again, putting him to the ground. Everyone around started to laugh, besides Cassie, who ran up and began to kick David on the floor.

"You're that perv!! Die perv!"

"GET THIS LITTLE LUNATIC-" Before he could finish Fishie grabbed Cassie off of David and Jay picked him up. David got up, and glared at the two girls.

"Anyway..."

Jay went off and explained everything to the three, also explaining to everyone else who they were.

"Wow so you got your own band that is SOOOOOOOO cool!" Arx said, while Jay smiled.

"Yea..we've been playing forever." Alan said, smiling. The memories flowed through the band.

"So when you guys start?" Cloud asked, rubbing his chin. Hiro smiled.

"Well, me and Alan started the band in the 8th grade. We held audtions at my grandpa's house, and these two were are most likely picks. We chose them, and have been playing ever since." Jay explained.

"Jay, remember, _fuck the lettuce, go for the chicken!_" David said, causing the whole band to laugh, sides everyone else.

"Band thing, you wouldn't understand." Jay said. The memory was of the band not having enough money at Wendy's, so they ordered a salad. They all shared it. Good times, good times..

"Band..?"

Everyone looked over to see Hiro and Yuffie, who were standing side by side. Aya's eyes widened, and Hiro walked over to her. He got down to her ear.

"Hey..its fine..I talked to her, we didn't do anything..I promise you." Even though that wasn't the complete truth, it would do. Aya just nodded, but shot a glare at Yuffie, who just looked down.

David looked at Yuffie, and walked over to her.

"Hey baby...how would you like to spend the night with a guy with a long-"

Before Yuffie could attack him, Alan grabbed him by the neck, and pulled him over. Everyone laughed.

"So theres like..nothing to do dudes! What we going to do?" Arxen asked. Tiamatt looked at Hiro, who shrugged.

"Looking for Eria, Terrance, and Alcana with no leads is a bad idea..and isn't there some people you need to visit? Squall?" Hiro said, and Tia nodded. She walked off, while everyone else just stood there.

"So..what now?" Arxen asked, and Arx looked at the band.

"Hey, why don't you guys perform for us!?" Arx asked, and everyone just looked at the band. "I mean, it could be a big concert!!!!! Like for all of Garden!!!"

Hiro laughed. "You think big.."

Aya smiled, and held Hiro's hand. "Like his father." She gave a look to Yuffie, who looked down even more. Aya was trying to get to her.

Excious thought for a moment, while the band shook their heads. "Actually..we could do it in the Quad. I mean, all of Garden needs a break and some entertainment. You all up for it?"

Everyone looked at the band, while they stood there in silence. "Umm...hold on a second. BAND HUDDLE!" All of a sudden the four got into a huddle position confusing everyone. They're was whispering, and they heard some arguing. David threw some cussing in there, while Alan kicked him every five minutes.

Finally, they got out.

"Sure, why not." Jay said, and he shrugged.

"Alright! So, what shall we do?" Excious asked, and Jay smiled.

"Well..take us to the Quad, and we'll get ready there."

**Locker Room, Quad. A hour later.**

"Alright , we have everything ready! Speakers, amps, microphone stands, and pedals." said a employee of Garden.

Downstairs, under the stage, the band was getting ready. Lee was getting his arm and fingers massaged by a lady of Garden, telling her where it was good to do. David was streching his arms out, and playing "air bass". Alan was practacing on a Acoustic guitar he brought along with him. Jay was sitting there, writing the setlist with Lee.

"Good, make sure the techincians are ready for anything. We self-tuned are guitars to the specifcations we needed them for certain songs, so they don't have to do anything." Jay explained, as he looked down at the list.

The employee nodded, walking off. Lee picked his nose as he looked.

"No Four Horseman?" He asked.

"Remember the last time? Fucking David screwed up on that bass part."

"Nice choices though Jay..as always. Haha. Alot of songs though." David and Alan walked over to them.

"Really, let's see it." David took it.

The final setlist was:

Hit the Lights

Creeping Death

Welcome Home (Sanitarium)

The Thing That Should Not Be

For Whom The Bell Tolls

Fuel

The Memory Remains

I Disappear

The Unforgiven II

The Day That Never Comes

Broken Beat and Scarred

Seek and Destroy

Nothing Else Matters

Hero of the Day

Enter Sandman

One

Master of Puppets

" 16 songs...fuck." David said. He threw the list to the ground, while Excious walked in. He saw the list, and picked it up.

"Alot of songs you have there...you sure you want to do this much?"

Jay nodded. "We need to be warm up. Also..do you have a orchestra?"

Excious thought for a moment. "Yea, yea we do."

Jay took a MP3 player out of his pocket, and threw it at him. Excious caught it with ease. "Make them listen to tracks 230-235. See if they can play the orchstra parts in them." Excious nodded, and left the room.

"Anyway, you all up for 16 songs?" Jay asked.

"Hell to the yea!" Alan said, changing out of his shirt. He then put on a plain black shirt, and put a black worn out vest. Jay got up, and went over to the bag of clothes he had. Jay took off his Foo Fighter shirt, and put on a black T-Shirt with a werid symbol on the back.

Lee was already changed, in shorts, and in a black muscle shirt. David was wearing a jersey with jean shorts.

"Alright, here we are, about to go out in the biggest audience we've ever played too. Lord knows how many people there are." Jay said, getting on the ground and doing push ups. Alan got on the ground and did sit ups. Lee went over to the nearest pole and began to do chin ups, while David did push ups as well.

After exercising, the band got up, and prepared themselves. Jay grabbed his black Gibson Explorer, David grabbed his dark red Rickenbacker, and Alan grabbed his black Gibson Flying V. Lee grabbed his drumsticks, ones with flames on them.

"What was the intro again?" Alan asked.

"I left the Ecsaty of Gold at home. Remember that song Zach made us listen to? Endless Possiblity?"

"Off that game?"

"Yea, that's it. The orchstrea one, anyway." Jay said.

The employee walked in again. "Alright, we have the intro about to go on, but we need to know your name."

Jay smiled.

_Outside_

All of Garden was in the Quad, waiting for their huge suprise. Hiro and the gang were in the front row, near the stage. "You'll think they'll be good dad?" Arx asked, and Hiro nodded.

"I'm sure he is..hopefully he has a good taste in music." Hiro said, and Yuffie laughed.

"Well, he did create you after all, he probably does." Aya noticed Yuffie's friendliness, and grabbed on to Hiro's arm. Yuffine knew she was being protective of him.

All of a sudden, a orchestra piece began to play. The crowd was confused why. As was the gang. Hiro didn't reconizge it, and he should of, since he and his creator shared some of the same interest.

All of a sudden, a booming voice came over the intercom.

"_Hello ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to Garden's first ever Heavy Metal concert!"_

Finally knowing what it was, the crowd cheered, scaring some of the kids. Kratos laughed as he saw Arxen jump. "You scared?" Kratos yelled, while Arxen just flipped him off.

Nick and Lloyd were also laughing, but mostly at Collete, who somehow tripped when everyone yelled. "Jeez..you got a clumsy wife Lloyd!" Nick yelled, while Lloyd just nodded, laughing.

_"Anyway, now, before we begin, I must warn you, this will be the loudest, and probably the craziest concert!" _

Everyone cheered louder. The orchestra song finally ended adruptly, the booming voice and the cheering all that was heard.

_"Alright, now, introducing the group about to play. GARAGE INC!"_

The lights went off, and everyone went silent, some scared, most confused. All of a sudden, a noise was music began, everyone listening in. The lights slowly came back, showing the people in position, all of a sudden, a slide on the guitar was heard, and a incredibly fast riff began. The spotlight showed Jay, who was playing it fast. Jay looked at the audience, noticing the whole arena was round so they were surronded. The band joined in. Jay walked up to the microphone, as Lee beat on his Tama black drum set.

_WOAH!_

The crowd cheered, while Jay began to sing.

_No life till leather_

_Gonna kick some ass tonight!_

David was playing his Rickenbacker with his fingers, incredibly fast. Alan was headbanging near a group of people on the side, them cheering him on. Lee sat in the middle of the circle, while Jay was near Hiro and them.

_Got the metal madness_

_When our fans start screaming_

_it's right, well alright, YEA_

_When we start to work_

_We never want to stop again_

Jay step back a bit, David and Alan going to their microphones.

_HIT THE LIGHTS!_

_HIT THE LIGHTS!!! _

David added a bit of a roar on the second one, and Jay quickly said. "Join in with us!" And he pointed to the crowd.

_HIT THE LIGHTS! _

Barely anyone said it, and Jay was disappointed. _Not enough momentum_. He thought.

Lee began his drum roll, and it went into Jay's guitar solo. Jay moved his left hand down the neck, his fingers moving fast, and played his part, shocking the crowd. Jay moved back up to the microphone, and began to sing again.

_We know our fans are insane,_

_we're gonna blow this bitch away!!_

_With Volume higher,_

_than anything today!_

_The only way,_

_yea!_

_When we start to rock_

_We'll never, _

_Stop again!_

_HIT THE LIGHTS!_Jay decided not to try the crowd right now, so he, David, and Alan just did it at the same time.

HIT THE LIGHTS!!

_HIT THE LIGHTS!!_

Alan then started his part, his fingers extremely fast, alot faster than Jay's. Jay was never jealous, since he knew that Alan wasn't a good singer. After his part, Jay immediatly took singing again.

_With all our screaming,_

_We're going to rip right through your brain_

_We got Lethal power,_

_it's causing you sweet pain,_

_oh sweet pain, yea._

_When we start to rock we never,_

_wannna stop again!_

HIT THE LIGHTS!  
HIT THE LIGHTS!!

_  
HIT THE LIGHTS!_"TRY IT AGAIN!" Jay screamed out, before going ahead. He got the crowd this time.

_HIT THE LIGHTS!!!!_

The band then went into another riff, playing fast and hard. Jay gave Alan a look, which mean either play this solo good or I'll hand your ass to you. Quickly, Alan began to play a very difficult solo, moving his fingers quickly. He smiled a bit while he did, remember this being the first solo he learnt. The solo was long, but he thought it was worth playing.

At the very end, the song ended, ending with a drum roll.

The band stopped, making the crowd cheer for more, and Jay smiled. He looked at Lee, who began.

Another fast riff began to play, as the crowd cheered. It was slow at first, but when it got to the second riff.

"ARE YOU READY GARDEN?!" David yelled out, causing the crowd to erupt as Alan played the second riff by himself. Lee did a drum roll, and the song fully began. The riff went on a bit, then hit a echo part, then began again. Jay began to sing, as did David. The first word in every sentence was David's job to sing along with Jay.

_Slaves,_

_Hebrews born to serve, to the Pharoh.  
Heed,_

_to his every word, live in fear._

_Fate, _

_of the Unknown One, the deliever._

_Wait,_

_Something must be done, for hundred years._

The band began to head bang, before Jay had to sing again, alone during the chorus.

_So let it be written,_

_So let it be done,_

_I'm sent here by the Chosen One,_

_So let it be written,_

_So let it be done,_

_To take the first born Pharoh's son,_

_Oh I'm Creeping Death._

Alan did a little bending on his guitar to show off, but none of the band cared. Jay began to sing again. As did David.

_Now_

_Let my people go, land of Goshen_

_Go_

_I will be with thee, bush of fire_

_Blood_

_Running red and strong down the Nile_

_Plague_

_Darkness three days long, hail to fire_

Jay added a little Yea to the end of it, headbanging until it began again.

_So let it be written,_

_So let it be done,_

_I'm sent here by the Chosen One,_

_So let it be written,_

_So let it be done,_

_To take the first born Pharoh's son,_

_Oh I'm Creeping Death._

Alan began his guitar solo for this song, playing at another intense pace. He headbanged wildly as he did, moving all around as he did. At the end, a slower riff began. All of a sudden, Alan and Jay stopped, just Lee and David played.

"Alright Garden," Jay spoke, "we have a very, very VERY long night infront of us. You all better start making noise now, you're singing DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Jay yelled out, and made the audience go ahead with it.

Jay pointed out to Tiamatt in the audience, who refused to do anything while the whole crowd was going.

"Now it's only you, come on!" He said, and Tiamatt glared at him.

Jay and Alan began again, beginning the bridge.

_Die by my hand_

_I creep across the land_

_Killing first-born man_

_Die by my hand_

_I creep across the land_

_Killing first-born man_

David was having fun. "DIE MOTHERFUCKER DIE!"

_Die by my hand_

_I creep across the land_

_Killing first-born man_

_Die by my hand_

_I creep across the land_

_Killing first-born man_

After Jay was done singing, David let out a loud roar. "DIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!!"

Alan did a trick on the guitar, another bend. Jay began.

_I_

_Rule the midnight air, the destroyer_

_Born_

_I shall soon be there, deadly mass_

_I_

_Creep the steps and floor, final darkness_

_Blood_

_Lambs blood painted door, I shall pass_

They began to headbang, and Jay didn't go back up this time, this time, it was David. His voice was more growling then anything.

_So let it be written!_

_So let it be done!_

_I'm sent here by the chosen one!_

_So let it be written!_

_So let it be done!_

_To kill the first born pharaoh's son!_

_I'm creeping death!!!!!!_

Jay and Alan began their twin guitar solo, standing near each other, while the crowd roared. At the very end, they ended it quickly, so they could rest their fingers and switch guitars. The crowd erupted as the song was over.

"So uh...how you guys like it?" Jay asked as he switched his Explorer for his White Flying V. Alan got his B.C. Rich guitar, as did David with his bass. Everyone yelled out in agreement.

"Good, well..this one is pretty heavy, hope you like it. It's called Welcome Home Santiarium, but I called it Santiarium."

Alan started, playing a slow intro. Using false harmonics, he started the song as Jay joined in. David signaled Lee to come in, using his favorite part in the bass line. Alan did the opening solo, using the Wah Wah pedal. Jay began to sing, sounding soft.

_Welcome to where time stands still_

_No one leaves and no one will_

_Moon is full, never seems to change_

_Just labeled mentally deranged_

_Dream the same thing every night_

_I see our freedom in my sight_

_No locked doors, no windows barred_

Jay's voice growled a bit, the lights turned red real quick.

_No things to make my brain seem scarred_

_Sleep my friend and you will see_

_That dream is my reality_

_They keep me locked up in this cage_

_Cant they see its why my brain says rage_

The riff changed, becoming faster. The band headbanging instead of standing still, besides Jay, who's voice changed incredibly.

_Sanitarium, leave me be_

_Sanitarium, just leave me alone_

It got soft in the end, and Alan did another solo. The band stood still again, and the lights went back to normal. Everyone just sat there, surprised. Jay began to sing again after Alan was done.

_Build my fear of whats out there_

_And cannot breathe the open air_

_Whisper things into my brain_

_Assuring me that Im insane_

_They think our heads are in their hands_

_But violent use brings violent plans_

_Keep him tied, it makes him well_

Red lights, his voice growling again.

_He's getting better! Can't you tell?_

_No more can they keep us in_

_Listen, damn it, we will win_

_They see it right, they see it well_

_But they think this saves us from our hell_

_Sanitarium, leave me be_

_Sanitarium, just leave me alone_

The riff was still the same, and Jay sang.

_Santarium...._

The band stopped for a second, and Jay scared most fo the crowd when screaming, literally screaming.

_LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Chris, to everyone's amusment, screamed like a girl. Lloyd also screaming like a little girl, while Hiro died laughing.

The riff got extrememly fast, Jay walking over to Lee's drumkit. During a certain part of the riff, the three stringed players would headbang, after the riff was done, Jay went back to his mic.

_Fear of living on_

_Natives getting restless now_

_Mutiny in the air_

_Got some death to do_

_Mirror stares back hard_

_Kill, its such a friendly word_

_Seems the only way_

_For reaching out again._

Jay then began his guitar solo, and played it excellent with the Vox wah-wah pedal that was given to him by Alan himself. Jay loved it, and after his guitar solo was done, the lights flashed as another riff began, making the crowd cheer. The two guitarist began their dual solos, before Alan began his. More expierenced than Jay, seemed alot more relaxed doing his, and alot cooler looking, in Jay's opinion. After Alan's solo, the song's riff slowed, and kept getting slower as the band his notes the same time, at the very end, it was just them hitting a riff, and Lee did a drum roll, and another hit with a guitar, the song ended. The lights went out immediatly after the song, making some of the audience to scream.

Jay, Alan, and David, in the dark, knew how to do a Drop d tuning. After tuning it, Jay looked down, and the spotlight opened on him. He hit the two first notes, and began to play. Jay then hit the single notes, and when the song truly began, he hit loud power chords, and began to head bang wildly, the song dark in tone. The lighting was dark, barely able to see, but knowing this dark song by heart, the band played with ease. Jay went up to the mic.

_Messenger of fear in sight.._

_Dark deception kills the light!!! _

In a growling, dark tone he sang, sounding insane, scaring some of the children and faint of heart in the audience.

_Hybrid children watch the sea..._

_Pray for father, moving free._

Alan was looking down at his guitar, while David had a evil look on his face. Lee showed his teeth, clentching them while he drummed.

_Fearless wretch_

_Insanity_

_He watches_

_Lurking beneath the sea_

_Great old one_

_Forbidden site_

_He searches_

_Hunter of the shadows is rising_

When Jay sang rising, he lifted his picking hand slowly, and with a growl at the end, began to play the heavy riff again.

_Immortal_

Alan then started to headbang wildly, still playing like a expert, even though he always denied so.

_In madness you dwell_

The song went back to it's simple, heavy riff.

_HAHA!!!_

Jay added in, as he played. David headbanging just as wild as Alan, while Alan stopped. David stopped when it got back to the riff at the very beginning, while Lee kept drumming, the evil look on his face. Jay went back to the mic.

_Crawling chaos, underground_

_Cult has summoned, twisted sound_

His voice went incredibly deep at "sound", while Alan hopped back, standing near David. Out in the audience, Chris and Lloyd were holding each other, while Tia couldn't help but laugh. However, the children clinged to one another, expect for Arx, who sworn he has heard this somewhere before. Aya was holding on to Hiro, unknownligy not noticing Yuffie also clinging to him, while Hiro just stood there, blushing, but enjoying the dark song. Nick was trying to think of the meaning behind the lyrics, while Kratos just listened. Arxen was holding on to Vincent as a joke, while Kayla was about to rip his arm off.

_Out from ruins once possessed_

_Fallen city, living death_

Jay smiled a bit evily during the song, just for effect.

_Fearless wretch_

_Insanity_

_He watches_

_Lurking beneath the sea_

_Timeless sleep_

_Has been upset_

_He awakens_

_Hunter of the shadows is _

Jay pointed at the audience, shocking them, but they joined in.

_Rising!_

The whole band besides Jay headbanged, Lee was acutally managing to do it as well.

_Immortal!_

Alan was focusing, about to do the shortest, but one of the hardest solos he has ever done. He stepped near his wah-wah pedal, and was about to place his hand on his whammy bar as well.

_In madness, you dwell!_

Jay then roared, making the audience screamed.

_**RAW!!!!!!**_

Alan than began the solo, his fingers moving fast, a darken look on his face, a crazed smile. He fooled with the whammy bar, making the solo sound crazed, as did the song. He grinned as he finished it. The band then entered a state where Jay sang, while Alan played.

_In madness, you dwell..._

Alan began to play, while Jay just sang.

_**Oh....oh....OH...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH!**_

Jay's look and sound made him sound insane, scaring Chris, which resulted in him, Lloyd, and the woman (besides Tiamatt), and the children to scream. Arx, however, did not. He seemed to know it. Nick then remembered the meaning. It was based off of a story by H.P. Lovecraft, a author that he heard Jay talk about before the show began. The band headbanged wildly while they played the riff.

The band headbanged one last time, until going into the opening riff again, while Lee drummed.

_Not dead which eternal lie_

_Stranger eons death may die_

Jay put must emphasis on die, let it ring as he kept saying the end of the word.

_Drain you of your sanity_

Jay took his hand and did the crazy sign around his own head, than began to play again.

_Face the thing that should not be!!_

The band began to play hard again, only Alan and David headbanging this time. Jay just grinned evily out to the audience.

_Fearless wretch_

_Insanity_

_He watches_

_Lurking beneath the sea_

_Great old one_

_Forbidden site_

_He searches_

_Hunter of the shadows is rising_

The band stood in the same place as they began to play even heavier.

_Immortal, _

_In madness, __**we**__ dwell..._

Jay was about to join in, but added something into it.

_**OH MY GOD!**_

He then jumped back from the mic, headbanging along with Alan and David. The audience were intoxicated with their playing, some scared, some delighted to hear such a dark song. The mothers, however, were a bit pissed that they chose such a song. Tia didn't care, since they were only expressing themselves. Chris and Lloyd were also pissed, while Madison was holding in her laughter till after the song.

Jay went back up to the mic after a minute of playing the same riff.

"Face the thing...that should not be..haha!" The song ended when he said that. The lights darkened again, causing the crowd, who were scared, to appalud for more.

The band switched instruments. Jay kept his white Flying V, correcting the tuning, Alan got his red Fender Stratocaster, while David got his four stringed Ibanez. All of a sudden, the spotlight hit David and Lee. Lee was doing a drumbeat, and David smiled to the audience.

"You all got scared?"

Everyone just cheered no, besides Lloyd, who was screaming at them. David ignored him though.

"Well, we got a lighter song for ya...and who here believes that a bass was a useless instrument, that you couldn't do anything on?"

Some people cheered yes, while alot cheered no. David flipped off the side of the audience.

"Really bitches!? Well watch this!"

David put his fingers on the bass, and began to play a bass solo. His fingers were fast, while David wasn't even trying, shocking alot of the audience. He just smiled to the side who said yes.

The spotlight hit Jay and Alan.

"You guys ready!?"

The song began, Jay and Alan hitting power chords, while David began the infamous bass solo to a Metallica's classic, _For Whom the Bell Tolls. _After David's bass solo, using Jay's wah-wah, he began to play a fast part, while Jay and Alan played simple parts. Jay jumped around the stage, since he did not have to sing for two minutes. After David's fast part, Jay and Alan joined in, headbanging. Lee had simple parts, and was easy to him, but he was still having fun. Alan began to play a difficult part as Jay played a simple part. David came up behind Alan, and back to back they played, making some of the audience to cheer. Alan and Jay than began the same riff, then Jay began to sing.

_Make his fight on the hill in the early day_

_Constant chill deep inside_

_Shouting gun, on they run through the endless grey_

_On the fight, for they are right, yes, by whos to say?_

_For a hill men would kill, why? they do not know_

_Suffered wounds test there their pride_

_Men of five, still alive through the raging glow_

_Gone insane from the pain that they surely know_

The same riff kicked off, and Alan smiled out to the audience. David was on his knees playing, showing off.

_For whom the bell tolls_

_Time marches on_

"Come on Garden, show us what you got!" Jay screamed out, and pointed out to the audience, which shockingly sang.

_For Whom The Bell Tolls!_

Jay and Alan than began to play two difficult parts, while David began headbanging infront of Lee. When the two stopped, Jay went back up to the mic.

_Take a look to the sky just before you die_

_It is the last time you will_

Jay did a execution sign on his throat when he said "will", which made all the lights and playing to stop. Everyone cheered. The lights flickered back on when they began to play.

_Blackened roar massive roar fills the crumbling sky_

_Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry_

_Stranger now, are his eyes, to this mystery_

_He hears the silence so loud_

Whe he sang "loud", his voice echoed, while Lee did a small drum solo. They began to play again.

_Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be_

_Now they will see what will be, blinded eyes to see_

They began the riff again, Alan and David back to back infront of Lee.

_For Whom The Bell Tolls._

_Oh, time marches on_

"Let me hear you!" Jay yelled out, the crowd erupted:

_For Whom the Bell Tolls!_

"Hell yea!!!!!!" Jay yelled out, and the song began to end, while Alan started to do a bit of guitar soloing at the end, using his whammy bar most of the time and bending the strings. At the end of the song, Alan caused the lights to go down as he slowly hit the notes down his guitar. When the lights weren't completely off, only their shadows remained.

Alan walked over to Jay, and whispered in his ear. Jay nodded, and then all of a sudden, a sound like a manual transmisson car speeding. A spotlight hit Jay when he began to sing, and the color was red.

_Gimme Fuel_

_Gimme Fire_

_Gimme that which I desire_

_Oi!_

The riff began, and the band was pumped up. Lee was having the time of his life, since this was his favorite tune. Jay began to sing.

_Turn on, I see red_

_Adrenaline crash and crack my head_

_Nitro junkie, paint me dead_

_And I see red_

David was jumping up and down, playing like he didn't care if he messed up. Fuel was one of those songs that they never cared to mess up on.

_A hundred plus through black and white_

_War horse, warhead_

_F**k 'em man, white-knuckle tight_

_Through black and white_

They then began the simple chorus.

_Ooh on I burn_

_Fuel is pumping engines_

_Burning hard, loose and clean_

_And on I burn_

_Churning my direction_

_Quench my thirst with gasoline_

_So gimme fuel, gimme fire_

_Gimme that which I desire_

They began on the main riff again. Alan then did a 180 hop around stage, making everyone to cheer and laugh.

_Turn on beyond the bone_

_Swallow future, spit out home_

_Burn your face upon the chrome_

_Take the corner, join the crash_

_Headlights, head on, headlines_

_Another junkie lives too fast_

_Yeah lives way too fast_

The chorus began again, with Jay smiling.

_Ooh on I burn_

_Fuel is pumping engines_

_Burning hard, loose and clean_

_And on I burn_

_Churning my direction_

_Quench my thirst with gasoline_

_So gimme fuel, gimme fire_

_Gimme that which I desire_

The riff then changed, with everyone cheering. Jay just looked down at his guitar, making sure he was playing right. David was behind him, doing vulgar things, making everyone laugh at his stunts on stage. All of a sudden Jay kicked his shin, making him scream ow, and he hopped around, but still played. Jay then yelled in the mic.

_Burn motherfucker burn!_

Alan began to play the solo, which was easier than the five he did before. He was glad for the break, but he was still showing energy on the stage, he ran around playing, and after it was done, Jay began to sing again.

_Gimme fuel_

_Gimme fire_

_My desire_

_Ooh on I burn_

_Fuel is pumping engines_

_Burning hard, loose and clean_

_And on I burn_

_Churning my direction_

_Quench my thirst with gasoline_

Jay then yelled out.

_Gimme fuel, gimme fire_

_Gimme that which I desire_

_YEA_

They played fast one more time, and Jay ended the song.

_On I burn!_

The song ended, making the crowd scream. Jay smiled as he switched guitars again, this time to his Fender Stratocaster. David got his Fender bass, while Alan got his Epiphone SG.

"You all ready for more!?" Jay asked, while everyone cheered again. Lee hit his ride cymbal three times, and then they began.

_Fortune, fame,_

_mirror vain,_

_Gone insane, _

_But the Memory remains!_

They began to play a sliding riff, while Lee played a simple drum beat, everyone cheered.

_Heavy rings on fingers wave_

_Another star denies the grave_

_See the nowhere crowd cry the nowhere tears of honor_

_Like twisted vines that grow_

_Hide and swallow mansions whole_

_And dim the light of an already faded prima donna_

David went over to Lee, and head banged along with them. Alan played by himself as Jay sang the chorus.

_Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane_

_Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane_

_But the memory remains_

They went back to the main riff, while Alan played a small, easy solo. Jay began to sing again.

_Heavy rings hold cigarettes_

_Up to lips that time forgets_

_While the Hollywood sun sets behind your back_

_And can't the band play on_

_Just listen, they play my song_

_Ash to ash, dust to dust_

_Fade to black_

They began the chorus again, while the crowd moved aroung, cheering for them.

_Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane_

_Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane_

_Dance little tin goddess_

All of a sudden, a voice was heard, a old woman's voice, singing "da da da da", no one knew who it was, but Jay started to sing again while Alan did his guitar solo again.

_Drift away, fade away_

_Little tin goddess_

_Ash to ash, dust to dust_

_Fade to black_

Jay was singing differently than before, putting more emphasis on words, such as black, dust, and ash.

_Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane_

_Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane_

_But the memory remains_

Jay held the tune in his voice with "remains", when it ended, the lights faded, but came back on when Lee hit his cymbal.

_Ash to ash, dust to dust_

_Fade to black, the memories remain, yeah_

_To this faded prima donna_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Before Alan's real gutiar solo, Jay decided to add something.

_Oh suck it!_

Alan began to play his guitar solo, which was more bluesy than metal, but no one cared. They all enjoyed it, and when it ended, Jay began to sing one last time.

_Dance little tin goddess dance!_

The song began to fade out, their playing getting quieter while the old woman got louder, once they were done, it was just Alan using false harmonics, and Jay muttering. "Say yes...at least say hello." Two times, then the song ended, making everyone to cheer. All of a sudden, the lights darkened again, but flashed when Jay began the new riff, using bending. The song was called, I Disapper.

Everyone cheered, while Hiro was thinking. How come they don't take breaks between songs? They were all sweating, and were totally exhausted, as he could tell. He had to admit though, his creator was a good musician. He liked his voice too, and when he thought that Jay just began.

_Hey, Hey, Hey,_

_Here I go now_

_Here I go unto new days,_

_Hey, Hey, Hey,_

_Here I go now, _

_Here I go unto new days._

David was running around the stage, pointing his bass at random girls, as Alan stood behind Lee, playing with ease.

_I'm pain, I'm hope, I'm suffer_

_Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, yea._

_Here I go unto new days.._

They went back to the main riff again, but they stopped and went into another, then back to the verse.

_Hey, Hey, Hey, _

_Ain't no mercy,_

_Ain't no mercy here for me,_

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_Ain't no mercy,_

_Ain't no mercy there for me,_

_I'm pain I'm hope I'm suffer_

_Hey, hey, hey, _

_Aint no mercy _

_Aint no mercy there for me.._

They went into the chrous, where Alan didn't do anything, but Jay did, moving his guitar notes slow, and light.

_Do you bury me when I'm gone?_

_Do you teach me while I'm here?_

_Just as soon as I belong, then it's time I disappear_

They began to play again, the main riff, but went back to the verse, Alan still behind Lee, smacking his head with his guitar, making everyone to laugh.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_And i went, then I went on down that road_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_And i went, then I went on down that road_

_I'm pain, I'm hope, I'm suffer_

_Hey, hey, heeeeee-heeeeey_

_And i went, then I went on down that road_

They went back to the chrous, where Alan did the guitar part this time, Jay just holding on to the mic.

_Do you bury me when I'm gone?_

_Do you teach me while I'm here?_

_Just as soon as I belong, then it's time I disappear_

_Do you bury me when I'm gone?_

_Do you teach me while I'm here?_

_Just as soon as I belong, then it's time I disappear_

Jay then put his hands back on the guitar, and they were about to go to the solo. "Can't teach me while I'm gone.." Jay muttered, then they started into the solo, where Alan was smiling but was hard to see while he banged his head playing.

_I'm gone, I'm gone, I'm gone girl!!!!! _

_Oi!_

At the end of the solo, they began another riff, David jumping and headbanging like a maniac while Jay began to sing.

_Do you bury me when I'm gone?_

_Do you teach me while I'm here?_

_Just as soon as I belong, then it's time I disappear_

_Do you bury me when I'm gone?_

_Do you teach me while I'm here?_

_Just as soon as I belong, then it's time I disappear_

They began the opening riff again, expect more epic, while the crowd cheered, Jay finished the song.

_  
Ooh, disappear!_

The song ended, while the crowd kept cheering. Jay then gave Alan his strat, and Jay got his worn out Fender Telecaster, and hit a note, and it made a sort of country sound, but was still metal. Alan made the same sound on the Strat, and a recording of a trumpet was heard, but then it ended with Jay beginning the new song, called The Unforgiven II The crowd cheered, besides Hiro, who knew this song. He didn't like hearing it. Yuffie also knew the song, and wasn't glad to hear it either. Jay began to sing it.

_Lay beside me, tell me what they've done_

_Speak the words I want to hear, to make my demons run_

_The door is locked now but it's opened if you're true_

_If you can understand the me, then I can understand the you_

Jay began to bend, while the crowd got quieter. He then began to sing again.

_Lay beside me, under wicked skies_

_Through black of day, dark of night, we share this paralyze_

_The door cracks open but there's no sun shining through_

_Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining through_

_No, there's no sun shining through_

_No, there's no sun shining_

Alan began to headbang infront of Lee as David provided the backing vocals for the chorus. Jay didn't like singing this song either, since it was a personal song to him.

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Turn the pages, turn the stone_

_Behind the door, should I open it for you?_

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Sick and tired, I stand alone_

_Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you_

_Or are you unforgiven, too?_

They went back to the main riff, each one of them not even smiling. The crowd was sort of quiet. Hiro looked down at Aya, who was swaying, making him do the same. Her eyes were closed. He looked at Yuffie, who was looking down, a bit ashamed of holding on to him, but she didn't let go. Hiro sighed quietly. He couldn't believe he was left with the choice.

Nick and Tia noticed Hiro's depression, but did not comment. Jay began to sing again.

_Come beside me, this won't hurt, I swear_

_She loves me not, she loves me still, but she'll never love again_

_She lay beside me but she'll be there when I'm gone_

_Black heart scarring darker still, yes, she'll be there when I'm gone_

The song got faster, Jay started to show some more emotion, as Alan and David did in their playing.

_Yes, she'll be there when I'm gone_

_Dead sure she'll be there_

The chorus began, Alan coming back to his position, while David provided the backing vocals again.

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Turn the pages, turn to stone_

_Behind the door, should I open it for you?_

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Sick and tired, I stand alone_

_Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you_

_Or are you unforgiven, too?_

Alan didn't do the solo this time, instead, it was Jay, playing his new worn out Telecaster, showing alot of emotion during the playing. The yellow Tele sounded perfect, while Jay clentched his jaw, since he has had trouble in the past. After the solo, the band got quiet, and Jay began to sing again.

_Lay beside me, tell me what I've done_

_The door is closed, so are your eyes_

_But now I see the sun,_

He held his hand up to the light, covering it, calling the light the sun. No one commented.

_now I see the sun_

_Yes, now I see it_

He then moved his hand back to his Telecaster, and began to sing again.

_What I've felt, what I've known_

_Sick and tired, I stand alone_

_Could you be there? 'Cause I'm the one who waits_

_The one who waits for you_

_I take this key_

_And I bury it in you_

_Because you're unforgiven, too_

David and Alan provided the backing vocals.

_(Never Free)_

_(Never Me)_

Jay finished the song.

_Because you're unforgiven too...Oh wooooooooah woah oh.._

_  
_The band made it fade out, and the lights went off completely again. They switched guitars, and Jay got his ESP Truckster, Alan got his ESP KH-II, while David got his Aria-Pro II. The light came on when Jay began playing a small sound, playing The Day That Never Comes. Alan then joined in, playing a solo part, along with Lee and David. After that was done, they went into the verse, as Jay began to sing.

_Born to push you around,_

_Better just stay down._

_You pull away,_

_He hits the flesh,_

_You hit the ground._

_Mouth so full of lies,_

_Tend to black your eyes. _

The crowd felt goosebumps, feeling as though a very powerful wave was going to hit them.

_Keep praying,_

_Just keep waiting._

They were right, as a powerful wave of energy hit them, making them cheer. Jay had to stand still, his legs moving a bit because he wanted to move around, as the two other stringed players did so.

_Waiting for the one!_

_The day that never comes!_

The four musicians headbanged at the same time, but Jay went back to singing afterwards.

_When you stand up and feel the warmth!_

_But the sunshine never comes!_

They went back to the soft riff, standing still. Jay began to sing again.

_Push you cross that line,_

_Just stay down this time._

_Hide in yourself,_

_Crawl in yourself,_

_You'll have your time._

_God I'll make them pay,_

_Take it back one day._

At that moment, Jay pointed at the audience while singing that line. However, he went back to playing, the song about to go back to being fast.

_I'll end this day,_

_I'll splatter color on this gray._

The crowd roared again as the four played.

_Waiting for the one!_

_The day that never comes!_

_When you stand up and feel the warmth!_

_But the sunshine never comes! _

Everyone thought the riff was going to go back to the original, however, it changed. Jay moving around the stage this time, stood infront of Alan as they both played together, David has one leg up on the level where Lee was, headbanging. Lee had a rough look on his face, gasping because he was thirsty, but he still played. Nick noticed the exhaustion of the four, and was confused why they still played. However, he looked around. He knew why. It was the sake for their fans, their entertainment. Apparently, musicians would keep going on to entertain others, he thought. He also noticed how much fun they were having. That was something you could never take away from them.

Jay went to Alan's mic instead of his, making the crowd on Alan's side to cheer.

_Love is a four letter word!_

_Here in this prison!_

_I suffer this no longer!_

_I'll put an end to,_

_This I swear!_

_This I swear!_

_The sun will shine! _

_This I swear!_

_This I swear!_

Jay then sang loudly into the mic.

_This I SWEAR!!!_

They then began into a very fast riff, Jay getting his chance to walk around the huge stage while playing. David got on his knees and began to walking around too, passing Jay. Alan stood in the same place headbanging. Then, the two guitarist, far from each other, began their dual guitar solo. David was at Jay's usual spot, headbanging as the two played their part. They then went back to a faster, and rougher riff, then Alan began his guitar solo. He hope he didn't mess this one up, since this was a new thing to him. He played while having full concentration on his fingers, gritting his teeth, and the very end of the solo, he jumped back, and played the riff again.

The band started to play the end of the song, which was hard because it wasn't slowing down, it still remained fast. At the end, Lee did a wild drum part, and ended it. Everyone in the crowd cheered. They kept the same guitars. Jay smiled, looking out to the audience.

"So, you all look a bit tired. Maybe we should stop." Jay said, but then the crowd, even Tia, yelled out: _NO_.

"Well, you guys do look it." David said, laughing.

"Yes." Jay said.

_No_

"Yes."

_NO_

"YES!!!" Jay yelled out.

_"NOOOOO!" _

Jay stopped, and laughed. "Well, uh, we heard about what happened earlier. Some people here were hurt badly. Some were killed. I know it is a tragedy..but the ones that lived, and the people here who will go to battle." Jay looked at the group. "We have one song for you.."

Jay went up to the mic.

_WHAT DON'T KILL YOU MAKE YOU MORE STRONG!!!!!!!!!_

Jay and the band began to play at the same time, making the crowd erupt, and David jumped up on the level Lee was on, playing his bass part proudly. At one point at the beginning, they all stopped, letting everyone just look in confusion. Jay smiled at them, and then began to play a faster riff. Raising his guitar in the air, flames burst from out of the ground, the crowd erupting. David jumped off the level, and went to his mic. Alan went to his as well, and Jay began to sing.

_You rise, _

_You fall,_

_You're down and you rise again_

David and Alan then became the backing vocalists.

_(What don't kill you make you more strong)_

Jay began to sing again.

_You rise_

_You fall_

_You're down and you rise again._

_(What don't kill you makes you more strong)_

_Rise, fall down, rise again._

_(What don't kill you make you more strong)_

_Rise, fall down, rise again!_

Jay then mimiced their lips as David and Alan sang.

_(What don't kill you make you more strong!)_

Jay then took singing again.

_Through black days,_

_through black nights,_

_through pitch black insights!_

They began to play the riff again, but then stopped, then went into the chrous. Jay began to sing as his two best friends backed him up.

_Breaking your teeth on the hard life coming_

_(Show your scars)_

_Cutting your feet on the hard earth running._

_  
(Show your scars)_

_Breaking your life, broken beat and scarred!_They went back to the verse riff again, Jay looking at David and smiling. he began to sing again. As he did, the crowd headbanged wildly, sticking their hands in the air as Jay pumped his in the air as well.

We die hard!

_The dawn, the death, the fight to the final breath._

_  
(What don't kill you make you more strong)_

_The dawn, the death, the fight to the final breath_

_  
(What don't kill you make you more strong)_

_Dawn, Death, Fight, the final breath_

_(What don't kill you make you more strong)_

_Dawn, Death, Fight, the final breath._

(What don't kill you make you more strong)

Jay stop playing his guitar for a moment.

_They scratched me_

_They scraped me_

Jay acted though he was scratching his face.

_They cut and rape me_

Jay acted like he was cutting himself, and then put his hands to his head. The word rape caused Aya to jump, and Jay noticed, then he had a guilty look on his face, but he started to sing the chorus apart again.

_Breaking your teeth on the hard life coming_

_  
(Show your scars)_

_Cutting your feet on the hard earth running_

_(Show your scars)_

_Breaking your life, broken beat and scarred_

_  
we die hard!_

Alan began to play another riff, as Jay, David, and actually Lee yelled out.

_HOI!!!!!!_

The rest of the band began to play again. The same riff. David took his chance, and jumped off the stage, right near the fence where the audience was, and was playing while running around. Lee was headbanging wildly while playing, while Alan was preparing for his solo, while Jay was about to yell into the mic.

_WE DIE HARD!_

Alan then played his guitar solo, showing how much emotion he could put into the solo. Grinning at the audience, he walked around stage, mostly paying attention to his guitar. Using alot of bending, he smirked as he made it slow, he pulled his guitar up in the air, then played again, then bend, pulling it up in the air everytime he did so. At the end of the solo, they began playing a fast riff, David hopping back up on the stage.

The three stood in a line, and headbanged infront of Lee, then ended, Jay going back to the mic.

_Breaking your teeth on the hard life coming_

_(Show your scars)_

_  
Cutting your feet on the hard earth running_

_  
(Show your scars)_

_Breaking your soul in a hard luck story_

_(Show your scars)_

Spilling your blood in the hot suns of glory

_(Show your scars)_

_Breaking your life,_

_Broken Beat and Scarred!_

_We die hard!_

_We die hard!_

The four kept playing, soaking in sweat, and at the very end of the song, Jay said in the mic. "DIE HARD!"

The crowd cheered as the band ended the song. They then switched to their original instruments. Jay smiled as he held his guitar.

"Well everyone, tonight's been fun. And we have a couple of more songs. Sadly, we're kind of tired." Everyone yelled out in disappointment, however, Jay hit a chord on his guitar.

"We'll be back of course, we're just gonna take a break. Don't worry bout it folks, we'll be back!" Jay said, and then he turned around, but then turned back around.

"How about one more?"

The crowd screamed, and Jay smiled.

"Well, we got one more...and this one is gonna rock. I want everyone to sing, I don't care if you can't. If you don't know it, just try and follow. Alright, ready?!"

Lee hit his symbals, then the song began. Jay hit the infamous beginning of Seek and Destroy. The rest of the band joined in, David jumping up and down, enjoying his bassline. Alan headbanged, then stopped, playing the riff, then the band joined back in. Jay went up to the mic.

_ALRIGHT!_

The band began the riff, Jay looking at everyone smiling. "Come on!" He began to sing.

_We're scanning the scene, _

_in Garden tonight. _

Changing the lyric from the city to Garden was a good idea, making everyone scream in joy.

_Looking for YOU! _

The whole band stopped for a moment and pointed at the audience, and then returned to playing.

_To start up a fight,_

_Theres a evil feeling in our brains,_

_but it's nothing new, _

_you know it drives us insane!_

David and Alan went up to their mics, both exhausted, sweaty, but sang anyway, both pratically growling into their mics.

_(RUNNING!)_

_On our way_

_(HIDING!)  
You will pray_

_(DYING!)  
A thousand deaths!_

Jay and Alan played a little something on their guitars, then the three began to sing again.

_(RUNNING!)  
On our way_

_(HIDING!) _

_You will pray_

_(DYING!)  
A thousand deaths!_

Jay and Alan did the same thing, but made it longer, this time, then went into the chorus.

_Searching!  
Seek and Destroy!_

Alan headbanged while David was grinning at the audience, his knees bent. Lee was smirking, hitting his drum set wildly.

_Searching!  
Seek and Destroy!_

_Searching!  
Seek and Destroy!_

"Now it's your alls turn!" Jay yelled out.

_Searching!_

Jay pointed at the audienece, who barely said the lyric. Jay sighed a bit. "It's alright try it again!" Jay stepped back from the mic, and this time, David began to sing. He had a growling voice, but was clean.

_There is no escape!_

and that's for sure!

This is the end, we won't take anymore!

Then, shockingly, Alan did the lead vocals, his voice all deep and growling.

_**Say goodbye **_

_**  
To the world you live in!**_

You have always taking,

_**But now your giving!**_Jay ran back up to his mic, providing he backing vocals for once. Alan, David, and Jay mixed up the vocals during this part.

_(RUNNING!)_

_**On your way**_

_(HIDING!)_

_You will pray!_

_(DYING!)  
A thousand deaths!  
(RUNNING!)  
__On your way_

_(HIDING!)  
You will pray!_

_(DYING!)  
__**A thousand deaths!**_

Alan took his part.

_**Searching**_

_**Seek and Destroy!**_

David took his.

_Searching_

_Seek and Destroy!_

Then the lead vocalist took his.

_Searching_

_Seek and Destroy!_

"Alright now you all again!" Jay yelled out. The three went up to their mics.

_**Searching!**_

The crowd yelled out: _SEEK AND DESTROY!_

The band still played the same riff, expect for Jay, who took his guitar off. "Ok everyone," Jay grabbed his mic and jumped off the stage. "sing along!" Jay ran up to a bunch of girls.

_Searching!!!!_

The girls screamed in their high voice. "Seek and Destroy!" Jay laughed.

"Little to girlie." Jay ran up to a group of guys.

_SEARCHING!_"SEEK AND FUCKING DESTROY!" The guys yelled out. Jay laughed harder.

"Nice." Jay ran up to Tiamatt.

_SEARCHING!_

Tiamatt just looked at him. "Fuck off." She said in a cold voice.

Jay smirked and went to the group of kids.

_SEARCHING!_

They didn't say anything, but Arx, who grabbed the mic.

_SEEK AND DESTROY!_Hiro laughed at his son's enthusiasm. Jay noticed, went up to him, and held the mic up to him.

_SEARCHING!_Hiro grinned. Then, sounded a bit like Jay, but a deeper voice.

_SEEK AND DESTROY!!!!_

Everyone was suprised by the similarity, but ignored it when Jay went up to Nick and Ish.

_SEARCHING!_The two looked at each other, obviously not wanting to scream it out, and confused why he came up to them. "Seek and Destroy..?"

Jay laughed, and was going back up on stage, but some girl that was all dressed up in make up grabbed his shirt, and ripped some of it off. Jay just looked at her, getting up on stage. The band still played. Jay went up to Alan.

_SEARCHING! _

"_SEEK _and wait what?" He made some of the crowd to laugh. Jay went up to Lee.

_SEARCHING!_

Lee randomly screamed like a girl, making the crowd to laugh. Jay went up to David, which made Fishie sigh in annoyance, knowing what was gonna happen.

_SEARCHING!_

"Dude what the hell happened to your shirt?" That surprised Fishie, but sighed in annoyance, but then laughed, when Jay said.

"Some slut tore it off." Jay laughed, and even the girl who tore it laughed.

Jay grabbed his guitar, and placed it on, then looked out to the audience. "EVERYONE!"

_SEARCHING! _

The whole Quad, everyone yelled out.

_SEEK AND DESTROY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Then Alan stopped, and Lee still played. Then the whole band joined in again, playing a fast riff. Jay stood near his mic, headbanging, as did David. Alan then did his guitar solo, which surprisingly, was pretty long. He didn't put much concentration, since this was the first solo he ever learnt. His fingers were incredibly fast, moving swiftly down and up the neck of the guitar. After the solo, they returned to the same riff. Jay went up to his mic.

_Our brains are on fire _

_With the feeling to kill_

_And it will not go away_

_Until our dreams are fufilled_

Jay smiled as he sang. One of the biggest smiles he ever had while playing a gig. Or, now, a concert.

_There is only one thing_

_On our minds_

_Don't try running away_

_Cause you're the one we will find_

They began the pre-chorus.

_(RUNNING!)  
On your way_

_(HIDING!)  
You will pray_

_(DYING!)_

_A thousand deaths._

Jay and Alan played the part over again.

_(RUNNING!) _

_On your way_

_(HIDING!)_

_You will pray_

_(DYING!)  
One thousand deaths!_

They began to the chorus. David going first.

_SEARCHING  
SEEK AND DESTROY!_

Then Alan.

_**SEARCHING  
SEEK AND DESTROY!**_

Then Jay.

_SEARCHING!  
SEEK AND DESTROY!_

Then Jay pointed to the audience. Who sang the final part.

_SEARCHING  
SEEK AND DESTROY!!!!_

"Ahahahahahaha!" Jay laughed, and they began to play the final part of the song. The crowd began to sing the part they were playing, the four getting in a "band huddle" and all headbanging. They had were having the time of their lives! Finally, the song ended, the crowd cheering. All the members got up, and Jay went up to the mic.

"Thank you Garden for joining us! This was possiblity the greatest concert we've done. Hahaha." Jay laughed. Lee jumped off the level he was, and he got near Jay. Alan and David walked near Jay, all bowing.

"However, this is not the end. We'll be back soon enough! I hope you will enjoy the next part! We need a break, so we'll see you then!" Jay said, and the lights went off. The lights turned back on, and the band was gone. Everyone cheered, screaming the band's name, over, over, and over....

**Locker room.**

"EXCELLENT CONCERT! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Excious yelled in amazement, as the band were all in towels, shirtless. None of them had any fat, well, besides David.

"Thank you Excious, we enjoyed it." Jay said, smiling, not opening his eyes. "By the way, where the showers?"

"Over there, why?" Excious began, but his eyes widened. "You all, don't take a shower together do you?"

Jay and Alan laughed, while David growled. "THAT WAS ONE FUCKING TIME! OK!?!?" Lee just ignored it.

Excious didn't ask any questions. "Umm..anyway, the orchstera did say they can play those parts, if you still wish to play it."

Jay smirked. "Alright, we will..just mind doing us a favor and letting us rest? Get us some formal shirts too!"

Excious nodded, about to leave, but David jumped up. "WAIT! Get us some chicks to wash us in the showe"

His three bandmates punched him.

"OW!"

**Still in the Quad, after the concert.**

**  
**Arx sighed as he sat on the stage. The whole place was empty, beside him and the group. Aya walked up to her son. "What's the matter honey?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. She then noticed his eyes on his father, who was standing there, smiling as he talked to Arxen and his old friends. Kadai, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Ara were talking to Tiamatt, who was explaining everything that was going on. Kratos, Nick, and the Symphonia gang were also near them. Fishie and her gang were looking around the place, seeing all the trash everywhere. Yuffie was standing near Hiro, smiling as Barret went on about a story.

"Who are those people..? Dad never told me about them..besides Arxen." Arx said. Ryu noticed his friend's sadness, and he dragged the blushing Gwen over to him. The children were near the Symphonia gang, listening to their parents talk.

"Those people..they're old friends of ours." Aya explained as vaugely as she could.

"But I've never heard of them!" Arx yelled out, getting everyone's attention. Arx noticed Hiro's eyes on him. Arx got up and looked at his father. "Who are those people!? I never heard of them before!"

Cloud looked at Hiro. "You never told him about us..?" Cloud was showing expression of hurt for the first time. Hiro looked over at Yuffie, who's face looked more hurt. Hiro walked a bit away from them.

"I had a perfectly good reason-" Hiro was about to explain.

"What good reason?" Kadai's evil eyes glared at Hiro.

Hiro looked down, a bit ashamed. "I..."

Yuffie got closer to Hiro and gently grabbed his arm. "Hiro, whatever the reason was, I'm sure it was a good reason, but your own son needs to know.."

"Yea, we've never heard of you guys either!"

Everyone looked at Zelos, who rubbed the back of his head. "Umm..well, maybe we have, but not the entire story.." Sheena elbowed her husband.

"Dumbass." She muttered.

Yuffie's grip got tighter. "Hiro, you have to tell everyone sometime...you can't keep it a secret forever. You can't keep what happen between-"

"Shut the fuck up Yuffie!"

Shockingly, that was Aya who said those words. Galn and Lila was as shocked as everyone else was.

Aya marched up to Yuffie and grabbed her by the arm, tearing her off her husband. Hiro was surprised. Arxen didn't say a thing, but on the inside. _Cat fight!_

"I know what you're trying to do!" Aya said, pointing her pale finger at Yuffie.

"What the hell am I doing Aya?!" Yuffie may of became more mature since Hiro's death, and over the course of being with him, but she still had the temper.

"You're trying to steal Hiro from me! Well to bad, he's mine now!"

"I wasn't trying to steal hi-"

Aya held her hand out, shooting a pink swirling ball at Yuffie, who dodged before it could hit her. The ball hit a near wall, but the wall was strong enough to not be completely destroyed by the blast.

"Stop lying!" Aya summoned her staff, while Yuffie took out her shurikens. Yuffie was about to charge at her, before Hiro appeared before the both of them. They both stopped.

Everyone stood their in shock as Hiro just looked down.

"Why do you two have to fight..?" Hiro muttered, making Aya and Yuffie feel a instant wave of guilt. They were both hurting him. Arx looked at his father, noticing something only he, Arxen, Nick, and Tiamatt noticed. A single tear came out of Hiro's eyes.

"Just stop, alright?" Hiro said, looking at Yuffie and Aya.

"Dad..."

Everyone looked at Arx, who was standing there in shock. "Umm..who is that lady..?" Arx said, looking at Yuffie.

Yuffie studied Arx. Arx had Aya's eyes, but had mostly his father's features. She noticed his father's personality and life within him.

"She...was my first love Arx."

The Symphonia gang gasped in surprise, while Arx studied the woman. He looked over at his father.

"So you just didn't kill Void with only Tiamatt and Arxen..did you? Void wasn't your only enemy, was he?"

Hiro shook his head. "No. Void wasn't my only enemy. I couldn't kill him by myself.." Hiro was expecting his son to understand, but was shocked when a random wave of light came his way. It was weak, so Hiro just blocked it. He noticed his son had his sword out.

Yuffie was expecting Hiro to beg his son to stop, but then noticed something in Hiro's eyes. Something, mature, responsible.

"Arx." Hiro said sternly. "Why did you do that?"

"Why have you lied to me!?" Arx yelled out. "I thought you could of taken Void all by yourself! I thought you said you destroyed Void with ease! You said mom was your first love!"

He had tears in his eyes, tears of disappointment that his own father lied to him.

Everyone watched the scene, as Hiro walked up to his son. Arx kept throwing light waves at him, while Hiro blocked them easily. Ryu watched his friend break down.

"So who's son am I!? Huh?!" Arx yelled out in confusion. He didn't understand why he was feeling the way he was. He felt, betrayed. He didn't know why his father would lie to him for all these years.

Hiro did not answer.

"Who really killed Void!? Who was that man!? Why did he automaclly want to kill me!? What did he do to mom!?"

Tiamatt felt horrible for Arx. She knew it was his teenage confusion. She has tried to convince Hiro for the last couple of years to tell Arx the story, but he never did.

When Hiro got up to his son, he grabbed his son's hand that was holding the sword. Hiro then backhanded his son across the face, making Arx drop the sword. Arx stood there, shocked that his own father, who never touched him, hit him.

"That's not how a man acts Arx. That's not how a Aoyama acts." Hiro said in a stern voice, taking his son off the stage forcefully. Ryu was shocked by Hiro's actions. Hiro was a legendary hero, but he was being a jerk to his friend.

Yuffie then noticed that Hiro was acting like a father. All of Avalance, and the Remnants, were shocked.

Arx looked up at his father, his eyes filled with tears. Cloud thought that Hiro would feel guilty, but was shocked when Hiro just shook his head.

"Arx. Grow up."

Those words stunned his son.

"You'll go through life with people lying to you, trust me, I've been down that road. It was wrong for me to lie, but what else could I do? Yet you had no right to disrespect me." Hiro said sternly, letting go of his son's arm.

Arx looked down, still silently crying, a red mark on his face from where his father hit him.

Razen, who was sitting in the bleachers above, watch the scene. He was proud of his son for being a father, but was disappointed that it had to go to Hiro hitting his grandson.

Hiro then noticed what he did to Arx, and he put his hand on his son's head. Arx looked up. Hiro rubbed his head a bit, smiling. "Do you want to hear the truth though..?" Hiro asked. Arx just nodded.

Hiro sighed, and went over to the stage, jumping up. He sat down, and he put his head in his hands.

_"Now..choose who you love...or I'll kill them both!"_

_"That's all I am interested in telling you patheic fools, before you all die. Now, if you actually live, I will be waiting for you all. Especially you." _

_"Come boy! Your life will end by the darkness in my sword!"_

_"I am your dark! You are my light, as I am your dark! If you kill me, you have NOTHING LET BOY!"_

"Hello...Hiro".

Hiro shook a bit, making everyone just to look at him, shocked, and confused.

"It all began...with a boat ride.."

**Yo peeps! It's CR11 aka Jay. Whatever you want to call me! Another long chapter from me. I'll be handling the next chapter too. I hope you all enjoy this, and I'm sorry if I made any mistakes!**

CR11


	43. End of the Concert

_**Hi again! It's CR11. Yep..finishing the concert chapter for Fishie. Also..if you're expecting me to explain my whole series of stories in this chapter, than your sadly mistaken. If you ARE interested in my stories..please check them out and leave some thoughts. Yes it's wrong of me to advertise but hey. :3 No one reads em! Well, here we go. By the way, if you wish to listen to how the music is done, listen to Metallica's S&M, 1999. Youtube. My grandpa took me there...haha. 10 years ago..was 7.**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

Hiro explained pretty much everything to all of them. The true story, the things the history books did not say about it. However, Hiro did not explain almost everything, especially his feelings about the whole incident. Everyone who was not apart of the story were sitting there shocked. However, Hiro continued.

"In the end, me and Void had one final face-off. I ended it, but sacrificing almost everything I had." Hiro explained, his hands together, as he looked at everyone.

"So Void was truly that.." Zelos began, and Hiro nodded.

"Void was a incredibley powerful being. He had enough power to destroy a world..a universe even, if he was at full power.." Hiro said.

"But..Mister Aoyama." Hiro looked at Ryu. "Umm, how were you able to defeat him by yourself?"

"Don't get mistaken." Tiamatt said, as she was leaning against the stage as well, as she helped Hiro explain the story. "Hiro himself is a incredibley powerful being like Void, if he was at full power."

"Really?" Kratos asked, shocked too.

"Yes. Hiro.." She eyed him. "Probably has enough power to fight a Keeper, if he knew how to control-"

"A impossible power to control."

Everyone turned around to see Razen. He was looking directly at his son.

"That power Tiamatt..couldn't be control, as Void couldn't control his. Only spur moments of fear, anger, sadness, or true happiness can trigger it. If he activated now..you wouldn't have to worry about Dilex. However, I don't know if Hiro will EVER be able to activate it again, he probably never will."

"You mean his true Seraphim form?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"No. A Seraphim's true power. Something that no Seraphim before Hiro could do. Hiro is the prodigy, the King of Seraphims. If any Seraphim was alive, they would treat Hiro with such respect." Razen explained, rubbing his chin, smiling at Hiro. He was proud. Hiro smiled a bit as well.

"Wait, so techinally..Hiro is the big boss of all Seraphims and angels?" Zelos asked.

"Pretty much." Razen said, shrugging.

"So does that mean..we have to bow to him?" Colette asked.

"If you're a angel, you should bow to Sir Hiro!" Galn said, but Hiro shook his head.

"No. I do not wish you all would treat me with such royal respect." Hiro said, shrugging.

"Hiro, son, you are the King..you deserve it." Razen said, but Hiro sighed.

"No dad, I don't. I don't want it. It's just a title to me.." Hiro explained, shaking his head as he jumped off the stage.

"Dad." Everyone looked at Arx.

"When we were fighting that Lukon guy, he seemed to know you. He wants to fight a Seraphim." Arx said, and Hiro smirked a bit.

"Well..if I ever see him..I'll make sure to give him a true Seraphim fight. I'll kick his ass."

"The King of Angels...loyal, kind, caring, but cocky." Tiamatt said, laughing. Everyone laughed a bit.

"Hiro," People turned to Nick. "from what we heard from that story, it does sound like you deserve that title. King of Angels seems apporipate for you."

"Sounds too...boastful." Hiro said.

"Yea, but hell Hiro it's probably true, you're the strongest angelic being in this room." Tiamatt said, making Kratos pout.

Aya smiled slightly. "So..if I'm married to the King of Angels..does that mean I'm the Queen?"

Arx jumped up and smiled. "And I'm the Prince!"

"Stop, guys, stop. I'm not a King. I'm just a guy. I'm Hiro Aoyama, and I just happen to be a Seraphim." Hiro said, annoyed.

"Happens to be the Seraphim that killed the God of Demons?" Razen asked.

"Happens to be the Seraphim that saved so many lives that day?" Tiamatt asked.

"Happens to be the Seraphim that probably has boned so many women?" Zelos asked, snickering, which made Sheena hit him where the sun don't shine.

"Yea..besides what dumbass said, that all just happened." Hiro said.

"Well..whatever Hiro. You'll be the King of Angels to us." Cloud said.

"You earned that title so many years ago..infact, we should put it in the history books."

Hiro sighed..but smiled a bit. Because how everyone was so stubborn..

"Anyway..." Hiro stopped them all. "Shouldn't we go get something to eat before the second half of the concert starts?"

"Oh yea!"

"We should!"

"Come on, to the Mess Hall!" Lloyd said, running out, as his family laughed and followed. The Final Fantasy gangs besides Yuffie and Arxen walked along. Tiamatt smiled as she and Kratos walked by Hiro, Tiamatt patting him on the shoulder.

"King of Brats too.."

Hiro smirked, and as they walked out, Arx went up to his father. "Dad..I'm sorry."

Hiro smiled. "It's alright.." Hiro said, looking up to see Aya, smiling. Arxen was smirking, giving him the thumbs up, while Yuffie had a small smile as well. "Well, come on, let's get something to eat."

"Yea!" Arx ran up to his mom and they both began to walk to the mess hall, as Arxen followed. Hiro began too, when Yuffie stopped him.

She kissed him on the cheek, and whispered in his ear.

"You'll always be my king..."

Hiro smiled a bit, and Yuffie looked at him. She smiled as well. They began to walk, and talk, like they use too.

Aya, however, in the distance from them, was looking at them without them knowing. Anger, jealously, and sadness filled her.

----------------------------------------

_Locker rooms_

"So I was like..bitch I don't want a cheeseburger, I want a chicken sandwhich, and she was-"

"David we heard this story 53 times!" Alan yelled as he was dressing in more formal wear. They were performing a concert with the orchestra. Jay and Alan wore silk, black shirts, that were bought by Jay's grandfather for them. They were long sleeved, and they wore black pants, and black dress shoes.

David wore the same, expect a short sleeved black dress shirt. Lee wore black dress pants that were cut to make them shorts, and a white tight shirt.

"Yea well..." David said, and Jay laughed a bit.

"He's just sad because he can't make another story up." Jay said, and David glared at Jay.

"Fuck you Miss Daisy."

"Anyway," Lee cut them off. "isn't Nothing Else Matters a bad song to start off with? Why don't we start with something...heavier?"

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"You know..how about Battery? I sneaked towards Excious before the show and told them to learn that, just for fun."

"Well.." Jay began, but Alan nodded.

"Hell yea, I'm totally up for something fast in the beginning. Love Battery."

"Same with me motherfucker, let's get some anger and aggression out first." David said, laughing.

Jay sighed. He always had to agree. "Alright.."

"Plus...Jay are you sure you want to do Hero?"

Everyone sat there in silence as Jay put his cross necklace on.

"Did you bring the Les Paul?"

"Yea, Jay I did...in the case..." Alan muttered, and Jay nodded.

"We can do it."

Jay yawned as he sat down, waiting.

"So what you guys think of this whole thing? Coming to this world, playing to fictional characters?" David asked, while Lee smirked.

"Fucking unreal." Lee said simply, as Alan nodded in agreement.

"Well..I've put some thought into it. What if we ourselves are fictional?" Jay asked, while the three others looked at Jay.

"...The fuck you talking bout?"

"Well, I mean, think about it. In this world, these people believe that they are real, and that they did not know they were actually video game characters that were created by us. Imagine if we're the same way. God must of had a real way of doing all this." Jay said.

"Never thought about it that way." David said, and Alan nodded.

"Who knows who is true or who is not. I think we're all real. Just someone pulling the strings..as we are in this world, as God is in ours."

The four were Christian, they just don't talk about religion much.

"Who knows. Anyway..what you think of some of the girls here? Makes you want to forget all about Hiroko huh Jay?"

"Yep, guess so. I'll have to forget her." **(AN: Long story irl...)**

"Maybe you could hook up with that Yuffie chick."

"Hiro would fucking kill me. Plus I don't like Yuffie." Jay said.

"True." Alan said.

"I'd do her!" David said proudly, but Lee sighed.

"David you'd do ANYONE." Lee said, shaking his head. David looked at Lee, smiling.

"True. Besides that one little girl...what's her name...the one that kicked me."

"Cassie?"

"There is NO WAY I would get with her..NEVER....until shes 18." 

"Pervert..."

"Excuse me." Everyone looked to see a man with headphones on.

"You're all on in 10 minutes."

"Alright..tell the orchestra there is a change in the setlist. Battery will be are opener." Jay said.

"Alright." The man said, leaving.

"Well..you ready for one more big bash?" Jay asked, and the three nodded. The four stood up and got in a huddle.

"Can't believe this is our big gig.." David said.

"Biggest one we'll ever have..."

The four were splitting in 2010, their final year in highschool. They had no clue where they would go, where they would stay. But these band years would be with them forever.

"Anyway...let's go. Biggest show ever." Jay said, smiling. The four smiled, and then let go.

------------------------------------

_The Quad_

The crowd was waiting, waiting for the band to appear. Once again, the gang was infront row. They saw the orchestra setting around where David would run around. It was a big area, and it had enough for the whole orchestra, which had 200 people. The instructor was near the exit, standing on a pedstal. He didn't block anyone, luckily.

He tapped three times, and began a piece that sounded awfully familar to Metallica fans. Infact, it was the acoustic guitar intro to Battery, done by orchstrea. As it proceeded, the lights were totally dark on the stage, the band getting up. Jay used his Ibanez custom, while Alan used his RR2, David his Rickenbacker.

As the orchestra came to a close, the band began, Jay doing the intro riff, the light on him. Everyone cheered, as the band started to play. They whistled too, because of how they were dressed. Sharp dressed men, how women liked it.

_Hoi! _

The riff was extremely fast, the band headbanged wildly, Jay went up to the mic, and began to sing.

_Lashing out the action, returning the reaction_

_Weak are ripped and torn away_

_Hypnotizing power, crushing all that cower_

_Battery is here to stay_

People were standing there, utterly shocked on how Jay could play such a fast song, and sing fast at the same time. Even Jay always wondered how he did that, guess it was either years of practice or just normal to him.

_Smashing through the boundaries_

_lunacy has found me_

_cannot stop the Battery_

Everytime the word 'battery' would come up, David and Alan voiced it.

_Pounding out aggression_

_turns into obsession_

_cannot kill the Battery_

David stopped, and began to headbang wildly at the audience. Unlike before, the stage was kept cool, making them sweat less. Usually, during regular gigs, the band kept the stages or wherever they were hot as hell. Jay began to sing again, this time by himself.

_Cannot kill the family_

_Battery is found in me_

_Battery_

_Battery_

The band began headbanging again, Alan more wildly than others, but then it came to where Jay had to sing again. However, before, a small solo came, and Jay took care of it.

_Crushing all deceivers, mashing non-believers_

_never ending potency_

_Hungry violence seeker, feeding off the weaker_

_Breeding on insanity_

Nick listened to the lyrics, and put thought into them. What could they mean? However, Ish already knew. He laughed while he saw Nick thinking.

_Smashing through the boundries_

_lunacy has found me_

_cannot stop the Battery_

Hiro smiled, and had a idea. He went over to Arx, and whispered in his ear. Arx smiled, and ran up to Arxen, and shoved him. Arxen was about to say something, but saw Hiro's smile. Arxen knew, and he shoved back. They started the infamous mosh pit.

_Pounding out aggression_

_turns into obsession_

_cannot kill the Battery_

Tiamatt watched as they did the mosh pit, and smiled, shaking her head. Kratos looked in curiousty.

_Cannot kill the family_

_Battery is found in me_

_Battery_

_Battery_

_Yea~_

The band stopped, and the violinist were the only ones playing. Jay held his hands in the air.

"Are you all alive?!" He yelled out, and the crowd yelled.

"Are you all alive?!" He yelled out again, and the crowd yelled even louder. He smiled, copying James Hetfield. They began to play again, but Jay yelled into the mic.

"SHOW ME!!!!"

Alan began a very, very epic solo, bending, not even watching his fingers, he was a total natural, and after he was done, the band began a epic headbanging ring. At the end of it, Lee quickly did a drum solo, then they began to play again.

_Circle of Destruction, Hammer_

_comes crushing_

_Powerhouse of energy_

_Whipping up a fury, Dominating flurry_

_We create the Battery_

Jay let Alan yell the next battery out.

_Smashing through the boundries_

_lunacy has found me_

_cannot stop the __**Battery!**_

Alan roared the word, still playing his guitar with ease.

_Pounding out aggression_

_turns into obsession_

_cannot kill the __Battery!_

David yelled his, a little bit more cleaner than Alan's. Jay smiled to the audience.

_Cannot kill the family_

_Battery is found in me~_

_Battery_!

_**Battery!**_

_Battery!_

_B__**a**__t__t__**e**__r__**y!**_

The end of the song was a repeated riff, the band headbanging, then finally, the true end happened, the band slowed it down a bit, and then, they did a epic climax, with Lee banging on the drums, Alan doing a incredible solo with the wah-wah and the whammy on his guitar. The song ended.

The lights then went out, everyone loking around, confused. In the dark, Jay got a chair, and got his Gibson Explorer out, pointing to a man who was able to see him. The man switched something, and Jay nodded. Alan got his KH-II as David got his Fender Precision Bass.

The lights began to come back on slowly, then Jay began playing a very simple beginning, all open notes, and everyone who knew the song roared, as the orchestra began to play as well. It was Nothing Else Matters, a soft, love song, however, was still metal either way. Alan began his small solo, the sound wasn't distorted, more clearer. The guitars were the only things playing, besides the orchestra. As they played, Hiro and Yuffie knew this song. They looked at each other, and looked away. Aya noticed this, and looked down, but kept holding her husband's hand. Jay began to sing.

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

Jay's eyes were closed as he sang, his voice softer than the first song.

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

Arxen sighed as he held Larsina's hand, looking at the couples near him. They were all getting together, getting close. Arxen noticed Zek and Rachel were dancing, Rachel's head on his chest. He then noticed that most of the people around began slow dancing, for some odd reason. At a metal concert, hard to believe. However, Arxen looked at Larsina.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" He asked, and Larsina giggled, nodding. They began to dance as well.

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

"This is a beautiful song.." Colette said, smiling, Lloyd grabbing her hand. Colette looked at him, smiling even more. Lloyd smiled as well, his heart fluttering. He was so happy that she was still there, that the events years ago did not take her away from him.

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

Sheena sighed, and noticed how romantic this song was, a small smile on her face, but she was surprised when Zelos put his arms around her. She smiled. "This is a beautiful song..." She repeated Colette without even knowing.

"Not as beautiful as you, my darling.." Zelos said, this time, sweetly, innocently. He did not sound like the ladies' man he once was. Sheena smiled, so happy that he said that, in the way that he did.

Cloud and Tifa were dancing, Tifa smiling, blushing slightly. "This was the song we danced to..at our wedding." She muttered, and Cloud nodded.

"Yea..I remember. Hiro picked it out before we even were planning..I was against it. But now..I'm so happy, that it's our song." Cloud said, and Tifa kissed him, then laid her head on his chest, smiling as he held her.

The drums and the bass came in, Jay continued singing.

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

Shockingly, when David sang, and when he played, he was much different than his perverted self. He was looking at the couples, feeling good for them inside. When he sang, his voice was clear, and went so well with Jay's.

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

The guitars began to play a small part, and Jay did a small solo part.

Tiamatt and Kratos weren't dancing, niether were Yuffie, Aya, and Hiro. Tiamatt was pretty quiet. She knew that this could be the last romantic moments with Kratos. Kratos looked at her, and felt pain in his heart. He didn't want her being absolutely quiet being one of those moments. So, Kratos held his hand out to Tiamatt, who shook her head, however, Kratos kept holding it, and Tiamatt finally took it. They started to dance, Tiamatt smiling, placing her head on Kratos' chest. Kratos laid his head on hers.

"I love you Kratos Aurion..."

"I love you, Tiamatt Seirei Aurion..."

Hiro noticed the moment, and he smiled, so happy for them. He then looked at Aya, who had her head on Hiro's shoulder, still holding his hand. To the other side, Yuffie was standing. She then looked at Hiro, and blushed a bit. She reached down, and secretly grabbed his hand. Hiro had no objections.

Elsewhere, Gwen, Ryu, and Arx were standing. Gwen was blushing a bit at Arx, and Ryu noticed. He smiled, and nudged Arx, who looked at him. Ryu pointed at Gwen, who looked away. Arx blinked, but then got it. He didn't seem to mind, he didn't know that Gwen liked him.

"Excuse me, Gwen?" Arx said, and Gwen looked at him.

"Yes Arx...?" She asked, her voice very shy, and low, but with Arx's angelic hearing, he heard.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Arx asked, smiling his smile, which made Gwen to blush even more. However, like his father, Arx was completely oblivious to it.

"Yes..I'd love to." She said, and Arx put his arms around her waist, as Gwen placed her arms timidly across his neck. Ryu sat there and giggled.

Arxen and Hiro looked at Arx, smiling. Arxen didn't know Arx well, but he felt proud for some reason. Hiro felt even more, and smiled.

Jay began to sing again, noticing the couples. He saw how the effect of their music worked on them, making all the couples, even people who just like each other, be together. Jay couldn't help but smile as he sang.

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters!_

He put a bit more emotion into his singing.

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

David began too

_Never cared for what they say_

_Never cared for games they play_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_And I know_

_Yea, yea, YEA!!!!_

The distortion came on, and Alan did the solo, making it alot different from the original, with more hammer ons/pull offs, and slides, at the end of the solo, the song began to slow down again, the orchestra getting quiet again, Jay and Alan became the only ones playing again. Jay sang the final lyrics, the couples stopped dancing and looked at him.

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_No nothing else matters_

They began to do the beginning again, Jay and Alan not even looking, their eyes closed. The song ended, and everyone cheered loud.

Then this is where it truly got emotional, Alan switched to his Gibson Flying V, and David stayed with his Fender Precision Bass. Lee stood up, and grabbed a black pair of drumsticks with the words: _Peace, Love, Happiness. _They looked old, and unused. Jay went backstage, making everyone sit there in surprise.

-----------

Downstairs, in the locker room, Jay turned on the light, and went under a bench, a old black case sitting there. He pulled it out, and opened it. A sunburst, gold humbucker Gibson Les Paul sat there. The strings were incredibly shiny, as was the whole guitar. It looked perfect, and Jay closed the case. He picked the case up, and walked back up the stairs, handing his Explorer to a man, who gave him the piece to the amps. He walked out on the stage.

----------

Everyone still cheered, however, were surprised when Jay didn't do anything, as the band was absolutely silent. They all had their hands together, and they were looking down. Jay picked the chair up and gave it to the person that ran out to get it. He then sat the case down gently, and then opened it, taking the Les Paul out.

Fishie realized what he was doing, and she shushed everyone around her. Eventually, it got around to the whole stadium, that shut up. Jay put the Les Paul around him, putting on a old strap with the same words as the drum sticks. Jay hit a chord, the sound of the Les Paul sounding beautifully.

Jay turned to the audience, and walked up to the mic.

"Twelve years ago, I walked in to my grandfather's room. He was a rich man, a very intelligent man. Born in the 1940's, he got his first guitar when he was 13, a Gibson acoustic. However, it was stolen. So, sometime, I do not know when, my grandfather bought this Les Paul. As I was saying, I walked into his room, to see him looking at it. I was five years old, I walked over to him and asked what it was. He told me that it was a guitar, a instrument that plays music. I was curious, so I asked about it. He told me everything, then, he forced me, at the age of five, to play." Jay laughed a bit.

Alan walked up to the mic. "I remember, meeting Pops. I was just starting the band with Jay, my Gibson Flying V my first guitar. I was playing with Jay, and he walked in. He looked at me, and asked what I could play, first thing I ever asked him. Of course, I said Metallica," When Alan did that, his did the devil horns, sticking his tounge out, people laughing. "the first thing he did was smack me. He told me. 'How do you think heavy metal began? Rock and Roll. How do you think Rock and Roll was started? The blues. Get to learning the blues boy."

Alan laughed a bit. "Of course...I thought about it, and then I got to playing the blues. Thanks to him..I can solo like I can today. I also remember, coming to his house when Jay was there, crying my eyes out. My Flying V was destroyed by a bunch of neighborhood kids. Furious, his grandfather left. He came back hours later, giving me this.." Alan pointed at his Flying V. "He gave me this, and told me not to put up with kids shit. That's why I'm so big today." Everyone laughed, as Alan smiled. "This Flying V is my memento from him.." Alan said, his smile becoming sad.

Lee went up to David's mic.

"I remember my first practice with these guys. I had a pair of old shitty drumsticks, and they broke. I was really embarrassed, and my drumset was a piece of shit. Then Pops came in. He looked at my drumset, laughed. He then tore it apart, smashing it, killing the bassdrum. I was on the verge of tears, David was cussing at him," Everyone laughed, David gave a thumbs up. "however, Alan and Jay just sat there, watching. After he was done, he looked at me. 'Want a real drumset?' The drumset wasn't even a gift from my parents. Some dude just gave them to me, and he was a stoner too. No, it wasn't Alan.." Everyone laughed again.

"Anyway, I went with him to another room, then I saw a 8 piece drumset, Tama, like these. I was shocked. He then handed me these..." Lee held them up in the air. "He told me: 'Kid, these drums are yours now.', and I just sat there in shock. That drumset now, is sitting at my house. I bought these Tama drums, and I only use these for gigs. For me just playing...I use the ones he gave me. These drumsticks, however, I never used at all. I let these travel with me. These drumsticks are my memento from him." Lee said, looking down again.

David then began to talk.

"Well, first off, ladies, I'm single, and I'm a bassist..." Women booed. "Anyway, I truly met Pops on the third practice, when I came with my bass. We were gonna play at his house, and he drove us. We ate at old Rally's, and I loved it, however, when we got back, my bass was gone. I spent so much money on that, from working my ass off. I cried, I did, I'm not gonna lie. Pops didn't say a word, while everyone else was giving me pity. Finally, when we got to his house, he took me into a room. He opened up a case, and handed me this baby." David pointed at his white Fender Precision bass, with a red sparkling guard. "A 1969 Fender Precision Bass. This thing has been with me for so long. I love it so much. And this, is my memento from him."

Jay then continued.

"This man..was more than just a man to us. He was our hero, our manager, our friend, our grandfather. My best friend outside of the band..the person I trusted more than anyone. The person I could stay with and never fight. The man who made me who I am today, the man who didn't let us give up on music. This song was his favorite....and we now will play it for you...it is called Hero of the Day." Jay said, and everyone kept silent.

Jay began the opening riff, and the orchestra came on, people began to cheer. The band began to play as well, all of them not headbanging or anything, just playing. Jay began to sing.

_The window burns to light the way back home_

_A light that warms no matter where they go_

The band began to pick up, Jay's voice trying not to strain.

_They're off to find the hero of the day_

_But what if they should fall by someone's wicked way_

Hiro noticed how tense his creator was. How emotional he seemed.

_Still the window burns_

_Time so slowly turns_

_And someone there is sighing_

_Keepers of the flames_

_Do you feel your name?_

_Did you hear your babies crying?_

They went back to the slow part, Jay trying to hold himself back. Tiamatt noticed how hard he was trying.

_Mama they try and break me_

_Still they try and break me_

Lloyd noticed the tension too, how hard the band was trying to hold themselves together. He felt sadness for them, and everyone else did as well.

_Excuse me while I tell them how to feel_

_These things we turn to me that still seem real_

They began to pick up again, Jay trying his hardest. He knew the rest of the guys were about to break too. This song was so hard to play, because it reminds them of all the things he did for them. How close he was to us.

_Now deservingly this easy chair_

_But the rocking starts the wheels of this play_

Jay felt the tears coming. Alan, Lee, and David did as well.

_Don't want your hate_

_But the fist I make_

_For you still no fear_

_No not on me_

_So please excuse me while I tell them how I feel_

Then they were about to break down, because this was Jay's grandfather's favorite part, the solo was, and it was getting close. David sang the echoing vocals to go with Jay. He also sychonized the harmony of their voices at one point in the song.

_But now the dreams end_

_(And now the dreams end)_

_They everlast the night_

_So build a wall, behind it crawl_

_(So build a wall, behind it crawl)_

_And hide until it's light_

Jay then started to cry, as did the rest of the band. He still sang, and was still playing. The whole band sounded fine, but the tears fell. Everyone near them noticed, and they didn't make fun of them, or say a word.

_So can you hear your babies crying now?_

Then Jay began the solo on the Les Paul, a simple one, but he put so much emotion into it. The band started to get into the groove, headbanging, but still their tears came. They played their instruments, their emotions at a peak. At the end of the solo, Jay went back up to the mic, beginning to sing, this time alot of emotion coming, as David sang as well.

_Still the window burns_

_Time so slowly turns_

_And someone there is sighing_

_Keepers of the flames_

_Did you hear your name?_

_Did you hear your babies crying?_

They returned to the bridge, David doing the same thing as before.

_But now the dreams end_

_(And now the dreams end)_

_They everlast the night_

_(So build a wall, behind it crawl)_

_And hide until it's light_

Then Jay sang the last part with a bit of a growl.

_So can't you hear your babies crying now?_

He then began to sing the last part, still tearing, as was the whole band, everyone still cheering, not commenting on them crying. David helping.

_Oh they try and break me_

_Oh they try and break me_

_Oh they try and break me_

_Oh they try_

_Oh they try_

He sang the same thing again, this time David singing too.

_Oh they try and break me_

_(Oh they try and break me)_

_Oh they try and break me_

_(Oh they try and break me)_

_Oh they try and break me_

_(Oh they try and break me)_

_Oh they try_

_Oh they try_

They began a little jamming at the end, and Jay went up to the mic. "Papa." The one word he said. They then ended the song, the lights going off again, the room erupting in a appaluse, for them playing well again, and for the grandfather.

The lights remained off for a little while, everyone not commenting. Hiro was curious what took them so long.

On the stage, the guys were in the band huddle. The people were switching instruments, and Jay was sniffing.

"Ok guys..this is it. Final three songs..." Jay said, and the three didn't respond, it was to dark to see them nodding. "We will put all the energy we have into this, are you all ready?"

"I was born ready motherfucker!" David said.

"Let's get this done, so we can eat!" Lee said.

"I'm always up for it." Alan said.

Jay smiled, and grabbed his ESP Truckster. "Let's get this on then."

The crowd was still cheering, then all of a sudden, the lights shined, but only the dark shadowy images of the band was shown, playing a very, very famous riff. The orchestra played at the same time, everyone cheering loud. People felt chills in their spines, from excitement, the excitement of hearing this infamous song played live with a orchestra. Finally, as it got to the main riff, flames popped out of the stage as Jay began singing, playing his ESP Truckster.

_Yeah, oh yea, let loose baby!_

It was none other than _Enter Sandman_. David played his Epiphone EB-3 bass, as Alan played his KH-II again. Everyone cheered as the band played with alot of energy, the sadness gone, replaced with happiness and excitement. Jay went up to the mic and began the song.

_Say your prayers, little one,_

_Don't forget my son,_

_To include everyone._

The orchestra was playing very well with the song, as everyone moshed and cheered so loud.

_I'll tuck you in,_

_Warm within,_

_Keep you free from sin,_

_Till the sandman he comes_

David began to sing the backing vocals along with Jay.

_Sleep with one eye open,_

_Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit Light!_

Jay smiled.

_What is it?_

The crowd roared back.

_INTO NIGHT!_

Jay and David began to sing again. Lee beating the simple drum beat.

_Take my hand,_

_We're off to never-never land._

_YEA!_

The band began the main riff again, the orchestra doing their thing, the conductor smiling, loving this song. Alan went up to his wah-wah pedal, and played a small trick solo on his guitar, then ended it. Jay began.

_Somethings wrong, shut the lights,_

_Heavy thoughts tonight, _

_And they aren't of Snow White_

David smiled as he went back up to his mic.

_Dreams of war,_

_Dreams of liars,_

_Dreams of dragon's fire,_

_And of things that will bite,_

They began the chorus again, the crowd jumping.

_Exit Light!_

Jay pointed at the audience.

_INTO NIGHT!_

"Haha!" Jay laughed, starting to sing again.

_Take my hand._

_We're off to never never land._

_That's RIGHT!_

Alan then played the solo, using mostly his wah-wah, with incredible ease. The orchestra playing very well at the same time, as Jay and David played near Lee. After the solo, David went up to the mic. "Put your hands together!" They began to clap as a recording came on over the whole entire stadium.

_Now I lay me down to sleep  
(Now I lay me down to sleep)_

_Pray the Lord, my soul to keep_

_(Pray the Lord, my soul to keep)_

_If I die, before I wake_

_(If I die, before I wake)_

_Pray the Lord, my soul to take_

_(Pray the Lord, my soul to take)_

Jay laughed a bit evily and began to sing again.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word_

_And nevermind that noise you heard_

As he sang, his voice had more growl to it. David joined in, his voice having more growl.

_It's just the beast under your bed,_

_In your closet,_

_In your head!_

They began the chorus again, Alan near Lee, headbanging wildly, as Jay sang. David headbanged to a group of women, who actually screamed for him.

_Exit Light!  
Into Night!  
Grain of sand!_

Jay did a quick guitar slide, making everyone cheer.

_Exit Light!  
Into Night!  
Take my hand,_

_We're off to never never land..._

The lights turned off, everywhere in the stadium, making people scream, and cuss. It acted like the power was out. However, they heard a noise from the double bass section in the orchestra. People cheered louder and louder as they kept making that noise. Finally, the orchstrea began to play again, the lights flashing. Then the flames appeared, this time, covering the whole stage.

_BOO!_

The flames died down, and the band still played, unafraid. They felt so confident.

_Yea yea, woah...yea._

_No woah woah..._

_Ha._

David began to sing along with Jay.

_(We're off to never-never land)_

_Take my hand_

_(We're off to never-never land)_

_Take my hand~_

_(We're off to never-never land)  
Yea!_

They played the end of the song, Jay going up to the audience. Everytime they said 'hoi', Jay punched his fist in the air, making the crowd to copy him.

_Hoi_

_Hoi_

_Hoi_

The band and the orchestra changed the riff for a moment, then went back to the normal riff.

_Hoi_

_Hoi_

_Hoi_

They changed it one last time, and did the riff before the chorus, then did a epic climax. Alan began a very epic solo with his wah-wah pedal, as Lee finished with a drum solo. The flames surronded them again, then the lights lowered as the flames died.

Gunshots were heard, the lights flashing. Explosions, noise of war. Avalance, The Remnants, and Hiro were shooken up, which made The Symphonians to look at them strangely. However, Hiro shook it off.

Finally, after a minute of the repeating war noises, a intro was heard, the light appearing on Jay, who was playing the opening intro to the infamous _One_, the great Garden Orchestra playing along with him. He played on his Jackson RR1. The second light appeared and it shined on Alan, who started the solo on his Jackson RR3. After the solo, the two played the intro at the same time, the lights shining on Lee and David. David kept his previous bass, they then began to play the song together.

The song was slow in the beginning, no one actually knew this song besides those from the real people. Chris was freaking out because they were playing it, while Madison watched in awe at how easy it was to them. Dam was to busy glaring at AJ, who was flirting with a SEED student.

Jay began to sing the lyrics, his voice light, but the lyrics were dark.

_I can't remember anything,_

_Can't tell if this is true, or dream_

_Deep down inside I feel to scream,_

_This terrible silence stops me._

The kids weren't affected by it at all, because it didn't sound scary at all. Hiro liked it, never hearing it before. The song must of not of been as popular in their world as in his creator's.

_Now that the war is through with me,_

_I'm waking up I cannot see,_

_That theres not much left of me._

_Nothing is real but pain now_

The distortion came on, the people started cheering as the orchestra played a rhythm that went great with the band. The chorus was mostly power chords, yet it was simple.

_Hold my breath as I wish for death,_

_Oh please God, wake me._

They went back to the main simple riff, everyone's cheering went back down, yet they still felt the excitment. Jay began to sing again.

_Back in the womb it's much to real,_

_In pumps life that I must feel._

_Can't look forward to reveal_

_Look to the time when I lived._

As Jay sang, David sang some of the lyrics, his voice in perfect harmony.

_Fed through the tube that sticks in me,_

_Just like a wartime novelty,_

_Tied to machines that make me be_

Jay growled:

_Cut this shit off from me._

They began the great chorus again.

_Hold my breath as I wish for death,_

_Oh please god, wake me._

_Please God wake me.._

Jay began to play the solo, his fingers moving slowly, but a bit fast in the middle and the end. At the end of it, he did a slide on the guitar, and began to sing again.

_Now the world is gone, I'm just one._

_Oh God help me_

_Hold my breath as I wish for death,_

_Oh please God, help me._

Jay sounded like he was begging desperately:

_Help me!!_

They began to play the interlude, the three stringed players walking around the stage, playing it with ease. Hiro noticed how in sync they were with the song, showing the emotion that they should in the song. They didn't smile, they didn't laugh normally, they acted the way you need to, to feel one with the music. Finally, the interlude was going down, Lee playing the double bass part, and the guitars held.

The bridge came, the lights flashing. Everyone cheered loud, and Jay somehow got to mic as the bridge went on. This was Jay's favorite part. Like _Creeping Death_, David said the first words in the parts, in this one, darkness. Jay's voice growled as did his.

_Darkness,_

_Imprisioning me,_

_All that I see, _

_Absolute horror_

_I cannot live,_

_I cannot die,_

_Trapped in myself,_

_Body my holding cell_

Alan and Jay quickly did something on their guitars, then Jay began again, this time, the word David sang was landmine.

_Landmine_

A big boom was heard, the lights in sync, everyone cheered

_has taken my sight_

_Taken my speech_

_Taken my hearing_

_Taken my arms_

_Taken my legs_

_Taken my soul _

_Left me with my life in hell~_

The lights turned back on as they played a part, then the lights flashed again, Jay then put so much emotion that it scared almost everyone.

_No..no....NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The lights came back on, playing the bridge before the epic solo, and Jay yelled into the mic as the lights flashed again.

_OH PLEASE GOD HELP ME!!!!!!!!_

Alan then played the first solo he ever learnt, everyone cheering. Everytime Alan played it, he got goosebumps, and now, it was so epic that he felt so good when he played it. The orchestra backed him up, and he was so good at it. He tapped the strings with his picking hand, and then he bent at the end of it. He use to play this solo till his fingers were bleeding every night, now, his fingers were tough enough to play it.

Then at the end of the solo, they went to a riff, and the lights went off to let Alan and Jay do a trick on their guitar, twice. The band and the orchestra began to play fast, the whole band headbanged. Alan and Jay began their dual solo, getting back to back. Everyone cheered as the two best friends and fellow guitarist played, their fingers fast and expirenced. During the end of the solo, Jay went up to the mic.

_PLEASE GOD HELP ME!_

The band began to play fast, as the lights kept on, the orchestra also playing fast, hard. As they played, the end of the song came, and it was the fast riff, the song ending, the lights flashing, and the end made the lights go off. However, the came back on quickly.

Jay switched to his Gibson Explorer, Alan changed to Gibson Flying V, and David changed to his Aria-Pro II. Jay went up to the mic, and smiled.

"One last one..you all in for it?" Everyone cheered. The orchestra began to play a creepy tune, and Jay smiled as he was about to hit the first notes.

"I hope you all enjoy our very last number...the Garden Orchestra is going to have a FUN time keeping up with us.." Jay said, and the conductor smiled as Jay smiled at him.

"Now..you all ready?" Jay asked, and everyone yelled yes, even Tiamatt, who was actually excited for this. The whole entire group has enjoyed the concert greatly. "Alright!!!!" 

"MASTER OF PUPPETS!"

Jay hit the notes, and they began playing the epic song with the orchestra, the first four notes were also hit by the orchestra at the same time. They began to play the incredibly fast song, Jay and Alan's fingers moving quickly down the necks of their guitars. After the opening, Jay began to play the main riff, everyone stared in awe as his fingers moved that fast. The guitar parts was a combination of open notes, regular notes, and sliding, at a very fast pace.

They then began to play the verse riff, Jay going up to the mic.

_End of passion play, _

_Crumbling away,_

_I'm your source of self-destruction_

_Veins that pump with fear_

_Sucking darkness clear._

_Leading on your death's construction._

Jay smiled as he sang the song, evily, of course, to add to the effect. Alan and David were headbanging wildly, as was Lee, playing the incredibly fast paced song.

_Taste me you will see,_

_More that's all you need,_

_Dedicated to,_

_How I'm killing you!_

The riff changed, David and Alan running up to the mics, preparing for their backing vocals.

_Come crawling faster_

_Obey your master_

_Your life burns faster,_

_Obey your  
Master!_

Jay pointed to the audience, who roared back.

"MASTER!"

Jay smiled.

_Master of Puppets_

_I'm pulling your strings_

_Twisting your mind_

_And smashing your dreams._

_Blinded by me, _

_You can't see a thing._

_Just call my name cause I'll hear you scream_

David and Alan helped Jay scream the word master, as the crowd prepared.

_Master!_

"MASTER!"

_Just call my name cause I'll hear you scream._

_Master!_

"MASTER!"

Jay laughed a bit. "Hell yea!" They returned to the verse riff, everyone cheering as David started spinning while playing bass, then he stopped, stumbled because he was a bit dizzy, but still somehow managed to play. Lee was playing the drum parts with his teeth gritting, his eyes closed shut. He knew this song by heart, as did the rest of the band. The orchestra was actually managing to keep up with the band.

_Needlework away, never you betray_

_Life of death becoming clearer_

_Pain monopoly, ritual misery,_

_Chop your breakfast in a mirror._

They began the chorus again.

_Taste me you will see,_

_More that's all you need,_

_Dedicated to,_

_How I'm fucking you!_

Come crawling faster,

_Obey your master,_

_your life burns faster_

_Obey your _

_Master!_

Jay pointed the headstock of his guitar to the audience.

"MASTER!"

_Master of Puppets _

_I'm pulling your strings, _

_Twisting your mind,_

_Smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me,_

_You can't see a thing_

_Just call my name cause I"ll hear you scream_

_Master!_

"MASTER!"

_Just call my name cause I'll hear you scream_

_MASTER!_

All of a sudden, a distorted voice starting to scream master, the lights becoming red as the orchestra began to play the part before the clean guitar part. Finally the band began to play again, no vocals. The tempo this time was slower, which was a break for them. Jay and Alan began to play their dual solo, the crowd singing the dual solo part. Then Alan began to play the easiest solo he knew, the interlude solo. Mostly all he did was bend the strings, and finally, after he was done, they returned to the dual solo.

The riff began to get distorted again, and they started to play the bridge, the orchestra played the same part it did as it began to go into it, and it still played along with it. Finally Jay began to sing again, as did the two backing vocalists.

_(Master, Master)_

_Wheres those dreams that I've been after?  
(Master, Master)_

_You promised only lies_

_(Laughter, Laughter)_

_All I hear or see is laughter_

_(Laughter, Laughter)_

_Laughing at my cries_

Jay got ready, and he yelled in the mic.

_FIX ME GARDEN!_

He began the incredible solo, which Alan couldn't play. Jay's fingers moved so fast that they could barely see them, only those that poessesd the kind of vision that Hiro and Tiamatt had. Jay bent the string, his expression happy. Jay smiled so big when he played, because he felt so proud of how far he has come. During the solo, the orchestra played the same part he did. His fingers kept moving, he didn't even look at the guitar. This was the first solo he ever learnt, the first one he mastered.

At the end of the solo, they began to play a different riff, the whole band headbanging, while the orchestrea did their own thing. They went back to the beginning riff, Alan playing it this time, while Jay rested besides when he had to slide. Finally, the began to sing again.

_Oooooohaaaa_

_Hell is worth all that,_

_Natural Habitat,_

_Just to rhyme without a reason_

The whole band was smiling, they couldn't help it. They were having the greatest time of their lives.

_Neverending maze,_

_Drift for number days,_

_Now your life is out of season._

_I will occupy_

_I will help you die,  
I willrun through you,_

_NOW I RULE YOU TOO!_

The band began to play the chorus again, still smiling.

_Come crawling faster!_

_Obey your master!  
Your life burns faster!  
Obey your _

_MASTER!_

"MASTER!"

Jay finally began singing the end of the song.

_Master of Puppets_

_I'm pulling your strings!  
Twisting your mind,_

_Smashing your dreams baby!  
Blinded by me, can't see a thing,_

_Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream_

_MASTER!_

"MASTER!"

_Just call my name cause I'll hear you scream!_

_Master!  
MASTER!_

The band began to play the end of the song, the orchestra playing along, they were still smiling, looking at each other. They knew this was the greatest concert they would ever do, and they might as well finish it with a big bang. Jay went up to the mic.

"Mwhaha...hahhahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed evily, to end the song, then they did the epic climax. Jay did a solo, then ended it, then Alan did his, as Lee played his drum solo as David played a incredible bass solo after the two guitar solos, then they all played one giant solo together as the orchestra finished, they all ended it, standing in a circle together, headbanging the final part together.

They all looked up, and the audience went wild, more wild than ever before. The four looked at each other, their smiles still there. They took off their instruments, set them down, and went towards the drum set in the middle of the stage. They stood near each other, arms on each other shoulders, and bowed.

Jay and the guys went to a mic. "Thank you all so much for letting us play for you all!" Alan said.

"Thank you ladies for looking at my hot body, and thank you guys for cheering me on!" David said, smiling, no one booed him.

"Thanks for putting up with us!" Lee yelled in the mic. "Same time next year?" Everyone screamed, while Jay laughed.

Jay took the mic. "Thank you all so much, Garage Inc. will always remember this! Good night!" The four then looked at each other, bowed one more time, and shockingly, to everyone's surprised, hugged each other.

The biggest, greatest concert they would ever do has come to a close.

And it would always be in their hearts...

-----------------------

_The Locker Room_

"Well fuck me sideways and call me Shirley..." David said, as they sat down.

"That was...so intense. So much..fun." Alan admitted.

"We NEED to do it again!" Lee said, jumping up and down. Everyone laughed, all happy. Jay was laughing the hardest, but he suddenly stopped and realized something.

"Oh my god...guys.." Everyone looked at him. "Papa..he told me. 'One day you'll play in a whole stadium filled with people, and you're gonna love it!'" Jay explained, and everyone looked at him.

"That fucking old bastard! He's ALWAYS right!" David said, laughing.

"He can like...tell the future!" Lee said in awe.

Jay sighed. "Yea..he was amazing." Jay said, and he took out Alan's black acoustic, and began to play a song, Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.

"So Jay," Alan began. "how are you and Raquel?" David and Lee giggled as Jay kept playing.

Raquel was a junior in their high school, and was Jay's best friend outside of the band. However, in the 8th grade, she was Jay's love interest, and they were still friends to this day, somehow, after all the drama they went through then. Raquel also, for some odd reason, had some of the obvious traits for Yuffie and Aya.

"Fine..she's teaching me the flute really well." Jay said, playing.

"Jay..she is in love with you dude." David said, and Jay blinked. Everyone sat there, and Jay shook his head.

"Bullshit."

"No man it's true!" Lee said, jumping up. "She realized how much-"

"Just drop it." Jay said, playing around. "I just got over Hiroko. I don't need anyone, I have you guys." Jay said, looking up, smiling.

What he thought was going to be a lovely band moment, shocked him when David laughed. "ARE YOU GAY? Raquel is hot as hell, and you wrote your first ever song about her! You loved her more than you did that Jap bitch!"

"It's true, Jay. You got jealous when she went out with Owen."

All of a sudden, a dark aura filled the room, around Jay. The three others just looked at each other.

_**"Don't. Ever. Speak. That. Guy's. Name." **_Jay warned slowly. Jay and Owen go back. Of course, they have a mutual hatred for each other, Owen for breaking Raquel's heart, and Owen because Jay showed him up when Owen was bragging on how good he was on guitar, unintenally, of course.

Raquel was a sweet girl, short, and had long curly hair. She was a bit tall, but not as tall as the four bandmembers. She was a crazy girl, and a huge fan of Garage Inc., especially Jay. She has always considered Jay her best friend. However, drama and trouble in 8th grade cause their friendship to break apart, causing Raquel to go into a depression without her great friend. Now, that they are friends again, and Jay's very popular with the ladies, apparently, from what David, Alan, and Lee has told him, Raquel has begun to fall for him.

Owen was the exact opposite of Jay. He was very pale, and had red hair. He was considered a 'fag' throughout the school. He dated Raquel, and did nothing with her, no kissing, no dates, no nothing. However, Raquel clinged to him for eight months. One day, he brought his First-act guitar to school, and was playing Smoke on the water, simple songs, attempting to show off, Jay, however, saw it, and took it from him, and showed him some things he knew. All of Owen's friends idolized Jay from them, and Owen has hated Jay ever since.

"Just, drop it." Jay said, still playing Iris. "Anyway David, when the hell are you gonna hook up with Katie?"

Katie. She was the smartest girl in the whole school. She was short, and had brown hair, carmel eyes. She, like Alan, David, and Jay, was a black-belt in Jijistu, and was the one who infact taught them. She wasn't extremely hot, as most guys considered, she was cute, but not hot. Shockingly, David has liked her for several years, and has now just begun thinking of asking her out.

"...Shut up." The big mouth has finally been shut down.

Lee laughed at David, while David glared at him. "Shut up Lee! Atleast I'm not in love with Goody Emily!"

That shut Lee up in a flash.

Goody Emily, that was what David called her, since she was so pure, sheltered. She was a Christian, yet, still went to every Garage Inc. gig she could. She was a childhood friend of Lee's, so that explains why. She had some issues though, thanks to the band. When she would get angry, she would cuss worst than David, throw things more than Lee, and physically abuse Lee more than Alan would. Of course, Lee didn't mind. She was tan, and had lovely golden blond hair, with sea ocean eyes.

Alan laughed at the three.

"I'm the only one without love problems!"

Alan was with Leah, his high school love. They have been together since freshman year, and still going strong, into senior. They almost never fought, only fought three times in their whole relationship, over the band, over the importance of Jay's grandfather, and the importance of music. Leah puts up with Alan's mayhem, while Alan puts up with her girl tendenices.

The four have been through so much together. They met through music. Alan has been playing guitar for fourteen years, while Jay has been playing guitar for twelve, David's bass playing for ten years, as was Lee's drumming. The three had so much expirence, more than alot of other bands out there. However, they have decided not to go big, since they couldn't handle the publicity. They agreed, however, to get together every year again and play. They would also be live near each other, since they couldn't live apart.

However, the band members also did side projects. David played for a German cover band for awhile, Lee played for a Irish cover band, Jay and Alan played for Japanese bands.

Alan was a excellent musician, being able to play guitar, drums, bass, and the cello. He decided to get into the cello when Leah was talking about how much she loved the cello. He also loved the instrument, seeing how dark it could be. He, like Jay, taught Lee and David about music theory, also on being eclectic with music, being able to listen to about anything, respecting, and understanding it.

David only played the bass, drums, and guitar. He however, played mostly jazz on the drums, and blues on guitar. He focused mainly on metal on the bass, but also played many other genres. He was the one who introduced bass solos to the band, Lee believing that bass solos were useless in songs.

Lee only played the drums, yet played every genre known to man, since he decided not to pick up any other instrument.

Jay was the most musically adept of the band, being able to play over ten instruments. Guitar was his starting point, and thanks to his grandfather, David, and Lee, was able to get into many other instruments.

Jay sighed deeply as he laid back, the guitar resting on his chest. He thought about it.

Hiro was actually made up of the four sitting in the room.

Jay mostly, yet their was a little bit of David, Alan, and Lee within him. Jay has just realized that. However, he decided to keep it on the down low, so Fishie wouldn't freak out by finding out that David the pervert was inspiration for Hiro.

"Hey guys."

Everyone turned to see the real people, Madison and her gang. David smiled a bit pervertedly. "Oh...so we get our-" Before he could say a word Alan backhanded him in the stomach.

"You guys rocked!" Cassie said, clapping. "Even though not my style....Japanese music rocks more."

"The fuck you talking about kid? Japanese shit sucks." David said, his arms crossed.

"Oh yea, well, that's cause you can't understand it!" Cassie snapped back, but David laugh.

"Please. Jay dated Hiroko for two years, we got Japanese lessons from her parents and her. We know how to speak Japanese." David said. Cassie blinked.

"Bull! I know more than you do!" Cassie began, but then David laughed.

"_Ahraywah ohmankogah skeeda_."

That made the band laugh their asses off.

Cassie sat there. "I know that!"

"Bullshit kid, what the hell does it mean?"

Cassie sat there. "Umm....actually...I don't know." Cassie said.

"Good. Better off not knowing. Now _achike minikui Ama." _

The band laughed again, as David grinned ear to ear. Cassie sat there, still confused.

"Anyway, that was quite a excellent performance you guys did. I thought heavy metal and orchestra couldn't go together." Ish admitted, and Jay smiled.

"It's a amazing thing, music. You can try different things with it all the time. Combining, expierementing." Jay said.

"Very true..why don't you all play country?" Madison asked, and Alan snorted.

"Country sucks. Did you know it is proven that country music influences the most suicides?" Alan said, and Madison glared at him.

"What? It's the truth."

"Plus I don't want to be singing a song that has to go like this: _Oh my cat got ran over by a truck, and my rifle gone missing, then my dog took a piss on my boots, oh I hate this life." _David pointed out, singing in a redneck way.

"So you'd rather sing about murder, death, and other odd things in heavy metal?" Madison said, but Jay shook his head.

"It's more than that. Master had to do with drugs. One had to do with lock-in syndrome, and was based off a great book. You heard us, the lyrics weren't all about death." Jay said.

"Well niether is country.." Madison muttered, and Jay shrugged.

"True."

"Hey, can we go now? I'm hungry.." David said, and everyone laughed.

---------------------------------

Everyone got together, hanging out. It was night time, and the band was eating, mostly David, but they all were hungry, thristy, exhausted. The Remnants were talking to the grandparents, Kadai picking on them for being old. Tiamatt growled and gave a cold glare to Kadai, who shut up right then. Avalance and the Symphonian gang hung out, getting to know each other. Hiro was with them, explaing the stories. Yuffie was as well, smiling as Hiro spoke. The children were randomly running around, playing. Aya, however, was out in the distance, looking at them. She sighed, and walked out of the mess hall.

She walked around for a bit, thinking, until she made it back to the Quad. It was empty, as before, and she walked all the way over to the stage. She got up on it, and sat down.

"Why do I feel this way..?" She asked herself. She looked down at the ground. She thought of why Yuffie had to come back, now. She noticed Hiro's reaction to her coming back, yet, Hiro told her it would be alright. Would it? He wouldn't leave her, Hiro wasn't like that. Yet, she had a feeling that he still felt for Yuffie. Aya put her hand to her heart. It felt like it was shattering, piece by piece. She couldn't help it.

She remembered how much competiton she had to go at with Yuffie. They hated each other, only because they fought over Hiro, secretly, however. Yuffie was always her nemisis. Hiro somehow loved her, even if Yuffie broke his heart more than once. She never quite understood it. Aya did things to hurt Hiro, but not in the way that Yuffie did. She had a hatred towards Yuffie. She remembered when her and Yuffie fought together in the war, actually getting along there. She actually hoped Yuffie would heal Hiro's wounds, because she knew that Hiro would of chosen her.

Yet now, Aya had this feeling that she was just the back-up. She was just the back up for Yuffie. Tears started to form in her eyes. Why did she have to be that? Why? Now, however, it wasn't only about Aya. It was about Arx, their son. Arx seemed angry that Hiro was in love with Yuffie. Probably because Arx was afraid those feelings would come back for her, and that he would leave his mother. Aya knew that wouldn't happen, even if he fell in love with Yuffie again.

Aya began to sob, her face in her hands, her body shaking. She heard a voice.

"What's wrong Aya?"

Aya looked up and wiped the tears away. She was shocked to see who it was. It was Yuffie.

"Nothing." Aya said plain out. Yuffie sighed.

"Aya...listen to me. I'm back, but that doesn't mean I'm here to steal Hiro from you." Yuffie explained, Aya crossed her arms, glaring at Yuffie. "I will admit, I still love him. More than anything..."

"Yuffie, you aren't the only one who loves Hiro. I wouldn't be married to him if I didn't."

"I know that, but listen to me dammit. I will not ruin your marriage with him, just because I'm in love with him still. He's happy with you. I know that. I can see it." Aya's eyes widened.

"Aya, you may of not of realized this, but Hiro was fighting himself over us. He loved us both..I know." Yuffie said, looking down. "I remember..that night with him before he went into Void's world."

"What night?" Aya asked, she didn't know of this. Yuffie looked at her.

"Well...you gotta promise not to let Hiro know I told you this." Yuffie said, and Aya quickly nodded. "He and I made love."

Aya started to cry again, feeling lied too. Hiro told her that she was his first. However, she knew why he was hiding it. Because he didn't want to remember that night with Yuffie. Yuffie looked at her, and walked over to her.

"Aya...Hiro loves you. He has a son with you. He isn't going to give it up just to get with me....even if he wants to be with me, he still loves you and Arx.." Yuffie said, walking towards her.

"I know he does Yuffie, I really do. Hiro..he's just..." Aya began, and Yuffie smiled as she sat on the stage next to her.

"To damn loveable?" Yuffie said, and Aya giggled.

"Yes...to damn loveable. I mean..he's just a easy guy to fall in love with..he's such.." Aya began, but Yuffie cut her off.

"A amazing person, I know...I was with him first, honey...you just got to him before I did." Yuffie joked, and Aya giggled again.

Little did they know, Tiamatt and Kratos were watching. Tiamatt was shocked how good they were getting along. Of course, they had one thing in common. Tiamatt was also pissed at Hiro, for never telling her about the whole thing that night. Kratos looked at Tiamatt.

"Do you think we should leave....?" Kratos whispered, and Tiamatt shook her head. She walked out of the shadows, much to Kratos' surprise. He stood in the shadows, and watched his wife.

"You better not take him from her, Kisaragi." They both turned to look at the Cetra, who had her arms crossed.

"I won't Tiamatt, trust me." 

"I don't." Tiamatt said, glaring at Yuffie. She hated Yuffie more than Aya did. However, her hate has faded, since Yuffie has proven herself to Tiamatt numerous times. "You shattered his heart to much, I'm not letting you do it more. You had your chance."

"I was dead anyway Tiamatt, what could I of done..?" Yuffie asked, glaring back at Tiamatt. Tiamatt decided to go into heartless bitch mode.

"Well, I could of brought you back, but I simply decided not too. Besides, it could of killed my children that were inside of me at the time." Tiamatt did not bring up the fact that Hiro asked for Yuffie back first, hoping not to break Aya's tender heart.

Yuffie did not respond, instead, jumped off the stage. She walked towards Tiamatt, but going pass her, but she stopped.

"I won't try anything, Aya, you have my word..." Yuffie was going to have a very difficult time holding on to that. "Tiamatt....I don't give a shit what you say. I have, and always will, love Hiro, longer than Aya, but I'm not a bitch, I'm not going to do anything to steal him. Not only for Aya's sake, but for Hiro's son as well."

"What the hell do you know about Arx?" Tiamatt asked.

"Nothing. I know he will get completely pissed and confused like his father, hate him and me for the rest of his life." Yuffie said, and Tiamatt sighed mentally.

_Damn bitch is right._

"Anyway, as I said..you have my word Aya." Yuffie said, walking out. Kratos then appeared out of the shadows, and looked at Tiamatt.

"Will she hold on to that promise?" Kratos asked, looking at his wife, who actually nodded.

"I actually believe she'll try. She's been with Hiro for a long time, and shockingly, she has changed a bit." Tiamatt admitted. Aya sat there, still thinking about how Yuffie talked to her like that.

"So you finally destroyed Void?" Arxen asked, and Hiro nodded. They were both alone, talking. Arxen had a coke in his hand, as Hiro had a bottle of water. They were outside in the middle of the night, speaking like old friends should.

"Yea. It was alot easier than I expected. I went into my full Seraphim form just to be more powerful and a asshole to him." Hiro laughed, as did Arxen.

"Good! Haha, bastard deserved it!" Arxen said, taking a drink. They sat there for a minute, and Hiro looked at him.

"So what was Zek's child like?" He remembered that Rachel got pregnant with Zek's child before the war.

"Turned out it was a miscariage...still haunts them. They don't even try for children anymore." Arxen took another drink.

"Oh...that's horrible.." Hiro muttered, then Arxen nodded.

"The reason was found out a couple of months after. It turns out, during the battle, when you were...the Beast," Hiro remembered a bit of it. He remembered how horrible it was, being that way. "when you did that huge blast, the radiation destroyed alot of the production of the baby, in the end, when it reached the fetus stage, it couldn't produce, and died..."

Hiro looked down, and placed his head in his hands. Arxen patted him on the back.

"Not your fault. It was his, remember? Void caused every mishap that has happened to us." Arxen explained.

"That's true.." Hiro said, and looked back up.

They sat in silence for another minute. "So...has Arx done anything Seraphim like yet? Early?" Arxen asked.

Hiro smiled suddenly, and Arxen felt glad.

"Oh yea. That guy he talked about earlier, Lukon, he fought him in the five percent stage. I've been teaching him how to control it, yet he hasn't been able to develop it yet, he knows Divine, however." Hiro bragged, and Arxen laughed.

"That's good! Very good! Haha, you would of been able to kill Void alot earlier if you knew that when you were his age!" Arxen said.

"Oh yea-" Hiro began, but stopped suddenly.

He just came to a huge realization.

Arxen looked at Hiro, and was confused. "Hiro, buddy?"

At that time, Tiamatt walked out with Kratos. They were going to talk alone, however, saw Hiro and Arxen.

"Hey..what's wrong with Hiro?" Kratos was worried for his brother-in-law.

"He's...still..." Hiro began, getting up. Tiamatt noticed he was acting strangely. Hiro ran his hand through his hair.

-----------------------------

_Hiro's POV_

_No, no, no, no, no, no NO! He can't be, he shouldn't be! Yet..no..this can't be happening! _

"Hiro, what is the matter with you?" Arxen asked, as I heard him get up. I turned to them, and they all were worried. I sighed deeply.

"Void..he's still here." I muttered, and Tiamatt heard me.

"No, he can't be. You killed him fiveteen years ago brat, don't you remember?" Tiamatt asked, and I could tell that she was actually standing by the comment, however, I shook my head.

"Aex. I remember when I was fighting him, he told me Void gave him some of his power. I remember Ziran telling me about the ritual. Tiamatt, he used his own blood on Aex. He's still alive. He's thriving in Aex, as we speak!"

Tiamatt and Arxen's eyes widened, while Kratos sat there, confused. Of course, he wasn't there before, he just knew Void from him controling me and his blood form he saw fiveteen years ago.

"So, techinally, Void is still alive?" Arxen asked, and I nodded. I couldn't believe it. Void has tricked us all again.

"Dammit..but Aex has total control right now..why wouldn't Void show himself?" I pondered.

"It is because Void has not developed."

We all turned to see a man in white armor, long blond hair, down in the middle in his black. On his armor were strange black symbols, like angelic writing. His eyes were a yellowish blue, and he had a serious look on his face.

"Ziran!" I was excited to see my ancestor again.

"It's good to be back....for the little time I have to help you understand this." Ziran said, smiling.

"How is San-" Arxen began, but Ziran cut him off.

"As I was saying. Void is now in a baby like stage, still retaining all his memories, all his knowledge, all of it. He is just growing. Unlike a regular human woman or a angel woman, this process is faster. He cannot control Aex, however, without Aex going into his true form." Ziran explained, his arms crossed, looking at me. He knew I had to dispose of Void...for the fucking third time.

"So all we have to do is kill Aex before Void grows?" Arxen asked, and Ziran nodded, but I could tell Ziran had alot more to say.

"Yes. However, Aex has gotten stronger, and he is almost at the point like Hiro, however, Hiro is still stronger, poessing his true form." Ziran explained, and Tiamatt turned to me.

"You can go into your form?!" Tiamatt yelled at me, and I nodded.

"Yea..it's so hard though. It takes up alot of my energy.."

"Because you don't do it alot, as you should. However, now that you haven't, you'll probably go into a coma if you tried at the moment.." Ziran explained.

"When is the best time to try?" I needed to know.

"In the next couple of weeks. That battle with Aex earlier has worn your powers out. Quite frankly, for the next couple of weeks, you should not go into any of your Seraphim forms. Only in true drastic situations you should." I sighed deeply.

Kratos laughed. "Wait till Aex finds out theres a baby Void inside him..."

Tiamatt shook her head. "It's best that he doesn't know."

"What, why?" Kratos asked, and Ziran nodded in agreement.

"She is right. If Aex knew, he would be extremely protective of himself."

Kratos blinked. "Is he really that loyal to his master?" Kratos was pretty shocked.

I nodded. "Every demon that worshipped Void would do anything for him.."

"It's best that Dilex doesn't know either." Tiamatt said, and Kratos nodded.

"Yea...he would get Void to join sides.."

I laughed. Kratos looked at me. "What's so funny?"

"Void, joining sides? He would force Dilex to be his slave." I explained, still laughing.

"Anyway.." We all turned to Ziran. "It's all best that you keep this a secret, from everyone. Keep it amongst yourselves. If Void does come back...Hiro, you know what you must do." I nodded.

"What should we do?" Kratos asked, and Ziran looked at him.

"Keep this a secret as much as you can. If Void does come back, do not fight with him as Hiro does, instead, back Hiro up."

"But, I'm-"

"Yes, Kratos, I know you are a Seraphim, but you are a _fake _Seraphim, not a true one. You were made by the Cruxis Crystal. No Seraphim besides Hiro could kill Void anyway." Ziran explained.

"What? Why?" I noticed Kratos' anger. He wanted to fight Void.

"Because it is prophecy. The King of Angels and the God of Demons are opposites, and one must die for the other to expirence true peace. One can only kill the other, if the two are alive. With Void within Aex, however, Aex would be able to kill Hiro." Ziran explained.

Kratos was shocked. "So that means Hiro cannot die-"

"Unless Void or Aex kills him." Tiamatt finished, nodding. "It's not like Hiro's immotral..he'd just find ways to survive from any fight he's in and loses. Only the Keepers could change the prophecy.."

Ziran than noticed that Tiamatt was looking down, her hand on her arm. She was thinking, Ziran could tell. I could as well.

"What is wrong, Tiamatt?" Ziran asked her.

Tiamatt looked up. "Well...I was wondering how the Keepers could plan all this.." Tiamatt muttered, and Ziran sighed.

"They did not plan this at all."

"Wait WHAT?" Arxen yelled out. Hiro explained the Keepers to him as they talked outside.

"Yes. The Keepers may seem as though they are completely, utterly perfect, yet they have their flaws. They did not plan on Hiro and Void finishing their fight like they did. They didn't plan certian event for you Tia. They didn't plan for Void to be within Aex. Void has acutally outsmarted them, for the first time in his eternity living."

"But that's-" Tiamatt was about to say something, but Ziran smiled.

"Impossible? Nothing is impossible. My time here is up. Now..I must take my leave. Goodbye, Arxen, Kratos." The two waved, as I sat there and watched.

Ziran then turned and bowed to me. "Your Majesty." I sighed. This _King of Angels _title was annoying..at points. Ziran seemed to know what I was thinking. "You are going to have to accept it sometime." He said, and I sighed.

Ziran then turned to Tiamatt, and bowed. "Your Highness."

Kratos blinked in cunfusion as Ziran disappeared in a ball of light. "Your Highness?" He looked at his wife, who laughed.  
"Long story...."

I sighed deeply as I sat back down. "How the hell am I going to fight Void..again.."

"There isn't a chance of him fully coming back Hiro." Arxen told me. Kratos came over and patted my shoulder.

"Yea. Plus, if he did, you could easily get rid of him." I laughed.

"True."

"Anyway..let's get back inside..now we have to think of how to find Eria and Terrance." Tiamatt said, as the three went inside. I still sat there, and Arxen looked back at me. I nodded towards him, and he went inside. I sat there, thinking to myself.

I looked up at the sky, and sighed. Why did this have to happen to me again? At this time? We already have enough to deal with. I don't need Void back. I have to kill Aex, but I can't because I can't go to my true form, and if I do go into any of the lesser forms, he can just counter them. Right now I have to hold out.

My biggest concern is taking care of everything else. Especially with Aex's obession after my wife..and my burning desire for Yuffie. Right now..I have to much on my mind.

-----------------------------------------

_Dilex's realm._

"DAMMIT!" Aex punched the wall, making a huge crater. The other Tiamatt was holding her son, as Dilex watched. Lukon did as well.

"Why is this guy so pissy?" Lukon asked Dilex, who shrugged.

The other Tiamatt sighed. "How about you calm down Aex? You're acting like a child."

The wrong thing to say, as Aex came up to the other Tiamatt and grabbed her baby son away from her. Out of protection, the other Tiamatt tried to punch him, but Aex was already in his two winged state, and caught her punch.

"Don't fuck with me bitch!" Aex threw her into a wall, and held up her baby. He showed his fangs, and was about to bite in, but stopped. He was kicked in the face by the other Tiamatt, yet he refused to let the child go, as he hit the wall.

Dilex stood up. "Both of you, stop, now." He warned, yet they would not listen. Aex got up, and threw her baby over to Lukon, who caught it.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds woman!" Aex growled, yet was stopped by Dilex, who appeared in between them.

"Save your anger for the ones you need to kill." Dilex said, and Aex turned back to normal. The other Tiamatt ran to Lukon and took her son from him. Aex growled, and walked out of the room.

Lukon laughed. "So, when you going to kill him?" He asked the other Tiamatt, who shook her head.

"I can't, and even if I could, I would not."

"Wait, why?" Lukon asked. "You seem to hate him."

"I do. But he is a very, very, very strong demon. The strongest one now." The other Tiamatt explained, as she prepared to feed her baby.

"Besides..he's the only foil to that brat Hiro."

"I could take him!" Lukon bragged, yet the other Tiamatt shook her head.

"He would murder you. Aex is the only one that can stop him."

Outside, Aex was leaning against the wall thinking. Then he finally came to a realization.

_If I cannot have her...no one will...._

_**Alright guys. This is it. Hope you all enjoyed it. :) **_

_**CR11**_

**Thank you for writing this Jay. Its much appreciated ^^ I'll do what I can on getting the next chapter up. Just know that I'm very busy irl anymore and when I have free time, writing a chapter is usually far from the first thing on my mind. I'll try not to make you all wait too long though ^^**

**Jenova Remnant AKA Fishie**


	44. How can we help?

I yawned as I leaned back in the chair, watching Jay and the others eat. They put on a good concert, I admit that, even if I'm not a Metallica fan. Garden sure seemed to enjoy the show. A few SeeD cadets even came up to talk to the band every now and then since the concert ended

"Hey Fishie, whats up?" I turned to look at Dam as he sat next to me. He smiled a little but I could tell he was tired.

I shrugged and sighed. "Eh, just thinking." I shoved one hand into my pocket, pulling out my cell phone and flipping it open. "Still no connection made with our world…our families have to be freaking out right now…"

Dam nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Wonder how my parents are reacting"

I laughed a little. "Yeah…" I looked down and frowned, glancing at my cell again "i wonder if he's realized somethings not right.."

Dam sighed a little. "Fishie, don't worry about him. Give him time. I would think you'd want your family to know you were safe first anyways. He looked up at little and glanced around. "With the techonology around here, I would think they'd be able to set up a connection to our world soon."

I couldn't help but sigh, pocketing my phone again. "Yeah…I guess you're right.. " Yawning, I stood up and pushed my chair in before stepping away. "I'm gonna take a walk. I guess I'll catch up with everyone later."

Dam nodded and waved while some of the others waved too. I waved back before walking out the cafeteria, pulling my ipod out and switching it on before returning it to my pockets. I couldn't help up feel like I had to listen to music. I had so much going through my mind that it was starting to give me a headache and I hoped that distracting my mind with music would help my thoughts simmer down some what.

I could see and feel the stares of some of the SeeD cadets as I walked through Garden, heading in no particular direction just as long as I kept moving. Wasn't the first time people gave me weird looks and I highly doubted it would be the last. I just shrugged it off and kept walking, sighing a little as I managed to wander outside.

Several paths cut through the open park outside the main building. The grass and trees spread out about 300 feet from Garden before reaching the edge of the strange floating school were a strong fence could be seen. I could only guess that there was a unseen barrier just outside the fence to keep people from falling to their deaths if they were stupid enough to climb the fence.

I smiled a little as I walked towards a tree and sat down in the shade, leaning my back against the trunk. I pulled my headphones out and sighed, closing my eyes and taking in the sounds of Garden around me.

_So strange….it all feels like a dream. Its all so surreal… _I opened my eyes and glanced up through the foilage of the tree above me at the sky before getting to my feet and walking toward the closest segment of fencing. Grabbing the railing, I peered carefully over the egde, ignoring the uneasy feeling in the back of my mind as I looked at the land below.

"Wow…"

"I thought you were afraid of heights, Madison."

I turned my head to see Tiamatt walking towards me, smiling. I nodded a little and looked back at the ground far below. "I am..i guess curiousity just got the best of me."

Tiamatt laughed lightly and leaned against the fence next to me. "I see. So what are you doing out here when all you're friends are inside?" I only shrugged and looked up a little at the clouds nearby. "Just a lot on your mind?"

I nodded and sighed. "Yeah, it just seems so strange." I looked over at Tia and smiled a little. "Just never thought anything like this could happen. "

"I know what you mean. I had my world thrown upside down when I first came here as well, remember?"

"Oh, yeah" I laughed a little before sighing. "But Tia, something bothers me."

"Hm? What do you mean?" She blinked and looked at me curiously.

I stepped away from the fence and sat down a few feet away on the grass. "You guys are preparing for a war with Dilex right? Won't me and the others just get in the way? I mean…we're just ordinary people. We don't know magic or how to use weapons or anything like that. We'd just get in the way."

The Cetran woman blinked again and looked at the sky. "Well…we could start training you all how to fight and how to use magic. "

I just shook my head. "Tia, that could take months if not years for us to get strong enough to defend ourselves let alone fight. Keep in mind, we're just ordinary human not to mention that we're still pretty much kids…"

"You have a good point…hm…" she turned around, arms folded acrossed her chest as she leaned against the railing. "Well…I guess you'll just have to stay here at Garden till this war is over."

"I don't think the others will be too happy about that, Tia."

She shrugged. "So what if they're unhappy. At least you'll all be safe."

"I guess…"

Tiamatt looked at me curiously, stepping away from the fence. "Is something wrong?"

I leaned back on my hands and looked back up at her. "Tia, its me. I hate just being dead weight. Theres got to be ways we can help a little."

"Hm…well, I guess we could find something but for now I think its better you all stay here at Garden." She smiled and held her hand out to help me up. "Now why don't you go back inside with your friends."

I ignored her hand and picked myself off the ground. "Thanks Tia." I started to walk back towards the main building before looking back at Tia. "Oh, theres a pool here right?"

The Cetran woman blinked and laughed a little. "Sure. I guess you want to swim a few laps right?" I smiled and nodded. "Alright then, I think we can set that up. Follow me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Terri! Terri wake up!"

The young Aurion moaned and slowly opened his eyes, letting his vision clear to see his sister and Alcana above him. "…Where are we?" He sat up, leaning back on his hands and looking around.

A young, tall, orange hair boy sat in a chair near by. "My friends and I found you three laying in the middle of the park. You didn't respond so we brought you to Urahara's shop."

Terri blinks. "um…Urahara?"

"Yo!" An older blonde haired man gave a two finger wave to Terrance, looking out at him from under his green and white striped hat. "Glad to see you're awake. You guys sure seem like an interesting bunch. That axe we found with you guys is pretty weird too."

Terrance glanced around quickly before jumping to his feet. "The gun axe! Where is it?"

Urahara chuckled. "Its perfectly safe, Terrance. You'll get it back soon enough."

The young cetra paused, blinks at the strange man. "Wait, how do you know my name?" He glanced at his sister who just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"I told them, Terri. They were nice enough to help us so when they asked for our names, we told them." Terri blink again at his sister's word and nodded as she looked at the orange haired teen, a slight blush crossing her cheeks. "oh um, Ichigo…thanks again for helping us."

Alcana's fist clenched slightly under his cloak at the sight of Eria's blush, his glare hidden behind his shades but it didn't stop Urahara from chuckling. Ichigo on the other hand gave a small smile as he got to his feet.

"No problem. I'm gonna go find the others and tell them you're all awake now." He gave a two finger wave was he started towards the door, shoving his other hand in his pocket. "Later."

Terrance blinks, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced around the room before his gaze rested on his companions. "So…this is where Truth pulled us to this time?"

Alcana nodded, relaxing now that Ichigo was out of the room. "It appears like it. Though I'm still not sure exactly where 'here' is."

"hm?" Urahara blinked as he looked at the young teens. "Just what is it that you guys are talking about?" All three teens looked at each other before looking back at Urahara, all giving him a questioning gaze. The blond haired shop owner gave a sheepish laugh in response. "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Yes it is. What happening affects not only this world but all the worlds."

Urahara seemed surprised at this, his eyes showing a seriousness previously not seen before as he lowered his head a little. "All the worlds? Does he mean Soul Society and Hueco Mundo too?" He mumbled it quietly to himself, his voice barely being caught by his own ears.

"Soul Society? Hueco Mundo? What are those?"

The shop keeper's head snapped upwards, eyes wide in mild alarm. "How did you-"

Terrance rubbed the back of his head, his brother's trademark grin plastered on his face. "We kind of have really good hearing...sorry to eavesdrop…"

"I knew Alcana wasn't human but now you've confirmed my suspicions that none of you are." Urahara leaned his back against the wall, arms folded over his chest as he looked at the teens from under his hat. "Just what are you three and why are you here? Explain to me whats going on."

Eria blinked up at Urahara, sitting on her knees. "Well, it's a long story but my brother and I are Cetra, or at least half Cetra. We can communicate with the planet and spirits easily. Well…at least we're supposed to be able to…me and Terri are both deaf to the planet…but apparently so was our mother for a long time."

Terrance nodded in agreement, taking a seat in between Alcana and his sister. "Our world is called Aselia but we have connections to other worlds through special gates our mom and her friends made. The main one we work with is Gaia, Mom's original home world."

"However, lately we've been forced to previously undiscovered worlds against our will. First it was Nikotu, followed by Dilex's fortress world, Terresia, and now here. " Alcan finished, folding his arms across his chest as he carefully watched Urahara take in all the information before he finally nodded.

"I see. So basically, you're world jumpers, right?" the three teens all nodded. "hm..then let me ask a few ques-"

"Hey Mr. Hat-and-Clogs, we're back!" Ichigo yelled, sliding the door open and walking into the room, several people following him.

A tall red haired girl smiled at the three otherworlders, a snowflake like pin keeping her bangs out of her eyes. Another shorter girl with shoulder length black hair followed, blinking at the group before taking a seat on the floor near Ichigo. Following her was a tall, tanned hair boy, his dark brown hair covering his eyes from view as he silently entered the room. Lately was another boy with black hair and a plain white dress shirt. He pushed his glasses up as he looked at the strangers.

Urahara smiled at the group while they sat down around the room. "Ah! Ishida! Chad! Orihime, Rukia, and Ichigo! Just in time! Our guests were about to fill me in on some important information!"

The dark haired girl blinked and looked at the teens before looking at Urahara. "Information?"

"Yep. They're apparently nonhuman world jumpers that accidently ended up in our world." Urahara smiled and nodded to the girl before shifting his attention to Terrance, Eria, and Alcana again. "Now as I was saying, who is Dilex and what was this thing about 'truth' you mentioned earlier?"

Terrance looked at the new group of people in interest, is attention getting pulled away by Urahara as he blinked. "Oh, right. Well, Dilex is this weird cloaked demon guy. He got a whole league of followers and lackies. He keeps sending them after these weird weapons call FORGE weapons. The Gun Axe is one we found in Terresia. We don't really know his full motive though."

Urahara nodded while Ichigo and his friends listened in interest. "Alright, now tell me about this 'truth' thing."

"Truth is a Keeper, a higher spirit that apparently governs everything. We've encountered him several times now. I can only guess that our families have met him by now too." Alcana explained, pulling the sleeve on his coat down further over his dragon arm to keep it hidden from view. "Truth was actually the one that brought us here."

Urahara, as well as the short dark haired girl, eyes went wide at the mention of the Keeper, a look of utter shock and disbelief on they're faces. Urahara quickly regained his composure before looking at the girl. "Rukia, return to Soul Society and inform Yamamoto of what we've learned. I'm sure he'll take great great interest in this."

Rukia nodded and got to her feet. "Yes sir." Pulling a strange badge from her pocket, she pressed it against her pocket, a small flash of energy from the badge forcing the young woman to stand as seemingly two copies of the same person, each with different clothing. The new Rukia stood beside her body in a black kimono, a katana tied to her waist. "I'll inform him right away." With a quick bow, she turned around, a strange doorway suddenly appearing before her and opening before disappearing as quickly as it came.

Urahara could only look at the surprised looks of Eria, Terrance, and Alcana as Rukia's body sat back down. "It seems we also have a lot to explain." The shop keeper laughed as all three teens nodded, still in obvious shock. "Alright then, now where to begin."

**Sorry for the short chapter but at least its an update ^^; and a much needed one at that. I decided that since my writer's block seemed to fade for once, I wouldn't waste the opportunity to write and so…tada! Anyways, some of the stuff talked about at the beginning was written when I was going through some issues in real life but things are better now so no worries ^^ anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully my writer's block will stay away for while**


	45. rl update!

Ok well, I know its been months since I've updated the story or even given an update on whats been going on in general. This is not a chapter update, but it is an update about whats going on.

I haven't forgotten about my stories. I just don't have inspiration to write. I will try to get to writing them soon...once I get my laptop back. My laptop has died and untill I can get it repaired, my stories will continue to be on hiatus. I also plan to alter the story a bit. I added alot of friends from real life in the story and I plan to slim them down a bit. I plan to take Midget and Joe out definately. Possibly Kayla but I doubt it. And I may remove Dam as well do to personal reasons.

I've also just been plain busy. I've been working alot and am trying to get into a pharmacy tech program at a local community college. I will still try to update the stories though once I get my laptop back. So until then, later.

Jenova Remnant AKA Fishie


	46. words of worry and plans of hope

I sighed as I paced back and forth behind the stage that was still fully set up from the concert from the day before. Excious as well as a few SeeD stood nearby, watching in confusion.

"Is everything alright, Tia?" I paused and looked at Excious, the Remnant looking somewhat worried. "Seems like you're having a hard time making a final decision." I sighed again and nodded. "I thought so. Well, take you're time. Just keep in mind that everyone seems to be getting impatient. We've all been waiting a while to hear what you have to say."

"I know, Excious and I'm sorry. I just have alot on my mind so thinking of how to address everyone on this matter is difficult at the moment." I turned away from him, rubbing the back of my neck before closing my eyes. _Not to mention that they'll probably want to know the next course of action as well....Think Tia, think! _ Opening my eyes again, I resumed my pacing, casting my gaze at the ground.

_The kids are still missing but we have no way to truly track them. Dilex is also still out there, gathering new allies and probably more FORGE swords as we just sit here while we've only managed to ally with one new world. On top of that, we've lost our one main advantage with me losing Time Compression. Things are not working in our favor. _ I sighed and stopped in my track, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of my eyes. "We should probably expand our search and start sending parties out to gather new alllies...."

"Hm?" Excious blinked as I slowly walked up the steps to the stage, pausing just long enough to look back at him before he followed me up onto the stage.

000000000000000000000000

I groaned quietly as I leaned against the wall, grabbing my right shoulder tightly in my left hand despite the fact that both my shoulders were currently throbbing. So were my legs for that matter. It felt like the thigh and calf muscles of both legs were about to cramp up but knowing my luck, I would wake up in the middle the night with both legs completely cramped up like always.

"I thought you were gonna take it easy once you got the chance to swim again, Fishie."

I turned my head towards the voice to see Chris, Steven, Aj, Dam, and Kayla all laughing a little and smiling. "I thought I was too, Chris but I couldn't help it." I lifted my hand from my shoulder to tap my temple. "All that racing's gone to my head. Slow is bad. I'm so used to going one speed that when I see that I'm going below it, I try to speed up and I just end up getting worn out."

Aj grinned and laughed, poking my right shoulder. "Sounds about right. You've always given swimming your all even with your bad shoulders."

"Don't touch me, dumbass." I shot a glare at him, slapping his hand away. "Why don't you go occupy yourself with that girl you were chatting up earlier?"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Heh, maybe if you start thinking with the right head you'd understand, idiot."

"Hey! Hey!" Steven stepped inbetween, looking back and forth between me and AJ. "Calm down!" The taller teen rested his gaze on me. "I know you're still mad at Aj but don't you think we should concentrate on other things?"

Kayla nodded in agreement. "Steven has a point, Sis."

I growled lightly and shot a glare at AJ before turning my attention to the stage at the front of the Quad. SeeD, students, Nikotians, Aselians, and the recently revived Lifestream group had all crowded into the quad, mumbling amongst themselves as we all walked for whatever was going on to start.

"Any idea what this is about?" Chris, even though he was taller then me, stood on the tip of his toes to see over some of the taller people in the crowd as he scanned the room.

Everyone in my little group shook their heads or shrugged their shoulders, unable to give an answer. Chris frowned at this as be looked back at us before returning his attention towards the front of the quad.

"Looks like we're going to find out, Chris." Dam noted as Tiamatt walked onto the stage, Excious just behind her.

It was obvious she had alot going through her head as she paused and scanned over the crowd. Everyone quickly quieted down and turned they're attention to the cetran woman. Shifting to stand on my toes for a quick moment, I caught sight of Jay and his friends near the front. Even Ish and Cassie seemed to be with them.

"I'm sorry to have had to ask everyone to crowd back into the quad but there are a few items like I would like to bring to everyones attention.

First of all is our current situation. As you are all probably aware, we are in the middle of a multiuniversal war with a being named Dilex. He's gathered many allies and seems to be gathering weapons called FORGE weapons, these seeming to be in the form of swords. But just as he is gathering FORGE swords, we too have one of these powerful weapons. However, I'm afraid that even with Surge's power and our current number of allies, we are still too weak to defend against and defeat Dilex and his forces. We are also in a major disadvantage against Dilex after losing our last resort, which brings me to the next topic.

During the short time I was in Dilex's fortress world, I unfortunately was striped of my sorceress powers and with that, Time Compression."

"WHAT!?" I jumped from my spot near the wall, eyes wide as I looked up at Tia, startling my friends around me. "You have to be kidding me?" Squall's group up front looked equally as distressed as I felt at the moment which Tiamatt seemed to notice.

"The sorceress Ultimecia has reclaimed her powers. I'm sure those of Garden know what this means but for those who don't..." Tiamatt sighed for a moment. "Many centeries ago, Ultimecia learned of her own demiss by the hands of SeeDs from Garden. To prevent this, she tried to munipulate the past, aiming to destroy Balamb, Tribia, and Galbadia Gardens before they could launch an attack. Ultimecia locked herself in a paradox, her attacks on Garden sending a group of SeeD after her. Even after starting Time Compression, Squall and his group continued to pursue her and eventually defeated her before Time Compression could destroy the past, present, and future." The Cetran woman paused for a second as she twitched slightly, her hands clenched tight before regaining her cosposure.

"Before Ultimecia left the world of the living, she passed her powers onto me. Why, I don't know but I've tried to be careful about using such powerful magic. Unfortunately, since with war over the Forge swords has begun, I've been considering using Time Compression as a last resort. With our last resort gone, we'll have to start acting immediately.

As such, I would like for those who have returned from the Lifestream, the Aselians, the kids from Earth, and the Nikotians to join me and Excious in classroom 234. Please meet there immediately. That being said, you are all dismissed." With that, she turned and walked off the stage, Excious behind her while Kratos ran to the stairs to his wife.

I could only sigh as everyone filed out of the quad. "Great...what now?"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Tia, are you alright?" Kratos asked as soon his wife stepped off the stairs.

The Cetran woman glanced quickly at Excious before smiling back at her husband. "I'm fine, Kratos. Don't worry. Just felt strange to be talking like that again here at Garden."

Excious chuckled as he stood next to the former headmistress. "You're welcome to take your job back, Tia. I wouldn't complain."

Tiamatt laughed and smiled. "As much as I love Garden, I'll have to turn down the offer, Excious. My job is taking care of my family." She cast a loving glance at Kratos, grabbing the angel's hand as she did so before returning her attention to Excious. "Besides, you're doing great as Headmaster. Everyone loves you and I've never heard a single complaint against you."

The Remnant smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I dont think I'm that great of a Headmaster, Tia...."

"Excious, I think that even Headmaster Kramer would agree that you're doing a great job."

A light blush creeped across Excious' face as he blinked. "You really think so? But..theres no way I can even compare to Garden's founder..."

"Nonsense. You could ask Cid yourself. I'm sure he'd agree." The Cetra woman waved her hand lazily as she turned around, her other hand still tightly grasping her husband's hand. "Now lets hurry up to the room. Don't want the others to beat us there, now do we?"

Kratos gave a light laugh as he walked beside his wife, unable to hide the concern in his eyes. "Tia, are you sure you're alright?"

Tiamatt glared at the Seraphim out of the corner of her eye, increasing her grip on his hand. "I'm fine, Kratos. Don't worry. Its nothing I can't handle." Sighing, she shook her head and mumbled quietly in a barely audible level. "Of course I'm not alright, Kratos...but theres nothing we can do right now...please..lets just worry about the kids..."

"...alright" Kratos sighed as they reached the elevator to take them to the next floor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eria sighed as she leaned against the back of the couch that she, Terrance, and Alcanan were currrently sitting on as Ichigo paced back and forth.

"Man...what a mess..." The teenager paused, running a hand through his orange hair as he glanced at the other worlders. "I hope that Dilex guy doesn't chase you all here. We have enough problems with Hollows already."

Terrance grinned sheepishly from his seat on the couch. "Don't get you're hopes up..."

"He's sent his followers after us so far and now that Terri has the gun axe, I doubt that'll change." Alcana finished, folding his arms over his chest.

"Great....."Ichigo groaned, falling into the empty recliner just behind him only to cause a loud squeak to come from the cushin. The teen leapt to his feet instantly, growling as he ripped the cushin off to reveal a yellow lion stuffed animal.

"Ugh..." The plushie sat up, rubbing his head before jumping to his feet and shaking a stuffing filled fist at the tall teen. "Watch where you're sitting, idiot!"

The substitute shinigami snatched the stuffed animal up by the scruff of its next before throwing it to the floor, raising curious glances from the otherworlders. Dusting off his hands, Ichigo promptly sat back down in the now plushie free recliner while the lion got back to his feet. Eria, Terrance, and Alcana could only watch as the small creature hurried back over to kick at Ichigo's shin.

"Knock it off, Kon! You shouldn't have been in the chair in the first place!" Kon instantly went hurtling across the room, crashining into the wall with a squeak as Ichigo sighed. "Don't mind him. Kon's a bit of a nuisaunce but he's harmless."

"Harmless!? Yeah right! I can take you all on! ACK!" Another thud and squeak was heard as Ichigo flung one of his shoes at the stuffed animal.

"Enough!"

Eria giggled a little before directing her attention strictly on Ichigo. "Anyways...about our situation..."

Ichigo nodded as Terrance leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I know we're strangers to this world but we'll do what we can to help out till our family and friends can track us down."

"But what about Dilex and his chronies?"

"Now that we have FORGE weapon of our own, we should stand a decent chance now. We'll do what we can to defend this world should he find us." Alcana answered, trying to ease the shinigami's worries.

"I hope you guys are right. We have enough trouble as it with just the hollows."

"Well hopefully we won't be here long..." Eria sighed, looking down at the floor. "I miss home..." Terrance wrapped his arms around his twin sister's shoulders, hugging her tight in an attempt to comfort her.

Ichigo couldn't keep a smile off his face as he watched the siblings. Even Alcana couldn't keep a smile from his face. Kon, on the other hand, just blinked up at Eria before clunging to her leg.

"So cute!" Kon nuzzled the girl's leg, clinging tightly while Eria could only blink at the plushie attached to her leg. "I bet you could almost rival my lovely Nii-san!"

Terrance on the other hand growled in annoyance and yanked Kon away, flinging to the far side of the room. "Hands off my sister!"

Ichigo chuckled lightly as Kon dusted himself off and shook his fist at Terrance before getting to his feet. "Well, you three should rest. Rukia should be back tomorrow and I imagine you will be going to the Soul Society for a while."

"Soul Society?" Alcana asked, peering out from behind his shades.

"Its the world where most people go to when they die. If the souls are corrupt, they turn into Hollows and live in a place called Hueco Mundo."

Terrance blinked up at the oranged hair teen, proccessing everything he had just heard. "So basically the good souls go to this Soul Society place and the bad go to Hueco Mundo, right?" Ichigo nodded, causing Terrance to scratch his head in response. "Then...how are we supposed to go to Soul Society when we're still alive?"

"Well..." The shinigami reached into his pocket, pulling out a small badge with a skull design on the front. "This badge forces the soul out of the body temporially. Like this," he pressed the badge to his chest, a strange light going through his body before he seemed to crumple to the floor, a second Ichigo now dressed in black robes, standing just behind the body. "I use this whenever I need to fight hollows or go to Soul Society so that I can perform my duties as a substitute shinigami."

All three otherworlders stared at the other teen in wide eyed shock as they switched their gazes between the body lying on the floor and the shinigami standing before them. Ichicgo could only chuckle lightly before seeming to step onto the feet of the body and disappearing, causing even Alcana's jaw to drop as the body picked itself up off the floor and laughed.

"Guess it is a bit of a shock, isn't it?" Ichigo dusted off his pants before standing straight up and rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, probably should've had Rukia explain it even though her explainations are a bit...much."

Eria blinked away her shock as she recovered from the shock of what she had just seen, her eyes still wide. "And I thought I was used to weird...."

"But I think that tops it..." Terrance finished, awe still etched into his face.

"Ditto.." Alcana agreed slowly, staring at Ichigo in amazment.

The shinigami laughed once more before smiling. "Sorry about that. Anyways, we should all probably get some rest. My dad already said it was ok for you guys to stay here for the night but you'll have to sleep in the living room." The three younger teens all nodded in acceptance as Ichigo turned towards the hallway. "Alright then, I'll go grab some blankets." With that, the orange haired boy left the room for a moment before returning with an arm full of sheets and pillows.

"Thanks, Ichigo." Ichigo smiled and nodded before disappearing from the room again. Terrance threw a pillow on the floor and plopped down beside it and looking at his sister. "I'll sleep on the floor. That way you can get the couch and Alcana can sleep in the chair."

Eria smiled and nodded in thanks before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at one end of the couch. "Thanks Terri."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"WHAT?! You gotta be kidding me?!" Kayla yelled as Tiamatt announced her plan to everyone in the classroom.

"Why do we have to go to school even in this world?" Chris groaned in equal complaint.

The other real worlders didn't look pleased either at the news as the fictional characters made real all just laughed quietly to themselves.

Tiamatt chuckled lightly and smiled, leaning against the desk set at the front of the room. "Because, you are all new to Gaia and Aselia. You will learn about the general geography of the two worlds as well as basic history and knowledge. But all of you will also be trained in basic defense and offense in case Garden is attacked again."

A mutual groan arose from most of the young group again before Tiamatt turned her attention to her former comrades.

"Let me guess, we have to learn about the new layout of the worlds as well?" Quistis asked, folding her arms over her chest.

The Cetra nodded. "To an extent, yes. But your main objective will be scouting for new worlds along side with some of the Nikotians. This will not only give us the opportunity to make new allies but to also locate the missing children."

"Hey!"

Everyone in the room suddenly turned to one of the front rows where Jay's group sat, except for David who jumped to his feet. "This is bullshit! Why do we have to learn all this useless shit?!"

Alan nodded, glaring at the Cetran woman standing at the front of the room. "We may not know all about this world but we know quite a bit. We've all read Fishie's stories after all."

Tiamatt's eyes narrowed as she stepped towards them, David shifting on his feet as she approached. "I'm going to make this clear so that I don't have to repeat myself again. All of you, including Madison, her friends, Ish, and Cassie will be going through these courses. If you wish to continue to complain and chose to argue with me over this, I can send you all back to Earth where I'm sure your government will be happy to take you all back into custody."

Madison snickered a little, resulting in Tiamatt to shift her glare over to her creator, quickly silencing her. "Sorry..."

Sighing, Tiamatt turned her attention back on the teenagers in front of her. "Have I made myself clear?"

"...still think this is stupid..." David scoffed, plopping back down on the bench.

"Now, back to what I was saying earlier before the interruption.." the blue eyed woman walked back to the front of the room and sighed as she leaned back against the desk once more. "We will start sending out teams tomorrow as well as start the classes. Quistis, Aerith, Riona, Tifa and Zell will stay here at Garden to help with the defensive and offensive courses while everyone will be spilit into team with the Nikotians. Understood?"

The entire room seemed to nod at once before a few got to their feet.

"But Tia, if all of us go out at once, won't that leave Aselia, Gaia, and the entire Sol System vulernable?" Sivu asked, the former ruler of Uranus looking concerned as he looked at his long time friend. "We should at least keep squads stationed at designated areas."

"You're absolutely correct. Thats why the explorations squads will go out in shifts to insure that the worlds currently under our protection aren't left unprepared." Getting to her feet, she stepped towards the middle of the room. "I expect all of you to be expected for the unexpected. We no longer have the protection of sorceress magic on our side but we do have the support of Gaia, Aselia, and the Lifestream. We won't be destroyed by Dilex and his chronies. Now I suggest you all get some rest. I'll explain more tomorrow morning."

The classroom suddenly filled with noise as everyone got to their feet and started to talk about what they had just heard and the plans being made. Soon the only ones left in the room were Tiamatt, Kratos, Hiro, and the kids from Earth. David continued to mumble to himself while Jay, Alan, and Lee looked equally displeased.

"Come on guys! It won't be that bad!"

Alan shot a glare at the young woman. "Easy enough for you to say. You already know all this shit we're supposed to be learning."

Madison could only frown till Ish spoke up. "But I can understand why Tia wants us to learn it all. It'll keep us out of trouble and also get us up to date on everything so that we may be able to actually help in the future."

"Eh, I guess thats a good point but I hate this. I still think its bullshit."

"Tia told you to stop complaining, David. I'd listen to her if I were you." Hiro warned. Tiamatt stood beside her brother, arms folded over her chest as she glared at the tall teen, causing Hiro to laugh lightly and pat her shoulder. "Take it easy on them, Tia."

Sighing, she shook her head. "All of you will be staying in the dorms, 2 to a room except for the girls. Cassie, Madison, and Kayla will be sharing a room together. And Ish can chose who he wishes to stay with since there's an odd number of guys." Everyone nodded in agreement, bringing a small smile to Tiamatt's face. "But make sure you all get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

**Well....I'm sorry its not much but its an update at least. I'll try and get more done soon hopefully. I really don't mean to update once a year but...I just haven't been in the mood to write. T.T But I'll try to write more, I promise. So until next time, Later!**


	47. Materia Training

I could feel my skin crawl and hear my bones creak and break as burning intense sharp pain constantly shot through my body. I couldn't surpress a scream as my body enlongated, my hair following along my spine and ending at the tip of a whip like tail. Horns and spines ripped from my skin as armor like plates formed along my neck and torso, ending just below my rib cage as firey wings sprouted from my back. The final change was my scream, which was now a blood curdling roar.

A few mumbled words could be heard behind me and I glared over my shoulder at the source, a low hiss rising from my throat. The words were repeated as I scanned the group, a few strange creatures appearing around me. One person in the group behind me even dared to take a step forward, resulting in a flash of fire, ice, and lightning to be shot at their feet.

With a powerful sweep of my wings, I turned and faced the crowd of people around me, all of them with looks of terror and shock etched into their faces. A few even dared to raise their weapons on me but two in particular caught my attention. A few words were mumbled from them, raising a growl in the back of my throat before I leapt at them, fangs and talons fully extended as they reached for the young girl's jugular, a mix of emotions flashing in her auburn eyes...

000000000

My eyes jolted open as my lungs tried to find the breath I had lost, the dream fresh in my mind. I'd been having similar dreams for quite a while, ever since the anti-Jenova serum had been injected into my body and Dsanios had bit my neck. Sitting up, I rubbed my temple, trying to clear my mind from the nightmare.

"What the hell is going on? Why am I having these dreams?..." I shook my head and turned, swinging my legs over the side of the bed before standing up.

The sun wasn't up yet but I knew my husband was already awake. Even though he didn't really need to sleep, he often would for my sake but lately, I was often alone when I woke up in the morning. I knew his mind was uneasy, not only from worry over our missing children but also from having to carry the burden of my secret. But I couldn't blame him one bit. If I knew he was slowly dying and I could do nothing to help, I wouldn't sleep well either.

"Tia, what are you doing up? You should be resting. You don't want to over exert yourself."

I looked up at Kratos and smiled as I walked into the kitchen and towards the fridge. "I'll be fine, Kratos. Don't worry." Kratos just sighed and opened his mouth to speak. "I promise, if I start to feel dizzy or light headed, I'll go lie down, right?"

"I would hope so. You scared me when you collapsed the other day." I could hear him walk up behind me as I grabbed the carton of orange juice out of the fridge and closed the door. As I turned, I was caught into his embrace. "I don't like seeing you like this, Tia..."

I blinked innocently up at him, shifting enough to set the carton on the counter before turning my attention to my husband. "Like what? I'm fine. I mean...yeah...my strength is disappearing and my morphing abilities are gone but other then that, I'm alright."

The seraph just shook his head before leaning forward to rest his forehead against mine. "You can tell me that all you want but I can see how much pain your in and how frustrated you are. I know for sure that Hiro and Lloyd know something is wrong. Both of them, as well as the others, deserve to know whats going on." I shifted my gaze downward and sighed, causing Kratos to tighten his embrace. "Tiamatt, I love you and I'm worried about you. I wish you would let the others know so that they can help you."

"Not till our children are found, Kratos." I pushed my self away far enough that I could look up at him. "Speaking of which, I'm planning on searching for them myself."

"Tia, no, you can't! What if-"

I leaned up onto my toes to plant a kiss to his lips, cutting him short. "If you're going to worry so much I'll have someone come with me. But I'd prefer for you to come." I could only smile a little as he sighed and nodded in agreement. "Good, then we'll leave after we check up on the Earth kids."

00000000000000000000000000

**Shen laughed again, and several of the other boys who were not close to Bernard's group got out their desks and looked. Every thirty seconds the message appeared on every desk, marched around the screen quickly, then disappeared. The boys laughed together.**

"**What's so funny?" Bernard asked. Ender made sure he wasn't smiling when Bernard looked around the room, imitating the fear that so many others felt. Shen, of course, smiled all the more defiantly. It took a moment; then Bernard told one of his boys to bring out a desk. Together they read the message.**

**COVER YOUR BUTT. BERNARD IS WATCHING. **

**-GOD**

**Bernard went red with anger. "Who did this!" he shouted.**

I couldn't repress a giggle as I lay on my back on the bottom bed of the bunk bed I shared with Kayla, a booked titled "Ender's Game" open in my hands. Cassie was asleep in a single bed just on the other side of the small dorm while Kayla was quietly dozing in the bunk above me. I had fallen into the habit of waking up fairly early and soon caught myself reading an old favorite of mine to pass the time till the others woke up. It worked fairly well in keeping me entertained.

I heard Kayla groan and shift in the bunk above me as I closed my book, leaving my finger between the pages long enough to replace my makeshift scrap paper bookmark. Once I was sure my page was safe from being lost, I set it aside and sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I yawned as I stretched my arms before glancing at the clock.

"Almost 5:30...maybe I'll just go get something to eat for now. Quistis will probably come make sure we're wake around 7 anyways. " I mumbled to myself as I got to my feet and walked towards the dresser to get fresh clothes before I left the dorm. After all, it'd probably look odd walking Garden in my pajamas.

Within a few minutes, I was walking down the corridors of Garden, now wearing a pair of dark colored blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a short sleeved navy blue blouse with the front left unbuttoned. I'm sure I stuck out like a sore thumb in the already bustling military school where almost everyone else was clad in navy blue uniforms. Thankfully, for the most part, most of the cadets and SeeD were used to our presence but after a month here, I would hope so.

"Hey Madison!" I turned my head towards the voice to see Ish walking towards me. He looked like he had just woken up, made obvious as he yawned into his hand. "Glad to see I'm not the only one up."

I shrugged as I paused and waited for him to catch up. "Eh, I've gotten into the habit of waking up early and thought food sounded good. Besides, Quistis will be waking everyone else up soon so its not like I'm up super early."

"I guess thats true." He yawned again as he finally caught up with me. "I heard that we might start practicing magic today. Sounds fun."

"Heh, till Chris end up burning off someone's eye brows. Other then that, yeah, should be fun." I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Tia told me we'd all start individual training soon once the basics have been taken care of. I can see Steven and Kayla heading over the infirmary and learning more about healing magic. Chris...not quite sure about him but he needs to be somewhere where he won't hurt himself or others." Ish chuckled as we resumed walking towards the cafeteria. "Meh, I guess we'll find out"

00000000000000000000000000

"Today, we'll show you how to use materia as well as explain the draw system. Both will allow you to use magic but due to all of you being relatively new at magic, we'll stick to using materia." Quistis Trepe stood in front of the group of young adults, Riona Heartily and Aerith Gainbrough standing nearby. Behind the group of otherworlders were the young teenagers, some of them shifting anxiously on their feet. "We'll also use this opportunity for those raised in the connected worlds to review their skills as well as share tips to those not used to using magic."

Ryan immediately raised his hand, the young boy having to stand on his toes to ensure that the tips of his fingers would be seen. "Um, ma'am, what about us with elven blood? I don't mean to put anyone down but..."

Lisea giggled and nodded in agreement with her cousin. "Using magic comes naturally to us so its kinda hard to explain how to cast spells and whatnot."

"Well in that case, just practice your own magic skills and give tips when you think they'll help." Riona smiled at the group, a look of understanding in her eyes. "Once I became a sorceress, I had the same problem. I couldn't really help my friend learn how to use more advanced magic because it all came so easily to me."

"Can we just start already?" Alan yelled, uncrossing his arms from over his chest and signally for someone to toss a materia at him. "Come on! Give me one of those fire materia!"

Madison just sighed and shook her head. "Great...we're all probably gonna end up in the infirmary with burns, aren't we?" The group around the young woman just laughed while Alan just grinned.

"Well, a couple people might get burned."

Aerith giggled a little as she picked up a small basket full of small glowing orbs and started walking towards the group. "Thats why I'm here. I'll be able to heal anyone that get happens to get hurt. Now everyone, please line up and chose just one materia."

Chris, who was the first in line eagerly reached a hand into the basket for one of the glowing balls but a cough from Madison brought not only his attention to her but also many of her other companions.

"Um...do you really think its wise for you to use materia, Chris?" The brown haired girl gave her friend a skeptical look. Kayla, who stood next to her, came the young man an equally unsure look. "I mean...you haven't really proven that you're mature enough to wield any kind of potentially dangerous object..."

Chris huffed, casting a glare at her as he held the materia up. "Imouto, I'm twenty-two! I know to be careful!"

"So says the person who shot me in the leg with an arrow. I'm just grateful there wasn't a tip to the arrow otherwise guess who would have been paying for my hospital bill?" Madison's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest, a few snickers heard down the line from not only Kayla but also Jay and his friends. Even Aerith giggled a little while Quistis stepped forward and quickly removed the materia from Chris' hand.

"I think she has a good point so until you can prove that you won't be stupid enough to aim a Thunder at one of your friends, I think it'd be best of you just watched for today." The Balamb Garden instructor handed the orb to Kayla, who smiled in thanks while Chris just growled and walked off to the side before leaning against the near by wall.

Madison cast her friend a regretful look before reaching into the passing basket for one of the magical orbs. Lifting it closer to her face, she could see some sort of energy dancing at the materias core. It seemed cross back and forth in rapid jagged movements that imitated the flow of electricity. Kayla's on the other hand, seemed to shimmer more at is core. On her other side, Steven's materia core seemed to flicker like that of a flame.

"So I grabbed a Thunder materia?" The young woman muttered to herself as she lowered the materia to her arm and slowly pressed it into the underside of her forearm. She couldn't repress a small shudder as it seemed to melt into her flesh, the glow of the core faintly seen before dimming down. "Weird..."

A light laugh from behind her caused her to jump a couple inches before she turned her head to look at who had startled her. Tiamatt, Kratos standing beside her, just gave an apologetic smile. "I suppose it does feel a bit odd but you'll get used to it. Go ahead and give it a shot. Just aim and think of what spell you'd like to cast."

Alan, who was near the end of the line, didn't hesitate. He immediately raised his arm, the palm of his hand facing towards a target board on the far side of the room. "Fire!"

The materia in his arm glowed brightly for a few seconds as a ball of fire formed in the palm of his hand, warming his skin just slightly before the flame suddenly shot off towards the target. The grin on his face only widened more as he watched the board dissolve into ash. He quickly switched his aim over to a new target and began releasing a barrage of fire balls, causing Jay to sigh a little and shake his head before, he too, raised his arm and released a power bolt of lightning towards his intended target.

"Looks easy enough!" Kayla activated the Blizzard materia in her arm, a large shard of ice flying towards her target. Not only did the shard impale the target, but the board also froze solid before shattering like glass. "Wow...that was cool!"

The others in the group quickly copied their companions examples while Quistis, Rinoa, and Aerith walked amongst them, giving advice as needed. Cassie, like Alan, seemed to greatly enjoy the fire materia, all her targets quickly in flames. Ish on the other hand, switched constantly between all three materia, trying them all out and trying to get a feel for all of them individually.

Tiamatt smiled as she watched the group before noticing Chris off to the side. The young man seemed to pout a little as he watched his friends practice using the materia. The Cetran woman shook her head a little, grabbing one of the left over materia from the basket before walking towards him. "Catch!"

Chris blinked in surprise as the orb was tossed at him but caught in safely in his hands. "Are you serious? You're gonna let me use this?"

Tiamatt nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah, give it a shot. Just don't set anyone on fire."

"Tia, are you sure about this?" Kratos gave his wife a skeptical look as they both watch Chris equip the fire materia and raise his arm.

"Kratos, theres plenty of powerful magic users around here. If someone get hurts, we can cast Cura." Tiamatt reassured the seraph, watching Chris carefully as the orb in his arm began to glow.

"Fire!" A small fire ball shot from Chris' hand but instead of launching towards the target that he was aiming for, it shot off to the side and hit the side of David's foot. The teen shook the small flame off his shoe while shooting a glare at Chris. "Sorry! um..." He looked back at Tiamatt, who sighed and shook her head. "Maybe Imouto was right..."

He sighed as he pulled the orb from his arm, holding it out to Tiamatt as she approached him. "Don't worry. We'll find something else for you to train in, Chris. Not everyone is good with magic. Just ask Lloyd." The comment caused Kratos to chuckle lightly while Chris smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Tia."

"Hey Tia!" Tiamatt turned toward the voice to see Hiro, who smiled at her before looking at the group of otherworlders. "Looks like they caught right on to using materia."

She nodded, turning her attention back on the group of teens and young adults. "Yeah, they're all doing well. I think they'll be prepared if we ever get attacked he-" A sharp wave of pain cut her short as she cringed, clenching her teeth in pain.

Kratos instantly had his hands on her shoulders, making sure she stayed steady on her feet while Hiro frowned. "Tia..." She shot a glare at her husband as she shrugged his hands off, causing Kratos to sigh.

"Tia, whats going on?" Hiro asked, a concerned look in his eyes as he looked at his sister. "Its obvious you're in pain." 

Tiamatt turned her glare to her brother. "Its nothing." Kratos started to open his mouth to speak up but a glance from his wife resulted in nothing but a disappointed and worried look from the seraph. "I''m perfectly fine, Hiro. Theres nothing to worry about."

Hiro didn't seemed fazed by the look he received and grabbed Tiamatt's arm, pulling her towards the door. "I need to borrow Tia for a second, Kratos." Kratos just blinked in confusion but nodded, watching the siblings head into the hall way.

"Hiro! Let go of me!" Tiamatt tried to pull her arm from the angel's grasp but he just increased his grip. "Hiro!"

"No, Tia. Not until you tell me whats really going on with you!"

The woman growled, still trying to pull her arm away. "Its none of your concern. Now let me go!"

"Bullshit! I've always told you if something was wrong so why can't you do the same for me?"

"Because it doesn't concern you, Hiro. Its just between me and my fa-"

Hiro's eyes widened before narrowing into an angry and hurt glare. "Don't you dare say it, Tia!"

"Or what, Hiro!" Tiamatt shouted, finally yanking her arm from Hiro's grasp. Hiro just glared at her while Tiamatt growled, her anger rising. "What are you going to do,huh? Wh-" She gasped suddenly as yet another wave of pain shot through her entire body, her legs giving out under her.

"Tia!" Hiro grabbed his sister's arm quickly, catching her before she hit the floor. "This is why I want you to tell me what wrong!" He slowly pulled her back to her feet, ignoring her growling. "Please Tia, tell me what happening to you."

She tried to pull away again but her brother once more grabbed kept his hold on her arm. "Hiro, I can't tell you. Now let go."

Hiro yanked up on his sister's arm, forcing her to look at him. "Tell me!" Tiamatt growled and spun around, raising her arm to slap the angel but Hiro caught her hand with his free hand. "Tia, I know you're pissed but I haven't even seen your eyes go dragon yet. What the hell is going on? What did Hojo do to you when you were captured?"

Tiamatt's eyes widened before she shifted her gaze downward, trying to avoid looking at her brother. "Nothing..."

"The hell it is! Tia, look at me and tell me what happened! It has something to do with your Jenova cells doesn't it?" The woman remained silent, her head dropping even more, raising a sigh from Hiro. "Tia...you should have told me..."

"Tell you what, Hiro? That I'm dying?" Tiamatt raised her head, tears welling up in her eyes as she met her brother's eyes. "It was hard enough to tell Kratos that I was dying let alone you..." Shaking her head, she pulled her arm out of the man's grasped and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "besides...we need to find the kids. Until their found, the fewer people that know that I'm dying, the better."

Hiro could only give a sad laugh as he looked at his sister, who was still fighting back tears. "Look at you, Tia...You're in so much pain and yet you won't even take any time to try and solve your dilenma... You don't have to act so tough all the time, Tia. Its ok to let others worry about you and let them help you sometimes."

"I can't let them know. We have to-"

"Find the kids. Yeah, I know, Tia." Hiro stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "Tell you what, we'll keep this between you, me, and Kratos but, you have to let me try and find someway to save you without you constantly bugging me about the kids, alright?"

Tiamatt just looked up at her younger brother, frowning. "But-"

"You spent how many years studying Void in order to help me and now its time that I do some studying of my own to see what I can do to help you. Don't worry though, I'll still try and help find the kids." Hiro grinned, trying to reassure the Cetran woman who could only laugh.

"Even after all these years, your still a brat." She finally raised her arms to return his embrace. "And..I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it like that. I was just...angry..."

Hiro smiled, laughing lightly as he released his grasp. "I know, Tia. Its alright. I know you didn't mean it." Tiamatt smiled in return before reaching up to smack the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

Tiamatt just laughed as she turned back toward the door to the training room. "I just told you, for being a brat."

000000000000000000000000000

Squall Leonhart looked around at his surroundings as his small team wandered around the new world. The barren rocky landscape seemed to stretch on forever in all directions except for the few oasis that were scattered around. In the couple oasis they had wandered into, Squall had seen creatures that seemed to thrive but none of them seemed to be intelligent. They also seemed to be bizzare crossovers of other lifeforms. Flocks of flying raccoon like birds flew everywhere while hippos that seemed to go some sort of fruit would lounge in the water. Even with all the odd creatures on Gaia, this world gave a new meaning to the word "strange"

"Yo Squall, how much longer are we gonna be wandering around here? I haven't seen an single intelligent life form yet." Zell Dincht yelled from several feet behind. The blonde had a strange tattoo on one side of his face and wore a red and blue short sleeved jacket. On his fist where spike knuckled gloves.

"We'll search for one more day. If we don't find anything by tonight then we'll return to Terra Garden and report in." Squall responded, pausing to look back at his 4 man squad.

Selphie Tilmitt stood near Zell, wearing a short yellow dress with her nunchucks draped over her shoulders. Next to her stood, Irvine Kinneas, a tall man with his long brown hair restrained in a pony tail. He wore a long tan trench coat and a cowboy hat but also had a shotgun cocked over his shoulder.

"Can't we take a break real quick?" Selphie asked, panting a little as she leaned forward with her hands on her knees. "We've been walking for hours." Irvine smiled and patted the young woman's back, receiving a smile of thanks.

"Sure, why not?" Squall glanced around quickly before spotting a near by overhang where his group could get out of the sun. "Lets set up over there."

"Sounds good to me!" Zell grinned at the sight of shade and instantly took off running toward the overhang, causing the others in his group to sigh. But before he could reach the outcropping, the ground began to shake and the rocks in front of him seemed to explode as something large hit the ground. "What that hell?"

"Zell!" Selphie darted towards her companion, Squall and Irvine on her heels as they raced toward the cloud of dust. "Are you ok?"

Zell sat sprawled on the ground, blinking up at a large red mecha that seemed to have a face for a body. "What is tha-AH!"

The machine suddenly pushed itself off the group, pausing half way as it caught sight of Squall and the others. "More people made it to the surface?"

"Bro!" A smaller red mecha darted towards the larger one, pausing at it also spotted the small squad. "Who are they?"

"Don't know, Simon." The face on the bigger one suddenly opened up, revealing a taller man with blue hair, a red cape draped over his shoulders. "Huh?" He lifted his red tinted glasses up as he peered at the group. "Who are you guys?"

Squall stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest yet loosely enough that he could grab his gunblade in a second's notice. "My name is Squall. This is Zell, Selphie, and Irvine. Who are you?"

"Odd names.." The blue haired man muttered as he stood up before grinning, thrusting his thumb at his chest as he introduced himself. " The name's Kamina! I'm the leader of Team Gurren!" He then pointed over to the smaller mecha, whose canopy was now open to reveal a young boy with darker blue hair. "And thats my blood brother, Simon!"

"Team Gurren?" Irvine raised a brow as he looked up at Kamina, causing a flustered look to appear on the blue haired man's face.

"You've never heard of the invinable Team Gurren?"

Squall shook his head. "Nope. You're the first people we've met since coming to this world."

"Coming to this world?" Simon blinked in confusion as he piloted his mecha closer to the group. "What do you mean? Aren't you from the pits?"

Squall and his group only blinked in confusion before an excited cry turned their attention to a teal haired man who was crouched on the ground, running his finger over the edge of Squall's Leonheart gunblade.

"What is this pretty little trinket?" Squall glared at the rather femanine man as he took a step back, receiving a momentary pout before a smile crossed his face. "Oh, but you're quite a looker yourself!" Squall's face instantly dropped in horror as Selphie, Zell, and Irvine busted into a fit of laughter. "Sorry to just barge in like that. My name is Leeron but you can call me Beautiful Queen!"

"Uh...I think I'll stick to just Leeron..." Squall replied slowly, trying to regain his composer as he once more took a step back. Leeron just laughed as a red haired woman with a large gun strapped across her back laughed a little.

"Don't mind him. Despite how he acts, he's an expert on technology around here." She smiled kindly as she approached the group. "My name is Yoko. Its nice to meet you."

Squall nodded in agreement, now having fully regained his collected appearance while his squad once more introduced themselves. Leeron couldn't resist fluttering his eye lashes at the SeeD commander, causing Squad to shift uneasily on his feet while Kamina and Simon jumped out of their mechas.

Kamina looked at Squall curiously, crossing his arms over his chest at he looked the newcomers over. "So tell me, what exactly did you mean by "the world?"

**Ok so...no Eria, Terrrance, and Alcana section this time but...its an update and I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm happy with some parts and less happy with other but otherwise...content. Next chapter, I hope to add a section with details on what Cloud's squad is doing and also of course, the kids! But I don't know when that'll be written due to the fact that I have school starting up on the 30th and I'll be busy busy busy with work and school! Oh and cosplay!**

**Yes, thats right! I cosplay. Currently I cosplay Ringo Noyamano (Air Gear), Chrona (Soul Eater), and Deep Dive Riku (Kingdom Hearts 2). I'll be adding more as time goes on and I'll be more then happy to share cosplay pictures if people are interested. But anyways, until my next update...laters!**


	48. Devourers of Souls

**Omg, its been too long since I've written anything! Not saying that I haven't had ideas cause I have had ideas! Just lack of time and motivation so...quick update for those wondering what the heck is going on! clears throat**

**1: I'm back in school. I'm currently in a pharmacy tech program at the local community college and depending on how much I enjoy being a tech, I might finish up the last 4 ½ years to get a Pharm. D but thats still a while off since I have 2 semesters left of my tech program.**

**2: Cosplay. I'm into it and love it. It allows me to be a dork and have good old harmless fun. Current list of cosplays are- Organization XIII Riku (yes, I'm cosplaying guys. Why? Because most VG and anime guys are extremely feminine and I just don't like a lot of female anime characters D:), Chrona/Crona (Soul Eater cosplay. I love this character but she's too emo for me to cosplay effectively cause I can't stay in character very well XD), Ringo Noyamano (Air Gear cosplay. Only thing I hate about this cosplay is the wig. It reaches to my mid back and tangles easily. Its just a pain in the butt.). Italy (Axis Powers Hetalia cosplay. Just got a casual Feliciano going right now but I will get his normal uniform soon enough!), Vampire OC (no name for her yet but she's a blast XD just need fake blood for the lab coat. The jist of this cosplay is basically a creepy vampire nurse/doctor/scientist who walks around with a dismembered head (I use an mannequin head for this, even have a leather belt tied around his neck to carry him with XD). But yes, much fun and most people like the mannequin heads (there 2 but I only carry one at a time), meaning Jim and Edward already have their own fans XD)**

**List of cosplays coming this year- Tear Grants (Tales of the Abyss. I'm so excited to cosplay her! Been going my hair back out since Anime Iowa this last summer for this! Will be debuted at Anime Detour in Minneapolis!), Kingdom Hearts 2 Riku (yes, normal version of Riku. Why? Cause he's becoming my staple cosplay), Shadow Lugia aka XD001 (yes, a pokemon gijinka! Lugia has always been one of my favorite pokemon and the corrupted version of Lugia is just so badass XD. However, I may drop this cosplay if it means I can go to the Distant Worlds concert this summer o.o )**

**3: Anime Conventions! They just go hand in hand with cosplay! And I get all the perks or meeting voice actors. Got Kyle Herbert (voiced Kamina from Gurren Lagann, Aizen from Bleach, and Richter in ToS: Dawn of the New World) to sign my Team Gurren bag at Anime Iowa and Jerry Jewell (Kyo) and Eric Vale (Yuki) to sign my Fruits Basket bag at Nebraskon.**

**4: I'm an internet DJ now for XD people should tune in and listen to me every once and while. I still have one trial set to go but then I'll be a full DJ. Just listen for DJ Riku (or RikuDye). Almost every saturday night at 6pm central time!**

**5: Personal issues which range from bad relationships and equally bad and damaging breakups to Mom living at the house till she's done recovering from both her total left hip replacement AND a bunionectomy. Yes, that is a real word. Its the excison or removal of a bunion. o.o**

**But yes, its been very hectic lately and I apologize for not updating. But...I'll try to be better! But now...On with the story!**

"So let me get this straight," Kamina sat with one leg under him while he leaned on his propped up knee. "You all came from another world to try and recruit people to fight this Dilex guy?"

Simon sat next to Kamina, his knees folded under him as a small rodent like creature that the young boy had called 'Boota', sat in his lap. Yoko also sat near by, her rifle leaning against the small mecha called "Lagann" Leeron currently had Squall's gunblade laid out in his lap as he examined the weapon. On the otherside of the camp fire sat Squall and his group. The SeeD commander kept casting a glance at his beloved Leonheart gunblade but this only caused more teasing from Leeron.

"Yes, that is correct." Squall sighed, shifting his line of vision back to Kamina. "We're to ask any and all potential comrades to join us in this fight. After all...this doesn't just affect the world that we came from but this world as well as many others."

The older blue haired man shook his head, raising a hand to his temple. "Man...we finally escape the pits only to get attacked by that cocky Viral and now we're being dragged into a war that involves other worlds?" He hung his head for a moment in thought, causing Simon, Yoko, and Leeron to look at him curiously. A grin suddenly crossed his face as he reared his head back and laugh. "Count me in!"

"Really!" Selphie bounced on her knees as Kamina's group gasped in surprise. Zell and Irvine blinked in surprise at the sudden reaction as Squall got to his feet.

"You do realize that theres a possibility you could die in this war."

The grin never disappeared as Kamina got to his feet as well, thrusting his thumb towards his chest. "Just who the hell do you think I am? Ain't no way I'm gonna back down from something this big!"

Simon stared up at the older man in shock, stammering at he talked. "B-but Bro!"

Yoko looked flustered at the blue haired man's sudden decision as she jumped to her feet, her face just inches away from Kamina's as her eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking? How can you just say yes to something like this?"

"Listen, its not like the great leader of the invincible Team Gurren to back down to something, especially like this." He nudged his glasses back to the bridge of his nose, his grin never fading as he turned towards the larger mecha, Gurren. "Besides, if this war is gonna be as big as they said its gonna get, we're not gonna be the only ones on this world fighting against this Dilex guy. You can bet your asses the Beastmen are gonna get in on the action as well."

"Kamina has a point..." Leeron crossed one leg over the other as he handed Leonheart back to Squall. "This involves more then just us humans and well, we should help while we can."

Squall quickly returned Leonheart to its sheath on his waist as Zell, Selphie, and Irvine got to their feet. "I think its best that we return to our world and report in. We'll return in a few days. That will give you more time to gather more allies if possible as well. Hopefully we'll return with more people of our own to help you as needed. It looks like you might need it."

Simon nodded in agreement, while Boota, who was now on the young boy's shoulder, mirrored the movement. "Yeah, most people are still living underground cause of the Beastmen. And if we're gonna get the Beastmen to help in this war, we'll probably need you guys to help."

Yoko and Leeron seemed to agree as Kamina turned back around. Squall already had the return watch dialed in and with a quick press of a side button, the small group of SeeD disappeared.

Something about the town seemed off as Tiamatt and Kratos walked through the lamp lit, brick streets. The streets remained fairly busy despite the time but something just felt odd. As Tiamatt had put it, almost ominious. It didn't help that this world had a very strange grinning crescent moon that seemed to have blood creeping slowly from between its teeth.

Tiamatt paused for a moment, glancing at the large chruch just ahead of them. Something seemed wrong about it and for a moment she could have sworn something or someone was floating high above the building.

"Tia?" The Cetra snapped from her thoughts at the sound of her husband's voice, turning to look at him. "You can still feel that something dark is there, can't you?"

Tiamatt nodded and looked up at the sky. "Yeah...faintly...But it also seems like something it up there."

Kratos copied his wife in looking at the sky for a moment in confusion as he caught a odd shadow that appeared to be someone sitting on a broom before the shadow disappeared. "Strange..."

Tiamatt jumped slightly as the bells in the church suddenly started ringing. Kratos on the otherhand was now staring intently at the church. The Cetra's attention was quickly turned to the building as well, a curious look etched across her face before something else drew away her attention.

"Theres no way.." A young teenaged girl with light brown pigtails was walking towards the church. She wore a long black coat over a blouse and skirt. Behind her was a boy with white messy hair. He wore jeans and black and yellow jacket. "50 or 60 humans souls just disappeared all at once.."

"Maka, just what the hell are you talking about?" The boy sighed before glancing at Tiamatt and Kratos, who were both staring the young teens. "Who are you?"

Kratos stepped forward, his wife staying close beside him. "My name is Kratos and this is my wife, Tiamatt. I'm surprised that you can feel the flucuation in mana."

"I'm Maka and this is my partner, Soul. We're students at Shibusen." Maka explained while Soul stuffed his hands into the pocket of his jacket. "I don't know what you mean about mana but it feels like a bunch of souls suddenly disappeared from inside the church." The bell's stopped ringing as suddenly as it started. Maka looked up at the bell tower before looking back at her partner. "Soul, lets go!"

"Hey! Wait!" Tiamatt shouted, stepping forward but the two young teens had already disappeared into the building. "Damn it..I don't have a good feeling about this..." She tried to dash forward to follow them but Kratos grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop and look at him.

"Tia, do you really think its wise to rush into a situation we nothing about? We barely know anything about this world itself." Kratos warned, eyes narrowed in concern. "And what about your condition?"

The Cetra's eyes narrowed. "I'll be fine, Kratos. But we have to help those kids! I can't just let them run into a dangerous situation like that!" The Seraph sighed, relucantly letting go of his wife's arm with a nod. "Thanks you..."

Tiamatt dashed forward once more, Kratos at her heels as they ran into the church. However, Kratos nearly ran into his wife when she stopped suddenly, just behind Maka and Soul who were staring a young teen who stood in the middle of the building. The gender didn't seem to be clear but the teen wore a long black robe like dress with a white collar and cuffs. His/her hair was lavender in color and was extremely choppy. To add to it, s/he stared at them with blank eyes, deep circles from lack of sleep under each eye.

"Those door...they only open one way...they only open inward..." The teen mumbled quietly, one hand on his/her arm as s/he glanced over his/her shoulder.

"What the hell?" Tiamatt mumbled, watching the child carefully as an uneasy feel washed over her. Kratos seemed to feel the same as he stepped forward and pulled his wife behind him.

Soul blinked curiously at the teen, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket while Maka just glared at the stranger. "Maka, whats going on? He's all alone. Wheres his weapon?"

"Thats strange...how can it be?" Maka said quietly, staring intently at the stranger. Soul blinked in confusion as Kratos put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Lady Medusa, theres 2 more then planned." The unknown voice seemed to originate from the teen who looked away from the group in front of the door.

"Keep it down, Ragnarok."

Maka took a small step forward, still intrigued by the stranger. "The souls I'm reading are of a weapon and meister...and both of them are directly in front of us meaning..."

"Two souls in one body, right?" Tiamatt finished, reaching for Shitsunen before Kratos pulled her hand away from the sword. "Kratos!"

He didn't look at her as he pointed to the open door behind him. "Tia, get out of here before something happens." The Cetra started to open her mouth to complain but a sharp glare from her husband prevented her from speaking. "Trust me on this. Get out of here."

"..." The blue eyed woman returned the glare, not moving from her spot. Her eyes suddenly went wide as Soul grinned and suddenly turned into scythe in Maka's hands. "What the?"

"Both of you leave! Soul and I will handle this!" Maka shouted as the teen unfront of them glanced at them again. "Who ever this guy is...its like his weapon is inside of him..."

"But you're both kids! You cant fight them alone! Kratos and I are strong enough to take care of this!" Kratos shot another glare at his wife as she voiced her opinion but their attention was suddenly drawn back to the stranger that stood quietly.

The lavender haired boy suddenly gasped, clutching at his head before he arched backwards in an almost inhuman posture, crying out in pain. Just as suddenly, he lurched forward, clinging once more to his head as a black mass erupted from his back and formed a strange being. It had large muscular arms and a large white "X" in the middle of its face. It looked out at the group with large white eyes and appeared to still be connected to the boy through his back, towering over him.

"Goobeebee..." The being looked at the small group behind him before looking down at the boy below, rubbing his fists into his temples.

"That hurts." The boy whined, as the being removed his fists for a moment before resuming in grinding his fists against the boy's skull. The group in front of the doors could only blink in confusion. "Its hurts. Its hurts. Stop that! Quit poking me! It hurts! Stop it already!"

The being suddenly reared up, waving its hands in the air in defense. "No no no! Chrona, you're scary when you're high strung!"

"It...talks?" Maka and Tiamatt mumbled at the same time as Kratos merely glared at the strange duo before him, drawing his sword.

Maka suddenly regained her composure, shifting the scythe in her hands. "You know the hunting of human souls is forbidden. Are you students at Shibusen?"

"Shibusen? Whats that?" Chrona asked innocently as the being above him began to tug on his cheek. "She said it was ok to eat them. Whats wrong with that?"

Kratos once more looked back at his wife, this time his attention being drawn to her as she gasped in pain. "Tia, get out of here! Now!"

Chrona looked down the side a little, one hand again on his arm. "I'm not very good when it comes to talking to girls..."

The being crouched down, putting a hand on Chrona's head as it leaned forward. "Forget talking, their souls look tasty."

Tiamatt glared at strange pair in front of them, ignoring her husband's orders as she draw Shitsunen. "I don't like this...but I agree with Maka. The taking of humans souls is unforgivable."

"Chrona..." the being poked the side of the teen's head with one of his fingers. "Lets do this."

Chrona gave a small nod before the being once more dissolved into a black mass that hovered above the boy. Chrona slowly raised an arm into the omnious cloud, which took the form of a black bladed sword with a single white line down the middle. What stood out the most about the weapon however, was the grinning mouth in the middle of the blade.

In a split second, Chrona dashed forward but Maka was ready, raising her scythe just in time to block the strange sword before spinning out of the way. Meanwhile, Kratos used the opportunity to spin around and push his wife out the still open door, a materia he had gained from her, glowing in his arm.

"Forgive me for this...Sleep!"

The materia glowed brightly before fading as Tiamatt slumped to the ground outside the church. Kratos, on the otherhand, was forced to instantly turn around to block the strange swordsman. Growling, he managed to push the boy back away from him and towards Maka, who was ready with her scythe. However, instead of the sound of flesh and bone being sliced, it sounded like metal on metal. Kratos and Maka could only stare in shock as Chrona stood fully intact, the scythe only lightly embedded in the flesh of his shoulder as a few black droplets hit the ground.

"You can't cut me in half with a stroke like that." Chrona muttered, sword lowered, still clinging to his sword arm with the opposite hand.

Maka gasped at the site of the black liquid on the ground. "Black blood?" Kratos' eyes narrowed at this, unsure of what to think of it.

Chrona noticed Maka's shock and leaned formed, muttering into her ear. "Yes. My blood is black."

The young girl instantly gasped and jumped back towards Kratos. Soul seemed to reflected in the blade of the scythe. "It looks like his blood is a weapon. Thats why it formed as a sword and why it was able to stop my attack. It hardened and protected him, stopping the blade at his blood vessels."

"Then is there any way to damage him?" Soul's voice seemed to resonate from the blade of the scythe in Maka's hands.

"If you can distract him for a moment, I think I can help." Maka looked over at Kratos and nodded. "Distract him as long as you can."

"Oh! I can kill them!" Chrona muttered loudly, his eyes shooting off in odd directions. "I didn't know. Do you want me to play with them." Kratos glared the boy, sheathing his sword as he paired to cast a spell. "Did you know the door open inwards?" Chrona suddenly raised the sword in his hands, the mouth seeming to grin wider at it faced it opponents. "Ragnarok...screem sympathy."

The sword couldn't have been grinning wider at this point but it didn't last long as it suddenly opened its mouth. "GOOBEE!"

The sound wave that originated from the sword knocked Kratos off balance, disturbing his casting and forced Maka back several feet. Even the floor seemed to come up, forming a jagged mouth that threatened to chop down on Maka before she lifted her scythe to block. Chrona jumped at the girl, bringing Ragnarok down on her. She was barely able to lift her weapon in time to block but a scream from the black sword caused blood to spray from the shaft of the scythe as it cut into the metal.

"Soul!" Maka leapt back, looking at the blade of her weapon and the wound done just below the blade. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me! I'm prepared to die for my meister." Soul tried to reassure her even though his voice was strained in pain.

"Damn it..." Kratos mumbled, disoriented and suffering from ringing ears due to Ragnarok's screams. "Didn't think a kid would give me this much trouble..." He pulled his sword out again, trying to regain his composure. Before he could get completely steady, Ragnarok screamed once more, causing the seraph to raise a hand to his head. "Damn..."

Chrona launched himself forward towards Kratos, catching the man off guard. He raised his sword to block Ragnarok, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold out long. Sure enough, the blade shattered upon contact but the seraph was prepared and spun around, hitting the boy with the heel of his foot and launching him away from him. Chrona recovered quickly and launched himself at Maka, who tried to jump back but found herself against the doors of the chruch.

"Those door, they only open inward!" Chrona shouted, about to bring his sword down on Maka.

Ragnarok screamed as he ripped into flesh, his scream accompanied by the scream of Soul as he resumed human form to protect Maka. Chrona blinked in surprise at the sight of Soul slumping forward a bit as he jumped back. Kratos watched in shock, throwing the hilt to shattered sword on the ground as he shook his head to clear the ringing in his ears and to prepare a healing spell.

"SOUL!" Maka knelt beside Soul, tears in her eyes. "Soul...no..I'm sorry..."

"...You idiot..hurry up and get out of here..." Soul muttered quietly as Chrona walked closer. Kratos cursed silently in his head as a faint glow surrounded him, urging his spell to go faster.

"Soul...I'm sorry..Its my fault..." Maka lowered her head as Chrona stopped directly in front of her and began to raise Ragnarok. "I'm sorry..."

The sound of splintering wood and of flesh being pierced instantly caused Maka to look up. A large black scythe blade was piercing the door and also Chrona's torso. The young boy was in shock at the sudden attack and screamed, stumbling back as black blood poured from his wound.

The door flew open suddenly, the scythe blade disappearing to be replaced by a tall auburn haired main in a black suit. Beside him stood a man in a long white lab coat. Both his skin and clothing seemed to be covered in stitching and a large screw stuck out from under his messy silverish white hair. He glanced down at Maka from under his glasses as she looked at him in shock.

"Dr. Stein..."

The auburn haired man in the suit stepped forward, glaring at Chrona in front of him as Kratos' spell finally took effect and started to heal some of Soul's wounds. The new red haired man looked back at Maka over his shoulder, a smile creeping over his face. "Don't worry Maka. Papa is here." His face instantly dropped however when he realized that his daughter was still fretting over her partner, Stein knelling beside her.

"Is Soul going to be alright?"

Kratos stepped forward as Chrona regained his composure, watching the group in intersest. "I stopped any major bleeding but he'll still need to medical treatment." Stein nodded in agreement as he got to his feet but not before draping his coat over Soul.

"All of you get outside, Spirit and I will handle the Demon Sword."

_Date: XX/XX/XXXX_

_The subject seems to have a difficult time adjusting to the Jenova Cells. With each injection, she appears to lose consciousness but its more then that. The subject's heart stops completely before restating a moment later. What is the reasoning behind this?_

_Date: XX/XX/XXXX_

_The subject is currently in critical condition after the latest set of test. If she survives this, she will be the first out of dozens of failed specimen. It amuses me that Project H keeps asking about her as she appears to be on the verge of death, her reaction to the tests much more severe then in the past. However, her survival could open up a new door into my experiments. I'm curious what would happen if the subject was exposed to vast amounts of Mako energy?_

_Date XX/XX/XXXX_

_Project T continues to show the same stubbornness as she did the day she was first brought to the lab. Foolish woman. She should just accept this as her fate, it would make things so much easier. Hopefully she'll be more cooperative out after a few years in the Nibelheim Mako reactor. It'll be quite interesting to find out how the Mako energy has reacted with the Jenova cells and her own Cetra blood. Now I only need to wait._

Hiro sighed in frustration and disgust as he threw the folder to the side, unable to repress yet another sigh has he looked that the large pile of paperwork he had yet to look through. "Damn...never thought Hojo would have kept this many notes on her..." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk has he propped his head up on his knuckles. "Just what the hell have I gotten myself into?"

"Hiro?" Aya's voice called out from the hallway, her footsteps getting closer by the second. Hiro's eyes widen as he quickly cleared the desk, hiding the small mountain of experiment notes in a couple of the drawers. "There you are! What are you doing in here?'

Hiro turned the chair around, grinning sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Just needed a little alone time. You know, some time to think things out."

Aya giggled a little and nodded in understanding. "I can see that. Seems like things are really starting to pick up now that everyone is back and Tia gave the order to explore other worlds for allies."

"Yay...kinda odd seeing her take charge but...she knows how to run Garden better then anyone other then Excious and Cid Kramer." The blond seraph laughed, leaning back in the chair for a moment and closing his eyes. "I wonder if her and Kratos have had any luck finding the kids..."

Aya frowns a little, stepping closer and leaning against the desk as she put a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "I'm sure they'll find them soon. I know it'd put Vincent and Kay- I mean Ash at ease." Aya giggled a little at catching her mistake. Since the human version of Kayla had appeared along side Madison, the Kayla she had known asked to be referred to as Ash, which was apparently the original name of the body she possessed. "I know Tiamatt will be relieved to find them as well. I mean...I haven't seen her this stressed and worried for years..."

"I can't blame her for being the way she is, Aya. I know both of us would be the same if it was Arx that was missing." The blond sighed and shook the thought from his head as he stood up. "Speaking of our son, he's been bugging me to train him more on seraph techniques. I guess I better show him or I'll never hear the end of it."

Aya giggled, smiling at her husband as he left the room before spotting the folder he had thrown to the floor earlier. The teal haired woman gasped when she picked it up and opened it, eyes scanning over what as written on the sheets of paper inside. "This is all on what was done to Tia...why does Hiro have this?"

Kai sighed, plopping down on a park bench and resting his arms along the back of the bench. "Damn it...we've been walking around here for hours. This world is only full of normal people. Can't be just go back to Garden and tell Excious that?"

"We can't, Kai. Tiamatt and the other are counting on us to help out." Oblivion growled, fed up with the serpent's constant complaining. Sivu stood next to the humanized wolf and nodded in agreement. "Look, we'll search for a while longer and then we'll go find some place to rest for the night, ok?"

Kai lazily waved a hand at the wolf, watching as the lamps of the park started to turn on due to the darkening sky. "Fine fine. Whatever." He groaned as he got back to his feet, stretching his arms wide before letting them fall to his side. "I don't think her kids are though. I don't think anyone helpful is here for that matter."

"Does this mean I get to laugh if you get proven wrong?" Sivu laughed, smirking at his long time friend. Kai just scowled and rolled his eyes, causing both his companions to laugh in response. "I think theres more to this world then it appears."

As if to back up the yeria's statement, a load scream like roar echoed through the air, drawing all three warriors' attentions towards the middle of the park. The wind shifted at the same time, seeming to come from the location of the cry. Oblivion's eyes narrowed and within seconds, he was in wolf form, dashing off in the direction of the roar.

"Hey! Oblivion! Wait!"

The wolf rushed toward the park, rocketing through the bushes as he rushed towards a strange monster that towered over an orange haired teen that wore a black kimono, a large cleaver sword in his hands. The monster grunted and growled as Oblivion launched himself at the creature, sinking his fangs into its arm.

"What that hell?" The teenager lowered his sword ever so slightly as he watched his opponent try to shake the canine off his arm, flailing about madly before the wolf finally let go, flipping in midair and landing beside the boy, the fur on his neck bristling as he bared his fangs. "Looks like you're on my side."

"You can say that?" Oblivion growled, never taking his eyes off the strange monster. The being towered before him, its flesh reeked of decay and was a mix of black and red. It wore a strange bony like white mask and in the center of its chest was a gapping hole. "What the hell is that thing?"

The teen glanced over the wolf, surprised to hear him talk before jumping out of the way as the monster tried to bring a fist down on him. "Its a Hollow! An evil spirit that feeds on human souls."

Oblivion once more launched itself at the beast, ramming into it as it tried to once more swing at the boy. The hollow stumbled for a moment before spinning around, swinging a massive fist into Oblivion's side and sending the wolf flying with a yelp. The orange haired teen moved in quickly, dashing in front of Oblivion as the monster started to approach him and raised his sword above his head. When he brought it down, the blade unleashed a wave of energy that sliced through the hollow. It screamed as is body started to dissolve away in the wind.

"What the hell was that?" Kai shouted as the remains of the hollow drifted away before looking at the boy who glanced at him before turning his attention to Oblivion.

"Hey, Thanks for helping me back there. Are you alright?" The teen asked as the wolf got back to his feet and shook out his fur.

Oblivion flashed a canine grin before he suddenly stood before the now even more confused boy in human form. "I'm fine. Don't worry." Kai and Sivu quickly walked over to the wolf king, both of them slightly amused by the look they were getting. "Um...sorry if I startled you. My name is Oblivion and these are my friends, Kai and Sivu."

The teen nodded in dumbfounded shock, sheathing his sword. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I can't help but ask but...what are you and where did you come from?"

Sivu sighed at the question. "Its a long story and you probably wouldn't believe us if we told you...especially since we haven't seen any of Dilex's forces here..."

Ichigo's eyes lit up instantly in recognition of the name, clearly surprised. "Wait, You know about Dilex? Are you guys from the same world Eria, Terri, and Alcana are from?"

This time, it was Oblivion's group that had the surprised look on their faces. Oblivion quickly grabbed hold of Ichigo's shoulder, shaking him slightly as he shouted. "You know them! Where are they! Can you take us to them!"

"Y-yeah, I can take you guys to see them." Ichigo responded, dazed from the wolf suddenly grabbing his shoulders. He quickly shrugged off Oblivion's hands and sighed. "Just follow me. Mr. Hat and Clogs will probably want to talk to you too."

Oblivion, Kai, and Sivu simply blinked and nodded as Ichigo turned away and started to walk away. The orange hair teen waved over his shoulder, signaling for them to follow him to where the missing kids might be.

**Holy crap! An update! Be surprised! Be very surprised for I have made actual progress! Yes yes! Well enough of my silly antics. I'll be honest, the Soul Eater part was my favorite part to write out of this chapter but thats simply because of love the series. I encourage other to look into the series as well. Be warned though, the anime ends while the manga is still ongoing so..you've been warned! **

**I also find it funny that I was listening to the FFVIII OST while I wrote this. Then again, that is my favorite Final Fantasy soundtrack. Kinda funny to be listening to "Odeka de Chocobo" while writing Tiamatt's experiment notes. Laughed when "The Legendary Beast" started to play when I was writing the Chrona fight as well. Lol **

**Anyways, I hope to update again hopefully soon so everyone stay in tune and review away!**


	49. Frustrations

I sighed in a mixture of annoyance and boredom as I scribbled something on the blank page that was in front of me. It was nonsense really. Not even words. In fact, it was the start of an eye, something I usually drew first whenever I drew anything. The others around me were busy scribbling into their notebooks but they were taking actual notes. But it wasn't my fault they had never played Final Fantasy VIII.

In the front of the room stood Quistis Trepe, who was currently explaining the attack of Galbadia by Sorceress Edea. She wasn't wearing her normal orange outfit. Instead she was clad in the typical Garden instructor uniform and had switched out her contacts for glasses. I could feel her glance in annoyance at my lack of attention to her lecture but I really didn't care. I already knew everything that happened and I wasn't currently in the best of moods.

"At 10 o'clock, the gates to the palace opened and the parade started. As soon as the float that carried the sorceress as clear of the gates, Squall Leonhart and Irvine Kinneas snuck in, heading for the rooftop and eventually making it to the clock tower." The Garden instructor shot a glare at me as I yawned. "Madison, perhaps you would like to explain what happened next?"

I instantly felt everyone turn their gaze on me as I blinked, surprised by Quistis' sudden question. "Um… Squall and Irvine waited for the float with Edea on it to pass under the gated bridge. As soon as Edea was under the bridge, the gates slammed shut and trapped her." Quistis nodded in approval as I continued on. "Irvine started to take aim at the sorceress but froze. After a moment of encouragement from Squall, he finally was able to release the sniper round that should have killed Edea if she hadn't blocked it with her magic. After that, she used her magic to make the Iguion statues come to life to attack the citizens while Squall fought through the crowd and drove a car into the gate to attack Edea head on."

Quistis nodded again and smiled, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she looked away from me. "Correct. However, when Squall reached the float, Seifer was there to intercept him." The blond woman sighed at mentioning her former student. "He called himself 'the sorceress' knight' and attacked Squall only to fail. The rest of Squall's group, myself included, quickly caught up with him and attacked Sorceress Edea. Unfortunately, we weren't strong enough to defeat her and were all taken to D-district Prison." A few people scribbled down notes, knowing that we'd be quizzed over the information in the near future. "But that is all that we will discuss for today. You're all dismissed."

I quickly picked my pencil and notebook up, carrying them under my arm while my bag was slung over my shoulder as I made my way to the door, walking even faster then normal. I really just wanted to get out of there, away from everyone and try and have some time to myself, time to sort out the mess that was my own mind. I heard a couple people call out to me but I just acted like I didn't hear them as I walked through the halls of Garden. They probably figured I was annoyed with them but that wasn't true and I knew I'd have to apologize but that would have to wait. I could feel a growl of annoyance build up in my throat as a particularly painful memory made itself known in my mind and my thoughts began to churn. I hated when this happened.

Within minutes, I had managed to find myself in the middle of a circle of trees outside the building. Looking around, I was surprised to find that no one else was there and set my stuff on the ground before sitting down with my back against a tree, my head in my hands. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind but I knew I was going to have a hard time trying to calm the storm of thoughts and memories….

00000000000000000000000000

"I'm starting to wonder who has more files….me or Tia…." Hiro muttered quietly to himself as he made his way outside Garden and into the built in park like environment.

The Seraph knew there would be plenty of open area free of interruption from students or friends and quiet frankly, he wanted to get out of the stuffy old office he had been using for privacy. He stopped and glanced around as he found a relatively clear spot, nothing but a few trees surrounded him. Hiro smiled and was about to plop down on the ground next to one of the trees till he heard someone sniffle nearby. Setting the files in his arms down, he quickly found the source of sounds.

"Madison? You ok?"

The young woman lifted her head, eyes red from crying, even though she was trying to wipe away tears. "yeah….just having a bad day…."

Hiro frowned and crotched down next to her, seeing a storm of mixed emotions in her eyes. "Whats wrong?"

She shook her head, looking back down at her lap to avoid the blonde man's gaze. "…lets just say my mind isn't exactly user friendly….most days its fine….but sometimes….certain thing trigger memories…..or sometimes they just come on their own….." Hiro's frown seemed to drop even further before he started to open his mouth to say something but Madison quickly cut him off. "…I'd rather not go into detail….I'd rather just forget it all….I wish I could forget him….the good and the bad…"

"I don't know who that guy is or what he did to you but just remember that not all people are like that. Don't let him or anyone else get to you." Hiro smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. He smiled a little more as he felt her lean slightly into his hand before she suddenly pulled away. The seraph sighed, slightly discouraged from her behavior as he thought for a moment. He knew he had to pull her out of the state she was in. Maybe distractions would work. "Hey, can you help me with something?"

"Hm?" Madison looked up at the young man, the storm in her eyes clearing into curiousity. "With what?" Hiro stood up for a moment, walking just a few feet to retrieve the files he had set down earlier and handed one to Madison. She flipped it open and gasped as she realized what was in her hands. "These are Tia's files…what are you doing with them?"

Hiro sighed as he sat down on the ground next to the brown haired girl. "…I'm trying to find a way to save Tia…" The confused look on the girl's face resulted in Hiro rubbing the back of his head. "Man…Tia is gonna kill me for telling you this but….her Jenova cells are dead…I'm sure you know what that means…."

"Yeah…" She flipped through a few pages of the file and sighed. "Man…I don't want to read stuff like this….even though I'm the one that made up Tia's past…." She held out a hand, palm open. Hiro merely blinked, causing her to sigh in annoyance. "Split the pile. I'm in."

Hiro smiled, splitting the stack of files in half and handing the young woman the papers she had asked for. "Thanks, Madison."

00000000000

"_Curse Shinra! How dare he take my precious specimen from me! Apparently it wasn't enough for him to pull off the search for Project H but he has to interfere with Project T as well. Though perhaps this can work to my advantage….."_

I couldn't repress a shiver as I read the files that Hiro had handed me. I knew what Hojo was getting at and I was thankful I had made Tia smart enough to not do anything to endanger the lives of others. Some of the details in the files were enough to make my stomach churn at points. I'm sure Hiro was the same at points as I could see the color drain from his face as he read some of the files. I guess it never really occurred to me that Hiro had never read the files on his sister before.

"…I need to take a break from this…" I sighed as I set the file to the side.

Hiro nodded in agreement as he set his own pile to the side and stood up to stretch his legs. "I hear you there…." He chuckled suddenly as he sat back down, legs stretched in front of him as he leaned back on his hands. "You know…one thing I read that I found funny…is that Tia only made it to 2nd."

I blinked in confusion for a moment before I realized what he was talking about and smiled. "Oh…yeah. Well, she was only in SOLDIER for a couple years. As strong as she was back then, I didn't want to to just make her fly through the ranks."

The Seraphim laughed and nodded. "Understandable."

Things suddenly got quiet as Hiro leaned his head back, eyes closed, seeming to drift off a bit. As he rested, I decided to pull out my sketch book from the bag that I always carried with me. As I flipped open the book, I could see pics of various creatures and even pics of Tia's dragon form I had drawn in the past. Digging out a pencil, I started to sketch something new…

"What the hell is that?" I jumped bit in surprise, not noticing that Hiro had moved to look over my shoulder as I drew. He looked at the strange creature on the paper, looking puzzled. "Looks like some griffin….dragon….thing. I'm really not sure what to call it."

I looked back at my drawing, looking at the strange creature I had created. It did in fact look like a griffin and dragon hybrid but it was just bizarre. It had a bird like beak, a long neck on top of thin body with a long tail that ended in two spikes and a fluff of fur/feathers. It had dragon like claws that were half hidden by the fur/feather mixture that ended at its ankles and dragon like wings. Finally, this creature had big round eyes, two swept back horns, long ears, and spikey hair.

I looked it over again for a moment before laughing, looking back at Hiro. "Eddy."

Hiro blinked in confusion. "Eddy?"

"Yes, Eddy. I don't know what to call it so I'm calling it Eddy."

The blonde seraph chuckled in amusement as he shook his head. "If you say so." he stopped laughing suddenly as a loud explosion drew his attention towards the main entrance to Garden. Smoke billowed from above the trees as more explosions flung fire and debris into the air. "Madison, stay here. I need to see what is happening."

I could only nod as I stared blankly at the smoke that rose into the air not far from where me and Hiro were. "…Alright…" I mumbled, pulling my sketch book to my chest as Hiro ran off towards the sound of explosions.

00000000000000000000000000000

My whole body ached as I groaned and opened my eyes, a series of beeps ringing in my ears. I blinked a couple times up at the ceiling before trying to pull my arm up to rub my eyes but I felt something odd attached to my hand. Glancing down, I noticed an IV going into my skin, my eyes instantly widening at the sight of it as I bolted straight up and pulled the needle from my hand.

"Damn it!" I rubbed the back of my hand as a few drops of blood welled up from where the IV had been.

"Tia, what are you doing?"

I looked up, panic fueled adrenaline still in my system, half expecting to see Hojo or someone similar to him in front of me. To my relief, my husband stood just a few feet in front of my bed. "Kratos, where are we? Whats with the needle?"

Kratos tried to give me a reassuring smile as he sat on the edge of the bed. "We're at Shibusen. Those kids we met earlier are here too. One of them is in critical care. Thankfully a couple of their teachers showed up to help." The seraph sighed and shook his head. "I couldn't even do anything because of the screams that kid's sword was giving off. But how are you feeling?"

"My whole body aches…" I glanced back over at the IV before returning my gaze to my husband. "….and you know I don't like needles…."

"I'm sorry, Tia but the doctor here thought it was best to keep your fluids up. Frankly, with your current condition, I thought it best."

I sighed, rubbing the back of my hand, feeling a bit annoyed. "I'm fine, Kratos. You shouldn't worry so much."

"Tia, you're far from fine! From now on, whenever there's a fight, I want you to run."

"WHAT?" I jumped to my feet, standing over my husband, anger fueling a new smaller rush of adrenaline. "I'm not a child, Kratos! I can take care of myself! I don't need you to keep pushing me back when I can still fight!"

"Tia, please listen. Its for your own good…" The auburn haired man didn't seem pleased as all at being yelled at but I could tell he was trying to bite his tongue. "I don't want anything to happen to you…Please, let me protect you?"

I growled, clenching my fists tighty as I looked away. "Well its too late for that, isn't it?" Twisting on my heel, I turned away from him and stepped towards the door. "Kratos, I love you, but I don't need you constantly looking after me. I've done fine by myself years before you and as long as I'm still standing, I will continue to fight" I shook my head as I shoved past a second auburn haired man in a suit and out of the door. "I'm going for some air…."

000000000000000000000

Kratos sighed as held his head in his hands, discouraged and worried by his wife's behavior. Spirit just blinked as the woman shoved past him and disappeared down the hall before bringing his attention to the Seraph, stuffing his hands in his suit pockets.

"Everything going alright? I'm surprised to see her walking about like that."

Kratos lifted his head to glance at the tall man and nodded, setting his hands by his sides. "Yes…we've just been through a lot and …I think she's scared…"

"Scared? Of what?" Spirit's question just caused the Seraph to shake his head. Not getting an actual answer, he quickly just shrugged it off. "Oh yes, Lord Death would like to speak with you. I imagine he'd like to speak with your wife as well. We'll send someone out to find her right away."

Kratos got to his feet, sighing quietly as he followed the other man out of the room. "Alright…"

00000000000000000000000000000

_I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! _I growled quietly to myself as I ran down the stairs of the school and into the city below, my fist tightly clenched. I paused for a moment as a blue haired boy darted past me, a girl with long black hair following him. He was yelling loudly and enthusiastically as he run up the steps and I couldn't help but glance back at him before shrugging him off and continuing into the city.

Tall buildings lined the brick streets and lanterns hung from the street posts as people moved along the street, busy with their day to day activities. I didn't pay much attention to them as I continued further into the city before finding an empty alleyway and darting down it and out of sight.

"I can't believe this…" I slumped against the wall, closing my eyes for a moment before looking at my hands. "Why do things have to be like this?...: Growling again, clenching my fist as I stepped forward and punched the wall in front of me. The act only left me grimacing and shaking out my now aching hand. "Damn it…."

I took a step back and slumped back against the wall I was leaning against a moment ago, this time sliding down it till I sat on the ground. _This isn't right…why does this have to happen when I'm finally happy with my life?...when I finally have what I've always wanted?...this isn't fair…._ I looked down at my hands again, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Well if this isn't a sad sight."I looked up just in time as Dsanios rushed from the shadows, snagging my hands in the process and pinning them to the wall above my head with just one of his own hands, the other hand lifting my chin to keep my gaze on him. "I've never seen you look so pathetic, Sister. Well, except for when you were strapped to that table in Hojo's lab."

The grin on his face and the flicker of glee and lust in his eyes sickened me. I growled as I looked at the now much stronger Remnant before spitting in his face. The grin faded for a moment as he wiped his face with the hand that wasn't currently restraining me to the wall. "Let me go, Dsanios!"

"Now now, Sister. Is that any way to treat your savoir?"

I twisted and tried to aim a kick at his side but he quickly caught my leg and closed what gap there was between us by pressing his body against mine. "What the fuck do you mean? You've been nothing but a pain in the ass for as long as I can remember."

Dsanios' face sunk into a frown as he reached behind him for something. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here, Sister. I was able to give you enough live Cells to last this long but I'm afraid that won't be enough for too much longer. Lucky for you, I have the cure to your condition." The toothy grin returned to his face as he revealed what he pulled from his back pocket.

The syringe in his hand had a sickly green glow to it, more noticeably then normal due to the darkness of the alley we were currently in. I knew instantly what it was and growled as the dark haired man twirled the needle between his fingers.

"This is the answer to all your problems, dear Sister. With the new serum and a new batch of Mother's cells, you can live to find you brats and return home with you family. However, I can't give it to you for nothing." I really didn't think the Remnant could grin any bigger but I was proven wrong.

I growled in disgust at what he was getting at and shook my head. "No, never!" Dsanios just chuckled and moved his head close to my neck, licking at my skin and moving the hand that held the syringe to my side. "Stop it!" I squirmed under his grasp, trying to kick out at him but he seemed to ignore my attempts to stop his advances. He just chuckled as he edged his hand under my shirt and his mouth moved to my jawline. I clenched my fist for a moment before twisting my wrist, hoping whatever Jenova Cells were still alive in my body would work with me as I attempted to dig my nails into his hand and wrist.

His own cries of pain at having sharp claws dig into his flesh were drowned out by my own as pain roared through my body. The emense pain caused my muscles to clench and relax, resulting in my body convulsing in anguish, every nerve feeling as though it was on fire. Dsanios dropped me to the ground, clutching at his wrist to stop the bleeding before he looked at me and laughed. I could see his lips move as he said something, setting the syringe near by my side before disappearing suddenly. The last thing I saw before the pain completely over whelmed me was Kratos landing just feet away…..

Terrance yawned, rubbing the back of his neck as he leaned against the wall. "Man, when is Ichigo gonna back? I want to see more of Soul Society!"

"Terri, be patient!" Eria sighed, shaking her head as Alcana stood quietly beside her. "He'll get here when he's done patrolling for Hollows" She cracked her knuckles as she shifted on her feet. "…but he has been gone for a long time…"

"And you told me to be patient" Terrance snickered, resting his hands behind his head as Alcana chuckled.

"Tia is gonna be so psyched when she find out we found you!"

"Huh?" Terrance looked towards the source of the voice and blinked in confusion at the sight of the 3 strange men that were following Ichigo. "Hey, who are they?"

The silver haired man frowned, his shoulders slumping slightly at the Aurion's question. "I forgot that the Terrance I met wasn't Tia's son…" Shaking his head, his frown was quickly replaced with a smile. "The name is Oblivion Silver. I'm an old friend of your mom's."

Instantly, the jaws of all three teenagers dropped in shock and disbelief. Ichigo blinked looking between the two groups in confusion while Kai started laughing loudly. Sivu, on the other hand, smirked while Oblivion chuckled.

"A-are you seriously the same Oblivion that was in the sword?" Alcana said slowly as he tried to regain his composure.

"Didn't think there was another Oblivion" The wolf chuckled. Kai and Sivu seemed equally amused by the teenagers' amazement. "Its nice to finally meet you. Tia has told me a lot about the three of you and I know everyone has been worried sick since you went missing."

Sivu nodded in agreement, folding his arms over his chest. "We need to get you all home right away. Theres a massive war that seems to involve many worlds going on…."

"We've noticed…." Eria sighed, nodding in agreement. "We've been to several worlds already…including Dilex's fortress world."

"We even ran into Yggdragsil in one world…..He seems to want to kill anyone that has a connection with Dad or Lloyd…." Terrance shook his head slowly as he remembered his encounter with the disturbed angel. "He tried to kill me…and I'm sure if Eria hadn't been fighting the T-rex, he would have gone after her as well."

"So there really is someone trying to destroy all the worlds?" Everyone turned to look at Ichigo, the orange haired teen obviously confused despite having heard Terrance and Eria's story before. "Do you think that Dilex guy will come here?"

Oblivion shrugged at his question. "Its more then likely he'll try and come here if you have a forge sword located here….but then the question is…IS there a FORGE sword here?" The questioning looks of the others told him that in the time they had been here, they had yet to find anything. "So have you found anything in the worlds you've been to so far?"

At the question, Terrance grinned and lifted up the Gun Axe, the two blade rotating slowly around the central staff of the weapon. "We found this during the fight with Yggdrasil, just before we came here." However, the teen's smile quickly dropped as he remembered his lost weapon. "But Mom is gonna kill me…."

Kai chuckled and placed a comforting hand on the young Aurion's shoulder. "Whatever happened that has you worried, I think Tia is going to be more relieved then angry." Just beside Terrance, Alcana nodded.

"I hope my own father will be more relieved to see me then angry to find out I lost his gun…." This time it was Eria who put a hand Alcana's shoulder, giving her friend a sympathetic smile. "Thanks Eria."

Before the girl could reply, a loud beep came from return watch located Oblivion's wrist. He blinked down at it in confusion for a moment before pressing a small button on its side, pulling up a small screen. A growl slowly came from his throat as he read the report before turning his sharp gaze towards the rest of the group.

"Garden is being attacked! We're returning immediately!"

**Its been much too long since I've updated but in my defense, I've been incredibly busy. 21 hours a week of internship, 25-30 hours a week of work, 4 hours of class PLUS homework. I have one day off a week and I don't think it'd be surprising to learn I do NOTHING on those days unless absolutely needed. I actually wanted to add a bit more to this chapter but I figured this was enough for now. And sorry that some of it is pretty odd but don't worry. Lots of action in the next chapter! :D**


	50. Progress

Tiamatt stared blankly at the syringe in her hand, ignoring her husband's concerned gaze as he wheeled her down the hallway, following the auburn haired man that called himself Spirit. Students cast confused looks at the three adults and occasionally, Tiamatt would pull the blanket that covered her head and body in closer, as though she was selfconscious of being stuck in a partial transformation.

Spirit glanced back at the couple, a look of concern reflecting in his eyes. "Hey…are you gonna be alright?" The Cetra didn't say anything and only a slight nod signaled that she had heard him. Catching a glimpse of her eyes under the blanket, he had to repress a shiver as he faced forward once more. "…Don't think I've ever seen anyone with eyes like that before…" he mumbled to himself before pausing outside a large door at the end of the hallway. "Well, here we are. Lord Death will speak with you."

"Thank you." Kratos responded as the door opened and he pushed his wife slowly into the room, Spirit following close behind.

At the sight of the new room and the being that resided in it, Tiamatt lifted her head, surprised by her surroundings. The room they had entered was circular, clouds seeming to drift along the walls while the only object that could be seen was a large full length mirror. In front of the mirror stood a tall being, dressed in black with white gloves and a strange skull mask.

"Hello! Hello!" The being bounded forward enthusasticly till he stood before Tiamatt's wheelchair, his hand high in the air in greeting. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you! I'm Lord Death! Headmaster of DWMA or Shibusen!"

Spirit stepped forward, standing beside Death with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets. "Lord Death is also known as the Grim Reaper. This school was built to help control the balance between souls, to fight the witches, and to prevent the birth of another Kinshin."

Both Kratos and Tiamatt could only blink up at the tall being, not quite sure if they could believe that this somewhat redicuos man was really the Reaper of Death himself. Death caught the look that the seraph was giving him and chuckled.

"Curious as to why I look like this?" the shinigami asked, not waiting for a response before continuing. "well, when I first built the DWMA, my mask and voice scared the children so…some changes had to be made and I am now what you see." Receiving only a slight nod from the Aurions, the god leaned forward towards Tiamatt, grabbing the edge of the blanket that covered her between his fingers in an attempt to remove it. "No need to hide, miss."

A growl and a glare was the only answer Death got in return but Kratos' hand on her shoulder quickly quieted her down. Spirit and Death both blinked down curiously at the woman while Kratos sighed.

"Please forgive my wife. We've been through a lot lately." The angel stated, not removing his hand from his wife's shoulder in an attempt to keep her calm. "But I am Kratos Aurion and this is my wife, Tiamatt."

"Um…." Spirit shifted on his feet, glancing at Tiamatt while at the same time trying to avoid her gaze. "I don't mean to pry but….whats with the blanket? A woman like you shouldn't need to hide." A sharp glare from both the Aurions resulted in the man laughing lightly in unease.

A growl once more emanated from the Cetra as she shifted in her chair. "I got enough looks from Dr. Medusa as well as that man in the labcoat that I'd prefer not to deal with people's reactions…." Her voice seemed to be more growl in actual speech, sounding almost like an animal trying to speak rather then a human.

Spirit seemed taken back by her voice and her words and sighed, shaking his head. "So you met Stein? He's not to bad…sometimes. But Stein is a scientist. You must have caught his attention somehow." Shaking his head once more, he looked back at the woman. "He didn't do anything, did he?"

This time it was Kratos who seemed to growl, his grip on his wife's shoulder increasing as she seemed flinch at the thought. "He would die before he even laid a hand on Tia!"

"I will speak with Stein once I get the chance. You both are our guest and you shouldn't be made uncomfortable while you are here." Death spoke up quickly, hoping to reassure the two Aurions. "I know Stein can seem extreme but I'll make sure he leaves your wife alone."

Kratos nodded, his steely gaze resting on the Shinigami for a moment. He could tell they were still curious as to why Tiamatt was hiding behind the blanket. But he also knew it was up to her to reveal her current condition. Lord Death tilted his head to the side for a moment in thought before turning to Spirit.

"Would you please wait outside the Death Room for a moment. There is something I would like to discuss with our guest." Spirit gave the shinigami a questioning look before nodding and heading towards the door. "On second thought, why don't you see how Maka is doing?" Death called out after the man. Spirit seemed to glow at the thought of seeing the young girl and quickened his pace, disappearing outside the room. Once the auburn haired man was gone, the cloaked figure turned back towards the Aurions. "I'm sure he's worried about his daughter. He shouldn't be limited to staying close to me just because he is a Death Scythe after everything that happened with the Demon Sword."

Kratos shifted on his feet, unsure as to what the tall being wanted with them as he increased the grip he had on his wife's shoulder. Tiamatt herself gave the cloaked figure a curious look. Death just seemed to chuckle, his voice changing from its normal silly tone to something much deeper.

"I'm surprised to see you both here. But I imagine it is in search for not only the FORGE swords but also you're missing children."

Tiamatt's eyes narrowed, glowing in the shade that the blanket around her offered. "How do you know that when we've only just met?" Kratos reached for his sword with his free hand, his eyes narrowing further.

Death took a step back, waving his hands in front of him in defense. "Woah! Don't worry! You see….I am the Keeper of Death. Or rather, an extension of Death. Even us Keepers are allowed to have fun every once and a while." Ignoring the shocked looks of the couple in front of him, the shinigami continued on. "Now, I have something I need you to do for me. Located beneath this school are the catacombs. There is a FORGE Swords down there called Irrsin. I need you to retrieve it and make sure Dilex does not get his hands on it. It's a very special sword and….well, Tiamatt, I know you're going through a lot but its best you wield it."

"No, Tia is in no shape to wield a weapon as powerful as a FORGE sword. I will go and-"

Kratos was suddenly cut off as Death leaned forward, the eyes of his mask narrowed. "You will do no such thing. I have sealed away Irrsin's powers but I'm afraid that once it is moved, the seal will break. Irrsin is one of the Five. It will aid you greatly in this fight but Irrsin has another power with it that makes it incredibly difficult to wield. You would not be able to handle it and I doubt your wife would be able to wield it for long herself."

Tiamatt shifted uneasily in her wheelchair, nervous that a Keeper was so adamant about her wielding a part of the Five. "Why me?"

"Irrin….is insanity itself. Having dealt with Jenova, you should be able to wield it for a while." He straightened back up and sighed. "But there is a being sealed down in the catacombs as well. Whatever you do, do not enter the sealed room. The Kinshin must not wake."

Madison ran forward, cursing to herself as she raced for one of the emergency entrances into Garden. She felt like her chest was being compressed but knew it was just due to her asthma and that pure adrenaline was the only thing fueling her screams lungs and muscles. Ahead of her, she could see Sheena, who waved at her from the emergency tunnel.

"Hurry up!" The shinobi yelled, looking around frantically for any approaching enemies. Madison pushed herself forward with a gallop like leap and tumbled through the doorway just was a seal shot out of Sheena's hand and towards a small dragonic creature that was nearing the entrance. With the young woman safely inside, Sheena followed, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it. "That was close… Are you alright?"

Madison coughed in response, laying with her back on the floor and her arms behind her head as she tried to catch her breath. As the adrenaline slowly seeped away, the feeling of compression on her chest returned and her coughing worsened. Sheena looked at her in concern and kneeled beside her.

"Lets get you to Raine or Doctor Lecia, they should be able to help you." The otherworlder didn't respond as Sheena helped her to her feet and helped support her. "Hopefully none of those monsters make it inside…" Madison just nodded, wheezing with every breath as they walked down the tunnel and into the main hall of the dorms.

SeeD ran about everywhere, pulling ordinary students from the dorm and ushering them towards the elevator to the emergency bunker. At the same time, some SeeD ran down the tunnel that Sheena and Madison had just exited in order to join the fighting outside. Pulling Madison's arm around her shoulder to support her, Sheena glanced around before trudging out towards the main corridor.

"There you are, my beautiful hunny!" Zelos' voice chimed from nearby as the former Chosen approached his wife. Sheena just gave a scolding, disapproving look to the redhead, raising a chuckle from him before he glanced over at the young woman the shinobi was currently helping through the hall. "What happened to her? She's not hurt is she?"

"She's having trouble breathing. I need to get her to the infirmary so that Dr. Lecia or Raine can help her." Sheena responded as Zelos reached out to grab Madison's other arm while at the same time, keeping pace with his wife. "Where everyone else?"

"Down in the bunker. I think Raine is there alre-" Zelos was suddenly cut off as the sound of an explosion rung through the air, drawing everyone's attention to the hoards of creatures swarming into the gapping hole near Garden's main entrance. "That can't be good!" Pausing for a moment, he grabbed Madison, putting an arm around her waist for support before leaping into the air, revealing orange mana wings. "Sheena! Go help up front! I'll make sure Madison gets to safety!"

Sheena nodded, pulling several cards out as she dashed forward towards the monsters and the smoke. Zelos smiled as he watched a card fly out her hands and towards a flamric, the creature falling apart into pieces of hot rocks as he flew by her. Dodging the attacks from a few of the monsters, Zelos quickly made his way towards the elevator, setting the young woman down as the door open and jabbing at red button near the bottom.

"…Thanks…" Madison managed to rasp out as she leaned heavily against the wall of the elevator.

The former chosen smiled at the otherworlder with a wink as the door closed. "Its no problem, my little hunny."

With the door shut, Madison once more put her hands behind her head, trying to relieve the asthma as much as possible, each breath sounding like a wheeze as she tried to pull air into her constricted airway. Within a minute, the elevator dinged and the door opened, revealing Steven, Aj, Chris, Cassie, Ish, Jay, David, Alan, and Lee all standing around, looking rather impatient as Quistis and Raine stood nearby. She walked towards the group, arms still propped up as she took in long rasping breathes.

"Raine…can you..please…cast first aid?" She asked between wheezes.

Steven gave her a sympathetic look as Raine nodded and stepped forward. "You don't have your inhaler on you, do you?"

Madison shook her head as Raine began to chant. Immediately, she could feel her breathing start to calm down. Only after taking in a few deep breaths did she respond. "I only use my inhaler when I swim or run. Not like I was planning to run for my life out there."

Jay chuckled at the remark as everyone turned a curious gaze to the woman. "So whats going on up there?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. All I know is we're being attacked and there was an explosion. I saw Flamric, minions and lots of other creatures just swarming all over the place. Thankfully Sheena and Zelos helped me out. " Cassie snorted at the mention of Zelos' name. "I know he can be a bit much, imouto but he did help me."

"Doesn't change the fact that he's a pervert and I still don't care for him." The younger girl responded, folding her arms over her chest. Madison simply shrugged at her words before looking around.

"So are we just supposed to wait here till the fight is over?"

Ish nodded with a sigh. "Apparently. It's a shame really. I would have loved to test the materia out on real enemies for once."

"Exactly!" Alan yelled, grinning as the materia in his arm glowed lightly when he clenched his fist. "Whats the point of us learning how to use this stuff if we're not gonna use it in battle?"

Qustis sighed, putting a hand to her forehead while her other hand had a tight grip on her whip, Save the Queen. "Its just for emergency situations." She reminded them. "We wanted to make sure you had some way to defend yourselves incase we're not here to protect you."

The majority of the group seemed to scoff at this. Once Quistis and Raine turned their attention to the students around them, Alan quickly huddled up with his group. Madison blinked in curiosity and edged her way over to the group along with Ish and Cassie.

"Come on! We gotta do this!" The teenager couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as he tried to encourage the group. "This is our time to shine! To show them what we can do!"

"…I hate to be a downer but…I think we should just stay here…." Madison shifted on her feet as numerous eyes turned towards her. "Its utter chaos up there. Lloyd, Collete, Cloud, and the others all have enough to deal with without having to babysit us." Before anyone could start to argue with her, she shrugged her shoulders. "But if you want to go, its not like I can stop you. But you've been warned."

Grins flashed across their faces as Alan, David, Aj, and even Chris dashed towards the elevator. Kayla started to call out to Chris but stopped mid call as he disappeared into the elevator and shrugged her shoulders. Jay just blinked as half his band ran off to fight while Lee looked in equal shock.

"I don't know if I should be worried or go join them…" Jay mumbled quietly before being knocked to the floor as all of Garden seemed to shake. "What the hell?"

Everyone else lay scattered around on the ground, equally confused till a siren started to blare. Quistis dashed back over the group, Raine in tow as the SeeD cadets tried to get their bearing back. Over to the far side of the emergency bunker, smoke could be seen rising into the air as well as several bright moving objects.

"Everyone stick together and get your materia ready!" Raine shouted as she spun around on her heel to face the gapping hole in the wall where monsters were starting to pour through. A light glow surrounded the half elf as she held her staff out in front of her, chanting before flinging her weapon towards the enemies. "Photon!"

The creatures screeched loudly as the beams of light pierced their flesh, dying where they stood but it didn't stop of onslaught of enemies. More creatures poured in the gapping hole and towards the humans preparing to fight back. The other worlder's kept close together, all of them feeling a bit uneasy as flamrics and lavaworms made their way towards them. Jay and Cassie were the first to recover from the momentary shock and raised their arms, a faint green glow of materia visible. As bolts of lightening rained down on the creatures, the others quickly came to their senses and launched their own attacks.

Quistis and Raine both smiled in approval as the otherworlder's proved that in their current situation, they could hold their own.

Hiro raced forward, Nagareboshi in hand and cleaning slicing through the creatures of living flame and rock. All around him, SeeD were also fighting the creatures. They seemed to be holding their ground despite the number of enemies.

"Just where are they coming from?" Hiro muttered to himself as a flamric fell to rumble at his feet. Making his way towards the main entrance, he saw Nick fighting off several new strange creatures, some of them seeming humanoid. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see something shimmering but he ignored it to help him companion. The Seraph suddenly stumbled, falling to the ground as a blast of dark energy hit him.

"Where do you think you're going, Seraph?" The words were spat vemoniously from a dark clothed man, a grin stretched wide across his face as he twirled a sword in his hand. "After all the battles you've fought, I didn't think that would knock you down. Not that I'm complaining."

Hiro groaned as he pushed himself off the ground, his blue eyes narrowed as he looked at the demon that taunted him. "Aex…." The demon just continued to grin as Hiro returned to his feet, the hilt of his sword tightly grasped in his hand. "I'm surprised you dare show your face around me after I killed Void."

Aex growled, a orb of dark energy forming in the palm of his free hand . "I will kill you seraph!" He pushed off the ground, shoving the energy towards Hiro before suddenly veering off to the side as a fist made contact with the side of his head. He growled in annoyance as he spun around to face his new opponent while Hiro merely blinked in surprise.

"Don't you dare threaten my uncle." The young woman growled, cracking her knuckles. Aex opened his mouth to respond but was cut short as he was once more thrown away. "Nice one, Terri!"

Terrance grinned, twirling the gun axe in his hands as the heads of the weapon floated lazily around the hilt. "You know, I think I'm getting to like this thing."

Hiro blinked in surprise as his niece and nephew stood before them, both of them grinning triumpantly and ignoring the growling of the demon behind them. Aex's actions weren't being missed by the blond warrior for a second and he didn't hesitate to rush at the demon, bring his knee into Aex's stomach before slamming the pommel of Nagareboshi into his head. Once Aex was down, Hiro spun around on his heel, glaring at the two teens.

"You idiots! Why did you attack him like that?"

Terrance blinked in surprise, hoisting the Gun Axe up do that it rested on his shoulder. "We were just trying to help out, uncle. No need to flip out."

A groan from Aex at Hiro's feet let him know that he was recovering from the attack and the Seraph spun back around to face him, glancing over his shoulder. "You two get out of here now! I'll talk to you once I 'm done here!" Eria started to open her mouth but Hiro's eyes only narrowed more. "Leave NOW!"

Without further protest the Aurion twins dashed off towards Alcana who was currently helping Nick fighting off the enemies flowing through the gate alongside Oblivion, Kai, and Sivu.

Aex growled as he regained his footing, a hand on the back of his head where he had been hit. "Damn fools…" Shaking his head, he glanced back up at Hiro and chuckled. "Those children, they were hers, werent they? That damn Cetra. They're just as annoying as she is."

"Leave them alone, Aex! They have nothing to do with this fight!"

The demon lazily twirled the sword in his hand for a moment before clenching the hilt tightly, his grin returning as he shifted into a fighting stance. "Oh don't worry. They'll be safe for now. After all, I have bigger fish to fry!"

**Omg, fastest update I've done in a long time! Maybe I'll get another done soon but I guess we'll see how things go. Life has been very hectic for me. Kayla and I just got our apartment 2 weeks ago and I'm applying for pharmacy technician jobs. I'm currently leeching wi-fi from our neighbors so my internet access is somewhat limited. At least my addiction to Feral-Heart has worn off some. Hopefully I can start writing the next update soon!**


	51. Into the Fray

Blades clashed together loudly, sparking flying as the metal collided together, the weilders of the swords putting all their strength into pushing the other back. Hiro grunted, digging his feet into the ground as he tried to force Aex back but the demon was putting just as much of his strength into countering the angel. Several creatures paused from their own fights to glance over at the beings of light and dark as they tried to overpower each other.

"Idiot Seraph! Why won't you just die?" Aex grunted, gathering his strength and finally shoving Hiro back before shoving an orb of black energy towards him.

Hiro spun around on his heel, bring his elbow down upon Aex's arm as it shot past him before bringing his sword back up to swing it down. "I can say the same for you, Aex!" Aex parried the blow with the flat of the blade but was suddenly left gasping for breath as Hiro landed a swift kick to his gut, sending him flying back a few feet. "Who the hell released you in the first place?"

The demon's grin widened, flashing fangs as he jumped back from Hiro's attack. "Oh, why your dear sister did! Can you imagine my surprise when I saw the Cetra standing in front of the gate? But I thought I told you this already."

"I still think your lying! Tia would never even think of unleashing you!" Hiro spat, opening the palm of his hand where a white orb formed. "Being locked up for thousands of years must have rusted out your memory!"

The seraph dashed forward, thrusting the orb towards the demon which Aex countered with his own sphere of darkness. When the two energies collided, they almost seemed to swirl together before exploding, sending the two combatants flying back from each other as a cloud of dust was thrown into the air. It took only a second for the two warriors to recover before they rushed at each other again, this time, blades drawn.

Nick glanced towards the two mortal enemies as a break in the line of his own enemies appeared. Alcana, Terrance, and Eria stood nearby, breathing heavily from the continious fighting and also turned their gazes towards the fight. Eria tried to move forward towards them but Terrance quickly grabbed her arm.

"Eria, don't. Uncle Hiro can handle that demon himself!" The young teen tried to reassure his sister. She glanced over towards her uncle as he skidded back a few feet from Aex's attack before nodding in agreement. "We're more needed here anyways."

"Yeah, you're right." She launched herself forward suddenly, pulling herself from Terrance's grasp before her fist made contact with the side of a humanoid's head. "How many times do I have to save your butt, Terri?"

Nick chuckled as he overheard the comments before launching himself into the new hoard of approaching foes, Surge being stained a light tint of red as she cleanly sliced an enemy in two. The FORGE sword seemed to have no trouble at all of disposing of the creatures that dared cross her and her wielder's path. Hearing footsteps behind him, Nick spun on his heel, Surge racing to make contact with the new attacker. But the attack fell short as it rebounded from a strange unseen force.

"You seem to be growing careless, Nick." A man stepped forward, the emerald in the silver armlet he wore on his right arm glowing brightly before fading and returning to a normal state. The man was tall, just over 6 feet and wore khaki cargo pants and a sleeveless black shirt. His eyes shone the same color as the jewel embedded in the armlet while his white, unkept hair fluttered lightly in the breeze. The last thing the man wore was a tattered brown cloak that currently hid his left arm. Waving his right arm like he was swatting something to the side, the unseen barrier seemed to shatter like glass before dissolving into tiny snowflakes of blue energy in the wind. "Getting to cocky with you power? Is it because you possess Surge?"

Nick's eyes narrowed as he lowered Surge though he was ready to raise his blade at just a split seconds notice. "What are you doing here, Dag?" His brown gaze shifted to the silver armlet around his opponent's arm momentarily before returning to meet Dag's. "And just how the hell did you get Navitas? I thought Is-"

A small smile crept across Dag's lips as he interrupted. "Always full of questions, aren't you, Nick?" He walked a slow circle around the swordsman, ignoring the fighting around them as he reminisced. "As for Issac, well…." His smiled grew into a full grin, his emerald eyes flashing as he recalled how he came about the armlet. "That fool wasn't worthy of wielding a weapon such as Navitas. I asked him to give it to someone who could use it to it full potential but he refused. So I had to use more forceful methods to convince him to hand it over." He paused in his pacing as he chuckled, turning as he did so to once more face Nick. "I'm afraid Issac is no longer amongst the living, Nick. But don't worry, you'll see him soon enough!"

The emerald on his arm began to shine brightly as Dag flung his right arm towards Nick, sending a wall of unseen energy flying towards him. The barrier seemed to shimmer as Nick made contact with it and went flying back a few feet before it shattered once more into blue snowflakes with a flick of Dag's wrist before his flung arm skyward, sending Nick into the air. The swordsman twisted in the air like a cat, cursing to himself for letting his guard down as he struggled to right himself. The breeze that blew behind him seemed to pause as Dag moved his arm once more but this time Nick was ready. He flipped, allowing his feet to come in contact with Navitas' barrier before pushing off of it and towards his opponent.

Rippling waves could be seen as Surge made contact with yet another barrier, this one just an inch from Dag's outstretched hand. The ivory haired man narrowed his eyes as Nick continued to try to press Surge into the energy barrier before grinning. He opened his mouth to say something but was short as a large blue crack appeared in his relatively invisible barrier before it shattered, allowing Surge to continue her downward strike. But instead of meeting flesh, a strange ringing sound filled the air as the black blade made contact with a strange metal object that was currently being held in Dag's left hand.

Nick blinked in surprised as he looked at what appeared to be a large tuning fork with the sharp edges of a sword. "What the hell is that?"

"A FORGE sword," Dag laughed as the ringing finally stopped. "Sonica. A very…unique sword if I might say so."

Nick looked at the man in surprise, glancing quickly at Navitas and then at Sonica and finally at the strange sword's wielder, Surge still locked with Sonica. "Two FORGE weapons? Don't tell me you stole that one from someone as well?"

"Nah, found this one fair and square. It was buried behind a bunch of abandoned instruments and sheet music in an old closed down school."

He tightened his grip on the hilt of Sonica, causing the large tuning fork to suddenly vibrate, a high pitched ringing now coming from the blade. Nick grimaced at the combination of the noise as well as the vibrations that traveled up Surge and through his body from contact with the strange sword. As Nick tried to ignore Sonica, Dag flicked his right wrist, shoving Nick back a few feet before swinging Sonica, the blade still ringing.

The air visibly moved as the wave of sound rushed through the air and crashed into Nick, forcing the air from his lungs as it collided into him. He glanced up just in time to see another wave of sound heading towards him and rolled under it and towards Dag. A faint golden glow could be seen around Surge as a similarly faint green glow could be seen coming from Nick's arm as he swung the blade. A wave of energy flew from the black sword, catching Dag off guard and breaking through Navitas' barrier.

Dag screamed as the Deathblow energy came in contact with his right shoulder, crushing the entire joint as well as leaving a large gash that covered Navitas' in its wielder's blood. The glow of the emerald died down as Dag's cries of pain changed to growls of anger as his right arm hung at his side.

"You bastard!" He swung Sonica downwards, sending another wave of sound towards Nick, this one racing vertically along the ground and throwing dirt into the air as it gave off a high pitch ring.

Nick jumped to the side only to rebound off one of Navitas' barriers, the emerald once more shining as its wielder growled and slowly raised his right arm. Dag clenched his teeth tightly as he fought through the pain till his open palm was level with Nick. The white haired man grinned as he looked at his rival, who merely looked at him in shock that he could still use his right arm. Nick's grin vanished suddenly as Dag's right hand closed suddenly into a closed fist and he suddenly found it much harder to breath.

His lungs screamed for air as he tried to inhale but Nick realized that he was sealed in a box of invisible barriers by Navitas. Dag merely grinned and laughed as he watched Nick slam his fist into the barrier. He even tried to use Surge but the sword seemed much heavier then normal now that his muscles were no longer getting much needed oxygen. He could feel his legs wobble and give out from under him as his vision blurred and Dag's laughter filled his ears. He could see Surge faintly in his blurred vision, the blade still in his hand, this time a strange slow eminating from it.

Cool air suddenly rushed over Nick and into his starving lungs, clearing his vision and leaving him in a fit of coughing as he regained his breath and full awareness. Dag still stood where he had been when he had sealed Nick in the energy barrier but once again, he was screaming. As Nick pushed himself onto his hands and knees, he looked up at his opponent and gasped. Where Dag's right arm are had been was now just a blood stump. Casting a thankful glance at Surge, he got back to his feet, though still slightly unsteady.

"Sorry about that, Dag. Surge can be a bitch sometimes. But I'm not complaining. This fight is over. Give up."

Dag stopped his screaming and turned his rage filled gaze towards Nick, raising Sonica. "You….." He growled, ignoring the pool of blood gathering at his feet from his severed arm. "DIE!" He swung Sonica, unleashing a wave of sound toward the black bladed swordsman. "Die! Die! Die! DIE!" He continued to swing the blade over and over, sending sound waves towards Nick who merely dodged the careless swings.

"I'm sorry, Dag…" Nick walked slowly towards Dag as he started to tremble, Sonica falling from his grasp as his strength failed him from blood loss. The white haired man could only stare at Nick as he fell to his knees and Surge was raised for killing blow. But the attack never met its intended target as a length of black flames parried the blade. Nick looked at the flames in surprise before turning his gaze to the wielder of Acerbus Ignis.

"I'm sorry but Dag's too strong of an ally for you to simply kill him like that." Lukon's normal smirk was plastered on his face as he twisted his sword and shoved Surge away before crouching down quickly to grab Sonica. "Too bad I don't have time to play with you myself. You are always such a fun opponent, Nick."

Nick's eyes narrowed as he watched Lukon claim the over sized tuning fork, tightening his grip on Surge. "What the hell did Dilex do to Dag?"

"So you noticed?" He twisted Sonica in his hand while he spun Acerbus in the other. "Your friend is just under the spell of Psychic Song."

The black bladed swordsman looked visibly confused by Lukon's word. "Psychic Song? Is that what Dilex is using to control all those people?" Lukon nodded and twisted Sonica over his shoulder where it seemed to latch itself onto his back while Nick lowered Surge just the slightly as he thought about the unknown spell. "It has to either be a spell of Dilex's own creation or a Forge weapon…"

Lukon shrugged and chuckled. "Not sure. Never seen it being used myself. All I know is that it exist and that's what Dilex used." Crouching down quickly to sling Dag's one remaining arm over his shoulder, Lukon picked the taller man up, dismissing Acerbus Ignis at the same time. "Anyways, as much as I would love to stay and chat or even kill you, I'm afraid Dilex would skin me alive if I let such a powerful ally die so…toodles!"

With that, Lukon vanished with Dag and Sonica, leaving Nick cursing to himself for letting them both slip through his fingers.

Hiro grunted as a blast of energy pushed him back a few feet even though he had used Nagareboshi to parry the blow. Aex merely laughing, launching another black sphere but this time, Hiro was ready with his own orb of energy. Smoke filled the air as the energies collided, leaving both fighters temporally blind.

Aex took this to his advantage as he dismissed his sword and summoned a new one into his hand. The sword itself was over 5 feet long with a wide blade and the appearance of an overgrown broadsword. To the untrained eye, the sword could almost pass as a variation of the Buster Sword. None the less, the hilt of said sword was currently in the hands of the demon, Aex.

He twirled it easily in his hand, laughing in amusement at the surprisingly light weight of the weapon while he waited for the smoke to clear just enough for him to catch a glimpse of his opponent. Seeing the opportunity, he launched himself at Hiro, swinging the blade once he was in range.

Hiro gasped at he saw the demon rush at him with a strange new weapon and quickly raised his sword to defend himself. The sound of metal on metal filled the air as the two blades met and for a moment, it seemed at though Hiro might push Aex back before the seraph himself went flying as Aex forced himself to finish the swing.

As the blond shook out his head and tried to regain his composure, Aex looked at the sword in his hand and laughed. "This sword….why didn't I have this all those years ago?" He let loose one more laugh before returning his attention to Hiro. "Just give up, seraph! With Bigguken in my hands, you don't stand a chance!"

The angel just smirked at the demon's words, seemingly unfazed by the weapon. "I'm guessing that's a FORGE sword, is it?" He shifted his shoulders as he tightened the grip on Nagareboshi. "This might actually be fun now."

Without waiting for a response, Hiro shoved off the ground, two white wings sprouting from his back as Nargareboshi seemed to shine in his hands. He swung the blade upward, catching Aex off guard as the tip of the sword clipped his shoulder when he tried to spin out of way. The ringing of metal on metal filled the air as Hiro unleashed a rapid onslaught of attacks, forcing Aex to block each swing of the angelic blade with a split second deflection with Bigguken. To those who glanced up from the ground, the two seemed to be equally matched.

The exchange seemed to last for hours when really only minutes ticked by. But both opponents were too engaged in the conflict to truly notice what was happening around them let alone the passage of time. Angel and demon barely even noticed the nicks and bruises they received as they were too busy preparing to attack and defend. All they knew was the other needed to die and so they continued to launch attacks.

Finally, they flew apart, breathing heavily as they stared each other down, looking for an opportunity to finish the other. Hiro was the first to move, seeming to shrug off his fatigue as another wing burst from his back and the angelic blade in his hand glowed softly in his hand. Aex didn't even have time to react as his rival disappeared in midair before reappearing before him, bringing the sword down diagonally. The startled demon was sent flying, dark blood gushing from deep wound that stretched from his shoulder to just below his ribs as he dropped Bigguken.

Aex let out a cry as the FORGE sword fell from the sky and shattered as it hit the ground. He instantly turned his red tinted glare to Hiro, growling as blood continued to flow from the gash on his chest. "Damn you, Seraph! You'll pay!" He tried to throw a punch at the angel but he easily just back as Aex gasped in pain from the movement and put his hand to his chest instead. "Don't think this is over, Aoyama. I will avenge Lord Void and Aya will be mine!" That said, Aex disappeared in a cloud of dark energy.

Tiamatt glanced out from under the blanket that covered her as Kratos gently pushed the wheelchair she was currently sitting in. In front of them walked a blue skinned man with braided dreads, a white headband, a sleeveless shirt, and black baggy pants. Spirit trailed behind, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he followed the group down the corridor leading down to the catacombs.

"I was told to lead you to the catacombs and assist you as nessacary." The blue skinned man said, glancing back at those behind him with strangely glazed over eyes. Tiamatt had to resist wrinkling her nose in discuss as a faint smell of decaying flesh wafted past her. However, the man didn't notice any sign of a react from the Cetra thanks to the blanket. "I promise to help where I can cause that's the kind of man I was."

Kratos arched an eye brow, seeming to ignore any sign that the man was abnormal. "What do you mean, Sid?"

"Sid is a zombie. Thought that was kinda obvious." Spirit chimed in as they passed under an archway and approached a door covered in chains and locks. "Anyways…." He stepped around the couple as they paused in front of the door and pulled a set of keys from his pocket. "If you give me a moment, I'll get this open for you."

Tiamatt shifted in her seat as Spirit opened the locks and Sid stepped to the side for the door to be opened. Kratos reached a hand out to grab her shoulder to keep her still but she shrugged that off as she leaned forward and slowly stood up.

"Do you need he-" Sid paused, his hand held out for support as the blanket that covered the woman fell to the floor. "What happened?"

Tiamatt shot a glare through slitted pupils, her long scarlet scaled tail uncurling from around her waist. Her fingertip ended in claws as the scale like horns jutted out from under her hair and her feet fit awkwardly into her shoes, her legs bending in a way not normal for a human. A growl revealed sharp teeth.

"I'm fine…." She shoved past Sid, Kratos instantly at her side as Spirit moved away from the now open door. "Lets just get this taken care of…" She glanced over at Sid before she stepped through the door. "We'll be fine on our own."

Neither Sid nor Spirit tried to argue with her as the Aurions both disappeared through the door and into the catacombs. Both of them were quite taken back by her appearance and doing a poor job at hiding it. Once the couple had disappeared, the two instructors looked at each other before and heading back up to speak with Lord Death.

000000000000000000

Tiamatt couldn't resist letting lose a sigh of relief as they entered the dark catacombs. Their footsteps kicked up little clouds of dust as the torches along the wall burst to life to light up the cobweb lined hallways. Kratos moved closer to his wife, a hand resting loosely on the hilt of his sword, waiting for something to leap from the shadows. But except for the Aurions and the occasional drop of water, the catacombs were silent.

"Tiamatt…." The Seraph's voice carried slightly as he spoke, catching his wife's attention. She glanced back at him, waiting for him to speak. "….You're not going to use the syringe, are you?"

Tiamatt returned her attention directly in front of her as she stumbled forward, her feet snagging on something on the floor. Kratos instinctively reached out and grabbed her arm to keep her from falling and also causing to look back at him once she had regained her balance. "…If I do, its because there is no other option…." She yanked her arm from his grasp and reached into her pocket, pulling the glowing needle out.

The auburn haired man couldn't ignore the distant, pained filled look in his wife's eyes as she looked at the syringe before storing it away again. "Tia-"

"Kratos, I'm likely to die before we find the kids. And even if we do…" She clenched her fist, claws digging into the flesh of her palms. "…She could go after Eria and Terrance….I can't let that happen…" She reached back into her pocket again, grasping the syringe tightly. "Lets get going. We need to find that sword."

Kratos didn't say a word as she started down the corridor. He simply sighed and followed after her. Occasionally, they'd come across a room but for the most part, they were filled with crumbling statues and dust. But as they continued deeper under the school, neither of them could ignore the strange itching at the back of their minds, the feeling growing as they progressed further. A couple times, they even thought they saw someone else wandering down the hallways but this was quickly dismissed as an illusion. Out of the two, Kratos seemed the most disturbed by the feelings he received from the catacombs.

"Lord Death said that the FORGE sword represented insanity. Its possible that we were feeling an insanity wavelength of sorts. Death also mentioned Kinshin." Tiamatt commented, as Kratos shook his head, trying to rid it of the strange clawing at his mind. "From the little he told us about the Kinshin, the being supposedly radiates insanity. He embodies insanity itself."

Kratos nodded, putting a hand to his head as the feeling continued. "Lets just find that sword so we can leave."

Tiamatt laughed lightly before a small hallway off to the side caught her attention. Signaling for her husband to follow, she made her way down the path to a large room. Pillars lined the walls, which were covered in a strange vertical eye pattern. In the middle of the room stood a pedestal where a sword rested. Skull like seals wrapped their way around the pedestal to the sword itself where they covered the entire blade and hilt.

"Well…Looks like we lucked ok, Kratos. We'll get to go home soon." Tiamatt smiled back at the seraph as she approached the pedestal. Kratos smiled back in return, obviously relieved by the news as Tiamatt traced a finger along the seal up to the sword. "Doesn't look so bad to me but….it must be pretty strong if the Keeper of Death himself had to seal it away…."

Kratos leaned over to closer examine the wrapped sword but due to the seal, couldn't make out any real detail. "Just be careful, Tia."

The Cetra nodded, reaching out to grasp the hilt of the sword. As soon as her hand made full contact, the seal crumbled away into dust and the sword could be fully seen. The blade had a light curve as well as a zigzag near the hilt, almost like teeth. The guard held an amber jewel that seemed to have a similar eye pattern as what appeared on the wall. The hilt and pommel to the sword were rather plain but Kratos could have sworn the curve of the blade seemed to deepen to appear almost like a grin for a moment but he quickly dismissed it as Tiamatt lifted the sword fully off the pedestal.

She lifted the sword up to examine the blade better, surprised by how simple it was to obtain the sword. "Maybe Death was wrong. I think teaching a school has rusted his me-" Tiamatt stopped suddenly as she suddenly hunched over, her hair hiding her face as her arm hung loosely by her side even though she still had a tight grip on Irrsin. 

"Tia!" Kratos reached a hand out to her but before he could make contact, she arched backwards in an impossible position, laughing manically. "Tia?" She seemed to ignore him as she continued to laugh before going into a fit of twitching as she stood up straight, a cheshire grin plastered to her face. "Are you alright?"

She cried out in pain as she fell forward onto her hands and knees, her face switching constantly between pained due to her condition and laughing manically due to the insanity from the sword reaching into her mind. With her free hand, she fumbled to reach into her pocket.

Kratos' eyes widened as the syringe gave off an errie green glow in the poor lighting and reached for it, hoping to rip it from his wife's hand but the needle tip was already plunged into her skin. "Tiamatt! What are you doing?" He kneeled downside her and grabbed her shoulder to keep her steady while ripping the syringe from her leg. As he did so, she tried to push him away as well as shove Irrsiin away as she reached up to clutch at her head. "Tiamatt!"

She responded simply by screaming, her whole body suddenly convulsing as she collapsed to the floor. Kratos winced at her loud cries but didn't move away, instead gathering her in his arms to try to comfort her the best he could as the Jenova syrum worked its way through her body. As it spread, her body returned to its normal state though her eyes constantly flickered back and forth. It seemed like an eternity before she finally calmed down and managed to sit herself up, a hand to her head.

"Ugh…." She rubbed her temple for a moment before glancing around, spotting Irrsiin a few feet away as well as Kratos, who was still crouched beside her. She lowered her gaze as she faced Kratos, slowly pushing herself off the ground and onto her feet. "…I'm sorry…"

"…." The seraph stared at her for a moment before sighing, standing up beside her. "…of all the stupid things you could have done…." He sighed and shook his head, stepping forward and lifting her chin so that she was looking directly at him. "Just tell me that you're alright?"

She blinked in surprised, fully expecting him to lecture her. "Yes….I'm alright…." Tiamatt stepped away from the auburn haired man and bent over to pick up Irrsiin, flinching as it made contact with her mind. Spotting a sheath that seemed to go with the sword nearby, she stored the blade away but it didn't fully eliminate the clawing at her mind. With the sword sheathed, she turned to face her husband. "You're wondering why I did that, aren't you?" Kratos nodded, folding his arms over his chest expectantly. "The insanity wavelength we felt coming down here is nothing. When I grabbed the sword, it clawed at all parts of my mind. Between the pain and the sword, I couldn't fight both….I had to subdue the pain somehow…. I'm sorry…"

Kratos sighed. "I'm just glad you're alright. We'll deal with Jenova when and if the time comes." Tiamatt couldn't hold back a light laugh as she held her left arm up and dialed the return sequence into the watch that would take them both home.

**So its been ages since I updated. I'm sorry I didn't cover all the groups in this chapter but I really hope this helped make up for the wait. I've had a lot going on recently. Some good things and some…really bad things. Needless to day, I am my own worst enemy but all I can do is realize my mistakes and work on bettering myself. I just hope 2012 improves for me cause so far, its been pretty bad. I hope everyone else was able to enjoy the 2011 and what has been of 2012 so far. And hopefully, I can start getting chapters out a bit faster!**

**Until then, later everyone!**


End file.
